


Slithering to Greatness

by WampusRoar13



Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Stand Alone Story to Other Parts, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 200,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WampusRoar13/pseuds/WampusRoar13
Summary: Harry Potter has just received letters from his deceased parents on the train to Hogwarts, painting the picture of a complex family history in an even more complex magical world, but one kind gesture from his thrid parent has him making very different choices. WIth so much change to the way his time at Hogwarts could have gone, how much can stay the same? Let's find out.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves, Albus Dumbledore/Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black, Theseus Scamander/Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Peverell Lines Run Deep [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467184
Comments: 114
Kudos: 188
Collections: Harry Potter FFs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! Who's ready? Everyone knows I own nothing, but especially the Sorting Hat song. This work is going to look different, including jumps between years, because we only need to spend time on the interesting stuff! But, I have plans for this to go through at least the tournament, because we always at least have to make it through the tournament, right?
> 
> First chapter is mainly from the kid generation's perspective, while the second will be adults, then we throw them all together for a smorgasbord!
> 
> Some of you may have caught on that I had plans for this to be a Charlie/Harry story and that could very well be the case. I'm well aware that the kids are eleven at the moment and will be treated as such, but we might start seeing some light ships during third year and then get into the thick of things during fourth. For me, witches and wizards just start growing up quicker. I'd love to know how all of you are feeling as we move through this story to feed my inspriation.
> 
> With that said... There was chemistry in this first chapter that I wasn't expecting. And now I don't know for sure what I want to do. Advice?

Prologue: Peverell Lines Prologue

_ September 1974 _

“How did he manage to get you all kicked out this time?”

“Set a cretin gnome loose on the heartless btich’s house elf while he was serving tea. Only took him three days to execute; he’s getting pretty good at it.”

“What did Abby say?”

“He scolded him for causing trouble; after she cursed him the other month I was worried too… But, he laughed his ass off once the boys went upstairs.”

“She didn’t?” The Director hissed nastily.

Orion saw two secretaries, where they were entering the small room that housed the elevators, quickly turning on their heels to vacate the space with the angry vampire. He said nothing, not feeling his friend should have to be self conscious for cowardly individuals, “She did. I threatened her to within an inch of her life, but it makes me terrified to go to work every other week. Reggie’s gotten good at flying under her radar, but Sirius… You know how he is, Perce.”

Percival Graves sighed as he and Orion waited for the elevator. The wizards were heading back toward his office from their ally conference, which had dragged on too damn long. Both were ready to grab their jackets and get to dinner, needing to be anywhere but work. 

The Director did in fact know how his oldest godson was. Sirius Orion Black treated being in Gryffindor as a way of life. He admitted, “Britain may not have done the same Statute of Secrecy crap, but Europe’s magical family law is as ancient and shitty as anywhere.”

“Who are you telling?” The Black Lord demanded, “I don’t even know of anywhere else that magical marriage contracts are still a thing. Who let’s parents make teenagers sign something like that?” Orion growled, “Cygnus threatened to do it to his girls; I told him he’d never get another penny from our family and that’s only if I didn’t kill him. If Sirius or Reggie ever even… Sometimes I don’t know why Abby puts up with me and my family.”

“You’re his mate and he loves you. You can’t help that your father was a bastard,” Percy reminded him, “I knew the rogue wasn’t going to risk being at Grimmauld Place before he went back anyway. He’d die if Aberforth didn’t put him on that train.”

Of course, the rogue wasn’t his only nephew at Hogwarts anymore, “How’s Reg liking school?”

“He’s fine, he’s got Cissy and her friend, Severus. Boy’s not crazy about being apart from Sirius so much, but it’s part of being in different houses; he’ll be fine,” Orion was glad for his youngest niece. He was even more ecstatic that, with both boys in school, he didn’t have to spend every other week at Grimmauld place with Walburga. At least until summer rolled back around.

“I thought Sirius’ first letter was going to burst into flames like a howler, he was so excited,” Orion chuckled, “He keeps talking about getting his lion.”

“Jamie too,” Percival huffed, “We’re never going to keep them from it until they’re seventeen.”

“I want to agree with you, but Abby’s determined. I’m not getting involved, he and Sirius can duke it out.”

The vampire laughed, “I’ll put money on the boys; we’re getting too old to win against the new generation.”

The Black Lord groaned, “Don’t remind me. I’m already dreading turning fifty this year.”

“You are the youngest person in the family!” Percy reminded him, “The kids excluded, obviously.”

“I know, but it still bugs me. Besides, you’ve been thirty-five for a damn eon by now.”

Rolling his eyes the Director acknowledged, “That part’s true.”

There was silence for several long moments and Orion studied his best friend. He could tell that the vampire was lost in thought, as the Graves Lord stood perfectly still, not bothering to keep up the constant movement that he was so used to exhibiting at work, “Why don’t you just go see him? Firecall and talk? Send a letter, anything?”

The Director huffed, eyes moving down to stare at his feet, “I don’t know anymore. What would I even say?”

“I love you, I miss you, I’m not even mad anymore,” A femine voice joined them in the little room housing the elevators, “By the way, take your pants off, because I’m coming over.”

Orion laughed so hard he had to lean on the wall beside the elevator shaft. He couldn’t deny that Porpentina Scamander was one of his favorite people. The woman took absolutely no shit from her declared work husband and he loved the way that she challenged his and his mate’s best friend. Once he could breathe, even as Percy shook his head at her, the siren exclaimed, “That works!”

“That does not work,” Percy hissed at his work wife, “Besides, it’s been decades. He may not even want to speak to me anymore.”

Now it was Tina who rolled her eyes, “Percy, the man could break out any time he wanted; he’s proven that many times. It’s his own damn castle! The only reason he’s stayed in time out is because of you. You were genuinely mad at him and he can’t stand that.”

He huffed, “I’ll think about it, just... New topic, please.”

The elevator sounded it’s arrival and as they all stepped in Tina acquiesced to his request, “So, how’s it feel to be an old man?”

“You are older than me!” Orion said with mock offense.

“Yeah, but now you’re officially going to be one of us!” Tina told him, “Bet Sirius has had a field day with that.”

He groaned, “Damn straight he has. I don’t want to be fifty!”

“Then don’t,” Percy said dryly, as the doors started sliding shut, “You are a siren, it’s your choice.”

Tina puffed at him exasperated, “Says the man who loved being fifty and who has stayed deaged for someone he’s not even speaki…”

A hand dashed in to stop the doors right before the doors closed. When it popped back open and Albus Dumbledore realized who was in the elevator, they could all see that he wished he hadn’t caught it. After a moment of shock, he stepped into the golden machine with them, pressing the button for the floor below Percy’s office. He kept his back to the three and his lips tight, obviously refusing to say a word.

Percy and Orion both rolled their eyes meeting glances, before the Graves Lord took an even breath, refusing to give an audible show of his frustration, as he cast his eyes upwards staring at the ceiling. He prayed to Mary and Morgana that the ride would be blessedly short. 

Irritated with his brother in law, Orion glanced over to Tina and realized that she was glaring absolute daggers into Albus’ head for ignoring her best friend and work husband. He knew that the woman was protective of Percival; had been since he returned from spousal abduction to the States with Flea. Her resentment was only intensified by the way Albus had ignored his family since their infant daughter was kidnapped by muggle extremists. Although Aberforth and Albus had started talking again, tentatively, when Sirius started Hogwarts, Orion wasn’t thrilled with him either and did not like being ignored when the brothers were supposed to be in contact.

As the door slid shut, he had a thought, “Sirius was telling me that Jimmy placed team Captain over the summer, how did it go?”

Over the years, Percival Graves had been hatefully told that vampires couldn’t feel and were heartless a million times. When he glanced toward Orion’s reflection and spotted Albus Dumbledore’s horrified expression at the nickname in the elevator metal, it became his personal mantra for several seconds, to keep himself from busting out laughing. They were all shielding at work, but he would have given anything to hear what the fae and genius was thinking at that moment.

Luckily Tina didn’t even miss a beat, popping her ‘boss’ in the shoulder, “Oh, you didn’t tell me that! Tell Jim I said congratulations!”

“I will,” He said smoothly, glancing at her with a small grin for covering him, “It went very well. He managed to get invited back to lead the team again next year. Flea and I were surprised when Sirius didn’t join.”

“Heartless bitch wouldn’t sign; they required dual consent,” Orion growled, “He showed out so badly, that’s when she cursed him.”

“Jimmy mentioned she had something to do with it,” Percy acknowledged, “When he turned up at the apartment. He seemed excited to play the team’s mascot though.”

“Getting my oldest to show out is never a challenge,” Orion admitted, “I’m sure he made a right spectacle.”

“Did he manage to get you three back to Hogsmeade before school started?” Tina asked the Black Lord.

“That he did,” Orion smiled, “Used a cretin gnome this time.”

“Points for originality,” Tina told them as the doors slid open. 

Albus Dumbledore stepped out quickly, face still looking like he had tasted a lemon, and disappeared around the nearest corner. The three of them shared a look as the door started closing once more. As soon as it was shut, they all burst out laughing. Orion leaned back on the furthest wall of the elevator to hold himself up. While Tina’s head fell forward onto Percy’s shoulder, her whole body shaking.

The vampire shook his head at the two, wiping a tear from his eye, “We’re all going straight to hell.”

“Jewish,” Tina reminded him playfull for the billionth time in their fifty years together at Macusa, “Go to confession, you’ll be fine.”

Percy snorted, “Forgive me father, for I have sinned… My best friend’s brother in law was being a prick, so we screwed with him.”

Orion laughed, “Can’t you just say mate? It’s less of a mouthful.”

“Own it,” Tina encouraged, “You’ll feel better.”

“He’s had that shit shut down for so long,” Percy sighed, “I don’t think it’s applicable if you’ve never said two words to one another.”

“Not even when Blondie went to prison?” Tina asked him, “Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Albus is the master of avoidance,” Orion told her, as they stepped out of the elevator, heading for Percy’s office, “There’s a reason he took so long to confront Gellert. A blood pact promising to always love each other didn’t keep him from jack shit, and even then, Percy had already done the hard part to make The Liberator want to break that wand in half when he took Flea away.”

“Fair,” Tina moved on quickly, remembering that Percy had already tolerated talk of his other mate as much as he would today. She didn’t blame him honestly; neither of Percy’s mates were prizes in her opinion, “Where are you two heading?”

“Dinner, care to join us?”

“Can’t, Mora had her foal. I promised to help after work,” Tina told them, stepping into her office to grab her coat, before catching up to them in Percy’s. 

“The auburn hippogriff, right?” Percy clarified.

“Yep!”

“Give my congratulations to all,” The Director encouraged as she quickly took off for home. He and Orion headed back toward the elevators once more, moving to the international floo network and waiting for Abby to join them in the States for a night in New York.

When the bar owner arrived he saw immediately that his younger mate and best friend were entirely too happy, “What is it?”

“Can’t we just have a good day?” Orion asked, stealing a kiss as they finally moved out of MACUSA.

“At an international conference full of all day meetings?” Aberforth reminded sarcastically, “No, no you cannot.”

“He’s got you there,” Percy pointed out. 

Orion still couldn’t force the grin from his face as they moved toward their favorite italian restaurant in the city, “Fine, we may have done a bad thing to your brother.”

“He had it coming,” The salt and pepper haired fae said confidently, “But what did you do?”

By the time they finished their story, Aberforth was being held up by his mate, after Percival shared the image of his big brother’s face using legilimency. He couldn’t breathe because, unlike Percy, he knew exactly what his genius of a brother had been thinking. Fleamont was Percy and Grindelwald’s only child; that made James the Flaring Fiend’s heir. The thought of them calling the legendary and notorious Liberator’s heir ‘Jimmy’ would have just bugged the absolute hell out of the barely red haired wizard and that made his gut want to explode from the induced hysteria.

The trio enjoyed dinner, sharing the rest of their day’s experiences, both at the conference and the bar. The two government officials talked about the endless meetings they’d endured and Abby shared the letters that Sirius and Reggie sent home that day. Then they left for their upscale apartment building, where Orion kept a place in the city for nights like tonight, when they were in the States; the couple’s place just a floor below their best friend’s. 

“Can’t you just move back?” Abby demanded, “Gods, it’s been decades.”

Not wanting his mate caught off guard or surprised if Percy was short, Orion sent a warning of their earlier conversation across their mating bond. He wasn’t surprised when that did nothing to dissuade his goat of a fae mate. Kendra Dumbledore might have called him the auguery of their family, but that was too good for what a determined, stubborn, irritating arse his lover could be.

“What for?” Percy asked, “The kids are in hand with you two and, as today demonstrated, your brother wants nothing to do with me.”

“Look, Perce, I’m never going to be a Grindelwald fanboy, everyone knows this,” The fae started, “But he’s your husband. You two are going to have to talk eventually.”

“And say what?” The vampire demanded, “I’ve never agreed with his politics and I’m not going to!”

“You think I’m asking you to? Me?” Abby set him a look, raising his eyebrows, “But, I don’t think he even agrees with what he did anymore. He’s stayed there because he doesn’t feel like you want him now and everyone can see how miserable you are without the bastard. Just admit that you’re still crazy about the son of a bitch and get him moved to house arrest here.”

“I thought the point of this was to get me back in Europe,” The Director pointed out with a sad smile, trying to distract the dark fae with his sarcasm.

Aberforth snorted, “I would love nothing more than for you to come back. Commute to work if you don’t want to let Tina take over. Flea would be ecstatic! James would explode into confetti. Gods know that boy worships the ground you walk on. More than anything though, I just want you to not be miserable anymore…” 

The empath fiddled with the Dumbledore heir ring on his middle finger, “Percy, I know why you left. I agree with you, he had to stop; more than anyone, I wanted him stopped. But, he  _ did  _ stop. He gave the wand up to Albus,” The wizard sighed, “Listen, I can’t imagine how you felt in that elevator today. And, I’m certainly not asking you to share with the class, I’m just saying think about it. You’re doing to him what Albus did to you today and that’s not right either… From what I gather even those two idiots talk.”

“They do,” Percy confirmed quietly, “My magic’s linked to anything that goes on in Nurmengard.”

The siren of the trio was angry on his friend’s behalf. Everyone wanted to never let Percy forget who he married, well before Grindelwald ever rose to power, and held the vampire’s career hostage just like the Dark Lord had his spouse. Yet when the blasted public wanted the man contained they were more than happy to put that on the Director of Security for MACUSA, who didn’t even live or work on the same continent. Orion glared at his husband, not liking the hurt that flashed across their best friend’s face.

Aberforth still pushed forward, “Do that then, if you’re not ready to see him… Just… Please don’t be miserable, especially when I know being with him is what you want. You left, you made your point, he stopped. There’s nothing wrong in getting back with him now.”

By that point they had arrived in the building and were outside the Black family’s apartment. The vampire Director stared up at the ceiling, “Maybe you’ve got a point. I still don’t know what to say to him though.”

Orion snorted where he was unlocking the door, “There’s always Tina’s suggestion.”

“Ugh,” Percy rolled his eyes, “That woman’s a menace. Good night, assholes.”

He trudged up the stairs, his last words quiet, little more than a whisper, fond but distracted, as the Graves Lord was lost in his own head.

The two disappeared into their apartment after issuing farewells and Abby looked at his mate, “What did Tina suggest?” The siren just shared it through their mating bond, but the younger Dumbledore brother could feel his mate’s irritation with him. He huffed, “Someone had to say it.”

“Maybe the day your brother pulled his little schtick wasn’t the right time. You didn’t see Percy’s face when he just put his back to him like that,” Orion pointed out.

“It’s been ridiculous since James was born,” he hissed at his husband, “Percy has wanted the blonde terror back for over a decade. If I’m the last one in this family willing to kick you idiots in the arse when you need it, so be it! But I will not apologize for that!” He spun and took off for the bedroom. 

Still irritated Orion called out, “Yeah, well maybe you should start with your brother, before you come for the rest of us!!!”

The door slammed and he was never more tempted to go sleep in Graves’ spare bedroom. Instead, because he did not want to have to explain the contents of their argument, he pulled off his tie and shirt. That left him in only his white sleeveless undershirt as Orion got a drink before collapsing into his recliner. He had one arm thrown across his eyes, the other holding his drink, feet propped up, when he felt the warding magic on the apartment alert him to a fire call.

The siren was just praying that it wasn’t the Ministry as he let the call come through, in no mood to have to floo across the damn Atlantic this late. He didn’t even bother to move his arm, if anyone didn’t like that he was relaxing at home, they could simply kiss his…

“Well, don’t you look like a prize.”

He recognized the voice and quickly sat up to greet his tattoo artist, Rhys Inkler. Orion couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, “What are you doing calling me so late, old man? How’s the baby?”

“I’m not the one turning fifty, you old bugger! And she’s still not sleeping through the night; not sure I’m gonna make it, Ori,” Rhys disclosed, unabashedly observing the Black family and Slytherin crests that adorned each of the siren’s upper arms, making sure they were still in perfect condition. They were.

“I remember those days,” He shook his head.

“Well, speaking of kids, that’s kind of why I’m calling you,” Rhys told him. When all he got in response was a confused expression the man moved to continue quickly, “Your son just walked into Tattoo Artists here in Diagon Alley; trying to bribe me for a job. He’s got three other boys with him.”

“Ahh shit!” Orion complained, throwing his arm back over his face, “Damn it all and I can’t even be surprised; his uncle is out of the country.”

The artist laughed, “Well, I told them I was going to make sure the gold they paid me was authentic. I didn’t want to tip them off that I knew you; I figured they’d just leave and get some hack job to do it.”

“You are not wrong,” Orion said, listening to the shower running in the bedroom for a few seconds, “Go ahead and do it, Rhys.”

“What!? Are you sure?” 

“You don’t know them, but they will get it done one way or another. By a hack job or themselves,” Orion nodded, sure of his decision, “Go ahead. They’re all mine, you have my permission.”

“Alright man, as long as you consent,” He nodded, “They want a…”

“A lion, upper arm, where my crests are. Roaring, golden fur and red maned.”

He stared at the man for a moment, “Okay… Maybe they wanted a lion for a while, but that’s too damn specific. Have you seen the drawing they brought me?”

“No, the picture is a copy of their uncle’s. They’re getting one just like his.”

The man snorted, “Fine, then. You coming to pick them up?”

“Nah, if they can get out, then they can get back in. They always manage,” Orion told him, “Do me a favor and let them think they got away with it, huh? No reason to get in trouble with the mate.”

“Fair enough! Wouldn’t want Aberforth after my arse either,” Rhys admitted then cut the firecall off. 

Orion knew that he had until Albus got back to Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was undoubtedly waiting on the boys and once the irritating redhead got back, she’d tell him what they got up to. The older fae would never risk not telling his brother what the boys did; then Abby would have a right fit. At least, if the boys kept their mouths shut about where, it wouldn’t be his arse getting chewed out.

Sitting and having a couple more drinks, the Black Lord thought about going upstairs and seeing Percy. He didn’t know if that would make things better or worse though. After debating for a few minutes, as the shower was still running, Orion decided to risk it.

Getting a refill he moved upstairs, barefoot, to his best friend’s apartment. The warding magic automatically unlocked the door recognizing him and Orion slipped inside, worried Percy might have gone to bed after the taxing day. Instead, he found the Graves Lord sitting at the desk in his living room, crumpled balls of paper thrown all over the floor having been cast away, while Percy scribbled on his turul stationary. After a few moments the vampire also tossed aside the one he was working on. 

The younger lord did not have to ask what he was writing, “Struggling?”

“Why the fuck is this so hard, Ori?” Percival demanded, sitting back harshly, index finger going over his lip as it always did when he was frustrated, “I mean, Abby’s not wrong. I am married to the son of a bitch! This shouldn’t be a Herculean task!” 

He sat on the sofa, legs extended before him, facing the Director, “What do you want to say to him?”

“What?”

Genuine confusion, it was worse than Orion feared, “You know, how you have a conversation with anyone. You say what you want to say. What do you want to say to him?”

Percy stared at him for several minutes, just thinking about the question. He hadn’t talked to Gellert in so long and, before he’d brought Flea with him to the States, they’d had it out. There really was nothing left to say about what had happened then. Gellert had already begged him for forgiveness, given up all his political intentions, and even asked him not to leave. Percy had anyway, needing to be sure that the seer was really going to stop. 

There was just the here and now, but he wasn’t sure what that looked like for them anymore. He was in the States, Flea was grown and finally had a son. James was between them and basically lived in Nurmengard when he wasn’t with Percy, but there was only so much they would be able to talk about in terms of his quidditch success.

Seeing the haplessness on his friend’s face, Orion sighed, “Maybe ask if he wants you to open the bond back up?”

That seemed to make the vampire startle. After he realized what his siren friend meant, the Director shook his head, “I never muted our bond.”

“You didn’t?”

“Of course not, I’m not your brother in law,” Percy told him tersely, “I left to prove a point, but I wasn’t going to let some mob show up on his doorstep and kill him either. If he ever needed me, I’d be there.”

“Of course you aren’t! I’m sorry, Perce, I didn’t mean…”

“No, no, it’s not you,” He moved to apologize, head cradled in his hands, “I’m sorry, this is harder than I thought it would be and I hate it.”

Orion waved him off, “Look, I know that he writes to Albus and he’s expressed how much he wants you back. He doesn’t seem to know that you’d be there if he needed you; maybe you should just tell him that. It’s a start.”

Seeing the sour look that crossed Percy’s features, he raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing.”

The Black Lord thought back over what he just said and then chuckled, “Percy, they aren’t together. It’s just letters.”

The vampire was grateful that he couldn’t blush because he probably would have looked like the Ilvermorny banners at that moment, “Are you sure?”

“Positive!” Orion assured him, “Gellert isn’t going to be with anyone without your approval, especially Albus. He knows the two of you still haven’t spoken and you’re his husband. I swear on that, Perce. Albus is just one of the only people who write to him, along with Flea and Jamie, and Lady Bagshot.”

“Okay,” the Graves accepted, staring at the blank stationary in front of him.

Orion spent the next several hours as an impartial sounding board as the other wizard painfully forged through a letter to his mate and husband. Thinking about the man downstairs, although they couldn’t get legally married because of Walburga, and the threat to Orion’s own magic if he broke the marriage contract, he felt himself melt toward his husband. Fiddling with the ring on his finger, symbolic though it may be, he still thought Abby should have given the vampire a day after what happened in the elevator. Then again, there was also the reality that they were going back to Europe at first light for work. 

Aberforth Dumbledore also was not a ‘beat around the bush’ sort of individual; there was a reason he called him a goat… Maybe that was what he should get the fae for Christmas, a little billy goat. If the little terror butted his mate in the arse a few times, maybe he’d slow down in the way he did it to other people. Probably not, but it was worth a shot.

When the blasted letter was finally as complete as Percival was going to get it, Orion felt the wards flare down stairs, as the man was sending it off, “Ahh Hel and Hekate.”

“What?” Percy asked, letting his owl, Carni, a Great Horned Owl, fly out the window.

Orion rolled his eyes, “Okay, between us, the boys snuck out to get a tattoo. I’m guessing Albus went back tonight and had to come right back when he found out.”

“Does Abby know that you know?”

“Hel is great and I’m not an idiot; absolutely not.”

“Touche,” Percy said as his friend headed for the door, “Good luck with that.”

“Let’s meet at seven for breakfast before we head back,” Orion said, already halfway out the door. He closed the door and turned, finding Aberforth at the top of the landing, undoubtedly coming to get him as he was sure the older fae asked to speak to both of them, “What now?”

He was confused when Aberforth flinched, then he realized that the other wizard thought he was still pissed from their fight. Not wanting to keep fighting he quickly corrected him, “I felt Albus come in, I meant him.”

“Oh,” There was relief in the other’s voice. Obviously Abby didn’t want to fight anymore either, “I don’t know yet… I should probably talk to Percy.”

“He’s going to bed,” Orion told him. He saw hurt flash across the other’s face and, again, it occurred that he’d misstepped. Abby thought Percival had asked not to see him. Apparently he was off his game tonight and he needed to fix that before he got his own arse sold out about the tattoo, “Not that! He’s meeting us for breakfast. We just sent off his letter to Grindelwald.”

All he got was a pair of wide eyes, “Oh.”

He chuckled, “Come on, let’s go see what Sirius has done this time.”

Abby smiled at him, “One of these days it’s going to be Reggie and he’s never going to let you live it down.”

“I hope you’re right,” Orion told him, “But, so far, a warm day in Helheim still seems more likely.”

“Percy would say…”

“Hell is scorching, yes, I’m well aware,” Orion beat him to the punchline.

“He’s only been in school for three weeks,” Aberforth complained, grabbing his mate’s hand now that he realized the man wasn’t still angry at him, “What could he possibly be doing?”

“It’s three more weeks than we got last year,” Orion reminded him. Albus had been on their doorstep just after the feast ended the boys’ third year; some welcoming prank that wound up with all the teachers, and the headmaster, doing an elaborate dance and resulted in the first day of classes being cancelled. Although Orion had sent the self proclaimed marauders one incensed howlder, Aberforth hadn’t been able to breathe at the thought of his son doing that to his uncle and the man’s staff.

They entered the apartment and Orion quickly spotted the headmaster and his phoenix companion. He could only assume that was a faster means of travel than floo after a long day. 

Albus was sitting on the sofa awaiting them. The fae looked up and blushed but still greeted the siren, “Orion.”

“Oh, so you do remember my name,” His brother in law didn’t miss a beat, “I was beginning to wonder.”

Aberforth snickered, always delighted when anyone gave his brother a hard time. Especially when the genius had it coming. “I love you so much,” He reminded his husband.

“I’m so sorry,” Albus said, embarrassment obvious, “I… panicked. I just… I didn’t know what to say.”

“Lesson of the night seems to be that anything is better than silence,” Orion reclaimed his chair, pulling Abby down into his lap, “So, what did he do? Paint the Great Hall in hippogriff feathers? Declare his love for the werewolf in grandeur during Transfiguration? Put cretin gnomes in old Sluggy’s office?”

Aberforth tried to hide his huffing laughter by hiding his face in Orion’s neck. Sirius did have an unbelievable amount of sexual tension with his sandy blonde friend and his mate had long predicted that the two would end up together. While the fae wasn’t so sure, as he could feel both’s strictly platonic emotions for one another, he was sure that they would be lifelong friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if their mates wound up sharing many traits with the marauder they weren’t mated to.

Albus smiled. For all everyone complained about his twinkling eyes, his brother lit up like nothing he’d ever seen whenever the younger siren was around and no one complained when the dark Dumbledore twinkled. Still, he was happy for his brother. He knew the fae had stopped aging, worried about Orion’s youth when they first met, but he was hoping with the man turning fifty that they’d feel more on par with one another finally, “Nothing quite so impactful this time; although I’ve heard cretin gnomes are all the rage recently. They were caught sneaking out.”

“Oh, okay…” Aberforth was genuinely surprised. It wasn’t that sneaking out wasn’t bad, it was. The boys just got caught doing it so often, that it was usually just a firecall, not a home visit from his brother.

“I know, not when I normally turn up,” Albus acknowledged, knowing he was never going to hear the end of this, “It’s what they were doing while they were gone that I thought you’d want to know about.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense,” Abby instructed.

“They went and got a tattoo.”

Aberforth groaned, “Oh Hel, I can only imagine what they go too! Who the fuck gives fourteen year olds a tattoo? Would Rhys?”

“Tattoo Artist doesn’t do minors without parental consent,” Orion told him without a moment’s hesitation.

“Of course they fucking don’t! What hack job would? What is wrong with people? Bloody absolute hell, those stubborn idiots! I am going to kick their…”

Both men just let him storm off into the office, undoubtedly going for a howler, to let his son have a piece of Abby’s mind. Orion waited until he could hear the man screaming into one of the red envelopes before turning back to his brother in law, “Did they get it?”

“A lion? Indeed. As a matter of fact, they mentioned where they got it too.”

“Bloody hell,” Orion cursed, now he was in trouble too.

Albus chuckled, “That was a very… persuasive statement, but Rhys would never have done that unless you knew.”

“Yeah, I knew,” Orion admitted, “We’d just had a row over the lift incident when he popped in and they were going to do it anyway, so…”

The fae flinched at the mention of their earlier altercation, even as the siren waved off his ending. Knowing he hadn’t handled that well, the oldest Dumbledore felt absolutely terrible. He had never known what to say to Percival Graves; he’d muted both of his mating bonds so very long ago. He didn’t know what to do or how to talk to the man; it’s not like you can just apologize for decades of elected isolation and expect the hurt it caused to go away. 

Gellert said that the vampire still hadn’t reached out to him either. And Albus in no way wanted to get between the two husbands… Alright, that was a bad way to even think about that… But still, he wasn’t trying to make things more complicated between the pair. So, he wrote to his friend and heard about his heartache, but continued to avoid his other mate, even as he kept in contact with Flea and aided in raising the family’s youngest like James was another nephew.

Aberforth stomped back into the room, red envelope securely in one hand, an owl in the other, “Anything else I need to add before I send this?”

“No, that’s it.”

Orion was surprised that his brother in law seemed to have zero interest in selling him out to his mate. He accepted the scarlet fae’s attempt at an apology, knowing the smoke would have to long clear between his friend and Grindelwald, before any of them would be crazy enough to try and put Percy and Albus in the same space again. So, once the howler was sent off to arrive with Hogwarts’ morning post, the Headmaster left quickly to go back and get some sleep.

The next morning Sirius and his friends endured the howler with pride, everyone in the Great Hall quickly becoming aware of exactly what they’d done and what their new brands were. Albus spotted his youngest nephew, along with Cissy, about to fall out of their seats, hysterical, while Severus didn’t bother suppressing a chroused eye roll with Lily Evans. 

Apparently Abby had come to be pissed at him once he’d left, because Albus got a howler as well. He and Minerva quickly dismissed everyone to their morning classes as the cat calls started toward the troublemakers, before Sirius could actually start a strip tease at breakfast. They both knew he would.

There was some surprise when, the next day, two more howlers arrived in the same vein as the first. Then it happened again the next day, and the next, and the next. By the second week of howlers coming every day, even Minnie was giving Albus sideways looks, that plainly cited where she thought Sirius got his dramatic tendencies. The older fae agreed with her silently; that Abby ever worried Sirius wouldn’t be his son was a damn joke! 

Still, everyone got used to the new normal of Sirius Black’s dad bitching about him getting a tattoo at fourteen. It actually became a standard warning for if students forgot something, their last chance to run back to the dorms before they’d be late. Almost a month after the howlers started, Albus shared a relieved look with his nephew when the first morning arrived with only a regular letter at breakfast.

The other boys looked almost disappointed, having enjoyed the creative lengths that Sirius’ dad went to as he came up with new ways to yell at his son for the same thing everyday, but James still leaned in to read over his friends’ shoulder. The quartet of Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table’s end, right below the instructors. From the black wax of the seal, rather than red, Albus was guessing Orion finally had enough of his husband’s antics.

Still, despite many’s apparent disappointment, and all the money that was exchanging hands, soon it was time for all the kids to get moving. As the boys took off, he believed for Horace’s first class of the day with Slytherin, the Headmaster heard them talking.

Sirius was grinning bright like the sun, “Gotta love it when the old man puts his foot down in the right direction!”

James smiled at him as he moved around the table, a bag slung over his shoulder, “And that would be any direction other than yours?”

“You’re damn straight!” Sirius said as they high fived, “Whoop!” 

The sandy blonde next to the Black heir crossed his arms and mocked him, “I thought your father was persona non grata and you didn’t like him?”

“Only every other week,” Sirius corrected the sarcastic werewolf, “Once you enter the shedevil’s domain he becomes an enemy of the state and should be treated as such!”

“As someone with an enemy of the state as a relative,” James put in, “That is offensive; your mother is worse.”

“Who are you telling?” Sirius asked, before snatching another donut and running off with James’ glasses, where the Potter heir had been finishing homework at breakfast.

“Arsehole, come back here!” James took off after his best friend.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes at their antics, but ran after them for the door, “You’re both idiots!”

“Guys wait up,” Albus chuckled as Peter Pettigrew sprinted after his taller friends. 

He shared a grin with Minerva at the boys’ commentary before she took off for classes and he waited for the hall to clear out. He spotted Lily Evans meet up with Severus Snape and Narcissa Black at the door to leave for class; little Reggie looked to trail after them until they reached the stairs. He hoped that his nephew was alright, he hadn’t wanted to check in a third time and crowd the eleven year old; siblings being in different houses always struggled, especially during their first year.

Still, he hadn’t really been surprised by the choice. Sirius took after Orion in appearance and charm, but modeled himself after Aberforth’s brashness. Reggie was the opposite, although maybe not with appearance. His little nephew shared the Dumbledore brothers’ joint hallow in his longing to shield others, while his model for dealing with their crazy family was his father through and through, subtlety and cunning to the end.

Once everyone had cleared out of the hall he moved back to his office to write several correspondences, but as the fae entered Fawkes was just coming in with a letter from Nurmengard. Albus struggled to bat down the surge of excitement that came with the raven seal, reminding himself that they were nothing more than best friends, against every insistence of the long muted bonds that he hadn’t acknowledged in all but seventy five years. And given who Gellert was married to…

God, what in the hell was wrong with him? Because when he’d first gotten a letter from G after the lift, he’d been sure what it was about, and it wasn’t follow up on their discussion of how to remove that damned curse from his Defense position. Albus had been sure the Dark Lord was going to throttle him through the missive; actually, if Gellert wasn’t in prison, he’d assumed it would have been a howler. His first thought, almost a month ago, had been that the blonde siren was going to be having Flea bring him some of those after that mess.

Then it hit him that he hadn’t even considered how Fleamont Potter would react to their encounter; let the howlers floweth forth. Despite the fact that he had raised Flea like his own once Gellert and his husband sent him to Hogwarts, the next generation had never ceased being protective of his father. Between knowing about the vampire Director’s struggle to the position during his bachelor years, the discrimination he still faced, and that brief stint as a prisoner of his husband, Albus couldn’t blame Flea. 

Not to mention the Headmaster acknowledged how very badly he’d messed up that scenario. He’d even ignored Orion! Bloody hell, what was wrong with him?

Why couldn’t he just speak and let the other man set the damn pace? Every single time he was in the same room as Percival Graves he swore to breaking the wheel; that he was going to say something to him. It always seemed like his next thought was as the vampire was walking away. 

Gellert’s husband was the strongest magical presence he’d ever encountered, other than, maybe, the Liberator himself. The wizard ran the States like he was the one true king reborn, making every President’s term nominal at best, all because the people begged him not to leave. To top it all off Graves was still forty something and looked gorgeous in his suits, with his hair always slicked back perfect and…

And, as Albus pinched the bridge of his nose, he reminded himself that it didn’t matter, because he wanted nothing to do with his mates romantically. He’d fucked up his family’s lives enough, managed to let his and Gellert’s tale get so twisted already, and there was no way that he was dragging Director Graves into his messes. The man already had a hard enough time with his career and the history of one mate. That’s why he was never going to deage, he’d decided; one lifetime was more than enough.

Opening that first letter, he was confused, then just surprised, when he discovered that the vampire hadn’t seemed to mention their encounter to Gellert at all. He had been telling the blonde idiot for years to just write to the man; his siren best friend confessed years ago that Graves never muted their bond. Gellert thinking that the Director didn’t want him anymore had been ridiculous since James was born, quite frankly. If the vampire wanted to move on from his mates, it was not like he didn’t have options and yet he never dated anyone else.

Reading through the letter, he’d smiled at the overall exuberance that Gellert exuded at his husband re-establishing contact with him. Although that same smile turned slightly devious when he recognized the panic in the siren when his friend pondered what to write back. He hadn’t dared to give feedback on that, but it warmed part of Albus to know that someone could still fluster Gellert Grindelwald. 

But, if the vampire was going to write Gellert anyway, why hadn’t Graves told him what happened? Albus knew that both his and the Director’s magics were linked to Nurmengard’s security, so the man clearly was aware of their communication. He probably didn’t think that Albus cared enough to even bring it up, so he didn’t either. 

The vampire wouldn’t have cause to think anything else, that was for certain. He’d been muted towards Gellert since their last conversation after the fight with Abby and Arianna’s death. He hadn’t even reopened their bond during the twenty minute conversation they’d had when the siren ceased control of the Elder wand. And Albus had muted his connection to Percy when he finally heard that the vampire met up with Gellert first, calling it fate, not even a few years after Godric’s Hollow.

Honestly, though, why Graves hadn’t told Gellert about the lift was a mystery and Albus hadn’t dared to bring it up. Instead they continued talking about how to remove that damn curse and discussed how James’ fourth year was going. His friend had been saying for the last two weeks that Albie should tell his brother off for his temper tantrum. G would be ecstatic to know that Orion had done it for him.

As he was scanning the letter, the new arrival charm alerted him to an incoming student. With the briefest of glances, Albus spotted a flash of blood red hair and chuckled, “It’s only three weeks in and you’re bored already?”

Lily Evans was too advanced for her own good and tended to bounce between himself, Minerva, and Horace for entertainment. Actually, he was genuinely surprised the girl was here since she was supposed to be in potions at the moment. It wasn’t one of her subjects that typically couldn’t hold the girl’s interest.

It wasn’t until a sob reached his ears that Albus abandoned the letter and, startled, gave the fourteen year old his full attention. Fawkes was already on her shoulder, trying to help, as tears poured from the little crimson haired girl’s eyes. Her shoulders were shaking and there was a piece of parchment clutched in her hands.

Standing he rushed over to her, leaning down to wipe the tears away, “Lily, what in the world happened, sweetheart?”

Her hand shook as she extended the parchment to him.

Taking it, Albus’ breath caught.

_ Heritage Potion - September 21, 1974 _

_ Brewer: Lily Jasmine Evans Dumbledore Black _

_ Status: Witch, Pureblood _

_ Father(s): Albus Dumbledore _

_ Carrier: Orion Black _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt silver eyes on him as Malfoy seemed confused by his mere existence. After their interaction in Madam Malkin’s, and how rude that brat was to Hagrid and Ron, his sympathy was struggling to find its footing. Hermione seemed absolutely taken by the fierce witch that was leading them into the Great Hall for ‘sorting’ and he couldn’t help but grin. He felt strongly pulled toward the older woman as well, but Professor McGonagall didn’t seem like the sort to poke around without more information, despite the fact that her eyes had lingered on him for a moment before she’d turned away to start their train marching inside.

He listened as the bushy haired witch that he’d shown his parents letters talked about the ceiling, but his mind was decidedly elsewhere as they were led inside. The space had five long tables filling it; four were filled with students and one with staff. Each table for students had a different banner flying overhead and he took educated guesses at which house was which, based on the animals emblazoned on each.

Slytherin was easy with its banner of green and silver and a snake forming the shape of an ‘S’. Despite Ron’s ramblings about bad people coming from the house, that didn’t seem likely as he’d seen bad people everywhere for the decade he’d been alive. Plus his mum’s letter indicated that it was his father’s house and McGonagall didn’t seem to think any of the houses were bad, according to her introduction. He rather speculated that it was like the snake he spoke to in the zoo; just misunderstood.

Then, his mum and dad’s house was Gryffindor according to the letters and also easily identifiable by the golden lion on a scarlet banner. Ron’s brothers were easy to spot with their flaming red hair and hazel eyes, just like his friend. That table was the loudest, even as most others were quiet and too busy taking in their entrance.

Ravenclaw seemed like a bit of an odd house, as the blue and bronze banner housed an eagle and not a raven, but he was standing in a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Rules had gone out the window back when Hogwarts' acceptance letters flooded Privet Drive and Hagrid barreled down the Dursley’s door on his birthday. He supposed the house could claim whatever animal they bloody well wanted.

Finally, a yellow and black banner showed a badger as their mascot. He had no idea why Hufflepuff and a badger went together, but it was probably in the book that Hermione kept talking about. It was becoming more and more apparent that he needed to borrow her copy of that. Where his new friend couldn’t wait for lessons to start, he was hoping for some time to figure out what crazy magical world he’d just waltzed into.

There were hourglasses of red, blue, green, and yellow off the stairs next to the last table, but Harry had no idea what they were exactly. And lanterns, candle abras, and free standing candles floated in the air above them, providing all of the light in the space, and the last looking like they were about to drop wax on all their eleven year old arses, scalding them for life. It was an overwhelming experience.

Unable to put off his curiosity any longer, Harry finally looked up at the last table as McGonagall stopped their entrance. She moved up to a rickety looking stool, on which was perched the oldest and cruddiest looking hat he’d never seen, the thing was about to fall apart, while Harry took in the staff table. Hagrid was there and smiled brightly at him; it was easy to return the gesture, though he couldn’t help when his eyes strayed.

In the center and staring right at him, looking ridiculously like his Famous Wizards’ card, was Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster was dressed in scarlet robes with golden suns all over it and a matching wizard’s hat of the same pattern. He had half moon spectacles pulled down on his nose and smiled at Harry warmly as soon as they met gazes.

Harry returned the gesture, unable to comprehend that this wizard of clear fame and accomplishment, was actually his grandfather. His mum was certain that he had five grandparents through her, including the late Evans, Dumbledore and his younger brother, who couldn’t have children, and this Aberforth’s husband, Orion Black. It had all been a bit much to comprehend from a letter, honestly.

Especially after Ron had shown him the Headmaster’s card, which cited his greatest accomplishment as his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, who was apparently one of Harry’s grandparents on his dad’s side of the family. It was all a confusing muddled mess and he desperately needed some clarification. How did he end up with so many grandparents, especially two that were archenemies?

His gaze wandered down the table to take in the brightly dressed witches and wizards who would be teaching him for the next year, but froze when he met a pair of onyx eyes that were locked onto him like a hound on a rabbit. Suddenly a great feeling of excitement and wonder passed over him, but oddly didn’t feel like Harry’s own, as he stared at the wizard he instantly knew was his other father, Mum referred to him as Papa, although they looked nothing alike.

He was pale, with onyx hair and eyes, and had a goatee as dark as night, along with shoulder length black hair. He had a sharp nose and cheekbones that one could probably cut themselves on, but Mum and Dad had both hailed his brilliance in different ways. Mum cited him as the youngest Potions Master on record and Dad said he was the second greatest duelist of their generation. Apparently they had never revealed his status as their third mate, though Harry hadn’t a clue why.

All he could manage was to blink owlishly at the man.

After a moment, the foreign feelings that had startled Harry dissipated, but one side of his father’s lips quirked upward in a small smile. A beam broke across the eleven year old’s face and then the professor finally looked away from him, as the professor next to him turned to start a conversation.

“That’s my godfather.”

Harry turned to look at Draco, who had wound up near him, flanked by a handsome dark skinned boy and a beautiful blonde girl, who had hair similar to the boy who’d spoken, where their line had gathered around McGonagall and the stool. Intrigued by the revelation, Harry cocked an eyebrow at the other wizard, who seemed to have taken a step back in his approach. If the other boy was important to his father, then it seemed imperative to see if there wasn't more under the many layers of spoiled brat, then had first been presented to him.

Draco swallowed before elaborating, “Professor Severus Snape, he teaches Potions and is the Head of House for Slytherin.”

Ron sniffed, but Harry ignored him, looking back toward his father.

The man was side eyeing him, but it wasn’t overly obvious, as he could have just as easily been looking at Draco. Glancing toward the man that had engaged his father in conversation, Harry hissed when his scar suddenly burned. His hand shot up to it in surprise and he saw the moment his father noted the occurrence.

Draco moved a little closer to him, “You alright?”

“Fine,” Harry ground out, “That’s never happened before.”

Ron had taken a step back, but moved closer again, when Harry didn’t explode or anything of the sort, “Dumbledore looks concerned.”

Checking his grandfather in his peripheral vision, Harry confirmed that the Headmaster had seen his moment of pain as well, but he just turned back to meet Draco’s gaze without turning his head again, “How well do he and Quirrell know each other?”

The blonde looked down the table, closer to Hagrid, before he let his eyes trail back over the rest of the staff, not stopping until he got back to McGonagall and her stool, “Not well to my knowledge. Just moved over from Muggle Studies.”

His sneer at the end made Harry roll his eyes, “It’s not a bad word, you know?”

The rebuke seemed to startle Draco, but he thought about his answer for a moment, “They have persecuted us for generations.”

“They persecute each other,” Harry huffed, “Based on something as silly as skin color. It’s not just us.”

The boy standing behind Draco snorted, “Isn’t that the truth.”

Harry tilted his head and asked the other boy, “So, the magical world doesn’t have racism?”

That earned a thoughtful tilt of his dark head, “It takes a different form.”

He opened his mouth to continue some form of explanation, but they all startled when the hat on the stool sat up erect and started to sing. Harry blinked, utterly shocked, but his brain caught up to the words of the song after a moment. There could be no doubt that he was not in Little Whinging anymore.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry 

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true 

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause around them and it was sentient enough to bow to every table of students. McGonagall instructed them to come forth when their name was called and began with a girl named Hannah Abbott. The bouncing girl went into the house with a round of applause from the table with the badger on its banner, proving that he was right.

Harry confirmed that Draco was gunning to be in Slytherin, while Ron huffed and claimed it would be a good fit, before the redhead said that he wanted to follow in his family’s tradition of going into Gryffindor. The green eyed wizard wasn’t sure where he wanted to be, honestly. His mum and dad had been Gryffindors, apparently, but along with their letters, that was the extent to his knowledge on either. It seemed like he’d have more access to his father in Slytherin, given that the man would be his Head of House, but he wasn’t sure if that was even allowed.

Or, and perhaps more importantly, if he had any say in the matter.

A girl named Lavender Brown, who had curly dirty blonde hair, was sorted into Gryffindor, while a series of Slytherins followed after her in Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. The three new Slytherins had to be related in some way by Harry’s calculations, because the trio could have been triplets. A couple of Ravenclaws, whose names he missed because his head kept aching, went next, while Harry was rubbing at his scar confused, along with one boy going into Hufflepuff.

The ache ceased for a moment and he was able to take in Hermione’s sorting. It was a good one, as the hat took more than a moment to decide where to put her. Draco was quick to inform him that hat stalls were very rare; one of the famous ones being Professor McGonagall. Apparently she’d been torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, so he wasn’t surprised when the younger witch went the same way as the woman that her eyes couldn’t stop darting towards, as Draco informed him that she was the Head of House for Gryffindor.

He discovered that the pretty girl who’d been standing with Draco was named Daphne Greengrass and she went into Slytherin. The sandy blonde boy, who was pudgy and had big ears, was Neville Longbottom; his toad, Trevor, kept trying to escape the entire time and caused a pause in the sorting. From what Harry saw the creature finally calmed when they took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Draco was called up next and, now that the silver eyed wizard had calmed on the brash and rude front, Harry was a bit sad to see him go. He was a plethora of information, like Ron. The hat had barely even brushed his platinum blonde hair, before it cried out to send him packing toward a roaring Slytherin table.

Two more students followed him into the house, while two near identical girls came snaking up on either side of him. Harry was surprised when their attention seemed to be on him, rather than the sorting, but he returned their friendly smiles. They had medium brown skin, like him, dark hair, and brown eyes.

As Theodore Nott was sent into Slytherin, the girls finally spoke.

The first to speak was just a tad taller than her sister, though most would never notice, because she had a braid flat against her crown, while her sister’s was raised. She whispered, as not to get in trouble, “Hi, Harry! I’m Parvati. That’s Padma.”

A sharp looking girl with dark brown hair in a razorlike cut was called up next and Ms. Parkinson was also sent to Slytherin.

Parvati’s sister waved her hand, “We’re cousins through the Potter line.”

“Oh, hello!” He got ready to say more, ready to burst with excitement to meet more family he didn’t realize that he had, but just then Padma’s name was called. His shorter cousin went into Ravenclaw, just before her twin sister was called up and sorted into Gryffindor.

Then came the moment of truth.

“Harry Potter!”

A hush fell over the hall as he stepped forward. He went up and took a seat on the rickety old stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and he was surprised to feel a stirring within him. It was like another presence in his mind and he wasn’t fond of it.

“No, of course not, Mr. Potter,” A voice sounding just like the one that sang out in the hall minutes before, but it was only in his head, “Far too fond of your privacy and secrets, but don’t be concerned. You’re a chip off the old block! A little practice and I’ll be the last to join you in here.”

“What?”

“Nothing to be concerned with now. Your research will clarify all,” The hat insisted, “Now, where to put you?”

Harry tried to breath. He didn’t feel like the others took this long. Well, maybe Hermione.

“Yes, a good mind, ready and willing to learn. Brilliant and individualistic, there can be no doubt,” It whispered, “But they’re not your drive or motivation. And you’ve already worked far too hard for an eleven year old. Far too much work and loyalty is no challenge to you; no need to gild the lily.”

He barely managed to keep his snort of derision in his head.

“Slytherin or Gryffindor it is,” The hat allowed, “But which should it be?”

It took him a moment to realize that the question wasn’t rhetorical. He had his mum and dad’s letters, but there didn’t seem much point in clinging to their house, when he knew nothing else about it. Honestly, his curiosity was far more inclined toward his father and he could talk to snakes after all.

“So it shall be, then, Mr. Potter. Good luck on your way to greatness, my boy,” The hat assured, before roaring for the whole hall to hear, “Slytherin!”

There was just a moment’s pause from around the hall as he stood, before the Slytherin table broke into cheers for him as well. Harry quickly descended the stairs and bounced over to the table, taking the spot next to Draco, which stationed them across from Daphne and Pansy. When he looked up to his father, the man was politely clapping as he had for all those that entered his house, but that small quirk of his lip had also returned.

After a moment the professor turned away and looked up the table. Harry watched the Head of Slytherin and Headmaster, who was grinning, trade a look, which ended in his father rolling his eyes. He didn’t know what that was about, but neither of them looked displeased with his placement. As a matter of fact, after a moment his grandfather turned to Harry and toasted to him, making the eleven year old beam.

Ron went into Gryffindor, before the other boy he’d been talking to was the only student left. Blaise Zabini was declared a Slytherin and took the seat next to Harry. Once all of them were sorted a final cheer echoed from every table and the Headmaster spoke. He said a few words, which were random and weird, and Harry couldn’t remember after the fact if you paid him, before the feast began.

With a wave of Albus Dumbledore's hand suddenly a proverbial mountain of food appeared on every table. The sight was a bit much to take in, honestly. Food hadn't exactly been free flowing at the Dursleys.

Still, he met the prefects for his house, Gemma Farley and Artemis Scamander. They would be responsible for showing them around Slytherin and making sure that all the first years knew the basics of Hogwarts before classes started. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when both smiled gently at him, in a way he'd always imagined elder siblings looking at a younger, and they informed him that he could come to them if anyone gave him any trouble.

He learned about everyone's family while they ate. 

Draco's father was a politician, but his commentary on the man was minimal, as he was far closer to his mother. Apparently Lady Narcissa Vinda Rosier Black Malfoy was an heiress, which meant in this world that she had her own title and a place in the government, rather than just being named for her husband's status. The woman was a mind healer and still published in the field; Harry asked if he could see her work sometime and the blonde merrily agreed.

Turned out there was more to the boy than an obnoxious brat. Harry was relieved, as the last thing he needed was seven years with another Dudley. Despite his flamboyant and boisterous nature, one just had to drill a bit and stomp out his near second nature superiority complex, but that was almost reflexive given the darker boy's dry wit.

Artemis was the grandson of a famous magizoologist, who had, apparently, literally written the book on caring for magical creatures. Harry learned, though he didn't broadcast it, that their grandfathers were close friends. That seemed like a disclosure best kept until he'd been able to talk to the two men at the staff table.

Blaise alluded to his mother's lack of popularity in most pureblood circles, after the mysterious deaths of her six husband's, all under questionable circumstances. The woman was an heiress as well and best friends with Draco's mother, along with Harry's father, though her title came from Uganda and she attended a school called Uagadou. Apparently all of her late husbands attended schools named Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, which was why Blaise had been sent to Hogwarts, after she decided to settle in the southern parts of Scotland.

"So, she's a black widow?" Harry clarified, though his voice was low and unassuming.

His new friend leaned in closer, face housing a grin that he'd put money on melting panties in a few years' time, "Not that even your lineage could prove, Potter."

"I have no idea what that means," He confessed, head tilting to the side.

Both Draco and Blaise leaned back, meeting glances, while Daphne eyed him up and down across the table. Harry raised a brow in her direction and it was the witch who spoke up next, "Come on, Potter, come off it. Everyone knows you're the Stag Charger's son and heir to the Hard Charger himself."

He rolled his eyes, "Let me be very clear, I know nothing about my family. You all know more than I do about them at this juncture."

Draco scrutinized him, "You have to know you're the Liberator's heir. Everyone in our world does."

"Who?"

They all stared at one another in complete and utter shock.

After a moment it was Blaise who stepped up to give him some answers, while the others went back to making polite conversation, which was most certainly a cover to keep those down the table from overhearing. Harry had to say that he liked the natural way the snakes seemed to cover one another. Especially when they all seemed willing and able to give him information about his family that he desperately needed.

"Alright, quick Potter family tree lesson," Blaise told him in a low voice, both of them assuming the position of a casual conversation as they continued to eat, "But, I can only go back about four generations. Beyond that it's a bit of a mystery to everyone."

"Your parents were James and Lily Potter. She was a muggle born witch, a fact that will make you unpopular with some in our house by definition, though she was a brilliant early development healer, who created vaccines for magical children, most notably against obscurials."

Harry didn't know what the hell the second part of that meant, but he did know that the first part didn't sound right. Not given that his grandfather was sitting up at the head table and was very clearly a wizard. He clarified, "Muggle born; does that mean there's a muggle somewhere in the family tree, or that both her parents were muggles?"

Blaise scoffed, pushing his potatoes around, "You'll hear some purists of no virtue refer to it as the first, but in general if there's just a history involving a muggle, people are referred to as half-bloods."

Harry nodded in understanding, well aware he was missing something in that case, but unwilling to admit it.

"Your father was James Potter, also known as the Stag Charger, and one of the greatest undercover operatives that Macusa ever knew," Blaise grinned, "To this day no one knows how he did it, but while he was commuting to Macusa there was no better."

"Macusa?"

"The Magical Congress of the United States of America," The mocha skinned Slytherin grinned, "We'll get back to that in a minute, just give me a couple generations."

Harry nodded, unable to do anything else.

"His parents were Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Black," Blaise disclosed, "She was the daughter of a disowned daughter from the Black Line, who met and married a genie of unknown identity that she freed."

His list of things to research was ever growing. Wizards and giants and now genies? What could they throw at him next?

"Fleamont Potter was a world famous potioneer, who invented Sleekeasy Hair Potion," He smirked at Harry, appraising his curls of ebony anarchy, "Which we will begin experimentation with immediately."

Harry leaned in closer and his lips quirked up, "Don't lie to me, Zabini. You can't resist my big green eyes and wild snake coils. Confess!"

He leaned in just a little bit closer, lip pulling up just a bit more, "You'll never make me talk, Potter."

They both backed up with a grin, before going back to their conversation, "He was the only child of the Hard Charger and the Liberator."

Harry raised a brow at him, curious about the nicknames.

"Henry Percival Graves Potter, who dropped the first and last to become the first vampire auror at Macusa in 1880," Blaise disclosed, "Decades before any other Ministry would ever hear of it. He managed to be their Director of Security a decade later and remains in the position to this day."

Great, now there was a vampire in the mix. Why didn't they just throw in a werewolf and have a party? Still, he guessed, "The Hard Charger?"

"Indubitably," Blaise allowed, "And sometime in the early 1900s, he married Le Libérateur."

They were interrupted by screams and shouts when, suddenly, a hoard of ghosts came barrelling through the walls. Prefects across the hall were quick to grab those who had panicked, most rolling their eyes, as the ghosts hooped and hollered for a few minutes. Harry watched all of them fascinated, before they started mingling with the students after the initial jump scare.

A thin ghost with long dark hair and blank eyes began to float up from the bottom of their table, something staining the robes of his ghostly visage. Artemis quickly leaned over to fill them in, “That’s the Bloody Baron. Our house ghost; quite friendly and you’ll want to be on his good side to avoid trouble with the local poltergeist, Peeves. He’s the only one that twat listens to!”

“Evening, Baron,” Gemma offered to the ghost once he was within earshot.

“Good evening, Prefect Farley,” His voice was deep and intimidating, but he didn’t look unkind as he looked over their newest additions to Hogwarts, “And how are our snakelings enjoying their first night at Hogwarts?”

“Still getting used to the sights, I do believe,” Artemis offered.

“Nothing like it in the world!” The Bloody Baron offered, “Now, we have a six year running streak with the cup. I hope none of you plan to disrupt that rather ambitious run!”

They all gave quick responses in the negative and soon he was floating up to the head table, after expressing that he couldn’t wait to get to know each of them. Harry looked over and spotted a beautifully dressed ghost conversing with the prefects from Ravenclaw, while a ghost almost pulled his head off at the Gryffindor table, and a chubby ghost roared with laughter at Hufflepuff. The rest were floating around randomly and seemed to be table hopping.

Harry quickly redirected himself back to their conversation. Not knowing anything about his family didn't mean he couldn't do a quick mental reduction based on his parents' letters, "Gellert Grindelwald?"

Blaise sat back and appraised Harry for a few moments, before he drew closer once more, "I won't wax poetically or try to sway you to his politics, but let me be very clear, he was the most renowned Dark Lord in history."

He seemed to read Harry's eyes, as the other boy wondered at a comparison between the term used for his grandfather and his parents' killer. Blaise leaned in just a tad closer before disclosing, "Most of them would never admit it, but those that followed the loon did so because they hoped he'd be a second coming. They were wrong."

Draco snorted, but a gleam in his eyes told Harry that the blonde didn’t disagree. He just hummed, trying to absorb the information.

"Make no mistake, he lost control of his faction and had fundamental errors in his platform," Blaise allowed, "But Grindelwald, Graves, and the Headmaster led the Darkly Inclined Liberation Movement though standing across enemy lines from one another. Mates torn apart for the greater good, they are the three most powerful wizards in the world."

Harry noted that he said the name differently from himself, pronouncing the Dark Lord's name with a 'v' instead of a 'w'. That wasn't what truly caught his attention though, "Mates?"

"All three of them," He shrugged, "But, that's a mystery that's been left to the masses for generations, as Dumbledore has nothing to do with the other two."

Draco dropped his cover conversation to join back in with them, though the prefects and girls kept talking, "And you're the heir to two out of three."

Unless Harry's mother had a sibling, he realized that he was the heir to all three. Is that why his mother's status as Dumbledore's heir was unknown? He had so many questions. The one he put forth was what the Darkly Inclined Liberation Movement meant.

Draco shrugged and answered, "It means many things, but the perfect example is the Hard Charger. A paragon for virtue and justice, despite being a vampire, he was kept from joining the Auror Force for a long time, all because he had a dark inheritance."

"Assimilation politics were pushed, along with secrecy, for a very long time," Blaise continued, "It became difficult for mates, or spouses, of the same gender, family relation, or with multiple partners, to claim their marital status and they were forced to try hiding, sometimes even among the magical community."

"Your grandfather fought to stop it," Draco insisted, before his silver eyes sparkled "Actually, my grandmother, Vinda Rosier, was his right-hand witch."

Based on Lady Malfoy's name, Harry was assuming that fact was through his mother's side.

"He failed to destroy secrecy politics and place wizards in a ruling class," Blaise admitted, "But, he succeeded in protecting our ways and freeing us amongst our own."

Harry sat back, trying to absorb it all. He had questions, about mates, and vampires, and genies. About his father and grandfather at the head table, and why so much was known about his dad’s family, but not his mother or second father. About how wizard biology worked, and having multiple parents, and the difference between mates and spouses.

It was a long and complicated mound of research that needed to be done, but it was certainly more information then he'd had before. They joined back into the wider conversation about a creature that Artemis' grandfather, Newt Scamander, had recently discovered and was studying. Apparently it was a cross between a dragon and something called a salamander, but which could change its size, and had a fire impervious to water. The two creatures had never been known to interbreed.

After a few minutes to let him process all he'd been told, Blaise named his price, "Now that you know, tell me how the hell you don't already know all of this."

Harry sat back, Draco listening closely on his other side, "When my parents were killed, I was shipped to the muggle world with my mother's family. The first time I heard of the magical world was when I received my Hogwarts letter."

The two friends met eyes behind Harry, utterly astounded by the revelation. No one would believe Harry Potter had been brought up all but a muggle, even if they stood to proclaim it to the hall. Not the Liberator's heir. There would probably be a riot.

Horror didn't seem to be a grand enough word for what he saw in their eyes.

After a moment, Blaise returned his attention to Harry, something like protectiveness flaring in his gaze, "Stick with me, kid. We may not always be the most popular amongst them…" He raised his chin down to indicate down the rest of the table, before also nodding to the other three tables as well, "But I'll get you out of here without getting eaten."

Draco nodded next to him, "We both will."

Harry grinned at them, glad that he had friends, and offered his gratitude. It was as they were all turning back to food that the Headmaster stood to make his announcements for the term. They were told that the Forbidden Forest was, well and truly, forbidden; Harry was shocked. And that the caretaker wanted them reminded that novelties from the joke shop that he’d seen with Hagrid were banned from the school. Both statements were made while he was eying up Ron’s twin brothers, Fred and George, at the Gryffindor table. He explained that Quidditch tryouts would be the second week of term and Harry gathered from Draco’s excited rambling that he was enthusiastic about the sport.

Finally, he remarked that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, was off limits. He stated outright that those who disobeyed would die a painful death, which had Harry and his friends sharing a look, before they turned to their prefects. To be fair, both Artemis and Gemma didn’t notice them at first, because they were meeting eyes utterly confused. When they noticed the first years looking disturbed by the blatant warning, both just told them it must be an injured creature from the forest, or something similar.

He and Draco shared another look. Harry had far too much to figure out just at the moment, but he couldn’t help being curious for more of an explanation. They sang the school song willingly enough, even as he kept thinking about the explanation that they hadn’t gotten. For some reason he just knew that it was linked to his exchange with Hagrid in Gringotts.

Once they were dismissed for bed, Harry watched as the other students hurried out ahead of the first years and prefects. When everyone else was clear of the door, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws went out one after the other, and then Hufflepuffs left, just before Artemis and Gemma motioned for them to follow. With the last of them heading out the door, movement from his peripheral vision suggested that staff were making their escape as well.

Where he saw the tail end of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw disappearing around opposing corners and, it looked like, heading up the staircases, Hufflepuf was descending down a set of stairs to the left, while Artemis and Gemma were leading them down a set behind a door to the right. Past the lions and eagles, he swore he spotted several staircases moving about, and had to take a deep breath. Harry looked around fascinated by the sheer number of moving portraits that decorated the walls, before he and Draco started down the stairs side by side. Blaise was behind him, paired off with Daphne, and they seemed to be taking it all in too.

The atmosphere changed when they got down into the dungeons. Draco was telling him all about his mother’s stories from this place, which was apparently just referred to as the Slytherin Dungeon. It housed their common room, as well as their Head of House’s apartments and office. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he would see his father or grandfather tonight.

Decorations on the wall became more sparse as they descended. Portraits became larger and were also joined by different sorts of statues. Daphne put in that she was curious to know what, if anything, the different gargoyles led to. By the time they came to a stop behind their prefects, Harry was wondering if any of them were going to make it out of this circus alive.

Staircases move, statues leading to secret places, and now, apparently it was appropriate to approach bare walls with nothing on them! After the blonde girl’s comment, he would have felt better if they had, at least, approached a gargoyle. But, of course not!

They were at the barest stretch of wall Harry had seen yet, when Artemis spoke to the stone, “Savidicus Anguis.”

Suddenly the stones began to ripple and move, not unlike the brick entrance to Diagon Alley after Hagrid tapped it. He didn't have a problem remembering what the older student had said, memorization was always incredibly easy for him, but did wonder what it meant. Despite his curiosity, he wasn't expecting the answer of 'silver tongued serpent' to cross his mind with as much certainty as he could possibly muster. Shaking his head, he doubted the accuracy of the thought, but did note to check it out later.

Following Artemis and Gemma into the space that had to be the Slytherin Common Room, Harry was in slight awe. All of the loungeable furniture was sleek black leather, while the high backed wooden chairs that were scattered around various tables set up with chess or books, were covered in green cushions. There was a giant silver serpent on a green background above a black stone fireplace, while the rest of the walls and floor were a paler stone.

A little intimidating were the skulls and tapestries depicting the adventures of past Slytherins, but Harry was also intrigued to know the story behind every one. The room had a greenish glow cast by the light mixing with the fact that all the windows showed them to be underground and built into the lake, if he was guessing right. He hadn’t seen any other waterways that the Common Room could be against.

The rest of the students must have been unpacking and settling in, because the common room was utterly deserted. There were only nine first years trailing the two prefects, so they turned to get started with whatever speech the two had prepared. Gemma took the lead with a soft smile.

“Welcome to Slytherin House, witches and wizards. You’ll hear some say that our house is the problem house, but I assure you that they are merely jealous of our ambition and drive,” She told them, “We expect each of you to do your part and put every effort into being a tribute to our great and noble house, earning points through exceptionalism and ceasing to get caught in any sort of shenanigans.”

“As you might have heard, the password is Savidicus Anguis; this will change every fortnight and new passwords placed on the Common Room Announcement Board just there. Dormitories are three people in a room. Ladies, you will be to the left,” Artemis took over, gesturing to the only two doors in opposing sides of the space, “Gentlemen, to the right. You will move down a floor every year you are here.”

“Breakfast is required and served from seven o’clock, until classes start promptly at nine. Your schedules will be handled out tomorrow at breakfast,” Gemma started again, “Curfew is at ten o’clock sharp, if you do not want to have detention.”

“Students from other houses are prohibited in the Common Room without exception,” Artemis looked over Harry’s head, cocking an eyebrow, “Would you like the floor, Professor?”

A silky baritone made them all jump, “Momentarily, Mr. Scamander.”

Artemis nodded smoothly, “Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our resident Potions Master and Head of House, Professor Severus Snape.”

Harry was glad that he hadn’t needed to turn around as his father glided up to the space between Artemis and Gemma, his movement splitting Nott off from his huddle with Crabbe and Goyle. He reminded himself to breathe, both Draco and Blaise not noticing anything amiss from their place at either of his shoulders. It was one thing to see the man up at the head table, it was quite another to see him right there, just a few feet away.

He turned to look at them, though his eyes didn’t linger on either Harry or Draco, “I do welcome you all to Slytherin and remind you that your worst enemy who flies under the same banner is your best friend outside of these walls. That is the way of the snake. I will be coming around to your dormitories, as some of you are required to attend a brief trip to the Hospital Wing, which is routine, as well as to make sure that you are settling in well. Your prefects are your primary resource, along with myself, should any problems arise.”

Onyx eyes turned to Artemis and Gemma, “Mr. Scamander and Miss Farley are in their sixth year and old hats at this by now, let me assure you. I doubt there is anything you could throw at them that they could not handle.”

Both flushed and offered their gratitude.

“With that said, I suggest you all get ready for bed, unless I come to collect you. Classes begin tomorrow and I hope you have prepared yourselves for lessons aptly.”

They were dismissed with the jerk of his head and everyone booked it to the previously mentioned dormitories. Opening the door to the right, Harry found a set of silver looking stone steps, which started to move upward of their own accord, as soon as he’d gotten his footing. Draco and Blaise quickly jumped onto the stone escalator behind him.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Harry was relieved to see that his name was plastered on a door to the right, which listed his new friends as bunking with him. Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle headed into their room to the left with a nod, while the other trio moved into their room curiously. It seemed that all of their things had arrived, while they were at the Welcoming Feast being sorted.

Three beds were all set against the wall to their left. The center bed had a nightstand to the right and a desk to the left, with the beds on either side, closer to corners, only had a nightstand on one side of them. Each of them had a desk and chest of drawers on the adjoining wall, while Harry realized that the chest of drawers for the middle bed was across from it on the opposing wall. On either side of the third chest of drawers were two large open black doors; one led to a separate shower and large tub, while the other was to a toilet and vanity with three sinks. Harry doubted that the two were separate, truly, he just couldn’t see the shared space due to the wall.

The walls of the room were Slytherin green, while all the furniture was blackwood. Every piece of trimming across the room was shining silver. And, of course, snakes were prominent across the board.

Harry rushed to let Hedwig out of her cage, where she sat at the end of the third bed on top of his trunk, as Draco did the same with a solid black owl, knowing that they had been cooped up all day. Unlike them, Blaise was making for a regal black and gold cat carrier. None of them said anything, until they had their pets out and figured introductions were necessary.

“She’s bloody gorgeous, Harry,” Blaise commented, even as he pulled a stunning looking cat out of his carrier. It had a sleek coat of black as its base color, but its fur had a golden pattern like a jaguar, and its sleek black tail puffed out like a lion on the end, the tuff once more turning to gold.

“You’re one to talk,” Harry exclaimed, “Boy or girl?”

“Girl; this is Asha,” Blaise grinned, setting the cat onto his bed, “She’s a Egyptian Kneazle. They’re bred to look like a wampus.”

“Wampus?”

“An American Lion,” Draco jumped in, setting his owl up on a silver perch, before stepping up to take a closer look at Hedwig, “They look like an inverted jaguar, except the males have manes like an African Lion.”

“Oh, cool. Ironic, but cool,” Harry noted, before holding up his Snowy Owl a bit more, “This is Hedwig. She also likes Iggy.”

“I know owls don’t like to be touched, but she’s a tempting specimen,” Blaise noted.

Harry laughed, “Not Iggy, she loves people. Say hello, Iggy.”

She gave a pleasant call, before soaring off his arm and over to land on the Zabini heir’s shoulder. Once settled the owl burrowed down and happily rubbed her head against his cheek, letting him stroke her feathers. Blaise looked at Harry in awe, “I’ve never seen such a friendly owl!”

Draco snorted, looking at his eagle owl, “Why aren’t you that friendly?”

The creature just shrieked and put its back to them.

“Yeah, I know. You don’t like anyone but me,” He scoffed, before pointing at Harry’s owl, “Do not try that with mine, if you want to keep your fingers. He's named Saiph though.”

“Noted,” Harry chuckled.

“I’m changing into my pajamas,” Draco declared, opening his trunk and snatching what looked like silk green pants and a tank top.

That surprised Harry, “Shouldn’t we wait to see if Professor Snape comes by?”

“That’s just for half-bloods and mud...muggle borns, who might not have been vaccinated for magical diseases as a baby,” The blonde informed him.

Harry noticed that he switched words after a look from Blaise, but he didn’t have time to investigate. The blonde disappeared into the bathroom too quickly. Instead of trying to get answers from him, the resident fish out of water just tugged off his robes and took a seat on his bed, making a puckering sound to see if Asha wanted to come over. She did, as it turned out, and joined him once his shoes were off.

Raising a brow at Blaise, stroking the kneazle, he demanded, “What was that about?”

The darker boy sighed, moving to sit on his bed facing Harry, “He was going to use the term mudblood, but I didn’t think you would approve. It’s a term for muggle borns, but I think the negative connotations are obvious.”

He just hummed in response, moving to get Hedwig’s white gold perch out of his trunk and set up next to his chest of drawers in case the other first year got tired of her. From the residency that she’d taken on his shoulder, Harry didn’t think it was going to be an issue, as he sat back down to cuddle with Asha, “Here’s what I don’t get… In the last hour or so, I’ve found out that I’ve had a genie and a vampire in my family history…”

“And a siren. Gellert Grindelwald is a siren, more specifically a seer,” Blaise grinned when the other boy set him with a surprised look, “Did I forget to mention that?”

“Yeah,” Harry scoffed at him, “You did!”

“My apologies, continue.”

“Alright, so sirens, vampires, and genies are fine,” Harry proposed, “But muggles in the family tree somehow make you less than?”

Blaise appraised him, “Theoretically, you’re right. Even your grandfather would say that you’re right.”

“But?”

“Most tend to draw the line between those inside the magical community, who honor our ways,” Blaise explained, “And those who don’t. Let me be clear, those purists of no virtue that I spoke of earlier? They don’t even think witches and wizards should be mixing with other magical races, though it would push us to extinction quickly, but I’m trying to keep extremist stupidity out of the conversation.”

“I appreciate that,” Harry admitted, “So, what? Witches and wizards all have the same ways?”

“Maybe that’s where we are most different from them. No two of us have the same ways,” Blaise admitted, “But we honor what our magic tells us is right. Where it leads we follow. You lived with muggles? Tell me, do you think they could be trusted with power?”

Harry didn’t have to think hard about his answer, not after a decade with the Dursleys, “No… But neither came some wizards.”

Blaise blinked at him confused.

“The muggles I lived with were awful people and they did awful things to me, all because I had magic. That’s a conversation for a different day though,” Harry disclosed, emerald eyes holding rich brown evenly, “But you also told me that one of these so called purists of no virtue slaughtered my parents while claiming my grandfather’s legacy.”

The other boy gasped at the even, all but casual way that he said it.

Harry just continued honestly, “If I was going to hate anyone, then I’d have to hate all of you evenly across the board...” The water shutting off indicated that Draco was almost done, so Harry moved to grab a pair of sweats and a white undershirt, finishing his thought as he slipped past the blonde and into the bathroom, “And I choose to go another way.”

Unaware of their conversation, as the door shut Draco raised a brow at Blaise, “Go another way on what?”

Running a hand over his face, Blaise didn’t know how to respond. That conversation had not gone the way that he expected and that was a rarity for him. He had no idea what Harry’s definition of awful was, in terms of the muggles he lived with, but Blaise couldn’t help but be concerned. Growing up in the magical world, despite Harry’s argument being completely sound, he couldn’t help but assume the absolute worst.

Still, he finally found the words and warned Draco, "He's either the true second coming or a whole lot of trouble."

With the gel washed out of his hair, white blond locks bounced around his eyes as the other first year tilted his head. He was saved from having to answer by the arrival of their Head of House, even though he suspected that his godfather heard the comment. Draco hurried over to the door with not a care, “Uncle Sev!”

The vampire hugged him, congratulating him on his placement, before quickly noting, “You have not been downstairs to firecall your mother.”

The blonde pointed to his things, “I was going to unpack first…” The completely even look he received had him amdending, “Why don’t I go do that now?”

“A wise decision,” Blaise couldn’t help but snicker, as the Malfoy heir hightailed it back down the stairs. The sound brought dark eyes to him, where they had wandered to Harry’s empty bed and the closed off bathroom, “And congratulations to you, as well, Mr. Zabini.”

“Thank you, professor,” He opened his mouth to continue, before realizing he hadn’t thought about how to address the issue verbally. Of course, that didn’t mean his hesitation would go unnoticed.

“A concern, Mr. Zabini?”

Blaise looked at Hedwig on his shoulder, knowing that he didn’t have a lot of time, “If we had good reason to believe that a fellow Slytherin had been through a trauma that might require staff attention?”

“Good reason?”

“Including, but not limited to, confession of such a thing.”

Black as night eyebrows raised, “I would need but an indication to look into the issue.”

Water cut off in the bathroom and Blaise took a deep breath. Harry hadn’t even made it a step out, when he offered smoothly, “The blonde’s brain matches his roots, apparently, Harry. Professor Snape does need to see you.”

It took Harry a minute to follow, where he was coming out to get his hamper set up and put his dirty clothes in it, but he was already under scrutiny when he looked over. Given that he’d been going to sleep, the first year hadn’t bothered to hide the necklace that his parents’ letters had transformed into after he was done reading them with Hermione. His father was already staring at the gold roaring lion pendant, with a mane made of rubies, and which had emeralds for eyes, as well as the second charm of the same size, a skeletal black bird made of tungsten, with diamond eyes and a symbol he didn’t recognize in white gold trapped in the ribcage. It was as if he’d seen a ghost by the time Harry knew that he was there.

No idea what to do, but also not wanting to appear uncooperative, Harry gestured to his clothes, “Of course, Professor. I can change b…”

“No need, Mr. Potter,” He assured, waving to the bedroom shoes that he could see in the open trunk, “Everyone else will be in much the same state. Please get your shoes and come along.”

“Yes, sir.”

He quickly grabbed his shoes and followed the professor back down the silver stairs, a little relieved when Hedwig flew after them and perched on his shoulder, particularly when his father didn’t object. When they passed through the common room Draco was talking to a face in the fireplace and based on what he called it, the visage was his mother’s. He couldn’t help but reel a little at the sight.

“It’s called a firecall,” The older wizard explained.

Harry just nodded.

When they were out in the hall, his father quickly moved them back up the way had come, and finally referenced the necklace, “Where did you get those?”

“Mum and Dad sent them to me,” Harry explained, “I… I swear, they were letters at first, and then… They just changed, into a necklace.”

He huffed something too dark to be a laugh, but there was a sort of humor to it, “You don’t have to convince me. I’m familiar with James Potter’s handiwork. May I?”

When he extended a hand for the necklace, Harry quickly slipped it off, giving him the tether. As if it was the easiest thing in the world, his father transformed the necklace back into the letters and looked at them, scoffing only a moment later, “Of course not.”

Harry stuttered, confused, “W...What?”

Without missing a beat the Potions Master turned the letter toward him, showing him that the entire missive was blacked out, not a word showing, “And quite right they were. They are for your eyes only.” 

A shake of his hand was all it took and the letters were back in the form of a necklace. He ran a hand over both charms, before slipping it back onto Harry without pausing their strides, “I was only curious about what they told you, anyway, since the jig is very clearly up. Should have known your mother wouldn't trust you to just us.”

It was no big secret what his parents had said to him, so Harry quickly revealed, “Mum told me that you were my third parent and that Albus Dumbledore was her father. She said she had five parents and not to worry about the biology the way that they did; accused the Dumbledores of being overly dramatic babies at heart."

He noted when the professor's lips curled upward in a smirk, but he wasn't instructed to stop talking, so he didn't, "And Dad said that if you were still doing your heartless vampire double agent schtick, to remember that his favorite Crowned Prince of the Chatocic Bisexuals was in there somewhere."

Harry could help but grin when the other man snorted so hard that it had to hurt, before the older Slytherin hissed, "I don't know why I ever married him."

"And then he told me to join dueling club my second year, because apparently it will be worth it," Harry disclosed, "Along with the tidbit that you were the second greatest duelist of your generation."

"He was a seer; psychic, I suppose you would call it," Dark eyes studied him for a moment, before the pale wizard revealed, "He was the best. We were dueling partners in school."

Harry beamed with that knowledge, shifting to walk closer with the admission, "Really? Can I learn that?"

He got a hum in response before a quick, "We'll see."

Harry's lips pursed, but he continued, "Mum said that she was pregnant again, when they wrote the letters."

His father sighed, "She was. I'm sorry you didn't get to have a little brother or sister."

"Me too," Harry admitted, "And she told me that there were more important things then my pride and called me a mighty lion."

"Well, you may be the heir of Salazar Slytherin through me," He shrugged, "But you're the heir of Godric Gryffindor through her too."

Harry froze where they had been moving toward a staircase that he was pretty sure was one of the moving ones he'd seen earlier, as they got out of the dungeons, "Like our house? Like the other house with the lion?"

"Yes." 

One word was all it took to get Harry moving again, a hand running through maddeningly twisted locked as he processed the information, "Okay, you're the heir to Slytherin, Mum was the heir to Gryffindor, and Dad was the heir to the Hard Charger and the Liberator?"

An eye roll was his first response, then came an elaboration, "They were his parents. His legacy was being the heir of Ignotus Peverell."

"Who?" Harry asked, even as his primary curiosity was hanging over the side of the moving staircase to watch as it worked.

"The white charm in the ribcage?" When Harry nodded, coming back from the edge after a moment, the Potions Master just instructed, "Look it up."

"Don't think I won't!" Then something struck Harry, "But, I thought they were his grandparents?"

"Well, your grandfather Fleamont was… I believe you'll most recognize the term as, he was a bit of a gypsy," He sighed, hands coming up in a wave, as they exited the staircase, almost to the hospital wing, "Your dad was raised by his grandparents predominantly, as a result."

"Oh," Harry couldn't help but be curious, "So… Why does everyone think Mum's a muggle born? If the Headmaster and Orion Black were her parents?"

They didn't ride the staircase for very long. His father sighed, even as he waved Harry off the staircase, seizing him by the shoulder and guiding him onto the first floor. The first year could still see the Great Hall entrance when he glanced over his shoulder, as his father explained, "Well, she was kidnapped as a newborn and adopted by the Evans family. They discovered her identity at fourteen, but the Dumbledores never made that public knowledge."

"And her dad is mates with Dad's… Parents?"

His father stopped where they were about to pass through a stone entryway, the hand not holding Harry going up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe we thought you wouldn't find out." The Potions Master sighed before having him turn around and seizing both shoulders, "Let's get you through your checkup and then we'll go to my apartments to talk, alright?"

Harry beamed and nodded enthusiastically, only able to grin wider when his father cupped his cheek, before he was turned and ushered through the stone entryway. When they came through he found a bench with students lined up and waiting, while looking past it showed a medical ward with a series of beds, and a woman in auburn robes wandering between those already seated upon them. Hermione was sitting beside a Hufflepuff and he quickly took the spot next to her, once he was waved off to the bench.

His father wandered over to Professor McGonagall, an extremely short wizard with a long beard and white hair, and another witch who had a large frame and robes covered in dirt. The two he didn't recognize caught his curious gaze and smiled at him, which he returned, before noting that McGonagall was appraising him as well. He quickly turned to his bushy haired friend, leaving them to their adult conversation.

"Harry!"

"Mione, how's the lion's den?"

"Little loud and crowded, but wonderful," She grinned, "Snake pit?"

"Great thus far," Harry grinned.

"What are you doing here? Your mother invented at least half the standard vaccines."

"So everyone has been telling me," He huffed, "Maybe there were follow ups? I've been in the muggle world for as long as I can remember."

She hummed and they both quieted as the witch came to collect the Hufflepuffs up the bench, though the doctor eyed him surprised. Harry didn't give any other indication besides a raised brow, unsure about her reaction. No answers were readily provided, as she moved off with the badgers, so he just scooted up with Hermione.

The short wizard led the Ravenclaws out of the Hospital Wing and it only took a few minutes before his friend was called up. He was left twiddling his thumbs as his father and McGonagall spoke, though when he glanced over once the witch looked concerned. That was opposed to the Head of Slytherin, who was blank faced as a poker player.

Why his dad called him a heartless double agent was obvious. The wizard was very hard to read now that they weren’t alone. Harry was a bit fascinated, especially as he tried to determine if this was actually a routine visit or not.

Based on everyone else’s reactions, he had to say not.

Once Hermione was bouncing out, proclaiming that it was just a couple of shots, Harry smiled at her. Their interaction didn’t stop him from also spotting when McGonagall set her younger co-worker with a stern look, to which the Potions Master only raised his chin. An agreement of some sort.

The auburn witch led him to a bed and then turned with a small smile, “Hello, dear. I’m Healer Poppy Pomfrey. Most use Madam Pomfrey.”

“Harry Potter,” He shook her hand.

“I understand you’ve been in the muggle world for about a decade,” She told him, “That means we need to do a quick physical, so you’ll have to strip.”

A curtain was pulled for privacy, but Harry was frozen in his place, “Why?”

“It’s just a standard physical, dear,” She assured, brown eyes turning to appraise him, “A few diagnostic spells. Most who grew up in the non-magical world will have one over the coming week, but since you’re the only person in need in Slytherin, I didn’t want to put it off.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Logically, Harry knew he was completely and utterly screwed, but his brain raced as he tried to find an explanation. The witch looked him over and seemed to realize he was panicking. After a moment, she hummed and suggested, “Why don’t we just start with the diagnostic spells, then?”

She pulled a stool over and took a seat about a foot from Harry. With a wave of her wand a piece of parchment and a quill began to write by themselves, as she pointed the instrument at him and began. More spells were still being cast, when she started asking questions, “You’ve had several broken limbs and ribs, dear. Must be quite the adventurer. Could you tell me what happened?”

As the adrenaline subsided and Harry realized that it was coming out almost certainly, he huffed and asked, “Is there anyway to get you to drop this?”

“Certainly not,” She smiled at him, “But, I would much rather have your cooperation.”

Roughly running both hands over his face and through his hair, Harry sighed , “My uncle has caused several injuries when I didn’t complete chores to his satisfaction.”

“Can you tell me the name of the doctor you saw for treatment?”

Harry snorted, “Nonexistent. They healed on their own.”

“Was anyone else in the house?”

“My Aunt Petunia and cousin, Dudley.”

“Did they receive the same treatment?”

“No.”

“Did they participate with your uncle?”

“My aunt’s a slave driver, but she never touched me,” Harry sighed, “Dudley and his gang of friends are bullies, but not like Vernon.”

“Spells indicate that you have extensive scarring,” Madam Pomfrey disclosed, “I do need to observe them.”

The truth was out, whether he liked it or not, but he did not want to bare all in front of his father, “Only you have to see them?”

She sighed, “I don’t like the idea of not fully disclosing this issue to your Head of House, Harry. He has to know.”

He bit his tongue to keep in a hiss.

“...But, there are magical means of showing him,” The healer revealed after a moment, “You don’t have to do so.”

It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it was better than nothing. Harry nodded and pulled off his tank top. The witch didn’t gasp like he was expecting, but he supposed she wasn’t new to this sort of thing. While there were many scars to varying degrees covering his stomach and chest, the one he hated most was the word ‘freak’ carved in all capital letters over his belly button.

Her lips pursed and her face reddened a touch, as the only signs of her anger, but she quickly insisted, “There is nothing on the face of this world that you could have done to deserve such treatment, Harry. Nothing.”

A slow nod was his only response.

“Lady Magic was on your side in terms of the healing,” She disclosed, “Nothing needs to be rebroken or vanished.”

He didn’t know what either would have entailed, but he went with his gut feeling of relief.

The witch sighed, “Unfortunately, there is nothing even magic can do about scarring, unless you want scar arts done when you’re older. With that said, you are malnourished and dehydrated, but those are quick fixes with a few potions. We’ll call in a mind healer to work with you for as long as they deem necessary.”

“What happens now?”

“Now, I’ll get your potions and talk to Professor Snape,” She grabbed the parchment and made a few notes herself, “Can you tell me when the majority of the damage was done?”

“None since I got a wand. Most of it is from before I turned seven,” Harry explained. When she gave him a surprised look, he shrugged, “Eventually, you learn to play the game.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, but hissed, “The game is over. You are never, ever, going near that house again, I promise you.”

Again, he just nodded slowly. She stood to push the privacy curtain back and he hurried to put his shirt back on. He watched nervously as she led his father into a small alcove where he’d seen a desk earlier.

Unable to sit still, Harry got up and wandered over to a window. A thunderstorm had rolled in during the last couple of hours and he couldn’t help but wish that he was in the Great Hall. The storm soothed him in a way that nothing else probably could have.

He jumped a little when a monstrous sounding growl erupted from the alcove, but no voices raised. After a few minutes with no movement from the two adults, he went back to looking out at the grounds. Even through the rain, especially when lightning burst across the sky, Harry could see the Forbidden Forest where it loomed dark and brooding.

Artemis had said that it was full of creatures, like the kind that his grandfather studied. Apparently the school utilized it, but only staff was allowed inside. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what sort of magical beasts were there. Especially if the injured were cared for in the castle, as his prefects suggested.

“...Harry?”

Turning quickly as he realized that his father had come over, Harry took in the sight that the Potions Master made. He’d stopped a few feet away, no paler than he’d been before, but his eyes were red in an abnormal fashion. It seemed like his tears had a red tint, though the first year couldn’t understand why, and he was speaking before he even realized it, “Pops, I…”

Suddenly he was pulled from his seat and into a tight embrace. Harry clung to the black robes, strange feelings that weren’t his own returning once more, all turbulent, but he felt safe for the first time that he could remember. After a few minutes, he felt the Potions Master take a shuddering breath, “I’m so sorry, Harry. I… Son, you were never, ever supposed to be left with Petunia. If I’d known where you were…”

“You didn’t?” He was surprised and pulled away slightly. How could his father not have found out where he was?!

The older man flinched as if Harry had hurled the accusation at him, but he let Harry go, sinking down on the window seat before the eleven year old, “No, I… The night Mum and Dad died, I was with your Grandpa Al… The Headmaster. We got you out of the house and brought you back here, but when he suggested sending you to your aunt and the muggle world…”

A frustrated sigh escaped him and he tucked a strand of dark greasy hair behind his ear, but met Harry’s eyes to continue once more, “Your muggle grandparents died a couple months before Lils and Jamie and they were supposed to be safe in hiding. We had a rough idea to send you with Andy… An aunt who married a muggle born. That's who I thought… I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Then how did I even end up there!” Harry finally lost it, “Why just leave me with those lunatics for a decade?!”

“We never told the plan to Dumbledore. I assumed your mother had, that he knew it, when he asked me if you wouldn’t be safer with your aunt in the muggle world, rather than us.”

“Well, I can answer that with a resounding fucking no!”

He flinched but said nothing about the cursing or yelling, but when he spoke again there was a growl to his voice that seemed decidedly dangerous, “As far as the abandonment, I don’t know the answer, but I intend to find out.”

Harry wanted to demand an answer for what that meant. He wanted to know how a father could think that was okay. And what the bloody hell they were going to let him go waltzing into next.

His oncoming tirade was halted by the return of Madam Pomfrey, who was carrying a tray of potions as she’d said, and he wasn’t willing to bare his anger in front of the witch. Slumping on the stone of the wall next to the window, Harry took each vial that was handed to him quickly, having had to swallow enough vile shit over the years that it didn’t bother him. It was something about the way that the Potions Master kept wincing along with every harsh thought he had that tipped the first year off to the fact his inner musings were not just his own at the moment.

There was a blue potion that tasted like salt for dehydration, an orange one that tasted like orange juice for malnutrition, and, after she confirmed that he got nightmares, a purple one to prevent him from having dreams for a night was handed over, though he couldn’t take it until he was going to sleep. As instructions were given, Harry started to calm. He had to admit that his father looked to be in damn near shambles, and he knew from the turbulent emotions that he was somehow picking up on, the professor never would have let this happen consciously.

Of course, he was still angry. No one had to convince him that there was no justification for the Dursleys’ actions, because he’d been well bloody aware, since he realized Dudley was treated differently than him. But, as Hedwig, who hadn’t moved from his shoulders except to let him remove his shirt, butted her head against his cheek, the young Slytherin was struck by something Madam Pomfroy had said.

If even magic couldn’t heal scars, then he had no choice but to hope that they would fade with time, and hope that his anger at the injustice of it all would do the same. While he’d hoped to hide his scars from everyone for an indefinite amount of time, embarrassed by what his own uncle had done to him, Harry had meant what he said to Blaise earlier. Whatever he had suffered through in the past, losing his parents at a year old or Vernon Dursley’s knife, he chose to go a different way.

There was no place in the world for him, if he chose to simply hate everyone. No path forward was without pain, but somewhere in him after this brutal reveal, was still excitement to find out that he had family. He didn’t want to lose them to his rage, on the very day that he found them.

Even if he knew the emotion would be sticking around concerning the whole lot for a while.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Dreamless Sleep was handed over and Pomfrey turned to his father, who had risen, “I have the paperwork ready for the Headmaster.”

“I’ll take it to him, Poppy,” The Head of House offered, collecting the small stack of parchment she had, “After I drop off Mr. Potter.”

Harry perked up instantly, unhappy, even as he was led out of the Hospital Wing by the shoulder. They barely made it past the entryway, before he was hissing, “I thought I could go with you!”

His father quickly grabbed him by both shoulders, turning Harry to face him, “You are going to see so much of me that you’ll be sick of my presence by the end of the week, Harry. I swear it.”

That was doubtful, but he allowed it, where one of his father’s hands had come up to cup his cheek, Harry grabbed hold of his wrist to keep him in place.

“But,” That growl was back again, “I have to talk to Dumbledore and get both of us some answers.”

“Can’t I go?”

“Absolutely not,” The older Slytherin insisted, straightening up to guide him back toward the moving staircase, “If I decided to rip his throat out on the way up, you shouldn’t have to bear witness.”

Harry scrutinized his father at the completely even and serious way that the wizard said it. Suddenly the reality struck him. The lack of color to his father’s skin even during emotional moments, the difficulty reading the man, his seemingly red tears, and apparent ability to read Harry’s thoughts. He had to ask, “Are you a vampire?”

“Yes,” Severus offered honestly, “You might be too.”

That earned him a skeptical look, “Isn’t that the sort of thing you just know?”

Despite the absolute hell the last hour had been, the question pulled a curt chuckled from his father, “No. If you’re a born vampire, you don’t get the perks and curses of the inheritance until you’re twenty five.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, following him off the staircase, “What are those?”

He opened the door for his son, waving the first year through, “It depends on the day.”

Not appreciating the sarcasm, the younger wizard set him with a very done look, and rolled his eyes.

Instead of taking offense, it made the Potions Master laugh, “Research it.”

“I need a week just to research all the stuff I learned since this morning!”

“Madam Pince won’t be lonesome then.”

“Who?”

“The librarian.”

“Oh… But, Pops,” He drug the name out and put on forlornness.

“No. You can do your own research,” He dismissed, “Also remember, when we aren’t alone it’s…”

“Yes, Professor Snape,” Harry sassed, “I put that together myself, thank you.”

“You are going to lose so many points for that mouth,” He shook his head, despite the fact that his smile was fond, “For shame.”

“I can only imagine where I got that from!”

The vampire chuckled, “Your mother, actually. But, I’m sure most will try to put it on James.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” His father huffed, “Your father fought with a different arsenal.”

They made it back to the bare stretch of wall and Harry threw the password out quickly. When they entered, Draco and Blaise were the only students present, still talking to the blonde boy’s mother. Harry was quickly invited to join them and wanted nothing more than a moment to feel normal, so he quickly took the spot on the blonde’s otherside.

The same foreign feelings filled him and tasted decidedly like defiance, before his father spoke from behind the three first years, “Narcissa, I know it’s been a few years, but you remember my son, Harry?”

The witch in the flames looked up at his father, something certainly transpiring between the two, before she looked back at Harry with a bright grin, “About a decade, as I recall, but I certainly do. Hello, Harry.”

“Hello, Lady Malfoy!”

Her smile was a little tight, but she said genuinely, “How about we go with Aunt Cissy? Your father being my best friend and all!”

His ready agreement was cut off by Draco, “Wait a minute! You certainly forgot to mention that earlier!”

“Did I?” Harry asked innocently, “Must have slipped my mind.”

“Slippery as your mind may be,” The blonde snorted, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“It is not an announcement for the castle, Draco,” His mother’s curt tone seemed to deflate his flamboyant outrage, as her eyebrows of fire shot upward, “Favoritism cannot be a suggestion and I did not raise a gossip. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Mum,” He said, flushing bright pink, even in the fire light.

“There’s my good boy,” She grinned brightly again, “Oh my, bringing them both in for the home team! I could just burst!”

“Let’s make sure they don’t bring the whole house down,” His father’s dry sarcasm was like desert sand, “Before we celebrate.”

“Hey!” Harry and Draco chorused.

Blaise chuckled, before faking affrontement, “What about me!?”

“Pssh,” Draco’s mother dismissed him quickly, “There were never any doubts about you, darling.”

The comment made the umber toned boy grin.

“She is absolutely lovely, Harry,” The witch noted of his snowy owl.

“Thanks, Aunt Cissy,” He beamed, stroking the bird, “This is Hedwig! Say hello, Iggy!”

She gave a pleasant enough screech to the head in the fireplace.

“You’ll all have to excuse me,” His father interrupted, “I’m late for a meeting with the Headmaster. Cissy, will you be up for a firecall later?”

“Of course, dear,” She assured, “I’m stuck here by my lonesome as is!”

He nodded, before gesturing for Harry to give him a hug. The first year did so quickly, offering a quick, “Goodnight Pops,” as he figured that he wouldn’t see the man again tonight. They were all wished a good night’s sleep and reminded to get in bed by eleven to be fresh for breakfast, then their Head of House was gone out of the common room exit once more.

“She’s so friendly for an owl, Mum,” Draco told the heiress, happily taking Iggy when the owl flew onto his arm, “Saiph can’t believe it!”

“She certainly is,” Aunt Cissy chuckled, before her amber gaze went to Blaise, “And how is Ms. Asha settling in?”

Blaise chuckled, moving over to sit next to Harry, arms splayed out behind him and the other first year to prop himself up, when having sat in the same place seemed to grow tiresome, “Settling in fine. Though she wasn’t happy when Harry here deserted their cuddling. Almost took it out on his pillows.”

“Oh no, Asha, I’m so sorry,” He declared, “I would have much rather been cuddling with her anyway!”

The cry of her name was enough to have the Egyptian kneazle charging down the stairs. She made it quite clear that Harry was her new favorite as she scented him heavily, before perching in his lap while looking right at Blaise. The other first year feigned outrage and threatened to return her to the desert, but made no effort to make the feline more.

It only took a few minutes, before Draco’s mother sent them to bed, citing that they needed to settle down before eleven. The trio wished her a goodnight and headed upstairs, Harry carrying Asha and Hedwig having stayed with their resident blonde, though there was no going straight to sleep. The Potter heir had too many questions and, luckily, his new friends were far more cooperative than his father.

“So, how long have you two known one another?”

“Since we were two,” Draco disclosed, “Our mothers met when they went to have our inheritance tests done.”

Harry remembered his father using that term earlier in reference to his potential vampirism, “So, what else can you be besides a vampire, genie, or siren?”

Blaise laughed from his bed, where he was reading through his potions textbook, “Well, there’s honestly too much to name individually. It’s all based on family lineage. Some inheritances become partial and others are either present or not.”

“The three you named are either present or not,” Draco informed him, “While something like veela or mnemosyne inheritance decreases with every generation not of the same lineage.”

“I’m an incubus,” Blaise explained, “On top of being a wizard. Both of those are either present or not.”

“Siren and wizard,” Draco said, raising his hand that wasn’t stroking Hedwig.

“You said there was a test?” Harry double checked, as Asha chased the rat toy that Blaise had shown him how to conjure and control with his wand.

“Yeah,” Dray scrutinized him, “I can’t remember when they started being able to do them at any age, but you should check with Gringotts.”

“How do I do that?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow,” He promised, “Can’t wait to see which ones you’ve got. The Potter line is stacked!”

“So, how do they work? Pops said that vampires come into their inheritance at twenty five.”

Blaise nodded, “Some are linked to a certain age, hitting puberty, or their a mix. Some traits, such as fae empathy you’re born with but it gets stronger with age, and other abilities don’t bother you until you come into the full of the inheritance.”

“For example, I’m a siren, so at fifteen, I’ll come into the full of mine at midnight when the night of my birthday strikes,” Draco disclosed, “That’s also the night I’ll get my mating dream. But, unless someone lucks out and is a seer, then that inheritance doesn’t bother you too much beforehand...”

Harry remembered that was the magical world’s word for a psychic.

“Fun fact: It’s also the inheritance that allows you to discover and marry your mates at the youngest age.”

“Like that’s some grand prize,” Blaise scoffed.

“You don’t like the idea of having a mate?” Harry asked, already a bit in love with the idea, thinking it like an assurance that someone would meet their soulmate.

“Well, people with my inheritance don’t usually end up mated to anybody,” He explained, “Few people are open minded enough to our… needs.”

“I think it sounds romantic,” Harry admitted.

“Yeah, as long as you go with them,” Draco huffed, “Instead of avoiding them for a century like the Headmaster.”

“There’s a darker side of it too,” Blaise hissed, eyeing Harry, “Hasn’t your father ever told you about his mother?”

Harry scratched the back of his neck reminding, “Shipped to the muggle world, remember?”

That seemed to startle Draco, “So, you were really just reunited with him today?”

“More like, when he took me to the Hospital Wing.”

Blaise felt guilty as he looked at Harry. The other first year didn’t know how he knew that, but he did with certainty, and he knew when the mocha skinned first year swung to determination, “Well, it might crush the ambiance, but you need to know. Your grandmother, Eileen Prince, got saddled with an abusive, alcoholic muggle for a mate. He wound up causing her death when your father was sixteen.”

Draco flinched, even as Harry’s eyes swung to him shocked, but he nodded in confirmation, “Uncle Sev doesn’t like to talk about it, but it’s the cautionary story told to those with mates, so they don’t follow them blindly. Laws have changed to allow those with mates more freedom, but it wasn’t always like that.”

“Even Gellert Grindelwald was expelled from school for dating,” Blaise told him, “After he came into his siren inheritance.”

Letting both of those stories sink in, Harry tried to internalize the lesson that his friends were trying to share. Mating could obviously be wonderful and seemed to be celebrated as such, Draco had certainly seemed excited when he spoke of the mating dream, but it had a dark side too. That seemed to be with most things, Harry found, “Alright, what about your inheritance?”

“I’m an incubus,” Blaise reminded, “So, mine just strikes me alongside puberty, but it’s also an all or nothing inheritance.”

The blonde of their trio couldn’t seem to stop snickering as he said, “Yeah, makes for a real interesting first crush.”

Seeing the confusion in Harry’s eyes, once he was done shooting Draco a dirty look, Blaise moved to elaborate, “Incubi and Succubi are also called Intimacy Daemons. We have high sex drives post-puberty, similar to sirens - So, some people should keep their mouths shut!”

Draco just stuck his tongue out at him.

“...And we have electric currents in the areas used for intercourse,’ He explained, “To increase a partner’s stimulation and pleasure, like Veelas.”

He wandered over to his trunk and opened the compartment to the small library that he’d shown Harry when they first came upstairs; it was very impressive. Pulling out a black leather book, he brought it over to show the other first year, “The annoying twat was referring to when we get our Daemon appendages, which happens after we get our first wet dream.”

Harry looked at the diagram he turned to. There was one on both pages, but one was a rough female body sketch and one was male. Both showed a tail, horns, and a set of wings on each, “Woah, that’s so cool.”

“They can materialize in this plain of existence or be hidden,” Blaise explained, before grinning, “Except for during intimate encounters.”

“Yes, yes,” Draco drawled sarcastically, “You’re fabulous and everybody knows it.”

Whatever scathing remark Blaise would have made in response was cut off by the clock. It chimed eleven and they all knew it was time to actually go to sleep. Or it would have been, if there hadn’t been a knock on the door as the blonde was putting a Wake Me Up charm on the clock in their room.

All three of them shared a surprised look, before Draco moved to answer the door since he was already up, “Uncle Sev!”

He opened the door and let their Head of House into the room.

Harry was confused when his father glided inside, mouth open to say something, only to stop when he saw Blaise still sitting on his son's bed. His gaze locked with Harry’s and his brow went up. All the first year could manage was to return the same gesture, surprised to be seeing his father again so soon.

The vampire finally spoke after a moment, “I need to see Draco and yourself in the Headmaster’s office. Harry, your grandparents have asked to see you, and Draco, your mother is here.”

They both shared a look, before telling Blaise that they’d been back soon, and following the Potions Master out of the dorm room. All three of them knew something was afoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires were not heartless, despite popular belief, but they could choose not to feel. Disengaging with one’s empathy was good for undercover work or trying to cope with having lost one’s mates at twenty-one, but not so much for engaging with one’s eleven year old that had spent a decade in hiding. All the more, as soon as Hagrid departed to receive the first years from the train, Severus had flipped his proverbial switch, and taken to pacing his father’s office as he tried to process it all. Being around his surrogate father helped, the fae hitting him with a dose of calm whenever he near worked himself into a tizzy.

They made their way to the Great Hall soon after Hagrid departed, Minerva beating them there, and he rolled his eyes as Albus and his deputy placed bets on Harry’s house. He in no way believed that his father would be successful, given that Gryffindor took up two thirds of Harry’s parentage, but he admitted it would be nice. Having his son in his house would make him feel like the boy was safer.

Not that Minerva wouldn’t keep him safe. The woman was a lioness about her cubs, as Harry most certainly was, no matter where he went. It was just that his snakes tended to be a little more attuned to picking up trouble, where lions were a brash, if chivalrous, bunch. 

James had certainly been both of those attributes in spades, along with mischievous enough that Peeves still sung his praises, along with the poltergeist’s admiration of the Weasley twins. And Lily was fierce and aggressive when it came to getting her way, having developed a tough exterior because of her perceived status as a muggle born. The pair thought they could do everything themselves and he suspected Harry would follow their same path into the lion’s den.

Of course, Pomona and Quirrell were already there, so he sat down further from the other Heads of House, leaving the spot opposite Minerva for Filius as the two preferred. The witch truly could have gone either way in terms of her own Hogwarts house, everyone knew this. It didn’t take as long as it felt before the other students began to file in and once more fill their four tables, then Minnie was taking off to get into position.

He knew that it was just his anxiety giving him hell, but it still felt like the witch took forever to lead the first years inside. Given that the Welcoming Feast was conflated with the Sorting Ceremony, Severus knew that they wouldn’t be getting out of the Great Hall until nine o’clock. Yes, it was a long night for them to be on call, but he wasn’t sure why Quirrell felt the need to chat him up, the man had never been friendly before.

Luckily enough, his enthusiasm for them to be friends that had appeared in the last fortnight, was silenced by Madam Hooch taking a seat on the Potions Master’s other side. He wasn’t much of a sports enthusiast, but whatever her presence did to silence the new Defense professor, Severus was grateful. Hagrid rejoined them at the end of the table, just before Minerva brought in the hat and stool, and then she departed one more time.

The moment of truth felt like weight on his chest preventing him from breathing. The doors opened and the Deputy Headmistress led in their new students, but all his eyes could manage was search for his son. And it wasn’t difficult to spot him.

If he looked anymore like James at that age, Severus’ mouth would have been hanging open. He knew that from when the now eleven year old had been a baby, but it had gotten worse with age. He was surrounded by a babbling bushy haired witch, a scarlet wizard who would have to be a Weasley even in the hoard of other children his age, Draco, and Blaise. His gaze was locked on the banners hanging over each of the student tables in scrutiny.

A benefit of being a vampire, of course, was that he didn’t need to breathe except for habit, because he couldn’t have, even if he wanted to. After a moment to take in the Great Hall, as the other first years spanned out around the Sorting Hat, Harry finally looked up at their table. A small hiss escaped him when the boy noticed his father first.

And of course he did! The man was sitting in a high backed gold chair, in scarlet robes with golden suns, and a matching hat. He stood out like the attention seeking pain in the arse that he bloody well was! Especially when he beamed at the eleven year old and the gesture was returned.

Given that it was the tosser’s idea for them to treat Harry like any other student, to protect him from who their family was, Severus didn’t feel guilty for sending all of his irritation barrelling down the table to the arsehole. He hoped the Headmaster choked on it. Bloody Flaming Flamingo, indeed.

His thoughts of irritation were halted by Harry’s gaze finally wandering down the table and eventually landing on him. He’d always had his mother’s eyes, but at the moment they were blown wide as he looked at the older wizard, something very much like recognition shining in his eyes though it was impossible. Regardless, the vampire couldn’t stop the feelings of wonder and excitement that bubbled in his chest at seeing his son for the first time in a decade.

It hit him after a moment, when something like being overwhelmed crossed Harry’s face, that the boy might be a fae like Liy. He threw up his shield quickly, not wanting to overwhelm the child that they had never gotten the chance to test for his inheritances, before being unable to stop himself from giving his son a small smile. When it was returned, Severus was glad it was so difficult for his kind to cry, painful experience that it was.

“A smile, Severus?” Quirrell interrupted the moment, “Not much like you.”

He sneered at the usually timid little man, “My godson, Draco, is arriving this year.”

“Oh, how very exciting! Now which is he?”

Though he offered a description of the boy standing at Harry’s shoulder, Quirrell never turned to look. There was something off about the man, who had skittered around him nervously for years, but the Potions Master hadn’t been able to put his finger on it all summer. He wasn’t going to let the man find out about his connection to Harry until he had though.

Albus wasn’t wrong on that front. As much as he wished they could keep it quiet, instead of keeping Harry in complete darkness about the family, he had to admit that the boy would be in much more danger. Especially with the stone on campus this year.

Once they flushed out the reason that his mark had been darkening since the start of the summer, then Severus would revisit the issue with his father.

Relief was his primary emotion when Madam Hooch jumped into the conversation, inspecting the incoming first years for her predictions on the natural flyers. She named Harry as one almost certainly, citing that she couldn’t wait to get the boy on a broom, and he had to fight an eye roll. He and Lily hadn’t been much for Quidditch, but James had offers to go pro, if he hadn’t been determined to haul his arse through basics in record time at the British Ministry, so he could transfer to be under his father at Macusa.

Still, it gave him an excuse for the way his eyes kept straying to Harry.

Eventually, however, the Hat began its annual ode to itself and everyone in the hall listened intently. The students all cheered as it reached its end and then the ceremony began in earnest. The other first years watched intrigued for the most part, however he spotted Harry conversing with Blaise, Draco, and the newest Weasley a bit.

Once his godson was sorted, two girls snaked their way to Harry, but Severus had no idea who either were until their names were called. When he heard that they were Patils, it reminded him that James’ aunt had twins at the same time as Lily. Clearly they had been checking up on their cousin in some fashion.

His son was called up just after the pair were split between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Glancing up the table, he saw that the wizard responsible for running this circus, along with his second in command witch standing by his son, were about to come out of their skins with anticipation. It took every fiber of his self-control to suppress an eye roll.

The Sorting Hat took its own sweet time to give them an answer. Even longer than the Granger girl and he was pretty sure that she was only swayed by McGonagall’s presence. When the verdict first came in, Severus was fairly certain that he’d misheard at first.

“Slytherin!”

Minerva’s lips pursed, he knew not truly about Harry going into the house but about losing her bet, as she pulled the Sorting Hat from his head. His son stood up in the momentary silence, before the Slytherin table erupted into a fit of cheers at having gotten Harry Potter for their house, just as any of the others would have. In this matter of ambition, his snakes would not disappoint, though he doubted that the boy noticed how much louder it was then the other rounds of applause.

Severus clappled politely and couldn’t keep another grin from sprouting over his face, though only the students would have noticed it, as he turned to see the new arrival to his house take a seat next to Draco. His son was in his house… His son was actually in his house!

It was no surprise when his father looked down the table with a twinkle and all knowing grin. At that point, even he couldn’t fight it and rolled his eyes in response. The man turned away and the ceremony continued.

Eventually, Blaise ended the ceremony and Severus couldn’t have been less surprised where the young incubus wound up, if his life depended on it. None of them had dared to suggest anything different. Where Draco had a wild streak that made him and Cissy wonder, neither of them even remembered, most days, which of Binta’s husbands was Blaise’s father. He was too much of his mother’s mini-me.

Albus got up and did his usual schtick before the food was brought forth. Dinner passed quickly as it always did after that, students too engrossed in seeing old friends and meeting their newest additions. From her place to his right, Minerva was eyeing Albus and Abby's grandson where he sat conversing with Mr. Zabini under the Slytherin banners.

She had a good view, where they sat at the end of the Slytherin table, of the way the two were leaning into one another grinning, "Are they flirting?"

Albus didn't look up from his lasagna, having no doubt whatsoever about who she was scrutinizing, or at least one of the people she was scrutinizing, "They're eleven."

"Given who your best friend and mate is," She clipped, "At least look before you answer."

Rolling his eyes, the Headmaster sat back and let his gaze wander to the Slytherin table. Harry was leaning into the last student to be sorted, Mr. Blaise Zabini, who was matching the stance in kind. They were both grinning at one another as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Well," He noted after a moment to take them in, even as the pair quickly backed up and resumed their conversation, "I've been wrong before."

"They're cute," She noted.

"And still eleven."

"Only a couple more years to go," The witch turned to eye him up and down, "Not everyone takes a century to lay their groundwork."

He was saved from having to respond by the ghosts introducing themselves. They went about it in the typical fashion and prefects calmed those that had actually been scared by the playful apparitions. By that point his grandson was lost in conversation with Blaise and Severus' godson.

In the back of his mind, Severus worried about his son being scrutinized because of Jimmy's family. At least it would be for the positive and he wasn't overly concerned, as his two best prefects were surrounded by Harry, Blaise, and Draco, in addition to Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson. Artemis Scamander and Gemma Farley had also signed up to be the Welcoming committee, so no trouble should kick up with those two in place. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he managed to nab the Scamander triad's first grandchild for the snakes.

About quarter til nine, the Headmaster rose to give his start of term announcements. Of course given his vague reference to the third floor corridor the students were curious, but that didn't mean Severus wasn't worried by the looks his son shared with Draco. They were trying to flush out whatever was making his mark flare, not put Harry in more danger. He'd have to keep a close eye on the newest snakelings.

After singing that horrible rendition of a school song, and oh how Severus wished his fae mate had just written a damn tune for that bastard, everyone began to file out. The other staff left quickly for their rooms, once the snakes were the last students in the Great Hall, while he met with the other Heads of House quickly around his father's chair, everyone agreeing that they'd be by his office after inspections. He and Minerva headed off last, after she promised to pay up on the bet, which apparently meant that she had to tell Aberforth Dumbledore why she never agreed to marry into his and Orion's marriage.

As if everyone on the gods green earth didn't know, including Minnie and Aberforth! Still, the conversation and getting them to dating status officially had been a long time coming. Frigg have mercy, they had date night once a week, she ignored the brothers' status of not speaking and kept them connected, she hadn't knocked on any property the mated pair owned since Severus was in school at the least, and she had keys to get into the lot!

They were in a bloody relationship.

He took the stairs down to Slytherin dungeon, but took the right hall to go toward his office and apartments. It was no surprise when his mother's portrait was on him the instant he came into view. The witch that shared his coloring and sharp features had been a wreck all week, her portrait depiction being spot on.

"Have you seen him?" She demanded, "How was he? Where was he sorted? Don't walk away from me, young man!"

He didn't stop where he'd turned toward his office and the gargoyle guarded entrance across from her, "Tombstone."

The wall lifted and he quickly headed up the stairs, in no way surprised when her second portrait, which resided behind his desk, was already full when he got there, "Yes, I've seen him. He looked fine, just like Jamie with Lil's eye's, and he was sorted into Slytherin."

He left her cheering in her frame and took his shortcut to the Slytherin common room, through the portrait of Merlin and his Slytherin apprentice, Vivianne. It only opened for him and did so silently on the other side, letting him slip in behind the first years. They were all attentively listening to their prefects; he'd give them that.

Artemis came to the end of his lecture and cocked an eyebrow at Severus, "Would you like the floor, Professor?"

He truly meant to ask if Severus was ready to speak, but it was a smooth cover, "Momentarily, Mr. Scamander."

He walked up to take the sixth years' place and didn't let himself stare at his son, tempting as it may have been. This speech was an old one by now, “I do welcome you all to Slytherin and remind you that your worst enemy who flies under the same banner is your best friend outside of these walls. That is the way of the snake. I will be coming around to your dormitories, as some of you are required to attend a brief trip to the Hospital Wing, which is routine, as well as to make sure that you are settling in well. Your prefects are your primary resource, along with myself, should any problems arise.”

He set his two best with the softest look that he could manage, knowing they were both more tender, though he'd never call them on it, “Mr. Scamander and Miss Farley are in their sixth year and old hats at this by now, let me assure you. I doubt there is anything you could throw at them that they could not handle.”

Both went red as the Gryffindor banner, but they thanked him.

“With that said, I suggest you all get ready for bed, unless I come to collect you. Classes begin tomorrow and I hope you have prepared yourselves for lessons aptly," They didn't wait for further instruction, taking off for their separate dorms.

Harry led the charge to discover that the stairs travelled up of their own accord and no part of him was surprised. He might have been sorted into Slytherin, but the Hard Charger's heir wasn't afraid to lead the pack. Where his son had been staring at everything with the same wonder that Lily had when they arrived at Hogwarts, Severus truly saw his husband in the boy in that brief moment.

It only took a few minutes before the three new ladies of Slytherin came back down their stairs. They stated that everything had arrived as expected and their dorm was perfect, before starting firecalls to report home. It didn't take much more time before Theordore Nott and the younger Crabbe and Goyle came back down to do the same, but they were wearing pajamas.

He chatted with all six and determined that they were exhausted by all the excitement. Farley and Scamander returned with updates on the older students, assuring him that no one was getting into mischief on the first night back, though many had gone out to enjoy the castle until curfew. That was more than expected and soon he was standing alone in the common room, all the parents of his new students assured that he had them in hand, except for his two best friends.

Only one way to fix that, he started up the stairs to the last dorm unaccounted for. Their door was still open and he was able to catch Blaise's comment, before any of the occupants noticed him, "He's either the true second coming or a whole lot of trouble."

The Potions Master couldn't help but wonder at the remark. The second coming of who? Merlin was likely, but a quick look at the Zabini heir's stray thoughts showed that not to be the case.

His son already knew all about Jamie's family, then.

His godson noticed him first and bounced over fresh out of the shower, if his bouncy platinum blonde locks were any indication, "Uncle Sev!"

With a quick congratulations on his placement, the vampire noted, “You have not been downstairs to firecall your mother.”

Draco had the audacity to point to his things, as if both of their necks weren't on the line, "I was going to unpack first…"

The Potions Master didn't let a muscle of his face move, but the eleven year old got the hint quickly enough.

"Why don't I go do that now?"

"A wise decision."

From his place reclining on his bed, Binta's son snickered. Severus noted the running water and absence of his son, before turning his attention fully to the last snake, “And congratulations to you, as well, Mr. Zabini.”

“Thank you, professor.”

He opened his mouth to say more and then halted, seemingly at a loss for words. That was extremely abnormal for the Zabini heir, so the Head of House quickly probed, "A concern, Mr. Zabini?"

There was a snowy owl sitting on his shoulder that would have to be Harry's unless Hagrid was a liar, which he was not, and a familiar cat on Harry's bed. Severus also hadn't seen Blaise conversing with anyone but his roommates throughout dinner, so unless something happened on the stairs… He couldn't help the way the boy's question lit his gut with fear.

“If we had good reason to believe that a fellow Slytherin had been through a trauma that might require staff attention?”

“Good reason?”

“Including, but not limited to, confession of such a thing.”

Though he was terrified internally, the older Slytherin just cocked a brow at his student, “I would need but an indication to look into the issue.”

Water cut off in the bathroom and Blaise took a deep breath. His cover was smooth as silk, when Harry emerged from the bathroom, infused with an air of humor, “The blonde’s brain matches his roots, apparently, Harry. Professor Snape does need to see you.”

The boys with Jamie's caramel complexion turned to take him in slowly, but by then he'd already seen them. He'd lamented his husband and wife's totems, the lion and American Turul charms that had given their marriage vows meaning, when the two hadn't been wearing them that Halloween night in Godric's hollow. All the painful tears he'd released, thinking they'd somehow been taken by the Dark Lord, or a follower, as a final act of spite for Harry's survival and his defeat…

But, there they both were around Harry's neck. They were in tact and safe. Just like his own that hung cool around his neck and against his still heart.

Surely Andy would have told them, if the two somehow sent them to her? Why wouldn't she tell him? Or, at least, his father?

He came back to the moment, only when Harry started speaking, “Of course, Professor. I can change b…”

“No need, Mr. Potter,” He assured, waving to the bedroom shoes that he could see in the open trunk, “Everyone else will be in much the same state. Please get your shoes and come along.”

“Yes, sir.”

When they arrived back down stairs, Severus noticed his son's intrigued gaze settle on Narcissa and attempted to make polite conversation by explaining, “It’s called a firecall."

Harry just nodded.

“Where did you get those?” The question spilled forth from him as soon as they were alone in the hallway. Nothing but the stone to hear their conversation.

“Mum and Dad sent them to me,” Harry explained, but the way he did so peaked Severus' attention immediately.

He didn't use the possessive form to claim James and Lily. Didn't distinguish them from other adults… Or, Severus realized when his brain kicked into gear, Harry seemed to already assume that he was counted among the pair. But, how?

His explanation came quickly enough, as Harry stared at the two pendants, “I… I swear, they were letters at first, and then… They just changed, into a necklace.”

The tone was desperate and a dead ringer for Lily, when she saw magic happen, or even made it happen, but she didn't yet have the language to defend her observations. Harry thought that he wasn't going to believe him. That he'd call him a liar, despite the fact that the proof was hanging around his neck.

He chortled, but it was darker than he intended, as he tried to swallow his overwhelming emotions, “You don’t have to convince me. I’m familiar with James Potter’s handiwork. May I?”

When he extended a hand for the necklace, Harry quickly slipped it off, giving him the tether. It was actually rudimentary transfiguration that their son would have probably figured out within a couple of trips to Minerva, at least to get to the letters; he didn't even have to pull out his wand. There was something more complex to it, but the vampire couldn't tell if that was something James had done for Harry, or if it was just the spell work the Hard Charger had done when designing it for his mate.

He looked at the two letters and realized that they were both completely blacked out by an intended audience charm, “Of course not.”

“W...What?”

Realizing that the boy thought something was wrong, he moved to show him what the letters looked like when he tried to read it, “And quite right they were. They are for your eyes only.” 

A shake of his hand was all it took and the letters were back in the form of a necklace. He ran a hand over both charms, something in him that he thought would never be soothed again relaxing, now that he knew their son would always have them, before slipping it back onto Harry without pausing their strides, “I was only curious about what they told you, anyway, since the jig is very clearly up. Should have known your mother wouldn't trust you to just us.”

Despite his plan being ruined for protecting Harry, the vampire knew that his father would get a kick out of this. He still wondered how James and Lily pulled it off though. Andy would have told him, if they'd left them with her, she would have. The healer had seen what the loss of the totems did to him.

Harry seemed happy to reveal what had to be the bulk of what was in the letters, if not everything, “Mum told me that you were my third parent and that Albus Dumbledore was her father. She said she had five parents and not to worry about the biology the way that they did; accused the Dumbledores of being overly dramatic babies at heart."

Severus couldn't help but smile. That certainly hadn't been the first time Lily uttered those exact words. Most certainly not.

Harry just kept talking, "And Dad said that if you were still doing your heartless vampire double agent schtick, to remember that his favorite Crowned Prince of the Chatocic Bisexuals was in there somewhere."

He hissed, knowing that had to be a direct quote from his Jamie, "I don't know why I ever married him."

"And then he told me to join dueling club my second year, because apparently it will be worth it," Harry disclosed, "Along with the tidbit that you were the second greatest duelist of your generation."

"He was a seer; psychic, I suppose you would call it," Severus studied him for a moment, before the pale wizard revealed, "He was the best. We were dueling partners in school."

Harry beamed and moved to walk closer to him, "Really? Can I learn that?"

He hummed, but offered, "We'll see."

Harry's lips pursed, but he continued, "Mum said that she was pregnant again, when they wrote the letters."

Severus sighed, remembering where they were before that Halloween, "She was. I'm sorry you didn't get to have a little brother or sister."

"Me too," Harry agreed sadly, "And she told me that there were more important things than my pride and called me a mighty lion."

"Well, you may be the heir of Salazar Slytherin through me," He decided to disclose, as it would come out with a quick trip to the library now that Harry already knew, "But you're the heir of Godric Gryffindor through her too."

Harry froze where they had been moving toward a staircase that he was pretty sure was one of the moving ones he'd seen earlier, as they got out of the dungeons, "Like our house? Like the other house with the lion?"

"Yes." 

One word was all it took to get Harry moving again, even as he ran a hand through maddeningly twisted locks, as he processed the information, "Okay, you're the heir to Slytherin, Mum was the heir to Gryffindor, and Dad was the heir to the Hard Charger and the Liberator?"

An eye roll was his first response, then came an elaboration, "They were his parents. His legacy was being the heir of Ignotus Peverell."

"Who?" Harry asked, though he wasn't looking at Severus. Instead, his son moved to dangle over the edge of the staircase to try and see the underside. It had him reaching a hand out to grab at the eleven year old as a precaution.

"The white charm in the ribcage?" When Harry nodded, coming back from the edge after a moment, the Potions Master just instructed, "Look it up."

"Don't think I won't!" He finally seemed to get some life breathed back into him, as it was a touch sassy, "But, I thought they were his grandparents?"

Severus thought about how to explain that without offending his husband's family, before remembering that Percival Graves used to curse his son with the exact word he decided to use now, "Well, your grandfather Fleamont was… I believe you'll most recognize the term as, he was a bit of a gypsy. Your dad was raised by his grandparents predominantly, as a result."

"Oh," His son nodded at the explanation, but he set the Potions Master with a curious look next, "So… Why does everyone think Mum's a muggle born? If the Headmaster and Orion Black were her parents?"

Stepping off onto the first floor, he seized Harry by the shoulder and guided him onto the first floor, toward the Hospital Wing, "Well, she was kidnapped as a newborn and adopted by the Evans family. They discovered her identity at fourteen, but the Dumbledores never made that public knowledge."

"And her dad is mates with Dad's… Parents?"

Severus stopped where they were about to pass through a stone entryway, the hand not holding Harry going up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe we thought you wouldn't find out." The vampire sighed before having him turn around and seizing both shoulders, "Let's get you through your checkup and then we'll go to my apartments to talk, alright?"

That seemed to placate his son for the moment and the boy willingly took a spot at the end of the line. Apparently he knew the young Gryffindor that was going last for Minerva's crew, so he left the two to chat, joining the other Heads of House in a huddle. He hadn't had any muggle born students, so they all knew he shouldn't be there.

"What in Frigg's name are you doing here," Minerva hissed, eyes like slits as she appraised him, "With him?"

"Got a concerned report from his roommate," Severus acknowledged, but didn't elaborate further.

Of course, he didn't get much choice with Minerva McGonagall, "What sort of concern?"

"A confession of some sort," He met her eyes evenly, "Hopefully just a false alarm. They just met after all."

The lioness did not look convinced.

Filius was gone first, his Ravenclaws finishing up, and bouncing back to their tower behind him. Pamona's badgers were up next and they all chatted pleasantly enough about how their first years were settling in. It gave him a reprieve until the lions were up and the Hufflepuffs had cleared out.

"Are those?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"No idea."

She gave Harry a look, but the boy wasn't paying them any attention as he patiently waited, "What can they turn into?"

He had to snort and grin at her knowing Jamie so well, "That I discovered on the way here? A letter from each of them."

"Saying?"

"Well, they had an intended audience charm on them," He chuckled, "But from what he told me… He knows about the Potter family tree by about four generations, including him, Lil's true parentage, and me."

"That's my girl," Minerva purred, pride shining in her hazel, near yellow eyes, "Ending this travesty before it can even begin."

He hummed, seeing Madam Pomfrey heading back with the lions over her shoulder, "Let's not forget where we're standing too quickly."

She hissed at the reminder, letting her first years pass, before she was glaring at him with slit-like eyes. A clear threat and warning all in one. He just inclined his chin in agreement to be along to his father's office shortly, as Harry was led back by Poppy.

Once he was alone in the waiting area, Severus could do nothing but worry. He felt the sudden urge to pace like Albus always did when he was stressed and couldn't stop thinking, but forced himself to remain still. Instead, he just locked his hands behind his back and lounged on the wall by his shoulder, going perfectly still 

An old adage he'd always heard from Newt Scamander came to mind. Worrying only means you suffer twice. Of course, if there was anything wrong with his son, then no amount of suffering could be enough.

He'd sent Harry into the muggle world for a decade to keep him safe. Nothing else could have convinced him to let his last connection to his mates go. Not after suffering through mate withdrawal, not after having to bury them.

If Andy had let anything happen to his son, he'd drain every drop of blood from her body. Her, and Ted, and her gifted little metamorphmagus. They'd be dead without a second thought.

He looked up to take Poppy in as she made her way back to him; one glance at her face and the notes in her hand confirmed that it wasn't a false alarm. Glancing at Harry, he saw the eleven year old was recentering his parents' totems. Following her quickly into the alcove housing her desk, Severus tried to prepare himself for the worse.

"He has extensive damage."

"Extensive?"

She didn't think anything about him hissing out the word, not over one of his snakelings, and he tried to remember that she didn't know. No one did besides his father, Minerva, and Hagrid. He had to keep himself together.

That lasted until she put a diagram of the damage down on her desk. He growled so loudly that it echoed around the room. His fangs descended with the rebound.

Poppy grabbed his arm, "Hush, Sev. I know it's bad, but he's already worried about others knowing!"

"Who?"

"His aunt and uncle," She disclosed, flipping through her notes, "A Petunia and Vernon."

He froze. No, none of them would have left Harry with them! Lily told them what her sister was like. His father wouldn't have…

Unless he didn't know… He was Lily's champion for including the Evans as part of the family… The reality struck him after a moment. His mate, his brilliant fae, she hadn't told Albus about Petunia. Hadn't warned him, because she didn't want to lose her ally in that fight.

Oh gods, he'd let his son be sent there. When Albus had asked him… This was all his fault.

He'd known if he went with his father, he'd never give Harry up. In the midst of mate withdrawal, he'd admitted he couldn't do it. All he'd managed was to make Minerva swear to go too.

If he'd have just gone! Soldiered through to realize what his father intended! Manned the fuck up…

Severus stopped, forcing the turn of phrase away from his mental presence. There was nothing good that could come out of his murderous sperm donor's catchphrase. Nothing.

His son had been through enough. Harry deserved better than any path tainted by yet another abuser. Even in his spiral the vampire knew that.

But, how in the world had this gone undiscovered for a decade? His fa… The Headmaster couldn't have known. Never.

Harry was the last piece of his only child that the fae had left. The prodigal child of his ignored mating bonds coming together. He would have thrown himself out of the astronomy tower, before he knowingly let anything happen to that baby…

So, what the bloody fuck happened?!

"Get him the potions he needs," Severus instructed her, "And all the paperwork. I'll talk to him."

"Right," She agreed readily. This wasn't their first rodeo, as far as the healer was concerned, "I'll be back in ten."

Once she was gone, he ran a hand over his face, letting the bloody tears fall down his face, painful as it was. It was nothing compared to what his eleven year old had endured. Then, he swiped a hand over his face in a quick cleaning charm, ending with his one tick, tracing his goatee, before moving to face his son.

The boy had managed to wander over to the window and was watching the storm. He approached slowly but went unnoticed, finally having to call for the first year's attention, “...Harry?”

The first year turned to take him in quickly, “Pops, I…”

He sounded like he was about to try and explain himself, as if that wasn't Severus' job at this juncture. Unable to do anything else right away, the vampire pulled him into a tight embrace. After a moment, he knew he had to try to explain, though there would never be a justification, “I’m so sorry, Harry. I… Son, you were never, ever supposed to be left with Petunia. If I’d known where you were…”

“You didn’t?” Harry’s voice raised and he pulled away.

Sinking into the window seat so he doesn’t tower over the boy, Severus answered as honestly as he could, “No, I… The night Mum and Dad died, I was with your Grandpa Al… The Headmaster. We got you out of the house and brought you back here, but when he suggested sending you to your aunt and the muggle world…”

A frustrated sigh escaped him and he tucked a strand of dark greasy hair behind his ear, but forced himself to meet Harry’s eyes as he continued, “Your muggle grandparents died a couple months before Lils and Jamie and they were supposed to be safe in hiding. We had a rough idea to send you with Andy… An aunt who married a muggle born. That's who I thought… I’m so sorry, Harry.”

“Then how did I even end up there!” Harry finally lost it and part of Severus was glad to see his rage take over. Rage was a vampire's constant companion and he was familiar with it, “Why just leave me with those lunatics for a decade?!”

In the highly volatile situation, Harry's thoughts were coming through clearly across his vampire legilimency, without Severus having to put in any effort. It felt like nails down his metal chalkboard, but it was no less than he deserved. None of this was right. 

None of it.

But he owed his son whatever piss poor explanations that he had.

“We never told the plan to Dumbledore. I assumed your mother had, that he knew it, when he asked me if you wouldn’t be safer with your aunt in the muggle world, rather than us.”

“Well, I can answer that with a resounding fucking no!”

He flinched but said nothing about the cursing or yelling, because in what world would he have that right at the moment, but when he spoke again there was a growl to his voice that he couldn't keep out, “As far as the abandonment, I don’t know the answer, but I intend to find out.”

The discussion ended when Poppy came back. He followed the boy's movements, but the younger Slytherin went blank as he took his potions. Worried, Severus reached out his legilimency a bit, to see what was going through his head, but instead found a bare bones shield.

It wasn't much. He could have gotten past it with a little effort, but if it was there that meant he'd probably alert Harry. The vampire had never seen someone form a shield without training.

It was even more impressive than Harry draining both potions without taking a breath. His ease with taking them had Poppy explaining that he couldn't take dreamless sleep until he was actually going to bed, before she handed the purple potion over. Neither of them wanted him to down it right there and pass out on the way to the dungeons, after all it was a full dose and he was only eleven.

Once Harry was settled, the healer turned to him, “I have the paperwork ready for the Headmaster.”

“I’ll take it to him, Poppy,” The Head of House offered, collecting the small stack of parchment she had, “After I drop off Mr. Potter.”

Harry perked up instantly, and he didn't need to have fae empathy to tell that his son was unhappy, even as Severus led him out of the Hospital Wing by the shoulder. They barely made it past the entryway, before the first year was hissing, “I thought I could go with you!”

Severus quickly grabbed him by both shoulders, turning his son to face him, “You are going to see so much of me that you’ll be sick of my presence by the end of the week, Harry. I swear it.”

Despite the shield, his face was still readable, and his son seemed to have doubts about that. Which part of it the vampire wasn't sure without being able to check, but Harry grabbed hold of his wrist to keep him in place.

“But,” His growl came back again as he continued, “I have to talk to Dumbledore and get both of us some answers.”

“Can’t I go?”

“Absolutely not,” The older Slytherin insisted, straightening up to guide him back toward the moving staircase, “If I decided to rip his throat out on the way up, you shouldn’t have to bear witness.”

He didn't know what finally did it and that was actually bugging the hell out of him, but Harry finally demanded, “Are you a vampire?”

“Yes,” Severus offered honestly, “You might be too.”

That earned him a skeptical look, “Isn’t that the sort of thing you just know?”

Despite the absolute rollercoaster the last hour had been, the question pulled a curt chuckled from him, “No. If you’re a born vampire, you don’t get the perks and curses of the inheritance until you’re twenty five.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded, following him off the staircase, “What are those?”

He opened the door for his son, waving the first year through, “It depends on the day.”

Not appreciating the sarcasm, the younger wizard set him with a very done look, and rolled his eyes. Instead of taking offense, it made the Potions Master laugh and he instructed, “Research it.”

“I need a week just to research all the stuff I learned since this morning!”

“Madam Pince won’t be lonesome then.”

“Who?”

“The librarian.”

“Oh… But, Pops,” He drug the name out and put on forlornness.

“No. You can do your own research,” He dismissed, “Also remember, when we aren’t alone it’s…”

“Yes, Professor Snape,” Harry sassed him, enabling the vampire to inhale for the first time since Poppy came back over to him, “I put that together myself, thank you.”

“You are going to lose so many points for that mouth,” He shook his head, despite the fact that his smile was almost definitely fond, as he recalled a redhead with a temper and mouth to match, “For shame.”

“I can only imagine where I got that from!”

Severus chuckled, “Your mother, actually. But, I’m sure most will try to put it on James.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” He huffed, “Your father fought with a different arsenal.”

He was assured when his son let them into the common room quickly. First years were always forgetting how high passwords should be on their priority list. Not that he would have been upset with Harry, not after the way this excursion had gone.

His son quickly went over to the fireplace upon spotting his roommates still talking to Cissy. Severus was sure that, once Blaise got ready for bed, he'd come down to firecall Binta. For the boy's sake he hoped so, though he knew he'd have to firecall the witch later himself to explain his absence.

He couldn't help the flare of defiance that lit in his paternal chest at the opportunity to grind the Headmaster's plan to hide their relations to Harry into dust, “Narcissa, I know it’s been a few years, but you remember my son, Harry?”

His best friend gave him a surprised look, though she covered it well as she took him in, before she looked back at Harry with a bright grin, “About a decade, as I recall, but I certainly do. Hello, Harry.”

“Hello, Lady Malfoy!”

Her smile was a little tight, but she said genuinely, “How about we go with Aunt Cissy? Your father being my best friend and all!”

His ready agreement was cut off by Draco, “Wait a minute! You certainly forgot to mention that earlier!”

“Did I?” Harry asked innocently, “Must have slipped my mind.”

“Slippery as your mind may be,” The blonde snorted, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“It is not an announcement for the castle, Draco,” His mother’s curt tone seemed to deflate his flamboyant outrage, as her eyebrows of fire shot upward, “Favoritism cannot be a suggestion and I did not raise a gossip. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Mum,” His godson said, flushing bright pink, even in the fire light.

“There’s my good boy,” She grinned brightly again, “Oh my, bringing them both in for the home team! I could just burst!”

“Let’s make sure they don’t bring the whole house down,” Severus suggested dryly, “Before we celebrate.”

“Hey!” Harry and Draco chorused.

Blaise chuckled, before faking affrontement, “What about me!?”

“Pssh,” Draco’s mother dismissed him quickly, “There were never any doubts about you, darling.”

The comment made the umber toned boy grin.

“She is absolutely lovely, Harry,” The witch noted of his snowy owl, who'd clung to him most possessively since they left the dorm.

Most unusual for an owl of any breed.

“Thanks, Aunt Cissy,” Harry beamed, stroking the bird, “This is Hedwig! Say hello, Iggy!”

She gave a pleasant enough screech to the head in the fireplace.

“You’ll all have to excuse me,” The professor interrupted, “I’m late for a meeting with the Headmaster. Cissy, will you be up for a firecall later?”

“Of course, dear,” She assured, “I’m stuck here by my lonesome as is!”

He nodded, before gesturing for Harry to give him a hug. 

The first year did so quickly, offering a quick, “Goodnight Pops!"

He wished them all a good night’s sleep and reminded the boys to get in bed by eleven to be fresh for breakfast, before he moved out once more. Mostly he'd been worried about Harry's potion having plenty of time to wear off, but eight hours was more than enough. Clutching the papers in his hands, he took one of the more reliable staircases to the second floor, before hurrying through Gargoyle Corridor and to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

Glaring at the statue, he was barely able to keep himself using English, as he hissed out, "Cauldron Cakes."

Minerva stomped into Albus' office as soon as her lions were tucked in. When she got up the stairs, he was going over and signing the vaccine certificates for Filius and Pamona, but there was no one else in the office. She didn't bother to hide her incandescence, "I told you! I told you those muggles were no good!"

He looked up at her over his glasses, taking in how mad she truly was, "What's happened?"

"Severus has Harry in the Hospital Wing."

"What?!" He jumped up, moving for the door, "Why?! What happened?!"

"Don't bother," She dismissed, "He's coming here after they get through."

"What happened!?" He all but yelled, turning to square off with her.

"One of his friends noticed something wasn't right," She hissed, taking a step forward, her sharply trimmed fingernail going into his face, "If there is anything wrong with that boy, I swear I will help Abby string you up by your toes from the top of the inn!"

Something haunted passed through his blue eyes and she took it in. After a moment, he backed up by half a step, sighing darkly, "Bold of you to assume I wouldn't throw myself out of the Astronomy Tower, if something was wrong with that boy."

Instantly she felt horrible, though she knew her best friend wouldn't want her to. But, the witch was well aware that he'd gotten that low once; he'd gotten drunk when she first became a professor and confessed. About Ariana, and his mate deserting him, and what almost happened after.

She set him with a look, "Bolder of you to assume I'd let you."

He huffed, moving to sit in his window seat in the circular office, "Boldest of you to assume you could stop me."

"No need," Minerva quipped, "I know the man who can."

Albus snorted, "Finally gonna get in touch with Gellert? Have him come straighten me out?"

"Please, Grindelwald already proved unequal to that task once," She grinned, "I meant Graves."

He rolled his eyes and glared at her. 

Unwilling to let them both sit there worrying, the witch came to sit across from him in the seat, "I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"He said something to another student that raised a red flag," Minerva sighed, "That's all Sev told me."

"If something is wrong with him…"

"It could just be a false alarm," She speculated.

"You don't even believe that."

"I want to."

He sat back, leaning against the stone wall as he took her in, "Is that what Abby likes to say? He'll string me up by my toes?"

"As long as I've known him."

Albus couldn't help a grim smile, "Must not remember where he got it from."

"Where was that?"

"Doesn't really matter."

Even as he said it, his left hand brushed across his right forearm and Minerva knew, "Grindelwald, huh?"

Shocked, the Headmaster's head jerked up to stare at her. 

She just laughed and pointed to the gesture, "You rub at it, whenever you think of him and feel guilty for it. Your marriage totem."

He couldn't help it, he just stared at her like a startled deer.

His work wife and deputy just scoffed, "Come on, Albus. I was a year ahead of Tom. I was around when you used to roll your sleeves up without a thought, before robes became your armor." She chuckled and reminded her oldest friend, "I was just able to do my own bloody research apparently."

"It was how he got the idea…"

"You marrying your mate in no way connects with those marks! It's insulting to all other mates to suggest such."

He startled at how vehemently she insisted on it. They'd steered clear of this conversation for decades. It should have been obvious that backing her into a corner with Abby would have consequences though.

They fell into silence for a few minutes when he didn't argue with her. He'd thought about removing the tattoo after Tom saw it. The deathly hallows symbol with 'For the Greater Good' in his mate's handwriting below it had been too precious to get rid of though, so he'd traded suits in for more traditional robes to keep it covered.

After a while of observing her work husband, the lioness couldn't help but suggest, "You could always deage. You talk to the man near every day. No one would even bat an eye."

"I can't."

"Albus, come now…"

"No, I mean, I physically cannot. I made a deal…"

"Everytime you start a sentence as such, a kitten is drowned."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. His track record with magically binding deals was far from good. The blood pact with Gellert, his unrealized deal with Fleamont, and this pact with Abby. One would think he would learn.

"Well," She prompted when he didn't elaborate quickly enough, "What was it?"

He looked out over the lake and recalled, "The night before I graduated, Abby was upset, so I took him up to the astronomy tower… We made a deal that if we ever deaged, we'd do it together."

"Then call him and tell him you want to."

Albus just set her with a look. Everyone knew that he and Aberforth hadn't talked since their last fight, after Sirius was arrested. His little brother had wanted him to verify the auror's report and the Chief Warlock had refused.

He couldn't look in the eyes of his nephew in all but blood. Who'd sold his sister and best friend out to Tom in cold blood. Never had he suspected the traitor in the Order could have been Sirius and all the losses had sent him spiralling.

Especially after he had to give up Harry.

"He wouldn't…"

"The hell he would not," Minerva sighed, frustrated, "Albus you've always been his fixer, ever since he was a tot. Whenever Aberforth had a problem, he ran to his shield and it went away."

Tears pooled in his eyes, remembering all the school yard fights, and bar scraps, and lectures while patching his little brother up, after inevitably having to finish what Aberforth started. It had all been in good fun, until Ariana, but even then they'd found a way to endure on shaky ground when Lily was born… Until that Halloween had broken them.

"You hitting your limit wasn't malicious, it was human," Minnie insisted, reaching out to grab his hand, "But, you think Abby stayed away because he was angry, but the guilt at asking you to face your daughter's betrayer…"

"She was his daughter," He interrupted. That had been the deal, when Orion asked him to use that conception potion. They were the parents and he was the uncle.

"Oh, horse shit!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend, wiping his eyes.

"You were all her parents," The witch waved him off, "Overly dramatic babies, indeed!"

The Headmaster just snorted at hearing his daughter's old catchphrase concerning him and Abby, "What's your point, Min?"

"Call your brother, talk to him."

Staring at her for a few minutes, Albus finally nodded. He wasn't even sure what he would say, but it was beyond time that they got back in contact. Given that Harry had just arrived, there was little doubt his brother wasn't sitting around waiting to hear something from his work wife, so he called the brat's loft instead of the bar.

Taking a knee in front of the fireplace, he threw a handful of his specialized powder into the floo. It enabled him to make the call without having to stick his head in, though he'd only gotten it right a few weeks before, and placed it with instructions in the common room for students to use too. Mass producing it was a thought, but he hadn't had the time.

Minerva jumped on him for just that, reminding him how difficult it was for those who were good occlumens to complete such a call as they currently existed. He gave his usual excuse, as she moved to perch on his desk, so that Abby could see her too, "Ask your brother! He's dying of boredom, with only the Inn to run."

"Let's see how this goes first."

"Fine."

His brother's living room came into view and Albus took the boy in, where he was sitting in his recliner with a drink. Abby seemed to start at seeing him and not Minerva, his brow shooting up as he took another sip. After he swallowed, the brat quipped, "Well, this can't be good. What is it?"

"We may have a situation with Harry," Albus admitted with a sigh, knowing he had to start there, "It could still just be a false alarm, but we're not sure yet."

"First night in the joint and already causing a stir," He took another drink, "James would be so proud."

"Isn't that the truth," Minerva commented behind him, making Abby grin.

"James and Lily had letters sent to him, should anything happen to them, and he knows we're related," He explained, "I was… Thinking about deaging."

He was shocked when his brother huffed and quickly agreed, "Thank god, been sick of this since we turned eighty. Want me to bring your potion, Min? In addition, how are you doing that?"

Albus was sure that he was referring to the fact that he could see the desk, shelves, and Transfiguration professor behind him. He had to grin, "Magic."

Abby rolled his eyes, "Alright, smart arse."

"Yes, please," Minerva put in.

He ended the firecall and it only took a few minutes before his brother arrived in a puff of emerald smoke. The innkeeper dusted himself off before tossing a vial of Illusia de Fae to Minerva and moving to perch on his desk next to the professor, who kissed his cheek in thanks. Not in a relationship, Albus' foot.

"Where are you scaling back to?" His brother demanded, a sense of relief encompassing the brat, and the older fae realized just how right Minnie might have been about him staying away because of guilt. It only made the Headmaster feel worse.

"I was thinking forty," He shrugged.

Minnie and Abby shared a look, obviously wanting to match each other. Albus just shook his head and grinned at them being adorable. Gellert would huff at their merry Scottish band, as he called it, being back together.

"Maybe fifty?" Abby suggested, "I still want to look old enough to be his grandfather."

"Sounds good," Minnie grinned. She didn't want to go back to dealing with a menstrual cycle; getting past it had been a blessing.

All three of them deaged at the same time, the wizards using their natural fae abilities and the witch taking her potion with the age in mind. The potion wasn't quite as encompassing as the natural ability, so she was still in her same outfit and finished before the other two. It just gave her a moment to take them in.

Like the animagus transformation, deaging was a process that encompassed all of the body and its adornments. So, both transfigured their clothing, along with their hair, and losing the signs of their age.

Albus was once more crimson, though he scaled his hair back to be a trim cut, along with his beard. Something she said must have stuck, because his armor changed into a tan three piece suit and scarlet tie, over a crisp white button up. He turned almost immediately to throw the jacket over his office chair and loosened his tie.

It was the second action, which made her lover scoff, as he knew his brother hated ties… Unless it was in the bedroom, but he avoided the scarring memory of how he learned that, "Your boy toy didn't completely lose the war, you know? You could just not wear one."

Aberforth had scaled back to be fifty, kept only a short salt and pepper goatee, and his shoulder length hair was once more black, except for five or six grey streaks. It looked very distinguished, as he reached back to pull the lot into a loose tie at the base of his neck. He'd transformed his robes into his preferred dark washed trail jeans, black boots, and a midnight blue button up showed underneath a black leather jacket.

She couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

Albus scoffed and returned a jab of his own, "Not dating my arse."

Knowing that Minnie didn't like people pushing, Aberforth glared at his brother, "Regardless of our labels, at least we speak to one another."

The Headmaster was grateful for his warning charm going off announcing Severus' arrival, saving him from answering, until he caught wind of his son's enraged emotional presence. He was already moving to the stairs to check on the young vampire, so they met in the doorway. He wasn't expecting to be seized by his suit vest and hoisted against the bookshelf, completely changing their directions.

Sev was yelling and his son was not a screamer, "How could you have left him there for a decade!? Do you have any idea what they did to him!? You told me he was safe! And they mutilated him!"

As Abby jumped up from his desk, wand appearing from his wand tattoo, Albus raised a hand to halt him. He wasn't so much worried about the descended fangs or impossibly tight grip that he found himself in. His primary concern was the bloody tears pooling in Sev's eyes.

"Severus…"

"You left him there to be carved up like a turkey! We thought he was safe on your word! You were supposed to know what you were doing and you left him with strangers who treated him like a slave!"

Seeing that her best friend was not going to fight back, not against his son, nor would he let his brother, Minerva knew it was up to her, "Severus Tobias Snape!"

Her sharp tone got through to him and his head turned slightly over his shoulder in recognition, but not far enough to truly see her.

She commanded, "Let him go."

The boy growled, turning back to lock eyes with his father once more, before he let the Headmaster go and stormed over to the window. Abby tore over to check on his brother and she quickly moved to take in the papers that he'd thrown on the desk when he passed, crumpled as they were by the scuffle.

"Albie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He waved his brother off quickly, rushing to see what was wrong with Harry. Minerva already had a hand to her mouth and was crying when he got there, but nothing could have prepared him for the sketch. The scarring was more than extensive.

Abby took a moment, before choking out, "Where is he?"

Severus didn't turn to them, where he was leaning by the window on his shoulder, "Safe on a firecall with Cissy."

"He should be in the Hospital Wing!" Minerva cried.

"Nothing more Poppy can do," The vampire admitted.

"Who did you leave him with?"

"Lily's muggle sister, Petunia," He whispered to his brother.

Aberforth shook his head, "Lily never talked about her. She did this?"

That confirmed what Severus had already suspected, "She told our generation. We knew."

"Why didn't she…"

He truly didn't mean to hurt Aberforth by saying this. They younger Dumbledore hadn't done this, but the Potions Master had to explain, "You and Orion wanted your daughter back and she wanted to be your family just as much, but she didn't want to give the Evans up as family either. If you knew about Petunia, she thought you'd cut all of them off."

Abby sunk into one of the seats on their side of his brother's desk. He couldn't believe this. Eyes shooting up to Albus, he demanded, "How couldn't you know?"

The Headmaster retreated from the diagram, hand going over his mouth, before he moved to explain, "I took him that night, then sat on Arabella's porch until Petunia collected him. She contacted me within the hour and I sat with her for even longer, explaining what had happened."

They all listened, no one able to deny how broken he sounded.

"They said they'd keep him safe, but they wanted nothing to do with our world until he went to school. I didn't… This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, I never would have…"

Minerva broke and embraced him first. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave him alone. Albus would spiral, possibly to the darkest place he'd been to yet.

When she finally let go, Abby took her place, muttering, "You couldn't have known, Albie."

Albus squeezed him tighter, but didn't comment, before letting his brother go and wandering over to Severus. He didn't even know where to begin, knowing he'd left the vampire's only child to monsters quite possibly worse than the boy's own father. There was no adequate apology.

Sev turned and embraced him, catching the thoughts, and perfectly aware that the man who'd raised him was spiralling, "He's right, you couldn't have known."

"I never should have left him there."

That was true, the vampire knew that. But, there was another side of this too, "We shouldn't have left you alone to handle the fallout. The village burned and we scattered, leaving you to the ruins."

Minerva knew that much was true. She, herself, was guilty of it. After losing Reggie and Orion, Lily and James, she'd stopped putting her foot down with Albus. It was supposed to be her job to challenge him and when she'd known Harry shouldn't be left there, still she'd ignored her gut and let him.

Finally, when Albus finally let go of his son, she knew they couldn't stay in this pit of despair. They'd failed Harry when he needed them once and they couldn't do it again. She tried to prioritize, "He'll need a mind healer."

Sev straightened up, putting on a calm face, even though they all knew no one was anywhere near such an emotion, “No one is touching him, but Cissy.”

Aberforth nodded, “Best get in touch with her, then.”

His son-in-law nodded and moved toward the floo. Hopefully she had ended her chat with the boys by now. It had all happened so quickly, that it turned out she had not, and Severus took a seat in the window, to reattempt in a few minutes.

“We have to get him out of their custody,” Albus put forth.

“Who do we have make the petition?” Abby articulated the question that was bouncing around all of their heads.

The Potions Master sighed, elbows braced on his knees, as he acknowledged what none of them wanted to say, “They will never give me custody, even if we make his parentage public knowledge, not with this mark on my arm.”

“I will,” Aberforth offered, “I’m not a staff member here. If we make Lily’s lineage public…”

“It would take months,” Albus told him, though he didn’t want to, “Abby, if they found out, everyone and their brother would be trying to stonewall me.”

“There is always the obvious answer,” Minerva put out there.

They all looked at her, only Albus immediately knowing what she meant.

“What about the man he’s named after? No one could deny Henry Percival Graves Potter his grandson.”

Albus knew that she was right, but, “He’s let the Potter seat remain dormant since James’ death. He couldn’t put that ring back on.”

Severus burst back into tears, but confessed, “He’ll do it for Harry. He offered.”

“What?” Albus asked him, moving to sit in the window seat next to his son in his surprise.

“He sent me a letter, after you told Grindelwald the plan, and he told his husband they needed to give Harry up to keep him save,” He hid his face in his hands, becoming a bloody mess as he continued, “He wanted to challenge you, even if it meant a custody battle. He just wanted me to back him and his parents.”

The vampire shot up, hands running through his hair, streaking it with blood, “If I’d have just done it! Instead, I told him that Lily wanted Harry to have parents and grandparents, and left him with bloody fucking no one!”

Minerva grabbed him, even if it meant that she became an equally bloody mess as a result, “You listen to me, young man. He’s got us now. And whatever mistakes were made, and no matter how much it hurts, and how angry we are, we have to do better by him then we have in the past. Agreed?”

Slowly Severus pulled away and nodded. Albus grabbed his son and started cleaning him up, while Abby did the same to Minerva.

Aberforth scoffed, “See, this is why crying solves nothing. What did you both get? You got to be a hot mess!”

“If it makes you feel better,” Albus argued, “It’s worth it.”

“It doesn’t,” Severus admitted.

“See! I rest my case!”

Albus rolled his eyes, but once the Potions Master was straightened out, he turned to the floo. He couldn’t resist asking Abby though, “Have you spoken to him?”

“Percy?” He asked, before continuing without actually needing clarification, “No, I couldn’t face him after… After.”

The Headmaster nodded. He was supposed to firecall Gellert as soon as the Welcoming Feast was over, but now that it was past ten he hoped the siren’s husband would be in Nurmengard. Despite the fact that they talked every other day, instead of every day, Albus had never had a run in with his other mate, because the man worked late almost every night.

Hopefully, the Director of Security had managed to get home by now. 

Throwing his new form of floo powder into the fireplace, he was in no way surprised when Abby wandered over to inspect the green and gold substance, or when the common area of Gel’s suite in Nurmengard came into view. His best friend and mate, though he’d had his bonds closed since Ariana died, was pacing in front of the fireplace. His arms were swinging quickly, as he clapped before and behind himself, as he moved.

“What is taking so long?”

It was fortuitous that the Director was present, the vampire flipping through papers splayed on the coffee table, apparently having brought work home, “I’d like to see what you do with a thousand kids running around.”

“Oh, I hope he takes after Sev,” Gellert quipped quickly, still pacing, “Knock that tosser you call a best friend down a peg or two.”

The vampire didn’t even look up from his paperwork, “I can still put you over my knee.”

It seemed like an age old threat from the way he said it.

Gel just huffed, ‘I cannot believe you became best friends with my archnemesis.”

Apparently the acknowledgement that Graves still identified him as his best friend and defended him to the vampire’s husband, was all the encouragement that Abby needed to fall back into old habits, because he shouted, “Ha Ha!!!”

Both the residents of Nurmengard quickly turned their attention to the fireplace, while Albus looked over at his brother to wave him off, “Shut up, Aberforth! Jesus, you two haven’t stopped in a damn century.”

“Well, well,” Gellert turned to appraise him, arms crossed, “Look who dropped the Merlin look alike contest. I’ll alert the Prophet.”

Albus huffed, using two fingers to take hold of an ember and shoot it through the fire at the other man, before telling him, “You shut up too! I’m not even calling to talk to you!”

He didn’t feel bad for ignoring the brat’s indignant squeak, turning his attention to the older wizard, “Director Graves, I need to talk to you.”

The man’s head tilted and he commented, “That’s a conscious first,” before going back to his paperwork. He added on a moment later, “But, I did tell you to call me Percy in our mating dream and I don’t recall resending the invitation.”

He knew that even the flames of the fire in Nurmengard must have gotten redder as his face did, because Gellert couldn’t stop snickering at him. Flipping the siren off, he continued, “Of course. It’s about Harry.”

Lavender blue eyes, a bit like periwinkle, shot up to him as the paperwork was forgotten, “He alright?”

Albus sighed, “No and I need you to come to Hogwarts.”

The man rose, reminding the Headmaster that he was at least a couple inches taller than himself, and that was not an easy feat given that he was six three, “I’ll come right through.”

He nodded, but warned, “You’ll need the Potter lordship ring.”

Curious and concerned in equal measure, Percy’s head tilted again, “That bad?”

Albus gupled, but held his eyes when he confessed, “Worse.”

“I’m going with you,” Gellert declared, as the word sunk in for both.

He and his husband locked eyes, communicating silently. The fae would admit to being slightly jealous of their easy bond. Even if he knew they’d fought tooth and nail to get it back, after Gellert kidnapped and impersonated his husband during the war, when Percy ended their separation in the mid seventies.

“Alright, then. Firecall Theseus and get your permit,” Percy instructed with a chuckle, before turning to walk away. Albus wasn’t expecting him to continue as he disappeared, “Make sure you tell him that you decided to wait until the last minute, per usual!”

Gellert turned and stuck his tongue out at the vampire’s back like the petty, spoiled, brat that the siren was, before he finally refocused on Albus, “Give us ten minutes.”

He nodded and ended the firecall.

Aberforth couldn’t stop chuckling at the Director giving both his husband and Albus a hard time. For the record, it only took the pair five minutes to come through, however. And then the most widely celebrated Dark Lord their world had ever known and the Director of Security for Macusa were standing in his office.

Percy had managed to lose his trenchcoat in Nurmengard and had the sleeves of his white button up uncuffed, but no longer. Both were firmly back in place when he came through the floo first and he looked as fierce as he always had across Crisis Response Conventions and Units, some of the few times that Albus hadn’t been able to avoid being in his presence during the last century. Minerva shot him a look citing just how tempting she thought his ignored mate was and he just rolled his eyes.

“Perce!” Aberforth was positively puppyish to be back in the vampire’s presence.

And despite how fierce the vampire had just looked, the grin that broke across his face at the sight of Albus’ little brother was absolutely blinding, “Abby!”

They collided in a tight embrace and, for some reason, the older fae couldn’t stop his mouth as he realized, “You two are actually best friends?”

His brother just looked confused.

Graves snorted so hard it must have hurt, “I hate to tell you, Copper Top, but I am friends with your brother because I like him. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

Abby huffed, “Yeah!”

“Of course,” He flushed and couldn’t have been more grateful when Gellert came through the floo. They hugged similarly to the other two wizards and then both turned to embrace Severus. Finally, he introduced Minerva to his mates.

“So, what’s with the red alert?” Percy demanded, “Where’s Harry?”

“Hopefully, getting ready for bed,” Severus commented, moving toward the fireplace, “Which reminds me, I’ve got to get Narcissa.”

“What is going on?” Gellert demanded.

Albus didn’t bother trying to explain, he just handed over the paperwork. The siren burst into tears as he took it in, where his vampire husband didn’t move a muscle or take a breath, other than flipping through the pages. The fae quickly moved to embrace the, apparently, paroled Dark Lord.

It wasn’t until his husband was calming down that Graves finally looked up from the paperwork, locking eyes with Albus, “Who?”

“Vernon and Petunia Dursley.”

His tongue went to his cheek and it was followed by a tisking sound, before he nodded, “I’ll handle it.”

Gellert wiped his eyes, seeming to appraise his husband, “You can’t, Perce. Not with your position.”

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t quit to get my fangs on them.”

Severus moved closer to his father-in-law, “I want to go with you.”

“Fine.”

“Percy!”

“What?” He demanded, turning on Gellert, “You’ve wanted me to quit for a century! What?”

Albus could tell that his best friend didn’t want to argue, but Gel seemed to feel that he had to, “I don’t want you to regret losing your job after. Just call your father, have him…”

“Stop,” He set his husband with a look and no one had any doubts that they were sharing something over their mating bond. After a few moments, he insisted, “I know what I’m doing, Gellert.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It didn’t matter anymore,” He admitted, “I lost Jimmy and I didn’t have the backing to get him.”

When his son had finished his firecall to Cissy, Albus watched him appraise the older vampire. Severus seemed to be the only one capable of putting the pieces together and he gasped, “You were going to come back. If I’d… You were going to come back.”

“Sev,” The vampire growled, “Stop. We can’t change it. We’re all here now and going to get this travesty under control if it kills us. Breathe.”

Gellert, who’d always been closest to James and Lily’s mate, moved quickly to embrace the boy. Everyone liked to forget that Severus was only thirty-one. He’d only had access to his vampire inheritance for six years. No matter his status as a spy and stellar double agent, he was still all but an infant in the vampire community. If Percy hadn’t scared the living hell out of him being the alpha male his husband was, the siren would have stuck the boy under his husband’s wing when James finally brought him home.

They separated when the floo fired once more, Narcissa stepping out to take in everyone who had gathered slowly, “This can’t be good.” She looked until she finally spotted Gellert, “Grandpa!”

“Not that I’d know it,” The siren appraised her, “You don’t call, you don’t write!”

She crossed the room quickly, all but jumping on him. 

Gellert squeezed her tight, before putting Vinda’s blonde mini-me back on the floor.

Cissy turned a raised brow to Severus, “What is going on?”

He joined her at Albus’ desk to look through the paperwork, while the rest of them huddled near the fireplace. Percy set his wayward fae mate with a look, “Where is Harry?”

“Well, I suppose we can’t hide it any longer,” He looked at his brother, “Now that you’re less likely to kill over from the shock… He was sorted into Slytherin with Draco.”

Aberforth gasped. The brat still carried a dueling glove, an outdated custom that he’d never let go of, which usually hung on the cufflink of whatever shirt he was wearing. He grabbed it and slapped Albus with it, demanding, “How could you let this happen?!”

Everyone laughed, as he had clearly intended, except for Albus who glared at the brat. Even Gellert chuckled, though he also cackled a bit at having gotten his way. Percy rolled his eyes at his husband’s pettiness.

“He’s the Slytherin heir too, you know,” Albus insisted, “Let it go.”

Minerva grinned like the cheshire cat, “He did bet against you though, predicting it would happen.”

Albus glared at his work wife, which meant he was only less prepared when the glove found his other cheek. Irritated by that point, he grabbed the offending accessory and tossed it to Fawkes. The phoenix was perched on his desk chair across the room and grabbed it in his beak, shaking it like a dog until it burst into flames and burned to nothing but ash.

“Jerk.”

“Brat.”

Cissy laughed, but she was also watching them all, completely and utterly tempted.

Gellert noticed, but decided to give her a little more time, and just rolled his eyes, “Is he settling in alright?”

“Very well, from what I’ve seen,” It was surprisingly Minerva who spoke up, “Already has a little boyfriend and everything!”

“No?” Gel turned to her, “Who?!”

“They are still only eleven!” Albus insisted, only to be ignored.

“Blaise Zabini,” The professor confessed, “They were flirting at dinner.”

“They were not,” Severus scoffed, “That’s ridiculous.”

“Not from what I saw,” Cissy told him, “Blaise got right up and moved to sit next to him after you left. All but had his arm around the boy.”

“Really?!” Minerva all but squealed excitedly.

Albus just rolled his eyes, along with Aberforth.

Severus didn’t know how to feel about that. He certainly didn’t like it. It wasn’t Blaise, of course, he was terribly fond of that boy. But… Harry was only eleven. He’d have to keep an eye on them.

Cissy opened her mouth to confess, but Albus’ pain of a brother cut her off.

“Let’s hope he doesn’t begin as young as some people,” Abby quipped.

“At least I managed to get into a relationship,” Gellert shot right back, “And call a spade a spade without taking decades!”

Minerva blushed, though neither of the men noticed it.

Severus couldn’t help but snort though, “I don’t know anyone else who could manage to go that long and not claim they’re dating.”

Cissy spun on him, “You don’t know anyone else? YOU don’t know anyone else?”

They all watched curious as she let her best friend have it, “You have been warming Binta Zabini's bed for half a decade! Through two marriages!"

She held up two fingers to emphasize her point, then continued, "And that last idiot that had the audacity to raise a hand to Blaise? You administered the poison personally! You don't know anyone else! I have never!"

Severus hissed, jerking his head in Percy's direction.

The older vampire scoffed, "What part of retiring don't you people understand?"

Gellert assured his son-in-law, "You were just discussing eating the Dursleys after all, dear. Family first."

“Alright, children,” Percy rumbled, “That does not actually answer my question.”

“He’s downstairs,” Severus told them, as he and Cissy joined the huddle, “Hopefully getting ready for bed, it’s almost eleven.”

“Go and check on him. If he’s not asleep yet, I want to see him.”

“Wait,” Cissy finally said.

Every eye in the room drew to her and Gellert was relieved that she wasn’t going to keep hiding it. He knew she’d been isolated, thinking that they’d turn on her a decade ago, but the charade had gone on long enough. They clearly were going to do no such thing.

“Something you’d like to tell us, Cissy?” He smiled at her gently, “Something we all bloody well knew a decade ago?”

Albus turned to the young witch, taking her in. She was staring at Gellert like he was the only thing giving her courage to open her mouth. He knew instantly what she was about to say. Sirius and Narcissa had been mates after all.

“Come on now,” The siren encouraged when she opened her mouth but no sound came out, “No reason to be dramatic about it. We knew when you and Lily got pregnant at the same time.”

Aberforth sighed, moving over to perch on Albus’ desk once more, arms crossed, “Not that I want to end my night agreeing with the Flaring Fiend on anything…”

Gellert glared at him.

“...But, he’s not wrong,” He waved her on, “Hit us with it while we’re still numb from Harry. Come on.”

“There’s a chance,” She finally got out, almost in a whisper, “A really high, very strong, more than likely chance that Draco is Sirius’ son.”

“Oh, you two don’t listen for shit,” Abby muttered, running both hands over his face.

Percy looked around the room at all of them, “And that doesn’t sound odd to the rest of you?”

They all stared at him, unsure what he meant. 

All except for Minerva, who huffed, “I’ve been saying it for years. Sirius Black would never have betrayed James Potter, or his sister.”

“Why the fuck,” The vampire cursed, “Would he… When I didn’t hear from you within six months after Halloween, I thought maybe he’d become resentful of Jimmy. That he’d blamed him, for Sirius and Cissy actually not trying, and Draco being Lucius' son, on the fact that he had to protect James and Lily in hiding…”

Albus sighed, as he realized the vampire didn't know, “I never got myself or Abby in a room with Sirius.”

“What?!”

Even after a decade, apparently his little brother still felt guilty, “Albus couldn’t face him. Not after Lily. I shouldn’t have even asked…”

“Why didn’t you call me?!”

He stared at Percy, eyes blown wide, “I couldn’t! James was your son, if Albus couldn’t do it…”

The vampire’s tongue went back to his cheek and his tisked once more, as he processed the true why of his best friend disappearing for a decade, “Alright… I retire after we go talk to Sirius. Because I can’t imagine him trying to line up his kid's age with Jimmy’s, only to sell him out to Voldemort.”

Gellert moved to hug Cissy, “We’ll sort this, darling.” Then he turned to his husband, “Maybe we should wait to talk to the boys in the morning…” Gellert tried.

“No. Now,” Percy set the younger vampire with a look, knowing he’d be compelled to listen to an older vampire instinctually, “Severus, go get them.”

“And grab a heritage potion on your way,” Albus called after him, waiting until his son was almost out the door, before telling the vampire, “That’s cheating.”

Percy grinned at him, “Going to straighten me out, Chief?”

Both Percy and Gellert noticed when he had a knee jerk reaction to the nickname, even as Cissy and Minerva laughed the comment off, and got lost in a conversation about how intensively Harry would need treatment. The younger witch also speculated on how they would get a drop of blood from Draco, without him knowing.

Albus stayed just present enough, despite his reaction, to tell her that he had that covered. Though they were listening, in the space where his long dormant mating bonds existed, Albus felt both his mates trying to get him to open up. Where Gel felt like a dragon trying to force his way through, fire and brute strength first, Percy felt a bit like a cat rubbing against their bond temptingly.

Taking a deep breath, he did just that.

Severus moved quickly to follow the command with a roll of his eyes. Part of him hoped that the boys were still awake and part of him hoped Harry was unconscious to the world. A quick staircase ride and he was back in the entryway, one trip to his office and storage closet later, he was going back through the shortcut in his office. The common room was utterly deserted and he moved up to the boys’ room quickly.

He knocked on the door evenly. Hoping it was enough not to wake anyone sleeping and enough to be heard if they were awake. Sure enough, it only took a moment for his godson to answer the door.

“Uncle Sev!”

Severus stepped into the room and confirmed that all three were still awake. With that said it looked as if they’d been getting ready to follow his instructions, to some degree, as Harry had his bottle of Dreamless Sleep in hand. That wasn't what actually drew his attention though.

Blaise was sitting on Harry's bed, a book opened to a section on Intimacy Daemons. They were pressed together and he had to admit that he didn't like it. Knowing he was being silly, that the boys were probably just talking about inheritances as all roommates did, he shook off the overly protective thoughts.

It was too late to stop his gaze locking with Harry’s and his brow shooting up though.

He refused to be proud when all the eleven year old did was return the gesture, clearly a demand for him to justify his presence.

“I need to see Draco and yourself in the Headmaster’s office. Harry, your grandparents have asked to see you, and Draco, your mother is here,” He explained.

They both shared a look, before telling Blaise that they’d be back soon. From the way the remaining boy trailed their departure, all three knew something was afoot. He wasn't going to try to explain just then.

They once more made it to the hallway in silence, but this time it was Harry who did the prompting, “So… What’s the deal?”

He rolled his eyes, but the gesture was minimized by the fact that he also couldn’t stop a grin, “Your grandfather is going to take custody of you in the morning, but he wants to put eyes on you after your visit to the Hospital Wing.”

“Why can’t you just take custody of me?”

It should have been a question that he was expecting, but Severus was struck still by the surprise of it. Looking down at two pairs of eyes waiting for an explanation, he knew that he couldn’t give it to them here. He took a deep breath and led them to his apartments.

As soon as he came into sight of his mother’s portrait, she was gushing, “Oh, look at him! Severus, he’s too precious! Looks just like James!”

“I do?” Harry asked the portrait excitedly.

“Oh yes, darling,” She grinned, “The spitting image!”

Severus appraised his son, “You didn’t know that?”

Harry shrugged, “I’ve never seen him, or Mum.”

Cursing the Dursleys to the deepest of hells, the Potion Master kept his voice even as he offered, “Well, we’ll have to change that right now. This is your grandmother’s portrait. She’s Grandma Eileen. Mother, Harry.”

“Hi!”

“Hello, dear.”

“Huckleberry.”

Both eleven year olds looked at each other confused by the word, even as the portrait let them pass. It was Harry who did the prying, “What’s a huckleberry?”

Shaking his head, the older Slytherin knew that he didn’t have that sort of time, as everyone was waiting on him, “I’ll explain it to you later.”

He was sure that he only got away with it because Harry was taken with the pictures that lined his walls. Of James, Lily, and his son as a baby. A few he featured it, but not many. His position as a spy hadn’t allowed it, but this room was the center of his mind palace, and where he held them safely.

“Wow,” Harry picked up one of the pictures on an inn table. It was a picture of his parents playing with him on a toy broom that was floating in the air. His dad did look just like him. Caramel skin, wild curly hair, and even matching glasses! Looking closer though, his dad had blue eyes, maybe with a touch of purple, but his mum had green. Just like him!

“You can keep that, if you would like,” Severus told him.

“What about one of the pictures with you in it?” Harry asked.

The vampire sighed, taking a knee and pulling both boys around to look at him, “That’s what I need to explain to both of you.”

“Okay,” Draco allowed, confused.

“Boys…” Severus took a deep breath, “When I was sixteen, I was forced to do something, to get a tattoo, that I have regretted every day of my life since.”

He pulled his robe and shirt sleeves up to show them the dark mark, unwilling to say that it was Lucius Malfoy who led so many Slytherins into that trap, until he was sure about Draco’s parentage. Still, he told them, “This is the Dark Mark and if you see anyone else with it, you stay away from them. It means that they follow Lord Voldemort.”

“But you clearly don’t,” Harry said, “It’s just a tattoo.”

Severus smiled at his son’s reasoning, “The courts of our world see it very differently. Because of this tattoo, they will never let me take custody of you.”

“That’s not fair!” Draco cried, “You’re his father!”

“I am and I will always be,” Severus told them, “But, I need your grandfather to take custody of you. Please, Harry, I know he will keep you safe where I can’t.”

Harry nodded, but his eyes on the mark didn’t waiver, “There has to be a way to get rid of it.”

Severus huffed and smiled, “Well, if you find one, let me know. I know a whole lot of people who would sell their souls twice over to be rid of it.”

A crash behind them made both boys jump. The Potions Master turned to yell at his runespoor familiar, Medusa, in parseltongue, telling her to go back to his room. The boys couldn’t play at the moment.

She hissed at him nastily, but did as he said.

Seeing Draco's ease at his father’s pet snake and his talking to her, Harry relaxed, realizing that it must be a common thing amongst wizards. Once he knew why his father couldn’t take custody of him, unfair as it was, Harry was still confused about the picture. He wanted one with all of his parents.

“When I was younger, when I first got the mark,” Severus confessed to the boys, “I started spying on the Dark Lord for Grandpa Albus. No one is supposed to know that you and I are related. That’s why so few people know.”

Harry huffed, but he nodded. He didn’t like it, but the world wasn’t fair.

As his godfather got them moving back out of the wizard’s apartments, Draco had to know, “Why can Blaise and I know?”

“Because both your mothers already do,” Severus admitted, “And Harry needs friends he doesn’t have to hide our familial circus from.”

“And Mum being here?” Draco followed up.

“Seeing to Harry,” Severus explained, “Had you been asleep, you would not have been disturbed.”

“Going to bed at eleven was the best you were going to get,” Harry informed him.

Draco concurred, “After all, we are eleven.”

“I’m well aware.”

The blonde turned to his friend, “What happened in the Hospital Wing?”

“I’ll show you later,” Harry assured.

If Draco didn’t do the exact same thing on the moving staircase that Harry had, Severus would kiss a dragon. He made sure the boy didn’t fall and pet the overly affectionate owl that had refused to be left behind, who’d taken up residency on his shoulder. The boys got their first introduction to Peeves, who mistakenly thought they’d been caught out and believed himself to have two new co-conspirators. The vampire didn’t get to correct him, as the Baron appeared and chased the poltergeist off.

Their house ghost ran him off and apologized for their trouble. Severus expressed his gratitude and offered the password, sending the boys on up the stairs. He followed, not at all surprised when they both gasped in awe at the office.

All the kids did.

They were taken by the shape, enchanted muggle contraptions, and incredible array of colors. At some point while he was gone, his father had reclaimed his chair behind the desk, which got a funny look as the two put together who he was, especially with Minerva lingering at his side. They had very different reactions.

“Oh, you deaged!” Draco exclaimed, “That’s bloody brilliant!”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, “I need you people to stop being weird for five minutes!”

That earned a round of laughter from all the adults. James’ parents had moved to take the window seat, while Aberforth and Cissy were in the chairs on the other side of Albus’ desk. Severus wasn’t surprised at the next thing that caught his godson’s attention.

“Woah! A real phoenix!”

“A what?” Harry followed his gaze to the magical creature, taking Fawkes and his red, orange, and gold plumange in, where he’d moved to an alcove right near his human’s head. Severus was surprised when Hedwig took off from his shoulder to join Fawkes, the two rubbing heads, but he was glad they were friendly; just more eyes they had on Harry with the phoenix feeding his father information.

“A phoenix,” Draco told him, “They’re basically immortal, because they burst into flames and come back to life, can carry a ton, and heal almost anything by crying on it!”

“An apt summation,” Cissy granted, “Any chance your mother could get a hug?”

Draco waved her off without a second thought, “I hugged you this morning! It's a bloody phoenix!”

“Draco!”

“Now, now, Cissy,” Albus insisted, “Let the boys have a closer look. Come meet Fawkes, boys, he’s quite friendly!”

That was a blatant lie and Severus was well aware of it. Blasted bird liked so few people it wasn’t even funny. Clearly his father was up to something, which he confirmed in a shared look with Cissy.

One would think that Fawkes was just as friendly as Hedwig though, the way he bounced down onto the desk for the boys’ purview. He let them stroke his feathers and preened at the attention. His father started some explanation of Newt Scamanders about how the creatures could carry such enormous loads, showing off Fawkes’ impressive talons, and Draco went in for a closer look, before Severus realized what the Headmaster’s game was.

Sure enough, Draco’s hand was cut on the sharp talon and Albus quickly pulled both boys over to his desk, to heal the injury. As he did that, Fawkes flew over to Severus, who pulled the heritage potion quickly, and let the phoenix put a drop of blood in the vial. Then, the Potions Master put it back in his robes to test after the boys were in bed.

Once Draco was all patched up, Albus moved to introduce everyone, “Now, I know it’s late and you both have early classes, but some introductions just can’t wait.”

He started with Aberforth, who was the closest. They bickered a little when he emphasized that Abby was his little brother, but that only made both boys giggle. After a quick exchange and shaking their hands, he let them move off to be introduced to the other two.

He pulled both over to the two wizards in the window seat, neither standing as they didn’t want to tower over Harry. It was cute when Draco recognized them, “Woah! The Hard Charger and the Liberator! This is the best day of my life!”

“Draco,” Narcissa admonished, forefinger going to the spot between her brows, but the effect was broken up by the fact she was smiling.

“Hello, Draco,” Gellert grinned at the young wizard, “I knew your grandmother, Vinda. She was my best friend.”

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear, “Mum told me.”

Percy smiled at the interaction, but his attention didn’t stray from Harry. The boy’s wide green eyes were taking him in and he couldn’t help being curious about what he was thinking. Reaching out his legilimency, he was shocked to find a shield in place, but quickly moved to fill the moment, “Hello, Harry.”

“Hello,” Harry couldn’t help but scrutinize the man, as an image floated across his mind, like something he would watch on television. Of himself, as a baby, and the man before him, as sure as if it were just happening, “You can turn into a cat. A big one.”

Shocked, the vampire tilted his head, even as he grinned, “That’s right! Do you remember that?!”

“Sort of?” Harry asked more than said, “I just saw it, like I was watching it on TV.”

Percy and Gellert quickly shared a look, before the siren broke out in a grin. Percy rolled his eyes and turned back to his grandson, “Well, there will be no living with your Grandpa Gel now. It sounds like you’re a seer, like him and your dad.”

Harry beamed when they didn’t think he was insane, “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Percy chuckled, “Well, we know you have a siren inheritance then.”

“This is so exciting, darling, give me a hug,” Gellert grinned, especially when Harry came easily into his arm. He shot his husband a look at the vampire’s jealousy flaring across their mating bond, when their grandson finally pulled away, before turning his attention back to the eleven year old, “Can you tell us what you saw?”

“It was me as a baby,” Harry admitted, blushing pink, “I used to throw my hands up like claws and roar to get you to change.”

Draco snickered, “Aww!”

“Shut it!” Harry ordered.

"That's right, you did," The vampire couldn’t help but chuckle, before he reached into his pocket, “Here, Harry, I have something for you.”

Harry looked at the jewelry box that he pulled out, fascinated by the two rings revealed when he opened it. They matched except for one feature. Both were black metal and covered in green gems that he guessed were emeralds. They were both in the shape of a skull. But, both had a decoration of the cranium that varied. One had a symbol that matched the white gold symbol in the ribcage of his necklace and the other had a rose. He ran a hand over both.

“The Potters are an important family in the Wizarding World and have a special place in our government called a lordship,” Percy took the lordship ring out and put it on the middle finger of his left hand, next to his wedding band, before gesturing for Harry’s hand and putting the other ring on his left ring finger, “Our heirs wear rings too. This is yours and goes one finger over when you get married. If you press the rose in during an emergency, I’ll be able to find you anywhere.”

He demonstrated and Harry was intrigued by the way his lordship ring heated up, “That’s so cool!”

“Don’t take it off, alright?”

“Alright!”

The clock struck midnight and all the adults knew that the boys needed to get to bed. Harry hugged everyone and Albus told them that they didn’t need to worry about their first class, after he looked and saw that it was History of Magic, but instructed them not to get used to it. He went ahead and dismissed Blaise as well, when Minerva told him she’d bet her career on the boy still being up.

Severus got the boys back to their dorm quickly and made sure Harry took his potion. He left them to share information until Harry dozed off, after hugging his son tight. By the time he got back to the Headmaster's office, Cissy had succumbed to biting at her thumbnail, despite the fact that he hadn't seen her do it since she was twelve.

His father pulled a piece of parchment and they all held their breath as Severus poured the potion directly onto it. Draco appeared first, and then Cissy, and then finally the answer that shouldn't have even been a question. He was Sirius Black's son.

Gellert grabbed her in a hug when she gasped, promising her that no matter what, they would handle it. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Vinda's granddaughter or great-grandson. It wasn't difficult to convince the witch to stay with him in Nurmengard for the night, until Percy could start making things happen the next morning.

The Hogwarts staff was left to shield the children and wait for answers, all three of them knowing that sleep would be elusive. Percy and Gellert took Narcissa back to Nurmengard, wanting the girl to take dreamless sleep and rest. Albus couldn't stand the thought of Aberforth going back to Hogsmeade alone and was relieved when Minerva convinced him to stay in her apartment. With everyone settled for the night, they all tried to find what respite in sleep that they could, well aware that the next day would be a long one.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gellert woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised to find his husband's side of the bed empty already. It was just after five and, wandering into his living area to Percy staring at the auror's report for Sirius' case, he didn't have to ask if the older wizard had slept at all. The man didn't object when he sat down next to him, a hand going out to trace his American Turul back tattoo, emblazoned with the family words of House Graves in Latin, where his mate was bare from the waist up.

"What are you thinking, Perce?"

"...That my godson sat in hell for a decade and I did nothing."

"We don't even know it's false."

"The hell I don't. I knew when it first went down… If I'd have just come back."

Gellert knew he didn't just mean to the continent. Percy had been living back in Nurmengard with him full time since 1980, "Whatever else you are, love, you're also human. There was no shame in not being able to reclaim the seat you gave to James."

He sat back, head resting on the back of the black leather sofa, as his haunted blue eyes gazed at the siren, "What about in leaving my mate to handle the wreckage alone?"

"He could have asked for help.”

Percy scoffed, "We both know he struggles on that front. Of all the times I shouldn't have made him…"

"You swore to never force yourself onto him,” The siren reminded him testily, as forcing a confrontation was the exact plan he’d been advocating for since 1899, “There is no shame in that either."

"I have to fix this, Gel."

"Oh, darling, you will. I know you will."

"I have to go to Azkaban first. Shift change is at six and I plan to be on their doorstep," Percy sat back up, flexing his left hand as he stared at the Potter lordship ring, "I'll send the Prophet my findings and then go to Gringotts. I'm getting their will disclosed."

Gellert nodded. The current Ministry had been running around without being checked given that both the Potter and Black family seats were all but neutralized, with Percy and Abby not speaking. Albus' little brother had inherited the family seat when Orion died, after Narcissa didn't fight for it following Sirius' arrest. It should have been a red flag a decade ago.

"Is Aberforth going with you?"

"All day," He disclosed, "I want you here with Sirius."

That made the siren start a bit, "You're just going to bring him out…"

"If he's sat there an innocent man for a decade," Percy growled, "You bet your sweet ass I am."

Knowing better than to argue with the Hard Charger when he got like this, after a moment to process the information, Gellert just nodded.

"By the time we get done at Gringotts," Percy speculated, "The Ministry should have gotten wind. I'll go and get custody of Harry."

"Theseus and Tina?"

"If Sirius is innocent, then either Remus or Peter betrayed Jimmy and Little Copper. I know who my money's been on for twenty goddamned years."

That was true enough. His husband hadn't liked Peter from the moment James brought him home and Remus was Sirius and Cissy's other mate. The werewolf had been a disheveled wreck at the funerals and disappeared promptly after. Gellert couldn't see the tender soul, who wore sweaters like armor and folded his socks, betraying their son.

"Theseus is geared up for a man hunt regardless," Percy disclosed, "And Tina is acting as Director. I called her; left a message last night… This morning… One or the other. Either way, she knows to expect my letter of resignation as soon as I get to Sirius."

Gellert prayed to Frigg to have mercy and let their godson be innocent. If he wasn't, it would break something in Percy, he could see that. Now that his husband, the father of his children, all of the ones they'd collected over the years and not just Fleamont, knew that it was a possibility, he'd latched onto the notion like it was already certain.

The siren wasn't sure what would happen, if he walked into that prison and Sirius confessed his guilt. He never wanted to know, finding as much respite in the possibility as his vampire. Running a hand through the mess of unruly curls that had broken free during the night, Gellert told him, "You need to go and get ready."

Percy nodded and moved off to their bedroom. The shower cut on and Gellert went to start both tea and coffee. He was sitting and holding his cup like a kid held their blanket, when his husband emerged at quarter til, ready to go.

"I know you're going to be shielding," He whispered, "But try to send me updates."

Lavender tinted eyes tracked him, as Percy loaded himself up with enough portkeys to take a couple of trips around the world, "Why would I shield from you? I'm not going to work."

"Oh."

He chuckled, coming over to kiss Gellert goodbye, "I'll be back later. If anything should happen and you need to get to the boys, you're allowed to travel in Albus' presence, same as me."

"Right," Gellert reached up and kissed him again, "Please be careful."

"Oh, baby boy, it's not me that you need to be worried about."

Grabbing the emergency stash of veritaserum that Severus had given him for his one hundred and eightieth birthday, along with the antidote, Percy disappeared for Azkaban in a swirl of green flames. Landing in the entryway, he wasn't surprised when every set of eyes in the heavily warded reception area blew wide. Glancing around he was relieved to have beaten Abby here and moved off to the side to wait.

It only took two minutes before the floo fired once more and his best friend stepped out. He watched the realization dawn in the secretary's eyes, as she knew instantly who they had to be there to see. Not wasting time on her, Percy pulled the fae into a hug, "You shield the entire time. Do you understand me?"

"I have to check on him, Perce. He's my son…"

"I am not doubting your love for him, Abby," The vampire hissed, grabbing him by the cheek and inclining their foreheads together, "But, I have seen what this place does to fae empathy. You shield or you stay here."

"I'll shield."

"It's a deal?"

"Deal," he huffed the word unhappily.

The vampire nodded and moved to tell the witch to send for his godson. She babbled a bit, but it was just nerves as she tried to do what he said, so he reigned in his temper that was just waiting to lash out at someone. If this went the way that he was expecting it to, then Cornelius Fudge would be the one bearing the brunt of it.

They were led to an interrogation room and he was given control of it, everyone expecting him to keep Sirius contained. Which he had every intention of doing, until he knew the truth. God willing, the only place he'd be containing his nephew in after this was Nurmengard.

It took ten minutes for them to produce his godson and seeing Sirius felt like a punch to the gut. He was larger than the last time that Percy had seen him, bulkier despite the imprisonment, but his eyes were utterly devoid of all humor. All the spark his godson fashioned after Abby was utterly gone, dwindled to nothing.

Something came back to the boy when he saw them, a flash of something across his face that sang of hope. The guard cowered the entire time he was cuffing Sirius to the table underneath Percy's glare and scurried from the room like he was on fire once he was done. Even under the mile long beard and gaunt features, the Director wasn't surprised when Sirius made a comment to the man's back, his smirk firmly in place as he came back to himself in the warded room, "Wuss!"

Percy only grinned, knowing the powerful memory spell that he'd just cast would catch the tail end of the moment, even as he sat back in his chair. One hand moved to put the veritaserum and antidote on the table between them, then his other forefinger and thumb found the quickest way to his mouth. He just took the young wizard in for a moment.

That was in contrast to Abby, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sirius!"

"Well!" Sirius was the word like it was an entire defense of himself and raised his chin in the vampire's direction, "He's not even that fucking scary."

"No?" Percy chuckled, "Sure about that?"

He was relieved to see defiance sprout in those silver eyes, "Positive. I've never had a reason to be afraid of you."

"Let's prove that, then," He suggested, gesturing to the potions.

Sirius didn't hesitate. He downed the truth potion quickly and they waited for it to take effect. 

A common side effect was dry mouth, so when his godson started smacking, the vampire pounced, "Who's your mother, Sirius?"

That earned a right glare from his nephew, who always liked to claim Minerva McGonagall was his real mother, but he knew it wasn't the truth. He answered despite himself, "Walburga Black… Bloody prick tosser."

"Sirius!"

"It's alright, Abby," The older wizard just chuckled, "I've earned being called far worse than that after a decade in this hell hole."

Sirius studied him for a minute, unresponsive as he simply took in the sight of them.

"Did you betray Jimmy and Lily, Sirius?"

"Never! It was Pettigrew!"

"Why lie about the Secret Keeper?"

"We knew he was working for the Dark Lord. We wanted him to confess and lead us to the man, but Peter stole their wands and sold them out too quickly."

That explained so much about the scene in Godric’s Hollow, Percy had to admit. They’d never found the wands, but that hadn’t been telling as most destroyed wands after defeating an opponent. But, for Voldemort to murder his son with magic when he’d made sure Jimmy was defenseless… If he ever got his hands on that slimy, cowardly, son of a bitch…

And Little Copper! She was a pacifist! He’d wanted to make sure that she couldn’t fight back, even though that girl had never engaged in a magical duel in her life. It was sick.

"How did he escape?"

"An illegal animagus form. A rat," He said it with so much contempt that anyone could see that he was telling the truth.

"Were you ever given veritaserum or a trial before being put in jail?"

"Neither. There was a leak in my department," Sirius growled, "I was framed to look guilty."

"Alright, then," Percy gestured to the antidote and his godson didn't hesitate. After a moment he asked, "Who's your mother, Sirius?"

"Minerva McGonagall," He hissed, "Which you bloody well know. Arsehole."

Percy ended the memory and sent it charging from the room, infused in an American Turul patronus. Once it was gone, he undid the cuffs and let Abby jump on his son, a crying mess. He gave them a moment, but then motioned for both to follow him to holding.

Sirius froze, even as he was nestled between his father and godfather for the duration of the walk, "You can't be planning to just bring me out?!"

"You're being held here illegally," Percy reminded, "Why wouldn't I?"

The secret animagus looked over his shoulder at his father flabbergasted, "He's kidding?"

"Just follow Uncle Percy," Aberforth insisted, waving him on, "They don't call him the Hard Charger for nothing."

Sirius hurried and followed after his godfather. He fell in step all the way to the holding department, unable to believe what was happening. Not least of all among the questions swirling in his head, was just what fucking time it was outside anyway.

They got to Evidence Holding and collected Sirius’ wand, as well as a gallon sized bag full of jewelry that had Abby rolling his eyes, from a young wizard with green streaks in his hair. Poor thing was shaking the entire time, especially after he wasn’t sure whether or not to comply with their request and Percy growled at him. Didn’t take more than ten minutes, honestly, and by 6:30, the younger Dumbeldore brother was watching his son take a portkey out of Azkaban to Nurmengard.

He would have to admit to not knowing what to do with himself, as Percy landed next to him on the steps to Gringotts. Sirius was out of Azkaban! Of course his oldest was innocent!

Percy had sent his findings to both the Ministry and the bank, so it was no problem to get things moving through the goblins, who resisted the Minister of Magic at every given opportunity anyway. Reinstatement of Sirius as Lord Black, a Divorce Decree for Cissy, a Certificate of Birth for Draco Black, and the Disclosure of James and Lily’s will were all readily handed over to Aberforth’s best friend. By the time they were leaving at seven, Abby couldn't stop chuckling as he took the vampire in.

"What?"

"Nothing… I just never saw you like this before."

"This is what I do all day, Aberforth."

"Yeah, I know. Orion used to talk about you showing up at work all the time," He just shrugged, "I've just never gotten to see it. You were always Percy by the time you got home."

"I'm still Percy."

"No, no you're not," Abby insisted, "Percy steals my husband's cigars, and drinks with me, and the only thing his muscles are used for are lifting the kids up at pool parties."

The older man scoffed, "Sums up our domestic lives following '45 pretty well."

"This is all Director Graves. And he's efficiently terrifying."

Percy appraised him as they moved through London, "You realize Director Graves holds no power here."

"Well, Lord Henry Potter is no slouch, let me tell you," The fae snorted, "Got the same skill set and everything."

Rolling his eyes, Percy chuckled, "When I was little, I was obsessed with my father's seat."

Aberforth wasn't surprised by that. He knew Percival Potter had been butchered at the Bloody Convocation, along with the other Original Twelve Aurors with dark inheritances, when he escorted his mother-in-law, Claudia Graves, back in 1799. It was the darkest day in Macusa’s history, which set the stage for his best friend’s life, before the vampire was even born. Isolt Graves had just found out that she was pregnant and Percy's great-grandparents had feared the loss of her mate and mother would make her lose him and his twin sister. The witch and vampire had barely made it to the birthing bed, before succumbing to death there.

"Then, Issy wanted to get married and you and Ori were debating your options for kids. The only thing we were all sure of by '55…"

"Where we were sending the kids to school."

Percy laughed, "Yeah… Claimed her status as Lady Potter long enough to get married and threw it right back at me."

"Issy doesn't like politics," Abby noted of his friend's twin. Named for their mother, the vampiress had never taken any back talk from her baby brother, as she called Percy, and wanted nothing to do with the titles for which they'd been eligible.

"Never imagined I'd do much with it. I didn't realize how important a seat it was, until Lily wanted to make a difference here and actually used it."

"Flea never…?"

"Please," Percy snorted, "Boy was off to his next great adventure… Hell, they only had James because he hoped that would get me and Gellert back together."

"It worked… Eventually."

"You had far more to do with that decision then Flea did."

"Why do you have to insult me?"

Rolling his eyes in Nurmengard, Gellert left them to busting heads at the Ministry. He'd gotten Sirius into the shower in his bedroom and didn't want to listen too closely as Percy and the brat started their apologetic lament about the last decade. The siren was as guilty as the rest, but he couldn't bear the raw emotions right now. Too much had happened and it hadn't even been twelve hours yet.

They'd left Harry and Sirius to rot in literal hells. And both were too utterly relieved to be treated as human to settle into the proper anger that he'd prefer. He'd gladly take care of sheltering the remaining Marauders here, whenever Remus inevitably showed up, along with Cissy, while Albus had the kids and Percy handled the paperwork.

The bathroom door opened, steam pouring out, when the boy went to shave, "Cissy's here?"

"Still knocked out from a double dose of Dreamless Sleep."

"Gods, I don't even know how to face her," Sirius muttered, "You always said one day we were going to fuck up so badly that even Uncle Percy wouldn't be able to get us out of it. You were right."

"I don't think that applies to this," Gellert acknowledged, moving in to help him do something with his long jet black hair, "We didn't know there was anything to get you out of until we slipped Draco a heritage potion."

"Veritaserum, you can slip," Sirius shot him a confused look in the mirror, "Not a heritage potion?"

"It involved a phoenix and an accidental cut."

Sirius just nodded, accepting that they'd managed it, "Remus?"

"No word yet, but it's only 7:30," Gellert noted.

"At night?"

"In the morning," He clarified, as the garden had been darkened by a charm when Sirius landed. Light could have easily hurt the boy, after so long in Azkaban, "The boys have their first classes today."

"How are they?"

"Harry's in a bit of culture shock," Gellert noted, "But, Draco's fine. Unaware as a doe under the barrel."

"Lovely way to put it."

He finished getting the boy shaved and trimmed, banishing what was left with a hum, "They were both sorted into Slytherin last night."

Sirius had the audacity to gasp, spinning around to face him, in nothing but a towel tied about his waist, "No! Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"Alright."

"My poor little pups! Corrupted by your lot's scaley wiles!"

"Alright," He repeated with an eye roll. All the kids said he would have been a Slytherin, but reminding the thirty one year old man that he’d gone to Durmstrang was gilding the lily at this point.

"Enraptured by the shed skin of a twisted and alluring demon serpent!"

"Alright!"

"Taken in by a twisted tongued foe! Alone and isolated from any decent lion influence!"

A knock on his bedroom door saved him from anymore lamenting. Cissy was still wiping the sleep from her eyes, even as she took Sirius in, wearing a fluffy pink house robe that had been Vinda’s, "I'm guessing you told him."

Sirius just stared, utterly in awe.

Gellert huffed, but moved off to get his nephew a pair of sweatpants, "Yes, I told him. And Percy got the news of his innocence to the prophet before 6:30, so it should break with the morning edition."

"Wonderful," She purred, moving to hug her mate.

"Fudge just went running out of his office to get Harry put into Percy's custody," Gellert told them chuckling, "So, that's been handled."

"We're moving him from Andy?" Sirius demanded.

Narcissa and Gellert shared a look, before deciding to get to breakfast, rather than trying to have that conversation with their recently returned drama queen immediately. They let the released prisoner change clothes, before getting their party moving. The Dark Lord knew that Percy would find Remus and send him to Nurmengard, before going to check on Albus at Hogwarts.

The fae had been awake since Gellert got up, so he had no doubts that his other mate hadn't slept either, and he was tempted to go himself. Albie had letters written to the Minister, the Wizengamot, Theseus Scamander, and everyone else that he could think of, for every possible case scenario. Based on the time, it also looked like he was skipping breakfast. They had to get him functioning again and quick.

Severus Snape woke up at 6:30 sharp and moved to cut his alarm off quickly. Wasn't quick enough to save his bed mate's slumber, but from the way Binta smiled up at him, the witch didn't mind. It shouldn't have even been a surprise that she'd been waiting in his apartment when he finally returned the previous night.

Not after he disappeared on the night of the Sorting Ceremony. Heads of House were always there to assure parents, bar an emergency. It was a night of placating that he wasn't fond of, but it was part of his job.

After explaining to her everything that happened, they'd fallen into bed like they always did. She wasn't his mates and he had no interest in marriage ever again. It was why they worked. 

Everyone knew that Bin was beyond gorgeous; Blaise had to get it from somewhere. Mocha skin and a smile that could launch a thousand ships, he'd had black silk pillow cases on his bed, ever since she started staying over five years before, so her straight black hair wouldn't be destroyed. Severus could barely remember how they fell into this, but he silently acknowledged that Cissy may have had a small point.

She'd introduced them a few months after Draco turned two, having met Binta when she took his godson to have his inheritance test. The vampire had been suffering through mate withdrawal and anything more hadn't even been a thought after giving up his son. Still, he'd been intrigued to meet the most notorious black widow of their generation, who'd been on her fourth husband at the time.

Blaise's father, Bedivere Selwyn, had thought himself so smart by stipulating that Binta got nothing, if she didn't produce a legitimate heir for his family. She'd been pregnant with her son when the Selwyn had an unfortunate carriage accident on a business trip, and then her son had been given her family name, as well as complete control of the Selwyn family. It had still been a couple years after that when Blaise started getting into trouble by following magical creatures everywhere and all Severus had been able to think was… Somewhere, Harry was getting into similar mischief.

"Tell the boys that I said good luck."

"I will."

She snuggled in to go back to sleep and he rushed through a shower quickly. Luckily he'd gotten all the schedules done the night before students arrived, so he was able to grab them from his office and go. His mother's portrait huffed when he hurried off, but too much was in motion to dally and provide her with an entire update.

He had no doubt that Graves had already gotten to Black and, though he'd never be friends with the man, he hoped for his godson's sake that the wizard was innocent. Harry would love to get to know his godfather as well. Cissy could finally get out of an awful marriage without risking her life too. Regardless of their issues, everyone would be better off if James’ best mate wasn’t a traitor.

Unfortunately, when he took his usual seat on the left side of his father's chair, the high backed golden seat was still empty. Severus arched an onyx brow at Minerva, "Any word?"

"Not one."

"Where is he?"

"Trying to work himself to death," She hissed.

"Aberforth?"

"Went to meet Graves about an hour ago."

"Wonderful."

They set about getting breakfast and watched the students trickle in. It was a surprise when, a mere half hour in, Harry appeared with Draco and Blaise. The trio seemed content from their place among the first years that Gemma was leading in, his son not even appearing hung over after the previous night. It was a good sign, though he was resisting the urge to twitch, as he reigned himself back from going to investigate.

They shared a look and Severus passed the school deputy Harry's schedule. Neither of them would see Harry in classes today and he was no happier about that then Minerva. The boy only had History and Defense today, as well as Wednesdays, and then he'd have Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and finally, Flying and double Herbology on Fridays. His boy's first day and he was trusted to Binns and Quirrell.

What was the world coming to?

At promptly eight o'clock, the first screech of mail arriving rang out. First years were fascinated as a ton of owls, carrying letters of congratulations and care packages, swarmed the Great Hall. Severus noticed Hedwig and Saiph swarming with the others and noted that the boys must have gotten up on time, to drop them off at the owlery first.

Immediately upon everyone opening their copies of the Prophet, the volume within the hall doubled and Minerva started sniffling. Black was innocent, then. He was less surprised then most would suspect.

James adored that bloody tosser with every bit of enthusiasm his mate had held in his body. The Potion’s Master had doubts about Black’s guilt the decade prior, but they’d all been crushed by the auror’s report. The fallout of exposing the corrupt Ministry would be massive.

“We have to tell him,” Minerva noted, her catlike gaze trailing Draco at the Slytherin table.

“Cissy will be along at some point today,” He noted, eyeing up the boys where they were all three leaning over Draco’s copy of the Prophet talking.

“Until then?”

He held up the schedules as it was half passed and the roar of shock was beginning to abate, “We all have classes.”

“Hoorah.”

Instead of further comment, he took off for the Slytherin table where the first years had congregated at the end nearest him. He started at the other students and worked his way up to Harry’s trio of snakelings, but he could still hear their discussion. The topic had moved on from Black, who he was sure Harry was informed of, and back onto the issue of his son’s hair.

“Just a little gel?”

“What part of no,” Harry hissed at Draco, “Do you not understand?”

“We’ll just tuck it in a little around the sides,” The blonde insisted, “More a taming, then a domestication, really.”

“Listen here, you shrew,” His son insisted, “You and your slicked back mop are not going near my head!”

“A little experimentation never hurt anyone,” Blaise put in.

“Unbelievable.”

“Fashion debates will hold until after classes,” Severus broke in, though he’d heard the debate for years between his husband and wife, “You’re all here early, after a late night.”

“Forgot to change the alarm,” Harry confessed, taking his schedule.

Within moments, all three of their eleven year old heads were put together again, and they were debating study periods. After a moment to confer, the triad decided to put study periods onto all of their free time in the mornings, to hopefully keep their afternoons free. It was a smart and strategic plan that he approved of, as the kids tended to be exhausted once the afternoon came around.

Immediately upon writing in two study periods, between ten and twelve on Mondays and Wednesdays, and one on Tuesdays and Thursdays between ten and eleven, they were up and ready to bounce off to class. The Potions Master would acknowledge that he was a bit anxious about them going, but also that he only stopped them because he'd said he would.

Severus hailed them for just a moment longer, “I spoke to your mother, Blaise. She wished all three of you luck.”

“Thanks, professor,” Blaise offered with a grin, before he muttered to Harry as they got out of the Great Hall, “Probably while still snuggled up in bed.”

“What?!” Harry chuckled, confused.

“Our parents are… Draco, what’s a good word?”

“Philandering?”

Blaise rolled his eyes, before turning his attention back to Harry, “They’re more like… Insignificant others?”

“Insig…” Harry trailed off, even more confused, “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means they claim not to be in a relationship,” Draco huffed, “While casually not seeing anyone else.”

“Oh…”

Blaise studied him, as they took a seat in the History of Magic classroom on the first floor. He hadn’t really considered how the information would affect Harry, who had only reconnected with his father the night before, and now it was catching up to him. As they got set up in their desks, he asked, “Is that okay?”

Harry looked up at him, confusion and surprise marring his features, before the meaning of the question caught up to him, “Of course. It would probably be weirder for him to not be seeing someone.” He went back to his set up, but pondered, “I guess it would have been nice to meet her last night, rather than having to rush off to the Hospital Wing.”

It was no secret that Blaise had Draco end his call with Aunt Cissy, so that he could firecall his mother the night before. They’d called the blonde witch back by the time their new friend returned, but he promised, “You can meet her tonight.”

“This class is taught by a ghost,” Dray put in as the previous topic drew to a close, “According to my mother.”

“Professor Cuthbert Bins,” Blaise added on.

Students filed in and it looked like they had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Realizing that the colored letter in the bottom corner of each square of their schedule reflected who they would have classes with, each snakeling took a second look. Looked like they would be seeing the Gryffindors once every day of the week, in Defense, Potions, and Flying. Slytherin would be starting Mondays and Wednesdays off with the eagles in History, then closing out the week with them in Herbology. And Hufflepuff would grace them with their presence on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, with but a brief study period in between Charms and Transfiguration.

Sure enough, at nine o’clock precisely, a ghost floated through the opposing wall from the door and began taking roll. He introduced himself, going so far as saying his name, before beginning with their lecture. Harry had hoped, all the way until the time he got finished with roll, that the monotone voice would get better.

It did not.

By the end of it even his enthusiastic cousin, Padma, who had come over to sit with him during their first class, couldn’t stop her eyes from glazing over. Even though she had stopped taking notes about half way through, everyone else was ready to run out of the classroom too, by the time the clock struck ten. All of them went for distance. Luckily the only homework that they’d been assigned was an essay that would be due every Monday on the material they covered the previous week.

Harry hit the wall as they made it back to the entryway leading into the Great Hall, “What was that?!”

“The most brutal hour of my life!” Draco insisted.

Padma, who had followed them, huffed, “I don’t think we’re going to survive a year of that.”

“Can’t tell me that we’re the first to contemplate a way to get rid of him,” Blaise put in, “Probably won’t be the last either, if he’s lasted this long.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb,” A warm voice chuckled, pulling their attention to the stairs that Harry had seen the Hufflepuffs disappear down, and he beamed at seeing his Grandpa Albus and Grandpa Percy heading their way, “And say that you lot just got out of History of Magic.”

Albus hadn’t slept. He hadn’t even bothered to leave his office. Writing letters for every worse case scenario that he could think of seemed like a much better use of his time. He'd traded information with Percy all night across their mating bond and, by the time Gellert got up, they were both convinced Sirius was innocent. All he could manage was listening to their conversation, feeling like he deserved the vampire's rage and not his guilt, but the fae listened all the same. In addition, he ignored the siren that was bugging him to eat, as Percy left Nurmengard for Azkaban and Abby left Minnie's apartment for much the same.

Within the next hour, Sirius was innocent. Albus sent letters to the Ministry, Theseus Scamander as Lord Commander of Special Operations, and the current Head Auror, whose name he couldn't remember after the fact. He took to pacing his office as he waited for Fawkes to return.

The next two hours he paced, completely missing breakfast as he worried. 

Gringotts was the easiest of Percy's stops. He had the goblins falling all over themselves to aid Lord Potter and Lord Black, the two most powerful Peverell lords. The Longbottoms were formidable, but not like the other two seats. The shields and cloaks were together again and he did chuckle at Abby's absolutely boyish excitement over that fact.

The Ministry was more complicated, only because it required enough patience to wait for the paperwork to dry, but they made it through. Fudge ran at the first opportunity to get away from Percy's incandescence and left the best friends to laugh at his cowardice in his office. Still, the Headmaster couldn't have been more relieved when his mate was handed a silver certificate that cited him as Harry's primary custodian.

Abby was handed the rest of the paperwork. Divorce Decrees usually took two days, but that had been waived based on their family situation, so Cissy's marriage to Lucius was no more. Draco's birth certificate had been changed and handed over after they made sure the heritage potion was authentic. And a note was passed on for Sirius to come in for reparation negotiations at his convenience.

Percy cast a tracking charm on Remus and hauled Albus' little brother off to find the runaway lycanthrope. That part took a little over an hour, but the Director of Security managed. Fawkes returned in that time and Albus ran a stray hand through his familiar's feathers as he listened in.

When they presented the poor boy with the articles announcing Sirius' innocence and the manhunt for Peter Pettigrew, he broke down in a shattered mess. Aberforth pulled him back together, swearing that they'd fix this mess. Remus was no procrastinator though; he was demanding to know about Harry and Draco's first night in the castle before they could send him portkeying off to Nurmengard.

By the time they got him calmed enough to go to Gellert's castle, Albus was back to chewing his thumbnail to the quick. When Percy and Abby apparated from London's East End to Hogsmeade, he should have seen what was about to happen, but it just didn't register. The Director flooed into his office in a burst of green and the Headmaster felt his eyes go wide, even if his thumb didn't move.

"That's a bad habit."

"Better than some," He muttered in response.

The vampire chuckled and came to sit on his desk, one elbow braced in his knee as he leaned in closer to his mate, "It's handled. Sirius is out, Cissy and Remus are with him, and they're all safe in Nurmengard."

Albus watched as a Certificate of Custody was slid onto the desk before him.

"We also have primary custody of Harry."

He started in surprise, "You do."

"It's got room for two more signatories."

"What would that matter?"

"Well, Abby did the math and he's inheriting Potter, Graves, Prince, Dumbledore, and Grindelwald line seats…" Percy seemed to pause for a moment and then he gave Albus a funny look, "Has Gellert not been updating you? He hasn't shut up about this for the last hour!"

The Headmaster snickered, "No, he hasn't."

"Spoiled brat," Percy groaned, hand swiping over his face.

It was a reflex to defend Gellert to everyone, "He's managing Sirius and…"

All he could do was flush when the older man raised a dark eyebrow in his direction, just daring him to finish his sentence. He might have made enough questionable choices to have his genius card revoked, but he was not that stupid. A change in course would have to do.

"And he just wanted to make sure you came by here," Albus confessed and realized at the same time, as Gellert let the thoughts he'd been shielding come across his bonds. The fae hissed at his meddling best friend, "You're right. Brat works."

Percy chuckled, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're going to lie to me, Copper Top," His mate drawled, leaning in closer, "Put in some real effort in."

Albus just stared at him for a few moments. His mate was large and imposing, but there was a distinct lack of aggression that he wasn't expecting, after only seeing the man during crisis scenarios and planning conferences for decades. The Hard Charger, Director of Security, and fierce protector of the Americas had stepped out.

The man left behind was far from unimpressive himself. He was still dark and imposing, but his magical presence was more like a mountain, rather than a jungle cat. Every witch or wizard's magic had a dark and light range to it, no matter how far in either direction they leaned. 

But, Percy? His range was decidedly impressive and linked to… Albus wasn't sure it was a work thing, but that seemed plausible, if this morning hadn't been work. Well, of course it was work, but it wasn't…

"It's less of a place thing," The vampire offered, "More of a people thing."

He just stared at the other man for a moment. Did he just say? The reminder of his natural vampire legilimency made Albus' shield slam up.

Percy laughed and glanced down, latently the Headmaster would realize that he would have been blushing if he could, "Sorry. You think very loud."

"Pardon my brainwaves, then," Albus snapped, face red as his hair after everything he'd been thinking rolled back through his head like a bloody Star Wars crawl, "What were you saying?"

"It was adorable…"

"Shut up!"

"I thought you wanted to know what I was saying?"

Albus sneered at him in annoyance, "I see where James got it from."

Percy had the audacity to throw his head back and laugh, "Well, you're not wrong."

Something flashed across their bond as his mate thought about a memory particularly fondly. He'd never had it happen with Percy, because they'd never been in close enough proximity when the bond wasn't blocked. It made him smile.

It was of James and Sirius as boys. Them trying to imitate every single movement that Percy and Abby made as kids and going out of their way to do so. The two had been committed to being just like the men when they grew up, from childhood on.

"Oh my fucking God," Albus finally stood and took to pacing in front of his desk, "Of course, he didn't!"

Percy realized what he'd seen and moved toward him, hands raised, "Albus…"

"I mean, it's Sirius!"

"I didn't verify either!"

"Because you didn't know! I was right here!" He finally screamed, "When he should have been counting on his uncle to get him out of prison…"

"The night our other kids had been slaughtered?" Percy demanded calmly.

Every fiber of his being froze and his twinkle died as he reeled back.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been the ones left to make decisions that night," Percy continued, thumb dragging over his forefinger roughly, "Maybe I should have been at home and not at work."

Albus knew that wasn't fair, "Everyone knew you were planning a quick retirement before James went into hiding."

"I should have just quit then."

"I didn't know you wanted Harry. Lily and I talked about it when the Evans died, but all she said was…"

"She wanted Harry to have parents and grandparents," Percy hissed, "So everyone keeps telling me."

"Everyone?"

"Gellert, when I got home that night. James when I firecalled and he couldn't talk her out of it for weeks on end," Percy listed off a finger per name, "Your brother when I called Orion and Abby to get their daughter in line six months later, Bathilda when she called to see if Little Copper and I were speaking yet, and Sev when he defended your decision to ship my grandchild off without so much as a by your leave!"

His voice had raised by the end and Albus was relieved, even as he found out about a conflict that he hadn't even known existed.

"And how would you? You won't speak to me!"

"Oh God, Percy, that's not… I couldn't for a long time."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything." Albus insisted, "I… Made a deal."

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ," Percy glanced to the ceiling, his left hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose in such a genuine reaction that it made his mate snort. After freezing for a moment, the vampire returned the gesture and shook his head, "I swear this started off as a 'this wasn't your fault' speech."

"And how do you think you did with that, on a scale of one to five?"

"Five being?"

They just gazed at each other for a moment, processing.

Finally the vampire took a deep breath that he didn't need, "Albus, you were in shock that night. You and Severus, two voids clanging around against each other," Percy went back to his original point, "You in an Apathetic Numb and him retreating into his mind palace. It was a recipe for disaster!"

The vampire paced back to the desk himself, "Boy was twenty one years old, himself. He didn't even have access to his vampire longevity yet, but was hacking into the legilimency pathways by fifteen."

"That generation was always ready to do everything themselves."

"Often fall the young and bold, who fail to lot experience."

Albus eyed him, "You couldn't be more relieved that he's in Slytherin too."

"Indubitably."

"Can I tell Abby?"

"You're as petty as he is," Percy noted with a point, "I don't know why I'm surprised. You started the founders' legacy crap in this family."

"Oh, a little competition between mates is no harm!"

"Maybe not post-puberty, but before that James and Severus felt differently."

"I'm not saying that didn't get massively out of hand," Albus argued, "I didn't know about the animagus forms until today!"

"Forms? Plural?"

Albus held his forefinger and thumb and inch apart, "He skated you by this much. But, I will hedge my bets to the tilt that all three of them could do it."

"Since when?"

"Sometime during school, but I'd have to ask Severus for a more specific time frame."

"Jimmy!" Percy said it like a scolding father, "Gellert, kill them."

"Now, they're still only thirty one," Albus reminded seriously, "Yes, they had no business playing at the level they were, but they did. Don't be drastic."

The angry parent huffed, "Fine. Hanging then from the ramparts by their toes will do."

Albus rolled his eyes. Gellert had been threatening people with that since the twenties. It always got the same reaction.

The Graves and Potter lord took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, "My point is that you got left to decide the destiny of our family on the worst night of our lives, by yourself. And you shouldn't have gone through that. It was my fault for not coming back and I'm sorry."

"I didn't know that you wanted Harry," Albus insisted, "She never told me that. She just said they'd discussed it."

"Yeah and she decided," Percy growled, "And if you think my first question to her in the White Light won't be how that worked out for her, then you're dead wrong!"

The fae couldn't help the protective flare that lit his chest, "She wanted that with the best of intentions!"

That dark head tilted and he got the sense that the older wizard was trying to get them back on the same page, "I'm well aware of that, Albus."

"Were you two fighting when she died?" The Headmaster asked him quietly, once he realized that the vampire wasn't even truly mad at Lily, just frustrated at the situation.

"No," Percy confessed, "We'd just started talking again. I told her that I wouldn't fight her, but that there were more important things than her pride… That's why I dropped it when Sev said no."

"I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have fought you! It would not have been a custody battle!"

The Director took a deep breath and held up an envelope he'd been clutching since he got to Hogwarts, "My Letter of Resignation, I was hoping to borrow your phoenix."

"Fawkes, be a gem," He gestured to the phoenix in his gold perch near the window seat.

Taking over his letter, Percy grinned at the bird that he hadn't seen since breaking out of Nurmengard, "Hello, old friend. Sorry I didn't speak last night, long night and all."

Albus didn't know why, but that was the first time it occurred to him that his vampire mate and familiar had been Gellert's prisoners at the same time. He watched the temperamental and aging phoenix rub his head against the taller wizard affectionately, before he disappeared in a burst of flames with the letter. The two having a relationship had never occurred to him before, just like he hadn't thought much of the fact that Lily and the man had to have interacted.

Percy chuckled as he caught the thoughts, his body sinking into the window seat, and he just took the empath in for a moment, "We bonded in the trenches. Of course, you had your showdown with Credence before Theseus broke me out."

"I tried to find you after New York," He'd blurted the words out before he meant to.

An arched brow was his response, as Percy tilted his head confused.

"After… When everyone was saying he was so far gone that he'd… I opened the bond, but I didn't know the difference between a closed bond and…"

He trailed off, tears pooling in his eyes, but for some reason it still took the vampire a moment to realize what his scarlet mate had thought back in '26, "Albus, no. Jesus, honey, I only closed it so that you weren't stuck in the middle of our fight!"

"I know that now," The Chief Warlock admonished, before appraising his mate, "How did no one else know you were alive? Before Leta confessed to Theseus?"

"I wouldn't fight him and avoided everyone but the kids and Fawkes in Nurmengard," Percy shrugged, "I was angry that he'd taken my wand and was even willing to… My parents knew, but they were no help."

This time it was Albus raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Mamie told me to handle my little domestic," Percy snorted, "My père only said to get my husband in line."

"That's helpful."

"Well, they didn't like us eloping, but they fell for Gellert eventually."

"Charming."

"So, what was this deal you made that prevented this conversation, I don't know, a couple of decades ago?"

"I… I didn't even know that it was in place until '79."

"Damn," The other man had to snort. That was much longer than he expected.

"I made it with Fleamont in 1915."

That made him start, "My son, Flea?!"

Albus huffed, "When he first came to Hogwarts, he thought that I was… I suppose kids today would say, he worried I was Yoko coming to break up the band."

He couldn't help it, he busted out laughing, even as he soared to his full height and ran a hand over his face, "You're fucking kidding me? He never…"

"I welcomed the kids the night he arrived," Albus recalled nostalgically, "He looked just like you and wasn't hard to spot."

"Bit like Harry arriving last night?"

"Oh my fucking god! He's staring at the ceiling and banners, while giving all the family at the Head Table flashbacks to James!" They grinned at each other and then Albus shrugged, "He was already muttering Gryffindor under his breath and I struck up a conversation."

"He thought it was the equivalent to Wampus, where I was placed," Percy divulged, "Which was ironic, as I only went into that house, because my père was once the heir to Godric Gryffindor and I thought it was the equivalent."

"Who is your father?"

"Lestat de Lioncourt."

"No?!"

"Real fun time in my career back in his hay day."

"I'll bet," Albus chuckled, unable to imagine the look on his mate's face when the much older vampire had his concert a couple decades back. It was the largest breach of magical secrecy to date. He shook his head and went back to the story, "Well, another kid asked my name and as soon as Flea heard it, he completely changed. He avoided me like the plague until December, when I finally found him out by the lake, and…"

"And?"

"I told him I had no intention of trodding on your marriage and promised not to talk to you unless Gellert was there," The fae hid his face in both hands, "I asked him if it was a deal as he bounced away and he said it was, but I didn't mean…"

"Albus!"

"I know, I'm an idiot!"

Given the time frame of Albus realizing that the deal was in place as of '79, Percy didn't have to seek further clarification. His son had died during the Dragon Pox Outbreak that year, before Orion and Reggie disappeared. He'd been leading the search for them with Jimmy, when the kids had been forced to go into hiding with Harry. It had all happened too quickly for the fae to find a good time to tell him about it, but there were worse things to face than bad timing.

Albus finally took a deep breath, "I… I got one chance, the day G was arrested. But, when Flea got on the scene, and you had broken out the day before, and you were irate… He was so scared of what was happening to Gel and I walked away."

Percy snorted, sinking back down in the window, "Well, hate to tell him, but there were worse things that could have happened."

Curious the Headmaster came over to sit next to him in the window, "What do you mean?"

The vampire sat back and appraised him for a few long moments. Finally, he decided that it was bound to come out eventually, "The day after your duel with Gellert, when the warding went up in Nurmengard, I slept with a witch from Macusa with my mating bond wide open."

Blue eyes blew wide, "Oh, my…"

"Worst thing I ever did," Percy muttered, "I let my temper get the better of me and I'm not proud of it…"

"You'd also just been his prisoner for a couple of decades," Albus said, aware that he'd also avoided the Director that day because he'd been so enraged after escaping.

Whatever the vampire would have said was cut off by a gurgling sound from his mate. He grinned at realizing that it was the light wizard's stomach, "And, finally, we return to the why of my husband sending me over here."

"I thought that had something to do with Harry's custody," Albus snipped, rolling his eyes.

His mate just shrugged, standing up, "We'll talk about it on the way. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get you fed and watered."

"I can just summon food here."

"I've got my own reasons for this little inquisition," He summoned the custody certificate back to his breast pocket and waved the fae onto the stairs, "Besides, you could do with making an appearance on the first day of classes."

"Fair enough," Albus huffed, as he rose and made for the stairs, "This year has not started off the way it was supposed to."

Their walk was pleasant enough. Percy took in all the sights as they descended from the fourth floor and into the entryway. They passed Peeves trying to convince the Weasley twins to skip their first extracurricular in the form of Care of Magical Creatures and Albus sent all three of them scurrying off. Not before Fred and George commented on the pranking potential provided by him having deaged. 

On the first floor they found that Harry and Percy's niece, Padma, had just started suffering through their first History of Magic class. The pair had to scurry away, so that they weren't caught laughing. Poor things looked like they didn't know whether to be horrified or apathetic.

"Who can blame them?" The vampire demanded, "Could he have droned any more?"

"At least the worst is out of the way first."

"If they survive it!" Percy insisted, as they were starting down the stairs to Hufflepuff basement. He watched with morbid fascination as Albus stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl and, without pause, tickled the mother fucking pear, "You've got to be shitting me."

"What?" The younger wizard demanded as they stepped into the kitchen bustling with house elves.

"Well, Jimmy told me his third year how to get into the kitchens," Percy confessed, "I accused him of breaking into G's stash."

Albus laughed as they were quickly served food and took a seat at one of the wooden seats off to the side, "Looks like the only thing you're going to be doing in the White Light is apologising."

The vampire just chuckled.

"So, what's this deal with custody?"

"Well, Abby did the math. With the five seats he's inheriting and being the heir to all three of us," Percy explained, "He's inheriting the deciding seat of Eastern Europe, the most powerful seats of the UK, in addition to being the Gryffindor and Slytherin heir, and one of the Original Twelve seats of Macusa."

Albus snorted, "As if you haven't turned it into the deciding seat of the Americas."

The dark haired wizard grinned at him, "So my mamie insists often. He certainly claims to have nothing to do with it."

"He?"

"Yeah. The feminine address just... happened."

"That's cute," Albus sat back and thought for a moment, "The Grindelwald seat is suspended."

"Won't be once Harry turns seventeen," He argued, "But, we have to get to a place where his claim to them won't be contested."

"A heritage potion…"

"Still leaves the mess at his feet to clean up," Percy cut him off, "He'd have to deal with Lily never being legitimized and, if Sev gets caught having that mark before we could get the brand itself decriminalized, he's right back to shaky ground on his claim to the Prince line."

"There are no other heirs to the Prince line," Albus reminded him, "Isolt Slytherin only had Eileen with… Wait a minute!"

That pulled another chuckle from his vampire mate, "Yes, Harry is the cumulative heir to my père. The Gryffindor line he was born into, the Prince line he started when he became the reigning Vampire Prince, and the Graves line that he founded once he met his mate and had their daughter, Claudia."

"So, why is this even an issue?" Albus demanded, "Do you want to have him sign…"

"Mary and Morgana, no!" The previous Director dismissed, "He's relegated to grandparent duty alone. Good God, people only thought that James and Flea were spoiled brats. Harry would be unbearable."

The fae chuckled, "What then?"

Percy picked at his food, "Well, I'm trying desperately not to call him with an update until we've got everything and everyone locked down… I've also been shielding my familial bonds since last night and I don't think I've got a lot of time left."

That was probably true. Now that they were speaking again, Abby would probably go ham if Albus shielded, unless he was acting as Chief Warlock and required to, "I'm guessing you thought of a way out of this?"

"When Severus and the hotheads eloped, he signed the Prince line under your control should anything happen to him."

Albus shot up from the table and paced away, "That was just a precaution! I want nothing to do with controlling the legitimate Slytherin descendants! He just needed the peace of mind that his mother’s seat would be protected!"

"Then sign it over to Harry."

He stopped pacing and looked back at the older man surprised. But, with a moment to think it through, that did make sense. Custody Certificates were legally binding; it wasn't the same as adoption, but it was as good as. If he signed the certificate, then the Dumbledore and Prince lines would legally be Harry's, unless he stipulated otherwise in his will.

The fact that the boy was also the biological heir could just be a side note in his memoirs many centuries from now. It was a quick solution requiring no more effort than a signature. That left him to nod along, as he realized.

"And the Graves and Potter lines are already secure through you having custody," Albus noted, "Gellert?"

"His hand is shaking, he's so anxious to sign."

"Right," Albus looked around, remembering that they were in the kitchen, "We'll have to go back up to my office."

"If you can manage to join the current century for five seconds," Percy purred, pulling something from his shirt pocket, "I have a pen."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't further comment as he quickly signed the certificate to the right of the vampire's bold cursive, "As soon as this is filed, the Prophet is going to go buggy."

"True," Percy allowed as the ink dried, before he put the certificate back in his pocket, "At least he's here with you. What's the worst that can happen?"

They started moving out of the kitchen and back toward the stairs, Albus muttering, "Those are fighting words in this family."

As they emerged from the stairwell, they instantly heard Harry and looked around to spot him thrown against the stone wall of the entryway, “What was that?!”

“The most brutal hour of my life!” Draco answered.

Percy had to smile when his niece and twin sister's mini-me huffed, “I don’t think we’re going to survive a year of that.”

“Can’t tell me that we’re the first to contemplate a way to get rid of him,” A dark skinned boy that the vampire didn't know put in, “Probably won’t be the last either, if he’s lasted this long.”

Across their mating bond, Albus warned him that the last child was Blaise Zabini, and he took a second look. Of course he was curious about the boy that had Cissy gossiping the night before. He was on Harry's otherside, adjacent to Draco, while Padma closed the Potter heir against the wall, separating them from the other students milling about.

“I’m going to go out on a limb,” Albus called for their attention, “And say that you lot just got out of History of Magic.”

Padma looked a little confused to recognize his voice, but Blaise was so stone faced that he'd have thought the boy was with Harry and Draco the night before. Severus would be proud of his newest additions.

Harry scoffed, "Sure, offer to let me skip, just to lure me into a false sense of security!"

"Oh, come now…"

"No, he's right," Draco snorted, pointing in the direction of the classroom, "That was inhumane!"

"So, one professor is a little monotonous…"

"Barbaric," Blaise insisted.

"...A little boring," Albus continued.

"Absolutely torturous," Padma was encouraged by the boys' commentary and put in.

"You'll live," He finally got out.

Harry shoved off the wall and dismissed his grandfather with a wave of his hand, "Alright, he's useless. How are we going to survive this class?"

Percy snorted.

Albus shot him a dirty look.

The first years didn't have a use for them any longer though, although Blaise did appraise Percy, less as a who, and more as a what, "A nice exorcism could do the trick."

The vampire, being the only race that could actually perform exorcisms, rolled his eyes.

The Headmaster cut in, "No."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What if we treat it like another study period?"

"Harry!"

"Cover your ears, if you don't want to hear," The young Slytherin insisted, "Don't you have an office to get back to?"

Percy got a case of the chuckles and couldn't get them to stop. He'd missed having a kid around. Really he had.

Albus just glared at his mate, "It's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

The kids went back to ignoring them, as Padma seemed curious about Harry's idea, "But, we have to pass the class."

"Yeah and we'll retain a lot more information just reading the book," The boy insisted, "Then we have more time to get other work done, instead of forcing ourselves to tune into that!"

"Sounds good," Draco shrugged.

Padma nodded.

As did Blaise, "I'm in."

His niece hugged him quickly, as she moved to take off, informing everyone, "I'm going to check on Parvati's first class."

"I'm going to scope out classrooms," Harry told her, "If she wants to leave lunch with us."

"I'll pass it on!"

Blaise and Draco took off after Harry, before they could even tell him about the custody exchange. The last thing they heard, before they rounded the corner to go to the Defense classroom on the third floor, was that Harry wanted to go check in with Hagrid before lunch. Albus gasped and went for his watch, remembering where he was supposed to be before lunch.

Luckily, he still had plenty enough time.

"Do you want to go with me to Hagrid's?" Albus asked his mate, "Or I can bring you back to my office?"

Percy agreed to go, expressing that they'd have Gellert come through and sign the certificate whenever they got back. The siren was put off by that in Nurmengard, but it wasn't the end of the world. He'd hold another hour.

Albus explained on their way through the courtyard that they'd found a few injured unicorns, which the half giant was nursing back to health. He'd wanted to get his new Defense professor's opinion on what had attacked them. The vampire was curious, but the fae mostly got the sense that he was in this to meet the man who'd returned their grandson to the magical world.

The older students on free periods were running around and getting into mischief. A few of them recognized him from old pictures, so he just assumed the news would spread like wildfire. The sky was overcast today, but it was still plenty nice to be outside.

They chatted about the Director retiring and how he was going to tell his parents everything that had happened. Both wound up deciding it was a discussion best left to the moment. After all, too much had happened to hope for a succinct summation, other than just opening up his familial bonds and baring all.

Hagrid was sitting on his front porch when they started down the hill. His pumpkins were coming along nicely and a pin had been set up on the other side of his hut for their new guests. The family of unicorns, a stallion, mare, and their foal, were all prancing adorably.

"Good morning, Hagrid!"

"Mornin', Headmaster!"

"How is everyone feeling today?"

"Little Blanche has bin quite popular with the kids," Hagrid grinned, "Ghost ‘n Pearl would rather the older ones keep their distance."

Unicorns preferred innocence that way. It was no shock. Fourth years and up might luck out if they have a fae inheritance, but other than that, the horned horses were fickle creatures.

"Hagrid, this is Percival Graves," Albus disclosed quickly, "Percy, meet Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"A pleasure, Mr. Hagrid."

"Pleasure’s all mine, Director Graves," The groundskeeper stood quickly to shake hands, "But, it's just Hagrid!"

"Then it's certainly just Percy," The vampire grinned, "I retired as of this morning anyway."

The half giant looked confused.

Albus jumped in, "We decided to take custody of Harry. It's been a… long night."

"Saw the paper this mornin'. It's true 'bout Sirius, then?"

"It's true."

"Crickey," Hagrid trailed off for a moment, before trying to shake himself out of it, "Lil Harry a’ight? Haven' seen ‘im today."

"Should be down shortly, actually," The fae disclosed with an eye roll, "Said he was coming by after they scoped out classes."

"Smart."

Percy jumped back in, seeing at opportunity, "Thank you for looking out for him, Hagrid."

"It was my pleasure! He's a good lad!" Hagrid insisted, before tacking on an almost shy, "Percy."

They chatted for a while longer, before Harry's voice called their attention. Rather than coming from the main path that they'd all expected, he was moving from the other direction. It struck Albus that they must have been coming from the greenhouses.

"Alright, we've got everything except for flying," Harry was telling the others, "All it says is outside. That's unhelpful."

"You meet on the front steps," Albus put in.

"That's decidedly more helpful, thank you," Harry patted himself, before huffing in frustration, "See, quills are utterly useless!"

"Let it go, Harry," Draco sounded like he was repeating the sentiment.

"Never!"

Blaise snorted and glanced at the ground.

Percy chuckled too, before holding up his pen, "Here."

Harry bounced over enthusiastically, "Oh, thank God!"

The vampire turned and let him write on his back, changing where they all needed to be on the three boys schedules. It was while he was writing that Draco finally noticed the unicorns behind them. At his exclamation, Harry looked around his grandfather too.

Hagrid called the boys over to meet the creatures quickly. Draco was gone without a moment's hesitation and Harry quickly moved to follow him. He tried to hand the pen back, but Percy told him to keep it and promised to get him more, which earned the vampire a hug before he took off. He couldn't help his giddiness at the gesture.

Albus noticed the child left behind, "Don't you want to meet them, Blaise?"

"Darkly inclined inheritance," Blaise noted, raising a hand in a gesture to himself, "No matter the age, they aren't fond of us."

Percy chuckled, knowing the stallion had been keeping a worried eye on him since they arrived, "True."

"Very well," Albus noted, "I'm going to get a quick status check on them, until Quirinus arrives."

As soon as his light inclined mate wandered off to join Hagrid and the other boys, Percy turned to introduce himself, "Percival Graves."

"Everybody knows," Blaise said, a bit awed, even as he reached to shake hands, "Blaise Zabini."

The man couldn't help but laugh, "I assure you, I'm not that interesting. Just Harry's Grandpa Percy these days."

The hold of the boy's mouth told him that his response would have been worth hearing, but they were cut off by a new arrival. He was a pale willowy man in a black robe and turban, who was stuttering. His mental presence was a stark difference from his voice, which was why his natural legilimency noticed it, but a lot of people had that. It was always odd, but not overly unusual.

The professor's attention was on Albus' gaggle, so he didn't even notice Percy and Blaise at first. The mare was over the fence to get near Albus, while the foal was preening between the boys. The stallion was still watching all of them past the pen.

Percy didn't do a double take until there were voices, multiple.

Albus only broke from the jovial introductions because his colleague arrived. Pearl was right over his shoulder like she always was, ever since the night she was rescued. His previous Muggle Studies professor was nervous, but trying to approach with a smile, and much better than he'd been since the start of the summer.

"F...f...forgive my tardiness."

"It's fine, Professor Quirrell," He was chuckling, "We got a bit distracted anyw…" He barely had time to smile at the other man, hand pushing the old girl out of the way, when his employee was struck by a red spell that looked a bit like lightning in its application, "Percy!"

Blaise didn't even miss a beat, his voice even, but raised so they could all hear, "Bloody hell, you're not interesting."

It filled the only moment Albus needed to bounce back and observe what had happened across their mating bond. He couldn't help but curse, "Fucking shit."

Percy did another double take where he was finishing casting a concealment charm along the top of the hill at the distinct Scottish accent, but quickly tossed the reaction away in a crisis. Of course, by then, Harry couldn't hold his two cents in.

"Alright," The boy noted with a shrug, "Now we just have to find Binns."

"Boys, go up to the castle."

"And?!" Harry asked, "He just knocked out my teacher!"

"Stunned, actually," Percy provided.

"Equivalent?"

He stopped where he'd just dropped both the consciousnesses into a bewitched sleep, "Like when a cop uses a taser."

"Uh huh," Harry noted, "And what you did around the treeline and what you just did to him?"

"I put a concealment charm around the perimeter and put him in a bewitched sleep."

Albus broke in, before he could ask anymore questions, "Boys, get back up to the castle."

"I repeat…"

"Get your father, get professor McGonagall," Percy rolled off, "And keep your mouths shut until we get in touch."

"Thank you," Harry offered. All three of them moved promptly up the hill and they were halfway up when he added, "You'd think I was asking for a kidney, trying to get a little instruction."

"Oh, Merlin’s beard,” Albus hissed as they got beyond the treeline, “He’s going to want to be an auror.”

“Sorry.”

“Lily is rolling over in her grave,” The fae cited of his little pacifist, “Hagrid, go call the Scamanders for us.”

Soon they had moved inside of Hagrid’s hut with Hogwarts’ unwelcome visitor and his… After the back of his employee’s head was revealed, Albus was going to go with the word ‘host’. Knowing they had a limited, but conscious version of Voldemort incapacitated, Theseus and Tina Scamander hightailed their backsides to Hagrid’s from Macusa and the Ministiry respectively, after a brief firecall from Newt at home. Albus’ summer child arrived first, Newt never willing to see any adventure pass him by.

Theseus arrived next and immediately spelled the hut to be more secure than most interrogation rooms, right after Severus and Minerva ran in, and the floo fired announcing the arrival of his wife. Albus' best friend was clutching her chest and Severus pinching the bridge of his nose, after they both took in the sight of Quirrell, and company, unconscious. Everyone inside the room at the moment was decidedly family.

“Director,” Percy acknowledged the girl he’d raised after her father died under his command during World War I. His oldest witch did not disappoint.

Tina’s arms gestured widely to the room, “And yet!”

“It’s been a long… What time is it?”

“Noon,’ Minerva supplied, marching over to Albus, “If the last eighteen hours aren’t the revenge of James Potter, I’ll kiss everyone here’s topkis.”

Tina just snorted in memory of her lost prodigy.

Percy knew that it was a hard day for his adopted daughter. She was facing becoming Director without the boy who was supposed to be ascending to the position that she’d held for so long. He was sure she’d keep an intern, instead of an Assistant Director, for some time as to not get attached.

Unwilling to do any interrogating on the school campus, Theseus wrote up a quick contract citing Percy as a personal consultant with the highest clearance dated for that morning and, if anyone asked, it had gone into effect immediately upon his resignation from Macusa. There had been anonymous tips that something big was about to happen, after the corruption of Sirius’ imprisonment was exposed.

Percy felt horrible across his mating bonds, as if he had dangled retiring before his mates, only to snatch it away on the same day. Albus got a glimpse into Gellert’s constant worry for what his husband did during their entire marriage, and may have made a comment about that being hypocritical all things considered, but despite his bickering with his siren mate knew that they weren’t going to give the vampire a hard time. Voldemort had been within spitting distance of Harry; if this was their once chance to snuff him out, then they needed Percy in at the Ministry. Preferably in an auror role, until the bastard obsessed with destroying their family was eradicated.

All the more, they were encouraging him that they had Harry and the rest of the family covered, as he disappeared with Theseus and Tina to the Lord Commander of Special Operations’ office with Tom and Quirrell. The vampire did give the Certificate of Custody to his fae mate to have Gellert sign. Then, he started shielding as soon as he stepped into that fireplace, but Albus knew that Gellert and Cissy were going to be in his office as soon as lunch ended. 

Everything happened so quickly that they managed to be at lunch by half past, with Albus merely covering the rest of the Defense classes for that afternoon.

Studying his grandson and Harry’s friends during the meal, one wouldn’t know that a thing had happened during their free time beyond meeting a few unicorns. Minerva disclosed how they had come hustling into her classroom when the last of her morning students were dismissed and Severus how they came into his office hours just a few minutes after. They had no idea of the gravity the situation entailed, but the three had conducted themselves admirably.

He gave them each fifty points for keeping their heads.

“Albus,” Minerva corrected.

“How many eleven year olds do you know that would have done as well as they did?”

“Maybe a little too well.”

“That’s my point. It would be wrong not to give them credit for it."

Even the lioness had to huff, "When the snakes are in the middle of the action… What about Flammel and our inanimate ward?"

Albus had only been keeping the stone to try and flush Tom out, since his old friend had decided to destroy it anyway. Nicholas could have it back, so long as Percy didn't find anything that warranted needing it to further stop Tom, and he told the witch as much. He turned to his son as the meal went on, "So, you and Binta?"

The Head of Slytherin hissed, "I'm going to poison Cissy with…"

"Now, Severus…" Minerva started.

"Can we please not discuss this?"

"I've raised you like my own!" Albus insisted, "Forgive me for being invested."

"Yes, well…"

"I was Lily's father too?"

"There you said it," He waved, before his thumb and forefinger found his forehead, "I thought I was going to die when she said it in front of Graves!"

"We're happy for you, Severus!" The Headmaster insisted, "You're only thirty one!"

"And Harry's in the mix now. Last sort of news he needs right now. This time yesterday, he was getting letters from my mates!"

Children didn't always react well to their parents seeing other people. After the mess he'd created with Fleamont, Albus didn't exactly have any room to say differently, "There is nothing wrong with you seeing someone."

"I just… Don't want him forced to deal with this too. Please!"

"Alright, Sev," Minerva agreed, knowing that they had put the man's son through the works in the last day, "But, it's not a bad thing. We're ecstatic for you "

"I'd just like to wait until he's finished undergoing mind healing with Cissy."

Albus took an even breath, knowing that was fair, "Fine… We've got to figure out what to do with the Defense position. I can't cover indefinitely. Getting her here to treat a student should not have been an all day event."

"What time do Quirrell's classes end?"

"Four."

"It's a core class," She hissed, knowing this was a staffing nightmare. As his deputy, she knew how much work it took to keep the castle from going to hell in a handbasket, "His office hours?"

"He blocked off Fridays."

Even worse. There was no way that the school wouldn't eat itself left unmanaged for a week while Albus was teaching classes. They had to find a way to fill it.

"What about moving Severus to Defense and asking Horace to come back?"

The Potions Master sneered, "All he does is teach them to go by the book! It's not even accurate anymore!"

"Then do what I've been telling you to do for years and write a new textbook," Albus instructed for the thousandth time, "That's a quick solution. If he agrees. Severus?"

"Fine, but I'm not giving up my office… Or my snakes."

"Fine," Albus waved him off. He preferred having his son as Head of House anyway.

"Harry made a comment about History of Magic," The vampire disclosed, "When he came to get me."

The Headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You could always tell him that he resigns," Severus suggested, "Or ask Graves to handle it."

"And who do you suggest that we get to cover the class after the school year started?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," The Slytherin admitted, staring down at his table, "It's been a long lunch."

"Let me know when you have a solution."

When the clock chimed for the end of lunch all of the students hurried out to get where they were supposed to be. Albus had to admit that he was thrilled to be back in the classroom, given that it was Harry's first class in the subject, but he made it clear that it was only temporary. The groan it earned made him hide a grin showing off his dimples.

It was all basic theoretical knowledge, of course. But, he did show off a patronus and talked a little bit about the spell's implications, just to give them something to look forward to. The way all their eyes lit up was something he missed.

His grandson had shot off to sit next to a friend from Gryffindor, a muggle born witch that the Headmaster learned after roll was a Miss Hermione Granger. Harry's cousin, Parvati, was just behind the boy, next to Blaise. And Draco had taken a seat next to Ron Weasley, which had both boys looking at one another confused, as if wondering where they'd gone wrong in life.

And the way Harry's eyes were trailing his book as he walked out, it was apparent that they'd have to keep an eye on him. The fact that he had ‘stunning spell’, ‘concealment charm’, ‘bewitched sleep’, and ‘patronus’ underlines at the top of his notes did not help the situation. This had been the one class James put effort into, until they started mattering toward becoming an auror, too.

But, there was such a thing as too much too soon.

By the time four o'clock came around, he was booking it back to his office. The sheer number of owls that Gellert and Cissy were removing letters from made him groan. He told them to give him just a moment and started a firecall to Horace Slughorn.

It was just luck that the man was bored as hell in retirement and looking for something to do. Only teaching potions, instead of also being Head of House, was just the ticket. He was packing his things to catch the next train to Hogsmeade by the time they hung up. Luckily there was a spare staff apartment in Slytherin basement, closer to the classroom rather than the common room anyway, and he summoned a few house elves to start cleaning it.

Collapsing into his desk was a relief, as a tension headache built behind his eyes, and rubbing at his temple brought no relief. Gellert was organizing the letters and across their mating bond he realized the siren was speculating what could be passed off to Minerva and what couldn't. While Cissy was shooing all of the owls out of his office window, Fawkes happily aiding with a shriek, he tried to shake the shock of the last day off.

"Well, you covered the spread," Cissy told him, "That's what mattered."

"Barely."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

He gave her a look, surprised that the witch knew that reference.

She snickered, "Siri, Jamie, and Remy made me and Lils go see it with them."

"Of course they did," Gellert snorted.

"Alright, we have to get Harry scheduled for mind healing," Albus decided to get that done first, since it should have been settled that morning. His filing cabinet flew open as Minerva and Severus both arrived. He flipped through the file with time tables for their current first years until he found Harry's. It went onto the desk between the five of them.

Then, he also passed the certificate to Gellert, who signed it quickly. 

Cissy was looking over the schedule that Severus was editing and Albus told him to fix the meeting place for flying, while he was at adding in the study periods the boys had decided on. Minerva snickered at the first years being on his case. At this point, a little ribbing from an eleven year old was the least of his problems.

"Well, he's done by two every day of the week, except for Friday, when he finishes at one," Cissy shrugged, "Why don't I just come by during that extra hour on Fridays, at least until Christmas. Then we could reevaluate?"

"He'll love that," Severus muttered, knowing how eleven year olds were. The last class ended and the weekend started. That was it.

"This is important to his health."

"She's right and it's the cleanest solution we've got," Minerva agreed.

"Alright," Albus agreed, gesturing for Severus to pencil it in, "There is an extra office on this corridor that you can use."

With that completed, the Potions Master made a quick copy and filed the extra in his father's storage. While her best friend was doing that, Cissy perched next to the desk and brought up her next point, "Grandpa was telling me about your issue with History of Magic."

"The class is covered," Albus sighed, "It's a discussion that will hold until next year."

"But, it doesn't have to. You could announce a change in staff to all three positions at the same time, for Potions, Defense, and History."

"What are you thinking?"

"Remus has been living in a void. He was destroyed by thinking Sirius was guilty and Draco was Lucius’ son," Cissy noted of her werewolf mate, "He needs something to do and History of Magic is a subject you're more than capable of covering once a month. Might even be a nice break from… All of this."

No one could say that Remus wasn't qualified. He'd had perfect marks in the subject, interned under Madam Pince, and most of his work history was stacking shelves and managing libraries. And staring at the mound of letters before him, Albus knew that needing a break was true enough.

"I have a stock of Wolfsbane that could more than get him through the school year," Severus admitted. He wasn't happy with Narcissa being deserted to Lucius, but this travesty was all of their fault.

It was time to get the village back together.

The witch wasn't quite done and sighed sadly, "I have to tell Draco the truth. About his father and who my mates were. This would also give them a nice chance to get to know one another."

Knowing that they were going to be facing a hard discussion with the boys, he nodded, "Alright. Let's inform Remus and summon the boys."

Knowing the discussion had been happening, Remus agreed quickly, and Sirius was ecstatic that one of them would be in the castle with the boys. Albus saw the moment his son was touched when the reinstated Lord Black claimed that they couldn’t leave him alone in the castle by himself, with the older generation running amok. Minerva just rolled her eyes, though they were misty as she got a first glance at her son.

Hard discussion might have been a bit of an understatement. Severus and Cissy took Draco to the window seat, using a silencing barrier, and the rest of them talked to Harry at the desk. The boys seemed to sense that they were splitting the herd and kept meeting gazes every few minutes.

Harry was eleven and didn't truly understand the wizarding governments yet, but he was thrilled to be in his grandparents' custody. He asked questions about what had happened at Hagrid's and Albus disclosed that Voldemort had infiltrated the castle using Quirrell, though he explained that the threat was gone and Percy was working with the Ministry as a consultant instead of retiring. When the first year demanded how long he'd be teaching Defense excitedly, he chuckled and disclosed that Severus was taking over the next day.

The young Slytherin didn't seem to mind trading him in for his father. He was also excited at the news that a new Potions instructor and History instructor had been selected. Especially when they finally disclosed that Sirius was his godfather, Draco's father, and that Remus was Cissy and the man's other mate.

When he looked over and Draco was pale and bug eyed, the other Slytherin's attitude changed to protective. Eventually they brought the boys back together and Harry was pulling his friend into a hug. As the clock struck for dinner they had no choice, but to let the boys go process in their own time.

Draco had a copy of the heritage potion and Albus saw it passed to Blaise during the meal. Cissy had gone back to Nurmengard to discuss plans with her mates. Albus had been shocked, after everything that happened that afternoon, when Abby only jumped in as she was leaving, to recommend that the reunited trio move to his house in Hogsmeade.

Remus would live on campus, but it would keep them close together as their mating bonds reopened and readjusted. Plus, a rattled Gellert was staying with Albus for the night, after he had to face the fact that Voldemort had been on the campus and Percy wasn't retiring as they thought. And none of them wanted the remaining kids from James and Lily's generation left on their own.

If their discussion went as planned, hopefully the two would arrive in Hogsmeade in the morning, while Remus joined them at Hogwarts. That would also make Draco's wish to get to know his father easier. Sirius didn't want the eleven year old seeing him straight out of Azkaban, Narcissa had confessed in tears, and letters would be traded with greater speed if they were in the village.

Dinner ended and the boys disappeared back into Slytherin dungeon, probably going to their room to confer freely. Severus went back to his office to get his private research settled, as well as create a plan for Defense. Luckily his father was willing to let him use his old course strategy and just update it to modernity.

Albus wound up in his office with Minerva and Gellert until eight o'clock. Binns seemed rather excited to retire, actually, and was dismissed with minimal fanfare after being told a replacement was on the way. His deputy finished reassuring the last parent that they had their child well in hand, right as his brother arrived in the castle, "Abby's waiting in your apartment with a stiff drink."

"Thank Merlin!" She took a look at the still formidable stack of letters from the Ministry, "Do you want me to…"

"No, get out of here," Albus insisted, "I'll handle this."

"Alright," She agreed, sharing a look with the siren in the window.

Gellert just raised his chin, promising to keep the scarlet far from working himself to death. When he heard the stone wall slide shut downstairs, the seer moved over to lean on the armrest of Albus' desk chair, his hand coming to stroke through the hair at the base of the Headmaster's skull as he wrote, "You won't survive another night like last. You need to sleep."

Finishing the letter, the fae sat back and looked up at him, gesturing to the missives, "I don't have a lot of choices."

"Half those people aren't going to have jobs by the time Percy gets home," He placated, "They will hold until after breakfast."

"Who knows what will have happened by then!"

Gellert chuckled, "Every race has to come to an end."

"This time last night," Albus reminded him, gesturing to the stairs, "We were sitting at the Sorting Ceremony!"

"And where are we now?" Gellert demanded curtly. When Albie appraised him but didn't move to answer, the siren provided one himself, "We've got custody of Harry, the reason Sev's mark was flaring has been snuffed out, and you've got a competent staff on their way to start tomorrow."

"True."

"You've also been up for thirty six hours and need to sleep," The siren reminded, "You're not a vampire. Three hours won't do you for a week!"

He took a deep breath, the exhaustion setting in immediately upon being mentioned, "Also true."

Gellert rolled his eyes, but his fae mate let himself be dragged back to his suite, shutting down his office as they went. Giving the man Dreamless Sleep, they both got ready for bed, the shorter wizard borrowing a pair of pajama bottoms and just rolling them up. When Albie had the audacity to laugh, he just stuck his tongue out at him.

"What about Percy?"

"He's never home until some ungodly hour, but he'll find us here."

They cuddled until Albus fell asleep on top of him and the siren even managed to catch a few hours himself. But, being a seer had its disadvantages and insomnia was one of them. He hated that part for Harry.

By three in the morning he was milling around Albus' living room with tea. Fawkes and his fae mate were fast asleep in the master bedroom, and a quick check with his sight showed their three boys fast asleep in their dorm. He didn't dare look in on Abby and his girlfriend, knowing Albus' younger brother would kill him.

He was gazing into the Headmaster's crystal ball at a small side table when a new voice broke into the quiet. The portrait of Merlin was always utterly silent and, in the dark of the new space, he hadn't realized who else was on the wall. All the more, his surprise had his heart in his throat.

"Psst! Gelly!"

He looked up quickly, scanning the wall closest to the door. It took a moment to figure out who was in the blank canvas portrait, but it shouldn't have been a surprise that Albie used his sister to guard his home. Despite his surprise, he smiled at the fourteen year old witch, "Hello, Ariana."

"Did you get him to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Good!" She sat down in the frame, legs crossed, and she beamed at him, "I tried to tell him last night, but he doesn't listen."

He smiled and looked back to the orb, "Some things never changed."

"Did you get him and umm…. Henry? Was that his name?... Are they talking now?"

A laugh escaped him as he remembered what they used to call Percy. They'd only met him briefly in their mating dreams and, other than what gossip columns said about him in the States, which they hadn't really had access to in the Godric's Hollow of 1899, one of the only facts he'd told them about himself was his full name. Being sixteen and eighteen at the time, that's what they used to call the vampire, before meeting him and knowing that he went by his middle name all the time.

"Percy, he goes by Percy," Gellert disclosed, "And yes, they're speaking."

"Finally!" She proclaimed, "And how's Harry? Albie wouldn't let me into his office to see him last night!"

"Well, he was having a long night," He explained, "But, today was better. He and his new friends got to meet a unicorn."

"Cool!"

They chatted for an hour before the floo fired and Gellert was glad that he had put a silencing barrier up in the doorway of Albie's room. Percy seemed to be thinking the same thing as he winced and apologized while stepping out, "Sorry, I tried to come into the office, but it was locked."

"It's fine," The siren dismissed, "I have a barrier up. You alright?"

"Exhausted."

"Well, you were already coming home from a week long binge," Gellert snorted, pulling the man's trenchcoat off to put it on the coat rack, "We were supposed to find out about Harry's house and go to bed."

"Well," His husband chuckled, taking off his shirt, "We see how that worked out."

"What happened?"

"He made six horcruxes," Percy explained, "We know either where they are hidden, or who he gave them too. A joint American and British task force convenes at nine to find and destroy them."

"Crash," The siren instructed, waving him off.

His vampire pulled him close with a pout, "Come back to bed! You know I hate sleeping in a cold bed!"

"That fire fae’s metabolism will keep you plenty toasty, believe me."

"Please," He begged.

Laughter like bells pulled both of their attention back to the portrait. Gellert rolled his eyes and moved to introduce them, "Percy, meet Ariana Dumbledore. Ariana, this is Percy."

His exhaustion fled him for a moment, finally seeing the girl that he'd heard so much about. Turning with a grin, his hands slipped into his pockets, "Hello, Ariana. I've heard an awful lot about you."

"Hello, Percy," She glanced down and he got the sense she would be blushing, if that was something portraits could do.

"Alright," Gellert smiled, "Let's go to bed."

When Albus’ alarm went off at six the next morning, he just groaned, before burying into the covers and the chest he was sleeping on. It didn’t register to his sleep addled mind that he never stayed under the covers because he got too hot, or that the body he was snuggling into was too cool to be Gellert. At least, he didn’t until the living pillow chuckled.

“If I wasn’t a vampire,” Percy offered, “I’m sure I’d agree with you.”

He snorted and buried in a little deeper, but Albus went ahead and bit the bullet, “What’s the damage?”

“Six horcruxes,” He divulged, “That we know either the where, or who, of their placement. Task force convenes at eight.”

The sudden wave of nausea that came over him made the Headmaster wish he didn’t know, but he also couldn’t hide this from his mate, “Seven.”

“What?”

“I think he created seven,” Albus elaborated, “But the last was accidental and he doesn’t know about it.”

“How?”

“Lily died, rather than letting him have her son,” Albus explained, “That cast a magical shield over Harry and that’s why the killing curse backfired on Tom. But… His soul was desperate as he was cast out of his body and…”

“Mary and Morgana,” Percy gasped as he realized, “He has a piece of that bastard in him.”

“The night he got here, his scar started hurting,” The fae gulped, “I didn’t know for sure, until that moment, but with Sev’s mark flaring and Harry…”

He started to get hysterical and the vampire pulled him in closer, “Hey, it’s okay. Albus, breathe, we can get it out.”

His calmness shocked the other man, “What?”

“That’s what an exorcism is, sweetheart,” Percy explained, “And the Graves family are exorcism specialists.”

“You can do it without hurting him?”

“It’s a little more complicated, because we don’t want to injure Harry,” Percy took a moment to think. There were ingredients used in exorcisms that needed to be more targeted and which were meant to remove partial, not whole, souls. Still, they would have to be careful, “A potion might be the safest route to go. I’ll work on it with Severus, but it’ll take time.”

“You think it’s possible though?”

“Yes,” Percy agreed.

There was a look of wonder in Albus’ blue eyes as the twinkle returned that just got to Percy right in his gut. He leaned down to kiss the fae before he could talk himself out of it. He wasn’t expecting the fae to taste sweet and spicy at the same time. It took him a moment to realize that Gellert had been right; their mate tasted like lemons. Instantly though, he determined that the mystery flavor his husband had always talked about was cinnamon. He wound up rolling them over, so that Albus was on his back beneath him, and his hand slipped to the waistband of the fae’s silk boxers.

The Headmaster was pretty sure that he’d died in his sleep and gone into the White Light. Mating dream restrictions were few and far between, but one of them was that a person couldn’t actually taste their mate’s magic. If he’d known that the man towering over him tasted like an addicting blend of poppies and ash after smoking, Albus might have made much different choices during his entire life.

His hands were locked in the vampire’s hair and he didn’t resist his legs moving up the older wizard’s hips, when he felt a hand on the back of his thigh. They were too lost in the moment to think of anything else. Luckily they weren’t being left to their own devices.

“As much as I would like to let this continue,” Gellert interrupted, “And I would…”

They broke apart and both glanced over Percy’s shoulder. Their mate was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed at the ankles, as he took them in. Black and white eyes didn’t wander off of them, even as he continued.

“But, it’s now 6:30, and I’m sure Remus will be trying to floo into your office from Hogsmeade.”

Albus just groaned, “Horace too.”

They both got up under protest and moved to dress. Once Percy was back in his clothes from the previous day, admitting that he wore the same black and white so much that no one would notice, he confessed to being about to bite the bullet and call his parents. Gellert couldn’t stop giggling.

Albus was finishing getting ready, as he listened from his place behind the sofa.

Percy had a cellphone, which luckily wasn't as big as they used to be, that he’d designed to work on magic. He rolled his eyes at his husband, as he pressed the number for his parents house, “It’s not funny.”

“The fuck it isn’t,” Gellert giggled, “Père is going to eat the Dursleys, half the remaining Ministry, and probably Quirrell.”

He just glared as the line connected.

“Percival.”

Great, it was his mamie. And the man was already done with him, “Mamie, I can explain.”

“You disappear to work for a week,” The man hissed, “Then stumble your ass home to see how Harry’s first night at Hogwarts was, only to disappear for another day when the problem child firecalled. Explain yourself.”

Albus flinched, knowing that meant him, but it wasn’t like he had a lot of room to complain.

“He’s standing here and can hear you,” Percy informed the man on speaker phone, “So is Gellert.”

“Good!” A new voice rang out. It was weird for Albus to take in the sound of the most notorious rockstar of their world yelling at his kid. There was a slight sound of a scuffle and then his voice became clearer, “I’d say it to his face! What the hell are you three up to?”

There were the sounds of another scuffle and Percy rolled his eyes.

“No! He cannot just cut us out!” Lestat yelled at one point, though he sounded farther away from the phone, “Louis!”

“Percival,” The first voice came back once more, “Yesterday morning the Chronicle is proclaiming your retirement. Then, we hear about Sirius being innocent and you working with the British Ministry. Now, what in Mary and Morgana’s name is going on?!”

The vampire pinched the bridge of his nose, “Alright, I’m going to open my familial bonds, but there are three people that don’t get eaten until I can go with you.”

“Any chance that would be this century?” Lestat demanded.

“As soon as I can destroy a few horcruxes,” Percy insisted, opening his bonds up.

All three of the wizards in Hogwarts could only look at each other, as the line went silent as the grave, and they just waited. Albus took a moment to finish fastening his cuffs, but the reigning Prince of Vampire Society did not disappoint, when he finally took it all in. Even Gellert flinched at the hiss in the man’s voice.

“You idiots! I told you to take custody of that boy a decade ago!” Percy could tell that his père was pissed, “I have never been so tempted to stick my fangs so far down your throats that you’d be shitting them!”

“Is Harry alright?” His mamie broke in.

“He’s fine. Undergoing mind healing once a week and we’re trying very hard to get him into a routine.”

“Do you want us to fly out there?”

“As if he’s getting a choice!”

“No,” Percy insisted, “We’ve got everything covered. Everyone is here at Hogwarts or in Hogsmeade.”

“When are you planning to introduce him to the rest of the family?”

“Unbelievable! Louis…”

“Lestat, hush,” The seemingly gentler soul insisted, “We aren’t disrupting his life more.”

“He’s our grandson!”

“And I don’t want his first association with our presence to be traumatic! He’s been through enough!” There was a growl in response, but that seemed to do the other vampire in, and the man continued his conversation with Percy, “When, Percival?”

There was a distinct french accent to the way the man said the name, Albus noted. He had a delicate sort of voice, but it seemed like a whisper from him would carry across battlefields. He was intrigued to meet Percy’s parents, even if he hadn’t given them any reason to like him over the years.

“Sirius doesn’t want Draco to see him after a decade in Azkaban,” The vampire sighed, “So, we were thinking Yule in Hogsmeade.”

“Very well… You do not shield from us, unless you are at work. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Mamie.”

The line went dead instantly and Percy flung himself back against the sofa, “Holy fuck!”

Gellert rubbed his thigh, where he’d been seated next to his mate, “You made it through, Tiger. Could have gone worse.”

He growled in irritation at the inaccurate nickname, but Albus didn’t know that.

“Is that your animagus form?”

“No,” Percy rolled his eyes, “And he knows that.”

Gellert just chuckled, “He’ll show you later.”

“Fine,” Albus muttered, throwing on his jacket, “I’m going to let Remus and Horace in.”

“I’m going to check on your brother and the Hogsmeade crew,” Percy told him, “Then I’ll get Theseus to finalize our status as Harry’s guardians.”

Gellert wound up going back to Nurmengard to check on his garden and get his own pendulum and crystal ball. As soon as Albus opened up to floo connection in his office, Remus and Horace were stepping through simultaneously. He offered to take both of them to their apartments first, but both seemed to be excited to see the students again.

“After all,” Horace commented as they left the Headmaster’s office, “It’ll all be there to unpack tonight!”

“Seems like this year’s already started off with a bang,” Remus put in quietly.

Albus appraised the man, “Not since ‘73 have we had such an eventful start to the school year.”

The werewolf laughed, grinning down at his shoes, “You don’t have to call us out like that.”

Horace threw his head back and laughed, “Of course he does! One my favorite pranks, quite frankly.”

They all chatted pleasantly about the Marauders’ school days, Horace making sure to check on Sirius, as they descended on a staircase. Stepping off into the entryway, it was just a coincidence that they ran into Severus coming out of Slytherin dungeon. Albus wasn’t even surprised by the smile on his son’s face, as Harry, Draco, and Blaise bounced around him, now that Quirrell was out of the castle with his guest.

Harry was carrying a black and gold cat, Hedwig was on Blaise’s shoulder, and Draco was gesturing wildly. Remus froze in Albus’ peripheral at catching sight of the blonde, who couldn’t look more like Sirius at the age, but with Cissy’s coloring, if someone’s life depended on it. All the more, as he also took in Horace sizing up Harry on his other side, it took the Headmaster a moment to tune into what the boy was saying.

“...It was so cool, Uncle Sev. These silver wisps started coming out,” Draco declared, “Then it was almost like a little shield!”

“It wasn’t even a fully formed non-corporeal,” Harry muttered, put out.

Severus appraised his son, offended, “You are eleven! We don’t even attempt to teach that charm until your seventh year.”

“Yeah, well…” Harry didn’t seem to actually have a response, so he just huffed it unhappily.

“You shouldn’t have even been able to make the wisps happen, Harry,” Severus pushed seriously, “Let your magic develop more. You’ll have it in a few years.”

“Him figuring out the stunner was a real experience,” Blaise put it.

Draco laughed, “Hit the mirror and almost took out Asha.”

“I am so sorry, Princess!” Harry insisted, kissing the cat’s head, “You know I wouldn’t have done it on purpose!”

The cat didn’t seem to truly mind, as she rubbed her head under his chin, but Albus didn’t think that was the point. He cleared his throat to draw all of their attention to him, “Good Morning, Severus. Boys.”

“Good morning, Headmaster!” All three first years chorused, as Severus raised his chin in acknowledgement.

“Well, we have a few minutes before breakfast starts,” Albus waved them over, “Boys, let me introduce your new Potions professor, Horace Slughorn, and History of Magic professor, Remus Lupin.”

Harry quickly put down Asha and Hedwig flew off from Blaise. Both the familiars flew out the main door that opened for them, disappearing into the morning. His grandson and Blaise were introducing themselves to Horace, Severus at their back, in order to buy Draco and Remus a moment.

“Hello, Draco,” Remus smiled warmly at the boy that would have also been his, if the fates had been kinder.

“Hello, Professor.”

He knew that the Marauder wasn’t happy with the address, but Albus smiled when he resigned himself to it, for the time being.

“Perhaps we can go on a walk around the campus sometime?”

The blonde Slytherin nodded enthusiastically, beaming at the suggestion. That was good. Curiosity and enthusiasm were a good start, after all that had been pulled out from the Black heir the day before. Albus grinned and turned back to the conversation happening on his otherside.

“...got your mother’s eyes though,” Horace was saying, pointing at Harry’s emerald orbs, “And she was my star student. I hope you’ll follow in her footsteps.”

Harry smiled at him, “I hope so too, Professor.”

He was waved off by the old Slytherin, “You’ll be a chip off the old block.”

“You have no idea,” Albus and Remus chorused, where Severus was ever unmoved. 

Harry grinned at both of them for the thinly veiled reference to the man behind him and it turned into a beam when Remus sent him a wink. Good timing smiled on them as the first roar of other students arriving caught their ears. With it Albus waved the first years on into the hall and guided his staff down the hallway to the staff entrance.

Severus took his normal seat and Remus took the spot next to him. Horace knew the drill well enough and took the seat next to Minerva’s, which worked out when the witch arrived just a few moments after them. She kissed the man’s cheek and quickly engaged him in a conversation about his trip.

As soon as they were pleasantly engaged, Severus didn’t hesitate to hiss out to his father, “Your grandchild…”

Remus lost it and a hand shot up to attempt hiding his smile as he laughed.

“Don’t even,” Albus cut him off, “If you have any complaints, take it up with Percy.”

“You showed them the patronus charm,” The new Defense professor made clear that he knew, “The stunner spell was Graves.”

“And he was actually able to make something happen?” Remus clarified, a little in awe.

“Somehow, someway.”

Breakfast started and Pamona arrived, stealing Horace’s attention. While his son and Remus had gotten lost in conversation, Albus updated Minerva on what Harry had accomplished, before standing to announce the new staff line up. Despite the early hour and surprising news, everyone managed to clap, both for Severus’ new position and the returning instructor, but there was a roar when Remus was announced to be replacing Binns.

They cheered, wolf whistled, and cat called. Some of the older students even got up on their seats to cheer with more enthusiasm. The Weasley twins shot off indoor fireworks.

When the masses finally died down everyone returned to breakfast. Remus and Horace both ate quickly, before asking if it was alright for them to go and get set up. He sent them off just before the mail arrived.

Harry and Draco were both glued to the letters that they received from Sirius Black. They had managed to go to the library after dinner, where they looked up the man prior to his imprisonment, and both were in awe of the youngest Head Auror that Britain ever knew, who blasted Theseus Scamander’s record out of the water. Both read their letters before passing them around Blasie for the other to read.

He read them too, of course, just over Harry’s shoulder.

The Boy Who Lived didn’t know what to do with himself when the entire day passed without calamity striking. Getting to dinner was the first moment that he believed that, just maybe, he wasn’t in a dream. It had been difficult to believe, since he got his letter, that everything happening wasn’t an illusion. 

They had started off the day in Charms with Hufflepuff. He’d been the first to make his feather float, along with Draco following right behind him, much to Blaise’s disgust. But, they earned house points.

He quickly learned that Flitwick was a good sport, so long as no one got hurt, when he used the charm on a sword. Draco did the same and they battled with them for a few minutes to applause. When they put them back, the professor clapped with everyone else, before declaring they’d mastered the spell and telling them to channel their energies into helping the others.

Transfiguration was a real experience, McGonagall blinking slowly at him when he turned his matchstick into a needle on the first try. She’d just taken a seat at her desk when he managed it and, at first, he’d thought he did something wrong given how she zeroed in on him instantly. After a moment, the formidable witch he wouldn’t cross if paid handsomely rose from her seat and wandered over to take a look at the needle.

Finally, she’d put it back down and catlike eyes appraised him, “Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Well done.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

He’d become a bit of a legend for earning points from the Head of Gryffindor, but he hadn’t actually done anything.

Running back in to get his needle after he’d forgotten the keepsake, he hadn’t been expecting to see his teacher transform into a cat, “Woah, you can do it too! When do we get to learn that?!”

The witch in feline form had spun around on her desk and took him in. After a moment, she’d jumped off and transformed back, explaining curtly, “That is not taught at Hogwarts. It’s called an animagus transformation.”

“Aww, why not?” Harry asked, circling her, as if he could figure it out just by studying her close enough.

“It’s very advanced transfiguration,” She explained, “One has to register with the Ministry, if they manage it. Such a rare thing, I can name those currently registered alphabetically.”

He hadn’t been able to help but proclaim, “Wicked!”

She must have given his grandfather bad news at lunch, because the Headmaster had been rubbing his temples as she talked, but Harry didn’t know what it could be.

In Potions he got paired with Neville Longbottom. He smiled at the shaking sandy haired boy when he sat down, since Slughorn wanted them to work in inter-house groups, “Hello, Neville.”

“H… Hello, Harry,” He responded timidly.

When the class started they were making a simple boil cure. Neville was using a textbook kept in the classroom because, apparently, his had gotten dropped in the lake. Harry felt for the other first year, as he made pleasant conversation about how the lion was settling into Hogwarts. As they got started with the potion, the Slytherin noticed they had two different sets of instructions. He was about to suggest they go by his book, when he got a better look at the handwriting.

“Hey, Neville,” Harry attempted for casual, “Can I take the lead on this one? I’m really excited for this class.”

“Of course, Harry!”

He very carefully followed the instructions, which had corrections for the potion as it was listed in the text, and they were finished first. Slughorn gave him points, along with keeping the other three tables that managed it on the first day after class. All the others had blown up. 

Hermione and Draco had managed to pull it off without murdering each other over who got to lead, though it didn’t seem like it was by much, and Blaise had managed with Parvati. Ron had also managed where he’d been paired with Daphne Greengrass, but from what Harry had seen the lion had been relegated to the job of assistant only. As the other seven had been gathered around the professor’s desk, Harry squeezed Neville’s shoulder and gestured with the text still in his hand, “I’m going to put this up.”

“Alright, Harry!” He said, a little more confident.

He’d gotten over to the other texts kept in class and examined them quickly. It was confirmed quickly that all of them had his father’s writing and corrections inside. A plot started forming in his head to get the lot.

“Truly a chip off the old block,” Slughorn exclaimed, upon catching him looking at the sixth year text, “Your mother was too advanced for her own good too!”

“Sorry, Professor,” Harry said, turning to exit the classroom, “I got distracted.”

“No worries, my boy,” He gestured to the texts, “If you get bored, you’re welcome to them after classes end.”

“Thank you.”

Draco and Blaise were waiting for him outside the door when he booked it out of there. He asked Draco about how to order books and sent out a request for an entire seven year collection of the potions textbooks. As well as two sets of seven blank texts bound in leather. And he did order a charmed tracing quill, when they didn't have a tracing pen.

They hadn't gotten any homework in their classes today and assumed that most would be given for completion over the weekend. Exploring the grounds, visiting the unicorns, and dinner had all been perfectly routine. It was a little uncanny after his arrival to Hogwarts.

Draco used every meal to scope out the man who should have been one of his parents and, from what Harry would see, the werewolf was doing the same. The newly revealed Black heir and Blaise had to explain to him that the inheritance was a dark one to the extreme; to the point that telling anyone about it would condemn the new professor. That seemed beyond hypocritical, but he kept his mouth shut to anyone else.

The first day in class, Professor Lupin had announced that they would keep the same homework that was discussed the first day, but he backed up to talk a bit about the text that they were reading. He asked what anyone knew about the author, his ember eyes lingering in Harry, but when the Slytherin could only look at him confused, the man quickly called on an enthusiastic Padma. There wouldn't be an explanation until the end of class.

Remus intentionally scheduled his break after classes with Harry and Draco, as well as taking Friday afternoon shifts on the grounds, hoping to get more time with them. So, he happily answered Prongs' heir's inquiry about the look, "Well, I just assumed Grandpa Gellert had introduced you to his mother. I apologise; it's easy to forget you got back to our world three nights ago."

"His mother wrote our text?"

"Yes."

"And he didn't think to mention that?!" Harry stomped off to find the other seer, if he was on the premesis, and was shocked when he instantly knew that all his grandparents were on the seventh floor. It took him a moment to remember that they'd said he was a seer just like the man.

When the three of them and their new History professor, who'd tagged along, found the three legendary wizards, they were standing staring at a wall on the seventh floor. Harry didn't think he had the ability to be surprised anymore, "Your mother wrote our textbook and you didn't tell me?"

All three of them startled and turned around. It took Gellert a moment to realize what the eleven year old had said and its implications, "Gods damn it all to Hel, Remus! I will…"

"Dangle me from the ramparts of Nurmengard by my toes," The younger wizard suggested, rolling his eyes, "If the Scamanders have escaped this long, I think I'm safe."

Percy snorted.

Harry lost his feigned irritation and jumped on the vampire, "Grandpa Percy!"

"Hey, kid," His husband hugged Harry and Gellert watched the tension that had been building in the man's shoulders for two days drain, "How're classes going?"

"Fantastic!"

"Heard you almost stunned a cat?"

"I was not aiming for Asha!" He insisted, "I hit the mirror and it… Bounced?"

"Deflected," Percy supplied, "Glass and metals will do that."

"Right."

Albus appraised the three, "What are you getting into now?"

"Just got out of class," Draco supplied, "And we have a couple of hours before Defense."

"With Pops!" Harry drew it out dreamily, knowing everyone there already knew.

Albus grinned at how excited he was and, knowing what his son had planned, he hated to miss it. He sent the newest arrivals back off with the information that Hagrid had a cerberus, named Fluffy, at his hut, although the unicorns had been released. They ran off and Remus had to jog to keep up.

"That was cheating," Percy put in.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Gods, I hope Tanté didn't see this moment."

"Call it a hunch," Albus speculated, "But I think you're screwed."

Whatever smart retort was on the end of Gellert's tongue faded away as Harry's voice floated up the stairs in a summons that had to be echoing from the entryway eight floors below, "Hermione! Ron! Vati! There's a three headed dog! Let's go!"

The Headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, I know where everyone late to lunch will be."

"This is so unfair," Percy muttered, "You all get to be here with him all day and I'm stuck hunting these damn things down!"

"We're dealing with 999 other students," Albus reminded him, "It's not like we get to do that all day."

"I've been following him with my sight, as much as it will let me, since his birthday," Gellert shrugged, "I can't say shit."

They both glared at him 

"Besides," Albus continued, "They have to be disposed of. We'd all quit to see that done."

"I know," Percy acknowledged, all of them going back to opening the Room of Requirement. When the door appeared and they entered, he continued, "Père is going to be a real experience. He's dying to get to Yule."

It took a while of searching, but Percy and Albus finally found Ravenclaw's diadem. Hufflepuff's cup had been seized from the Lestrange vault with a quick note from Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had holed up inside Malfoy manor with the diary. It was only a matter of time before they gained access; Theseus was on the scene.

The locket was in a cave they were still trying to safely enter and they'd located the ring traced to the Gaunt house, though the scene hadn't been investigated. Albus had signed on as a consultant the day before and Fawkes was authorized to hunt down Nagini using phoenix fire. Since Harry knew about them being family, whatever that had to do with it, Fawkes agreed to break out his highest powered party trick.

The same one he'd deployed when Albus explained the reincarnation spell to Credence. And what enabled him to walk over the defensive pyre of Gellert's dark protection spell to duel the siren for the Elder Wand. His familiar had been refusing to do it for a decade now, claiming he'd lost his hallow.

He still hadn't figured that one out.

Either way, Fawkes had been authorized for using phoenix fire twice. Once to kill Nagini, a special case as she was a living creature, and once for the other horcruxes. Of course, Fawkes reminded him that he could use his abilities whenever he wanted and Albus agreed with him, but still asked that he wait for the ink to dry to keep Theseus out of trouble. The Ministry was a fickle beast when one wasn't Percival Graves.

With the diadem in hand they went back to his office. Percy took custody of it and spirited it to whatever super secret place that he and Tina had decided on in the States. Albus was curious, but the vampire promised he'd be going when it was time to scorch the bastards. Just before he shielded and disappeared into the fire.

Gellert went back to spying on Harry in the Headmaster suite, while the fae was answering inquiries about the sudden staff changes. He sat back and watched the moment that Severus started class, cheating a bit and using advanced legilimency he'd picked up over the years to bring his mental presence into the room, a bit like using the pensieve. It wasn't something he could do as naturally as Percy, but alone in his office he could manage, and he could cheat to engage his fae empathy.

Gellert cheated and joined him, but he'd only learned the method from his husband.

The siren's mental presence flipped him off.

"Let me be very clear, the course material in this class is a matter of life and death," Severus started, "Regardless of what you want to do. For some of you, it will be much more important."

To say that Harry was hanging onto every word would be an understatement. His eyes were locked on his father like a jungle cat and it was so much like Lily, he didn't have doubts about why his son wouldn't look at the boy. Severus knew his limits and just ignored him.

"The most basic form of magical exchange is a duel," Sev had his head turned just enough to see Harry beam, but not enough that he couldn't claim to be facing the other direction, "This means to the best. As suggested, the winner must get the best of the loser."

"You'll duel with words and actions. When you duel with magic, you will be held accountable for your actions," Severus explained, "Put more plainly, what you're willing to do to others, will be paid back to you in kind. They say never duel with anything you aren't prepared lose, only over it."

"This is a highly practical and fast paced subject," Severus continued, "And no dueling can be considered in your grade."

Several people looked relieved, but Harry looked like he couldn't care less.

"A very famous duelist once said that the rules of magic are the same as the always were; presence of thought and peace of mind," He glanced around the room,"Five points to anyone's essay that uses the quote and cites the source."

"Speaking of, every Thursday, beginning next week, you will have an essay on the uses for the topics studied that week due," He explained, "You'll also have to demonstrate proficiency in class, but exams will be theoretical."

His final sentence might as well have done little Harry in, "If challenge is a worthy ambition for some of you, however, duels within your year will be held at the end of the year."

His grandson turned to share an absolutely wicked grin with little Hermione, before turning to Draco, who was behind him with the youngest Weasley boy. The entire group looked excited, including Percy's niece and Blaise, as Severus started with the basics of any duel, including the safe conduct that one could always walk away. Albus just hoped no one got hurt.

He was startled from his observation by the floo firing and Percy stepping back out. It had been a couple hours, but he was still surprised to see the man so soon. From the look he was receiving, he'd been well and truly caught in the act and blushed the same color as his hair. Of course, Gellert had no shame as he burst back through the portrait of Merlin.

"Way to go, Albie," The siren huffed, "You startled and pulled me out too!"

"Sorry."

"Let the boy and Severus have their moment," Percy insisted, shrugging out of his overcoat and folding it over his arm, "Mary and Morgana, you two!"

"They're so cute though!" Albus defended himself.

The Ministry consultant just shook his head.

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Well, we got into the house and got the ring," Percy explained, tossing a pebble to Gellert, "You'll never believe what was attached to it. And we've got that, the diadem, and cup stored away to be destroyed later."

"Fawkes is hunting her," Albus noted, glimpsing into his bond with his familiar.

"And Malfoy is just a waiting game, until we can find a way inside," He wandered over to perch on Albus' desk next to the Headmaster, while Gellert came to sit on his lap, "But, they're at a standstill at the cave. They want us to come take a look this weekend."

He was relieved they had the decency to wait until classes ended and expressed as much. Disappearing the way he had the first day couldn't keep happening. It had taken almost the whole week to get the school back on track.

Dinner passed uneventfully and soon Albus was sitting at his staff meeting on Friday morning. Breakfast started in an hour and they needed to see if there were any concerns going into the year. Severus was to his left, giving him an earful for spying on his class, because of course the vampire knew they were there, and Pamona was beside the new Defense professor ecstatic. She couldn't wait to have Harry in class that afternoon.

Horace wandered in and joined in the conversation about Harry's exceptional start in Potions.

The last three to arrive were Minerva, Filius, and Remus. He heard his deputy before actually seeing them, but the scolding caught his attention, "... To just let them have a sword fight in class!"

"Forgive me!" Filius exclaimed sarcastically, "James and Sirius of the Next Generation sitting there! I got nostalgic!"

Remus threw his head back and laughed.

Albus raised a brow as they three sat down, "Sword fight?"

"They were demonstrating proficiency with the levitation spell, truly," Filius insisted.

Minerva snorted, but the corner of her mouth was upturned slightly.

The staff meeting went by quickly after that. The only true concern of the first years was Neville Longbottom, but he reminded them that they'd gotten Frank over his confidence issues and into the Auror department, and they could do it again. Apparently the boy already tended to hang around the greenhouses, because Pamona told the lot how he seemed confident enough when Harry ran by the day before calling for him to join the pack following the Slytherin to Hagrid's, which he'd done with little more than a quip. They'd see how he did in the class today and go from there.

When they went to breakfast, Harry was braiding his Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cousins hair in the entryway, and Albus had to admit that they had been looking a bit frazzled in that department. Hermione got hers done as well, before they all managed to get inside. Apparently Harry was the only one who could manage the curly hair that all three had.

He knew that Madam Hooch couldn't wait to get Harry in the air after this and he was quite excited to.

Draco hadn't stopped talking about their first flying lesson since dinner the night before. When mail arrived they'd both gotten letters from Sirius, as well as a guest appearance from their Grandpa Abby, wishing them the best of luck in the lesson. They met up with the lions at the end of breakfast and everyone ran for the front steps.

Below them were already twenty brooms laying in two rows facing one another. A witch with spiky grey hair joined them and didn't waste any time telling them to get on with it. Harry liked her immediately!

Like McGonagall, but less intimidating.

Stepping up to the left of their broomsticks and hand extended, Harry wasn't expecting the feeling of electric charge when it came up immediately upon his command, while Draco and Blaise did much the same. He couldn't help but exclaim, "Woah!"

Parvati got hers up by her third try, but Ron and Hermione were struggling. The witch's kept bumbling around the ground and Ron's came up to smack him in the nose. Harry busted out laughing.

"Shut up, Harry!"

The lions weren't the only ones struggling though. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't seem to get theirs to move at all and Theordore took about ten tries. Still, after a while, Draco broke off to help them, while Harry went to call aid to the lions.

"Mione! Remember when you were telling me about Charms? Say it like you're telling Ron what to do!"

"Bloody snake!"

Sure enough, though, despite Ron's protest her broom flew into her hand upon her next attempt. Though the Weasley stuck his tongue out at him, Harry just laughed and told him to not put so much emphasis on saying the summons in his head. Instead, he told him to picture it going into his hand.

Neville was the last of them to get his broom in hand, but he managed after studying Harry for a moment. The Slytherin got the sense that he was trying to implement all of the instructions from Hooch, but also wanted to use the tips Harry gave the other two lions. It floated up slowly, but it got to him.

"Very good!" Hooch gave them instructions about taking off and hovering, as well as touching back down.

Once Harry was up, he didn't truly want to come down. He stayed in the air longer than the others, enjoying the sensation, before finally coming back down. She let those that showed their ability to land go back up, which was the only reason Harry was in the air when Neville lost control.

Everyone else dropped back down, but Harry watched as Madam Hooch tried to halt the broom. She shot off several spells, ordering everyone back down, but none of them hit. Poor Neville soared up to a hundred feet and then sent sliding off the end.

Yes, Harry took off before he even truly realized what he was doing. He managed to have Neville drop into the back of his broom, the Gryffindor grabbing into him like a drowning victim, but the sudden addition of weight caused the broom to flip backward toward his friend. Luckily, clutched to him like a monkey the way the boy was, Harry was able to let them go, as well as bring the broom back around to be level.

He brought them down quickly.

Madam Hooch gave him fifty points for the 'daring rescue' and told him she expected to see him at Quidditch trials. Apparently she was going to be having a talk with his father about first years being able to participate. He was just glad he wasn't expected to participate in that little exchange.

The lesson ended quickly after that and they all took off for the greenhouses. On the way, Padma met up with them proclaiming that everyone among the first year eagles was jealous of his pen. That had been an ongoing commentary from everyone all week; especially when he got a collection of fountain pens from his Grandpa Percy the previous morning and a rainbow series of inkwells to refill them.

None of the Stationary Catalogs available to students had them, but there had to be a way to get everyone pens. It was 1991, not the stone age. Harry had assured his friends that he'd think of something.

Herbology passed quickly as they learned about something called Devil's Snare. It wasn't the class that he was most interested in, but Harry reminded himself that it was deeply linked to Potions. After all, one had to know how to keep ingredients.

Before long they were at lunch. Everyone was talking about finishing their History essay and figuring out their list of spells for Charms' next meeting, before going to find their ingredients for the next Potions class around the lake. Harry told them he'd meet them by the lake at two, because he did have an appointment.

He'd already finished his essay with Draco the night before and gotten the spells down for Charms. Since they were going to begin normal study periods the next week, the snake trio decided that their Transfiguration essay on the practical uses of turning a matchstick into a needle could be completed Monday. And they had a week to find a spell to combat Devil's Snare.

Wandering into Serpentine corridor, Harry had no idea where he was going, as that had been the only instruction on his new schedule. He was about to go and ask his grandfather for help, when the Stonewall housing the gargoyle rose and Draco's mum stepped out with Professor Lupin. The man had insisted that it was just Remus outside of classes though.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa greeted, "How has your first week been?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry bounced around them excited, "We just had our first flying lesson!"

"An adventure I'm sure."

"I didn't know where to meet you though," Harry explained, "This place needs a map."

"A map, you say?" Remus chuckled, "That's certainly a novel idea."

Cissy cut her mate with a look, "Remy."

"Hmm?"

The man looked at her so innocently that it had to be out on, but Harry was confused about the exchange. His aunt didn't say anything else, just rolled her eyes and waved the first year onto the office where they'd be meeting. Her mate left to a shift on the grounds and Harry told him they'd be by the lake later collecting homework.

They went into an office that had an old blue and fluffy couch, as well as two desks. She patted the sofa for him to sit with her and Harry went, a little unsure about what they were going to be doing. Mind healing wasn't something he'd had time to research among the long week.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe a bit? I don't quite know what mind healing is."

"I'm not surprised; few adults take the art seriously enough, much less eleven year olds," Aunt Cissy smiled at him warmly, "Mind healing means that you allow someone to work in the back of your mind to alleviate trauma that you may have experienced."

Harry's head tilted, "How does that work?"

"Well, everyone is touched by magic in the form of the spark that gives life to souls," She explained, "Everyone in the magical world has the ability to somehow further channel magic, although in very different ways."

He could follow that.

"The mind and soul are deeply connected, Harry," She emphasized her point, "You can live with one or the other, but you would never be fully functioning."

He assumed that was like someone being brain dead, but wasn't sure about how someone could remove their soul. He'd have to look it up.

"When you experience trauma, both the soul and mind can be scarred, if I may use that phrasing metaphorically," Narcissa continued, "Smells, tastes, sights, and physicality in the form of touch or places can all cause bad reactions, if associated with a traumatic experience that caused damage to your mind and soul."

Made sense. Harry couldn't stand the word freak. Drove him up a wall to hear someone use it.

"Unlike the scars of the body, however, those on the mind can be healed by using mind healing. It alleviates subconscious injuries on the linked mind and soul, so that your magic is not hindered."

"So… What do I have to do?"

"Today, we'll work on how to drop your shield and let me inside to heal you," Cissy explained, but what cut off.

"My what?!"

That answered if Harry was aware that he'd created a bare bones shield around his mind. She chuckled, "It's a way to keep people out of your head. You probably have a vampire inheritance, since you've done it naturally."

Harry studied her before admitting, "I didn't like the Sorting Hat rattling around in there."

She was surprised that something so simple caused something that had never been heard of before, but didn't draw attention to the oddity. Instead she tried to normalize it, "Well, your father is a very skilled occlumens and legilimens. I suppose we can't speculate where you get it from."

He absolutely lit up at the comment and she shook her head despite grinning, "So, today we'll work on that. From now on, you'll want to bring a project to work on; it can be homework or anything of the sort. Something for you to work on, while I work in the background."

"Anything?"

"Anything," She assured with a shrug, "I should have had you bring something today, so that we can do an assessment."

"Are you reporting to everyone else?"

That always came up and the witch was in no way surprised, "No, we take vows of confidentiality. Just like embodiment healers, like Madam Pomfrey. I'll give them updates on your status, but nothing you're… up to."

Harry grinned, "I have something that'll do."

She walked him through the basics of dropping the shield and also determined that he was experiencing intermittent bouts of empathy, meaning he also had a fae inheritance. Unable to resist, she told him about how James had been the most exceptional wizard of his age with three, and how rare that was as his father had been the first. He was excited by that, grabbing a stack of at least ten books and the oldest, most worn, collection of Potions textbooks that she'd ever seen, along with a tracer quill, from his dormitory.

"What is all this?" Narcissa demanded, taking half the books, as by the end of it, they each had ten.

"Is anyone else going to use that office?"

"No, we'll set the password when we get back."

He grabbed a few inkwells and explained as they started out of the boys' room, "Well, Pops had all of his old Potions textbooks in the classroom. I switched them out with a new set I bought."

Narcissa flipped the cover of the first year text open and confirmed her best friend's old nickname was on the inside, "Alright?"

"I wanna copy all of the changes he made into a book and give it to him for Christmas," Harry explained as they got out of Slytherin Dungeon and started back toward the staircases.

"That requires seven more books," Cissy noted, doing a quick count, "You have fourteen."

"Well, I'm going to make myself a copy!" Harry exclaimed, "I'm not an idiot!"

She certainly laughed more during their session then she expected to. By the end of the hour, Harry had mastered disabling his shield and she'd gotten a reading on the damage he'd sustained during his time in the muggle world. Soon, he was bouncing around the corner to get to the lake and she was heading back to the Headmaster's office.

The witch startled at walking into a screaming match between Severus and Madam Hooch.

"I will not be accused of favoritism!"

"Favoritism my left tit! He was good!"

"He's in his first year!"

"And better than anyone you've currently got in the air!"

"One lucky incident is not a year of flying experience!"

She put together what their issue was, as Harry had talked about his flying lesson. It was only natural for Severus to worry about his son's safety, but there was another side to the argument, "If it was anyone else would you be so resistant?"

The vampire turned on her, appraising and betrayed all in one look. He hissed at her, though he didn't say anything else. She shrugged and dropped into one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

Albus called the room to order wanting to get Hooch out of his office, to check in with Cissy, "Alright, how about a compromise. If Rolanda gets the approval of the other Heads of House, the top three first years from each, who show the greatest proficiency for flying, can have their own broom and shadow under a current Quidditch player?"

"From any house?" Hooch clarified.

"Why not?" Albus demanded, "We need the more inter-house interaction."

They all set Severus with a look.

The Defense professor sighed, "Alright."

Hooch cheered and fled to go find Minerva, Filius, and Pamona. At the same time Abby was going nuts across their familial bond and was telling his son all about the development. James and Sirius had ridden top of the line brooms that had been customized by Percy, so he couldn't wait to see what the family came up with.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his gaze to Cissy, "How is he?"

"The damage is extensive," She disclosed, "But treatable. Having the other boy in the home was a blessing and a curse, as he's always known that he was treated differently, but never could figure out what was wrong with him."

Severus growled.

"Most of the damage is contained between the years of four and seven," She expressed, "He learned the rules of survival early and brutally, but he seems determined to protect others, rather than wanting to punish them."

"How long do you think he'll need to undergo treatment?"

"Actually, I think Yule will do," She waved their surprise off, "He is very young and his magic is still forming, because of that his subconscious is eager to be rid of the trauma, rather than clinging to it like armor."

Albus hummed, "Anything else?"

Cissy had to snicker, "As is common with most muggle born children, he hasn't quite registered that this isn't a dream. On that count, as well as the trauma, we'll want to make sure that he has a routine, and it's important to try keeping what we say and do consistent with one another."

Severus sighed, “That’ll fade with time, anyway.”

“He’s also experiencing empathy,” Cissy told them, “So, we can deduce that he’s got siren and fae inheritances, and given that bare bones shield, I’ll put money on him being a vampire too.”

“The revenge of James Potter, indeed,” Albus muttered.

The witch flooed back down to Hogsmeade and that left him with Severus. Albus abandoned his desk to sit with the young man in the window, where he was watching Harry and the rag tag band he collected heading away from the lake. He chuckled, "Looks like they're heading for the Quidditch pitch."

"I want them eaten."

Albus sighed at the topic change, "Percy is moving as quickly as he can, the horcruxes…"

"I'm well aware that there are priorities," Severus told him, sitting back against the wall, "It was just a blanket statement."

"Well, then," The Headmaster allowed, "I agree with you."

By the time that Harry got to dinner, the Weasley twins had joined his gaggle, and Minerva shared a nervous look with his Head of House for Slytherin. Albus just laughed, as he was sure that would be the only thing one could truly do in the face of that friendship. Still they parted quickly enough to get food.

He walked with Minerva on her rounds that night after curfew. On their third pass through the library Gellert sent a warning over their mating bond, informing him that he should check Lily and her crew's old table. It was an odd suggestion, as his daughter had found the most private place in the library to work, and students at large never usually even found the space.

Sure enough though, they found Harry fast asleep on top of a mound of newspapers, his hand still over the place where Lily and Co. had carved their names into the wood table. Albus moved his hand just to take in the sight. His daughter truly would have been the envy of any house that would have gotten her.

_ LRE _

_ STS _

_ NVB _

_ RAB _

He smiled at the sight, putting the first year's hand down. Lily Rose, Severus Tobias, Narcissa Vinda, and Regulus Arcturus had been thick as thieves. Harry would have loved to get to know the rest of that band of friends.

"I don't have the heart to take points," Minerva admitted, her hand going through his hair, "Not when Irma missed him too."

Albus just hummed, taking a closer look at what Harry had been doing. There was a finished essay on introductory defensive spells and dueling. It was clearly an early draft, as it was edited to hell and back, but a rewrite for style and handwriting, then it was done.

He froze a bit when the newspapers Harry was sleeping on top of were about the three-way duel in Godric's Hollow. Minerva gave him a look and he knew he'd have to talk to the first year about what happened. None of them had ever bared the story for the masses, but their grandson had a right to know.

Finally, the Headmaster shrugged, "We best get him to bed."

His friend had a better idea. They went down to Sev's office, the boy was never asleep this early, and wandered up to find him. Minerva pulled no punches, "You're not allowed to take points, but go and get your son out of the library."

The Defense professor looked up with a start, "He snuck out?"

"No, Irma just missed him at final call," Albus supplied, "He fell asleep at your old table."

"Oh…" They left him to go and collect Harry, both going to sleep, but Severus didn't need any further instruction. He'd be able to get to his and Lily's sanctuary in the library blind folded.

It was a quick trip to the first floor and sure enough the boy was fast asleep on a mountain of research. With a wave of his wand the books and newspapers started going back into place, while he took a moment to look over Harry's essay. After a rewrite it would be quite good and he'd discovered that the quote he used was from Graves.

Catching sight of the newspaper articles, he decided to leave that conversation to his father, and shook Harry awake by the shoulder, "Harry? Come on, son. The library is not for sleeping."

He came awake slowly at first, rubbing his eyes, then seemed to remember where he'd been and jumped up, "Bloody…"

"Relax, you're not in trouble," Severus told him, squeezing a shoulder, "I'm not saying you can make a habit of this, but…"

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I'd hear when the library closed."

"I'll remind Madam Pince to check back here," Severus promised, brushing off his robe, "Been over a decade since she had to worry about it."

Harry hummed, eyes locked on the letters, "Aunt Cissy told me about this place."

"Of course she did."

Running a finger over Lily's middle initial, he asked, "What was Mum's middle name?"

"Rose."

"Hmm… Makes sense."

"What?"

Harry shrugged, "Petunia was Petunia Daisy."

He snorted, "There is nothing daisy like about that hag."

"No objections here," His son noted as they started out of the library, "I've got to order me a watch."

Severus started to hum in agreement before a thought struck him. Instead of taking Harry straight back to his dorm, the vampire brought him by his apartment. He left Harry in the living room looking at pictures for a moment.

In his room, Medusa startled awake and tore from the room, and though he shouted a word of warning that she was friendly, it didn't distract from his task. Going through his jewelry box until he found an old black box with a silver 'P' that dripped like blood, and snatching it, he quickly went back out.

Medusa was wrapped all about Harry's shoulders and neck, the three heads of the runespoor were poking up over his son's head like a crown. He'd abandoned the pictures to take in some of the rare collection of plants that Severus kept in his home, because they were so temperamental. Luckily he had the common sense not to try touching any of it.

Realizing he was back, Harry grinned, "You said you'd explain the huckleberry thing!"

Severus had to roll his eyes toward a picture of James and Graves, "Well, because of Grandpa Percy, Dad considered himself a bit of a cowboy. He loved old Western movies."

"Really?!"

"Yes," The older Slytherin scoffed, "If we'd been able to end the war, he wanted me and Mum to move you to the States."

"Would I have still gone to school here?"

Appraising his son, the professor had to shrug, "We hadn't decided yet. It was a… battle for a later date."

"Woah!"

"Anyway, his favorite Western was something that he used to watch with his sight, called Tombstone. It still hasn't come out, but he used to go around saying 'I'm your huckleberry.' Whatever the hell that means."

Harry giggled, "Well, now I have to find out."

Severus smiled, "Maybe we'll go see it, once it's been made."

"Yeah!"

He chuckled and held out the box, "Here. My mother gave me this when I started school. It should be yours now."

Harry put the box down on the back of the couch and slid the lid off after inspecting it. Severus shrugged out of his robes and took in the watch he hadn't carried since his mother died. He'd happily taken up carrying the tungsten watch, with a Siberian musk deer in silver, when James offered it as an apology and reconciliation gift. His husband had a matching, with a stag in gold, and his wife was much the same, with a doe in white gold.

The pocket watch in the box was so gorgeous, even if it was hard for him to look at. Also made of pitch black tungsten, it had a set of teeth with vampire fangs in white gold, rubies in descending size falling from each fang like blood, while a snake in silver twisted around the set. The serpent's head gazed out at the observer, with emeralds for eyes, from the center of the watch and open jaws.

Harry gasped and Severus chuckled. He took it out and clipped it to his son's robes, "My mother was the daughter of the Prince of Vampire Society and Isolt Slytherin. It's a very proud and important family and they designed this for her, so don't lose it."

"I won't," Harry promised.

"Good lad," He noted, before also admitting, "It also directly inspired the totem Grandpa Albus gave me when we eloped."

"Totem?"

Realizing Harry didn't know what the necklace he wore actually was, Severus tapped his husband and wife's totems, "When your family recognizes you as an adult, they give you a totem. When you say your marriage vows, for them to work, you must have been presented a totem, or get all of your parents to loan you theirs, as a blessing."

Harry took in the white gold necklace that he pulled out of his shirt. The chain fitted together with smooth links like fish scales, or armor, and the charm was another set of vampire jaws. There was a huge red ruby trapped in between the upper and lower rows and a silver forked snake's tongue wrapped around it. He reached to touch it before thinking better of the gesture.

"It's alright," Severus told him, "You were quite fond of all of them as a baby."

Harry grinned, running his hand along the pendant, before jumping on his father in a hug, "Thanks, Pops."

"You're welcome," Severus offered, kissing the top of his head. When his own sentimentality started getting the best of him, he let go, "Now, let's get you to bed."

They made it to the Common Room quickly, Harry all but skipping in front of him, and it made the older Slytherin just shake his head. When they got inside, Gemma and Artemis were still up, as well as Draco and Blaise. The prefects were in the middle of a debate about dragon keeping, while Blaise was reading a book about deadly nightshade, and his godson was pacing before the fireplace.

Blonde hair and silver eyes spun to zero in on Harry, hands going to Draco's hips, as soon as they heard the entrance open, "Where have you been?! Do you have any idea how worried we've been?! Had us worried absolutely bloody sick!"

The other three rolling their eyes set the true stage more than enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas in July for the hell of it! Next chapter is second year. I know that now all of these stories are going to be everyone's cup of tea, because I have to change things up to keep them interesting for myself. If you're going to offer critiques, please have work posted of your own, if you want to be taken more seriously. Love it or hate it, I would love to see what other people could do with the Deathly Trio pairing! For everyone enjoying the story, please keep doing so! Stay safe!

After surviving his first week at Hogwarts, Harry’s first term flew by like a flash and it was an experience to say the least. At the start of his second week he, Draco, and Blaise got invitations from Madam Hooch to shadow a current Quidditch player of her selection, a new program that would enable them to have their own brooms despite being first years. By the end of that week, all three of them had had Nimbus 2000’s that had been modified by his Grandpa Percy, even if the vampire had disappeared to the Ministry after their introduction.

The brooms were the coolest things ever.

Madam Hooch gave them, and the other nine students who were invited to join the program, a basic Quidditch lesson and tested their aptitude for the various positions. Draco and Blaise were shown to be apt chasers, which made Grandpa Abby thrilled as that had been his and Sirius' position, and Harry was told by Pops and Sirius that he shared the seeker position with Reggie, their figurative and biological brother, respectively. He also learned that his dad had been a chaser with Sirius and a Kingsley Shacklebolt, during their tenure in Gryffindor. Harry was paired to shadow Cedric Diggory, the seeker for Hufflepuff, while Draco was assigned to Angelina Johnson, and Blaise to Roger Davies.

Harry had started looking for someone who could help him make pens for everyone after his first mind healing session. Ron had offered up his older brothers, twins famous for being pranksters, but who also had mad inventor skills. Fred and Geroge had taken the money that he offered them for research and development, and came back with paydirt in the form of a fountain pen that wrote beautifully, but was cheap enough to make from what they could do with magic. For just a little more, they were able to make sets with converters for refilling, as well as alternatively sized nibs that could be exchanged.

Draco, who learned the basic tenets of business and was always good at math after living in his mother’s shadow for the first decade of life, did the math to make the venture profitable for both parties. One story from Remus while walking around the lake about his time in the Shrieking Shack, as well as an inquisitive question about how to get in, had their group a place to set up shop. They had to do some extensive work to get the place cleaned and hospitable, but Parvati and Padma had been up to the task.

Given that Fred and George were third years and knew Hogwarts better than anyone else in the school, exception going to Grandpa Albus and McGonagall, they gave Harry a map that they’d swiped from Filch. They told him the way to access it and it showed everything that was happening on campus, which made sneaking around like taking candy from a baby. Before everyone left for Christmas vacation they had six hundred pens and six hundred sets made for sale in the spring.

Harry had done spellwork on the pens Grandpa Percy gave him and found a safe way to make them self-refilling, quick quoting, and edit exterminating. The last was something he thought up and was a way to rewrite assignments correctly after fixing them. The magic it would have taken to do all twelve hundred pens would have been utterly exhausting, to a dangerous point that Harry only realized after reading his mum’s work on developmental healing when his Grandpa Percy let him send for it from Gringotts, so they wound up making pamphlets explaining how.

Hermione helped him format it like a standard wizarding textbook and Padma used her stylish cursive, after they had her do a sample so they could say someone copied it. He, Hermione and Draco were doing just that, copying her handwriting, when the four of them used their own charmed pens to make a thousand pamphlets. While Fred, George, Neville, and Ron, as well as Blaise, Parvati, Angelina, Roger, and Cedric made the pens. No one had been turned away by what Draco predicted they would each make for the hours of work and agreed if it flopped there would be no hard feelings.

Angelina, Roger and Cedric had been the newest additions to their band of friends. They were fascinated by what their little Quidditch apprentices got up to and followed them into the business amused. The third years commented to Fred and George that the first years were more interesting than they used to be.

Harry could afford the cost of materials, he’d had to assure everyone of that a million times, before everyone signed into the project. They were eleven, and bored, and sneaking out was a risk anyway. They could have been doing far worse things, if they got caught.

Which is what happened the night Remus was on night duty and doing a sweep of the grounds. He stood at the willow for a few minutes and, as was their routine, Sirius Black showed up for a smoke, though neither Harry nor Draco could figure out how he was getting onto campus. When they'd first realized that the man was coming to Hogwarts they'd almost invited themselves out to the willow, but November had already started.

So, they were just waiting for Yule.

Everyone started to freak out when they saw the map and the men started into the tree, but he wasn't overly concerned. He’d just snorted, while pulling the deathly hallows symbol from his dad’s totem, like Pops showed him during Draco's temper tantrum when he fell asleep in the library, so he could put the map inside. Apparently Mum's did the same trick if one pressed in the eyes.

“Relax,” Harry instructed, “He doesn’t know we have the map.”

Draco had heard as many stories about the Marauders generation as Harry had, though the two men didn't realize that they had their grand creation, “We’ve got this. Just look caught in the act.”

“That won’t be difficult,” Neville squeaked.

They went back to attaching a pamphlet to each pen, single or set. It was easier as their natural rambunctiousness came back, upon the loss of watching the men approach, everyone jumping back into different conversations. The illusion they created was truthful and, since that's what his Grandpa Gellert said took for a con to be successful, that's what Harry went with.

His snakes were debating the exact amount of poppy potion it would take to get away with poisoning someone and make it look accidental after Ron posed the question. The redhead just wanted to see them argue, of course. But, his brutal strategy was almost invisible, he delivered it so naturally.

Fred and George were keeping a wary eye on quality production, because they wanted to go into business and wanted Harry to consider investing in them when they were out of school. He didn't need to be convinced though, the twins were brilliant! They were also working on a new firework display idea.

His cousins were huddled together, as were Cedric and Davies. The twins were debating when their mum would win the battle over where they would spend Yule and the prospective Quidditch Captains were in a hot debate over the previous year's Quidditch World Cup. Harry was excited to see such a huge event his fourth year.

Angie was just rolling her eyes at them.

Neville was hovering at his other shoulder opposite Hermione, while the two of them talked. She was on about him spending more time with his family, but Harry didn't think she quite got it. The only one he really spent any time with was Aunt Cissy.

Remus chuckled when Sirius started begging for a quicky in the Shrieking Shack for old times sake. He couldn't really object though, able to count the number of weekends he'd had off to go home on one hand. For that reason alone, he wasn't objecting as he let them into the cavernous room created beneath the willow's massive roots, after paralyzing the tree and lifting the trap door.

It wasn't like he could claim his mates were merciful either. Sirius and Cissy were going at it like rabbits in Hogsmeade, especially on nights like tonight, where Aberforth had his own date night in the castle. The only reason that he was getting this shot at revenge was because Andy and Tonks both got a night off from St. Mungo's and being Uncle Percy's apprentice in the Auror Department.

All the more they were locked hot and heavy at the mouth by the time they reached the final bridge leading into the shack. Remus pulled away, reminding him they'd have to do some basic cleaning for sanitation, because he had standards. Padfoot's smartarse reply was cut off by him throwing a hand over his mouth when voices assaulted his werewolf hearing.

Gaze shooting across the bridge, Sirius' protests died when he saw the door was open and light was pouring out. That door was never left open in their day, as it would have been unsafe. They shared a look before hurrying over.

Yes, Moony told the boys about this place, but they hadn't expected them to actually come down here! They couldn't even get into Hogsmeade from here. What the fuck were they doing?

Both Marauders listened in on the kids' conversations and there were far more of them than just Harry and Draco. Leaning on opposite sides of the door frame, they took in the redone space, which was cleaned, decorated, and had plenty of seats for all the kids. It looked like they were putting pamphlets under the clip of pens, which were going into four crates of… Approximately three hundred each.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were on one couch, while the Weasley twins were sharing a loveseat. Ron was in a beanbag chair, smirking, while Draco and Blaise stood behind him at a taller table arguing. There was a kitchen table with six chairs that were housing Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, and the Patil twins.

They both knew a business when they saw one.

"You are arguing from a place of numbers," Blaise insisted, "You'd be caught before the corpse cooled!"

"And I'm telling you," Draco hissed, "The amount it requires to lethally overdose does not change, because you don't like it!"

They shared a look at the very odd argument. Then again, they'd both been raised with Binta and Severus. Only snakes.

"...You could always try talking to them."

"When would you suggest, Mione?! Breakfast? I haven't talked to them since my first week here!"

The comment from Harry struck both of them. Despite Cissy's upset over them sneaking out, her irritation largely fled as the statement registered over their bond. The three of them perked up at the first sign of a problem.

"Krum is hard charging for the next World Cup!" Cedric shouted.

Roger fired right back.

Angie rolled her eyes.

Padma and Parvati were debating if they should get a few more bean bag chairs, as well as what color they should get.

Hermione wasn't quite finished though, "They have custody of you. You've got to figure out what that looks like."

"That's easy for you to say, Mione," Harry muttered, tossing a pen over his shoulder, so it could float into a crate, "I haven't even been able to address Pops as such since he gave me my watch!"

"It's ridiculous," The little lioness insisted, "What are you going to do over Christmas? Sit in your dorm alone? No!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "The entire Weasley crew is stuck here, while Gin's stuck with the grandparents. Alone might be a bit of a stretch."

"And besides," Harry continued, getting up to put lids on a crate as each reached the predicted three hundred, "The Deathly Trio are not the most accessible men in the world. Grandpa Gellert disappeared to who knows where, I guess Nurmengard, Grandpa Percy is always at the Ministry, and the rest of the accessible family is trying to make sure the castle doesn't crumble!"

Cedric chuckled as he, Roger, and the Weasley twins started stacking the crates on the table, "True. We aren't the easiest lot to manage."

"We are an utterly delightful..." Fred corrected him.

George continued, "... And most gracious plenty."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pointing to the surrounding shack, "I still don't believe that you couldn't figure out a way into Hogsmeade with Fred and George."

"Well, if we're trying not to get caught," George speculated.

Fred nodded along, "The most strategic point to put the door would be…"

Where Harry was standing with the oldest boys, he reached up to squeeze their shoulders to stop them, before rolling his eyes at Hermione, "That's not even the point. We've been effectively exiled to school until Yule."

"Utterly banished," Draco said flippantly, "By the Blacks."

"Wait a minute!" Sirius broke in with a cry, outraged and offended, "I talk to you little shits everyday!"

Remus rolled his eyes as thirteen sets of eyes flew to them, blown wide. He did smile as Draco lit up at the sight of his mate. It pulled a smile from him.

"Dad!" The boy dashed over and collided with Sirius in a mess of arms and grins.

All students went home for the holidays a week from tomorrow, Yule was three weeks away, and Sirius looked better than he had before going into Azkaban. In a dark shirt, leather jacket, dark trail jeans, and his totem of a black grim with a full moon of white gold behind it on full display, it was no wonder the werewolf had been tempted. So, he didn't have any problem popping in on the boys a bit early. 

Remus smiled at their reunion before turning a raised eyebrow on the others. It was in his appraisal that he realized part of the problem. Harry was watching Draco and Sirius with an emerald gaze that wasn't envious necessarily, just full of longing. He and Cissy took that in at the same time.

Remus felt like a tosser. He always invited Harry and Blaise to walk with him and Draco around the lake. Wasn't much point in excluding Sev's not-stepson, when the werewolf, himself, had been family to the Blacks and Potter's long before he was discovered as Sirius' mate. But, he hadn't thought Harry always took off for Hagrid's because he thought he was intruding on Draco's time.

He didn't want to make it worse by forcing a confrontation right there, so he stepped into the room with a pointed look, "So, who's the ringmaster of this circus?"

No one moved and they were all silent as the grave.

It only took a moment for Harry to step up though, "I am. Everyone wanted a pen like mine and things… spiralled?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, before releasing Draco and raising his arms to get a hug from Harry, "My favorite way for a story to start."

Harry snickered and ran to embrace his godfather. By the time he turned around Remus was over by the others and looking at their personal pens sets, edited pamphlets, and the contract for their deal. The Slytherin was not looking forward to seeing his grandparents again suddenly.

Remus read over the contract and whistled, "Pretty penny to be made in this little venture."

Sirius wandered over curious, before scoffing at the figures and setting his sons with a look, "You're not supposed to leave school with more money then you had coming in, boys."

Harry and Draco both grinned.

"Self-refilling, quick quoting, and edit exterminating… Very impressive," Remus praised them, turning to perch on the table, "Well?"

Sirius was trying so hard not to laugh as all the kids just looked confused.

Finally, his mate had mercy on them and explained, "If I'm going to cover for this little venture, I don't plan to pay for mine."

Cedric hurried over and opened one of the crates with sets, before bringing it over his history professor. They all watched him read over and do the spell work on his pen, before he tested it out on a scrap piece of parchment. No one quite knew what else to do, but stare.

"Hmm… Very impressive quality," Remus allowed, before returning his attention to the students, "From now on, this is a history club that focuses on inter-house activities, and all activities take place between 7am and 10pm. Do I make myself clear?"

Sirius had never heard such a plethora of agreements in his life. Next thing he knew, Remus had waved them onto the row of warm weather gear that hung on hooks along the wall by the door, and they were packing up to go back to the castle. Once they had their goods shrunken and were swaddled up, the kids started back out of the Shrieking Shack ahead of the Marauders.

"Certainly fixed the place up."

Remus scoffed. It didn't even look like the same place, "Maybe I shouldn't have…"

"Oh, come off it, Moony. They were making pens," Sirius insisted, staring at Harry where he was leading the pack out of the tunnel, "Besides, we've got bigger problems."

"I know."

"And given we were here for a fag and qui…"

"Alright, you made your point."

They got the kids back to each tower and dungeon they belonged in without running into anyone. Harry, Draco, and Blaise were the last to go and Sirius extracted a hug from both of his kids, and he'd be damned if they weren't both his, if his feelings across their mating bond was any indication. Remus got one too, since he was covering for them.

"I'm not saying to cut a secret door out of the Shrieking Shack," Sirius told his godson, "I'm just staying that you are not exiled, or banished, or anything of the sort."

Harry agreed and they all went to get ready for flying lessons the next morning.

While they were going to bed, Sirius and Remus hightailed their arses to the Headmaster's Suite. It was just after twelve and they doubted anyone was asleep yet. By the time they were riding the moving staircase to the fourth floor, Sirius was incandescent.

"How can he not know he's ours too?" The animagus demanded, "And Draco… It wasn't supposed to…"

"I know that, Pads," Remus assured. Vanity was a Black family quality. Orion, Sirius, Reggie, and Cissy had all had it in spades. And Draco was a chip off the old block from what he'd seen.

But, Sirius was never trying to make the boys feel isolated from him. He'd just wanted them to be meeting him and not what Azkaban had turned him into after a decade. His mate would always be touched by the experience, but he'd been determined that it wouldn't define him from the first day he got out.

Ariana beamed at them when the gargoyle let them through and Remus quickly offered her the password, "Poppy pastry."

She flew open to reveal that, apparently, date night wasn't just an excuse for philandering. Yes, everyone was in pajamas, but they were also sitting around drinking. Sirius crossed his arms and set his parents with a judgmental look, where Aberforth Dumbledore and his girlfriend were locked at the mouth by his uncle's bar.

The uncle in question was kissing his returning vampire mate, while Uncle Gellert was just by the door, hanging up the man's coat. Black and white eyes appraised them, even after the man jumped at the portrait slamming open, "What are you two doing here?"

"Invited myself over," Sirius dismissed, "Nice to know everyone is snuggled in nice and cozy except for Harry."

Remus rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Sirius."

"Well!"

Uncle Albus turned on them, arms crossing across his chest, in only a white undershirt and scarlet silk pajama pants with gold stitching, "What's going on?"

It struck Sirius, where he was only in a black undershirt under his charmed leather jacket, and that this was the first time they'd had their matching Gryffindor tattoos on display. And he felt nothing! Not a thing. Nope.

"Just caught Harry out with twelve other students," Remus admitted, both of them taking off their jackets at the Headmaster's wave.

The fae just rolled his eyes, "When's the detention?"

"It's not."

"What?!"

Remus shrugged, perching on the arm of the recliner Sirius claimed, while McGonagall was doing the same on the identical seat Aberforth took next to his son, "What can I say? I took an oath to James Potter long before you ever started paying me."

The old mum snorting made Sirius grin.

"Remus!"

Sirius defended his mate with a cutting look, "Maybe you should master treating him like your grandson, before trying to force him into being any other student."

It was said with all the passion of a snarling wolf and Percy appraised his godson, even as he pulled Albus and Gellert down to sit with him on the couch, “What happened?”

Remus took a deep breath, knowing his mate was going to be useless, “He made a comment to Hermione. It sounded like he didn’t know where he was going to be over the holiday… And he was upset that he hadn’t really seen the three of you since the first week of school.”

“Well some of us,” Cissy’s voice broke into the room and all their attention darted to the fireplace, “Have been trying to have this conversation since September!”

Gellert opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the portrait slamming open once more.

“Alright, I’m here,” Severus hissed, “Now, what is it? I was in the middle of something.”

Clearly Cissy had summoned him, because his attention was already directed to her face in the fireplace, “I don’t know if some _ thing  _ is the right word.”

He shot a stream of water from his wand at her, in a gesture equivocal to hanging up on someone. Albus snorted and instantly knew that Binta must be over. All that accomplished was pulling Sev’s attention toward him

“Well, apparently Harry is feeling unsure of his place in the family,” Albus sighed having to admit that, then shrugged, “Our refusal to address the issues among us hasn’t helped.”

“Well, we finally settled on having the Yule party at my place,” Abby reminded everyone.

“I want him with us in Hogsmeade,” Sirius insisted right away. It wasn’t new and everyone knew that. He had a son who was Harry’s age, his sister had wanted the boy to have parents and grandparents, and had life gone the way it was supposed to Harry would have gone to him and his mates anyway. 

Remus was well aware of all that. But, Harry wasn’t a baby anymore, and after seeing him in class for three months and hearing about the others, they had to take his exceptionalism into consideration. They had to consider the fact that he was successfully maneuvering twelve kids and making advanced wares and spellwork by eleven.

“Pads…”

“No!”

“He knows they have custody of him and that means something to Harry,” Remus reminded him, before he turned his attention to the Deathly Trio, as James had dubbed them and clearly passed on to his son, “If you three could manage to actually show up and engage for more than a couple meetings at a time!”

“What does that even mean?” Gellert demanded, "Percy has to be at work right now, but we're in the building all day!"

“He doesn’t even know you’re here,” Remus explained, gesturing wildly to the suite, “Giving yourself nose bleeds from watching him so much. He thinks you’re stuck in Nurmengard, with him at work from dawn until midnight!”

“Speaking of…” Sirius just trailed off, cutting a look at his godfather.

Minerva sighed, appraising her best friend, “Albus, I know you don’t want him thinking that he can get away with everything, that’s fine. But, he needs to be secure in the fact that you’re his grandfather first.”

“She’s right, Albie. He’s not every other kid,” Aberforth put in, then huffed, “He’s not getting his first taste of freedom like them; he’s getting his first chance to be part of an actual family.”

“Severus,” Cissy prompted, where she’d been back for an unknown length of time, “Would you like to weigh in here?”

The vampire leaning on the wall by his shoulder thought for several long moments, before he finally put forth, “I’d rather him be with Dad.”

Sirius scoffed, “Of course!”

“Let me explain,” The Potions Master insisted, “Sirius... “

It was the use of his first name that actually made the animagus pay attention. He didn’t think that they had ever addressed one another by their first names. Not them.

“He and Draco have been through more than any children should,” Severus insisted. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but insisted, “They both need the chance to be the center of attention… Especially if Cissy is going to get the Christmas present she wanted.”

“Oh, I’m getting the present I wanted,” She assured him, though both her mates rolled their eyes.

“They already live in each other’s pockets!” Sirius insisted.

Remus had to admit, “That’s true.”

And it was fair enough. Other than that night in the library, Severus hadn't seen one without the other, since their first night in the castle. The fact didn't change his mind.

Abby informed them both, “And they’ll do so, even if they live separately. We aren’t trying to keep them apart, just make their integration into the family easier.”

Percy jumped back into the conversation for the first time since he asked what happened, “There is always the easy answer.”

Every eye in the room turned to him intrigued.

“I own the lot next to the Black house in Hogsmeade,” Percy disclosed, “It’s not like all the boys, from Harry and Draco, to Neville and Blaise, won’t have rooms in each of our houses. But, that keeps them right next door to each other.”

Remus hadn't made it known to Neville that Frank had wanted him to be that boy's godfather. Still, it meant the world to him that the vampire included the Longbottom heir as family. The werewolf wanted him to be famy.

“You own the…” Severus exclaimed, sharing a look with Cissy. When she rolled her eyes and disappeared from the fireplace, he turned a glare on the rest of them, “That’s it. Meeting adjourned! Draco goes to the Black house and Harry goes to the future Potter house next door. Goodnight!”

“Tosser,” Sirius muttered as the portrait slammed shut behind the billowing black robed bat.

Remus scratched his head, “It’s all right. Let it go.”

Sirius was still muttering unhappily, so his mate offered to let him stay over at his apartment. Albus had no doubt that meant that Cissy would come over too, but he said nothing when they left moments after Severus. Abby and Minerva left quickly too, citing that the trio of mates needed to talk.

When Arianna’s portrait slammed shut behind them, Albus turned to look at his vampire mate, “You own the lot next to Aberforth’s house?”

“Yeah," Percy acknowledged, standing to get out of his suit. He was in a mood and didn’t object to Gellert’s help when the siren stood up too, “Bought it back in the fifties.”

“Why didn’t you ever build on it before?”

Gellert put his things away with a flick of his hand and summoned his sweats. Once ready for bed, Percy sat down and cuddled with Albus, “Well, you two still weren’t speaking in the fifties, and I didn’t want to show up in your neck of the woods like a jackass.”

Albus just buried his face in Percy’s neck, “I’m so sorry!”

He chuckled, “It’s alright, sweetheart. You didn’t mean to.”

“You’re home late,” Gellert noted, as his husband had been doing so much better, being a mere consultant for Theseus. He had been home by seven every night, following the first week that he signed on.

There hadn’t been any change in either the status at the cave or Malfoy Manor. Though, a month after Harry started school, Fawkes tracked down Nagini and roasted that traitorous bitch. But, Gellert digressed.

“I went back to the cliffside,” Percy admitted, “I thought I could recognize the presence there, if I went alone.”

“Percy!” Albus scolded, “You can’t be there by yourself!”

“He’s right,” Gellert jumped in, “You’re not actually immortal, you know!”

“I’m well aware,” He said, but they knew not a word had sunk in, “It’s Reggie.”

“Our nephew, Reggie?” Albus demanded.

“Yeah,” Percy ran a hand over his face, “I’ve got to go talk to Abby.”

Both of them met gazes and held him down where they were snuggled to either side of him on the couch. Gellert shook his head, “Could you even talk to him?”

“No, it hasn’t been thirteen years,” The vampire and necromancer hissed, “But, I figured out it was him. Abby has to know.”

“Knowing the place his son died will hold until tomorrow morning,” Albus insisted. He’d been there with the newly named Lord Black, after Cissy conceded the family to Aberforth, when his brother had to walk into Grimmauld Place and confirm that his husband and youngest were dead. He knew that no amount of answers would ever be enough for his brother.

“I already told Theseus that I wasn’t coming in tomorrow,” He confessed, “We could talk to Harry and I’ll pull up my old plans for the house. See what you two want to change, before getting Rhoark out here.”

“Rhoark?” Albus prompted.

“Rhoark Inkler,” Percy explained, “Right in the middle of the family, his brothers Rholand and Rhys used to run around with Orion’s crew.”

“Which one owns Tattoo Artists?” Gellert had to clarify.

“Rhys.”

They chatted for a while longer before going to bed. Albus couldn’t help but comment as they went to sleep, “I can’t believe Sirius conceded. I didn’t think we’d ever get him.”

Gellert snorted, “I’m not sure that concede is the word I would use.”

“Well, all our arguing and logic is for not, if Harry doesn’t want to be with us,” Percy vocalized.

And the comment pretty much set the stage for how all of them slept that night. When the alarm went off promptly at six, Albus wasn’t surprised to wake up alone. Having a mate who was a vampire and one who was a seer just came with such challenges.

Once he was dressed in a navy suit he went to find the other two and it wasn’t hard. The Headmaster’s suite was three bedrooms. One of them had always been Severus’ for emergencies, though he hadn’t used it since James and Lily died, and the other had been turned into a room for Harry. Gellert had decorated it and redecorated it ten times since they made the decision to sign that certificate, but he was at it again when Albus arrived, still in his pajamas. Percy was already leaning in the doorframe, in casual black jeans and a button down matching his lavender blue eyes, looking very tempting.

“The room isn’t meant to buy him off, G.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Gellert insisted, “I just want it to be perfect.”

Percy rolled his eyes as they descended into bickering. The room did look perfect though. His husband had pulled out all the stops for Harry.

The boy was inheriting five seats and the room had four walls and a ceiling. 

To the right of the door was a silver painted wall with a large black deathly hallows symbol with the words ‘Death Does Not Negotiate,’ written above it in Percy’s handwriting, and ‘Nor Do We,’ was written below. There was also a dresser and chest of drawers on either side of the design.

On the wall next to it, which matched the silver color, was an American Turul bird looking just as such creatures did; like a black, skeletal, eagle. He’d kept the words, now shared by houses Graves and Potter, in Latin, because Mamie was fond of them in that language. There was a desk on the end closest to the dresser.

The wall housing the door was scarlet. Since the door was further down, toward the Potter wall, Gellert had fire streaking above the doorway, while a gold phoenix tore down the top half, and a gold lion roaring filled the bottom half. It worked since Albus wore two rings for both the Gryffindor and Dumbledore lordship anyway.

And the last wall housed Harry’s bed. It was painted Slytherin green and had silver snakes slithering around the edges.The exact same symbol on Harry’s watch from Severus was depicted in a black circle, a bit like a void, it was so dark, just above the headboard.

“Baby boy, it’s not going to get anymore perfect,” He insisted, waving Gellert out of the room.

Albus just chuckled and kissed them both goodbye. He did spare one last glance toward the ceiling though, before he closed the door and departed for breakfast. The sky that was bewitched to look like the time of day outdoors, just like the Great Hall, was gorgeous enough, but the plethora of richly colored dragons flying through it was just stunning. Gellert might have been weird about doing a tribute to House Grindelwald, but the fae would be damned if what he came up with wasn’t exceptional.

Breakfast was loud and obnoxious as it was the last day of classes. He allowed the Weasley twin’s celebration display with a grin. There would, almost certainly, be a larger celebration that night.

Of course, everyone still had to get through exams before going home a week from today, but concerns on that front were minimal. Cissy assured him that there were no concerns to be had about Harry. She predicted that he could pass second year exams with perfect marks, And even tried to make an argument for third.

She wouldn't tell him anything about where Harry was in Potions. There was something to be told though, he could tell. Confidentials of mind healing weren't to be combatted though.

He was trying not to think of the implications too much.

Ten o’clock came, meaning flying lessons were over for the term, and he only had two more hours until lunch. Then, Cissy’s final hour would occur and they’d have to talk to Harry. Pacing his office was not doing the trick in terms of exterminating his excess energy.

All the more, he wound up skipping lunch, after Gellert and Percy suggested they find something else to do. Things were eaten, it just wasn’t food. And Minerva judged him throughout the entire meal when he showed up late. By the time Cissy arrived at his office, he was feeling much better and back to finishing all his work before the holidays.

“Hello, Headmaster.”

He had to laugh as he looked up at her, sitting back in his chair and abandoning his letter, “You are married to my nephew. You could just use Albus.”

She blushed and smiled at him bashfully, once more that eleven year old little lady that Vinda worked so hard to spare from her disappointing daughter’s piss poor choice in husbands, “Habit.”

“Fair enough,” The Headmaster had to ask, “How is Sirius?”

Narcissa tilted her head, considering the question, “He’s pouting.”

“Well, at least you’re honest.”

She giggled, “Shall I bring Harry up afterward?”

“Please.”

As they had every other week, Harry bounced up the hall right when she was coming out. Cissy smiled at the boy, "How does it feel to be done with classes?"

"Fantastic!"

"How are we feeling about exams?"

"Piece of cake… Though, some final essays could be shorter. Feel free to pass that bit on."

She snickered as he took off for his desk. Their office certainly had changed a lot in a term. It was still just two desks and a couch, but hers was covered in research she hadn't kept up with in the last decade concerning developmental mind healing, and Harry's was full of side projects.

That included the rainbow fountain pen set that Uncle Percy had gotten him at the start of the year, all done up with his new spellwork, the set of Potions texts that he'd had to read straight through to make the new editions for himself and Severus, and Sev's set which was sitting on a gift box. All of that in addition to Remy's present; a new form of Wolfsbane that Harry designed which removed the pain of the transformation and granted coherency for a year, as well as prevented the gene from passing onward.

The first year quickly produced a gift box and hoards of wrapping paper. Cissy had to laugh, "I'm guessing we didn't decide on one?"

Harry rolled his eyes, where he was wrapping Remus' potion in tissue paper to make sure it didn't break in the gift box; he had more, it was just a principal, "No! Remus was easy. Silver paper, pale moons, and a white bow. Pops… Isn't."

"He's going to love them," Cissy insisted as he went about putting the information packet into Remy's gift, "No matter what they're wrapped in."

Harry grumbled, nothing intelligible, just something that she picked up he did when he didn't agree, but didn't want to argue. It made her smile, because the gesture was so much like Lily. He was adorable.

Once the werewolf's present was ready to go, he started trying to wrap it and clearly had no idea how, so she took over to teach him, "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged, still watching her motions unwaveringly, so he could try to wrap his father's gift.

"Oh," That hadn't been the answer she was expecting, but she tried to accept his decision as the eleven year old didn't truly seem concerned, "Alright."

Harry glanced up at the bit of put out that showed in her tone and pursed lips. He grinned and raised an eyebrow at the witch, bumping his shoulder against her, "Would you like to talk about it, Aunt Cissy?"

She rolled her eyes, "Very much so."

"Fine," Harry managed around a snicker.

"We… Harry, you have a place in our house without exception; you and all twelve of your round table, if they ever need it."

He rolled his eyes at the callout, though he didn't otherwise acknowledge it, "But?"

"The plan, as long as you don't object, is to have you living with your grandparents. Here, until they… Well, I'll let them update you."

Though intrigued, the Boy Who Lived didn't push in that vein right away, "Okay… okay."

"I know they haven't wanted to bombard you, but they feel bad about not being around enough, so I'd expect a backlash," Cissy smiled and warned him, "I'd also be prepared to tell the Deathly Trio to back off when you do need space."

Harry grinned at her, "Noted."

"Also…” Cissy cut her eyes at him, having been resisting the urge since the night before, “You should not have been sneaking out! You are eleven!"

He laughed at someone finally saying it. They'd have to be more careful. Keeping the big group meetings to their new History club would help a lot.

"Alright," Cissy gestured to the larger gift box, "Onto your father's gift, then."

He wrapped, and rewrapped, the gift twelve times in the next hour. She held in a laugh and felt bad for even having to when it became clear how much anxiety the decision was causing him. Cissy grabbed his shoulder, "Harry, honey, you could make it pink and purple. He'll love it!"

Harry didn't call her a liar, but his look said it twice over.

"Alright, why don't we just go with green, black, and silver?" She asked instead, "A Slytherin classic look will keep the attention on all your hard work where it should be."

The first year hummed, thinking that over. Finally he nodded, "But, no black! Black doesn't belong on Christmas presents!"

She nodded along, though having no real attachment to the sentiment, and helped him get the green wrapping paper and silver ribbons. Once the seven books were wrapped to perfection, Cissy clarified, "What about the rest of your present ideas?"

And he'd gone through quite the list. She couldn't remember what all of his school friends got individually, but she knew what was bound for everyone in the family, including herself. Remy's gift actually had three names on it, as it went to them as a triad.

Uncle Abby had become Harry's secret accomplice to accomplishing Yule with the best gifts and the eleven year old was ecstatic to get everyone something good. Narcissa still wanted the Dursleys eaten for denying him such a basic joy, but seeing his enthusiasm made her smile. And she was trying to carry that cheer forward.

The Headmaster was getting a fudge that was his favorite, from the only bakery in Godric's Hollow, which was miraculously still owned by the same family. According to the Inn owner, his brother hadn't gone back after Ariana died. 

Uncle Percy was getting a framed copy of the first newspaper article he ever published, which happened to also be the first time his quote about the rules of magic made an appearance. Uncle Abby had sent it to Harry, as apparently Uncle Orion had always planned to give it to the man one day, but never got around to it. The custom frame that Harry had made was black, with an American Turul and Wampus at the top and bottom, and silver deathly hallows symbols covering the rest.

Last of the Deathly Trio’s gifts was Uncle Gellert and Sirius’ father made the boy swear on multiple pantheons of gods that the Flaring Fiend would never know where it came from. It was the original Marriage Certificate between him and Uncle Percy from New Year’s Day of 1900. The Innkeeper couldn’t possibly let his archnemesis know that her Grandma Vinda got it from the garden when the siren cast it away three days after being locked in Nurmengard. She’s said it was in case they ever got back together and wanted it back.

Cissy knew she’d probably kept it in her room at Nurmengard until she got sick, then sent it to Uncle Percy’s best friend for safekeeping. The last time she’d seen Harry with it, he’d been designing the frame, and went with a classic gold and a white dragon wrapped around a white deathly hallows symbol in each corner. It was gorgeously done.

There were more, but those were the three that were most interesting to her.

“Well, I got them in gift boxes,” Harry admitted, grinning up at her, “But got stuck on the wrapping.”

The witch just waved him on, “Alright, come on. Their tree is up anyway, so you might as well take them by there.”

And that was true. She’d seen the Christmas Tree in the corner the night before with charmed candles and eclectic ornaments of every color. Presents hadn’t been visible because of the furniture, but she was sure Harry had quite a few there.

No one was surprised to see her in the halls anymore. She was Professor Lupin’s wife and Draco’s mother. Harry’s godmother. 

It was still fun to look back in time. James was sweating bullets in the entryway when he finally had to take Lily home for Yule seventh year, because Lily was his wife and Uncle Percy put his foot down. Severus got to go see what would be the initial clashing of the Hard Charger and his Little Copper, and Cissy had never been so jealous of that irritating little Half-Blood Prince in her life! She’d been putting up with the nutty side of the family, instead of at Grandpa Orion’s Christmas party… Before she and Andromeda had gotten themselves excused to Nurmengard.

Her mates and best friend told her everything, of course, but it wasn't the same. Andy had been a prefect and she and Sev always had Reggie trailing behind them as they made for the common room. The memories in Slytherin dungeon were no less nostalgic.

She was pleased to find that the boys rooms were clean and largely packed up. School books, notes, and Christmas presents were all that was left on their desks. Blaise and Draco were studying Harry's set of Sev's work for exams, huddled together on her son's bed.

After getting hugs and kisses from all she helped Harry collect the rest of his gifts, including the photo album for Hagrid, the cup that transfigured to any shape and size for McGonagall, and the first edition he'd found of 'A History of Magic' for Bathilda. Teaching him to pull memories from his mind and turn them into photographs had been a real adventure; the twelve cameras destroyed in the process still sat in the corner from the debacle. And Uncle Abby had once more recommended the cup. 

Everyone knew that Bathilda's house had been broken into in 1920 and her manuscript stolen, then destroyed. Despite what Grandpa Gellert had done to the idiot, before letting his husband eat him, the witch had never been able to find a first edition, as Cissy's Uncle Orion had managed. She was bound to love it.

Once they were wrapped to perfection it was time to get moving anyway. They were levitating all twenty one presents up to the Headmaster's office, because of course Uncle Abby was getting a copy of the last article published about his Quidditch success during school that had been framed and Harry had gifts for all his friends too, up the stairs. When they got into the office proper, both caught the tail end of Uncle Percy's phone conversation.

Harry looked confused.

Cissy just rolled her eyes.

"...Well, I'm sorry you got booked for a gig on Yule, but it's not going to change my answer," The vampire in the window seat insisted, "No, I will not try to haul this circus to New York!"

Grandpa Gellert snorted, sitting in one of the chairs across from the Headmaster's, while the fae in question was perched on his desk right by his mate. They had both clearly been listening to the conversation for a while and didn't notice them right away. The pair looked amused.

"You are being dramatic. This has nothing to do with cutting you out!" Her uncle insisted, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Père, I'm working here, Albus is at school. Now, moving just makes sense."

Harry was staring intrigued.

"Of course we'll have a direct connection to Loch Versailles!" He sighed, before finally spotting them in the doorway, surrounded by floating gifts, "Harry's here. I gotta go."

"Harry!" Albus chuckled at the sight of all the gifts, "Someone certainly went all out!"

With a wave of his hand all of them stacked safely on the side table and the first year ran over to hug him, "Yeah, maybe a bit."

"Well, it's the spirit of the season, darling," Gellert insisted, as the boy was transferred from his mate to himself, "How was your last day of classes?"

"Fantastic! Madam Hooch let us practice nosedives!"

"Was anyone hurt?" Albus demanded as he bounced over to Percy.

"No," Harry dismissed where he was hugging the Hard Charger. As soon as he was released the boy went to pulling on his sleeve, "Grandpa, can I give your cellphone number to Hermione? She doesn't have an owl."

"Of course, you can," He went into his wallet and pulled out one of the cards he kept with the number on it, passing it over, "Ready for exams?"

"Yep!"

"Alright," Cissy began to extricate herself, "I promised to help decorate this afternoon. Are you and Draco going to see everyone off from Hogsmeade?"

"Yes!"

"Remus and I are going to be escorting the lot down to the train," Albus put in.

"Make sure you come by the house too!" Cissy insisted, kissing Harry's cheek before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

Gellert wandered over to the tower of presents, looking at the gift in white with silver ribbons and his name on it, "Why don't we open one now?"

"G!"

"What?" The siren demanded, "He can open one of his too!"

"No!"

They descended into bickering, while Percy pulled Harry down to sit with him in the window seat, "Ignore them. Now, what did Aunt Cissy tell you?"

"That I'm living with you three here, but I have a room down in Hogsmeade too."

"All true," He leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees and asked, "Is that okay?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically enough, but looked over confused when Albie's voice raised.

"You haven't known what delayed gratification was since '74!"

Percy shook his head at them, and did so again when Harry looked up at him confused, before continuing, "Well then, why don't we go show you your room, and how to get into our suite?"

"I have a room?"

When he ate the Dursleys, and he would, them making Harry sleep in a boot cupboard would be high up on the reasons why. The second he got hold of that diary, the locket, and they finished designing this potion for Harry, Percy couldn't wait to quit and get his fangs in them, "Yes, you do. Come on."

Both of them standing finally shut the other two up and the vampire just rolled his eyes. With a wave of his hand all the presents started to float behind them and Albus had Merlin open up, explaining, "This is the shortcut from my office to the suite. You'll be coming from the gargoyle most of the time."

They stepped into the suite and Harry took in the tan leather furniture, floating muggle contraptions, and baubles of light that glowed in different colors. There was also a massive Christmas tree, not as ginormous as the Great Hall's, but still extravagant. All his presents flew over to stack themselves among the arrangement there and he just stared in awe.

It hadn't struck him as odd that Fawkes wasn't in his grandfather's office until the phoenix came soaring over from a gold perch. Iggy had already found her way here too and came to land on his other shoulder. Both birds seemed to have been waiting on them.

"Woah!"

Albus chuckled and put a hand on Harry's back to turn him toward Ariana in her blank portrait, "This is your Aunt Ariana, my sister. She'll be guarding the door, she's just nosy."

She stopped waving at Harry and stuck her tongue out at Albie, before going back to the young Slytherin, "Hello, Harry!"

"Hello!"

"Alright, let's go see your room," Albus suggested.

"I want to go!" Ariana insisted, glaring at Gellert, "I told you to put a blank portrait in there, Gelly!"

"And I said no," Albus reminded her.

"Aww, why not?" Harry was, surprisingly, the one to demand.

Percy chuckled, "Because that was a choice for you to make, not us."

"Oh," Harry nodded along with that logic, but his attention quickly returned to Ariana, "I'll find something cool to put in there, so you can come in!"

The two beamed at one another and Albus was instantly aware that he'd regret introducing them. Still, he moved through giving the tour, "Alright, the kitchen is there, and bedrooms are down this hall. This is a spare your father uses on occasion…"

"Probably more often," Gellert suggested, "Now that you're here."

Harry grinned.

"And our room is just there," Albus gestured to master, before waving Harry to his room, "And this is yours."

Like any eleven year old boy there wasn't a lot of preamble when Harry's curiosity was at the forefront. He opened the door and gasped, making Gellert almost chew his whole thumbnail off as he watched. Meeting glances Albus and Percy both grabbed and hand to drag him in after their grandson, well aware that for someone who usually had long nails naturally, Gellert was down to his quick on all ten fingers. Anxiety wasn't an apt enough word for what their mate had been going through in terms of the room.

Harry was enraptured by the decorations though. After spinning to take in all four walls and staring at the ceiling, the boy flung himself back on the black comforter with a Hogwarts shield in the middle, "This is the best day of my life!"

Albus chuckled, "Well, it's your room to come and go as you please. Though, during the school year, you should be in your dorm most nights."

"Right," Harry agreed, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, "But, I can come up here whenever classes aren't in session?"

"You can come up here," Percy clarified, moving to ruffle his hair, "Whenever you aren't in class, or at a meal. It doesn't have to be a holiday."

"I'll be here during the day," Gellert explained, "While these two are at work."

Albus disclosed, "We're going to build a house for the summer months, but we'll be here during the school year."

"Where at?"

"Right next to Draco's house in Hogsmeade."

The cheer Harry released suggested that he didn't mind that one bit. They chatted for a while longer about apprenticing with Cedric for Quidditch and how he felt about mind healing ending. Finally they had to let him go and meet up with his friends for their celebration of classes ending.

Exams passed quickly enough and soon everyone was packing up to go home Thursday night. All of Harry's things were brought to his new room and dropped off, before he went to the only official meeting of Remus' new History Club this term, right after dinner. Percy made sure he felt good levitating all of his friends' gifts on his own and then sent him off to the Shrieking Shack with a chuckle.

According to the werewolf their party went off without a hitch and all the kids were in bed on time. Albus was up at his usual time the next morning, but the day always passed quickly, since the train left promptly at 9:15 that morning. All the more the kids left breakfast early to get their things ready to go.

House elves got everything to the train, so he and Remus were left to get everyone going home on the train, and hiked with them through the trail to Hogsmeade. The Weasley crew had stayed behind, everyone they wanted to see off had been given a gift the night before, so all of them but Percy went back to sleep. Draco and Harry wanted to see Blaise off before they deposited the Black heir at the house in the town.

Mating was never a sure thing by any means, but the lingering hug that Harry gave Blaise, and the way the taller boy stood in the hold protectively, had him and the history professor sharing a look. The two would be striking if something did develop. Eventually the last whistle blew and the Zabini and Selwyn heir was off though.

It was snowing as they cut through town to get from the train station to the residential section. Deciding there was no reason not to, they took the boys to Honeydukes, Spintwitches Sporting, and Zonko's, before finally making for the Black house. The boys had wanted to go in the Hog's Head, but he told them no and they relented easy enough.

Albus was not letting them start attending a tavern at eleven.

An augurey and raven kissing at the beak was cast in black iron and greeted them on the front gate, then the boys were tearing a path toward the front door. Remus called to them that the door was unlocked and they disappeared inside while the adults were still coming up the walk. By the time they arrived the pair were spinning a tale of exams and Christmas parties, seeing off their friends and their tour through Hogsmeade to Sirius.

Albus wound up letting Harry stay through two meals, because the boys just wouldn't be separated. He promised Harry that he could come down and see Draco anytime he wanted during the holiday, so long as he told one of the three of them. Draco got the same deal from his parents about coming up to the castle.

It was six o'clock when they got back and Percy was already home. He'd been staying at the Ministry until seven during term, as dinner didn't end until then, but he'd scaled back his hours during the holiday. Even made the decision to review some of the information that they had on the locket and diary from home and that's what Harry found him doing the next morning.

He'd slept as much as he possibly could as a vampire and, by some miracle, Gellert and Albus were still asleep. All the more, he wasn't expecting Harry to beat the two up, so he wasn't watching his mouth as he muttered about the stand still they'd found themselves in, "...at mother fucker."

"What's the matter, Grandpa?"

Percy looked over his shoulder at the slurred question, taking in the boy still rubbing sleep from his eyes, and the absolute anarchy that was his hair. He extended at arm, summoning him over, "Hey, what are you doing up so early?"

Harry dropped onto the sofa, snuggling under the man's arm, only just looking up to see that it was minutes after nine, "Habit, I guess."

"Fair enough," He acknowledged, giving the boy's shoulders a squeeze where he'd sat back on the sofa, taking a moment to rub a hand roughly over his own eyes. Even vampire vision couldn't save him from how long he'd been looking over the reports, "You hungry?"

"Not really," Harry admitted, looking at the paperwork, "What are you working on?"

"Riddle was dumb enough to make horcruxes," Percy divulged, as it wasn't confidential and the bastard was in prison, "We've got them all, except the last two."

"Riddle?"

"Lord Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle. The first was just some dumb shit he made up."

"Oh. What's that?" Harry asked, before clarifying "A horcrux?"

"You know how magic comes from the soul?" Percy continued once his grandson nodded, "He split his into pieces and stored them in artifacts trying to cheat death."

"Death does not negotiate."

"That's a good boy," Percy encouraged, kissing the top of his head.

Still, Cissy had said that it was a slippery slope. Harry had been given a nutrition potion to restore him against any deficiencies, but he needed to eat near constantly to keep his weight going up. It was simple enough during the term, as meals were required.

He decided to go with a subtle tactic, "Well, at least come keep me company while I fix the Flaring Fiend and Flaming Flamingo breakfast."

Harry bounced after him inquisitively, "What are the last two?"

"A diary and a locket," He scoffed, "Like looking for a needle in a haystack."

They got breakfast ready and Harry did end up eating. Albus and Gellert got up within the hour and heard all about Harry's plans to spend the day with Ron and the twins exploring. Draco was coming up too.

Albus was in his office a couple of days later, working on Ministry business, when Harry came hurrying in. The boy was in such a rush that he skidded to a halt, but not before hitting the desk. Luckily the Headmaster had been paying attention, so his letter wasn’t ruined.

“Grandpa! I had an idea!”

“I can only imagine.”

“Can the Weasleys come to our Christmas party?”

“Hmm…” Albus couldn’t just bring them off campus without permission and told the Slytherin as much, “But, you can always firecall Mrs. Weasley and ask.”

So, the Weasley kids were officially added to their guest list. He even got permission to pick Ginny up from Mr. and Mrs. Prewett, Molly’s parents, for the event. Seeing Harry so happy made the panic he’d caused Molly at firecalling worth it.

Yule came upon them far too quickly. Harry was so excited the night before that there had been talk to dousing him with Dreamless Sleep, but they decided against it. Gellert said it didn't work efficiently on seers, which also explained why Harry hadn't slept through his alarm on the first day of classes, and they didn’t want it to become a habit.

They had to be at Aberforth's by four and their first stop was to go get Bathilda from Godric's Hollow. Still, Harry slept in and they had a few presents that they wanted him to open that morning, so there wasn't so much back and forth. He was still up by ten and bouncing off the walls.

"Alright, let's open Hedwig's gifts first," Albus suggested after breakfast, still nursing his tea.

Gellert summoned the gifts and watched amused as Harry let the owl take an active part in the opening. She snipped every ribbon with her beak and even lifted lids with it, or her talons. All together she got a new homing perch that was for his room, so he didn't have to bring hers up from the dungeons all the time, treats, and a new anklet, since she was so fond of her first one.

This anklet was a little more upscale. It was white gold, to stand out against her black feet and talons, and had a charm for every animal associated with Harry's lineage. There was a gold lion and phoenix, a silver snake and dragon, as well as a tungsten turul bird. 

Fawkes got his presents too, when he shrieked that the other bird was being shown favoritism. Albus just rolled his eyes, but let the phoenix have his way. Spoiled old thing.

Percy had gotten two presents in shiny black wrapping paper, with blood red bows, from his parents, which they'd insisted on being opened at home. When both he and Harry opened the gifts at the same time they found a black rock looking egg inside charmed boxes and each had an American bald eagle feather stuck on top, the vampire gasped, "Oh, look! Morana finally laid eggs!"

"Who?" Harry demanded.

"Mamie's familiar," Percy had explained that his parents couldn't make it to this holiday, but left out details on who they were for his own sanity, "American Turuls only hatch after being under the feather of an American bald eagle for a year. I wonder when they'll…"

Before he could get the question out, both eggs cracked down the middle. Albus and Gellert hurried over to watch from the back of the sofa. All of them were fascinated by such a rare creature being born in their living room.

Fawkes hopped up onto Albus' shoulder to get a better look and Hedwig was ever on Harry's. The eleven year old took in what was happening as the egg didn't so much appear to hatch, as it did crumble around the hatchling inside. When the bird began to move, the Slytherin wished he'd researched his Graves heritage so much more.

Glancing over, both American Turuls looked much the same. Percy's was all black, appearing as nothing more than a skeleton that should have fallen apart, except for the creature's magic. On their grandson's the only marks of color were its white feet, including the talons, beak, and eyes.

Except, after the creature looked up at him and chirped a far too pleasant sound for such a dour looking bird, in a blink of bone like eyelids, its silverish eyes turned green. Harry gasped and looked at his grandparents surprised. Looking down, he verified that Grandpa Percy's bird had done the same thing, only to match his lavender blue eyes.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yes, we did," Gellert chuckled, "Looks like you have a familiar."

"Can I hurt them?"

"No," Grandpa Percy answered, "They're like phoenixes. Basically immortal and immune to the elements."

"Woah!" He reached in and let the little one hop into his hand. Slowly he held them up to Iggy, "What do you think?"

The American turul cocked its head at Hedwig, seemingly unsure what to make of the much larger bird. After a moment the snowy owl reached down and tapped the hatchling with her beak, before taking off in the air. She called to the other baby too and soon all three of them were flying around, before Fawkes joined in.

"How do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Harry asked, perched on the couch backwards to watch them.

"Boys have the white or silver accents," Percy explained, "Girls are all black."

"This is amazing!" He declared, before a thought struck him, "I won't see Mamie to thank him."

"I'll pass it on," Percy assured, "What are you going to name him?"

"Umm…"

When he struggled, Gellert decided to change the spotlight, "What about you, Perce? You've had a couple centuries to think about it."

"Tanda," The vampire said instantly. When Harry shot him a curious look he explained, "It means seer of life and death."

"Cool!" Harry thought for a moment, "Hektor."

"That's cute," Albus offered, letting the baby birds land on him when Fawkes decided he was fine with the two. Most of the time the vain and territorial familiar didn't like any other aviaries anywhere near him.

Gellert smirked, but finally said, "Exciting as all of this is, if we don't get ready now we'll never get to Tanté's on time."

For the moment it was good that Harry had two perches, until they could get Hektor his own. The baby turul followed Harry around with ease, while Tanda was much the same with Percy. Albus couldn't believe two turuls, of any breed, had hatched in Hogwarts. They were about five times more rare than phoenixes.

"Newt will love to hear about this," He commented as they were all getting out of their pajamas.

Percy snorted, sliding into his jeans, as well as a black Christmas sweater featuring a snowman, and his leather jacket. An artifact which he'd only told Albus the origin of when he was wrapping Harry's matching gift, "Well, it'll hold until after the holiday."

"I'm still surprised they didn't want to come to Hogsmeade."

"Worried it would be too much for the boys," Percy reminded his siren mate.

"And that's fair," Albus shouted from the closet, "Between all the kids Theseus, Tina, and Newt had, along with Jacob and Queenie's crew? They're what the Weasleys will be like in a generation."

"Fair enough," Gellert had to agree, then he changed the subject, "No wonder Louis and Lestat wanted to be here."

"Well, for all the shit he's given me over the years for working on holidays, it serves him right!"

"Percy."

"No, I mean it," The vampire hissed, then shrugged, "Mamie, I miss."

Albus huffed, coming out of the closet, already shaking his head, "You are so afraid he's going to steal Harry's attention. Like the boy doesn't already worship the ground you walk on!"

"Yeah, well… Père is a sensation like that."

"I assure you, all forms of his idolatry are aimed squarely in your direction."

"Hmm…" Percy took the kiss he offered and put on his lordship rings, before he went back into the living room to play with Tanda. They bonded well, but after what Albus said his mind was decidedly elsewhere.

Of course, he'd told his father that he wasn't cutting them out, but he hadn't made the extra effort to get his parents here either. Or, at least introduce them to Harry in some fashion. And suddenly that felt like lying to both of them and his grandson, who bounced into the room and, Albus was right, looked at him like he could do no wrong.

"Harry, come over here," He patted the couch, only to feel worse when Harry bounced over, immediately snuggling under his arm, and went to play with the chick in his lap, "I need to tell you something about Mamie and Pèpere."

"Okay!" He was listening, but also watching their familiars play, "What do we feed them?"

"They don't eat unless they're bored," He explained, more to get it out of the way, before beginning, "I… Haven't exactly told you who my parents are."

"Nope," Harry acknowledged, "No answers in the library either."

Percy snorted, before the words actually registered, "Not an American library, then… Wait, you looked?"

"Yeah, Draco and I were trying to find all the information we could on you and Sirius that second week of school."

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I hadn't seen you," Harry didn't say it accusatory, just a statement as the birds took off again, "And it seemed weird to send a letter for that when I thought I'd see them today."

Suddenly he felt like the world's biggest prick, "Would you like to go to New York tonight? We can go see them."

"Really?!"

He gulped, "If you want to… We could even go to Pèpere's concert."

"Concert?"

"Yes, my père is Lestat de Lioncourt."

"No way?!"

"Unfortunately."

"That's so cool," Harry exclaimed, though he shrugged after a moment, "I'd like to see them, but mostly so I can thank Mamie for Hektor."

Hearing his name the turul came back down and landed on the forearm that Harry extended. Hedwig came down too and perched on the first year's knee. Seeing her anklet on the table, he asked his grandfather to grab it, so that he could switch them out.

Percy had to suggest first, "Well, why don't we call them?"

The trinket temporarily forgotten, Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Pulling out his cellphone, all it took was dialing 666 on his speed dial to connect with the identical phone he'd made for Père. He wasn't surprised when it was his mamie who answered, "Happy Christmas, darling."

"Happy Christmas, Mamie. It's me and Harry calling."

"Hi, Mamie!"

"Hello, Little Prince!!!" Hearing how elated the man was did not abate the Hard Charger's guilt, "Lestat! Harry's on the phone."

Without pause a growl so loud that it echoed over the phone made Harry jump in surprise, "Everyone out!"

"And suddenly I'm a side note," Percy noted, relieved when that pulled a grin from Harry. When he heard his père get to the phone he recommended, "Easy, Père. No reason to scare the little one."

"Forgive me, Little Prince. My enthusiasm got the best of me."

"Hi!!" Harry giggled.

"How has your Christmas been so far?" His mamie questioned them, obviously not wanting to spoil the surprise if they hadn't opened gifts yet.

Percy grinned, "They're both hatched and safe."

"Thank you so much, Mamie," Harry insisted.

"You are very welcome, Little Prince," The man chuckled, "Percival, I know it was a long time coming."

The vampire snorted, Tanda hopping onto his shoulder, "Worth every moment of the wait."

Lestat jumped back into the conversation, "Well, tell us everything."

Harry spun the tale of both their turuls. He told them all about both Tanda and Hektor hatching and Iggy showing off with them. When they inquired about his owl, he happily told them all about Hagrid giving her to him.

During the tale something strummed along Percy's familial bonds, but he couldn't tell what it was. Something had happened between his parents, but he couldn't say what. After a moment he shrugged it off.

Half an hour later, though he sounded irritated by it to the point someone might get eaten, Père confessed that he had an interview he shouldn't miss. They all exchanged love and holiday wishes before hanging up. Mamie also instructed Harry to call them later and let them know all about his day.

Once he'd hung up what was clear across his familial bonds was how much his parents appreciated the call, since they couldn't be there for the holiday. Percy couldn't believe that it had been that easy, but he obliged in grabbing the owl accessory for the Slytherin when the boy's attention returned to it. He didn't become aware that something was wrong until Harry shouted.

"Iggy!"

When he reared back there was a fog surrounding the snowy owl and Harry was about to try to reach into it. Percy grabbed both his hands to stop him, relieved when Hedwig took off into the air and away from the boy. That was the opposite of what his grandson was feeling, as he shot up in worry.

"What's happened?!" He demanded hysterical, "I just took her anklet off!"

"I'm not sure," Percy said honestly, but soon enough they didn't need to wonder anymore.

As Gellert and Albus came running in at the sound of trouble, the mist began to part and what was left behind was not a snowy owl. She had the same color pattern; all white, with a black beak and talons. But, the creature was most definitely a phoenix.

At eleven, Harry didn't much care what she was, he just wanted his first gift to be okay and ran over, "Iggy!"

She landed on the coffee table and he kneeled to stare at her, hand darting out to make sure that she wasn't hurt. After a moment, it felt like something within his chest shifted, and he felt… Warmer? No… Safer.

_ Hello, Harry! It is I, Hedwig! _

That didn't stop him from jumping when a strange voice appeared in his head, even though he was shielding, "Bloody hell!"

"It's alright," Grandpa Albus said dryly, even though when Harry glanced over he was still standing in the hallway, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's just the familiar bond opening up."

"What…" Gellert started, then he seemed to change his mind, "How?"

"Why didn't that happen with Hektor?" Harry posed, fascinated by the fact that he could talk to Iggy, and leaned his head against hers.

"Because, he's a baby," Albus hissed, "And she's a bloody grown arse phoenix! Jesus Christ!"

Percy chuckled as the surprise wore off, "Harry, bring us that old anklet."

His grandson hurried over with the simple silver owl trinket, both Hedwig and Hektor following him and landing on his shoulders, while Percy took a closer look. The charm work on it was subtle, but powerful. Not powerful enough that it stopped Iggy from breaking out if she’d wanted to, but enough that no one except for Harry was taking it off… Or, maybe, the person that created it.

“Did you buy this, Harry?”

“No! It was on her when…”

“When?” Percy prompted when the boy trailed off.

Harry’s eyes darted to Albus and then back, before he confessed slowly, “When... Hagrid gave her to me.”

“Ahh,” Albus said, reaching for the silver band. When he looked it over, the spellwork was too complex for Hagrid to have created it himself, “Looks like Newton’s handiwork.”

“Well,” Gellert sighed, “I guess I’m letting Tanté know that we are going to be late.”

The vampire of their trio just chuckled darkly, running a hand over his face, as he contemplated the fact that Harry had two familiars at eleven. Hektor wouldn't be big enough for the full bond to open for at least another year, but it also suggested that his grandson would have room to grow. That thought made Harry’s exceptionalism in class a little more understandable.

After a moment to shake off the shock, he stood and gestured for everyone to get ready, since the coat rack was all that was left for them to do. Gellert went over first, throwing on his brown leather jacket that had an interior of tan fur, which showed about the neckline, hemline, and sleeves, as well as his brown leather gloves. Once he was bundled, he turned to get Harry settled.

He had no doubt that the boy would be wearing a different jacket home, but he still looked handsome in his new winter coat and jeans. His green dress shirt was hidden by the jacket and his black leather gloves were still being broken in, but the boy was going to break hearts in a couple of years. Too few years for the siren to be comfortable with it, truly.

When Albus went to walk by Percy, the vampire slung an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him back against his chest, “Hey, we’re fine.”

“He’s got a phoenix at eleven!” Albus hissed, glancing over his shoulder at his mate, “I was… Much older.”

Percy kissed his cheek, “Relax. It was inevitable.”

“Ugh.”

Though his mate laughed at his disgust, Albus felt better for getting it out. He couldn’t help but worry about Harry. It was cute when he had one familiar; someone to grow with him and look out for him. But two by the age of eleven?

He just wanted the boy to be safe. Albus needed to protect him, where he hadn’t been able to protect his daughter. Lily had always been advanced and he’d encouraged her, but he was afraid that had been his fundamental mistake.

“Letting them think that they have no limits,” Percy broke in quietly, as they put on their coats while Gellert got Harry ready, “Is no worse a sin, then knowing he can be great and asking him to be mediocre.”

“You can fuck up greatly,” Albus hissed, “Look at me and Gel.”

“And he’ll endure just the same, even when he fucks up,” Percy insisted, “Just like we’ve all fucked up. Have a little more faith in him; he’s never given you a reason not to.”

“Hmm… I suppose that’s true.”

“Alright,” Gellert said, after straightening Harry out satisfactorily, “I think we’re ready. Someone hit the lights.”

Percy got ready to nox the whole suite, but Harry was instantly at his elbow, “I want to do it!”

The boy was always wanting to do even the most basic magic. Whenever he saw them do something that he hadn’t learned yet, or when he just wanted to practice. So, the vampire didn’t think anything about waving him toward the lights at large, having seen him do a simple ‘nox’ several times.

Albus thought about it, but too late, “No, Har…”

“Nox!” He went to wave across the whole apartment, but instead fire shot up his arm. As his skin burned he hit his knees by the door, screaming out in pain, and all three of them hurried to get to him.

“Harry!" Albus got there first and tossed his old wand away. Harry’s jacket and shirt were ruined, completely burned up one arm, and his glove on that hand was no more. The damage was extensive and he hurried to call over his familiar after getting a look at the massive burn, “Fawkes!”

He didn’t think it through, until Hedwig was in his face and shrieking. His red and gold phoenix moved to defend him and banished the white bird back to her human, which he appreciated a lot more when she immediately went to heal his grandson. Harry was clutched to Gellert’s chest crying, while Percy had a hand on his back, just trying to get him through it.

Her first tear had fallen on the first year, when the portrait slammed open, “When I’m left to corral the Weasley twins on Yule, then som… Harry!”

Severus barely got a view of how bad the damage was, before the healing properties of the phoenix’s tears began to have an effect. The younger Slytherin was jumping into his father’s arms the second he heard his voice, even as the arm healed, while Albus’ son was trying to put all the pieces together. When he couldn’t, the Defense professor finally demanded, “What in the name of the Allfather happened?!”

“Harry has a phoenix and turul for familiars,” Albus explained, “So, he can’t use the wand he’s had. And he wanted to turn out the lights.”

Looking over the birds hovering behind Harry, Severus rolled his eyes, but spoke gently to his son, “Are you alright, Little Prince?”

Harry sniffed, but backed up, wiping his eyes, and nodded once his arm was fully healed, “Yeah, I’m fine now.”

“Come on, darling,” Gellert suggested, grabbing his shoulder, “Let’s get you changed.”

As soon as they were in the boy’s room, Percy stood with a groan, “I have never had my heart broken so fast in my life.”

“Try it from my perspective,” Severus snapped, “I thought you were just giving him Hedwig and the frenchmens’ gifts?”

Albus pointed to the white phoenix, who was once more sitting on Fawkes’ perch with him happily, “Hedwig.”

Percy pointed to the green eyed, male turul, “From Mamie.”

“Unbe-fucking-lievable.”

“Well,” Albus shrugged, “You’re not wrong.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Send the Weasleys with you and Minerva,” Percy started, then nodded in the direction of Hagrid’s hut, “Then, give a certain groundskeeper a piece of our minds, before going to get Tanté.”

The younger vampire hissed, “Give him my regards.”

“With pleasure.”

Harry bounced back into the room and had changed into a red dress shirt, while Gellert had transfigured a black set of leather gloves with grey fur to fit him. The shirt didn't quite bring out his eyes the way the ruined shirt had, but everyone was too relieved he was alright to care. When his husband set Percy with a look and reminded him that Harry needed a coat, the vampire just grinned.

Albus took the rest of the presents to shrink and store until they got to the party, but Percy kept a red package with wampusses on it out. With a wave he called Harry back over to the couch, "Now, this is a gift from your dad and me."

The first year beamed at that knowledge and tore into the present. Inside he found a black leather jacket that glistened just like his Grandpa's and even had a wampus stitched in gold on the interior. There was just one problem, "Isn't it too big?"

Severus was watching with a nervous gaze.

Percy chuckled, "It'll always change to fit you perfectly. Here, see?"

Sure enough the jacket shrunk to fit him when it was put on. He felt something that he'd learned over the last term was magic wash over him, "What is it?"

"Can you engage with the magic?" Percy challenged him, instead of truly answering.

Harry's tongue appeared for just a moment as he focused, before he disappeared completely as they applauded. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, but it sounded like he was jumping around as he cheered, "I disappeared! I disappeared! I disappeared!"

"Yes, you did!" Percy chuckled, "Now, make sure you can come out of it."

After a moment Harry reappeared and they cheered again. He looked up at his vampire grandfather's jacket, as Gellert was fassening the button hidden in the interior of his own, "I thought there was only one invisibility cloak?"

"Well, I tore a corner off as a kid at Ilvermorny," He confessed as they finally got moving out of the suite, "And didn't want it to be uneven. So, I made these."

"It is not a permission slip to get into trouble," Severus insisted.

Harry grinned at him, "I know, Pops."

They finally made it out of the Headmaster's Suite, all four of their familiars were flying along ahead of them, and Harry took off after the quartet happily. He got to the entryway first and was excitedly telling the Weasleys what had happened that morning, while Minerva stood in the background with her arms crossed. By the time the four wizards arrived, her brow was arched in their direction in an accusatory fashion.

Iggy and Hektor were happily showing themselves off to twins and Ron, while Fawkes circled around to land on his human's shoulder, and Tanda didn't seem to know where to go. When Percy gestured to the quartet of boys, she happily dropped to be lavished with their astonishment. After a quick explanation, Minerva checked on Harry and she got everyone moving to Hogsmeade, with Severus trailing behind after the scarlet lot.

"Alright," Albus started them outside, "Off to Hagrid's we go."

Harry ran ahead of them with Hedwig and the chicks. It was snowing, but wind was at a minimum, making the Christmas day right pleasant. Seeing his grandson so excited made most of the Headmaster’s anger dissipate. By the time they got onto the path leading to the groundskeeper’s residence, Percy and Gellert had him admitting that he wouldn’t have been angry at all, had it not been for Harry getting hurt.

The morning had just been a shock.

The eleven year old went sliding down the hill and they all followed with an eye roll. They could hear him bellowing to his friend, before they even breached the path to see the pair. It was the enthusiasm that just did Albus in.

“Happy Christmas, Hagrid!”

“Happy Chris’mas, Harry!”

“What are these?”

“‘Em’s a gaggle o’ Sno… Oh.”

When Albus got into sight of them, Harry was at a pen full of snow pixies, and Hagrid had just noticed Hedwig land on the top of the cage. He couldn’t help but put in, “Oh, indeed. Something you forgot to mention, Hagrid?”

“Err....”

“He hasn’t even been mad for the last half of the walk,” Harry scoffed, selling Albus out without a second thought, “Don’t let the ginger psych you out, Hagrid!”

“You hush.”

“Never!” Harry looked back up at the half-giant, “What are these again?”

“Err… Snow pixies,” Hagrid finally muttered, seeming unsure where to look.

Gellert knew that this wasn’t going to be a bad interaction and wandered over to the cage to tell Harry about the creatures, “They’re far more helpful then their Cornish counterparts. Quite gentle with gentle people, they are known to be a light guiding those lost in snow storms to safety. May I, Hagrid?”

“O’ course.”

The siren reached in and took one of the creatures out, kneeling down in the snow to show Harry. He thought that they were rather cute creatures; shaped like cornish pixies, they were a lighter shade of winter blue. When using their magic, they immenated a golden glow.

His grandson thought that they were fantastic.

Albus took a deep breath as soon as the first year was distracted, “Hagrid, you can’t hide something like that. He almost scorched his arm off trying to use his wand.”

“I’m sorry, Headmaster,” He took a deep breath, hand running over his beard, “When I had ter send ‘im back there… I jus’ couldn’ do it without given ‘im some protection. Then… It jus’ kept on gettin’ harder ter say somethin’.”

“Hmm…” A few months after his original idea to keep Harry safe from the family by hiding their relation, Albus was well aware of how foolish he’d been, and he didn’t want to fight with someone who was like one of his kids on Christmas, “Well, let’s not make a habit of it, deal?”

“Shouldn’t that word be stricken from your vocabulary?” Percy demanded.

He just rolled his eyes and didn’t dignify that with a response, even as Hagrid snickered. Instead he changed the subject, “Pamona and Filius insist that they have the castle well in hand. Are you coming to the party in Hogsmeade?”

“I’ll be there!” Hagrid insisted, “Once the snow’s cleared ‘way!”

Albus hummed and did the work with a quick wave of his wand, so that Hagrid could walk with them to the village. They discussed when to get Harry a new wand and Percy suggested meeting up with his parents in Diagon Alley. The fae of their trio was glad to see that the man had gotten over his unnecessary fear and agreed.

After dropping Hagrid off at the house, they went to get a portkey from the post-office to Godric’s Hollow, the Prewett cottage, and back. While Percy got what they needed, Gellert asked for the tenth time if Harry was sure that he wanted to go, reminding him that he could just go ahead to the party. Their grandson insisted for the eleventh time that he wanted to go, finally citing that he knew about both his parents and the three-way duel, before he asked which was giving the siren palpitations.

If Albus had to snort and look away, that was his business.

Percy chuckled at catching the question when he came back with the portkey, “Yes, Gellert, which is it?”

“Everyone likes to talk about that Peverell temper,” The silver blonde seer hissed, “They forget the sass is far more genetically reliable.”

His husband grinned and extended a notecard set to take off in a minute. Harry was curious as they gave him instructions to hold on tight and not let go until they did. He found out that his grandparents were more than capable of making portkeys and usually didn’t bother coming to the post-office, but they simply hadn’t had time that morning… All things considered.

After a moment, there was a tug in his gut, before everything erupted in a spectacle of cycling colors. Harry was fascinated and watched carefully, to do as his grandparents did, which ended with him floating gently down from the sky, and into a small alley. There was a sound like a firecracker and he looked over in time to see Fawkes appear in a burst of flame, before Iggy followed right after the red and gold aviary. After a moment something like a swirling cloud appeared next to them and the turuls appeared from it.

Once Grandpa Gellert had straightened him out to near perfection, Harry was allowed to dart out and take in the bustling village, where children were playing in the street, and adults were bustling in and out of shops, while grandparents and elders watched from balconies and porches with the hot beverage of their choice. Grandpa Percy took him to show Harry where his parents were buried and they talked for a few minutes, before they moved back toward the cottages that lined the streets. There was also a statue dedicated to his parents that they passed, though Grandpa Albus explained that it was invisible to muggles.

His siren grandfather led their way to a white house with grey stripes, a black roof, and a large chimney. On the way they passed the wreckage of the old Dumbledore house, where his parents had been sent into hiding, and Harry was curious though he kept moving. He heard Grandpa Percy asking if the fae wanted to stop in the bakery and assumed that the Headmaster declined, though there was no verbal response. He was a little relieved, as he didn’t want his present ruined.

“Happy Christmas, Tanté!” Gellert called without bothering to knock.

The witch could see outside from her recliner as he filed inside with the others. When two phoenixes and two turuls soared in to circle around her living room ceiling, she studied them for a moment, “Happy Christmas, indeed.”

The witch that set her sights on Harry next instantly reminded him of McGonagall, only scarier. If such a thing was possible. She had short silver hair pinned in a sharp updo and was wearing a green velvet dress robe trimmed in white fur.

“Hmm…” She said after a moment of appraising him with black and white eyes opposite from his Grandpa Gellert, finally rising from her seat, “Well, hopefully this one won’t be a massive disappointment, who only wants to use dragons for war and not peace.”

Percy felt for his husband when the smaller man just had to take that and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek, before turning his attention to the young Slytherin, “Harry, this is your Oma Hilda.”

“Hello,” He managed to get out, though he was backed up against his Grandpa Albus.

“Hello, dear,” She offered and luckily her attention quickly rose upward to the man behind him, “Well, it only took you lot a decade to get hold of him. I suppose that’s a small miracle, given the century you managed to avoid these two.”

Albus snorted, always having enjoyed Hilda’s razor sharp tongue. He was fairly certain that was why he’d been so pulled to Minerva right away, “I suppose we can’t argue that. Shall we go get Miss Weasley and get to the party?”

“I suppose,” The witch allowed.

She went out quickly, Gellert and Percy following her, and Albus was left to the back with Harry. He was a little surprised to feel a pull on his sleeve, but looked down quickly. His grandson was studying the older witch, before he finally looked up to him.

“And I thought McGonagall was intimidating.”

He snorted, “Well, at least she likes you. I’d recommend keeping it that way.”

“I’d hate to see what her bad side is like,” Harry shuddered at the thought.

Spinning to the Prewett cottage in Wales they landed outside the front gate with five thuds. It was a cute little place, about the size of Hagrid’s hut roundabout, except that it had two floors. In the top window Harry spotted Ginny staring out, her face all but pressed to the glass, and he waved jovially.

She jumped up and returned the gesture, before disappearing from sight. The youngest Weasley appeared in the doorway as soon as they got near and threw her arms around Harry, “Fred and George said they’d send you to save me!”

Harry laughed, “Well, we couldn’t just leave you here by yourself on Christmas!”

Albus set them both with a look, “Is that what started all this?”

“Yes,” Both children chorused.

He rolled his eyes and spoke to the Prewetts. They were a lovely elder couple, but probably the most boring individuals Albus had ever met. By the time they were making their way back down the walk, he was acknowledging that this rescue mission might have been necessary. Across their bonds, both of his mates agreed.

“Reminds me of Binns,” Harry shook his head, “I’m surprised you survived this long!”

“Who’s Binns?”

“The old history professor at Hogwarts.”

“The ghost you got fired?”

Harry just shrugged, “It was that or plan B, quite frankly. He took the gentler way out.”

“Harry!” Percy scolded.

“It was awful!” Ginny said about being stuck at her grandparents’ house, before noticing the magical creatures on the fence, “Are those phoenixes?!”

“Yeah. The white one is my familiar, Iggy!”

The two kids ran over and Ginny realized that the little black rocks she’d seen were alive. After giving the kids a moment to meet all the birds, Albus called them over to portkey back to Hogsmeade. He wasn’t expecting any resistance, but was quickly finding that to be a dangerous assumption with Harry around.

“Iggy says she’ll take us!”

“Yeah!” Ginny cried out, “The phoenix could take us!”

He spun quickly to take them in, where Hedwig had a foot perched on the shoulder of each, looking ready to go, “No!”

“Why not?”

Albus spun to look at his vampire mate, “We have a perf…” There was an igniting sound behind him and the Headmaster huffed, “She took them.”

“Yes, she did,” Hilda noted, right before their portkey took off.

When they arrived at the iron gate, Harry was following Ginny up the walk in a flat out run, while the witch shouted, “I travelled with a phoenix! I travelled with a phoenix! I’m cooler than all of you!”

Aberforth opened the door as they arrived, but both kids charged past him too fast to even get a good look, as they ran for the others in the living room, and the next thing he saw were two phoenixes and two turuls flying into his house behind them. By the time he turned back to his brother, best friend, and archnemesis, as well as Hidla, all he could manage was a raised eyebrow. Minerva told him what happened up at school, but it had been hard to believe.

“Don’t ask,” Ablus instructed, marching past him.

“Ask,” Percy insisted, grabbing a hug, “Just don’t expect a good explanation.”

The party was so loud and obnoxious that several jokes were made about the fact that the Scamanders just should have come. All the Weasleys were going to stay at the Blacks house until the next day, as their parents would be back from Romania and wanted to see them, as well as collect Ginny, so Cissy showed the girl her room as soon as she arrived. Everyone enjoyed seeing all the children so excited and banished them outside when they got too rambunctious in the house. Hagrid and Severus went with them, though the giant had gotten a mouthful from the vampire that he’d largely escaped from the Headmaster.

In addition to the Blacks, Weasleys, and Hogwarts staff, the larger Potter family had come to the party too. Percy’s twin sister paired off in the witches’ circle with Minerva, Cissy, and Tanté after her girls ran outside with the other kids, while Isolt's husband, Panav, joined Sirius, Percy, and Aberforth’s huddle. Remus had situated himself between Albus and Gellert closest to a window, so he could help keep an eye on the kids too.

About an hour after their arrival, Percy summoned Harry back to the front porch when Hermione called to wish him a happy Christmas. They talked for a few minutes, the phone being passed to Draco, his nieces, and the Weasleys, before finally coming back to Harry. Once they hung up he let them go back to their… Whatever it was they were building.

Alcohol made the adults inside Hogsmeade’s largest brick home as lively as the children. There were strands of garland and ribbons and candles on every surface that would hold still, inside and out, and the Christmas tree had more presents than it probably should underneath and around it. Dinner was served at six and by eight o’clock the only activity left was to open presents.

All the children received an assortment of gifts from Zonkos, which Albus reminded them would not be brought back to the castle, and Harry quickly agreed. Of course, he did that before sharing a look with the twins behind Albie’s back, and the two agreed to smuggle the goods in the next day, after Harry brought the Deathly Trio back to the castle tonight. Not that Aberforth was paying any attention.

He also didn’t notice how Fred and Geroge were glued to Remus and Sirius the entire night, except for their adventure outside to make a snow yeti. His brother wasn’t completely and utterly screwed on that front. Most certainly not.

After gaining a term of flying experience, Percy also upgraded Harry and Draco’s brooms, and promised to do the same for Blaise when he got back from the Calabar Festival in Nigeria. There were also candies and cakes, clothes, and books to each of the kids' interests. They had gone all out this year.

Eventually it was time for the adults to open their gift and, despite all the kids' efforts, it was Harry who undoubtedly stole the show. Luckily, Cissy had everyone open his gifts last, and assigned them an order for some unknown reason. Severus going first.

He unwrapped the shiny green wrapping paper, after removing the silver bow, noting the fact that his son was about to come out of his skin. For the boy’s sake he was relieved when Cissy grabbed him by a shoulder and hauled him into her for a one armed embrace. Removing the lid, he found seven leather bound books staring at him, but there was no name.

Pulling one out, he flipped through it and realized that it was a first year potions text, but then he noticed all the ingredients and instructions were up to date. Confused he pulled out the seventh year text, only to realize that it was much the same. His dark eyes shot to Harry, “How?”

“I found your old textbooks in the classroom,” Harry explained, flushing pink, “And I traded them out for a new set, then copied them with the editing.”

“Son, this is incredible,” Severus whispered, before raising his arms for a hug.

No one ‘awwed’ when the pair embraced, but it was a damn close thing. When Severus finally released his son, kissing the boy on the top of his head, Cissy was left to jump up and down clapping, “Remy next! Remy next!”

Draco appraised his mother, before sharing a look with the werewolf he’d come to think of as his other parents in the last couple of months, “You are so screwed.”

The history professor laughed, “At least someone said it.”

He opened the present and found a small pamphlet on the top. It took him a minute to read it, and another to process what it said, before he raised a hand quickly to pass it to Sirius. His eyes shot to the witch, “It works?”

“I’m insulted,” Harry muttered from his place still under one of Sev’s arms.

Cissy snickered, “It works. Sev checked it over and the Headmaster, as well as five other specialists.”

“Harry…” Remus trailed off, staring at Lily’s son. Finally, all he could manage was, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” The young potioneer grinned at him.

“Well,” Sirius said as he finished reading, “Screwed comes in many forms.”

“Sirius!” Several people scolded at once.

"Ugh," Harry and Draco chorused in disgust.

They hugged as well, before Cissy instructed Bathilda to go next. Seeing such a stoic witch get misty was always a pleasure and Harry accepted a hug from her too, looking a little less nervous about the fearsome historian after the fact. Hagrid cried at his photo album of every animal he’d rescued during the term and Minerva was ecstatic to receive her transfiguring cup. Aberforth went after his girlfriend, then Percy. Both wizards loved the framed articles and the consultant couldn’t wait to put it on his desk at work.

Everyone asked Harry how he’d known what to get them, but his answer was the same every time. He couldn’t tell them; he’d promised on multiple pantheons. By the time Minerva opened her gift, the masses had simply given up.

Albus had no idea what to expect when he opened his gift, but it wasn’t the exact fudge that he’d contemplated getting earlier. And it wasn’t even just fudge from the correct bakery, it was his favorite. Dark chocolate and mint fudge from The Lion’s Sweet Tooth. How could Harry have…

He also showered his grandson with love, though his mind was still reeling, even as Gellert began to unwrap his present. The only reason he stopped working on the puzzle was because he heard his mate gasp. Looking over to where the siren was sitting between him and Percy, Harry still hovering on the far side of the Headmaster near the sofa’s arm, it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.

Percy came back to himself first, running a hand over the frame, “I thought you got rid of this.”

“I did,” Gellert whispered, before black and white eyes shot to Harry, “How?”

“I’m telling you,” Harry insisted, “I can’t say.”

Luckily the other children were unaware of the adults being consumed by sentimentality at large and, with the last present opened, they decided to break out some of their gifts to play. Everyone’s presents bestowed, Harry jumped in with the other kids, and the jovial chaos of the holiday returned. Remus drank his potion, remarking that at least he’d always remember what day to retake it, and Severus took to rereading the pamphlet, now that he knew the unpublished prodigy he’d been reviewing all term was his son.

It took another hour, but when Percy's nieces started to tire, Issy got them heading for home. The Weasley crew drug themselves upstairs to bed after Hagrid and Minerva left for the night and Cissy checked on them a while later. When Tanté was ready to go home, Percy took her, before hurrying back. Though he stopped keeping track of the time, when Percy returned Harry and Draco were passed out in a pile of presents under the tree.

Albus was reviewing Harry’s work with Sev when the only option had struck him right as he saw his brother heading outside for a smoke on the back porch. He hurried after him, carefully keeping his thoughts from crossing his mating bonds. Marijuana was just another herb in the magical community and Abby didn’t seem to think a thing about it when he reached to take the joint the brat had just lit. The inn owner just lit another for himself.

They smoked for a few minutes, before Albus finally chuckled, “You almost got away with it.”

Abby appraised him for a long moment, before attempting nonchalance, “Got away with what?”

“I know you’re fond of reminding me that I’m not as smart as everyone seems to think,” Albus allowed, before inhaling for a moment, “But, I did earn my genius card.”

“You’re high,” The brat dismissed, “Don’t over exert yourself.”

“There is only one person alive today,” The older fae informed him, “Who knows about that fudge.”

The face of irritation that his brother pulled was all the confirmation he needed that he was right, “Yeah, well… You tell him, I’ll deny it.”

.

Albus snorted out his next exhale, “God forbid.”

“Albus…” He drew the name out as a warning.

The Headmaster finished his joint and stood up, “I won’t tell him, but you should tell Percy. He deserves to know what happened there.”

They both shut up when the vampire in question came to the door leading out on the porch, “Harry’s unconscious under the tree.”

“Time to go, then,” Albus acknowledged.

As his fae mate disappeared to get everything packed with Gellert for the trek back to Hogwarts, Percy raised a brow at his best friend, “We good to do this at my place next year?”

“Yeah…”

“Good!”

“Percy, wait,” Abby called when the vampire turned to go back inside. Once he had his friend's attention again, he took a long hit and stared at him, before finally getting up the courage to admit, “Vinda had that certificate until she got sick. She sent it to me in case you two ever got back together and wanted it.”

All the vampire could manage was going over to pull the fae into a tight hug for a long time, before he finally got out, “Thank you, Abby.”

“You’re welcome, Perce.”

“... Gellert never finds out about this?”

“Never.”

They went back in laughing and found that Albus and Gellert were ready to go. Since Draco was sprawled across Harry, Remus picked the blonde up first in a bridal carry, to take him upstairs to his room. Then, Percy grabbed Harry, who was more like an octopus in his sleep and wound up clutched to him, head pillowed on the vampire’s shoulder.

Sev shook his head at the sight, but agreed to stay over in the Headmaster's Suite for the night.

The family said goodnight quickly and exchanged a final round of holiday pleasantries, before they started up toward the castle. Hedwig and Fawkes lit themselves up to light the way, but Harry never stirred. Both of Percy's mates were still holding their presents from the boy and he got the sense that they would not be parted from the wares easily.

“I’ve got the call Mamie and Père,” Percy noted, “Harry was supposed to, but I don’t think that’s happening tonight.”

“No,” Albus agreed, running a hand over the boy’s head on his mate’s shoulder, “He’s had a big day.”

When they all made it into the Headmaster’s suite the men were utterly exhausted. Severus took off to crash quickly, while the mates just wanted to get Harry tucked in before doing the same. Luckily they’d managed to have their holiday fun in the bedroom early that morning, because none of them would have been able to fake having the energy at the moment. Not even Percy’s vampire longevity could put up a front.

He got Harry in bed and put a silencing barrier up, so he didn’t wake the eleven year old using the phone. Hektor flew in and snuggled happily into his grandson’s chest, while Hedwig took up the spot right next to Harry’s head, in the joint of his neck and shoulder. Smiling at the pair he instructed, “You two look after him, alright?”

When they sounded off pleasantly, he closed the door behind him, and left the boy to sleep. Albus and Gellert were already getting ready for bed in their room, so he hurried to call his parents. It was no shock to him that when Mamie answered his père was still performing in the background; it wasn’t that late at all for vampires.

“He fell asleep,” Louis supplied easily.

“Dead to the world,” Percy confirmed.

“Did he have a good day?”

“Wonderful.”

“That’s what matters.”

“Mamie…”

The vampire chuckled on the other end, “Oh, darling, I always knew when you finally got him that you’d need time.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Père is…” Percy didn’t have to see the look of adoration he was giving the older vampire across their familial bonds to know that it was there, “Quite the spectacle. You may get your comfort in the spotlight from him, but that does not mean he’s not a great deal to compete with.”

“Thank you.”

“Always, darling,” Louis chuckled, “But, you will bring Harry by Loch Versailles tomorrow night to get his wand. We’ll be home after eight.”

“Why…”

“We’ll explain tomorrow. Just bring Harry by.”

“I don’t want him near the other horcruxes.”

Even with an ocean between them, Percy knew when his mamie was rolling his eyes at him clear as day, “I know this will shock you, but there is a reason you never knew the tombs existed before you were twenty-five. It’s not difficult to put a charm preventing partially formed magic from going down there.”

“Oh,” Percy would have to admit that he hadn’t thought of that, “Fine, then.”

“Good. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

The phone went dead and he hung his end up, throwing it on the coffee table, before starting to strip before even reaching their room. His shirt was discarded into the hamper, along with his undershirt, as soon as he got passed the door frame. He kicked his shoes off without untying them, despite the fact that it bugged Gellert, as it enabled him to get out of his pants that much faster. Once he was down to his boxers, Percy just flung himself into the bed.

“You know it’s bad,” Gellert noted, joint in hand where he was sitting in the window seat smoking, “When the vampire’s tired.”

Albus chuckled from the bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth, “Were they upset Harry didn’t call?”

“Nah, but we’ve been ordered out to their place tomorrow night,” Percy disclosed, “Something about a wand for Harry.”

“What…”

“I have no idea. Mamie was not forthcoming.”

“Well, I suppose it’s only right,” Gellert noted, finishing his joint, “You weren’t forthcoming with producing their Little Prince.”

“Guilty as charged.”

By some miracle they all wound up sleeping until noon the next day. Albus just invited Percy and Gellert to eat in the Great Hall with the rest of the castle and Harry perked up when the Weasley boys arrived back to the meal. They ran off together as soon as they were finished eating, Percy shouting after Harry for him to be back by seven to get ready.

The first year was excited to meet the vampire’s parents and made it back on time. After a quick shower he was back in a basic pair of jeans and a white button up, along with his new jacket. When he wound up matching Percy from top to bottom, the vampire just grinned and ruffled his hair.

They flooed to Nurmengard, since Gellert had an international connection to Percy’s parents, and Harry explored for a while. He thought that the gardens were the most stunning thing he’d ever seen, as the sun was fading and magical plants of the day and night were both alive. Rainbow fireflies started to emerge and painted the already colorful assortment in an even greater array. Albus had to admit that it was stunning.

A few minutes after eight, Percy called for them to get moving, able to tell how excited his parents were. He went through first and was immediately embraced by his mamie, who had Morana on his shoulder. Stepping aside to hug his père was the only reason that he wasn't plowed over by an enthusiastic Harry coming through right after him.

The first year looked around the room wide eyed, taking in the black leather furniture, polished hardwood, and chrome accents on every lamp and fixture. It wasn't so much the space as the two men standing with his Grandpa Percy that he couldn't look away from though. One he'd seen on all of Blaise and Draco's records that they'd spent hours listening to, with his long blonde lion's mane of hair and dressed in leather and silk. The other had black hair as dark as night and green eyes just like him.

On the smaller man's shoulder was a black bird about twice the size of Iggy. It looked like nothing but a skeleton, except for its green eyes that pierced into Harry's upon his arrival. According to his grandpa, turul females were larger, so Hektor wouldn't get that big but Morana had him exclaiming, "Wow!"

Percy chuckled, "Come over here and meet everyone, kiddo."

He saw his père's lips purse when Harry kept staring at the man's mate and mamie's familiar. Wasn't as if he didn't understand the jealousy, "Harry, this is Mamie Louis and Pèpere."

"Hello, Little Prince," Louis couldn't stop from getting emotional as he reached out for a hug, "Look at how big you've gotten!"

Harry hugged him, "Hello!"

Lestat kneeled down to get a hug and well, as Albus and Gellert arrived back to back, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was spectacular!"

"Good. We have a belated gift for you here."

"My best friend," Louis put in, "Your Nanny Violetta Beauvais went and reclaimed this from Ollivander's for you."

"Oh goody," Percy muttered sarcastically.

Harry looked at the white box on the coffee table next to the man. There was a small card on top of it and the Slytherin reached out to take a look. The elaborate cursive writing took him a moment to decipher, but he managed.

_ Elder wood, fourteen inches, with a phoenix feather core. Accents: four vampire fangs soaked, two soaked in American Turul mist, and two soaked in Sands of Time, as well as basilisk venom seared in by dragon fire. _

"Cool!" Harry noted, passing the note over to his grandparents as he opened the box. The wand inside was a pale wood, like his Grandpa Albus', except that it had a black handle from being scorched. It looked like four vines had grown into the handle as well and, at the top of it, there was a fang alternating between the space of each.

He picked it up under the scrutiny of all and instantly the room lit up like a Christmas tree. Golden mist surrounded him with an almost burning sensation, while a rainbow of colors shot from the wand. After a moment they all faded slowly and stuttered just a bit before going out, which had him looking at his guardians confused.

Albus chuckled, despite his concern over the power of the wand, "It looks like you'll have room to grow into it."

"Little Prince," Percy insisted immediately, "I don't want you telling anyone what that wand is made of, alright?"

"Alright!"

"It's important, Harry," Gellert followed up, "It's a very exceptional wand. Others might seek to take it."

Harry nodded along seriously, though they were sure he didn't understand the magnitude of what they were saying at eleven, "Okay."

They chatted for a while longer, his parents wanting to know everything that happened the day before from Harry's perspective, as well as wanting to meet Hektor and Iggy. But, when his mamie saw him giving the kitchen a concerned look for the fifth time, he suggested that they all move outside to enjoy the warm weather of Louisiana in December. Percy was relieved.

Harry was instantly memorized by the sight of the lake from the front porch. Much like the garden at Nurmengard, the waterway that was kept private by an alternating wall of willows and magnolias on the other side, was lit up by a large assortment of rainbow fireflies. As Mamie cut on a dim porch light, Percy raised his grandson off to go play with his familiars.

He sat down on the porch swing with Gellert, while his parents chatted up Albus. Watching his père flirt earned a few growls, but he also knew the man was largely just trying to poke fun at him. Percy hadn't thought a thing of the Headmaster wearing his lordship rings until the oldest among them pointed it out. The exchange that took place he couldn't have predicted either.

"Oh my, I haven't seen that in a few centuries," Lestat noted, taking in the golden ring decorated with rubies on the Chief Warlock's left hand. It rested on the wizard's middle finger in the shape of a roaring lion, with a large ruby in the mouth, smaller gems for eyes, and even more spaced out all along the band.

"It doesn't hold any power over the seat anymore," Albus admitted, though everyone knew that, "But, your brother never thought you should have had to give it up after being turned into a vampire."

Lestat waved off the sentiment, as it had certainly never bothered him. When his oldest brother died and his middle brother had already been married to the Dumbledore heiress, he'd only had the blasted trinket for a week before being turned. He'd left it on Lafayette's nightstand, under the watchful eyes of his sister-in-law's phoenix familiar, before disappearing, "Rules of the times. Nothing to dwell on!"

"It was for him," Albus noted, staring at the ring, "He would have much rather found and had you, then kept the thing."

"He would have been in too much danger," Lestat insisted, remembering those days, sombre for such a charismatic man, "I was a young vampire and couldn't protect him, from myself or others of our kind."

"He risked it trying," Albus noted, fiddling with the piece of their joint family history, "Almost got eaten for the effort several times."

The Prince of Vampire Society snorted, "That much I believe. Stubborn bastard he was."

The fae grinned, slipping the ring off, "The only reason we still wear it is because he made his descendants swear to give it back to you, if we ever got the chance."

That made the blonde vampire start, as he turned to stare at the ring suddenly left on the porch railing between them. He picked it up and tried to give it back, "I don't want it! Here!"

Albus refused, as it was hundreds of years in the making. He had a legacy and oath of generations to answer to. This wasn't just about him.

Seeing they were about to go round and round Louis intervened, "Just take the damn ring, Lestat. No one cares what you do with it."

Percy observed as his père stared at the ring that once held power over the Gryffindor lordship. It was useless in terms of power, of course, but still a meaningful piece of history. The rockstar seemed to contemplate putting it on for a few long moments, before deciding against it, "I just don't think it suits me anymore. We'll just have to find another use for it."

His lavender blue gaze, that matched Percy's perfectly, lingered on Harry for a moment. The younger vampire did not want to know what he was thinking, though he was sure it would be a spectacle. Père was just like that.

They chatted for a while longer, before Louis noted Harry starting to get tired. Percy went to collect his grandson from the lake and they traded belated Christmas wishes before heading back to Hogwarts. Overall, he thought they'd managed to pull off Harry's first Yule with the family very well.


	6. Chapter 6

After Yule his son's first year was over in a blink of his onyx eyes. When students came back a mysterious pen venture erupted among the students that made the use of quills in the castle near obsolete. Severus' father wasn't truly irritated by the use of pens, but drove himself to distraction trying to prove that Harry and his band of friends were the culprits.

The Headmaster never succeeded.

By March the fae was watching the students testily every morning as they finished assignments at breakfast, "We are grown wizards! Catching them cannot be this difficult!"

"You don't even know where to begin," Minerva insisted to his right, finishing her tea.

"Oh, I know where to begin!"

"Finally found proof he's involved then?" Severus drawled, knowing perfectly well that the Elder Wand Conqueror had nothing. When his father turned to glare at him all he offered was an arched brow.

The witch chuckled, "Let it go, Albus. He's too good."

"He's eleven."

Hogwarts' Defense professor snorted, "Perhaps not a fact I'd advertise for my self respect."

"Tragic," Remus muttered from the Potions Master's left, "Just tragic."

They all turned to take in the History professor, where he was grading papers with one of the black markets pens without so much as an ounce of shame. Minerva grinned at the sight, as Severus was fighting a smirk. The irritated fae glared at him for his turncoat status, though there was some debate about if the werewolf was ever truly on their side to begin with.

The year ended pleasantly enough. Slytherin won the House Cup for the seventh year in a row, meaning there was no living with his outgoing snakes, and Harry was at the top of his class. Draco and Miss Granger were tied for the second spot and in constant competition as a result. It probably would have been a three-way tie except for his son decimating everyone during dueling challenges at the end of the year.

By the time students went home, the Headmaster's brother and Graves had invested in near identical pens to those that had been launched at Hogwarts with Arthur Weasley. His father had glared at his vampire mate for twenty four hours. It was clearly a front for the twins and Harry as minors, but the scarlet family did suddenly have more wealth than they knew what to do with.

Molly had always looked after Lily when his mate had become such a young mother and Arthur had been all but another of Albus Dumbledore's adopted children after the man paid his way through school to keep him from being used as little more than a stud as the only other fire fae line in the United Kingdom. Severus truly was happy for the Weasley family's new success. Especially as they became more and more like family with Harry entrenched in their brood of seven.

The Potter house was coming up nicely, but wound up not being finished by the summer as most construction projects went. Severus would admit to some relief over that fact, since it kept Harry in the castle over summer vacation. His son and Draco were not the sort of boys to let sit around bored and there was always more to explore within and beyond Hogwarts.

Harry was stuck amusing himself the day before his birthday, as Sev's godson was expected to attend a Wizengamot session with his parents to learn. Their little prodigal son would have to as well, but he'd discussed it with the Deathly Trio and they all agreed it would wait until he was fifteen. Where Draco had already been trained because Lucius was a nut and Narcissa thought they may as well keep it up, Harry had been raised in the muggle world. In addition, the Black and Rosier heir didn't have his grandfather sitting in the Chief Warlock seat.

So, Severus was working on their horcrux removal potion when Harry came tearing into his office. The Potions Master had copied his son's Christmas gift into his handwriting and published it a few months prior, so he'd had more time for his personal projects recently. This one he wanted completed to perfection as quickly as possible.

And despite the others' jests, publishing the completed work had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't like Harry publishing more original work than himself. He was nothing but proud of the changes that had stemmed from the boy's new form of Wolfsbane. Lily would have burst to see all the public works projects that Minerva was helping Harry complete as a result of it.

Graves predicted that Reggie would soon be able to communicate across his necromancy and they hoped that brought relief to the cave holdup. They were days away from barrelling into Malfoy Manor and, hopefully, seizing the diary. Then, they would just need to get rid of the horcrux inside of his son.

When Harry skidded into his lab at top speed, Medusa was twisted around his shoulders and all three of her were twirling about his head like a crown, while he was wearing muggle garb. In his favorite blue t-shirt and jeans, it was clear that he wasn't going to be able to stop on time, so Severus grabbed him by a belt loop when he passed, only rolling his eyes. That left the almost twelve year old to twist in the opposite direction and land draped across the vampire's back, head perched over his shoulder with a curious look.

As had become their tradition the first words out of his mouth were, "Whatcha working on, Pops?"

"A necromancy based potion," He explained, preparing his crushed vampire fang that their resident Ministry consultant had donated.

"Uh-huh," Harry's eyes were already reading over the notes that he could see, "What's it do?"

Severus thought for a moment of how to explain it succinctly, "It removes partial souls that have come to possess a living host without doing the latter harm."

"Wicked!"

He had to smirk at the boy's enthusiasm over everything magical, "What are you getting into?"

One thing he had to give his son was that Harry bared his adventures for all to see, where his business ventures were kept behind closed doors, as the younger Slytherin started talking a mile a minute, his sharp green eyes turning to study Severus for any hint of reaction, "I was on the second floor and talking to Medusa. Then I heard this noise like the construction down in Hogsmeade coming from the girls bathroom and went in. There was a huge hole in the floor where the sink used to be! What do you know?!"

Severus turned to appraise the boy over his shoulder and they wound up nose to nose in a standstill. Finally, he took a deep breath and turned back to his potion making, "It's an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry jumped up from him and he glanced back to watch his son cheer like he'd won a prize, "Yes! Can I go down there?!"

Since he clearly knew about the legend and the vampire wasn't sure of his intentions, the professor clarified, "There is nothing down there."

"No shit?" He demanded without a moment's hesitation, "Monster would have starved by now. Hasn't been there since at least the forties."

Sighing, Severus threw a preservation charm on the cauldron and turned to study Harry, "You've been back almost a year and didn't think to mention you were a parselmouth?"

"Yes, I did!"

"When?"

Harry opened his mouth thinking he had a response, only to realize that he couldn't remember. He'd found out about it when he researched the Prince line, but quickly found himself drawing a blank. Hand running through his hair, he speculated, "I had to mention in. I talk to Medusa all the time!"

"No," Severus clipped, "You didn't."

"Oops?"

"Oops, indeed," Shutting down his office with a wave of his wand, the Defense professor waved him out, "Come on, then."

Harry hooped and hollered as they made their way back to the second floor. Luckily most of the other professors were on holiday, because his brat had left the main entrance wide open. When they both arrived the enthusiastic eleven year old was instantly on his hand and knees staring into the black void, "How do you get down there?"

"It's a bit like a slide," Severus explained, having not used this particular entrance since he was eleven, and having always speculated that it was made specifically for young heirs, "Once the momentum gets hold of you."

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, "How far down does it go?"

Severus chuckled, "I suppose you'll just have to find out."

He took his foot and booted the boy into the hole by his backside. It wasn't a hard kick by any means, just enough to send him toppling over. Listening in case his son panicked, instead he just heard shrieks of delight.

"Woohoo!" Harry screamed, as the momentum did take over and he went swirling downward. He listened until he heard the expected "Oomph," and then shook his head after the assurance the near twelve year old landed without problems floated up.

After a moment to pick himself up and dust himself off, Harry shouted up, "You coming, Pops?"

"I think I'll take the more dignified entrance," Severus noted, knowing his regular voice would echo, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Party pooper!"

He rolled his eyes but didn't respond, just closing down the sink. After all, he was thirty two and not twelve. There were much simpler ways to go about this.

Back in the entryway, he went to the staff entrance to the Great Hall and opened the portrait there. It was hidden behind a depiction of the founders. A quick bauble of light and he was walking down a tunnel he hadn't ventured down since he was sixteen.

It wasn't a long walk to get into the Chamber proper and soon it seemed that Harry had found his way in as well. Severus watched as Hedwig, Hektor, and Fawkes came teleporting in behind his son. It wasn't surprising his father's familiar was here too, as the older phoenix tended to amuse himself with the upcoming second year whenever he was bored.

Hanging back the Potions Master and Defense professor watched as he explored for a while. Medusa was the one to tell him that there seemed to be something inside the statue of Salazar Slytherin, since the runespoor could sense the heavy snake magic there. After a little experimentation, Harry was able to open the mouth and climbed inside to ride the tongue that his father had always found a little creepy up to the library housed within.

Once he was in, Severus finally moved to follow him. If Harry was going to know about this place, then he needed to understand the magnitude of what Salazar Slytherin had been willingly to do. While his son had always been determined to protect others, rather than persecute them, the vampire knew that he'd also endured more trauma than a boy his age should have.

Harry was also very exceptional. In no way did he want the second year to think that he should be controlling the sort of beast he now had access to. Basilisks were not to be underestimated.

The library hidden by Slytherin's statue was massive. While not quite as extensive as the school's library, it had every book on parsel magic that Severus had ever heard of. There was clearly some sort of magic involved in the acquisition of modern texts, because every couple of years modern research turned up to expand the ancient collection.

By the time he got inside, Harry was running his hand across the very spell that had his father's stomach in knots. It was engraved in a stone wall and took up most of the space upon which it rested. The dark magic reeked off of it to the point that the Defense professor could still feel it across the room.

" _ The Snake King Summoner…"  _ Harry read off the title of the spell to Medusa,  _ "Do you think it summons a Horned Serpent?!" _

_ "They are but the Queens,"  _ Medusa informed him.

Severus felt bad for his familiar. She'd never been down here before and all three of her heads were shaking at the close proximity to the spell. His son seemed to pick up on the quiver in her tone.

_ "You okay, Dusa?"  _ Harry demanded, taking a step back from the spell as he tried to look up at her. The runespoor abandoned her place about his shoulders and made to dart off toward her human. Harry turned right away and called after her confused,  _ "Come back! It's not like we're going to use it!" _

When he turned and finally realized that Severus was there, the vampire had just kneeled to collect the scared snake,  _ "Good, because it is the darkest form of magic. From intention to application." _

_ "What does it actually summon, Pops?" _

_ "A basilisk." _

Harry snorted and gestured at the spell with his thumb,  _ "Yeah, cause that's just what Hogwarts needs! A basilisk slithering it's bloody scales around!" _

_ "Hmm,"  _ Severus hissed out, rising to set his son with a look,  _ "Riddle had no such qualms in '43." _

It took a moment for the emphasis of the tone to cross his radar, because they'd never carried on a conversation in parseltongue before. When it did, Harry spun around offended, where he'd been moving to inspect the books on the nearest shelf,  _ "You think I would use that?!" _

Knowing he'd caused offense, the vampire moved to take a seat at the study table of a wood so dark that it was almost black, hand running over his goatee,  _ "I want you to understand how dangerous doing so would be." _

_ "Accomplished! It's a bloody basilisk!" _

_ "You wouldn't be the first young genius to get in over their head." _

_ "I'm not going to try and summon a monster to take out half the school, Pops!"  _ Harry insisted. Yelling wasn't truly possible in the language, but he would have been if he could,  _ "Why don't you just get rid of it? So no one can use it?!" _

That made the Head of House for Slytherin chuckle, because it reminded him of showing the boy his mark,  _ "If you find a way, make sure to let us know. Even your grandfather has never been able to manage that." _

Rather than looking disappointed, Harry looked back at the wall intrigued. He'd been researching ways to get rid of the Dark Mark on his father and now he had another puzzle to work on. If there was a way to put something in place, there had to be a way to remove it.

His interest over destroying the spell settled Severus and he moved to show him the rest of the space's secrets. After exploring the library for a few hours, he showed his son the escape tunnel. It was an emergency exit put in place in case of caveins when Slytherin was building it.

Harry was most fascinated by the fact that the field of poppies the side tunnel ended in was right behind Draco's house in Hogsmeade. The silver door emblazoned with a snake was hidden by the only tree in the grove, a willow. Luckily just a regular one and not a whomper.

His father suggested, since they were in town anyway, that they should go by Honeydukes and Harry quickly climbed out agreeing. All of the familiars with them settled in the tree to wait for their return. He'd shrunken his jacket earlier at Hagrid's when it got too hot, but the partial piece of the invisibility cloak resized as soon as he took it out. Throwing it on, he was dusting himself off, when his father went to remind him not to use any active magic in the village.

"I know, Pops," Harry assured, but knew he deserved the skepticism. He and Draco had forgotten on several occasions, though they had learned that his new wand didn't have tracking charms. Luckily the adults didn't know that and there was no reason to inform them.

He was taking one last look at the willow, which wasn't as massive as the one on the grounds, but it was still plenty colossal to climb in. Thinking he would have to bring Draco and Blaise down to explore, the Slytherin almost missed the heart carved into the heart of the trunk, just where it began to break off into branches. Once he saw it though, he moved in quickly for a closer look.

Severus felt his son's mental presence getting further away and called back where he was heading for Hogsmeade, "Care to tag along at some point today?"

There was only silence, instead of a snappy comeback, and that had him turning around.

When he saw where Harry was, the Potions Master froze, even as his son ran a hand along the base of the trunk. It took him a moment to gulp and make his way back, but eventually he managed. And there it was, still in perfect condition, the one stop they'd made before eloping.

A heart took up most of the space in the heart of the tree and inside of it were their nicknames. James had truly become a man after getting hit with his dose of sand at sixteen and coming into his genie inheritance. He hadn't wanted to use the same nickname that had marred their relationship with a tragic coming out story the previous year, so he'd dubbed himself with the name that would make him a legend at Macusa for the first time.

_ The Half-Blood Prince _

_ + _

_ Tiger Lily _

_ + _

_ The Stag Charger _

After a moment, Severus ran his hand over the inscription and let his hand rest on top of Harry's at the bottom. That was what finally had the near twelve year old look up at him, eyes blown wide. He didn't seem capable of more than blinking for the longest time.

Finally, Harry managed to ask, "Mum and Dad came down to the Chamber?"

"Yes. Mummy and I always used it to sneak out."

"You snuck out?!"

The vampire rolled his eyes at how surprised he sounded, "Yes, believe it or not. We may not have been your precious Marauders, but we didn't sit in the castle bored for seven years."

Harry chuckled, because he and Dray had heard endless stories of the Marauders from Sirius and Remus, even if they didn't know that he had the map. Still, his surprise was genuine, "I just didn't think… Mum was a prefect and Head Girl."

"True," Severus shrugged, "But, we still had adventures. We just didn't get caught."

"Huh," Harry's other hand went to the lion totem that he always wore. It hadn't occurred to him that his mum might have been a troublemaker on any level, "What about Dad?"

"He only came down once," Severus confessed, running his hand over James' name, "When we did this. We were sneaking out to get married."

Emerald eyes sparkled as his son turned to him and demanded, "What happened?!"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to sum it up briefly, "I was led into a trap by Lucius Malfoy, along with most of Slytherin, and we all got branded with the Dark Mark. Grandpa Albus took legal control of the Prince line and he was trying to protect me from my mother's killer, along with the ramifications if I was discovered to have it, but there wasn't anything he could do as long as I was in Tobias Snape's custody."

Harry had learned quickly over the last year that Pops never referred to his sperm donor as his father. Not ever. And he understood.

He'd adopted a similar stance to addressing the Dursleys as family. After almost a year with a real family, he'd learned the word didn't apply to those tossers, "There's got to be a way to get rid of it."

Severus smiled, a small little thing that he always did whenever his son said it with such conviction, "Well, anyway, Dad wanted to shield me with the Potter seat and the States allowed marriage at sixteen. So, he proposed to me and Mum, and we snuck off to have Grandpa Percy marry us. We were going to just use rings, since I didn't have a totem like them…"

Harry followed the man when he nodded for them to get moving toward Honeydukes, intrigued as they'd clearly gotten him a totem.

"Grandpa Albus figured out what we were doing and showed up with mine."

Rolling his eyes, the younger Slytherin demanded, "They were both at your wedding and still didn't speak?!"

Throwing his head back, Severus laughed. Slowly over the last year word of his father's deal with Fleamont had travelled, but it was still a miracle that the Headmaster and Graves hadn't figured it out so much sooner, "No. They're not as smart as everyone seems to think."

Harry just shook his head, "Blaise is right. You'd think the tension alone would have gotten to them. I'm not waiting a century!"

"Just don't run off," Severus instructed, giving him a look, "Wait til you're out of school and I'm thrilled."

"Square deal."

As they made it out of the field and to the streets of the residential section, he kept appraising his son, even as he threw on a glamour so that no one would recognize him. Everyone had been on him to confess about Binta since Yule and he could admit that it was about time. They hadn't seen each other since summer started and, while the witch was the most understanding person in his life about his hesitancy, he missed her.

She was going to be at Harry's party tomorrow anyway.

"Harry, there is something I need to talk to you about," Severus told him, holding the door to Honeydukes open.

"Alright!" His son bounced over to see the fresh tarts that the store had out.

"I umm… I know you've read about mating, but you need to know that no matter what, no one could ever replace Mum and Dad to me."

"Okay?" Harry looked confused, even as they both ordered Lily's favorite and moved back outside quickly.

They moved to Spintwitches Sporting, though they just window shopped as they ate, as Severus knew Graves already had an updated Nimbus 2001 for his son. Harry was looking at the broom when he tried to find the right words and continued, "If someone survives mating withdrawal though, it's not odd for them to seek companionship."

"Uh-huh," Harry said something, just to let his father know that he was listening, even if his mind was already on Quidditch tryouts.

"My point is that I'm… I've been seeing Lady Zabini for a while," Severus finally managed to get out, though he tripped a bit over the admission.

The boy's hands flew to his cheeks and the gasp he offered was exaggerated beyond all reason, "No?!"

Surprised the vampire just stared at him for a long moment, in which his son rolled his eyes and started moving back off toward the residential section. Indignant, Severus finally moved to follow him, "You already know?!"

Harry judged him with a quick glance, "Pops, come on. I lived with Blaise all year! You didn't think it was going to come up?"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"About what? You two don't even claim to be dating."

"You're not upset?" He vocalized after a moment to process.

"You're allowed to have a…" Harry had to think back for a moment, "What did Blaise call it? Insignificant other? Yeah, that was it."

Severus rolled his eyes, but they were moving back through the field of poppies, and he quickly sobered while dropping his glamour, "I just don't want you to think that she would ever replace Mum and Dad."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to change his mind and shook his head, "It doesn't bother me."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

"Harry…" Severus set him with a look, "You can tell me. I'm your father."

The smaller wizard sighed, "I don't want it to sound bad."

"If you're worried about it, then you don't mean it in a bad way. What?"

He wandered back over to the willow and the heart there, "I… Pops, it's not like I remember them. I… There's really nothing there to be replaced."

"Hmm…" Severus barely managed to hum as he took in the whispered confession. After a few moments he wandered over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "And that's okay, you know? You were only a year old when they died."

"It's not that I don't love them…"

"No, I know that," Severus pulled him into a hug when the small voice cracked, "Of course, you do."

"You're not mad?"

"No! Son, they loved you so much," Severus told him, kneeling so he was closer to Harry's height. It took him a moment to think through what he wanted to say.

Just a year ago, he'd been taking Harry into his apartment so that the boy could lay his eyes on James and Lily for the first time that he could remember. Their picture on Harry's nightstand was the closest he could come to the Gryffindors though… For now. But, he'd been a baby when he lost them.

Where many magical children started developing memories around six months of age, Harry had been stripped from everyone who'd made up his life during that time for a decade. It was no shock that those memories would have faded, even if he'd been operating under the assumption that his son remembered some things. The knowledge that he didn't remember them was heartbreaking, but not shocking.

"They will always be your mum and dad," Severus insisted, backing up to wipe the tears from the boy's face, "But there is no shame in you not remembering them, you were just a baby."

After talking for a while longer, they made their way back to the castle, and Harry felt better for having talked to his father about his other parents. When they started into the tunnel he had to comment, "Besides, it's Aunt Bin," He said of the witch who'd been dubbed with the same title as Aunt Cissy once he'd met her during his first week at school. When his father looked confused, he clarified, "She helps me in Astronomy, and makes Blaise and Dray leave me alone about my hair, and offers to poison people who condescend to me!"

"Harry!" Severus scolded, though the far side of his mouth quirked up where they were walking side by side.

"It's not like I've ever taken her up on it! It's the thought that counts," The younger snake insisted. When they made it back into the chamber he asked the Potions Master more about the night they eloped and heard some funny stories about his mum’s adventures. The group of friends that had been created by his mother, father, Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Reggie weren’t as boisterous as the Marauders, but he learned that some of their adventures were even cooler.

Earning the respect of an entire centaur herd for generations, after saving their foals from a pack of kelpies while sneaking around the Forbidden Forest, was pretty bloody cool.

When they made it back out of the only other exit, Harry took a look around as his father shut the portrait, and realized that they were in the staff entrance to the Great Hall, “Talk about being in the heart of enemy territory!”

“True,” Severus allowed, “Coming out of it is always a risk during the year.”

Harry knew how he was going to mitigate that risk, but he didn’t say as much to his father. He spent the rest of the day exploring and went down to Hagrid’s, checking on the baby acromantulas that had come down with some form of illness that was preventing their web glands from developing. He helped take care of them, asking if they’d be gone before classes resumed in September.

Ron would be thrilled that the answer was yes.

The Slytherin couldn’t wait to start taking Care of Magical Creatures the next year. It was going to be amazing! Divination was also going to be great. 

Electives had been the one time that he, Draco, and Blaise had decided to split themselves up. Although they were going to take Care of Magical Creatures together, they were all going in different directions concerning their other addition. While they were all trying out for the Quidditch team this year, where Harry intended to keep the elective indefinitely, both his friends were going to drop it from third year on.

Where he was a seer and couldn’t wait for Divination, Draco was excited to take Arithmancy, and Blaise needed to take Ancient Runes, along with doing very well in Potions and Transfiguration, to get the required credit to take Alchemy their six and seventh year. Draco and Hermione were both excited for the math based elective and Harry knew that they would be gunning to take the advanced version of the class their last two years.

He’d decided to take Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Flying on top of Quidditch, if they were lucky enough to be placed on the team, since the last two directly related to one another and the first two would look good when applying for Auror Apprenticeship Programs. Despite the fact that he was a mere consultant, Harry couldn't say how many times Grandpa Percy came home talking about a swarm, herd, or gaggle of magical creatures that he’d put down with the Special Operations teams and Commander Scamander. And his Grandpa Gellert was also using his abilities as a seer to aid the Ministry as part of his probation.

Draco got back and told him all about the Wizengamont, which led to everyone having dinner at the Black house that night, when his grandparents and father inevitably came looking for him. They made it back to Hogwarts late and Harry hadn’t had the chance to tell his best friend about the Chamber of Secrets, but he couldn’t wait! They now had two exits out of the castle; all of the band knew about the Shrieking Shack’s new exit, but he planned to keep the Chamber just for himself and his snakes.

His siren grandfather was thrilled to be the only one up when his grandson came out of his room the next morning, rubbing at his eyes adorably, “Happy Birthday, Little Prince!”

“Thanks, Grandpa,” Harry offered sleepy, grinning at the man’s pettiness when his feelings crossed his empathy, happy to dole out the hugs that the man wanted with his raised arms. It was hard to believe that it had only been a year since Hagrid barrelled down the Dursleys’ door and began his journey back to the magical world. A journey back to his real family.

“Twelve already,’ Gellert sighed, “I object. There has got to be a way to shrink you back down.”

“If there is,” Harry scoffed, “I’m not going looking for it!”

“Well, we’ve got breakfast ready,” The previous Dark Lord noted, “The other two will hate that they didn’t make it out of the shower in time to be here.”

“You don’t mind.”

“Serves them right.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Gellert dismissed. Harry didn’t need to know that the fae and vampire had gotten distracted in the shower. He would continue to judge the pair enough for both of them.

He got his grandson situated with breakfast and eventually his wayward mates managed to drag themselves to the celebration. They all ate together and then Albus told Harry that Draco had just arrived on campus. The boy bounced out of their suite to meet his cousin at Hagrid’s, as the seer set both of his mates with a dark look, “Unbelievable! It is his first birthday with the family, you know?!”

Albus blushed the same color as his hair, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think he’d be up so early when I started it!”

Percy just scoffed, “Yeah, he seemed really broken up about it. You’re more irritated that you weren’t invited.”

“Could you prove that in a court of law?”

“No.”

“Then shut your sass hole.”

The boys screwed around at Hagrid’s until noon, when they knew they were supposed to make for the joint party that the Blacks were throwing for Harry and Neville, then they made for the courtyard to meet up with the Deathly Trio. Draco had already gotten his upgraded Nimbus 2001 in June and Harry begged his vampire grandfather to let him open the obviously wrapped gift all the way to Hogsmeade. He was denied.

Neville and Augusta were just arriving as they did, which meant that the Weasleys and Zabinis hadn’t arrived yet. Hermione and Angelina were coming with the large fire fae crew, as they’d been invited to come and visit Ginny. It was really a gender based excuse to get both to the party, but the girls did get along well, or so Harry’s friends proclaimed when they finally arrived.

Percy hated that it was a Friday and Theseus nor Tina could get off work. But, he certainly couldn’t judge. He’d been part of that crew and excuse for a century; Mary and Morgana, he’d brought his oldest kids into the auror life.

It did make him slightly nostalgic that they both now had titles that had once been his. He’d met Theseus during project Ancient Rune, when he’d been a Commander fighting in World War I, and he’d passed being Director of Security onto Tina. Despite all the shit that Père had given him for going into that career field, he was proud of the legacy he’d built with his oldest two and Jimmy. He’d never try and pressure Harry into joining the field, but so far the twelve year old seemed determined to join up without it.

Despite the fact that he was very excited for Harry to have his first birthday with the family, the vampire would also be a liar if he said that he wasn’t distracted. Had been all day, which was why Albus tried to keep his attention earlier. He couldn’t help that his mind was wandering to his eldest kids and the fact that they were storming Malfoy Manor today.

The party was just as loud as Yule. Coronation chicken and sausage rolls were served a plenty, along with a birthday lemon drizzle cake, and all sorts of other sweets. The kids were stuck with butterbeer and pumpkin juice, while Percy had barely made it a step past the fence before Abby handed him a firewhiskey, as the barman was already sipping his Dragon Barrel Brandy. While Sirius had always wanted to be just like Aberforth in his youth, the consultant’s godson had the same penchant for the burn of whiskey that he did.

They made it through presents, Harry thanking everyone politely, before the boys took off for the indoor Quidditch pitch that Orion had built when the Marauders couldn't keep their feet on the ground. 

The only present that came near competing with his new broom were the two way mirrors that Sirius gave to him and Neville, Draco already having his. Harry decided, since they only worked with code names, to make his 'Little Prince', since that was what all his family called him anyway, while Draco went with White Wolf and Neville went with Green Thumb. Percy rolled his eyes at the fact that his godson still had his and Remus' version of the devices, which he'd made for the Marauders back in their own second year.

Severus was in a huddle with Binta, Cissy, and Gellert discussing the horcrux removal potion, while Abby, Sirius, and Remus all went to supervise the kids. Molly and his sister had hit it off beautifully and Arthur had found himself lost in conversation with the Diggorys and Davies. Augusta and Bathilda had managed to form an odd friendship, and Percy wasn’t sure where Albus was, until he felt arms lock around his middle.

“It’s going to be fine,” The fae insisted, eying him where his head was hooked over the older wizard’s shoulder.

“I just have a bad feeling,” He confessed, downing another drink, “He’s had a year and we’ve gotten nowhere with finding Pettigrew.”

“Worrying only means that you suffer twice,” Albus reminded him.

That earned him a snort, “So I’ve been warned.”

“Do you think your parents will get here before the party ends? I know his majesty wasn’t happy.”

That was true. His père had missed yet another family function due to being on tour and there could no longer be any doubt about his agent’s fate. Percy grinned, “He hasn’t even gotten off stage to eat Veronica yet. We’ve got time.”

Albus had to shake his head, “Eating people isn’t the solution to everything.”

“You are definitely not a vampire.”

Their conversation was disrupted by Sirius shouting from the Quidditch pitch, “It’s a nosedive! Not a collision course! Good gods, pull up!!!”

Both mates looked at one another and chorused, “Harry.”

Percy got a refill and they wandered to go take a look at the Quidditch match that was erupting. It looked like Harry and Neville had been named Captains, since it was their birthday, and no one could be too surprised when Percy's grandson crushed the Longbottom heir. All despite the fact that Neville had managed to get Cedric and Draco on his team when they picked.

They went for two rounds, Harry winning both games, before his grandparents finally flooed into the living room, and Aberforth called an end to the third match they’d been about to start. Percy’s parents were absolutely mesmerizing to all of the other kids at Harry’s party and the blonde of their duo had no problem being the center of attention, even after he’d been pissy with performing all day. It was suddenly fine.

Percy had the same jeweller as his parents throughout his entire life, as Violetta Beauvais was as proficient with rare gems and metals, as she was wand woods and cores. So, Percy knew what was coming when his father pulled out a jewelry box and presented it to Harry, after a warning from his auntie. He’d made his peace with this occurrence, as Harry was the heir to his père in every sense of the word, between the Gryffindor/Dumbledore, Prince, and Graves lines. They might as well make it official.

Albus was far more concerned, so he grabbed the fae’s hand. 

The fae knew that this was perfectly natural. The Dumbledore, Prince, and Graves lines were some of the only lordships that didn’t have heir rings, but to mark the twelve year old so blatantly… Harry didn’t seem concerned when he gasped at the sight of the ring as he opened the box, and it was admittedly gorgeous.

The gold lion ring decorated with rubies, which had stayed with the Dumbledore family for many generations, was made even more extravagant by a new addition. Completely surrounding it was a silver band with emeralds decorating it to match the rubies of the gold band, while a serpent’s tail came up to rest on the roaring cat’s cheek. The other end of the band became a snake’s head which rested on the lion’s forehead, housing smaller emeralds for eyes, and a larger emerald in the hissing mouth.

Lestat slipped it on Harry’s middle finger, next to the Potter heirship ring, and accepted the exuberant hug he was offered with a beaming grin of his own. Louis was thanked similarly and all the kids gathered around to look at the ring that marked him as heir to the reigning Prince of Vampire Society, as well as Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They weren’t largely concerned with his American heritage of the Original Twelve through Macusa, though Lestat de Lioncourt was a founder to that family as well.

After the showboat he’d given up competing with at Yule bestowed his gift, the party started to die down and people slipped off one by one. The Weasleys were meeting them in two days to get school supplies, as were Cedric and Roger. Isolt had just started insisting that Percy assume she was going anywhere if he was taking Harry, so he knew the twins would be there as well. Soon it was just the Zabinis, Longbottoms, and their family left.

Harry wanted Neville to stay the night with them, so Augusta left, and since the jig was up about Severus and Binta, the Zabinis followed them up to the castle as well. Draco invited himself to stay over like he did anytime he wanted, so all four boys took off to have the Quidditch pitch all to themselves, as soon as they arrived back to the campus. Brooms in hand, Percy had to suppose that his grandson was in heaven, and enjoyed his birthday.

"You'll know if they get into trouble?" Gellert clarified.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts chuckled, "Every moment."

“Are you sure you’re alright to keep all four?” Binta asked for the third time.

Albus laughed, “They’ll be fine. Draco and Blaise can share Sev’s room and we’ll put Neville with Harry.”

She looked at the quartet running off in the distance, “You’re going to be beating witches and wizards off him with sticks.”

Severus snorted, where she was walking on his arm, “Have to use the slippery jinx on his little arse.”

Percy chuckled, “Well, a couple more years before we have to worry about that.”

“At least let him shop around next year,” Gellert suggested.

“Uh, no,” Albus broke in, “There will be no shopping, dating, or otherwise philandering. We’ll deal with his mating dream at fifteen, but I’m barely allowing that.”

“Alright, love, you keep telling yourself that,” Percy suggested.

The fae muttered as they split off, the couple heading for the dungeons, “Keep his little arse under the Whomping Willow with Remus. He’s twelve!”

“I said that you had a couple of years,’” The vampire of their triad reminded, “It’ll be fine.”

It wasn’t so much the idea of Harry growing up that really bothered him. Albus knew that the boy was going to have relationships, fine. But, he was now marked as the heir to all of them except for Gellert, and some people would only want him for his status. He couldn’t help wanting to shield the boy from those lecherous bastards for as long as possible. 

There were only so many people that Lestat, Louis, Severus, and Percy could eat. Though, after Binta’s comment, Albus could see the appeal of the solution for more than just the Dursleys. He knew that he couldn’t protect Harry from everything… But he wanted to protect Harry from everything.

“Nothing to be concerned about,” Percy shrugged as they got back to their suite, “It’s like Père always says, if he’s not hungry, he knows plenty of vampires who are.”

That actually soothed the fae. Not in the sense that he could have someone eaten, but it reminded him that they now had a very extended network to manage the kids. This wasn’t the wreckage of Godric’s Hollow; he wasn’t in this alone. Sometimes he still forgot that.

The boys exhausted themselves easily enough, though they were also back up and full of energy Saturday morning, and Harry seemed determined to meet a centaur. Albus didn’t know what the sudden fascination was, but he was friends with Firenze, so he agreed, and he went with Percy to take the boy outside after breakfast. Gellert had to go to Nurmengard that morning, so it was just the two of them for the moment, as the garden wouldn’t tend itself.

Neither of them were expecting to walk into the courtyard to find the Scamander trio had come to Hogwarts. Newt was chatting excitedly with Hagrid and Tina was on her other husband’s arm. Both of the older wizards immediately noticed that Theseus looked put out and, perhaps, a bit nervous.

That went unnoticed by the twelve year olds, who skidded to a stop in front of them. It was no shock that Draco found his voice first, “Woah! You’re Newt Scamander!”

It was cute that both the blonde Slytherin and Blaise were enraptured by the magizoologist, while Harry couldn’t seem to pull his eyes away from Theseus and Tina. Newt loved children to bits though and it was no surprise when he and Hagrid immediately abandoned their discussion to converse with the young boys. Their grandson was also too polite compared to most twelve year olds and managed to look away from the pair when the earth fae moved to shake hands with him.

“And that’s the case!” Draco exclaimed, “Like  _ the  _ case!”

“Yes,” Newt agreed, holding it up with a grin, “That it is. Would you boys like to come inside?”

“Of course!” Blaise agreed excitedly, grabbing Harry’s wrist as he often did, and pulling the shorter boy toward the suitcase the famous magizoologist quickly opened.

Poor Neville couldn’t even seem to manage words in his amazement, though he led the charge in after Newt. Draco was just behind him. And Blaise followed, dragging Harry along.

Percy’s grandson seemed to have some hesitation, as he babbled and pointed to the Lord Commander of Special Operations and Director of Security, “Yeah, but… but I…”

Albus’ mate cut his stammering off and assured Harry, “No worries, son. They won’t leave without the blonde. Meet them when you come out.”

That seemed to assure the young Slytherin, who disappeared into the case with much more enthusiasm.

The Headmaster sighed as the sound growls, shrieks, roars, and an assortment of other sounds erupted from the case. He pinched the bridge of his nose, instructing, “Hagrid, go with them.”

His younger magizoologist adoptee didn’t respond verbally, but went inside the case with an eye roll. Albus didn’t appreciate the attitude. It wasn’t like he was unjustified in his worry.

“Nervous?” Tina asked him with a grin.

“The way your husband gets into shit?” Albus scoffed, “As Nelly.”

Eying up Theseus, Percy could tell it wasn’t good news, “I want to say this is a pleasant surprise, but I get the feeling it’s not going to be.”

The older Scamander brother groaned, hands running over his face roughly, “It’s not in the house. We got in and it’s not there. He got it out.”

“Interrogation?” Percy demanded.

“Claims he’s been in a depression and isolated for the last year,” Tina broke in, “After the woman he loved deserted him and the boy he thought was his son wasn’t.”

“Oh, horse shit,” The vampire hissed.

Tina gave her husband a look, exclaiming as she pointed to Percy, “Were those not the exact words out of my mouth?!”

“In the middle of a crowded assembly,” Theseus agreed sarcastically, “Of people I have to work with tomorrow.”

“You’ll live.”

“Bloody Americans.”

“Fuck!” Percy cursed, stalking away for a moment, “How did he get it out?”

“It had to be an accomplice,” Tina offered, “He hasn’t been in or out.”

“It was that rat bastard,” His mate insisted, “I know it was.”

The Headmaster sighed, “We’ve got the largest manhunt in the world underway for him.”

“Yeah and now they’re both in the wind!”

He didn’t feel bad for the outburst when Tina rolled her eyes, the witch knowing exactly how his temper was when things at work didn’t go his way. He didn’t feel bad when Albus reached to squeeze his shoulders trying to make it even marginally better. He did feel bad when he saw Theseus’ face absolutely shatter in his peripheral.

There was no doubt about the fact that the first kid he’d ever adopted was his most sensitive. The Special Operations teams had been working alternating twelve hour shifts trying to get into Malfoy Manor and making sure nothing could get out. Theseus thought this was his fault.

And he couldn’t let him think that. Not the Head Auror with everything to lose, who’d risked it all to get him out of Nurmengard when Gellert kidnapped him. It deflated every ounce of rage that had built in Percy and he just sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Hey! We’ll get him, kid.”

“You want to retire and…”

Percy shook his head and grabbed the boy, hauling him in for a hug, “It’s alright. Vampire, remember? I’ve got nothing but time.”

Theseus huffed and squeezed him tight, “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Percy dismissed, “We’ll get the bastard and the horcrux.”

They only separated when they heard the kids emerging from the case with Newt and Hagrid. All four boys were talking a mile a minute once they came out. Apparently Newt had discovered a new species of dragon that could change its size and the boys had seen the female small, while the male was enlarged, and they had two eggs. Eventually, however, the excitement over meeting dragons wasn’t enough to keep Harry’s eyes from straying to the dark haired Scamanders, after he cracked his neck to loosen it, where the four boys had gathered around Albus.

Percy chuckled and grabbed Theseus by the back of the neck, “Well, I suppose we can’t put it off any longer. Harry, come here and meet the other aurors in the family.”

Excited green eyes bounced over to them and Theseus was forced even closer with a squeeze by his surrogate father.

That served to piss off his wife, who huffed, “Don’t throw him at him! I’m right here too!”

“I’m not throwing him at him!” Percy defended himself.

“The hell you’re not!” Tina accused, “I wanna be thrown at him!”

“I'm gonna throw you in the lake,” The vampire threatened, “If you keep popping off!”

“They’ve been going at it for decades. Just ignore them,” Theseus broke in, extending his hand to a giggling Harry, “Theseus Scamander.”

“Harry Potter,” The twelve year old beamed and Albus watched as all the wounds Theseus had endured through their talk were healed instantly.

He and Harry were lost in conversation as if they'd known one another for years, although the boy was no less excited to meet Tina. He called her ‘Director Scamander’ and the witch was torn between being flattered and offended. They met the other boys too, but the other three were still largely consumed with Newt and his creatures. Harry seemed to forget about his centaurs, as he got the chance to hear all about Theseus and Tina’s crazy stories from a near century of working around Percy. And there were a lot of them.

They wound up staying for dinner and agreed to bring their four grandkids who were in school to the shopping trip the next day. If he’d had doubts about Harry’s seriousness concerning becoming an auror, it was crushed by seeing his grandson around the Director and Commander. Percy felt his stomach go to knots as Harry asked about the requirements, and classes he’d planned to take, and the aerial faes began bickering over who he was going to work for, Macusa or the Ministry.

By the time they left, Albus and Gellert were studying him, with no idea what to do in the face of the emotional cyclone he’d spun himself into. All four boys went to go and tell Severus and Binta about their day and Percy did the only thing he could. He told his mates that he needed a minute alone. He grabbed an international portkey that he still kept around though they’d become less necessary when he was a mere consultant for Theseus and got his ass to Loch Versailles as quickly as he could.

He didn’t go in or anything. All he wanted was to sit by the lake in the dark. It’s what he’d always done when he managed to work himself into a frenzy. From his Ilvermorny years and on.

The last time he’d had to come here… Was the night Theseus broke him out. He’d been Gellert’s prisoner from ‘25 to ‘45 and he’d come straight to his parents house after getting his wand back and leaving Nurmengard. He’d sat here until the next day; until Mamie came out and told him about Albus dueling Gellert and his husband's arrest. He’d settled into anger quickly before going to the scene, but he didn’t think there would be such an easy trajectory with this.

Shouldn’t have been a surprise then, since he wasn’t shielding, when his père appeared. Leather, denim, and silk had been traded in for sweatpants and an undershirt. His mane was thrown up in the half hazardous bun that Percy spent most of his life thinking was the norm, rather than realizing how rare the sight was. And they just sat there for the longest time. For once in a hundred and ninety two years, the man didn’t seem like he had to be on Percy’s case… He wished that made him feel better.

Lestat chuckled at catching the thought and finally turned to look at his son, “Not so much fun having a favorite, is it?”

Percy just turned to stare at him.

“All your other kids… You wind them up and set them down, well aware you can’t control their choices,” The Vampire Prince laughed, turning to look back out at the lake, “But that favorite… None of the same rules apply.”

All the younger vampire could manage was to keep staring.

“They’ll rip your heart out a million times over,” He continued with a chuckle, “Never able to let a damn thing be easy. Wouldn’t be able to stay out of trouble, even if their life depended on it. They’re the best and worst parts of you; which is which contingent on the day. And at the end of it all…”

Lavender blue eyes that matched his own perfectly swung back to Percy, a soft grin on his usually sharp face, “...That’s why they’re the favorite.”

“Père, I’m sor…”

“Don’t,” Lestat cut him off, shrugging off the same battle he’d been fighting for one century, a decade, and two years, “You wanted to work as an auror your whole life. Ever since you found out what your mother did as an exorcist consultant. You had something to prove to Macusa from childhood, ever since you learned about the Bloody Convocation… No one will ever say you didn’t go above and beyond the call of duty, son.”

Percy grinned at that.

“First becoming a consultant like your mom in the seventies, then an auror in the eighties,” The older man appraised him, “Then Director of Security in 1890… I thought if I hounded you enough you'd realize you made your point, but not you.”

“I can only imagine where I get that from.”

“Mamie, obviously.”

Vampire vision had its perks, because even in the dead of night it enabled them to see clearly when Louis walked out on the front porch, just to promptly flip his mate off aggressively. They both busted out laughing when the vampire turned sharply and stomped back into the mansion.

After a moment, Lestat sobered again and warned his son warmly, “And, mark my words, you best make your peace with the fact that he’ll do the exact same thing to you. If he changes his mind about being an auror tomorrow, you will still spend the rest of your life with a stomach in knots, and praying to a God you don’t believe in to keep his ass out of trouble, while he runs toward it.”

Percy scoffed, "He'll find a way?"

"Always."

The younger vampire groaned, both hands running over his face, "I just want to protect him."

"And he just wants to live his life," Lestat shrugged, "It's a bitch, isn't it?"

That didn't help, "I don't even know why this is bothering me so much. I'm fine with the ring, and him growing up, and… He's been talking about being an auror like me and Jimmy all year!"

"And now he's making plans for it, asking questions of the adventurers, suddenly he's not just a twelve year old making a proclamation," He just shook his head fondly, "Classic favorite child syndrome."

All his son did in response was mutter.

The blonde vampire chuckled, "Like I said, if it's not this, it's something else… He could run off and elope after a century of pouring your blood, sweat, and tears into him."

That finally managed to pull a grin from Percy, "Let it go, Père."

"Never," Lestat insisted before quickly continuing, "Or he'll wake up after almost two centuries and decide to move across a bloody ocean in the span of a few hours, because God forbid you go to sleep."

And though that earned an eye roll, he was still grinning, "Alright."

"Or do exactly what you've been telling him to do for a decade, only for you to still wind up the bad guy and exiled for four months!"

"I apologized for that!" Percy reminded him, before cutting in, "And you still worked on his birthday."

A growl broke through the night, "Fucking Veronica. I handled that, by the way."

"Eating people is not the solution to everything," He quipped.

Lestat just snorted, "The little cherub is too pure for this family. Probably tastes like cotton candy."

"Not as much as you'd think."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Percy shrugged, "Actually tastes like lemons and cinnamon."

"Hmm… Interesting."

They chatted for several more hours, about the day and his bad news from work. It was always easy to bitch to his père when they weren't fighting. The man might always be on his ass, but they were just too much alike for that not to be the case.

After a while he hugged the reigning Prince of Vampire Society and made for home though. It was strange walking through Hogwarts while it was utterly deserted, even the meager staff not on holiday fast asleep at the late hour. He hadn't really explored the school, but knew enough not to get lost on the way to the Headmaster's suite.

Albus was still waiting up when he put his leather invisibility jacket on the coat rack next to Harry's, "You should be asleep."

"Couldn't," His scarlet mate confessed, knees pulled to his chest on the sofa, and a cup of tea balanced on them clutched by both hands, "I asked Gellert if he was going to give Harry the dragon heir's ring."

"How did that go?" He asked, wandering over to pull the fae's legs over his lap.

"He said no, downed a vial of dreamless sleep," Albus sighed, "And went to bed."

Running a hand over his face, Percy let his head drop to rest on the back of the sofa, "Great, we can all have a crisis together."

Taking a sip of tea the younger wizard confessed, "I remember the first time Lily handed him over to me, thinking that he was ours in a way. Now it's just obnoxious."

The vampire just snorted.

"How were your parents?"

"Fine. The old man had a good laugh at my expense," He admitted, running his hand along the Chief Warlock's calf, "Did Neville make it home alright?"

"Not in the slightest. I just called Augusta and told her that we'd take him shopping," He chuckled, "They all fell asleep in Harry's room."

Percy knew that might just become a more regular thing. Augusta was an elf and could deage, but everyone knew she wouldn't after the loss of her mate and son. And her grandson needed someone willing to be a parent.

Not that Albus thought that would be them, but Remus was gunning for the job hard. He'd loved Frank and with Harry's new form of Wolfsbane, though the witch hadn't said as much to anyone, it was clear that she had less to object to concerning his place as the boy's godfather. Sirius and Narcissa certainly wouldn't mind, as the triad had been trying for more kids since Yule.

And if Cissy thought he hadn’t noticed her absconding from all alcohol for the last couple of months, then she severely miscalculated. He doubted that they could hide it from Draco much longer. Whether she liked it or not, bets were already placed over the kid’s gender, hiding it was a fool’s errand.

Percy snorted when he caught the fae’s stray thought, but his mate was right.

They sat in silence for a while, but when his mate broke it the topic surprised the vampire, "I'm sorry. For not knowing what to do earlier."

He smiled at Albus, "Wasn't anything to be done for it, love. It shouldn't have struck me as fiercely as it did."

The Headmaster chuckled, "He's going to find trouble no matter what, but I'd be more concerned if we didn't worry."

"Fair enough," He allowed, before the side of his face kept warming and warming, until Percy finally glanced back to his mate and cocked a brow, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"... It's just… When I think of all the times I almost came to find you and Gellert, I realize how different it all could have been."

"Well, I could have gotten off my ass and confronted you," Percy reminded him, "Instead of always waiting for you to come to me."

"I wish we'd gone about this a different way," Albus confessed. He knew that if they had, then there wouldn't be as much to fear in Harry making the same mistakes they did.

"Me too."

Albus finished his tea and they both went to bed. All of them were still on edge the next morning, even as they got all four boys ready for a big day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Luckily the quartet didn’t notice anything amiss with the adults, as they were all too excited about the year ahead. He got them moving down to Hogsmeade right after breakfast and trailed behind them with his mates, as well as Severus and Binta.

The Potions Master and Defense professor was back under a glamour to hide who he was. Albus had really hoped that wouldn’t be necessary by the end of Harry’s first year, but they just had no way around it with Pettigrew and two horcruxes still on the loose. He and Percy would get the Dark Mark decriminalized as quickly as they could, once Tom was reckoned.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Abby was swinging on the front porch when the boys tore into the house, and Albus raised his chin to his little brother, “Good morning, Abby.”

“Good morning, indeed,” He stood, hugging Percy, and warned them, “They are about to make the big announcement.”

“It’s about time,” Percy snorted, “She’s five months along and showing more by the minute.”

That seemed to be the sentiment among the children too, when they got inside and Draco was rolling his eyes, after his mother told him.

“No?!” He feigned shock loudly, before demanding, “How dumb do you think we are?”

Harry snorted, cracking his neck, “Pops tried the same trash about Aunt Binta.”

His best friend proclaimed the same thing that the blonde had when Harry told him what happened while they were running around the grounds of Hogwarts, “You’ve known since the second day we knew you!”

“Who are you telling?!”

“Alright,” Cissy finally called them to order, rolling her eyes, “We should have just told you sooner. But, we have another part to the announcement.”

“And?” Draco was excited for the second part.

Everyone knew that he and Harry were mutually gunning for her to have a boy. Ever since Yule the two had basically adopted Ginny as a little sister with Ron’s blessing, so the pair figured that they already had one of those. At the same time Cissy wanted a daughter so badly that she could taste it.

“Aunt Andy confirmed a while ago that I was having twins,” Cissy explained, “And yesterday she confirmed that I’m having a boy and a girl.”

Harry and Draco cheered, hugging each other, before they broke apart to hug the witch and her mates. The rest of the adults were excited too, Albus thrilled to see his nephew beginning a new phase of life after Azkaban, as Sirius had also been reappointed to the Head Auror role after the New Year. After the disappointing raid on Malfoy Manor, the good news was a much appreciated balm for all three of the Deathly Trio.

So, gone were the baggy clothes that Narcissa had taken to the last few months, and her belly was on full display when they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. Twins certainly explained a lot, as far as Albus was concerned, because her belly was really showing itself the last month. Attempting to hide it had been ridiculous, but watching Molly and Binta fuss over the other witch brought a genuine smile to his face.

By the time that everyone met outside of the pub their party had neared thirty people and half of them were kids. It was quickly decided that they would split up to minimize the chaos, which worked well enough since the witches seemed more inclined to go to some book signing of a looker Albus never heard of and the boys wanted to go to Zonkos. They would have been a gracious plenty for any one establishment.

Tina, Binta, Cissy, Issy, and Molly took the younger witches to Madam Malkin’s first in a party of eleven, by the time Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and Newt’s only granddaughter, Luna, and the twins were rounded up. The Scamanders had arrived last, so Tina found out about Cissy having twins as they were walking away, and all but jumped on the blonde witch in excitement. They were an excitable bunch as they headed to get the girls measured before getting to their book signing.

Then Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Albus, and Newt took the lions in a party of ten, along with Rolf Scamander who made it clear he was gunning for Hufflepuff like his magizoologist grandfather, to make eleven. Although they had an extra adult compared to the other groups, Arthur insisted that they also had the twins, so it was cancelled out. Albus chuckled, but he noted that Percy Weasley was also like having another adult, so he still thought they lucked out. Ron and Neville were thrilled to catch up on what had happened since the party Friday and homework they hadn’t finished, while Rolf trailed after them asking about everything at Hogwarts, once Albus made it clear that he’d tell him nothing, so the surprise wasn’t ruined.

That left Percy and Gellert, as well as Theseus and Severus, with the snakes. And, however his fae mate might delude himself, the Ministry consultant was positive that they were the lucky group. They had the smallest party and the kids least likely to get into shit. Harry, Blaise, and Draco were inquiring about Artemis’ excitement about entering his seventh year when the Diggorys and Davies arrived a little late, but they made to stop by Flourish and Blotts before the anarchy of the book signing in plenty of time.

Artemis, Cedric, and Roger took off together to look for their personal books, while the adults were ordering what they all needed for school, so Harry finally seized his chance to tell his roommates about the Chamber of Secrets. Percy couldn’t hear him over the anarchy of the store, but Severus had already warned them that his grandson knew about it, and he could read his lips across the store easily enough. Once the initial shock wore off, the three of them went to browse for any personal reads they might want as well, like the older boys, and Severus went to trail after them while he went with Gellert over to the divination section.

Theseus followed them, since Cedric’s parents had the older boys, “Lockheart is the biggest crackpot I’ve ever heard of.”

“How so?”

“He tried to erase Newt’s memories a few years back,” His protege confessed, “But, the nut was good enough that Tina and I couldn’t prove it. I didn’t hear anything about him, then suddenly all these books popped up.”

“Was he capable of doing all the things he claims?”

“Unlikely.”

Percy studied the poster promoting the book signing, “Maybe he just got better at obliviating others, then?”

“Seemed pretty proficient at that back in the day,” Theseus muttered, “Just got better at selecting his targets, if anything.”

“Let’s look into it,” The vampire shrugged when the Lord Commander gave him a surprised look, “We’ve got to get fresh eyes somehow.”

“Any estimation on the cave haunting?”

Despite the fact that he was well aware it was Reggie at the cave, Theseus knew he didn’t want to make that public knowledge. All they’d put on the record was that there was a spirit there who could likely provide more information. He hummed, “A couple months, if that.”

"Any traces of Pettigrew at Malfoy Manor?"

"A weak tracer places him on the property, but he was long gone by the time we got in. Of course, Malfoy claims to know nothing and veritaserum isn't an option without a warrant, not with his solicitor."

Percy wasn't thrilled with the news, but there was nothing to be done about it. He was confused when his husband bought two copies of the same book concerning children with the sight, but was quickly informed that his niece, Parvati, was a seer too. It hadn't been something that he was expecting, but he knew that his brother-in-law would be thrilled. The Gryffindor was Panav's little princess.

They stopped by the apothecary and Potage's Cauldrons next, before heading for Scribbulus to get stationary, although they also checked in on the seller of their new pen brand, and then they went to Sugar Plum's to get the kids some sweets. Once the kids had everything that they needed, Percy settled their lot outside of Florean's ice cream parlour to wait for the others.

Up the street he saw Sirius stop by a jewelry vendor outside of Twilfitt and Tatting's where Narcissa was stalled with the witches' party, even as the rest of the lions headed for them. Fred and George joined the older boys, while Ron and Neville dropped into the table Harry had claimed with his roommates. Albus sat down at the table with his mates, son, and the Scamander brothers, as Newt followed him over.

"Everyone make it through alright?" The Headmaster demanded.

"Nothing to report," Severus shrugged.

"How faired the lions and badgers?"

"Fine," Albus smiled when little Rolf wound up at the older teens' table, after someone told him that Cedric was a badger too, "We stopped by the book signing, after Newt told me about his… Incident with Lockheart."

"How did that go?" Theseus demanded of his little brother.

The magizoologist snorted, "I thought he was going to have a stroke."

Albus chuckled, "Since he's such an accomplished duelist, I invited him to make a guest appearance for the new Dueling Club."

Severus sneered, "I don't want that prick anywhere near my club."

"Now, now," His father placated, "It's for the cause. You can even beat him up, if it so pleases you."

The vampire hissed.

"We're opening an investigation into him anyway," Percy noted, running his thumb over Albie's knuckles, "Why don't we make an appearance too."

Theseus grinned like a shark.

"Suddenly," Severus noted, "I'm not dreading it quite so much."

Gellert broke in, as Cissy and Sirius led the witches toward them, "We still have to take Harry by Gringotts."

Percy shrugged, "Might as well get on with it then."

He whistled, a sharp and short thing that had developed in the last year, mostly when Harry was always in the air and he needed the boy's attention. Though he was just finishing his ice cream at the moment, his well trained ear instantly caught the sound, and suddenly his full attention was instantly on the Ministry consultant. A nod toward the bank was all it took and Harry was giving his seat up to an approaching Ginny, while Neville pulled a seat from an empty table up for Luna.

Percy looked around and realized that Issy was leading over Hermione and the twins. Harry's friend had a cat carrier in his hand and, where his familial bond with his twin rested, the vampire felt a warning of some sort come from his sister. The muggle born witch sat it on their table as Albus and Gellert got up and instantly the Peverell lord recognized the face that stared out at him.

"Hey! It's Leo!" He couldn't help being excited at seeing Lily's cat again, nor was he surprised when the exclamation had Albus and Gellert running around the table to take a look, "Good to see you, bud!"

Harry gave all three of them a funny look at their excitement, "Who's Leo?"

"He was your mother's cat," Albus answered, putting his hand to the cage door where the cat was rubbing his head against it, "We couldn't find him in the wreckage of Godric's Hollow."

"Oh," Harry noted, taking a look at the lion looking cat, though his face wasn't exactly the most attractive.

"Hermione saw him in the menagerie and fell in love," Isolt Patil noted, her hands laid on the muggleborn's shoulder as the younger witch stood in front of the woman, and it was only with a second look that Percy realized how jittery Harry's friend was, "But, she thought you might want him back."

Albus and Percy met glances, but the vampire quickly took over, "No, Hermione, he's your cat now. We are just excited he's okay."

Harry snickered, "More of an aviary family these days anyway."

Gellert snorted, "True."

None of the family's familiars had come with them today, as their party was crowded enough, but the siren didn't think they needed to try adding a cat to the mix. Albus had been on him to find a familiar of his own, and Tanté had joined in the mix, but he'd just put it off. The crowded Headmaster's Suite was a decent enough excuse for the moment.

They got Harry moving toward the Headmaster suite as the witches got their ice cream and none of them could wait to see the results of Harry's inheritance test. There were bets all around concerning how many they would have right and if the stacked lineages of James, Severus, and Lily coming together would reveal any surprises. Percy would have felt bad for betting if Harry didn't have his own wages placed among his band of friends.

It was fortunate that Bill Weasley was working and one of his goblin friends moved to tend them immediately. It wouldn't have taken long for someone else to help them, but they didn't want too much attention to the fact that they were going ahead and bringing the Prince line under Harry's control, since he was wearing Lestat's blessing. Albus had to admit that it wouldn't compromise Sev's position as a spy, if he ever truly had to go back to it, because the perceived slight would make him closer to Tom.

Griphook took a drop of blood for each family that Harry was inheriting, including the Graves and Grindelwald families, though they weren't this branch of Gringotts' jurisdiction, and one for his inheritance test. Exception was easy to get for the American and Eastern European seats, considering that the lords for both were standing right there. Harry couldn't be challenged once the red drops were sealed with magic, even though anything since they signed that custody certificate would have only been a stall.

The Lordships weren't what Harry was most interested in anyway. Griphook handed the drying inheritance test over to an enthusiastic twelve year old and quickly excused himself from the room, but only after he confirmed that he was the manager for the other two legitimate Peverell accounts. Percy and Albus walked him out of the room and moved all of Harry's accounts to the relatively young goblin as well, assuring his undying loyalty.

They walked back to Gellert looking at the results over Harry's shoulder and whistling nice and low, "Managed to outdo even your dad, darling."

"By?" Percy inquired, because that wasn't actually a new revelation. James had three inheritances and they knew Harry had at least four.

"Two."

"What's the mystery inheritance," Albus demanded, though he was already rounding the table to look over Harry's shoulder, even as he asked.

"Genie," Harry offered and Percy noted that he looked… Somewhat perturbed by the test results.

"What's the matter, Little Prince?"

"Dad and Grandma Euphemia were the only genies of the Potter line, after she married in," He sighed, looking up at his vampire grandfather, "I don't know anything about that inheritance."

"Well, your dad may not be here, but you could always talk to Uncle Panav," Percy offered up his brother-in-law, knowing a bandage would have to do, since he couldn't bring either of the genies in the family back, "I'm sure he and Parvati will tell you anything you want to know."

Harry nodded along with that suggestion, still sad, but also relieved by the fact that he had someone to turn to, "Yeah."

"I suppose with siren and genie doubling up," Gellert noted, "It's no wonder you're a seer."

"Mmhmm," Harry noted, cracking his neck again.

The mates all looked at each other. They'd seen him do it several times now and the previous Dark Lord confirmed that when he got tension headaches from incoming visions, he often did it too. It wasn't bad enough that Harry was complaining though, so they agreed to let his sight work on its own.

Despite his slight melancholy that James wasn't there to tell him all about being a genie, the Slytherin was also relieved that he knew for sure what he would become in the future. Upon their return to the party he bounced over to the Patil patriarch, a born genie who had met his wife while she was studying abroad, and was quickly lost in conversation with the man and Parvati. Just as Grandpa Percy predicted, they merrily answered all his questions.

When the Deathly Trio sat down they were quick to inform Severus about the results, but there was disturbing news that took presidence over something they could talk about back at school. While they were in Gringotts, Lucius Malfoy had approached their party, although he'd only addressed Narcissa and hadn't offered to come within five feet of anyone else. Apparently Remus had almost broken Sirius' knee squeezing it so hard to keep the hothead from opening his mouth.

Surprisingly it hadn't been a hateful or vicious encounter. Instead, Theseus hissed testily, the Malfoy patriarch was really milking the victim angle. None of them were buying it for a moment, but they couldn't help worrying that the man had made a point of being seen near them.

Despite the odd encounter, they all decided that it was about time to get the kids moving for home, and slowly everyone started to disperse. The Diggorys, Davies, and Patils left first. Binta took Blaise home soon after and Draco invited Neville back to his house, since his mother wanted him to come home for the night to celebrate the new babies, and the Scamander crew cleared out just after them.

When it was just them and the Weasleys left, the Deathly Trio really should have seen the invitation coming before Ron invited Harry to the Burrow, but they were surprised. It was a Sunday night and they knew Arthur had work the next morning, but Molly waved off their concern, so they were left to look at one another concerned. Gellert didn't like Harry going with an incoming vision on the horizon, but they also didn't want Harry to think he was being punished for his abilities.

Finally, Percy agreed with a sigh, and kneeled down to be more on Harry's level, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Alright, I will be by to pick you up after work tomorrow night after dinner. If you need anything before then, firecall Grandpa Gellert at home. Alright?"

"Yep!" Harry agreed, nodding enthusiastically, and it was clear that he'd have agreed to give up a kidney if it meant he could go.

The sight of Ron and Ginny bouncing jovially in the background suggested they would have made a similar deal. Fred and George didn't look turned off by the idea of Harry coming home with them either and probably would have found a way to smuggle the upcoming second year out of Hogwarts if they said no. So, after hugs and a promise to send Hedwig and Hektor to keep an eye on him, their grandson was bouncing off after Molly and Arthur.

"James ran around causing hell for twenty one years," Gellert noted, clutching his husband's arm, "We didn't know where he was if he wasn't right in front of us!"

"And we never broke a sweat," Percy finished his husband's thought, then growled, "I hate it when he's right."

"Who?"

"Père," Albus supplied with a chuckle, "You missed their little exchange last night."

Percy shared the memory across their mating bond and Gellert just snorted at the accuracy of the Vampire Prince's claims. They all made it back to Hogwarts in record time, just apparating to Hogsmeade and hurrying back, since they didn't have Harry. They all knew they'd do nothing but worry for the next day.

Harry absolutely adored everything about the Burrow. He had a special fondness for the clock Mrs. Weasley had to track all of her family and the fact that it included a spot for jail. Ron just snorted and explained that he had a father who enchanted muggle artifacts, a dragon trainer brother, and, of course, the twins.

They were all sent outside to play quickly enough and Harry aided in the search for Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. Apparently the creature had disappeared when they got home for the summer, but his friend wanted to introduce the rat to his new owl so that he didn't end up hunted. When he went into the kitchen for a drink, Mrs. Weasley confessed how old Scabbers was, and the fact that the older kids and Ron's parents didn't think he was still alive, which was why they'd gotten his friend a new Golden Owl while school shopping.

Harry felt bad, but he still kept aiding in the search, not wanting to break his friend's heart. They kept looking until the last rays of light disappeared and the Weasley matriarch summoned them inside for dinner. He loved being with the large family and had to admit that seeing all the siblings playing with one another made him nostalgic for the brother or sister he'd missed out on.

Hermione noticed and gave his hand a squeeze.

Sleep was not forthcoming that night and Harry wasn't sure why he was so restless. He had a tension headache, but Mrs. Weasley had given him something for it when he cracked his neck for the fifth time, and she'd been able to feel the brutal tension there. Still, he laid next to Ron unmoving, because he didn't want to disrupt his snoring friend.

The potion never kicked in and he stared at the ceiling all night. At least he was able to talk to Hedwig, who had arrived with Hektor just before bed. His bond with the growing turul still wasn't fully developed, though he could sense the other bird's mood now.

They talked until the sun rose and everyone started to get up. He and the twins were surprisingly up at the same time, able to see Mr. Weasley off to work, and chat as Mrs. Weasley made breakfast, after she dismissed needing any aid. Fred and George explained that they had a salamander inheritance, like their brother, Charlie, who was the dragon trainer. Apparently it meant that they needed much less sleep compared to most, even before they came into the full inheritance at seventeen.

After everyone was fed and watered the search was back on for Scabbers and they were back outside. Harry suggested after a few hours of turning up nothing, "Should we have some people searching the house?"

He didn't hear Ron's answer over his own gasp. Suddenly he was standing in a room decorated in purple and quaffles. It was Ginny's room, though he'd only seen it in a glimpse when they went to bed.

Looking around, Harry finally noticed that there was a book floating into her room, about an inch off the floor. Confused beyond all reason he moved closer to look at the black leather text, but the only identifier on it was a name on gold. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Shocked, the Slytherin instantly knew that it had to be the book Grandpa Percy was looking for, and he moved to grab it. When his hand only passed through the mirage, Harry realized that he was in a vision, but a fully embodied one. That had never happened to him before.

Grandpa Gellert had said it wasn't likely until he was thirteen or fourteen.

He jumped back when the book started to rise and suddenly a man was standing there holding it. The stranger was portly, with tangled and ratty dirty blonde hair, and he knickered like a rodent. Harry watched him put the diary on Gin's nightstand and then transform into a rat.

Only then did it strike him who the man was. Peter Pettigrew. But, the rat was also familiar. Scabbers.

Everything started melting away as soon as he realized. When he came back to himself, somehow he'd wound up on his hands and knees panting, and his friends were clearly nervous. Hermione was kneeling next to him, clutching his arm, while Fred was in front of him saying something, and George was to his other side.

The first thing he actually heard, however, was Ron, "I'm going to get Mum!"

He managed to croak out, "No! Don't."

"Harry, mate," Fred grabbed him by the shoulders, "You alright?"

"Vision," He finally started catching his breath, "I got a vision."

"I don't much envy you being a seer, then," George noted.

"Where's Ginny?"

Hermione looked confused in his peripheral, "In her room. Why?"

Harry took off like a shot, running into the house and up the stairs, all of his friends following quickly. Percy Weasley said something about them running as they passed through the kitchen, but even Fred and George didn't have a moment to spare for the prefect. He got to the youngest Weasley's door and knocked rapidly.

"Gin, open up," He called, "Emergency!"

After a moment the door cracked up and the eleven year old was shocked to see all of them gathered outside her room, "What's wrong?!"

"There was a book in your room, a diary," Harry saw her eyes go wide at him knowing that and he stressed, "Gin, it's dangerous. Please, you have to give it to me."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, "My Grandpa Percy has been hunting for it since Yule. Have you done anything with it?"

"I… I wrote in it," She stammered, "And it talked back."

The witch opened the door quickly and let all of them into the room. Rummaging around her school trunk, the girl looked terrified as she handed the book over to Harry, "I just found it in my room. I didn't know it was anything bad!"

Harry hugged her, "I know, Gin. I've got to get my Grandpa Percy and Sirius though. They might be able to find the man that left it here."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Gin didn't mean to mess with it!" George insisted.

"It's still a dark artifact," Fred said nervously, biting at his thumbnail, "I don't know if ignorance will be enough."

Harry hissed, unwilling to bear the girl that was like his little sister to trouble, and wanting to get a read on the adults first. After a moment, a plan started to form, "Fred, George, do you remember the barring spell we learned after Remus caught us in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yeah," George agreed quickly.

Harry nodded and passed over his wand for the twins to use, then he took out his two way mirror, "Padfoot!"

"Hey, pup," Sirius answered after a moment, "I'm at work. Can I…"

"I found Tom Riddle's diary."

That got Sirius' attention quick, "What?!"

"I got a vision of Pettigrew planting at the Burrow," Harry rushed to explain, "But, there's no phone to call Grandpa Percy."

"Alright, listen to me," Sirius ordered, "Keep everyone clear from the floo and give it to Molly, if you can. Put it on a table, no one stays in contact with it for long. Got it?"

"Got it."

"I'm going to the Special Operations Offices now. We'll be right there."

He hung up and Harry turned to his friends, "He's got his mirror on him. Bar the door and don't let anyone in unless I message you first."

George took the mirror and Fred barred the room shut.

Hermione vetoed herself into going with Harry to talk to the adults. They ran downstairs and he threw the diary on the coffee table, before they went to explain what was happening to Mrs. Weasley. She was terrified by what he revealed, but they all rushed into the living room at the floo firing for the first time.

The twelve year old was relieved when the Hard Charger was the first one to come through, "Grandpa Percy!"

The Peverell lord took a couple of steps in Harry's direction and dropped to a knee to grab the boy in a hug. After a moment he pulled away already casting diagnostic spells on him, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Harry insisted quickly.

"Did you touch it?" He demanded as the floo fired again, even as the spells showed that Harry hadn't had any contact with the dark magic.

"Just for Gin to hand it over and to put it on the coffee table."

"Did anyone else?"

"Only Gin. Pettigrew planted it in her room," He confessed.

"Well, give the boy a medal and an apprenticeship," Theseus declared jovially as he picked the horcrux up and the floo fired signalling Sirius' arrival.

"Did she engage with it?" Percy demanded with an eye roll.

"She wrote in it," Harry admitted slowly, "And she said it talked back."

Molly gasped, clearly horrified, and the vampire felt horrible for the witch, even as he patted Harry's cheek, then stood to confer with the two wizards, "Let's send the rest of the kids to Hogsmeade. Molly, get Ginny for us."

The woman nodded and hurried up the stairs.

Theseus sighed, "We'll have to bring her in for an examination, if her magic engaged with it."

"Ginny didn't do anything!" Harry yelled, "She had no idea what it was!"

The Commander jumped a bit, startled by the boy he was just praising going to tear him a new one. Surprised he turned to his mentor, unsure what he'd said. It made him feel better when the vampire looked just as confused.

Harry's near compulsive need to be polite and respectful was ingrained from living with the Dursleys. It frustrated him more often than Percy appreciated it, but it took a moment to get over the shock at his grandson's voice raising so vehemently. That it was directed at Theseus, who had clearly been moving up in terms of Harry's admiration, along with Tina, since they met, only astounded him more, "Harry…"

Then Hermione jumped in too, "He's right! She can't be punished for writing in a diary!"

That was when it struck him, "Oh. Guys, no." He shook his head and grabbed Harry's shoulder, "She's not in trouble, son. She needs to be examined by a healer."

Harry visibly relaxed under hand and Percy turned his attention back to Sirius, "Preferably Cissy and Andy. Could they meet Molly and Arthur at St. Mungo's? I'm sure your father and Remus can manage the rest."

"On it," Sirius agreed, moving to the floo.

He turned back to Harry, "Alright?"

His grandson nodded slowly, just as Molly came running back down the stairs.

"They barred the door and won't come out!"

The vampire sighed and judged Harry with a look.

"Well, we didn't know what was going to happen!"

"Go tell them to come out!"

"They'll just think you're forcing me to," Harry admitted and reached a hand out for Sirius, "I need your mirror."

The Head Auror handed it over confused, even as he finished explaining what was happening to his father, and they all watched as Harry used it to communicate with his own mirror. The Slytherin explained where everyone was going to go, the rest of them to Hogsmeade and Ginny to the doctor, before they all heard the rest start to emerge upstairs. Taking his mirror back, the animagus shook his head at his godson.

Percy just rolled his eyes and demanded, "Where did you see Pettigrew in the vision?"

"Only in Gin's room," Harry admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, "But he's been impersonating their pet, Scabbers, for years."

"I'm going to start casting tracking charms," Sirius headed up the stairs quickly.

Arthur was summoned to meet them at the hospital and the Special Operations team on call started pouring into the Burrow. Ginny and Molly took off once the entire team was clear of the floo, then Sirius started sending the kids to his house and Remus. Hermione and Ron went first, but as the twins started getting ready to go, Theseus got concerned for Harry.

The upcoming second year was leaning on a wall and rubbing at his forehead. His eyes were glazed and he flinched several times when he tried to look up into the room. The elf flagged Percy, "Is he okay?"

All it took was one look at his grandson and the vampire fled his conversation with Nymphadora about extended use of animagus forms. He kneeled in front of Harry and encouraged the boy to look at him, "Talk to me, son. What's wrong?"

"My head," He choked out, his hand clutched at his forehead, "Looking anywhere hurts."

Gellert only got migraines when he used his sight too much, along with… Percy hissed when Harry's nose started to bleed too and he threw open his mating bonds, although he wasn't supposed to at work. Albus had already been summoned, since he was a consultant on the horcrux case, so at least he knew where to send Harry after warning his husband.

"Well, you're only twelve," He noted, stopping the bleeding with a quick healing spell, "And you did just get a fully embodied vision. Let's get you to Nurmengard and Grandpa Gel."

"'Kay," Harry slurred the word, just wanting the pain in his head to stop.

"Adrenaline is a powerful thing," Theseus felt bad for the little guy, but he was shocked he'd lasted this long after engaging such powerful magic at twelve.

"You did so well, pup," Sirius told him, pulling Harry into a hug. When the floo fired announcing his uncle's arrival, he also felt when his godson's entire body flinched against him.

Albus saw the reaction and felt awful. He let the twins hug Harry goodbye and saw them off through the floo network, before taking Harry outside with Percy. They asked if he could portkey by himself and the boy agreed, readjusting his wand from his back pocket and into the interior of his leather jacket.

The fae and vampire stayed outside until they confirmed with their siren mate that he'd touched down at the castle and stumbled past the veil into the garden. Once he was safe with Gellert, Albus finally took his first breath since his brother had alerted him to the situation across their familial bond, "Oh my fucking God."

"I know."

"He shouldn't have been within a mile…"

Percy sighed, "Handled it better than most adults would have."

"Minus barricading the other kids," He reminded.

That made his mate snort and grin, "He was going to protect his own."

"What the fuck do we do now?"

"Now… We get to go drop the diary off at Loch Versailles," Percy huffed, "I do not look forward to the old man's righteousness."

Gellert couldn't get past the mountain veil of Nurmengard, but he'd planted himself right by the gate when Harry touched down. He threw it open and wasn't surprised when the twelve year old all but collapsed inside and into him. By the time he was inside the warding his nose was bleeding again and the previous Dark Lord quickly cast a blackout spell over his fortress.

His grandson was so disoriented that it was easier to just pick him up and carry him over to the swing where Severus already had enough potions to heal and numb a dragon. Harry tried to cooperate as best as he was able, but the sight of the potions made him more nauseous, and they had to take care of that first. Luckily Severus had a sixth sense about why Harry didn't take the potion for pain and handed him something for his stomach first.

With his son in such bad shape it was no surprise when neither of them said a word until the boy was unconscious, his head in Gellert's lap on his large swing in the garden. They'd healed his nose and given him dreamless sleep, so both were sure he wouldn't be waking up until the next morning. Hopefully by then Pettigrew would be squatting his arse in Azkaban, if the gods were willing.

Severus sighed, sitting on the swing next to them, staring out at the rainbow colored fireflies that emerged early with the dark illusion of night, "Now it's just the locket and…"

There was certainly no need to make his son-in-law finish, "How comes the potion?"

"Something's not right," He admitted, "We can't get it… right."

Gellert hummed, running a hand through Harry's hair, "Have you thought about showing it to him?"

"What if he figures it out?"

"So he knows. We can't hide it forever."

"I…" The young vampire took a deep breath, before exhaling, "Maybe."

They talked for several more hours, until night actually came around, about their expectations concerning the cave and Pettigrew. Finally, Severus took Harry upstairs to James' old suite and room, so that they could both go to sleep, for however long that could last for the vampire. Gellert stayed in the garden, in no way surprised by his mates being home so late, not after their case's big break.

Once Sev and Harry were safely inside he did duck in once to get his stash, needing something to calm his jittery nerves once he didn't have to be calm for the Potions Master. Usually joints were Percy's thing and not his, but he went ahead and rolled several, figuring that the two were going to need help relaxing too. It was easier to just do them all the same.

It was just after eleven when the two arrived and threw open their bonds as soon as they touched down. He appraised both as they cut through the garden quickly, already throwing jackets over iron chairs, along with their dress shirts. Both were as exhausted as their grandson had been.

"Is Miss Weasley alright?"

"She's fine," Percy disclosed, relieved when Albus flicked his thumb like a lighter and lit a joint for each of them. After an inhale he continued, "She'd had it so briefly, one session with Cissy and she was cleared."

"The diary is with the others in Loch Versailles," Albus noted, stretching to lay out next to Gellert. He inhaled as well, but then hissed, "There's no sign of Pettigrew at the Burrow. He put it there a while ago and cleared out to God only knows where."

"You'll find him," He encouraged, "We thought the diary was in the wind."

"Yeah and Harry almost broke his third eye to find that," Percy ground out.

"Not exactly, pretty kitty," Gellert corrected him, "He was overwhelmed by the experience, but it did occur naturally."

"He wasn't seeking it out?" Albus was surprised.

"Nope," The siren shrugged, "Call it lucky or gifted, it was just meant to be."

"One less thing to worry about, then," Percy noted.

“He’s alright, then?”

“Fast asleep with Severus,” He assured, “It overstimulated him mentally, emotionally, and physically, but he’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“What now?” Albus pondered.

“We’ll get him back in classes,” Percy proposed, “And wait on Reggie to be available.”

And get Harry back in classes they did. His schedule was basically an inversion of the previous year’s classes, starting the week off with Defense, two study periods, and History of Magic on Mondays and Wednesdays, and then Transfiguration, a study period, Charms, and Herbology on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays started off with two hours of potions and then an hour Flying before lunch.

There was considerably less free time though, as he also added two clubs in the form of their History club for two hours on Mondays and Wednesdays, as well as his father’s Dueling Club for the same amount of time on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Remus chuckled when the lions and snakes agreed that History club, which became informally known as band practice, was the only reason they stayed awake until Astronomy at ten on Wednesdays, which was the only class that stayed the same.

In addition to the two clubs, Harry also had to add in two hours for Quidditch Practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, when he was made the team’s seeker. Blaise and Draco tried out as well, but their smaller stature just meant they weren’t quite as efficient as chasers just yet, despite their clear talent, and they were all but ordered to try out again the next year, when the pair would have more equal footing. Everyone was still thrilled for the new seeker for Slytherin, despite his father and Head of House’s threats that it had best not affect his grades.

Cedric was thrilled for him to be placed on the team, though he’d claim to miss his first apprentice, even as he geared up to take another. It was a thrilling consolation prize then, when Rolf Scamander was the only apt seeker of the new first years to the program, and Madam Hooch allowed them to pair off despite the two both being in Hufflepuff. The newest addition to the badgers also joined their band of friends, which thrilled Cedric even more, since he wasn’t representing their house alone any more.

Rolf’s cousin, Luna, also joined their group and Harry loved her quirky nature from the moment the Ravenclaw showed up in the Shrieking Shack, along with Ginny showing up as everyone knew she would. No one was surprised when the youngest Weasley followed in the family tradition and charged into the lion’s den. She wound up being invited into the Quidditch Apprenticeship program too and was working under Slytherin chaser Graham Montague.

Harry’s first Quidditch match was going to be on the second weekend in November and he couldn’t wait. They were facing off against Hufflepuff, which led to a lot of trash talk between himself and Cedric during band practice, and had Remus only rolling his eyes. The entire friend group was split right down the middle in terms of support, but it was all in competitive fun.

Albus watched carefully as the first two months of term came and went. Halloween approached far faster than he would like, although he did end up having an interesting conversation with Harry, when he found the twelve year old wandering that night. He hadn’t been expecting it, as he’d just needed to take a walk to get rid of restless energy, but sure enough the boy had been sitting by the lake in his pajamas and leather jacket just after curfew.

He wouldn’t have even known that the second year was there, if he hadn’t chosen to come out of his invisible state, but he sat down beside him on the lakeside. It was a Saturday anyway, no reason Harry couldn’t sleep in tomorrow. Instead he just sat down on the lakeside after the night’s festivities ended, “Couldn’t sleep?”

Harry shrugged, “Everyone danced around me all day. Didn’t strike me as to why, until I ran into Pops on the way to the feast.”

That was surprising. He’d admit that one eye had been on Harry all day, in case he needed any of them, but Albus wasn’t planning to shame the twelve year old for it, “What happened there?”

“Nothing, I just saw him and realized…” Harry took a deep breath and turned to study his grandfather for a few long moments, before he finally confessed, “I… All the Dursleys ever told me was that my parents died in a car crash. I never even…”

“Ahh,” Albus nodded and didn’t mention the fact that Percy was in the castle growling murderous threats, but he certainly understood his mate’s perspective, “There is nothing wrong with you having a pleasant connection to the holiday, Harry. I can honestly say that’s what James and Lily would have wanted.”

“Yeah, but I should have at least remembered… Last year I didn’t even really know the day, there was so much new information, but after going to Godric’s Hollow…”

“They would have much rather you remembered them for all the days they lived,” He promised, “Then on the day they died.”

Harry hummed and they chatted for a while longer, before Albus brought him back home, so he could sleep in his room for the night. Percy had calmed by then, though he was more motivated than ever to get that locket and Pettigrew. They all discussed it and agreed to revisit the issue of the horcrux removal potion with Severus.

Their grandson was a brilliant potioneer and all three of them seriously thought he’d be able to contribute to the potion's creation. The four of them argued about it for the next week, but by Friday they had given Harry a special pass to read about necromancy and horcruxes in the restricted section. Given the complexity of the potion information that they handed over, they knew it would take him some time to put it all together, but Gellert was back to keeping a close eye on the twelve year old with his sight.

That weekend they went back to the cliffside and Reggie was so close to being able to come through that Percy was pissy for the next week, because they just weren’t quite there yet. It got to the point that Theseus begged Tina to have him come and consult on one of her cases, because he promised the witch was the only person who could deal with him when he was like this. The Director came through and the vampire was shipped back to them from the States Friday of the next week, his mood greatly improved.

And sure enough, when they went back to the cliffside, it had been thirteen years. The weather on the seaside location was seemingly reflective of their circumstances, as it was raining and the water below was rough to a dire point. Even the sky above was dark and the ground they tried to walk on treacherously slick.

Both Albus and Gellert were clinging to either side of Percy to keep from tumbling off the cliffside, as their mate’s veins darkened to pitch black and his nails turned to onyx claws when he engaged with his necromancer roots. The space around his eyes became dark as well, and his usual lavender blue lightened to a haunting silver, almost white color. Albus was fascinated.

The younger wizards were shocked, since they were touching him, when they were able to see Reggie too. He looked just like he had before his disappearance; curly black hair shorter than Sirius’ as it fell just below his ears, and silver eyes staring at them sheepishly. Apparently he’d died in a black turtleneck and slacks of the same color, because that’s what he appeared to them in now.

Having died at only eighteen, his appearance was positively boyish, as he raised a hand to wave at them awkwardly, as only Regulus Arcturus Black could manage, “Hi, Uncle Percy.”

“Reg,” His mate acknowledged, the small smile on his face impossibly fond, “Uncle Albus and Uncle Gellert can see you too. Say hi.”

The apparition glanced down at the ground before looking back to each of them and it was clear that he would have been blushing if he could, “Hi.”

“Hi, sweetie,” Gellert managed to get out around tears.

“Hey, Reg,” Albus smiled at him.

“So,” Percy arched a brow at his ghostly godson, “What happened?”

“I found out he had a horcrux inside the cave,” Regulus confessed, “And I… Decided to play the hero.”

“Now that I believe.”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Percy.”

“It’s done now, kid. Death does not negotiate,” The vampire noted, taking a deep breath. He demanded after a moment, “How do you get in?”

“Don’t bother, I got it out,” Reggie explained hurriedly, “To do so, someone had to sacrifice themself, so I took the crazy old bat’s house elf with me and had him take it to Grimmauld Place. Pops was waiting there.”

The knowledge that Orion had gone down trying to aid his son was no shock, but the vampire couldn’t help his growl, “That son of a bitch forget what backup means?”

“Percy,” Albus called him off as he saw the boy who’d given up his life trying to do the right thing flinch.

“I’m so sorry. I should have been smarter. I wish…”

Reggie had always been the most like Theseus in his sensitivity and Percy crumbled at the sheer emotion he could hear in the boy’s voice, “Hey, you died a hero, kid. Someone would have had to make that sacrifice and I hate that it was you, but you did a great thing.”

A small smile appeared on their nephew’s face and the boy who hadn’t even made it out of school confessed, “I didn’t even tell him what he was walking into… Talk about getting a mouthful on the other side. Don’t even know who was worse, him or Lils, when she got her hands on me.”

Albus snorted, “I can only imagine.”

“She says that she fully expects a seance with Harry in two years.”

Gellert chuckled, “My shock knows no bounds.”

“James says you’re all dumbarses for thinking Sirius the traitor for a moment.”

Percy had to allow that, “Anyone know where Peter is? So I can make it up to him by reckoning that piece of shit.”

“Not a clue. He’s put spells on himself to block our spirits.”

“Nothing is in the cave, then?” The Ministry consultant confirmed.

“Only pain, suffering, and a cavern.”

“Get out of here, kid. Go be with the others,” Percy instructed, pulling out his wand, “I’ll destroy the cave, so it’s not a threat to anyone else.”

“Thanks, Uncle Percy.”

“And come around to talk to your dad sometime,” He ordered, “I’m going to tell your old man the same thing.”

“Got it,” Reggie said firmly, before his spirit started to disappear from the cliffside, before it came back quickly, “Hey! You tell my heir to the Quidditch throne that he’s going to kick the piss out of them tomorrow. And we’re all watching!”

Percy scoffed but agreed, before his nephew left completely. All three of them sent tremors to completely destroy the cavern beneath their feet and quickly apparated into the alleyway entrance to Diagon Alley. They didn’t go in, of course, and instead made their way just a few blocks over to Grimmauld Place.

The vampire had to disengage with his necromancy so that he didn’t scare the no-majs bustling around the city, but when they got to the ancestral dwelling of the Black family, he cast a containment spell ten feet around them. As soon as he engaged with his necromancy once more, it didn’t take any effort at all to find Ori, the wizard’s spirit standing close enough for Percy to reach out and slap silly, if he’d physically been able. He knew instantly that was the point and just glared harder for it, “You dumb bastard.”

A smirk was his only reply for a long moment, as the spitting image of Sirius in thirty years, with a dark beard a bit longer than Albus’ but still trim, with silver streaks running through it and his shoulder length locks, just stared back. He had on his favorite jeans, a white dress shirt, and that damn brown leather bomber jacket that he’d sworn for decades he’d die in, so at least he got that right, when he drawled, “Well, Abby always said that one day it was going to be Reggie and I’d never live it down.”

“You piece of shit,” Percy chuckled darkly, “I don’t even know if I want to punch you or hug you.”

“Well, you can’t do either,” The spirit snickered, “So, point goes to me.”

“Fuck you,” He cursed, even as he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Sirius would have enjoyed it.”

“I’m so sorry,” He sombered quickly at the reminder of what his oldest godson had endured while he licked his wounds in the States.

Orion’s head tilted, “Why? That wasn’t your fault. Shit, I can’t even believe Abby didn’t run to you next. Left that tosser to you in my will!”

“You didn’t,” Percy scoffed in disbelief.

“I, Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do leave control of the Black family and all its privileges and responsibilities to Aberforth Dumbledore in the event of my untimely demise,” The apparition recalled verbatim, “And I leave my mate in the custody of one Henry Percival Graves Potter, because I don’t know who else will put up with his unruly arse… Unless, of course, one Minerva McGonagall decides to come around.”

“Well, that happened,” Percy told him, although he was sure the man knew.

“And thank Frigg; it was about fucking time,” Orion noted, before he sobered himself and passed on, “Lily’s sorry. She wishes she would have listened to you.”

“She doesn’t get to take the easy way out. Tell her to say it to my face in two years,” Percy instructed, then he reminded his best friend, “I told you to get your fucking daughter in line.”

“Well, maybe if you’d have gotten the previous generation in line,” The fallen siren sassed right back, “We might have had better bloody luck!”

Albus finally couldn’t hold his reactions back anymore and rolled his eyes, “I take exception to that.”

His brother-in-law startled for a moment, but then seemed rejuvenated by him jumping in, “Oh, good! I wasn’t sure they could see me.” He turned his attention to the older Dumbledore brother, pointing at him aggressively, “The next time you and your brother aren’t so far up each other’s arses your noses bleed, I will come back and drag you to Helheim personally!”

There was no time wasted in him turning on Gellert, “And you haven’t really done anything, but you’ve got to stay on top of that kid. He's got his own mini-army and, you mark my words, it’s only going to get worse! He’s a born mastermind, who covets the double-agent schtick because of Sev!”

Once Ori had said what he needed to say, it took no time whatsoever to get into Grimmauld Place, and find the locket with his guidance. One stunned house elf later and they were back outside with the horcrux, saying their goodbyes, though it felt far too soon for Percy. They told him all about their exchange with Reggie and the previous Black matriarch did reiterate that all the family’s lost would be at Harry’s Quidditch match the next day.

As the three living wizards were getting ready to portkey to Loch Versailles, Orion called for their attention once more, “Tell that son of mine that nothing enabled me to die happier, then knowing his sons were going to end up just like him.”

Percy snorted, as he’d heard his friend wish that on his first born a million times, when Sirius was storming away after one fight or another, “Will do.”

With the last of the horcruxes gathered in the tombs of Loch Versailles, Albus summoned Fawkes to him, and his familiar scorched them all to ash using phoenix fire. Given their destruction a trial would begin in earnest for Tom Riddle, as he existed captured within Quirrell. And Pettigrew was officially the last piece of the puzzle.

With the knowledge that his entire family was watching, saying that Hufflepuff team was decimated in Harry’s first Quidditch match was a massive understatement, and he was left holding the snitch after an impressive capture that included standing on his broom. Percy shouldn’t have been able to tell James and Lily’s spirits apart after only eleven years in the afterlife, but one was so twitchy and nervous during the entire match, and the other was so loud and boisterous, that it was impossible not to know. Reggie was just as excited as the vampire’s son, while Orion was nearby rolling his eyes at all three of the kids.

One week after his grandson’s first Quidditch match, Aberforth Dumbledore was there to welcome two new members into the Black family, both his brother and Percy at his side. November 21st became the birthday of Rigel Archer and Lyra Hope Black, much to the unyielding excitement of the family and Harry’s band of friends at Hogwarts, and the two screaming babes were utterly perfect. Their birth meant that Harry’s second Yule with the family was just as exuberant as the first, if not more so, and no one had been expecting the party at the newly unveiled Potter house to be as chaotic as it was.

All of Harry’s band, all sixteen, were at the party, along with their families. The entire party wound up breaking in just about every guest room in the Potter and Black residences, as most were too spirited to leave by the end of it. Little Hermione was ecstatic that her parents had been invited to the party and Percy made sure to introduce them to Jacob Kowalski, Tina’s brother-in-law, who had decades of experience surviving as a no-maj in proximity to the magical world.

The kids went back to school and it was the middle of January when Harry came into their suite with the corrected horcrux removal potion. It was six am, Albus was at his staff meeting, and it was the only day this week that Gellert had managed to sleep past him getting up. Percy knew instantly that Harry hadn’t wanted to deal with the sensation that the Flaring Fiend and Flaming Flamingo would have created, as he slid the binder to research across their kitchen table.

It was the first time he knew of the boy actively using his sight, since the Pettigrew vision.

“It’s fixed.”

“You sound confident,” Percy noted, flipping through the changes he’d made.

“It’s going to work.”

His grandson had certainly managed to make it as close to full proof as they would get it. He also nearly doubled the time it would take to brew in order to do so. Still, it would be ready by the next New Year. Sev would manage it.

“You alright?”

Harry shrugged, “I want it out… It’s going to be a year though, so I’m dealing with it. My shield keeps it from being used against me.”

“It does,” Percy studied him, “If you wanted to talk to Aunt Cissy…”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, “I might just do that.”

The vampire couldn’t say for sure if Harry was sneaking out to Hogsmeade, but over the next month the dark air that had surrounded him that morning in the Headmaster’s suite dissipated. By the time he showed up to his son-in-law’s Dueling Club to do a demonstration with Theseus and Gilderoy Lockheart, the Slytherin was the brightest beam in the packed Great Hall, where Albus and Minerva were sitting in the stands with the children to help supervise due to the sheer volume of students that had shown up. It was bound to be quite a show.

Harry and his band had taken the seats surrounding the Headmaster and his deputy, but Theseus couldn’t tell in his speculation if they were just sitting near Harry’s grandfather, or if they were cutting them off from interrupting. After an extensive investigation there were three members of the Special Operations team, the other two being led by Percy’s apprentice Nymphadora Tonks, who had a warrant in hand and were waiting to arrest Lockheart. Of course, they’d decided to have a little fun first.

Several of the young ladies were cheering for the dreamboat, but even they quickly changed sides when Severus began to absolutely humiliate the man. Harry, Draco, and Blaise couldn’t keep straight faces as they got entirely too much satisfaction out of the encounter. It certainly wasn’t difficult to get the best of Lockheart.

After the young vampire got bored, Theseus took his turn, and everyone enjoyed that display as well. The Lord Commander got bored faster than the Defense professor however, and it only took half the time before he passed their dummy over to Percy. He couldn’t help but speculate that Sev had been primarily motivated by the fact that Harry was watching; he knew because his turn was similarly encouraged.

He decimated Lockheart, but as soon as the children started to grow bored of the man being made to look like a fool, he moved to shut the demonstration down. What happened next really should have been something he was expecting, but he hadn’t thought of it. After all, they were just doing this to amuse Harry and prove Lockheart was an incompetent fool.

It was, of course, his grandson who cupped his hands around his mouth and gave the initial shout of, “The Lord Commander versus the Hard Charger!”

The roar that broke out among their audience suggested that the children weren’t bored any longer. He looked over at Albus, hoping his mate would end the night, but the fae only arched his brow. Sharing a look with Theseus, they both shrugged and got into position.

It only occurred to them after the duel started that the exchange felt like a bid for Harry’s admiration, then suddenly the duel was all but a fight to the death. While it might have taken Percy an hour, he finally got the best of his oldest by using his elf nature against him and casting a sun blinding spell at him, effectively putting him on his ass before taking his wand. Everyone cheered and These was already shaking the spell off when he went over to pick him up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw the moment that Harry went to shout something else, and a glance in the other direction showed Severus go tense, though no one else would have noticed it. They both knew he was about to call for them to duel and, even if he’d never admit it, the older vampire knew that the Defense professor didn’t want to lose in front of his son. He wasn’t even being conceited by assuming that, but James had gone to his grave wanting to beat him just once, and it had never happened. Sev was great, but he wasn’t better than a century old duelist who fought with his life on the line regularly.

Luckily, in this instance, both his mate and the man’s deputy were more merciful. Minerva reached out smooth as silk and seized Harry by the mouth to keep him quiet, while Albus surged to his feet, “And with ten minutes for everyone to get to bed on time. How about one more round of applause for all of our demonstrators?!”

Percy saw the moment Harry licked the witch’s hand to make her let go and it made him snort.

Still, all the kids jumped to their feet to cheer wildly, before they promptly started to file out of the stands. Harry bounced over and hugged him, as well as shaking hands with Theseus, before he disappeared leading his band out of the hall and to bed. They waited until all the kids were clear of the entryway before arresting Lockheart as he moved to make a quick exit, which resulted in only Severus, Minerva, Albus, and Percy left behind.

“Well, that was a spectacle,” The witch noted.

Severus snorted, “I can’t wait to see the headlines tomorrow.”

Both the professors wandered off to start their rounds making sure everyone was in bed, while Albus turned to his vampire mate, “Well, his idolatry knows no bounds.”

Percy chuckled, “I can’t wait to see what he manages when the teen years start.”

“Merlin, preserve us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is third year, then we're onto fourth. Not sure how many chapters the tournament year will be, but I'm speculating at least two. Third year should look a lot like this one as one big chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a hundred pages later... Third year.

After the new house debuted at Yule, they didn’t end up moving in until the summer started, which was a transition that his son hated from the day they started packing until Harry came up to spend his first night in Sev’s apartment. Albus wanted to make it better, but Percy kept reminding him that the Headmaster’s suite was really too small, when Harry wanted his friends over or to keep him occupied. Hogwarts was a wonderland for the kids, but the suite was just too tiny for the four of them, four familiars, and the inevitable overflow.

If it wasn’t Draco and Neville, who had finally just asked to live with his godparents full time in Hogsmeade, visiting from the village, or Blaise when he flooed in with Binta near every weekend, it was the Weasley crew and the rest of Harry’s larger band coming to call. Hermione started taking the bus to the Leaky Cauldron so she could floo in, as soon as she qualified for a bus pass, while Percy’s nieces came and went as pleased them, along with Newt’s grandchildren. The Diggory house became the older part of the band's hideout, as the only child sheltered the twins, Angelina, and Roger from their hoards of siblings, while everyone from Harry's year downward tended toward the Potter House.

The move was a real experience. Harry found out that Percy had over fifty collectible cars when his mate moved them from the basement of Nurmengard to the underground garage of the new place. Managed to talk the vampire into giving him a Trans Am that he'd bought for James back in the day, when they'd discovered Lily was pregnant actually, and his bloody mate promised that it would do all the things Sirius' motorcycle could.

Albus still wasn't happy that he'd only been able to put it off until Harry was sixteen.

But, by the time his grandson’s birthday party ended and their yearly siege upon Diagon Alley for school supplies was wrapped up, they were settled back in the Headmaster's suite. Draco, Neville, and Blaise had been forced to stay in due to having homework they needed to finish, so two weeks after his party, Harry was amusing himself in his room. 

Boy, was he ever.

Percy was wrapping up his paperwork for Lockheart's trial on the center cushion of the sofa, the coffee table covered in reports and transcripts, while Albus tried to get Harry's schedule to look less brutal. Gellert was in the middle of his required hours trying to find something with his sight to move their hunt for Pettigrew along, but that was about as rewarding as ever, and he was clearly just about done for the day. All the more they didn't actually object to a distraction when it came to call.

There was a sound, a bit like a stampede from Harry's room, and all three met glances at Ariana's excited squeal. There was no doubt that his sister, who Harry was creeping closer to in age by the minute, was the Little Prince's spy in the apartment. The painting that Harry had Aberforth create was a perfect replica of his bedroom, so the youngest Dumbledore sibling could hang out in there with him, and they were thick as thieves.

She told him everything.

Sure enough by the time they all glanced up the hall a translucent, blue tinted, stag was erupting from Harry's bedroom door. The barrier flew open and he came tearing down the hall behind the prancing patronus. Screaming the entire way.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!!"

Over the last year he'd largely outgrown his body's habit of putting his enthusiasm before his feet. It came back in the joviality of the moment. Luckily Percy reached out to grab him by James' favorite hoodie, bringing him to a halt, and sending the teen spinning to face the Headmaster and Gellert.

"I've gotta tell Pops!"

Albus watched as the patronus used his last statement as a message and pranced off to deliver it over the top of his glasses, "Well, that's done."

Harry collapsed utterly delighted next to Percy, "Best day ever!"

The vampire scoffed, signing a few more papers, "What memory did you use?"

"The night I met all of you.”

Gellert hummed and Albus was grateful for a ready reason to change the subject. None of them liked to revisit what Harry endured before that night. They'd talked about the abuse with Harry, but none of the three had lessened in the knowledge that the Dursleys would be eaten.

“Well, not to ruin the moment,” He raised the schedule he'd found on their desk, which had been added to the suite last year. Three grown men and a twelve year old, they had more papers lying around than a Ministry department, and no one could find anything, “But, I got to looking at this.”

“Pops approved it.”

“And I’m sure Minerva did too,” He repeated, “But I still outrank both of them with one opinion.”

Harry groaned, but drug himself over. Gesturing to the parchment, he insisted, “It’s fine.”

“You’re trying to keep Flying when it’s typically dropped, to give you three electives, not two,” Albus sat back, taking his glasses off, “And you’ve got six hours of Quidditch practice on top of it. You’re thirteen.”

“And staying busy,” Harry noted, pointing toward the charm that had just disappeared.

“Don’t throw up the patronus,” Albus sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Harry… Yes, you now have access to your full range of magic. That’s fabulous.”

“Just because you can,” Gellert commented while staring into his Crystal Ball on the corner table, “Doesn’t mean you should, Little Prince.”

Harry huffed at the siren jumping in.

“Just because you have the range,” Albus insisted for the millionth time, “Doesn’t mean you have the longevity! You are…”

“Thirteen,” Harry chorused, “I know.”

“There is such a thing as too much too soon, Harry.”

“I just think you’re being ridiculous over one extra elective,” He argued, “Quidditch covers the number flying hours I have to log for the class, so I don’t have homework from it.”

“Alright, let’s look at this a different way. You have twenty hours of class a week,” Albus listed off each unit with a finger, “Seven hours a week from clubs, and six from practice, twelve for study period, and the prison basic of fifteen hours a week for meals. So, by all accounts, I should be paying you.”

Harry rolled his eyes despite the math being sound, “I thought school was supposed to be work?”

“Don’t get sassy,” Albus insisted, “You have nine hours of free time on here per week. And I will hedge my bets to the tilt that the hour after every day of Dueling Club goes to investigating in your father’s lab, while the hour before Care for Magical Creatures is tea with Hagrid, so you’re down to six.”

“Alright, your math is sound,” Harry agreed, “But you’re assuming I’d actually take twelve hours in study period and that doesn’t become the expectation until my fifth year.”

“Then why is it on here?”

“The old timers are going into their fifth year,” Harry shrugged, “We were seeing what it would look like for us, tentatively. The expectation is to work Monday and Tuesday, then have Wednesday afternoons and Thursday mornings off. So, my free time is up to eleven.”

"Thirteen," Albus corrected, knowing he couldn't count the father-son time against Harry truly.

"Well," Harry hissed slightly, "Pops and McGonagall suggested that I make those two hours a small internship on public works projects. Just those two hours!"

"Harry!"

“Look, okay…” The third year geared up to make his case and Albus glanced over to the sight of both his mates smirking, “I have twenty-two hours with three electives and the internship, bringing me in right at the allowed twenty-two for classes.”

“It’s twenty-two allowed,” Albus reminded him, “With the expectation that you’ll drop at least two electives without penalty after aptitude is determined!”

"And yet Hermione has twenty hours from adding three electives," He insisted, crossing his arms, "With Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Care for Magical Creatures! But, she's not getting dragged before the worry wart procession!"

"She's next on the list," The Chief Warlock insisted with a small flinch, "But, two of those classes are magically inactive."

The thirteen year old groaned.

"Having a full twenty hours of active classes makes a difference," Albus insisted, "Harry, honey, she's dropping Flying and replacing it with Care for Magical Creatures, which is decidedly less active, and the other two are also theoretical."

“It’s called bootstrapping, Grandpa,” Harry replied sweetly, “You taught the method to McGonagall, after all.”

Twinkling blue eyes cut up at him, but the Headmaster was forced to instruct, “Continue.”

“We cut back hours for Band Practice from four hours to three and it’s all on Monday nights to keep us up until Astronomy at ten,” Harry explained, “Dueling Club is four, to make seven, and practice is six, so thirteen out of the allowed fifteen for clubs gives me the two extra hours to stay maxed out in classes, and even that becomes eighteen in fifth year.”

“The expectation is that you will have no more than twelve hours in clubs, after you drop at least one,” The older wizard succumbed to a sigh, “Illustrated by the fact that eighteen is only allowed in the case of a prefect.”

“I repeat,” Harry shrugged, “Bootstrapping. It works and the schedule isn’t as bad as you thought.”

“It’ll be brutal in two years too,” Albus appraised him, as they avoided talking about the future too much in the last two years, everyone just trying to get Harry integrated into the family. But, he was thirteen now and the argument had been an active battle all summer, “Any chance that’s a position you’ve come to your senses and are gunning for?”

“I told you, I can’t. Dad didn’t want me to.”

“Well, you’ve got to rebel a little somehow,” The Gryffindor insisted for the millionth time, looking at the changes Harry had made again, “It might as well be this.”

“Funny,” Harry noted, reclipping his pen on his belt loop after he drew out the schedule , “He said the same thing about the three of you on a different topic.”

Percy snorted.

Albus just rolled his eyes, but noted, “You’re in the running, if you change your mind… And everybody knows you’re a shoe in for Quidditch Captain next year. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed.”

“Well, I’m not going the prefect route,” Harry dismissed, glancing at the schedule once more as he strolled away.

“Well, you’ve got two years to think about it.”

Knowing they’d been going round that bin for months, Percy got ready to jump in once they seemed over the worst of the schedule talk with Harry victorious in getting his way, but Blaise burst through the portrait. He didn't even bother to feign surprise when they stumbled right back out in a vortex of excitement. The fae of their trio just gave up, arms and head falling onto the desk.

He had no doubt that scheduled Band Practice would cease to be a thing after this year all together. Harry wasn't calculating for the fact that he was easily projected to be Captain of both Quidditch, in just a year, as well as Dueling Club, which would turn that into a required six hour club in two years. If he followed in his mother's footsteps and became a prefect, then he was maxed out.

An extra elective and an internship were small additions now, but not when Harry was fully predicted to get advancements in every subject. He'd need everyone of those twelve hours in study period and they would probably need to drop the internship. Three full time extracurriculars was a hefty bit to ask of anyone, on top of twenty hours in class, plus the dozen for studying, and he would be worried about anyone.

"I hate being the bad guy."

Percy chuckled and stood up, coming over to rub his shoulders, "You are not the bad guy."

"He gets so irritated," The fae huffed, leaning back into his fingers, "If I even mention school."

"It's just your position, Copper Top," He could hear the grin in the vampire's voice, "And as you always lead with, he knows you outrank him and his allies in the fight."

"I don't…"

Gellert just cut him off, heading for his stash in the safe, "Talk about worrying for nothing. He always gets his way."

"And that's another thing! I swear that started out as a conversation about his dropping Flying, if he wanted to keep two clubs and practice! How the bloody hell did he leave here with an internship?!"

Percy couldn't stop snickering, "He and Hermione are gunning hard for Head Boy and Girl."

"Yeah," He got lost in the tension being worked out of his shoulders, before remembering that he was supposed to be irritated, "But, how did he pull that off?"

"Takes after Grandmummy that one."

Gellert rolled his eyes when they both judged him, but he couldn't truly object. Harry's neutral siren magic was growing in leaps and bounds, becoming more and more like his own everyday, even if Harry had a greater range in both light and dark directions. He was getting to that place where he could sell water to merpeople and gold to goblins.

It raised his hackles, honestly.

Catching his husband's thought, even as he just locked his pretty lips around the joint in hand, Percy succumbed to a sigh, "Baby boy, it's okay that he takes after you."

"He's gunning for Captain in two prominent clubs, advancement in all his classes, and the prefect position if Albus gets his way," Gellert reminded, "He takes far more after you two."

"G…" The vampire growled, frustrated with this argument, "Maybe on paper he looks like the prodigal son, but we all know his true extracurriculars are after ten pm."

Albus snorted, but he got up to sit on the other side of the window seat from his blonde mate, "He's a little dragon. You've got to make your peace with that."

"He's got a phoenix on one shoulder and a turul on the other," Gellert dismissed the notion the way he always did, but he scooted up a bit so that Percy could squeeze in behind him and leaned back on the vampire, "He can keep his dragons aloft in his third eye, just like the beasts of his ceiling."

"You would deny him the chance to be a dragon conqueror," The Headmaster hissed, "Because you abused the privilege?"

"Albus…"

"If I had a problem with my children being dragons," Their mate burst in, kissing the siren's neck, "Then, I wouldn't have married you."

"He's thirteen."

"And casting a corporeal patronus of Jimmy's likeness!" The consultant huffed, "What's your point?!"

"You're the only son of the Last Dragon and the Pirate Queen of Deep Mont's Fleet," Albus surmised, "You are not the only legacy he's going to have to contend with."

"I'm the one they'll hold him accountable for."

"He lives with you, has a room you decorated, and can charm the pants off anyone with one smirk!" Percy gruffed, utterly exasperated, "Baby boy, he is not asking for your permission, so just give him the damn Dragon's heir ring."

They'd been having the same argument since his père's gift the previous year. Gellert didn't want Harry cursed to answer for him, as if that wasn't the expectation already, and the older siren had been dragging his feet. Harry only had three more years before the seat became active again though, and then one more year before he was old enough to be the active lord for the family, once something happened to Bathilda.

Their mate was officially the last hurdle to having Harry fully situated in his future seats. And he was wearing down, but not fast enough. Eventually the boy was going to ask questions about what the Liberator did during the war.

"I'll think about it," He finally agreed.

And think about it he did. All night and until dawn broke the next day. Eventually even Percy just went to bed and left him to stew.

Harry had seen the lordship ring that currently resided with Gellert's paternal aunt. When she had married into the Bagshot family, the ring had been in the possession of Lord Gerhard Grindelwald, the Last Dragon. Or so he'd been dubbed before finally finding his mate in a young Nordic siren from Deep Mont.

Before Gellert had been born.

He'd worn the heir ring as a boy and walked through fields of dragons with his father, though never once were they burned. But, the lordship had only come under his control once he started rallying for his cause in 1920, and everyone knew the harm he'd done with the creatures. Mourning and having regrets proved he was human, but it didn't change what he'd done in the slightest.

Men burned. Women… Children.

When he lost control of his faction, and the dragons spooked from his control, there was no one who didn't suffer. After Nagini betrayed him, due to Credence's fall to Albus and Fawkes, he had been able to do nothing to contain the destruction wrought from his choices after Theseus got Percy out of Nurmengard. His own fae mate had known that it was time to take a stand against him.

Percy said in his escape note that he wouldn't have fought him, even after his escape. If his husband hadn't been isolating in Louisiana when Nagini uprooted his followers and the dragons reacted violently… Gellert always suspected that his husband would have changed his mind.

And he damn well should have.

He'd laid waste to everything that Percy swore to protect. Life, love, liberty. They had all burned when he tried to tame dragons to win a war.

No dragon could be tamed. And he didn't want to watch Harry be tempted by his path. To think that he could do better.

A thought he couldn't get out of his head as the sun breached the horizon. He heard his grandson’s door open and fiddled with the black and white dragon totem that his aunt had given him in Godric’s Hollow. When Harry appeared, having sprung up and his features sharpened just a bit to reveal the barest hint of the Prince cheekbones, while his hair was starting to grow out to match an old picture of Percy he’d found, Gellert had to laugh.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Harry didn’t even notice as he yawned and dropped down on the sofa, wiggling his way under the siren’s arm, “Morning, Grandpa.”

“Morning, darling.”

“Hey, Grandpa, I have a question.”

And suddenly he knew exactly why his mind refused to calm during the night. He could handle this. If Harry wanted that ring, it was his by rights. Letting him have it was only right, “Alright.”

It was no different than Severus showing him the Chamber. Just a part of history. Harry had only been determined to destroy that spell. He’d make the right choice with dragons too.

“Okay, when you cast Protego Diabolica, you’re using defensive dark magic…”

His entire mind went blank.

“... So, I was thinking…”

“You thought wrong.”

Harry just rolled his eyes, even grinning a little, before he sat up and turned to face his grandfather, legs crossed, “Come on, I’m serious. I really think…”

“You thought wrong.”

It was only when he said it the second time that his tone seemed to register to the thirteen year old. Sounded a bit like nails down a chalkboard, despite the fact that he was whispering, “Grandpa, I know it’s dark magic, but it’s also defensive. Using it could…”

“You don’t need to think anything about that spell!” Gellert finally shouted, shooting up from the sofa. He spun around to face Harry, hand going out for emphasis, “You are not learning about that spell! You are certainly not casting it! I don’t know what you’ve heard, but it brings nothing but death and ruin!  _ Forget it! _ ”

Percy watched the whole scene unfold from his place at the desk. He usually left his invisibility coat on the back of the chair to throw on going to work, but he’d decided to engage it the night before. Gellert had been spiralling and didn’t need to be left alone.

He’d genuinely thought Harry would pull him out of it, but then his grandson went the opposite way.

Seeing his husband panic and storm off was difficult enough, but watching the absolute heartbreak cross Harry’s face as he watched Gellert was worse. Big green eyes just stared after the siren, until he flinched when the door slammed to their bedroom.

It didn’t last long though. By the time the echo stopped a new emotion had bled into Harry’s eyes and it was one that the Ministry consultant recognized all too well. He was pissed.

Sleep still in his eyes, in sweatpants with his house name emblazoned in silver, and a snake wrapped around it, as well as a white wife beater and his wand in his waistband, alongside his natural hair of anarchy, Harry got his feelings hurt, then he swung the other way. Tongue in cheek he tisked just like he’d seen the invisible vampire do a million times, before he started forming a plan. When he shot up to stomp out the door, it seemed like as good a time as any to come out of hiding.

Two fingers sending a silencing spell toward the start of the hallway, a short and sharp whistle called his grandson to a halt. To Harry’s credit, he spun on his heels, and did a double take as he tried to figure out how he’d missed Percy. The vampire didn’t bother to explain, just putting another paper from the file he was reviewing down, before starting to read over the next, “Where’s that Peverell temper taking you so early in the morning?”

“Umm…”

“Not to your father’s or Hogsmeade. Jackass could have the audacity to show up,” Percy speculated, moving on to the next document, “Besides, everything would be far too flammable. The Chamber’s all stone from what you’ve told me, so you were probably heading there.”

Caramel cheeks tinted pink.

“Because, if the presumptuous fucking asshole won’t help you, you’ll just figure it out your damn self,” Throwing the file down and arms crossing over his chest, the Hard Charger appraised him, “How close am I?”

“I called him a presumptuous bloody tosser and said I’d bloody well figure it out myself,” Harry shrugged with a grin, “But, you know, you were close.”

“Mm-hmm,” He just studied the teenager for a moment, before he stood with a shrug, “Come on, then.”

Harry startled as his grandfather breezed by him, still in his own black sweats and tank from bed, “Where are we going?”

“To the kitchen for breakfast.”

He looked toward their fully stocked kitchen confused, but hurried after the vampire already making his way out of the portrait, “What about…”

Percy just waved him out, “They can get their own breakfast.”

Harry was confused. He answered the prompt questions of how he slept and what he had planned with the band that day animatedly. By the time they got to the kitchen off the entryway, he was forced to tickle the pear like always, but remained as confused as he’d been at home.

“So,” Percy finally prompted once they both had food, trying not to chuckle as the boy’s feelings kept crossing the empathic pathways he’d picked up over a hundred and ninety three years, “What’s this sudden interest in Protego Diabolica?”

“Well… I’ve been researching ways to remove the mark from Pops,” Harry appraised him cautiously as he divulged his theory, wary like the vampire might snap at any moment, and he knew instantly that his husband would end up regretting his outburst, “But, the problem with light magic is that it will cause harm to him too. I think defensive dark magic would work though.”

It was an interesting idea, certainly.

“From all the reports, the flames of Protego Diabolica aren’t aggressive unless they are engaged by the caster,” Harry explained, “I think it will remove Pops mark, if the rules were that he had to leave his service to Lord Voldemort behind him, to earn its removal.”

“Hmm,” Percy sat back for a moment to think through the implications in a way Harry couldn’t, because he didn’t know anything about the spell. Still, as his mind worked it over, the explanation didn’t answer a question that had sprung up, “Auror reports are public record, but they can only be viewed from the Ministry. How did you get those?”

Caught again, Harry’s cheeks stained pink, “I, uhh… Theseus made me copies and sent them over.”

The vampire snorted, “Of course, he did. I’ll handle that later.” He just studied Harry for a few minutes, but eventually the boy got over his nerves and was better motivated toward breakfast. They’d all gotten irritated at one another over the last two years, but none of them really had a fight. He was relieved to see that Gellert hadn’t royally screwed the pooch as Harry relaxed and finished breakfast, “Alright, then. Let’s go.”

His plate was empty, but it still took the teenager a moment to process and follow, “Where are we going?”

“I’ll cast the spell. You go and get your father,” Percy instructed.

“You’re serious?”

“Sure,” The vampire shrugged, “Why not? It’s going to work. I’ll even teach you how to cast it.”

“Grandpa Gel will flip.”

“Well, he’s already done that,” Gesturing toward the Slytherin half of the basement he instructed, “Off you trot.”

Harry glanced back at him at least five times as he crossed the entryway and started down the steps. Percy was pleased to report that he didn’t crack a grin at the boy’s confusion until he was completely clear of the steps. Gellert hadn’t told him not to teach Harry the spell, after all, and he wasn’t going to make their grandson think that dark magic was inherently bad.

It wasn’t.

They were vampires and he’d spent a century as the Director of Security making that point. A decade as the first vampire auror of Macusa. The result would only be Harry thinking that a part of himself was somehow bad and he would not have it.

Gellert made horrible choices during the war. His husband regretted them. But, Harry wasn’t going to make those same mistakes.

Everything Harry stood for insisted upon that. G was so busy worried about the fact that he’d made mistakes, that he wasn’t considering the fact that they were all public record. Their grandson probably read about every single one multiple times.

He was confident in his decision when Harry absolutely pranced back into the entryway with Severus. There was doubt about if his son in law had slept, as the Potions Master was entirely too awake for the early hour. Still, the third year looked ecstatic.

Sev just arched a brow in his direction, “He said it was best left to you to explain. What is happening?”

“We’re removing your mark,” Percy answered, following Harry toward a hallway that he thought was used by staff and fascinated when the boy hissed at a portrait that popped open, “Huh, talk about in the heart of enemy territory.”

Something about his comment made Harry grin, but soon enough they were heading for the Chamber of Secrets proper, Severus utterly shocked. Then, they were in a room of stone snakes and pipes, and Percy was casting the spell, setting the rules as Harry suggested. Overall their mission took about twenty minutes.

Seeing his son in law free of that mark for the first time in seventeen years made the trouble he’d get in later worth it. Seeing Harry and the younger vampire collapse into each other was even better. And hearing his grandson further speculate about getting rid of the spell that resided in the library made him laugh.

It worked and the next hour was spent teaching Harry how to cast Gellert’s spell. He wasn’t quite used to tapping into his dark roots at thirteen, but he got it after a few tries. Between Severus and Percy, they managed to have him successfully using the spell, before wrapping up the lesson.

As soon as they were done, Harry made for a side tunnel, while the other two were confused as they headed out the way they’d come in. Severus called after him, befuddled, “Where are you going?”

“Hogsmeade!”

Percy rolled his eyes, but asked the question that really mattered, “Are you coming home tonight?”

“Sure,” Harry noted, spinning to face them just before he disappeared into the tunnel, “When he comes to me on his knees and begs my forgiveness!”

“What the bloody hell was that about?” Sev demanded when the older vampire started moving off toward the exit they’d come through, “Where is he going?”

“If he’s smart,” Percy noted, “He’s heading for Aberforth, because Gellert wouldn’t dare.”

"What?!"

"The brat pissed off his heir to the throne," Percy explained, "He must be punished."

Severus rolled his eyes, but the boy was too busy rubbing at his bare forearm to take Gellert's side. There would be time for talk about revealing Harry's parentage later, but Percy was thrilled for the Head of House. It had been a long time coming.

When they got back out of the portrait, the pair barely got it closed without Albus and Gellert noticing. They were both running through the entryway and it looked like the duo were heading for Sev's place anyway. Percy called out for their attention.

"Where have you been?" Albie was the one to demand, "I can't find Harry on campus and he didn't go to Cissy's."

"We were in the Chamber," Percy shrugged, "Harry wanted to use Protego Diabolica to remove this one's mark and then I taught him how to cast it."

The Headmaster's eyes blew wide.

His husband froze and made a sound just a bit like a cross between a whine and gasp.

And Severus just snorted, "You could have delivered it gentler."

"Theseus has a similar complaint," Percy shrugged.

"Percy!"

"Yes, darling?"

"What the absolute fuck is the matter with you!"

"It's a spell," The vampire hissed as Albus hurried over to hug his son and take in the thirty-three year old's new freedom, "He had a damn good reason to use it. Quit trying to put your bad behavior on Harry!"

"I'm not…" Gellert trailed off and looked over toward his mate and son-in-law. He had to admit that he was guilty as charged on that one. And Harry had been doing a good thing, "Where is he?"

"Aberforth's."

Albus snorted, "Of course, he is."

"He's never going to speak to me again."

"Yes, he is," Percy dismissed as he saw the fire flee his dragon. He just pulled the siren into his arms, "He just wants to be pissed for a minute. He'll come back, you'll apologize."

"Assuming he comes back at all," Their resident Potions Master snarked.

"Sev!"

Percy shrugged, "Well, he's already said that he wasn't coming home tonight."

Albus rolled his eyes, but insisted, "We can't let him run off every time we have a fight."

"Run off? He went to Abby's loft," The Peverell lord scoffed, "He's going to drink and bitch about how we are the assholes! Leave him and we'll spend the day together."

The implications caught up with him after a moment and Albus had to admit that was tempting. He had to check on Harry, but the teenager really could be left with his brother for a night. The last time Harry tried to stay anywhere, but with his godparents or his dorm, had been the Weasleys.

After a year, they needed to give it another shot, "Alright, but I'm going to run down later to check on him."

Severus went to share the good news with Binta and Cissy, while the Deathly Trio made their way back to the Headmaster's suite. They only had a week left before students came back to campus and with Harry's larger band stopping by less due to preparations, so getting back to the space made sense. A day in their pajamas was just the ticket, before Albus had a thousand students running around, and not just Harry's band of sixteen, including their grandson.

Gellert felt awful and paced for hours. His vampire mate was unmerciful as he agreed with all the siren's harsh critiques of how he handled that situation, while Albus tried to soothe him when possible. He still felt like a bloody tosser.

The Headmaster was thinking the other implications of the day over. He'd lost his main spy to Harry getting rid of that mark, but most of Tom's soul had already been destroyed. When he was found guilty of more crimes against humanity then most could fathom, a trial that was set to end by the start of the coming summer, then there was already talk of a dementor's kiss to eliminate his ability to be a threat toward anyone. A small part of the fae wished they were already to that stage for security purposes.

Percy tolerated their pensive silence until lunch, but by the time Draco and Neville firecalled to find out where Harry was, he'd had enough of it, "It's actually a good day, if you think about it. He's secure enough with us to be mad, once he got over the shock, and both his magic and perspective are growing."

The fae and siren both glared at him from opposite corners. Albus was back at the desk reviewing the fifth years' schedules, while Gellert was back at his crystal ball. Percy was sitting in the recliner that he'd claimed with a joint in hand.

"Both of your emotions have been so topsy turvy in the last hour," Percy sighed around an inhale, "Come on, it was the right thing to do!"

Albus threw his glasses off onto the desk frustrated, "I'm just worried. He's thirteen and he can cast a corporeal patronus and a dark protection spell. And I feel like I'm the only one who remembers that he's still just a kid!"

Gellert just shrugged, "I'm just upset and want to apologize."

Percy smiled at his husband, but his attention quickly swung back to their fae mate, "He is still just a kid, you're right. But, by our standards, as of next year he's in…"

"Don't say it."

"Well, you get my point," Percy got up and came to prop up on the desk, "I know him growing up bothers you."

"We should have had him for so much longer."

"According to Mamie, it would feel like the blink of an eye if we'd had him back in 1900," Percy sighed, grabbing his hand.

The comment earned a snort from Gellert, as it had certainly felt that way with Flea and they had him from '04 to '79. 

"But, Copper Top, if we try to keep him from trying new things all together," The oldest of their triad continued, "He's just going to take his operation underground and not come to us if he has problems."

"You're right," Albus confessed, but then the clock struck one and he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up to throw on a pair of khakis and white button up, setting Gellert with a look, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I will apologize, but not in your brother's bar."

"A wise decision, I'd wager."

Percy came up behind his husband and started rubbing his shoulders, before purring, "Baby boy, I was thinking…"

"No."

"Please?!"

"What if Harry comes home?!"

"Aberforth's going to let him drink and sing karaoke all night," The vampire scoffed, "He is not coming home until tomorrow."

"Not that I like that idea one bit," Albus huffed, "But what are you two on about?"

"He wants me to make some Ambrosia Fudge."

"I haven't had it since before Harry got his Hogwarts letter. Please?" Percy begged, "I'm sure you can make it dark chocolate and mint."

"What is it?" Albus demanded.

"Yes, I could," Gellert informed his husband before his sights swung back to his best friend, "Well, it's a fudge that has pot extract, alcohol of your choice, and pure milk of the poppy."

"G, damn!"

"Hence why I haven't made it with Harry in the house," He defended himself, "One piece is the equivalent of about three drinks, four joints, and a high grade poppy potion."

"I hope you're careful with dosage," Albus muttered while putting on his lordship ring.

"Very," The siren noted, "Any other metabolism can only handle one piece every six hours. Faes and vampires may have two every six."

"Please?!"

"Alright, if he checks on Harry and he's going to be gone today," Gellert allowed, as they both followed Albus into Harry's room while he made the teen up an overnight bag, "I'll make some. I'm not taking any lip from Scamander when you're hungover at work tomorrow!"

Albus got moving quickly, even as he couldn't stop snickering. He just apparated to the Hog's Head, knowing that his brother would be in the bar with Harry by this time, and had probably already started letting him drink. Steeling himself, he wasn't prepared for Sirius and Remus to meet him as they came down the walk.

"...bout time, if you ask me. They need to do some experimentation," Sirius was insisting, "Only one more year until Fucking Fourth year."

"I know we were twelve," Remus sighed, "But I hate every moment of this."

"Ehh, they're with Dad," The animagus insisted, "Probably won't even have a hangover tomorrow."

"Oh," Remus noticed him first, "Hello, Albus."

"Hey, Uncle Al!"

"Boys,” He appraised them, “Do we have to call it Fucking Fourth Year?”

“That’s the slogan!” Sirius bellowed with a laugh, “The only year the extracurriculars really matter!”

The werewolf grinned at him, but still shook his head when he turned back to the Headmaster, "Hating this as much as I am?"

"Indubitably."

"You both worry too much," Sirius waved them off, "They're thirteen, not infants."

"Harry just showed off his patronus skills," Remus informed him, "Asking Severus to summon Blaise to campus and bring him down."

"As long as he's not showing off his dark defensive skills," Albus noted, readjusting the bag in his shoulder, "I'm thrilled."

His history professor hummed and nodded, “Yeah, told us all about that too. Sounds like a really interesting morning.”

"Well, don't expect to last long in there," His nephew warned, dragging his mate on down the path, "We got kicked out and we're the cool parents."

He laughed, even as he ducked inside, and it was easy as ever to spot his brother. Abby was behind the bar laughing at Harry, who was gesturing aggressively, with Draco and Neville on either side of them. Making his way over, it was only natural that he overheard some of it

"...I mean, I know eventually I'll screw the pooch on something," Harry hissed, lifting what looked like a rum and coke to his lips, "But I'd really like to make my own mistakes, instead of them assuming I'm dumb enough to just repeat theirs!"

"Sounds like Mum over me taking after Dad," Draco commented, drinking his firewhiskey and seeming to like it, which the Headmaster had never claimed to understand, “If I get told to keep my temper in check one more time…”

“Oh, poor you,” Neville quipped, having really found his dry sense of humor and confidence, after the chance to sponge off Remus consistently, sipping at what looked like scotch, which had been Frank’s favorite.

“The only decent one in the huddle is Grandpa Percy,” Harry muttered, “Couple of jerks!”

Abby laughed as he wiped down a glass at the bar, “Well, I’ve been saying it for years.”

Albus just rolled his eyes and squeezed in between Neville and Harry, “Come now, I was asleep. I shouldn’t be in the dog house.”

Harry studied him for a moment and glanced back, confirming Gellert hadn’t dared show his face yet, before huffing, “You were on about the schedule yesterday.”

“And yet you left with an internship,” He gestured to the bag and the pajamas that Harry was still in, “Go change, before people think we’re raising a vagabond.”

The teenager rolled his eyes, but he also hugged his fae grandfather, before grabbing the bag and dashing up to Abby’s loft. Once the boy was out of sight, he stole his seat and confirmed that Harry had taken after his own drinking habits, as the boy was nursing a coconut rum and coke, “You don’t have to encourage him to be pissed.”

“Hel is great,” His brother quipped, “And yes, I do. Flaring Fiend didn’t want to come down and apologize?”

Before the giant pain in his arse could even finish the question he burst out laughing. Just the thought of Gellert coming into his bar had the brat in stitches, just like the thought of Abby ever going to Nurmengard was preposterous, “When you can ask it with a straight face, I’ll bring him right down.”

Abby tried for a minute, glancing up at the ceiling and trying to get in a sombre mood, because there was no doubt that he’d love to see Gellert apologize in the middle of his bar. When he failed and busted out laughing, so did the other boys, and even Albus cracked a grin. The two were petty as fucking shit, but they were entertaining, when no one was stuck in the middle.

Still, the older wizard noted when he failed for the third time, “That’s what I thought.”

“Thought about what?” Harry demanded, popping up at his shoulder.

Emerald eyes cut up to him when the drink that had been near full was empty, but Albus just shrugged, “Nothing. Just this being a Liberator free zone.”

“It’s great,” The teenager noted, hopping back into the seat when the fae moved, “Should have thought of it before.”

“Well, you were a little young to start drinking,” He noted, but clarified, “Are you staying with Grandpa Abby tonight?”

“Yep!”

“We all are!” Blaise’s voice broke in.

Albus glanced back and saw that his son was leading the young incubus to the bar. Severus shrugged when he noticed his gaze, “We were led to understand this was a bonding experience.”

“Come on, Blaise,” Abby called him over to the seat next to Draco, where he'd refilled Harry’s drink, “What’s your pleasure?”

While they were chatting, Albus leaned back in closer to Harry, “I want you home by dinner tomorrow. You can only punish him for so long.”

“Got it,” Harry agreed with a grin.

They hugged and the older Dumbledore set his bratty baby brother with a look, “I expect you to be the responsible one, brother.”

“You will die disappointed.”

He rolled his eyes, leading Severus out of the bar, but called back, “I’ll send Minerva along then.”

“Oh, come on!”

He just apparated them back to school, because he didn’t feel like walking. Landing in the courtyard they bustled inside quickly and it turned out that Binta was waiting in the entryway. Unlike the Headmaster and Remus, she didn’t seem concerned in the least. The fae had to know, “How are you not sweating bullets right now?”

“Why would I?” She demanded, on Sev’s arm as they followed him to talk, “He’s been drinking at home for a year. Blaise knows his limits. Has Harry not?”

“Well,” Albus had to confess, “I know Cissy and Sirius have started letting Draco have wine with dinner last year, but they didn’t have Neville full time until this summer. Harry grew up in the muggle world and didn’t know that was a thing, so we didn’t bring it up.”

“Ahh,” She thought about it for a moment, “Well, he’s a bit late, but they’re bound to test the waters, Headmaster.”

“I’ve told you,” He laughed, “It’s just Albus.”

“Yes, that’s right, you did!”

“Well, the horcrux removal potion is simmering for the next three moon cycles,” Severus noted, “I’m free of that mark. And now the kids are gone. I’m bored.”

“I’m sure we can think of something to do,” Binta batted her eyelashes at him and it made Albus chuckle.

“Well, if you’re in the market for some entertainment,” He divulged, “Gellert is making a batch of something called Ambrosia Fudge.”

Binta gasped and jumped out in front of him, “You’re kidding! He’s making that? His actual recipe?”

The scarlet wizard had to note, “Clearly I’ve missed something.”

“He mass produces several types of edibles,” Severus noted and Albus already knew that.

Neville was sure to fall right in step with Gellert, who was still a world famous herbologist of unparalleled talent, and he used it to his advantage in the magical community. Where he’d learned over the last two years that Percy’s business ventures geared more towards mixing technology and magical advancement, their siren mate had always excelled at mixing plants, food, and pleasure. It was the previous Dark Lord’s thing.

“But, even his sold equivalent, Manna Munchies, only have wine, THC extract, and very diluted poppy seeds in it,” His son continued to explain as they rode a staircase toward the fourth floor, “People have spent their entire lives wanting to try his recipe once.”

“Those people have included me,” Binta exclaimed, “Oh my gods!”

Albus chuckled, “Well, come on, we’ll have him make a big enough batch for the five of us.”

Severus just rolled his eyes at the excited witch, “It’s not that big a deal, Bin.”

“Oh, that’s easy for you to say,” She waved him off, “You were married to the Stag Charger. Access was probably unlimited for you.”

“Actually, the only time I ever tried it was…”

He trailed off as they got off on the fourth floor and his companions shared a look. 

The notorious black widow bumped shoulders with him, “Come on, share with the class!”

“Yeah, Sev,” Albus encouraged, “When did Gellert manage to get you plowed?”

“He didn’t really… It was Halloween night of ‘79,” The vampire chuckled, “I remember it was a Wednesday, because Lily’s dissertation to get her healer’s license was supposed to be due that Friday.”

Albus winced just remembering the year after his daughter’s generation graduated. Severus had been striving to become the youngest Potions Master on record, but the expectations were gruesomely demanding. Lily had been publishing full time in the field of developmental healing, while also working to get her license to practice full time. And James, along with Sirius, had hauled his arse through basic training at the Ministry, because they weren’t allowed to train with Macusa due to Percy’s position, and they’d gotten out of there at the end of the summer in ‘78, before the Stag Charger started commuting to make his mark in the States.

Sirius had been named Head Auror just after New Year’s of ‘79 and Albus remembered that Halloween party. He’d gone as a favor to his brother, because it was the boy’s first time hosting a function for the Ministry. He wasn’t surprised to find out that, somehow, his son, daughter, and nephew wound up shit faced. It had been a wild party.

“So, we were sitting down in Hogsmeade at the Black house with Orion,” Severus recalled, “I had the next two days off as all my potions were stable for that long and Jamie happened to have that week off, or Tina Scamander threatened to feed him to a beast, because he was logging too many hours.”

“I’ll bet Lily hated you both just a bit,” Binta speculated. She’d never met either of Severus’ mates, but from everything he told her it seemed likely.

“Oh, we were threatened with bodily harm,” He acknowledged, “Until an owl arrived. Her reviewer’s mother had been diagnosed with the flu and suddenly her work was due in a week, not two days.”

Albus laughed full stop, just able to picture his daughter’s face, and knowing she’d probably kissed the bird.

“Well, we ran back to our place to get ready to go to the party,” His memory of that night was fond, “Orion decided to go, so I assume that’s another night you and Graves should have gotten your act together, but didn’t.”

“Hush, you.”

“And while we were getting dressed, James says he’s going to run by Nurmengard,” Severus couldn’t help but laugh, “We thought it was just fudge. Lily tried to eat some before going to the party.”

“Please tell me that James stopped her?”

“He did. Surprisingly the one thing he never played around with were mind altering substances. His mum wouldn’t allow it.”

“Gellert’s fierce about that sort of thing,” Albus noted, throwing the password out to Ariana, “It was a good night though?”

“The best. It was the night we conceived Harry.”

“A warning for later,” He chuckled, “I must imagine.”

When the living room was deserted they were quick to follow the sounds of ruckus coming from the kitchen. Gellert was working on something in a recipe book, but he had a problem. That happened to be the six foot five vampire towering behind him, sucking bruises into his neck.

“Percy, come on,” He sounded like he was repeating it, “I’ll never get the numbers right if you keep on. I don’t want it to taste like… Percy!”

“There’s a fly swatter on the wall,” Albus reminded, leading the way in.

“Oh, thank Thor,” Gellert waved the vampire off, “Look, Albie’s home! Go chew on him.”

Knowing they hadn’t seen who was behind him, the Headmaster cut his taller mate off before the vampire could say something crude, “Don’t. We have guests.”

Despite his surprise, Percy grinned at the younger two, “Boys settled at Abby’s?”

“Oh, yes,” Binta giggled, “Should be fun watching them drag themselves home tomorrow.”

“Gods, I wish I had given Harry so much advice,” Severus lamented.

“Ditto,” Gellert put in.

Where Percy had taken a spot at their kitchen table, Albus just dropped down on his lap, while his son took the seats next to them. He sat in one of them, before putting his feet up in the other. Binta stayed hovering at his elbow though, looking over at Gellert.

Percy just scoffed, “You can go over there, Bin. It’s not some big secret.”

Gellert glanced up confused, “What’s not?” Only then did he realize that the witch’s attention was on him, “This? Honey, come here. It’s not one of the many things I’d hoped to take to my grave.”

“Let it go, Gellert,” Percy commented, his husband finally settling into irritation that he’d taught a new generation to cast Protego Diabolica.

“No,” He dismissed, even as he made a quick copy of his recipe and passed it over, “There. You can just change the fudge ingredients to taste. I’m trying to make this batch dark chocolate and mint.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” She noted, even as Albus blushed, but the succubus was still confused, “You’ve never released this to the public though.”

Gellert shrugged, “It’s powerful. I don’t trust the general populace with its potency and to be responsible.”

“Fair,” Severus scoffed, “Shit could kill a dragon.”

"According to Tanté," The siren laughed, "It has a few who weren't careful."

"What?" Binta questioned confused.

"It's a family recipe," Percy slid in.

Albus couldn't keep a straight face and had to hide in Percy's neck.

"I have missed something," Binta noted, casting her gaze toward Severus.

He smirked and shook his head, "You know how your idol is Lorelei of the Loch?"

"Yes?"

"Her name wasn't Lorelei and she was so good that she never had to move from beside the lake she picked."

It took no time for the vampires and fae to get caught up in talk of Lockheart's trial and recovery efforts for his victims. They went to get drinks from the bar in the living room that Albus usually didn't bring out because Harry was in the house. But, when Binta still looked confused, Gellert didn't want her to think that it was her.

"My… Mother, for all meaningful use of the word," Gellert told her, "Was Lorelai of the Loch."

"You're kidding me?"

"Tanté moved to Scotland when my parents married and," Gellert chuckled, "In between husbands, she would visit, after my mother died in childbirth. Then, she took me in when I was expelled."

Binta could only manage to blink in his direction, astounded as she was, "Bathilda Bagshot is Lorelei of the Loch?"

"Not that even my husband has been able to prove."

Minerva came by while Gellert was teaching Sev's not-girlfriend how to make his recipe. Albus was thrilled to have a drink with her as it was their first chance, outside of date night, in a couple of years. Percy and Severus were content in their conversation about Lockheart choosing to defend himself and the spectacle of foolishness he'd made of himself in the courtroom.

It did make him realize that he hadn't truly been out of the castle since Harry got here. Unless he was consulting with the Auror Department, or working as Chief Warlock, he'd been here. Bar, if one wanted to even count the excursions, running into Hogsmeade or going into Godric's Hollow to get Bathilda.

Minerva studied him when the Headmaster expressed the notion, "Do you think that's part of the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Albus, what memory does Harry use to conjure his patronus?"

"The night he met us."

"That's just the cover memory that he admits to," The witch divulged.

He sat back surprised, but realized quickly that he shouldn't be. Harry had been put through too much that first night in Hogwarts for the memory to be truly happy, "So, what was it?"

"That first day of classes," She chuckled at him just accepting that she knew that, "Because you introduced him to unicorns, and Graves took out Quirrell like a boss, and you taught his first defense class… Showing him your phoenix patronus that he's spent every Tuesday night in the divination tower trying to master."

He flushed at that reminder.

"I offered him ways out," She seemed determined to recount every single time she'd caught him out that semester at least once, but that first time had been her favorite to this day, "Tried to bribe him… 'Chivalry is a sign of the pride, professor! I'll take the detention for two hundred.' Sev's mouth physically and Lily's figuratively."

Percy chuckled, "Took the customary roasting from Sev like every other snake that gets caught from what I was told."

"I was just thrilled one of you finally gave him a detention. Remus just refuses… Took his vows to James Potter before me, indeed."

"He demanded it!" She reminded, like she always did at that point in the story, "James Potter's grin over the earliest hints of the Prince cheekbones. 'My reputation will survive a little experimentation, Professor McGonagall.' He lives to spite us. Your grandchild!"

Percy chuckled, "You did breed that wildfire for years I'm told."

Twinkling blue eyes shot toward his mate, "Like you didn't?! Eileen was your sister!"

"Oh, I couldn't throw them together enough when I found out. Guilty as charged."

The younger vampire smirked at recalling the family's efforts to get him and James on the same page, "Jamie made Head Boy with detentions."

"He doesn't have that lion's roar and jaws," Minerva sighed, disappointed, "He's all smooth scales and fangs."

Severus grinned, "Must be a challenge."

"Oh, you make me sick," She insisted, "Everyone knows you two duel every class period. Never with magic, but I've heard the debates were legendary."

"One way or another," He reminded her of something she'd taught him about exchanges, magical or social, "Everyone learns something."

Minerva waved off his sentimentality, then flipped around to study her best friend, wondering how the empath couldn't connect the dots. All before remembering how well aware she was that his big brain often went to war with his fae feelings in a vicious cycle, "Unfortunately, after his first week, you did what we all told you to. You became his parent first."

"That's not a bad thing!" He insisted. Nothing could make him regret taking custody of Harry.

"Of course not, but Albus," She watched him play with the tassle of the decorative pillow he'd pulled into his lap, ever fond of her best friend, "It's just… Three years ago, the kids lived for the days you had to cover a class. All of them!"

Having to chuckle, the Headmaster had to admit that he always loved those days too, and he still did!

"They get excited to talk to you in the hallways, because you are this magnanimous human," She gestured to their desk, "But, Harry hasn't gotten that experience at school, after his first week, because he has to live with the Elder Wand Conqueror on his arse about classes, clubs, and his future!"

"We are talking about twenty-two hours in class and thirteen in activities," Albus insisted, "I would have had the same conversation with anyone!"

"First, that is not the point," Minerva insisted, "But, second of all and while we're on it, what do you think Sev and I are going to let happen?"

He sighed.

"We're just letting him try it! He can drop things just like anyone else!"

"I know that."

"Then relax," His deputy ordered, "He's going to have to try shit! It's entering the first of his two experimental years."

The Chief Warlock groaned, "Don't remind me."

"There is no use in stressing about Fucking Fourth Year," She waved him off, "If you worry, you suffer twice."

Percy scoffed as he caught the quote on his way back to the bar for a refill, "Don't mention the Scamanders right now. Theseus is in the doghouse."

"Why?" Albus demanded.

"Guess who gave Harry all the information about Protego Diabolical."

Gellert skidded into the doorway between the kitchen and living room, "He didn't!"

"Oh, but he did."

"That little shit! I'm going to…"

All four of them in the living room chorused, "Dangle him from the ramparts by his toes!"

Binta giggled behind the herbologist and he glared at them before slinking back off to the kitchen.

Percy chuckled as he got refills for himself and Sev, but continued, "I do have to handle that though. I know he's going to experiment, but I expect all of us to be warned."

Albus pointed to his vampire mate, while setting his work wife with a look, and Minerva rolled his eyes, "Alright, fair enough. But, he can drop if he wants too and the internship will end next year."

"That's the kind of thing I would have liked to know going into the conversation, Min," He insisted, "I'm worrying about him being maxed out, when he's clearly got a plan."

She sighed, but realized Harry hadn't explained everything, "Okay, he wants to keep Dueling Club and 'History Club' for now, but it's just for one year."

He cocked a brow.

The witch shrugged, "Remus agreed to reformat it as a true club for inter-house activities. Harry's going to help Hermione get it organized, but he plans to drop it next year, while she takes over as a Captain."

"Hmm…"

"The next two years are the vital time for the public works surrounding his Wolfsbane, now that it's cleared all testing," She had to acknowledge, "So, he does plan to stay maxed out in classes."

He didn't like it, but it sounded far more doable, knowing Harry didn't plan on it never changing.

"But, he keeps four hours in Dueling Club until his fifth year," The Head of House for Gryffindor explained, "When he wants to trade in the internship for a captainship with Sev."

"Did you ever talk to Cedric before the school year ended?" Albus demanded of his son, where the vampires had congregated in the recliners with their drinks.

"Pamona did. He's accepting captainships for Dueling and the position as a prefect, as well as already being Quidditch Captain. So, he's maxed out."

"And fully predicted to be Head Boy in two years."

"Which is why I've already threatened Harry within an inch of his life, if his grades drop."

"And Fred is going to keep the other dueling captainship until he graduates," Minerva hummed in agreement, but also waved the youngest of them off, "The problem is that Cedric wants to take Alchemy too, but that means he needs some free hours from clubs to bootstrap. Harry's the undisputed heir to his Dueling captainship, so then he'll be maxed out."

"He planning to take Alchemy too?" Albus demanded, because at this point he wouldn't be surprised.

"No!" Binta's voice shouted from the kitchen, only her head popping into view after a moment, "They are all splitting up for electives. Blaise is the only one aiming for Alchemy."

"My shock knows no bounds," He muttered with an eye roll.

The younger witch giggled before disappearing. Severus grinned at her retreat and Albus had to admit the two were adorable. Whatever they were doing.

"He's fine," Minerva insisted, "And spent the same number of hours grappling with what the next couple of years could look like with his Head of House, as Granger did with me."

"Probably more," Severus admitted, "Since I was also concerned as his father."

"By the time he gets to you, he's already exhausted from the discussion," Minerva insisted, "And these decisions are usually left to us, so we didn't include you. That's on us, not him, and easily fixable. Because you're right; he's your kid and of course you're going to worry."

"Alright, then," He allowed quietly, before prompting, "What was your original point then?"

"You live where you work, Albus," Minerva redirected, “You both do. He needs some time with you that’s not here, so he can enjoy you the way he did when he first got back. The way the rest of us get to while you’re at work!”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” He confessed, thinking over her point, “We just got into the house at the start of summer.”

They had spent so much time trying to get Harry adjusted. To the family, having a home, and the upcoming move; it had been easy to forget the incoming third year hadn’t really known anything about him until two years ago. He didn’t have memories from being a baby.

It probably was about time that they got him away from home base in some fashion. He had no idea what that would look like. But, his only experiences couldn’t be going over to his friend’s houses, school, and Hogsmeade. And it was safer for everyone, if they just assumed nothing good came from his experiences at the Dursleys.

“You’re right.” He confessed, “I have no idea what that looks like, but you’re right.”

She smiled and patted his leg, “Well, the hardest part is over.”

Percy hummed around his cigar, “I’m obligated to put forth, on fear of being eaten, that my parents just invited us to have Christmas at their place this year. Also… Gel!”

“I’m making a batch big enough for him and Mamie too!”

“Thank you!” He called, before his sights set back on Albus.

The fae was surprised, “You don’t want to let Abby host again this year?”

“Sirius, Remy, and Cissy have the house,” The consultant reminded with a shrug, “And the twins. And Draco and Neville.”

“Cissy wants to start trying again,” Severus put the information into circulation.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise. The witch was a few years older than her mates. And she often told Molly that she wanted her own Quidditch team. So, she probably planned on at least three more.

“Not doing a party would probably be a relief,” Percy shrugged, “And the five of us could pack it in for a Christmas in New York with the old man… He’s already trying to book us tickets.”

Albus laughed at the absurdity. Like they would take a plane instead of just using the floo. He also assumed it was the thought that counted.

Severus snorted, but he’d missed his grandfather’s raw enthusiasm. He hadn’t met Lestat de Lioncourt until after his mother died and he eloped with his mates, but had come to absolutely adore the man. While the Potions Master loved his mother to bits, it did disappoint him that she’d run from her family with only the Prince pocket watch when her mate proved to be an alcoholic abuser, because he knew now that his grandfather would have had a very simple solution to the problem.

A solution he felt no shame in admitting that he enacted when he turned twenty-five and came into his vampire inheritance’s rights and protections.

“The movie probably premiers sooner in the States too,” He noted aloud, “Harry would love it.”

“Do we have to stay in New York?” Gellert shouted, “It’s as cold there as it is here. What about Loch Versailles?”

“Oh, but it’s so magical!” Binta declared whimsically.

“Oh, ugh,” Gellert declared of her natural and perky optimism, "It's so crowded. I'll have a migraine the whole time."

"You managed well enough when Flea was a kid."

"Want to compare the numbers from the 1910's?"

"Fair enough."

Albus couldn't help but insist vehemently, "Okay, but it's Christmas in New York. We have to at least take him for a couple days."

"Yes!" Binta cheered.

"Well, we could stay with my parents," Percy shrugged, "But take him for two days on Christmas Eve and Christmas day."

"I'm staying at home stoned," Gellert didn't halt his assertion, "And you better think about Harry. He's a seer too."

"Oh, shit," Percy hadn't accounted for that, "Jimmy was always fine in New York though."

"James was an extroverted genie whose… Binta, do you have this for a minute?"

The witch confirmed that she did and the siren joined them in the living room. He just took a seat at the desk chair, still in the sleep pants and shirt he'd been in two nights before, "You are either a seer or not your entire life. You're born with the trait and, like fae empathy, it just bothers you more the older you get."

"But, Jamie's sight seemed irrevocably linked to his genie inheritance, to turning sixteen, rather than it being linked to his siren," Gellert shrugged, "Harry's built very differently from his dad."

"You've watched him closer than any of us," Albus noted, genuinely curious about what the seer of unparalleled renown had picked up about Harry's magic over the last two years.

Gellert winced a little, "Well, I'm always attuned to him, but over the years, and as his natural occlumency skills grew, he's learned when I've got my third eye on him."

Severus grinned, unabashedly proud, "He's stonewalling you."

"Yes, well, I don't appreciate it, but it illustrates that he's more like me and you," Gellert huffed, "But, I honestly think there's too many factors to know. If it bothers him, we go back to Loch Versailles."

Albus looked around, "Huh, Ragnarok wouldn't arrive, because those words left your mouth. Who knew?"

"Hush, I feel bad enough."

"Père is going to have to play a few events those days. So they'll be in the city, just not with us."

"We could stay at Abby's place."

The vampire's dark eyebrows pulled together and he looked a bit affronted, "Why wouldn't we just stay at my place?"

It struck Albus that Percy had to have a place in the city. He probably got called in as Director of Security all the time. They hadn't talked a lot about where his vampire mate was moving from when they were thrust into parenting and living together, but Gellert made it seem like they'd largely been living in Nurmengard since reconciling New Year's of '75.

He pulled a face as he realized, "Duh. Of course, you have a place in the city. My mistake."

Percy studied him closer, "Has Aberforth never told you where I lived?"

"No?"

"I own the apartment upstairs from him."

He shot up quickly, "You own the penthouse upstairs?!"

"Yes."

Albus turned on his work wife irritably, "I'm kicking your boyfriend's arse!"

She snorted, "Screwed with you, did he?"

"For decades!" He grouched, making his vampire mate but out laughing, "Bloody boggin bampot."

Minerva just laughed, "Well, make your Yule plans. I'm going to firecall the kids and take the twins to Abby's loft for the day."

She did just that and barely got out the reason for her call, before the remaining Marauders and their mate were stepping through with the twins. Little Archie, who'd proved to be a metamorphmagus, lit his usually sandy blonde hair up scarlet as soon as he saw Albus, and he was passed off to the Chief Warlock by Sirius. Lyra was quick to move from Remus to get to her grandmother though, Minerva lighting up as she took the girl.

At nine months old the two were utterly adorable. They gurgled and rolled, and they could sit up on their own. Neither had said their first words yet, but the race was on.

And they absolutely had to investigate every little thing. Hair, clothes, jewelry. Archie squealed when Fawkes came soaring in from hunting.

Their parents collapsed on the other sofa and got caught up on the Christmas plans. They all quickly decided to spend two days in the city, just so the boys could experience Christmas in New York, but to skip the big party that year. Gellert went back into the kitchen and soon the floo was firing again to reveal the oldest wizard’s parents.

The two vampires were ecstatic about Yule and Percy was accused of being a kiss up when he called his sister to warn her. Isolt still assured them that she’d be at Loch Versailles with her girls and Panav until they left on a cruise over the holiday. Albus did have to laugh at his mate’s return to being the bouncing baby boy, as Lestat was absolutely banging off the walls, and between him and Percy, the pair were determined to take his fae empathy with them.

The fudge got done just before five and Minerva was relieved, because that meant she could get the twins settled in Abby’s loft before the after work crowd arrived. Percy watched as his parents moved to go with her and stressed to his old man three times that, regardless of who was performing, there were to be no cameras near Harry. He felt better when it was his mamie, with Archie in hand, who kissed his cheek and promised to eat anyone with a flash.

He heard Albus checking in with Severus, encouraging him to invite Binta and Blaise if he wanted, though the boy expressed that they always went to the succubus’ family estate over the Christmas holiday. Apparently her parents would kill her, if she dared not come for the local festival. Where his père had been heading out the door, he shouted back that he should start implementing such rules in their family, making the Hard Charger’s eyes roll.

The Marauders’ generation cleared out soon after, Cissy trying not to sniffle at all her kids being out of the house, and then it was just the three of them. Looking at each other for the first time since taking custody of Harry. Percy’s paperwork for Lockheart’s case was wrapped up, Gellert was done with his hours looking for Pettigrew, and Albus still had plenty of time to go over his sixth and seven years’ schedules.

Percy popped two pieces of fudge, “I can’t believe we haven’t sent him down to your brother’s in two years.”

“Forgot it was an option, honestly,” Albus confessed, before trying his first piece.

“You two are so weird,” He scoffed, “Issy is already making it quite clear that she wants Harry to come for a visit.”

Gellert snorted and closed up the floo, knowing Aberforth would send a patronus in an emergency, and set his fae mate with a look, “I know you used to take Lily to Broadway. You should do that with Harry.”

Percy snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure he’ll love Chicago and Grease.”

“Oh, hush, you horrible alpha male,” The siren insisted, all three of them cuddling on the couch, “He can like both dueling and musicals.”

“And don’t turn him off from it talking trash,” Albus ordered.

“Yeah, that would stop him,” Percy rolled his eyes.

The Headmaster huffed, but he couldn’t help his own nostalgia as his mind drifted back to his daughter, “The last one we went to was Cats. Lily came storming into my office that Monday and she said that I either took her to a musical, or she burned Godric’s Hollow to the ground.”

Percy busted out laughing, clearly remembering when he gave his condolences to Severus for marrying two hotheads, “That was Little Copper for you. Hermione reminds me of her.”

“Me too,” The fae admitted, "We couldn't go to Broadway, but I took her to the London Theatre for the premiere."

"James used to sneak into my apartment," Percy recalled, "When being stuck in hiding got to be too much. I had a desk in my living room and it always had enough work to entertain him."

Albus snorted, but both the kids had gone nuts. Worried for Severus as a spy and Harry as a target. They'd felt so guilty for going into hiding after Orion and Reggie went missing, "I've always taken issue with the term apartment. You and Orion own a couple of penthouses in the Flatiron district."

"His isn't a penthouse," Percy corrected automatically, "Only mine is on the top floor."

"For decades Orion said it," He grinned, "And there you go."

The vampire returned the gesture impishly, but continued, "Anyway, that tends to make people think of skyscrapers, and we can still use the roof!"

"Barely," Albus noted of the roof terrace height at his brother's apartment building.

They both looked over upon feeling the pensive silence that took over from Gellert’s end. He was staring at his piece of fudge and seemed to be debating taking it. The youngest of their trio had gotten stuck on a thought he wasn't sharing, even if they could hear it across their bond.

Percy reached over to comb a hand through his hair, “You okay? It’s wonderful.”

The herbologist wasn’t looking for a compliment though, his sights somewhere else, “Do you think he’s waiting for me to come down and apologize?"

"No," Both chorused with enthusiasm.

He shot them both an exasperated look, but his husband only laughed and led the previous Dark Lord over to his lap, "Honey, eat the fudge and enjoy today. He's not even that mad anymore."

"I handled this morning so badly."

"Yes, you did," Percy agreed, "But, you were also stressed and panicked."

"What exactly happened?" Albus demanded, popping his second piece as the siren did, "You were too hysterical this morning, then they were missing."

Gellert just chewed and tears pooled in his eyes for a moment, before he tried to explain, "He got up and started asking me about the spell. I just… I couldn't…"

"You panicked," Percy repeated, kissing his cheek, "And it's fine… He swung right to teaching you a lesson, anyway."

That made the Liberator snicker, "I can only imagine."

"Come on, baby boy, we have been living on top of each other for two years," Percy reminded, "We were bound to get on each other's nerves eventually."

"Yeah, but he didn't do anything wrong and…"

"And you'll apologize," Percy brushed the wispy silver blonde strands from his face where they had started to grow out.

Albus reached out to grab his hand, "He really was fine. He just wants a night out of the house."

"He can have it," Percy groaned, head falling back on the sofa back, "And so can we. But, there is no way he wants you to show up in Abby's bar."

Knowing his brother, the fae huffed, "He'd die right there and the apology wouldn't happen, because you two would be so busy snarling at one another."

Gellert grinned, but audaciously suggested, “You don’t know that for certain.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Maybe you’re not wrong,” The siren finally laughed. He was the same age as Aberforth and, when he’d shown up in Godric’s Hollow to steal all of Albus’ attention, they’d been nemeses ever since. It was best just to not poke at the grouchy old codger, who’d only had kids so that he could one day get to the grandparent stage he was currently enjoying in his tavern.

The siren’s fudge worked like a dream and they all had a pleasant high after a couple of hours. They’d made food while it was getting absorbed into their system, then Percy set up a movie on one of his reflector screens that worked like a muggle television. Harry's favorite release of the summer, Jurassic Park, was still ready to go, so they just wound up rewatching it for the fourth time, or the fifth in Percy's case.

Curious, they also wound up having Percy let them watch a movie the teen had gone into London to see with Hermione, and why he went with her was obvious quickly. All of Harry's friends struggled to appreciate that the thirteen year old did have a love for the Halloween holiday, while Hermione hadn't grown up with the story of James and Lily's fall, the way that others had. She didn't bat an eye at his love of all things spooky and pumpkin based, so the witch had been the perfect movie partner for seeing Hocus Pocus.

"I wonder if we could charm Asha to talk," Percy commented about halfway through the film.

Albus was under his right arm, reclining back against him with his scarlet head lounging in the crook of the vampire's neck, "Last thing he needs is another animal telling him what to do."

"I wonder if he'll get that ability at seventeen," He pondered, "I mean, you can do it and he's got parsel magic."

Gellert hummed, where his head was pillowed on his husband's thigh, "He will."

"Wonderful," Albus muttered, focusing back in on the movie, before a thought struck his relaxed mind, "Wait, how did you know that? I never did that in front of you."

The consultant chuckled, "Theseus told me back during the first war. Newt had gotten distracted with a mother dragon and we had to go into the fields to find him. He was complaining because we couldn't just deploy you like… Umm… Dipper? Like he did, when Newt was lost in the forest."

"Dippet," He corrected, before having to know, "Did you always have an eye on me?"

"Yes," Gellert was the one to answer.

"I worried for you," Percy clarified, his thumb gliding over the younger man's knuckles, "You were isolated from us and, while I didn't seek you out because you clearly didn't want me to, I also never stopped someone from talking about you."

He turned and kissed his mate's neck, before settling back to finish the movie. As the credits rolled, Gellert was already pleading to rewatch Sister Act and, while they both obliged, they also rolled their eyes at his love for it. While Percy was setting it up though, Albus pulled himself up to ask his siren mate, "What else do you know about Harry's magic?"

"Well, the fire spirit blessing, be it from salamanders or dragons, doesn't show up on an inheritance test," Gellert reminded them, "But I've long suspected Harry has it like I do. Flea and James certainly did."

He rolled over, so that he could settle on Albus' lap, "And it's deeply linked to the sun, just as his fire fae and genie inheritances are. The other three are linked to the moon."

Percy commented as the advertisements started, moving to take the spot his husband vacated, "Kid's got the greatest range I've ever encountered."

"Yes, he does," Their siren agreed. He sighed, "He's the most extroverted introvert that you'll ever meet. A leo like you, he could lead anyone into anything…"

Albus blushed.

"But, he is driven by his ambition, and his need to prove himself," Gellert's black and white eyes swung to his dark lover, "Can only imagine where he gets that from."

"Severus, obviously."

"The both of you," Albus corrected.

"Once he has his true longevity at twenty-five, I wouldn't want to cross him," The seer huffed and shook his head, "But he'll have seventy-five percent of it by the time he turns fifteen. His magic is deeply rooted in his neutral siren inheritance."

"Still," Percy noted, "That seems like a high number."

"It is… Very."

"Were you the last person that deeply rooted in it?" Albus guessed, reading his face.

"...Yes," He sighed, "Another five percent will come in with genie, but that's just his aptitude at transfiguration and a few sand magic tricks coming to call. He's not deeply connected to it."

That was a bit sad. James had been a master of illusion and had so much fun with that inheritance. Percy knew that Harry worried because his dad and grandmother weren't here to teach him about it. He made a mental note to make sure that his brother-in-law and genie niece were around more that summer.

"Fae comes in next to bring him up to ninety and then vampire at twenty-five with that last ten," Gellert did the match quickly and clarified, "That's all to say that he's got fifty percent of his natural longevity now."

"He's strong. There is nothing wrong with that."

"So was Jamie."

"That bastard took the coward's way out!" Percy growled, deep in his chest, "He got Jimmy wandless before he'd face him! Alone, except for a wife and son to protect! There is no comparison."

Albus easily recalled his shock when Percy argued for a vampire's bite for Tom instead of a dementor's kiss during the trial. His mate had shamed the supposed Dark Lord for his slaughter of their children and most had wanted to agree with him. The panel had refused because they didn't have Pettigrew yet, but there was still time. As more and more charges against him were found, the trial was dragging on.

Support for the man had gone so far underground that it was basically non-existent. And more people were starting to use his birth name as the only acceptable way to refer to him. Fear was being shed of him, so more victims were finding their courage to come forward.

He'd always known that Gellert and Percy raised James while separated, as Flea and Euphemia were always traveling to their next great adventure, but it had really been showcased whenever they talked about the night James and Lily died. Harry might be Percy's favorite, but no one would ever say that the Hard Charger didn't love all of his kids with all his heart, and the Stag Charger's end clawed at him. They all knew he'd avenge that night given any opportunity.

"I still want him gone," Gellert whispered, "Before he can try to do the same to Harry."

"I've worried about the same thing," Albus sighed and ran a hand over his beard, "He always thought Severus was his only challenger to the Slytherin legacy, but…"

Percy grabbed both of their hands, "The trial will end soon and that potion is done at Yule. We'll end this before he can hurt Harry."

Harry shook his head as the vision of what his parents were doing with him gone flashed before his eyes when Grandpa Percy and Grandpa Albus kissed. He'd been wondering what all the adults were up to, but he hadn't expected to see it. And clearly the time was wonky, as McGonagall was currently sitting beside him holding Archie.

At least it was gentler than the diary vision.

He wasn't having his second attempt to get away from the castle for a night ruined. And spending the night at the Black house didn't count; it had a freaking tunnel connection to their house. The other two weren't wrong though, he would have died if Grandpa Gellert actually showed up.

It would have been a race to drag him back out before Grandpa Abby could pull the humiliation tactics. After all, he was mad at the older seer, but he wasn't looking to have him destroyed. The incoming third year expected to try a piece of that fudge one of these days.

"Are you alright, darling?" Mamie asked from his other side when the vampire holding Lyra noticed him shaking his head.

"Fine, just saw a bit too much of the Deathly Trio's day."

The witch hissed, “Never did much envy anyone being a seer. Bit too much into everyone’s business without the chance to opt-out.”

“Oh, dear,” Louis muttered, “Here come the Prophet’s hounds. Let me go threaten bodily harm.”

Harry laughed as he broke for the stage where Pépère was judging Draco’s performance at the bar. He had taken a turn during the lunch crowd, but the rockstar had declared him a natural, and Harry had returned to the bar to have a conversation about their parents with Neville. They’d only separated because Grandpa Abby had declared it time to eat dinner, but Dray had run off as soon as he finished for his turn.

Neville and Blaise had gone for refills, discussing a new crossbreed of deadly nightshade and oleander, where their party had migrated to Grandpa Abby’s booth instead of the bar when the Transfiguration professor and his grandparents showed up. Harry was given Lyra and suddenly he was alone at the table with his favorite professor and the twins. Over the last two years the witch had beat out even Pops, since the man was always on his arse like Grandpa Albus.

“Traitor.”

Hazel eyes narrowed into slits, as her brow arched upward, “Excuse me?”

“You told them about the patronus!”

“Saw that, did you?”

“Indeed.”

She shrugged, “I made you no promises, Mr. Potter. It would have come out eventually anyway… Just like your career path will come to call one of these days.”

He rolled his eyes, sick of having this debate for the millionth time, “I’ve told them I want to be an auror. Let it go.”

“They’re all going to lose their minds,” She predicted, sipping at her drink, “Not just the Deathly Trio either. Your father might eat the Scamander brothers.”

“Well, I can’t wait,” Harry grinned, “Theseus and Tina both have the spot coming open.”

“Made a decision yet?”

“No, I’ve got two more years.”

“I won’t try to influence you,” Minerva took another sip, “Just know if you go to Macusa it will destroy everyone in the family.”

“Thanks, not-Grandma. I knew I could count on you,” Harry set her with a look, “I seek to remind you that you did make promises on the job front.”

“The record does so reflect.”

Blaise and Neville returned with drinks then and the four of them quickly fell into a conversation about the electives and extracurricular each was taking. Archie changed his hair to match Harry’s, so the babies wound up standing on the booth, to either side of the Potter heir. Watching all five of them squished in made the witch laugh.

During the previous year, Neville had been hoping to take Care for Magical Creatures and Divination, the second just so he could plant himself between Harry and Parvati to pass. Given more time with his godparents, Draco, and Harry, he’d elected to take Ancient Runes with the Blaise, along with Care for Magical Creatures. He’d taken an interest in his elvish heritage and what Frank used to do as a Runes Specialist for the Auror Department. He was also planning to stay in Remus’ upcoming club for inter-house activities.

Blaise was taking Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures. And he’d dropped their official brand practices, so that he could add in choir and, hopefully, Quidditch practice. Minerva enjoyed the way he derided his roommates, who came and went between performances, for being over achievers even among Slytherin.

By the time that their conversation about school wrapped up and the boys had eaten, the bar was getting packed and Minerva took the twins upstairs with Louis, not wanting things to get too rowdy with the babies present. Word had travelled around Hogsmeade fast that Lestat de Lioncourt was in the Hog’s Head and soon the boys couldn’t perform anymore, because everyone was cheering for the rockstar to sing. Still, they enjoyed the impromptu concert just as much.

Aberforth let them drink until ten and then sent the teenagers upstairs, before the drunkards could get out of control well and truly. The inn owner’s loft was about the same size as the Headmaster’s suite, but the boys managed well enough, with Harry and Blaise taking one guest bedroom, while Draco and Neville took the other. Minerva put the twins down at their typical bedtime in her boyfriend’s room and was grateful for the powerful silencing charms blocking everything from the bar below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm thinking three more chapters for this story. Next will be Quidditch World Up until the Yule Ball, then we'll have the next term until the Final Task, and finally we'll have Harry coming into his siren inheritance and having his mating dream.
> 
> I've got three more stories planned for this universe (Harry rescued at two, Deathly Trio coming together in '45, and them getting together Christmas of '99) but that only takes me to Part 9. I would like to end this series with having ten parts, if anyone has an idea they'd like to throw out there. Just let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

The vision a la dream ended with Harry and Blaise talking about his grandson’s ambition to complete the animagus transformation during the coming year, then Gellert was blinking awake. He had to huff. Everyone failed the first time, but Harry was daring to give it a shot at thirteen.

“What?”

They were all naked as the day they were born and Gellert looked up at Percy, where he was laying on the vampire’s chest in the blue light of pre-dawn, “Nothing. Harry figures out his patronus and my spell, then it’s off to the next challenge.”

“Boy’s ambitious. What’s next on the agenda?”

“Becoming an animagus.”

Percy laughed and had to throw a hand over his mouth to keep from waking Albus, “Yeah, he’s gonna manage that at thirteen.”

Peeling the fire fae off of his other side, the insomniac and his vampire went to make breakfast, neither truly hungover as they’d joked about the day before. Once sandwiches were made though, Gellert wound up on the counter, a very handsome husband between his legs, and no one could ever blame him for being tempted. He was sucking on Percy’s tongue that tasted better than anything he’d ever some up with, when he felt a sharp sensation cross their mating bond.

It took him a moment to realize that it was a pull on his husband’s familiar bond with Tanda. Both turuls had finally grown up enough that their familiar bonds opened with Percy and Harry respectively. The excitement had been palpable since the beginning of summer.

“Not now, Tanda,” Percy pulled away to comment, before attempting to return to kissing his mate.

Only another sharp pull on the bond stopped him.

Gellert hummed, not able to tell what the creature was saying, even across their mating bond, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Percy grouched, backing up, “She wants me to come outside.”

He let the vampire help him down, but both of their attentions were quickly drawn to the groan that came from their room, and by the time they got into the living room Albus was joining them. They had all pulled on the same clothes that they’d worn the day before, because all the instructors they weren’t related to were gone for the summer holiday.

Scarlet hair was a mess and the newest inductee to the joys of Ambrosia Fudge was hung over and had to ask, “Can I at least get tea first?”

“Fawkes on you too, sweetheart?”

“Bloody aviaries,” He responded to the vampire, “They think they run this family.”

Gellert handed him tea as black as Percy’s hair in a travel mug and a sandwich, “Do they not?”

Percy chuckled and led them out the portrait, “Couldn’t prove it by us.”

“I had a vision of Harry’s night last night,” Gellert confessed as they rode the moving staircase down to the entryway.

“And?” Albus prompted, knowing there was clearly something of interest, if his lover was mentioning it.

“There’s something he’s not telling us about what he wants to do,” The siren admitted, wondering at what it could be, “Your deputy knows, but she’d promised not to tell us.”

“He doesn’t want to be an auror?” Percy wasn’t even disappointed, just surprised, as it was all Harry talked about professionally.

“He does, but… There’s something more to it. That’s all I can say.”

By the time they got down into the entryway, the Headmaster managed to chug his tea and scarf down the sandwich, both having him feel much more human. The great doors opened as they always did and the courtyard was completely empty. Not a bird in the sky, nor anywhere else.

The three of them looked at each other confused.

After a few minutes and silence over the bonds, all three were prepared to go back inside and back to their morning, when voices called all their attention to the other end of the courtyard. All three laughed at the fact that Hedwig had apparently summoned Harry up to the castle too and he’d drug Blaise along. Even if the young incubus was vocal in his protest to the early wake up call.

“...Bloody aviaries,” Harry agreed with him, just as they appeared in the archway, “They think they run this outfit!”

“Does Hedwig not?” Blaise pondered, “Couldn’t prove it by us.”

By that point their grandson had caught sight of them and raised his chin, “You too, huh?”

Albus was still grinning, even as he nodded and Harry came bounding over to hug him, “Did you have a nice night at Grandpa Abby’s?”

“Fantastic! Finally got to hear Pépère live,” Harry exclaimed, “And he said he’d sign me, Blaise, and Draco in a few years.”

“Trading in auror training for concerts,” Percy noted as the teenager cuddled up to him next, “You’ll certainly make more.”

Harry scoffed, “Please! I turned him down. He’s not gonna change my mind that easily.”

“Well, he’s always loved a challenge.”

When Harry moved automatically to hug his remaining grandparent, he realized quickly that the man was beyond anxious, as he clearly worried the incoming third year wasn’t going to acknowledge him. All he could manage was an eye roll at the shuffling feet and wringing hands, before he hugged the older seer too, “Hi, Grandpa Gel.”

“Hi, darling,” He sighed, pulling the boy in tighter as Albus and Percy moved to ask Blaise about his night, “I’m sorry.”

Harry squeezed him back and snickered, “It’s okay. I did the thing anyway.”

Rolling his eyes, the previous Dark Lord noted, “Yes, you did.” He pulled Harry over to sit on the fountain in the center of the courtyard, so that they could talk for a moment, and summoned the ring he’d left on their dresser the night before. When it came flying into his hand, Gellert didn’t waste any time in passing it over to Harry, “Here, this is yours now.”

Harry ran a hand over the tungsten and white gold ring, a dark and a light dragon that spun around each other, creating an oval void of what looked like liquid chrome in the center. The only difference he could spot from his Oma Hilda’s ring, was that this one had a white sapphire in the black dragon’s eye and an onyx gem in the white dragon’s eye socket, instead of a regular and black diamond as the lordship ring did. It was gorgeous, “And this makes you a dragon conqueror?”

Gellert laughed, not unkindly, but just finding humor in Harry’s awe, “No. I can still walk among dragons without it, just like you. The fire spirit blessing doesn’t show on an inheritance test, but it’s there.”

“Wicked!”

Harry let him put it on and hugged him.

The older seer just pleaded, “Make good choices with them.”

“I will!” He promised vehemently, although he did grin as he pulled away, “But, I’ve gotta have some fun with it!”

Gellert returned the gesture and popped him with a quick kiss, “Well, you wouldn’t be your daddy’s boy any other way.”

Racket like a fight to the death pulled all of their attention back to the archway that led toward the grounds. As was his reflex, Albus grabbed Blaise to pull the boy behind him, and Gellert was already reaching for Harry. It was Percy who moved closer to see what was happening, but even the battle hardened auror had to jump out of the way when all of their familiars came charging past him, including Asha and Sev’s runespoor.

Medusa and Asha were on the ground, charging after a rat, while a flaming Fawkes had soared in with a screeching Tanda from the skies in the opposite direction, and Hektor was coming in hot behind the cat and snake, though not as hot as Hedwig who flew beside him, actually on fire just like her father. The next thing that the humans knew, all six had the rat backed into the corner of the courtyard, and they were holding the creature fairly well. Percy knew right away, but worried for getting anyone’s hopes up.

He cast the bright blue spell at the cowering rodent and growled when smoke began to engulf the rat. With no way of knowing if Pettigrew was armed at this point, the consultant barely waited until his human shape was visible in the fog, knowing he couldn’t see out of it. One stunner and the man collapsed like a ton of bricks.

A warm sense of nostalgia enveloped him when Blaise was the first to comment, where he was poking his head around Albus, “Just have to start every year with a bang, don’t you?”

Harry didn’t miss a beat, “Oh, like I plan this stuff!”

The vampire chuckled and waved them off inside, “Well, two years later, you know the drill. I want Theseus, Sirius, and your father here. Make it happen.”

“Got it!” Harry took off inside, though Blaise strolled leisurely behind him.

They could hear Harry yelling to wake Draco up using his mirror and, once the blonde in Hogsmeade was running to grab his dad down the street, Harry and Blaise split. Their grandson made a mad dash for home to firecall the Scamanders, while Blaise descended into the dungeons to wake up Severus and Binta. The two certainly knew how to summon a cavalry.

With Peter incapacitated, Hedwig and Hektor took off after Harry, while Asha and Medusa went after Blaise. Fawkes and Tanda flew up to their respective humans, Fawkes gladly accepting apologies for all the commentary suggesting he wasn’t the leader of the troop. Tanda didn’t get any praise, but the fae soon found out why.

It started with Gellert sucking in a startled breath, “Percy, don’t!”

He looked toward their siren first, before his blue gaze followed black and white eyes to the dark tower which had moved to loom over Peter. His foot was on the back of the animagus' neck, where the younger wizard had fallen face down in the dirt. Given Percy’s vampire strength, a little pressure was all it was going to take to say he broke his neck in the fall.

“Percy... “ Albus would have loved to spew a pretty bout of moral drivel, but he was coming up empty. All he could offer as a reminder was, “You need him alive, if you want to eat Tom.”

“Hmm…” The vampire contemplated it for a moment, “Tempting, but I’m not sure it’s enough. Not when they could still deny me.”

A howl broke through the morning light, completely out of place, but Sirius ran into the courtyard in his animagus form at top speed. The boy skidded to a stop as a dog, but he’d been the first to figure out the transformation, and he’d always been the best at it. He transformed amidst his skid and still managed to land just a few feet from Percy, perfectly confident on his feet, his chin raised.

“Do it,” The Head Auror instructed with all the seriousness in the world, “I won’t judge.”

Percy hummed again. He’d always been taught by his mamie that there were some things only God could forgive. The Dursleys, Pettigrew, and Riddle were the perpetrators to whom that lesson applied for him. Guilt certainly wouldn’t be an issue.

Albus really thought he was going to.

Then his dark head tilted back toward the castle, just before the rest of them could hear the voices coming too.

“...And then they were all tearing in after him. Got him backed into a corner,” Harry was describing to someone, “And Grandpa Percy was just like bam! He didn’t even have time to say a word!”

“Well,” Theseus drawled, “They don’t call him the Hard Charger for nothing.”

“I cannot wait to be him when I grow up!”

Slowly he moved his foot and the Headmaster was able to breathe again.

Sirius huffed, “Fair enough.”

The vampire did kick Peter onto his back and drop the bastard into a bewitched sleep though. He was further restraining the rat in human form when Harry burst out the doors with the Lord Commander, his father, Binta, and all the animals. Blaise was back as well, though he and Harry were kept back with the witch on the stone steps.

Theseus and Sirius had to get statements from Gellert and the kids, where both Albus and Percy would be doing their own reports, and after the shock of the morning Binta took her son home. Under protest as it was, she reminded the boy that he started classes in a week, and that he would survive. Harry flitted around wanting to look at every note, statement, spell, and step taken, but there was a brief interlude to let Percy put actual clothes on once a larger team arrived.

With Albus and Gellert keeping an eye on their curious godson and Sirius in control of the scene, Theseus elected to go with him and it presented the vampire with the perfect opportunity. As they were riding the staircase up, he seized the Commander by the ear, "What are you doing giving my son information on Protego Diabolical…"

"Oh gods, Percy, stop!" Theseus begged, unable to escape, "Just leave the ear!"

"...Without so much as a by your fucking leave!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy hissed, still trying to twist away, "He started off wanting to know about the Veronan Verdict and I got excited when he kept asking questions."

He released the older Scamander brother and cursed, before stalking to go get changed. Knowing Harry had researched the war made him nervous. It was perfectly natural, but he didn't come to any of them with questions, and that was perturbing.

Sirius already cautioned that, after Draco and Neville scared the crap out of them running home with a red alarm, the two probably wouldn’t be allowed out of Remus and Cissy’s sights for the day. And the Weasleys were still in Egypt visiting the family’s oldest child, Bill. The old timers of his band were all getting ready to start their fifth year, so they were busy, and that left him with the younger members.

“Well, we can’t just sit here bored,” Albus noted after Percy left, realizing it was the perfect time to get away with Harry, after Gellert announced that he was going to Nurmengard, “I’m going over to Newt’s.”

“Don’t get eaten,” Gellert noted, as they straightened each other out in the living room.

“Hadn’t planned on it.”

Harry bounced in after changing, looking dapper even if his grown out hair was getting to a new height of chaos, in his onyx dress shirt and light wash jeans. His leather jacket was slung over his arm like it always was and he was still excited off the start to the day. He really was too cute.

“Alright, I’m going to Newt’s menagerie,” Albus pointed to himself, “He’s going to Nurmengard. Who do you want to go with?”

He felt like a right tosser when his grandson lit up and demanded, “I can go with you?!”

“A statement to the fact that I don’t get out enough,” He waved the boy over and they let Gellert go through first.

Newt, his brother, and their wife all lived at his menageries in upstate New York. His office, when Albus arrived first, was messy and deserted as ever, which served to prove that some things simply never changed. And he side stepped to avoid getting plowed over by his grandson.

By the time he was done dusting soot off the teenager, whatever alarm his adopted son had on the space summoned him, and he was opening the door, “Who in the… Oh! Hello, Dumbledore!”

“Newton,” He greeted with a chuckle.

It was just luck that he wasn’t alone.

“Harry!”

“Luna!”

He didn’t think that it was a mating thing, but Albus had to admit that Harry was very attentive to Luna. His grandson seemed to have adopted the girl whose oddities were a bit much for the general populace of Hogwarts, just as Newt’s had been in his day, and the thirteen year old seemed to treat her like his little sister. Where Hermione was more like his twin and Ginny was the sister who wanted to do everything he did, Luna was someone Harry liked looking after.

The two were gone out into the menagerie exploring in an instant. Albus and Newt just strolled along after them to make sure that nothing got out of hand. But, mostly they enjoyed the first time he’d gotten by here in quite some time.

“Heard it was an eventful morning,” His protege noted as they ducked to avoid a couple of manticores roughhousing in the skies above.

“One way to put it,” Albus chuckled, “Thought my mate was going to commit murder in the middle of th courtyard.”

Newt snorted, “Funny. Theseus tried to bet me on Peter’s livelihood while he was putting on pants.”

“Did you?”

“Was about to,” He flushed, “Luckily Tina stopped me.”

“How did she take the news?”

“Keeps bitching about not being part of the action, still won’t move.”

Albus had to laugh. Newt had wanted to renovate the old Scamander estate to be a menagerie in Britain for decades. Tina wouldn’t move and, for a long time, Percy being the only person who would hire a female auror was good enough. Wasn’t exactly applicable anymore, but she dodged the discussion largely.

“Who do you want to take over this place?”

“Artemis wants to,” He shrugged, “He’s managing it now, getting the experience, and I’m just here… Useless.”

His first grandchild graduating had tickled Newt pink, but he wasn’t much one for sitting still. Albus shrugged, as Harry and Luna slid down an embankment to inspect a creek, “Have you considered having Percy talk to her?”

“No.”

“I’ll get him on the case,” He promised and his stomach growled. They’d fed Harry before changing clothes, but it was about time for lunch.

Harry and Luna left their beasts reluctantly and Newt took them to a small cafe that was his brother’s favorite. They had lunch and Albus revealed their plans to spend Christmas in the States to Harry officially, though he admitted to having a vision of it. Luna wanted them to go ice skating together, so they agreed to meet at Rockefeller Center on Christmas Eve.

When they got back Artemis was in the middle of afternoon feedings and took the two with him, leaving Albus and Newt to follow even more unnecessarily. He could tell his protege was frustrated when Newt stopped by his office and grabbed two joints for them. Percy would definitely have to talk with his daughter.

He lit the two and they followed the kids while smoking, before feeding was done and the pair started to tire, so they started the hike back to Newt’s office. As they were making their way, Albus spotted two Ukranian Ironbellies and chuckled, “Talk about a blast from the past.”

Newt looked up and snorted, “Yeah. Staked our claim to Valhalla on that story.”

Luna turned back to look at them, “What story?”

“Him and Theseus riding dragons!” Harry answered automatically, his emotions suddenly so alight that the spark gave an extra jolt to Albus’ fae empathy

The willowy girl, and the only daughter of Theseus’ only child to have his elvish inheritance, stopped their procession as she spun around with a gasp, “You flew on dragons!?”

Shrugging, the magizoologist admitted, “Yes.”

“Huh,” The incoming second year thought for a moment, “Is that why Nana always says our feet belong on the ground?”

“Yes.”

“And Pop-Pop did it too?”

“Indeed.”

“Is that why he smirks when Nana says it?”

Newt scoffed, “He’s always enjoyed living dangerously. He just hides it better.”

The young witch giggled in utter delight, before she ran up to Harry and demanded, “So, what happened?”

The audaciousness made both adults roll their eyes. They were there. She could have easily asked them, but no.

“Well, I know that Theseus caught Leta Lestrange, alive and well after Paris in ‘26, and she confessed to both putting a dark love spell on your grandfathers to stop them from finding their mate, as well as revealing that my Grandpa Percy was alive in Nurmengard.”

It seemed that Luna hadn’t been told the story of the war, but she did know some things, “That’s why they say they never had a mating dream!”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, “So, they out conned the siren, some time after Grandpa Albus’ showdown with Credence Barebone, where his familiar bond opened with Fawkes, and they got Grandpa Percy out of Nurmengard. That night was the Veronan Verdict.”

“The what?”

“Grandpa Gellert was trying to destroy the city under dragon fire, like he had several others,” Harry described, “I know a witch named Nagini uprooted over half of his faction and caused two of his four dragons to go on the warpath without discrimination.”

She looked horrified and Newt looked like he was about to intervene, but Harry kept going.

“But, then your grandfathers flew in on two Ukranian Ironbellies,” He divulged excitedly and Luna’s eyes lit up just like his, “Their magic was twinned, so Newt used his brother as a vessel to control both dragons. Grandpa Gellert got two of the four dragons back under control and escaped back to Nurmengard, but they had to take the other two down in the greatest showcase of aerial combat in magical history!”

Luna gasped and looked back at Newt like he’d hung the moon, making Albus’ summer child flush horribly.

“And then,” Harry waved dismissively in his direction, “Grandpa Albus dueled Grandpa Gellert for the Elder Wand in Hogsmeade the next day.”

“Excuse you,” Albus grabbed him, hauling the boy back against him as the brat, Newt, and Luna all laughed, “That is a legendary story you’re disrespecting!”

Harry grinned up at him, but still sassed, “He showed up to surrender, with his two remaining dragons and Vinda Rosier, had to cast Protego Diabolica so people didn’t riot and kill him, then you walked across it with phoenix fire and said ‘Give me that! It’s not even your hallow!’ And he did.”

Newt almost fell. He was laughing so hard, “I was there and will confirm that’s how it happened!”

Albus just grinned and laughed with the rest of them, as he had only been monitoring students during a Hogsmeade weekend when Gel showed up. Releasing Harry with a quick kiss to the smartarse’s cheek and a swat to his backside, they were back on their way home. There was just a special way that Harry glowed when he’d told the story of the Scamander brothers though.

He could tell that the same feelings had crossed the earth fae’s empathy, because Newt had a certain extra fondness for Harry in his gaze after the telling. And that stayed with Hogwarts’ Headmaster even as they arrived home. Gellert wasn’t ready to come home yet and, given the big arrest of the day, he knew he had a couple of hours before Percy even thought to come home. 

“Hey, come here,” Albus waved Harry over to the sofa and was thrilled when the teenager flopped down next to him, wriggling under his arm, “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah!” Harry grinned up at him, “Thank you for taking me!”

“We’ll do it far more often,” He promised, “Actually, Professor McGonagall got to talking to me and it reminded me of something that your dad and I used to do.”

“What?”

“Well, at Hogwarts once the school year is over you can’t be punished for anything you got up to.”

“Really?!”

“Yes,” Albus chuckled, “And James used to come to my office with Sirius, after the year officially ended, but before the train left, and he used to tell me all about everything I hadn’t caught him doing that year.”

Harry laughed.

“Why don’t we do that?”

“Me tell you everything I did that I shouldn’t have?”

“Mmhmm. From the last two years.”

Harry had to think back for a minute, but he finally acknowledged, “Well, first year I did the pen thing. T'was I!”

“I had suspected this all along.”

"Made more money than you did that year."

"Watch it, brat."

He just kept grinning, “And… Last year, actually we just invented our rainbow inks and explored the forest. It wasn’t that eventful.”

The rainbow inks were very impressive. An array of colors could be put into one pen and would hold their original colors without becoming a muddled brown mess. And they'd sold beautifully.

“I suppose you’ll just have to make up for it this year,” Albus noted, but also acknowledged, “Firenze and his herd have enjoyed getting to know you this year.”

“Sorry, if that doesn’t live up to dad’s impossibly high standards.”

“Just leaves my shock with room to grow. Speaking of… I’d like to ask you two questions and get honest answers.”

“Only if I can ask you one after.”

“Dea… Fine.”

Harry snorted, as he’d heard Grandpa Percy get on the Chief Warlock for using that word a million times, “Alright.”

Studying him like the answer might appear on his forehead, the Headmaster asked, “Do you have the Marauder’s Map?”

His grandson laughed and hit the emerald eyes on Lily’s totem, which quickly produced a folded piece of blank parchment, “You mean this? Yes, I do.”

It went right back in and the fire fae had to know, “Why in your mother’s?”

“Because Grandpa Percy checks Dad’s to see what I’ve got in there whenever I take the symbol out.”

He snorted and praised, “Smart.”

“I know,” Harry grinned playfully, “What’s the second inquiry?”

“What do you want to do for the Auror Department?” Every muscle on Harry tensed against him and Albus knew he’d struck right at the teenager’s nerve. He chuckled and tapped the frozen Slytherin’s chin, encouraging the boy to look at him again, “Will you feel better if I guess?”

The boy just stared at him horrified.

“Alright, we’ll just guess,” He went ahead on, “I’ll bet… You want to work for either Special Operations or Macusa, as their Aerial Combat Specialist. And that’s the big push to keep Flying and Quidditch, when no one else in the school keeps both… At least tell me if I’m wrong.”

“Don’t tell Pépère,” Harry finally managed to get out, “Or Grandpa Gel.”

He just shook his head, even when he couldn’t fight a grin, “Why? Now or later, either way we all stay up nights, worrying about you. And don’t go thinking Grandpa Percy’s going to take it any better.”

“He worked on the front lines for years,” Harry tried to dismiss the last concern quickly, but he could tell the recent teenager was almost relieved to have it out in the open.

“And lost two sons to the cause while doing so.”

Big green eyes looked up at him surprised.

“Oh, yes. Everyone likes to forget that it wasn’t just your father,” He sighed, hand running over his beard, “For years the only job that Fleamont Potter could keep was flying dragons for Macusa’s disaster relief, as it let him and Euphemia travel. He was at the heart of the dragon pox outbreak on a mission from Grandpa Percy.”

That Harry had not known.

Albus continued as his surprise registered across the empathic pathways of his heart, “If you want to join up that’s fine. But, don’t think for a moment that Grandpa Percy will bear you for the slaughter willingly. He’ll be up with the rest of us, sweating bullets, during every mission you fly.”

“Everyone has told me that Grandpa Flea was flighty, but you three never talk about him.”

“Well… He may have given James some cause to resent him as a father, but he was truly our first kid,” Albus acknowledged after a moment, “And losing him in November of ‘79 broke all of our hearts.”

“I’m sorry.”

He kissed the boy’s head and continued, “Boy probably wasn’t meant to have children, but he would have been a delightful brother. He was a great person, just eccentric.”

“Where did his name come from?”

The Headmaster chuckled, “It’s after Grandpa Gel’s mother, who died in childbirth. She wanted the Fleet of Deep Mont remembered and he’d always pledged to name his second son after her.”

“Second?”

“We’d always said we’d name our first kid after Grandpa Percy and… I think naming Flea that first was a way of keeping me from feeling disregarded.”

“Oh.”

That sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry playing with the Grindelwald heirship ring that now took up his left pointer finger alongside the others, before Albus finally remembered, “You had a question for me.”

The teenager sat up quickly and twisted around to sit cross legged on the middle cushion, “Alright, how do you feel about me getting body arts done?”

“Body ar… Harry, I know your father got a tattoo at fourteen, but you’re only…”

“Stop, stop,” He insisted, raising both hands in the typical halt gesture, “I know, Dad got a tattoo at fourteen with the other Marauders and Grandpa Abby raged for a month. Haha. I'm well aware. That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What are you talking about, then?”

“Okay… Look, I won’t tell you that George and I don’t already have tattoos in the works for me, or that I’m not going to join in the family tradition at fourteen, because it’s going to happen,” Harry warned him, earning a long suffering sigh from the Headmaster, “But… I’m actually talking about scar arts.”

“Oh,” It was Albus’ turn to be shocked, though he quickly realized that he shouldn’t have been, “That’s a very different discussion.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed slowly.

After a few minutes of staring at one another, the fire fae decided that he needed to back up, “Little Prince, there is nothing…”

“No, but I don’t like looking at them… Especially the ‘freak’ scar.”

And wasn’t that more than fair? If anyone had a right to want to change something on their body, it was their grandson concerning his stomach. Eventually he just nodded, “Alright. If you want to get them done it’s fine. Grandpa Percy is friends with…”

“I want George to do them.”

“Fine, but I’m talking to him before he does anything to you,” Albus noted, “Because he needs to know what he is doing.”

“He does,” Harry’s voice was a promise, but it didn’t sound like he objected to the caution either.

They hugged but wound up separating for a bit after that. Harry sat at the floo to talk to Draco and Neville, who were on house arrest in Hogsmeade after the reveal that Pettigrew had been so close to all of them, and Albus knew that conversation could take hours. He still enjoyed Harry’s recount of what had happened that morning while the other two were asleep.

He took the time to sit down and finish the schedule approvals. After all that meant he was ready for the year a week early. And given the morning’s excursion his position as Chief Warlock was about to receive yet another boost in allotted time.

Letting Gellert sit in Nurmengard and smoke through a crisis was the best he could do for the siren. He’d barely gotten out ‘Aerial Combat Specialist’ to Harry before his mate started having a panic attack. The teenager wanting to be an auror was scary enough, but that position… It was arguably the most dangerous of the Special Operations positions.

Still, he could tell from Harry's excitement that there would be no talking the Slytherin from it. All they could do was support him. And pray.

There would be lots of praying.

It took a couple more hours, but the siren did finally come home. And he even managed to keep his mouth shut about the position, instead just handing over his extra seeds that Neville wanted to start his own greenhouse. Albus had assisted with the plans to trick out all the Peverell heir's trunks, but they'd done all the building themselves.

Harry was officially certified to begin his own patroned orders for potions this year, most clamouring for his Wolfsbane, but a few others as well, so his trunk had been outfitted like Sev's office. He had a small greenhouse for the potion ingredients that he'd need most, but it was nothing like the Longbottom heir's set up. And his Potions Master father had made sure everything in his new lab was state of the art.

Gellert helped Neville with his greenhouse and made sure he'd wanted for nothing. The boy was going to grow most of the rare ingredients that Harry didn't have the time for. And he'd beamed when Remus helped them get it all in place.

Then, with Narcissa delving back onto mind healing full stop, Draco had decided to take over the accounting for the Black family. He also did all numbers for Harry's band and, if it didn't prove to be too much, the other Peverell accounts and the Weasleys had talked about letting him be their manager in a few years. Ron had promised to introduce him to his brother, Bill, and he was actively cultivating a very pleasant relationship with Gringotts. His trunk might look like a typical office, but it was a focal point of making the family's crazy ideas come to life.

Blaise said he didn't have time for their Peverell heirship overachieving. The teenager really did make Albus laugh whenever the others got into hijinx. He was always there to judge them accordingly, just like Severus was actually.

Gellert was in the window seat staring at his dream catchers when Percy finally came home. Albus was staring at the mountain of letters that had arrived concerning Pettigrew's arrest on campus while Harry was in the shower. He knew that their vampire was required to shield for work, but after having closed his mating bonds for so long, the Headmaster couldn't help fearing that everytime he shielded would be the last.

Having their bonds re-engage as he stepped out of the fireplace was a relief, "You okay?"

"Great," Percy grinned, "He confessed under veritaserum. The account has been sent to the panel and his trial begins immediately."

"Good," Gellert hissed, wanting the rat six feet under, even if he hadn't wanted his husband to do it with Harry so close.

"How were things around here?"

"Took Harry to Newt's menagerie," Albus disclosed, "Found out that he wants to be an Aerial Combat Specialist."

Percy froze where he was hanging his coat on the rack, "Really?"

"Really," Gellert jumped in, arms crossing over his chest, "Told the story of my defeat like the Scamander brothers are the greatest thing on the gods' ground."

Percy hummed and moved to take his shoes off in the recliner, "Well… Père said he was going to pay me back."

"Your twats are probably encouraging him," The siren muttered, standing to pace the room, "I cannot believe them."

Percy grinned like the Cheshire cat, "I can… Can't expect to kidnap my kids' father without Tina sending in her big guns."

Gellert cut a look at him.

"Still too soon?"

Albus glanced at them confused and realized Gellert was fighting to keep a grin off his face. He watched the siren finally relent and go to smack Percy's shoulder, only to be pulled down on the vampire's lap, "It wasn't cute when you showed up on our anniversary in '75 and it's not cute now!"

"I know it's a dangerous career path," Percy acknowledged as he broke their kiss and Albus came over to perch on the arm of the seat with them, "But, we can't stop him. Maybe he'll change his mind."

Albus hummed, "He wants to get scar arts done. And he made it very clear that he's getting a tattoo at fourteen."

When Harry wandered out to find them in the same position ten minutes later, he scoffed and announced he was going to bed. Percy called after him, inquiring about if he wanted to know about Pettigrew, but the third year just called back that he trusted him to handle shit. It truly set the mood for the start to Harry's third year.

It flew by with all the kids, except the youngest, now having both core classes and electives. As well as more club participation. Draco and Blaise were successful in making the Quidditch team, though they dropped attending band practice. Blaise did join Frog Choir, while the Black heir and Ron decided to start a Chess Club.

It was the easiest way for them to try and kill each other without getting into trouble, according to Hermione.

His grandson stayed at the top of his class and even came home a bit more during the day. If Sybil didn't explain something well in Divination, then Gellert suddenly had his hands full with a dedicated Harry and Parvati. It was nice to see their grandson bonding closer to his remaining family through Percy.

And, as he predicted, the kids adored having Hagrid teach them. He was good at it too. Having Harry show up to the window of his office on a Hippogriff was a real experience and he'd been thrilled it was one of the rare days he was on campus during term.

The Halloween feast flew by, then the first Quidditch match of the term. As was tradition Sirius, Remus, and Aberforth came to every game Slytherin had, although the jokes his nephew made about feeling blasphemous were never ending. He'd never let the boys being snakes go.

Or, at least November flew by for the adults. Harry had disclosed his plan to become an animagus to the whole band in September, but most hadn't wanted to try it themselves. Hermione proclaimed them doomed to failure given their age of thirteen, but he was determined. 

Draco and Neville were on board like always and so were Fred and George. The Potter heir had studied the necessary steps adamantly since he was given access to the restricted section to study the horcrux removal potion during his second year and insisted that his friends do the same during October. So, the night before the Halloween feast their work began.

The saving grace was that they'd already gotten Fred and George's secret shop set up, where they could sell wares in Hogwarts. And they were financially set for the year, if extremely busy, on top of trying to perform the transformation. All of them were ready though.

They made it until the twins birthday party party before someone figured it out. The Black twins turned one at the end of November, only a week and a day before their mandrake leaves would have come out. Archie's first step had been to Harry in early October during a Hogsmeade visit, while Lyra had gone to her mother making Cissy the happiest witch on the planet. Where the girl's first word wound up being 'Dray,' it was her brother calling for Sirius with 'Dada'.

The Potter heir also learned that his first word had been 'Paddy' earning both of his parents incandescence.

Harry had been standing with Draco on the back porch, when Remus walked out and grabbed Draco by the chin with Sirius right behind him, "What do you have in your mouth?!"

"Nothing!" Draco insisted, shoving the werewolf away.

"You lie!" Sirius declared.

"It's just a little mandrake leaf," Harry tried to dismiss.

Both Marauders groaned and lectured them for an hour on the transformation going wrong. They didn't make a dent, of course. And at the end of the day their only recourse was to go to the Hard Charger, who told them not to worry about it.

Everyone failed the first time.

November 29th came and all of their saliva filled mandrake roots went into crystal vials of labradorite, which Harry's father had given to him when he was struggling to find and purchase five, with only the instruction to 'get it right the first time'. In addition to the leaf they also added a hair to each of their vials, a silver teaspoon of dew, and the chrysalis of a Death’s-head Hawk Moth.

Since the dew had to come from a place that neither sunlight nor human feet had touched for seven days, Harry called in a favor from Firenze and his herd. They were happy to help and got him a vial from deep in a dark part of the forbidden forest, where not even Newt Scamander could get to. All they asked was to see their forms, if they were successful.

Harry and Draco had everyone's vials and gave them to Blaise to put in a dark place once the mixture was complete. They had no idea where it was and they hoped to minimize their temptation to look, along with keeping busy. Then began their incantation of 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus’ every sunrise and sundown.

The last part was the hardest, because they had to wait for the next electrical storms, but they had no control over when it would happen. They were dedicated though, even when Fred and George complained about having two heartbeats for the last week. And then, the day before everyone was departing on the train for the holidays, Harry heard the first crack of thunder.

They were in their dorm studying, but both his and Draco's head snapped to the window they had charmed into the wall, just like the Great Hall. The first crack of lightning and they were both jumping in Blaise's bed like excited poodles. He rolled his eyes, but quickly moved to his trunk and dug into the bottom of it, pulling out the black leather case where they housed the vials.

Draco's nose wrinkled in offense, "We gave it to you to hide and you put it in your trunk?"

"Worked, didn't it?" Blaise commanded, accepting Harry's hug as he handed it over, "Besides, you both know what happens if you touch my stuff."

"True," The flamboyant blonde allowed.

Harry checked all five and cheered. They contained a shot of blood red liquid each. All they had to do was the final incantation.

He and Draco met up with Neville and the twins in the entryway, after dodging his father on the night shift, and they decided to use the Forbidden Forest, since Remus and Sirius were smoking with the Hard Charger in front of the whomping willow. Luckily they had a case for their wands that they figured at least one of them would be able to carry in their mouth.

In a clearing just a few hundred yards from the tree line they placed their wands over their hearts and recanted 'Amato Animo Animato Animagus,' before tossing their wands in the case and drinking their potions. The red substance that tasted a bit like the mandrake root they'd become intimately acquainted with barely had time to clear their throats before the effects started.

Harry felt the double heartbeat that Fred and George had been complaining of, then a flash of pain took over until he could see only white… Until something started to emerge from the light. It was a feline, dark and graceful moving toward him, and when golden tinges began to emerge as well he grinned.

It was a wampus.

Just like Grandpa Percy.

Pain soared through his body as the change happened for the first time. His body twisting to become something completely different. After the fact he wasn't sure how long it took, but when he came back to himself, he was laying on his stomach to feel the mossy ground beneath.

Looking around, the others were still transforming, but their shapes were becoming clear. Draco was a white direwolf, Fred and George were foxes, and Neville was a huge bear. Glancing back down at himself, Harry took in the large paw and glanced back to move his tail.

Finally, he tried to stand up and found it perfectly natural. When the others had transformed, but hadn't quite managed to come back to themselves yet, he couldn't resist. A mighty roar had all four jumping up.

Draco jumped on him playfully and they tussled for a few minutes, before everyone ran for a creek nearby to see themselves, Neville grabbing their case of wands. They were an impressive lot as far as Harry was concerned and it was fun to play with each other for a while, as the storm passed without even raining

The sound of a stampede approaching forewarned of the centaurs approach. Such a wise race knew them immediately and the children were fascinated by them becoming animals. After playing for a bit, the herd excused themselves, but accepted the barked, howled, and roared thanks for their help warmly.

Clearly the transformation hadn't taken as long as Harry would have expected, because when they ran back onto the grounds the Marauders and Grandpa Percy were still smoking. The others went around behind the professor and his mate, but Harry wanted to surprise the Hard Charger, so he didn't mind them seeing him first. While Sirius couldn't stop grinning and looked toward the ground, never let it be said Remus wasn't looking out.

"Hey, Uncle Percy," The werewolf said, pulling his cigarette away from his mouth as he exhaled, watching a little wampus with big green eyes stalk up behind the vampire.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Percy demanded of his godson, who couldn't even look at him without laughing suddenly, before he turned to the boy's mate, "Yeah, Remy?"

"Remember how you said the boys wouldn't get the animagus transformation right the first time?"

"Yeah?"

He inhaled again before shrugging, "I just wanted to be the one to remind you."

Harry pounced on the man with a roar, sending both of them toppling to the ground. His grandfather twisted around, cursing the whole time, as the teenager kept swatting at him, before the consultant finally got a good look, "Well, I'll be damned. Look at you, Little Prince!"

The wampus rubbed his head against him and got praised until a yelp pulled their attention back to the Marauders.

"Odin damn it all!" Sirius turned to see what had bitten him in the arse and they took in the other four animals quickly, "Draco! You horrible little shit!"

The white wolf fell over laughing.

Remus went over to Neville and pet him, knowing what the form would mean to the Longbottom heir, because of the family's coat of arms, "Oh my. Your father would have loved this."

He butted his large head against the history professor.

"Just like Mor'du himself," Sirius noted, having taken a knee to get a better look at Draco, as a twin ran up to each Marauder, "Fred, exceptional work as always."

"Way to go, Georgie," Remus chuckled, petting the sensitive twin as well.

Harry started pulling on his grandfather's pant leg and the vampire laughed, "Alright! Alright! Don't ruin the pants!"

He transformed into his animagus form and Harry jumped on him instantly, which led to Sirius changing as well. While the rest dog piled on his mate, Remus watched the two wampusses play. Where Harry was plenty big enough to tackle a six foot five vampire in his animagus form, in terms of the King of Magical Felines, he was still just a cub. A fact highlighted by the fact that the Ministry consultant's form was so much bigger than him.

Percy didn't even play that rough with the kitten, which his grandson still was. Harry was clearly just figuring the form out and that would take time. But, he couldn't have been more excited.

Eventually he stopped playing and just laid down on his stomach, Harry panting as he laid across his back, his tail swinging wide to hit Percy's shoulder blade before going the other way to knock with his tail. Just watching the third year's raw enthusiasm made him smile. He had a short dark mane of curls about his head and a beautiful golden pattern like a jaguar's, but inverted. In a few years one wouldn't be able to tell them apart, except for their eyes.

"Alright," Remus said, taking hold of the wand case after inspecting it to see what the boys had inside, "I'm going to take these. Pick them up from my apartment in the morning. I have it on good authority that it's easier to learn to change back without them from the beginning."

Sirius barked in agreement.

Everyone made noises of support.

“You,” The werewolf pointed to Draco, “Are obligated to come show your mother. Neville, you too.”

Sirius transformed back to ask the twins, “Want to come with us boys? We’ll practice getting you changed back.”

The twins yipped excitedly.

His godfather arched a brow at Harry, “What about you, Little Prince? Want to come show Aunt Cissy?”

He shook his head and pointed up to the castle with his tail.

“That’s right,” Remus agreed, “Gotta show Severus and the rest of the Deathly Trio. You can show her later.”

The two parties started to separate and Percy changed back quickly, “Everyone registers tomorrow. I won’t have any… shenanigans.”

Sirius didn’t meet the vampire’s eyes, but he didn’t object either.

“Do I make myself clear?”

All five of them agreed quickly.

They made it back up to the castle and, as luck would have it, Severus and McGonagall were on the night shift and convening in the entryway. Harry jumped on his father as he had his grandfather, something he wouldn’t do to McGonagall under death threats, quite honestly.

His father chuckled as he finally got back to his feet, “I knew you’d get it right the first time.”

“Oh!” The witch was almost in tears as he rubbed against her legs, “Aren’t you a sight!”

“Well,” Percy divulged, “Draco, Neville, and the twins are showing off in Hogsmeade, if you want to run down.”

Severus assured her that he’d cover the castle and sent her on her way, then followed the two up to the fourth floor, “Your dad would be so jealous.”

His dark and gold head tilted in confusion.

Percy chuckled, “He hoped we’d have the same form. Sat depressed in Nurmengard for a week when he got his answer, though I never knew what it was about.”

Harry just rubbed his head against the vampire’s thigh.

Ariana squealed like a banshee when she saw him, “You did it! You did it! You did it!”

“Don’t spill the beans, Ariana,” Percy instructed, “Coffee toffee.”

They walked into the suite and Harry was blocked from view by the loveseat. Percy decided to use that to their advantage, as Albus was reading in his recliner and Gellert was smoking in the window while staring at his dream catchers. He grinned, “You’ll never believe what I found on the way home!”

Albus looked up over his glasses, though his gaze was quickly confused, “Hello, Severus?”

Gellert was thrown too, “Hi?”

Harry popped up on the back of the seat quickly, front paws and large head visible, his lion mouth already pulled into a grin as he gazed at them. He roared, though it wasn’t as deep and impressive as Grandpa Percy’s. It was still pretty cool.

“Oh my,” Gellert exclaimed, putting his joint down, “Come here, Little Prince!”

Harry climbed over the back of the loveseat to get to him, while the adults went around either side.

“Watch the claws! Watch the claws!” Albus instructed, putting his bookmark in place and closing his book, “No need to destroy the furniture.”

He went over to the window seat to inspect Harry closer with Gellert, both petting him and exclaiming how impressed he was, especially given how busy the year was already for him. The teenager enjoyed the attention, lounging against his siren grandfather, thinking the night couldn’t have gone better. His emotions were so ecstatic that it gave the fae a bit of a buzz.

“I suppose there is a new pretty kitty in town now,” Gellert noted, grinning at his husband.

Percy smirked at him, “I can still put you over my knee.”

Harry groaned in his animagus form and wandered over to Severus, hiding his feline face in his father’s robes. The vampire just chuckled and pet him, suggesting, “Perhaps it’s time to focus on getting you changed back. After all, we go to Loch Versailles tomorrow.”

“True,” Albus agreed, “I can’t believe you planned this for finals.”

“He didn’t get to pick when the next electrical storm hit,” Percy gave voice to the offended snarl Harry offered and got pounced on for it, "And they're technically over anyway!"

After a few minutes, Harry wandered over and purred at his vampire father, pawing at his flowing robes. Sev chuckled and pet him again, knowing his son had finally thought about a little known vampire ability, much like flying, "Are you asking if I made it storm? Well… Maybe a little."

It only took a few tries, but Harry got changed back fairly quickly, and then was shipped back down to his dorm to get as much sleep as he could before the next day. Severus followed him out to see if his godson had made it back yet. And then they were back to their night, Percy bitching as he had to get ready to testify for the third day at Pettigrew’s trial.

He hadn’t broken the bastard’s neck and should be exempt as such!

Almost the whole family was called to testify during one part of Peter's trial or another. The kids were shielded by their age, but the rest of them had to rearrange schedules to haul into the Ministry at least one day during term. Albus was thanking Merlin for Minerva, as she was covering for him more than normal given his position as Chief Warlock.

Still, soon they were sending students home to make for Loch Versailles. Blaise left on the train, but Binta had agreed to bring him to New York for the two days that they would be in the city. Her family wasn't Christian, so they wouldn't even think about the quick trip. The Scamanders were excited to see them in the city and Percy had even agreed to talk to Tina.

Since Harry was traveling this Christmas, he and the band met in the entryway so that they could all say goodbye, McGonagall and Remus taking everyone to the train before parking themselves in the village this year. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were managing the castle excitedly with Hagrid, though most of the rest were going on vacation as soon as the rest were seen off to the Hogwarts Express. Everyone was bouncing off the walls in scarves, cloaks, and gloves as they packed the space.

“Call when you get home safe,” Harry instructed Hermione, “And we’ll start recruitment for I-H.A.T when classes start back up.”

Padma and Parvati quickly took his place, as he went to tell Ron and the old timers goodbye, since the girls were just flooing to Loch Versailles with them. Ginny and Luna ran over with Rolf to say goodbye as well, then it was just Blaise, Draco, and Neville left. The blonde and Neville were ill pleased to be left in Hogsmeade by their lonesome, but Harry and Blaise just rolled their eyes.

“Leaving us here in this barren tundra,” Draco declared grouchily, “Deserting us for fun in the sun!”

“Barren…” Harry cried in outrage, shaking his head, “You’re going to spend the whole break running around Hogsmeade in your animagus form to scare the locals!”

“...Maybe you’re not wrong.”

“Don’t get eaten by a swamp monster,” Neville instructed as he stole a hug, “Or tempted by the Will O’ the Wisps!”

“I’ll give it my best effort,” Harry assured.

“We’ll see you bright and early Christmas Eve,” Draco grinned when it was time for his hug, “And, if you get there first, check out Grandpa Abby’s apartment. I want to know what I’m walking into.”

“I suppose,” Harry agreed with feigned boredom.

Blaise pulled him in next and opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but wound up just kissing Harry’s crown where he was taller, before spinning to leave with a quick, “I’ll see you Christmas Eve.”

Harry’s lips pursed as his sights trailed his roommate and best friend through the crowd. Draco and Neville both squeezed a shoulder, knowing he would be disappointed, before they moved to follow the tallest of their snakes. Where the other Peverell heirs were more like his brothers than best friends, there had always been something different between him and Blaise, and over the last couple months he’d decided he wanted the incubus to at least be his first kiss. Every time he thought the older teen would go for it though, he didn’t.

Hermione and Luna even hugged him again, everyone and their brother knowing what he wanted, so it wasn’t like it was a big secret.

Once everyone was cleared out the twins went to get their things from their respective towers and Harry trudged home. Ariana asked excitedly if the Zabini heir had gone for it and pouted when he responded in the negative, opening up and not even complaining at her portrait being slammed, as she was already in the living room’s empty frame anyway. Grandpa Albus was still finishing up work so that they could leave right at eleven, meaning it was no surprise when only two sets of eyes shot at him in surprise.

Gellert took one look at the boy stomping into his room and knew.

Percy wasn’t too far behind as the door to his bedroom slammed, “Well, I’m not going in there.”

His husband rolled his eyes, but just threw his coat over his suitcase on the sofa and took off for the teenager’s bedroom.

As he was heading that way, Severus arrived with Percy’s nieces, “Where’s Harry?”

“Blaise didn’t kiss him.”

“Damn it all,” The younger vampire cursed, “Now I owe Binta money.”

“It was brutal,” Parvati put in, wiggling under her uncle’s arm as he finished putting on his coat, “I wouldn’t blame him for just saying screw it and finding another set of lips to lock with.”

“Don’t you say that!” Padma insisted, though she stayed just out of arms’ reach, not liking being touched like his sister, “I’ve been pulling for them since we were eleven!”

“Well, he’s been waiting all term,” Her sister huffed, “And I don’t know what he’s waiting on at this point.”

“He kissed his crown, Vati. If that’s not a statement of intent, I don’t know what is.”

“Ron says everyone is making something out of nothing.”

“Mione says it happens by the time she comes back, or she’s shoving their faces together.”

“Dray told me…”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Percy called them off, “Did you ever think that your nosiness was part of the problem?”

“Certainly not!” They chorused together.

Gellert waited until the topic down the hall changed before knocking on his grandson’s door. They only had about ten minutes before Albus was supposed to be back, but he wasn’t sure this would be that quick a fix. Especially when he was bid to enter and Harry’s glasses were discarded on his nightstand, the teenager’s face buried in a black pillow that he was hugging for dear life, “Darling…”

“I’ll be out on time,” Harry pulled his face out just enough to say, “I just need a minute.”

“No…” Gellert shut the door and went to lay next to him on the bed, “I know you’re disappointed.”

“No, I’m not. I don’t even like him anymore,” Harry denied, hissing vehemently, “In fact, I’m going to live here for the rest of school, so I never had to see his stupid face again.”

The siren smiled only when he was buried back in his pillow, but rubbed his back and reminded, “You know Grandpa Albus won’t let you. I promise it will work out.”

Harry popped up again, even red eyed, and gave him the most exasperated look the thirteen year old could muster, “I outsmart the ginger on a regular basis. You think I can’t sleep here and him not know about it?”

“I suppose you’re right,” Gellert placated, combing a hand through his untamable curly hair, “Why don’t you give it one more shot in New York? Draco and Neville will be downstairs and you won’t have to deal with the constant crowd that follows you around here.”

Harry muttered something noncommittal into his pillow.

“And you worked so hard on his present. It would be such a shame to see it go to waste.”

That got a hum.

A knock on the door announced that Albus had arrived and his mate stepped into the room with a tender look in his blue eyes, before he moved to sit down on Harry’s otherside, “Oh, honey, I’m sorry…” His twinkle returned in the silence along with a small grin, “Especially because it means both your father and I lost money.”

The third year didn’t hesitate to take his pillow and smack the Headmaster right in the face. Albus got it from him, but it just descended into a pillow fight between the two. By the end of the tussle Harry was smiling and collapsed against the Chief Warlock in a fit of giggles, though he jested, "Tosser!"

"It'll happen when it's meant to," Albus promised, kissing the top of his head.

"All I'm hearing," Harry snorted, "Is that I might have to wait a century for him to come off it."

A quick pinch for his smart mouth and they were moving toward Loch Versailles only five minutes late. The familiars disappeared first from their perches all around the living room, then Percy followed them first, after confirming that everyone had what they needed. He wasn't going to have a lot of back and forth during the first vacation he'd had for more than a week since 1870.

There was a certain relief to flooing into his parents house, because it was always like coming home. Taking a look around the room there was actually one less person than he was expecting. Still, he lit up at the sight of his godmother.

"Nanny!"

"Not that I'd know it," Violetta Beauvais purred, even as she stood to hug him.

The witch and siren with a thick Cajun accent hadn't aged a day past twenty-five since she originally turned it. She had dark skin, hair, and eyes, as well as curly hair that came to about an inch above her shoulders. The notorious wandmaker and jeweler had been married to Percy's Nana, and biological great-grandmother, since 1753.

Well before he was ever thought of.

The witch popped a hand on one cheek and a kiss on the other, "I mean, you move across the pond, and suddenly I don't exist? I have never."

Severus came through next and hugged his grandmother by marriage. He didn't have time to ask where her wife was before the kids started pouring in. But, he was excited to get time with his vampire family.

"Hi, Nanny!" Parvati hopped over to the woman and was quickly embraced, saving Percy from having to answer for himself.

Padma came next and both girls were coddled, before being informed that their parents were in the back garden. They took off with their bags as Harry arrived, though he was grabbed up by his Pépère before he could even notice the new person. Once Mamie had the teenager passed over, he was the one to introduce Harry to his best friend.

He was fascinated by the witch who had designed his wand and ring, so Nanny fell for his admiration hook, line, and sinker. Percy rolled his eyes, but wasn't surprised when Gellert came through next and was relieved to see the other siren. It was a few minutes before Albus came through, where he'd been locking up, but the witch's attention was instant. He'd dreaded this part, inevitable as it was.

"Ahh! Here's the one I've been waiting to meet!" Vi declared as soon as the smoke had cleared around the Headmaster. She glided over to him, petting his arm already, "My, my, I suppose it's only right that Percy end up with the prettiest men in the room. He always could have whoever he wanted."

"I'm offended!" Lestat cried, "Gravely insulted!"

"Ugh," Harry's nose wrinkled in disgust from his place under his pépère's arm on the sofa, bag discarded at the man's feet.

Louis chuckled where Harry's feet were strone across his lap.

"Nanny!" Percy scolded, pulling Albus over to him and Gellert.

"Come now, sugar," The siren insisted, "I just wanna play with him."

"No," He stated plainly, gesturing for Harry, "Come on, let's go get settled in our rooms. Where's Nana?"

His godmother huffed, throwing herself onto the loveseat, "Got a call from Scamander. He needs help with a basilisk and she's the only parselmouth this side of the pond now."

"Really?!" Harry demanded, knowing that Newt had said his plan to mix equal parts basilisk venom and phoenix tears would work to remove the spell in the Chamber when they'd been at the menagerie. He wondered if they would be able to get enough to get rid of it right away, as he'd been collecting tears from Fawkes and Hedwig all term.

"Indeed," The woman grinned at him, "I'm sure she'll be back in a few hours, doll."

Percy pulled Harry on out of the room and toward his wing of the house. They passed his sister's family on the way and Issy kissed his cheek as the most affectionate gesture he'd probably get on the whole trip. Like Padma, his twin didn't like being touched often.

Her introverted nature, compared to his extroverted tendencies, were the main reason that he'd let her share his wing even when they were teenagers. His sister never offered to bug him or mess with his shit. As long as he'd agreed to take on the family titles instead of her, then his big sister by two minutes had made sure the world was his oyster whenever she could.

He put Harry in the room across from his because the teenager loved the lake so much and that room had the best view of it in the whole house. Gellert was far more fond of their room, which looked out over Mamie's extensive back garden. Not as large as Nurmengard, where his husband grew many plants for rarity or consumption, Louis de Pointe du Lac's garden was all about exceptional color and decoration.

It didn't take their grandson long to unpack and then he was coming to their room to explore. Fascinated by his first time seeing the garden from their room, he was in the window seat when Padma and Parvati came to call. And the three were tearing back out to explore quickly.

"I'm so sorry about Nanny," Percy said as soon as the kids were out of range, "She's… forward."

Gellert snorted across the room.

Settling his blonde mate with a look, the fae of their trio grinned, "Must be a siren thing."

Seeming to take that as permission, a silencing barrier wrapped around their room and the herbologist purred, "Speaking of being forward…"

They were laying in bed an hour later, naked in the bright afternoon sun when there was a scream from the front of the house, and Percy was back in his pants and undershirt in a second. He met Issy at the main joining of their wing and the main part of the house, feeling less bad for getting distracted when she was wearing Panav's shirt and a pair of shorts. By the time they got to the main entrance their parents were already there seeing to the twins who'd cried out.

The two were still stuttering through an account of a wolf, or beast of some sort, which had come from the woods. They described it as a beast the color of ash and which stood as high as their shoulders and ganglier than a regular wolf, a bit like a great dane. The description had him rolling his eyes as he realized.

"Oh, you big babies! That was just Zephirin!" His nanny declared, waving them off as she headed toward the door, "And you probably hurt his feelings squealing like banshees. He's very sensitive about that sort of thing!"

"Where's Harry?" Percy demanded, right as Albus and Gellert arrived with Panav.

"He should have been right behind us," Parvati insisted, "The lunatic!"

"If he got eaten," Padma agreed, "It's on him."

The wizard rolled his eyes and started outside, assuring his mates the boy was fine, while the twins got yelled at by his sister for leaving their cousin. By the time everyone got onto the porch except for the Patils, Violetta was leaning on one column of the porch entrance, so Percy took the other crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was better than fine, still on the far side of the lake, feeding Zephirin.

It wasn't surprising. He hung out at Hagrid's so much that keeping treats on him had become second nature. There was always something to feed and make friends with at the half-giant's.

After getting the new creature to sit, lay down, and roll over, he started moving back toward the house. Hedwig and Hektor were on a shoulder each and his new friend happily heeled right at his side. The thirteen year old was beaming and waved, pointing to the beast he'd found.

They all waved back, Violetta snorting as she fiddled with her wedding ring, "Darkly inclined creature my right tit."

Percy had to laugh.

He wasn't surprised by the first question out of Harry's mouth when he got within range either, "He's friendly! Can I keep him?"

"No!" He chorused with his mates firmly.

"Aww, but…"

"He's not up for adoption," The vampire clarified, nodding to the woman next to him, "His name's Zephirin and he's your Nanny's rougarou familiar."

"Oh!"

After that incident the first day, the week that his sister's family was in town flew by, even if it took most of the trip for the twins to go near the cajun witch's familiar. It took three days but the family's last adventurer finally returned. And Severus enjoyed getting to introduce Harry to his nana, the original Isolt of the family.

Her last name had changed from Slytherin, to Sayre, to Steward enough that no one kept track anymore. But she had the same pitch black hair, onyx eyes, and sharp facial features that he did, which meant that Harry was fascinated. The woman also took to defending him against everyone else, the lot trying to sway him from being an Aerial Combat Specialist, Severus included, so pretty soon the pale witch had the teenager's unending devotion.

Her familiar, Akurra, a horned serpent with pitch black scales, sapphire eyes, and a gem like horns about her head and tail, was as attentive to Harry as the others. None of them worried about him exploring the woods around the house between his aviaries, Zephirin, and Akurra trailing close behind. And he enjoyed the activity both before and after the twins left, even if he did pick on the two for leaving him to the wolf for a few days.

They saw the Patil crew off a week after arrival, so that they could get to Florida for their cruise’s departure time, and the rest were sad to see them go. Once the girls were gone, Harry went back to exploring the woods, following Zephy as he tried to catch a niffler. Unfortunately the teenager slid down an embankment and into a creek, which Akurra had to get him out of, but that didn’t save him from being covered in mud.

He went around back of the huge white mansion, it’s eight pristine columns of the same color all but daring him to drag his filth anywhere near them, and ducked in the back through the garden. Hoping to make it upstairs without being accosted, magic unable to even help how messy he was, the teenager got distracted by Hektor crying out. Glancing over with Hedwig found a new doorway just off the kitchen that he’d never seen before.

Curious, he went inside.

Down some stone steps was a basement with torches on the wall. Hedwig deemed taking one necessary and lit it aflame, which he was grateful for once he went through the only other archway, only to find his magic inactive. The phoenix seemed depowered too. Where Akurra was too large to come inside the house, Zephirin wasn’t, but he didn’t have any active powers unless in a fight, so the rougarou was just tagging along as well.

Hektor was fine though. Harry quickly figured out that they were in a maze and he started having the turul leave an ashmark behind on every corner they turned, then he drew one slash for it if they continued that one, and came back to put an ‘x’ if it wound up being a dead end. It took him a while, but eventually they found the end of the hunt.

What he found wasn’t exactly treasure, though the room that seemed to be made of bronze would have been considered such to some, especially with some form of blue crystal that spun with the bronze to create a cyclone on the floor. It reminded him of the yellow brick road from the Wizard of Oz and he wandered in to touch the center. He had no idea what it was for, but the room was gorgeous.

He’d only been in for a few moments when he heard voices coming in behind him.

“...an’t believe you took it off without tell me!” Grandpa Percy exclaimed, “You can get lost for days down here!”

“I’m so sorry!” Mamie insisted, “I didn’t even think.”

“I’m just thrilled it’s you for once,” Pépère snickered.

It was just the three of them that came bursting into the room, the youngest vampire rushing over to hug him, “Harry! You alright, son?”

“We’re fine!” He chirped, gesturing to the room, “What is this place?”

Percy sighed, realizing they’d never get him out of here without an explanation, “These are the Graves family tombs. But, this room was a special place for exorcisms that my mother designed.”

“Wicked.”

“Why do you look like a mountaineer?” The Hard Charger demanded, finally realizing that he was utterly filthy.

“Took a fall down an embankment,” Harry shrugged, “I was going to wash off, but found this place with Hektor!”

The teenager didn’t even seem surprised when he was rushed out of the room to wash off, but Percy was actually grateful for the excuse. As well as relieved that Harry was smart enough to use Hektor in the maze. He’d had Tanda with him, but it had but the younger turuls’ mother, Morana, to show them the scorch marks. Mamie was about to kill over at the knowledge that Harry had been down there long enough to find the exorcism room.

After a week and two days of relaxing, however, the Graves lord decided to go and talk to Tina. Gellert kissed him goodbye, reminding him that the only witch he better talk to in that building was his daughter, before dragging Albus out to the garden to smoke behind him. They’d talked about him aging up to forty-five over the last week, as Albie was at least curious to see him at the age that had G forbidding him to age past forty ever, but he figured now wasn’t the time to test his husband.

Flooing to his apartment in the city, the Woolworth building was just a brief walk away, despite everyone and their brother wanting to talk to him as soon as he stepped inside. The only good thing he could say about having to socialize with everyone, but the person he was actually there to see, was that no one thought twice about him going straight into Tina’s office without so much as warning the witch. The large American Turul bird now leading his way didn’t hurt his ability to just waltz in.

She wasn’t even at his old desk when he got to the door and knocked. Instead she was gazing out the wall of windows directly across from him and yelled come in without even looking. He decided to use it to his advantage and shut the door behind him.

“How are you holding up, Director?”

He had to admit that her excitement to see him brought a smile to his face, “Percy!”

Picking her up in a tight hug, it truly struck him that they hadn’t seen one another since Riddle was arrested two years before, instead trading in their father-daughter relationship that blossomed into the most efficient work spousal pairing Macusa ever knew, for once a week phone calls. It struck him that he absolutely hated that. Abby was his best friend, but there was only so much bitching he could do about his mates to the man when one was the inn owner’s brother and the other his archnemesis.

She laughed as he set her down, “Come to make sure I wasn’t burning down your throne?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” He waved her off, leaning on the window by a shoulder, “I’m here to burn it down, so I can kidnap you and haul you back to Europe with me.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “Theseus sent you.”

“Not at all,” He dismissed, then sighed and thought about how to explain, “I miss my kid. I haven’t seen you in two years and it sucks.”

She moved back over to the window slowly, “There has been so much happening on your end. I didn’t think you’d noticed.”

“I saw you everyday since I escaped Nurmengard, Tina,” He felt the need to remind her, “Some days, you were the only reason I remembered I wasn’t still trapped there… And you were the first to tell me to get back with my husband when I started missing him.”

“Rough couple of decades there,” She noted, “You’re a more content and pleasant person when you’re getting laid.”

Percy snorted, running a hand over his face, “Vinda Rosier said something similar about him when I showed up in Nurmengard in ‘75.”

She smiled, but didn’t seem to know what else to say, so she just went back to looking out over the city.

As a result, he got a moment to study her, and finally asked with all sincerity, “What do you have against commuting? You didn’t seem to mind when I did it for a decade and a half.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to commute, exactly.”

“Then what is it?”

It took a few minutes, then she shoved away to pace the office, “Everything was different before…”

“Before Jimmy died,” He supplied, so that she didn’t have to.

“Yes, I was going to be Director for a decade,” She acknowledged, “Because he needed ten years of experience to qualify and I had no problem holding the spot.”

He listened, unsure where this was going.

“Then, he died and I spent the next five years expecting you to turn up at any moment, saying to move my ass because we were going to get Harry,” Tina scoffed as she thought back, “From the moment we lost him… I lost all interest. I always thought that when you left, I would too.”

The vampire blinked as he realized, “Did I stick you as Director over voicemail?!”

“No!” She flopped in her desk chair… His old desk chair, because she hadn’t even really changed anything except for boxing up his personal affect, “When I got that voicemail and you told me what they’d done? Shit yeah, you were retiring so you could eat them! My only question was if I needed to bring the ketchup!”

Percy busted out laughing, because Tina never balked at him being a vampire. Not from the moment that he brought her father’s wand back from the first World War… The same wand currently on her desk. Just like he’d never balked when she said that she was going to follow him into aurorship, because she was a woman.

“Then, I realized someone had to take over here,” She shrugged, ‘And I was the next logical choice. It made sense.”

“It’s a job, Tina,” He reminded, coming over to perch on her desk, “If you don’t want to do it, then who’s next in line? Jauncey? Call her in and we’ll have you out of here by New Year’s.”

“You won’t be disappointed?”

“I’ll pen the damn letter of resignation!” Percy sighed, “Tina, I should have quit this job in 1900. The only thing that will disappoint me is you feeling like you have to keep it for the same stubborn streak.”

Over the next hour they called in Jane Jauncey, who was so flattered she’d been willing to start immediately, and Tina told her they’d do the paperwork, but wanted her to enjoy the holiday first. And that was fair, because both of them had gotten their holidays ruined all too often while in the position. His daughter wrote her letter of resignation and they debated if she even wanted to consult with the British Ministry.

Neither of them felt it necessary with Pettigrew’s trial wrapping up and Riddle’s on going. She decided to wait and see if there was ever a need for her to sign up. They wouldn’t let people in need go without their experience, but both wanted some time with their family.

They wound up wrapping up letters announcing her plans just at five and left to go tell her husbands the good news. Percy and she talked about Harry wanting to be an Aerial Combat Specialist and how he’d almost certainly choose to stay in Britain with Theseus now. She could tell that didn’t make the vampire feel any better and understood.

What she’d asked her mates to do… It was dangerous. Necessary, yes. After they’d gotten Jacob out of that camp they’d all thought they were going to lose him and the one thing he’d asked her to do was save Queenie. She, Newt, and Theseus discovered that they were mates and put each other on the line in the same breath. She and Theseus used Newt as a distraction to get Percy out of Nurmengard and she asked her mates to fly a mission no one thought they’d come back from to save her sister.

The vampire worrying about Harry was only natural. He would adjust to the cumbersome emotion eventually. She had faith in him.

They went to Loch Versailles and Percy’s parents threw her an impromptu retirement party. Her mates weren’t told what was happening until they arrived and both were so ecstatic they both kissed Percy for making it happen. Even the Dark Lord could only roll his eyes, unable to even feign jealousy or threaten them with his usual.

“We would have thrown a party for the boy, of course,” Lestat hissed while sending a cutting look his son’s way, “If we’d known that decision was coming.”

Louis snorted, “He’s not wrong on that front.”

“I’m never wrong on any front!”

“Of course not, dear.”

Percy snorted and shared a look with Harry, “This is what you have to look forward to as an auror. Everyone will give you shit your entire career and celebrate when you retire.”

“I’ll risk it.”

“Alright, then.”

“I can hear the sarcasm in your voice, Louis!” The Prince of Vampire Society turned to his typical ally, “Gellert, tell your husbands to agree with me.”

“Percy, tell your husband if he uses that silver tongue for any such thing, he’s getting eaten!”

In the chaos of the impromptu party, the two vampires’ son was well aware of his fae mate flinching at the address across the garden, and the moment Albus slipped away from Newt to go back into the house. He didn’t draw anyone else’s attention to it, but he noticed. It wasn’t something he’d thought was a problem, but at least it was an easily resolved problem.

“I didn’t get involved in your scraps as a teenager,” He noted, getting up from the garden swing he’d been curled up on with Harry, “And I’m not going to start now, nor are my mates.”

Gellert must have noticed the same thing that he did, because the siren quickly took his place with Harry, giving him a moment to be alone with Albus.

When he found the Headmaster, he was on the front porch staring at the marriage totem Gellert had drawn on his right forearm back in ‘99, his other hand running across it. Where Percy’s marriage totem, also a deathly hallows symbol with ‘For the Greater Good’ in Gel’s handwriting below it, had a wand tattoo where the line on the typical depiction would have been, Albus’ was unmarred. The vampire had altered his after his husband thought he could steal his wand and kidnap him, where their mate was left handed and had his wand tattoo on the opposite arm from his marriage totem.

A board creaked as he stepped out on the porch, altered the younger wizard to his presence, “Party too much for you, Copper Top?”

“Ugh… Yeah.”

He hummed and took a seat on the porch swing that he’d missed since moving away from home. His expression of such a sentiment had the fae grinning and meant that he didn’t resist when Percy pulled him down on the seat with him, “I used to lay here with his majesty and make him sing to me all the time.”

Albus beamed at him, “Did he indulge you?”

“Always. I don’t think I was ever told no on anything by that man,” Percy studied the scarlet man for a moment and finally asked, “Does it bother you that we’re not married?”

“It’s the dumbest thing in the world to worry about.”

“No, it’s not. I would have married you back in ‘99 and I would now.”

“Really?”

“Of course, sweetheart,’ He grinned, “Besides, you’re the good one. Had you been there, maybe Gellert and I wouldn't have eloped, to be shamed for the rest of our days.”

“You two eloped. James, Lily, and Sev eloped,” Albus commented, “We may have to lock Harry in a tower the night he turns fifteen.”

“Because that would work," He muttered sarcastically.

They talked about it for a while longer and decided not to worry about saying their vows until after Riddle, Pettigrew, and the Dursleys were reckoned. Albus just felt left out when Gellert was referred to as Percy's husband, but he wasn't. The vampire promised that they were as good as married, but that they'd make it official once Harry was safe from his parents' killer.

After the party, the next thing anyone knew it was Christmas Eve morning and they were all gearing up to floo into the city. Albus learned that Lestat and Louis actually owned the penthouse across from Percy's, or more specifically they owned the building, so the two wouldn't be far when the rockstar wasn't performing. Gellert had spent the day before making more Ambrosia Fudge to see him through the trip, popping a piece about half an hour before they were set to leave. 

Everyone told Harry several times that they could just come back if being in the city bothered him, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Percy chuckled at the teenager's enthusiasm and went ahead through to his apartment first to wait for his grandson to join him. By the time the floo finished firing all of their familiars were joining him in the city and perched on his desk.

The aunts were staying at Loch Versailles with Zephirin and Akurra, much to Harry's disappointment, but there was simply no room in the apartments. They would enjoy having the house to themselves for a couple days.

Harry came through next and was immediately pulled to the skyline view. Percy set him up in the room next to the master, as Severus arrived next, then his mates. While the younger vampire went to firecall Binta to come through, they were getting settled. Albus might have had a slight point about the apartment critique; both his and Abby's place were five bedrooms each.

A wave of the Hard Charger's wand was all it took to have his decorations getting themselves into place. Then they all put their gifts under the tree for the next day. They all watched a little nervous as the Zabinis arrived as everything was set up.

Harry seemed over his upset from the start of break though. He hugged Blaise as if nothing had happened and took off for Abby's place downstairs when Percy's old intercom with Orion fired, announcing the arrival of the Blacks. Only the adults spotted the absolute death glare that Blaise shot the charmed record player that the oldest wizard among them had used to communicate with his best friend.

It confirmed that he'd been right. Crowding was part of the problem. Albus and Severus shared a look as the door shut behind the teenagers.

"Well," Binta grinned, releasing Asha from her cat carrier, "Someone is getting poisoned."

The Potions Master accepted the kiss she offered and snorted, "Blaise as unhappy as Harry?"

"We may be social creatures by nature," She grinned, "But we do our best work in pairs."

"Can't get Harry alone?" Percy suggested as Sev took her bag to his room.

"It's been an all semester issue, apparently," She sat down with Gellert on the loveseat, "When Harry wants to be alone he goes to the Chamber, but Blaise can't exactly follow him down there."

Gellert chuckled, "Well then the problem will fix itself over the holiday."

"What?"

"Blaise's Christmas present is…" Albus thought about how to phrase what he wanted to say, "Enabling of just that."

The witch was intrigued, "How so?"

They were interrupted by all four teenagers busting back in, Harry at the helm, "Aunt Cissy's pregnant again and says we get food or everyone suffers."

"Due date in the middle of May?" Gellert guessed right away.

"Yep!" Draco quipped, before he spun to the seer surprised, "Wait, how…"

"Lucky guess," The older siren shrugged and went to relax while they went out.

Harry seemed fine, but black and white eyes cut to his mates as everyone bundled up, warning them to watch him closely. They all had different activities planned for the day, so it was bound to be interesting. Breakfast was always a good start though.

Apparently Abby and Percy were well known to every restaurant owner on Broadway, so no one had a problem quickly accommodating their party of thirteen, not including the twins. As his mate and brother paired off together in the familiar territory, the Headmaster was thrilled that Minerva came and paired off with him. The kids were scattered around, Harry happily spinning his tales of Loch Versailles for his godparents, after Archie threw himself at the Potter heir, all the other teenagers jealous that he'd met a rougarou, though Blaise was more fascinated by the thought of a horned serpent.

After breakfast they started making their way to Rockefeller Center for ice skating with the Scamanders. Sirius didn't want Cissy on the ice, so he and Remus were the only ones in the rink with the kids, though Binta and Severus, in glamour still until the trials were over, stood with her to observe.

The older bunch were observing as well, just from a greater distance, so they could plan the rest of the day. Severus and Percy knew they were taking Harry to finally see Tombstone, after the older vampire used every movie connection he had developed while creating reflector screens, to rent out a theatre just for them. Sirius and Cissy wanted to go shopping, so Albus and Minerva agreed to take the rest of the kids to the toy shops in the magical and muggle districts to distract them. That was all before they reassembled to go to the special showing of the Nutcracker on Broadway that night, then they decided to take the teenagers to the displays on Fifth and Park Avenue, Macy's for the babies to enjoy, and then they planned to swing back by here to see the tree at night.

Harry, as with most things, was a natural on the ice. He and Luna skated around together, the activity nothing new to the little elf either, where the other boys were still finding their way about the ice. Albus watched his grandson and Luna pull Neville away from Remus to skate around between them, while Draco and Blaise stuck together among the crowd.

Lunch rolled around before they finally called the lot off the ice, Sirius herding them back at the promise of food, and then they were all off again. The Scamanders hightailed it out of the city for their holiday, nothing new in the city to be found, though Tina had told Percy all about how Newt was excitedly making plans to renovate the old Scamander property as soon as the snow thawed, so he could start a new menagerie there. And the rest of their party began to split up for their separate activities.

Severus was terrified the movie was going to suck. Not so much for himself, he'd never had a problem telling James when his tastes were shit, but Harry had been waiting for this over two years. He'd followed the movie from production, to marketing, to its release the day before.

The thirteen year old Slytherin currently had every poster and collectible associated with the movie under the tree at home in gift wrap. If this sucked they'd all be heartbroken for him. And Sev would have to exorcize his mate from the great beyond before they could even communicate.

Still, he knew his husband's spirit was in the theatre, just as he had become very clear at every Quidditch game and meeting of Dueling Club since Halloween. Despite knowing that the man was there the defense professor still wasn't expecting Percy to get up and move a seat away from Harry. His son must have given the man the same curious look as the lights began to dim, because he rolled his eyes and explained.

"Your dad is here and wants to sit next to you," He huffed, "Can't even talk yet, but still finds a way to muscle in, the spoiled little shit."

Harry busted out laughing, but also beamed at the knowledge.

Severus just chuckled, "Some things never change."

Harry was settled with his popcorn and excitement, while luckily all his father's worry wound up being for nothing. The thirty-four year old was never going to be a western fanatic like his late husband, but it was a good movie. And their son could not stop talking about it for the rest of the day.

Gellert enjoyed his grandson's enthusiasm for the film as he helped the third year get ready for the ballet when they got home. He also heard about ice skating, but that wasn't the activity his heart had been in without reservation. And knowing he was having such a good time made bearing the over populated city a little easier, though he wouldn’t live here again, as he had when he first married and half Flea, if his life depended on it.

Harry enjoyed the ballet and the light displays, as well as the fireworks that started firing off as they were walking home. It was when they were riding the elevator up that he noticed a button leading to the roof and asked if they could go watch up there. Percy said sure without thinking a thing about it.

Cissy readjusted Archie and suggested, “I think it’s a little cold for the babies.”

“Aunt Cissy’s right,” Binta agreed, “You boys can go up if you want, but I think I’ll pass.”

Soon they were all passing on the event, including Neville, who’d seemed like he wanted to go until Draco ground his heel into the Gryffindor’s toes. He changed his mind due to being tired and limped back to the Black apartment with his half of the parents. Percy gave them a large blanket that was charmed to stay warm and sent Harry and Blaise on their way.

The door had barely shut behind them, when the succubus of the group jumped onto the sofa where Gellert was sitting, pawing at his arm like a drunk in a bar. He rolled his eyes, but conceded, “Alright! I’ll see what I can pick up.”

The floo fired to life and Cissy was firecalling from downstairs, “What’s he seen?”

“I am working on it!” Percy’s husband defended himself, “It’s not instantaneous. Frigg have mercy.”

It took a few minutes of searching, especially with his third eye as numb as he could get it in the city, but eventually he picked up what was happening on the roof.

Harry and Blaise burst out onto the roof laughing and high off the day. They spread out the charmed blanket and sat back to back for a moment, before laying down with their heads pillowed on each other’s shoulders to watch the fireworks. And the pair just talked for the longest time.

Classes, clubs, and animagus forms. Harry’s plans to laze around the next year with only classes, Quidditch, and a couple hours in Dueling Club every week. Blaise’s blatant refusal to take part in Harry, Draco, and Neville’s Peverell legacy grandeur.

“Do you realize this is the first time we’ve been alone all year?” Blaise demanded as fireworks of magical creatures went up from the district in the city, “Literally the first time since Hedwig woke you up and we hiked up to Hogwarts.”

“No…” Harry started to insist, before he trailed off as he thought about it for a minute, “It can’t have been that long.”

“Name one other time.”

“Draco had to play chess or something…”

Blaise snorted, “Nope. I was tempted to send him to sleep at your father’s a couple of times though.”

“Shit. Maybe this year’s been busier than I realized… Just don’t tell the ginger I said that.”

“Never.”

Harry grinned as the fireworks started lighting the sky declaring ‘Merry Christmas’ all around them and checked his watch to clarify that it was just after midnight. He sat up quickly and spun around, pulling a present wrapped in gold and with a Slytherin green bow from his leather jacket, “Here. This should help with the time alone issue.”

The young incubus sat up and took the gift, glancing at Harry for any hint of what was inside, but finding nothing. It was a thin rectangular gift box and he wasn’t sure what would fit inside. When he got the paper off it was a jewelry box, solid black, decorated with an oddly proportions wolf under a willow in a metallic material that shined like a rainbow in the dim light of the small bulb over the roof exit and changed colors due to the fireworks above.

Opening the lid, he sucked in a breath as he took in the necklace inside. 

It was gorgeous. 

A smooth tungsten and gold alternating chain of an uneven pattern descended into a pendant shaped like the head of a cobra. If he was wearing it, the older Slytherin could imagine it would look like the creature was slithering down him. The charm wasn’t as large as Nordic totems like Harry’s family wore, with the exception of Graves and Dumbeldore, but it would fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. It was tungsten, but had the Zabini sigil of the eight pointed star captured within a rosette, the star surrounded by African Lilies inside the gold circle, right on center of the serpent’s hood. He realized after a moment of looking that the eyes were amethyst, because he’d been born on February 13th and Harry knew that. 

He pulled it out and smiled when the chain seemed to go on and on. His preferences were for necklaces that went past his chest anyway. It was easier to hide them underneath shirts that way.

Harry took it and put it on him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” The younger boy grinned, “But it’s not just decorative.”

“What does it do?”

He reached in and lifted the pendant up, changing the appearance from a snake slithering downward, to one about to strike. In the light of the next firework Blaise spotted an emerald on each side of the serpent’s underhood, as Harry instructed, “Press them in like I would Mum’s totem.”

Blaise did as he was told and jumped a little as a silver snake tongue darted out of the pendant’s mouth, along with a hissing sound just like Harry when he spoke parseltongue. Surprised he turned to Potter heir, dark eyes blown wide.

Grinning the third year clarified, “That’ll get you into the chamber without me. If you ever want to come down.”

Lips pulling into a blinding grin, Blaise reached to cup Harry’s cheek and kissed him warmly, making the Potter heir’s toes curl. It didn’t last long, but the show of affection had him both flushing and beaming, as the two pulled apart. The taller third year thanked him again and Harry only nodded excitedly, probably not trusting his voice.

By the time they returned to the apartment, Binta had just finished collecting all of her winnings from both apartments, and no one said a word about Gellert’s vision. If the seer hadn’t been able to tell them what happened though, Harry’s inability to stop smiling would have. Severus, because he was the only one who could do so while keeping a straight face, asked them how they enjoyed the fireworks, which the two only expressed were fun to watch before going to bed.

Blaise’s new necklace was tucked under his shirt by the time they returned and no one saw it the next morning either. Binta would wait until they got home to pry. Barely.

Gellert wasn’t surprised to wake early, nor was he shocked when Harry woke up, the adrenaline of Christmas in New York gone from the day before, complaining that his head felt like it was vibrating. He gave the boy a low grade pain potion to see him through breakfast and presents, before promising that they would go back to Loch Versailles as soon as that was done. It didn’t even take that long.

Love and gratitude were shared a plenty, before they all got moving back out of the city, everyone glad to get somewhere quieter. Percy’s parents didn’t make it back until later in the afternoon, but they had Christmas dinner together, and then Harry was merrily back to his exploring with Zephirin and Akurra, who the aunts exclaimed missed him terribly. Apparently the rougarou laid by the fireplace all day the day before, waiting for the teenager to come back.

All of Harry’s parents, both Severus and the Deathly Trio, hated to see the holiday pass. They all knew that the next occurrence would be having the third year take that potion on New Year’s and even Gellert preferred the city to that risk. Everyday of December that passed had them about ready to throw up just a bit more.

By the time they got to New Year’s day, Percy and Gellert had completely forgotten about their anniversary. The vampire’s parents had shot off a ton of fireworks the night before and tried desperately to keep Harry’s mind off of the potion that had finished earlier in the day, other than sitting in the sights of the moon and stars for one night. All the more they both jumped when the teenager wished them a happy anniversary as soon as he came bouncing into the kitchen.

“Oh, yes,” Gellert shook his head, “Thank you, darling.”

“I can’t wait to be married for so long!”

Percy scoffed, though his grin was playful, “It has its ups and downs.”

The siren rolled his eyes, “Are you feeling alright, Harry?”

“Yep!”

Albus sighed from his place next to Harry as the third year scarfed down a bagel, “Little Prince, we need to talk about that potion…”

“About to go grab it from the garden.”

He bounced right back out before they could say another word.

Percy groaned, “I can’t let him do this.”

“Oh thank the gods,” Gellert collapsed onto the table in relief.

“Ahh, hell,” Albus shrugged, raising a hand, “I vote no too.”

They were all gearing up to tell the teenager that they'd find another way when they heard him returning with Severus. The Potions Master was following him in from the garden, probably having sat out there all night, and he was asking Harry about when he was going to take it. None of the older wizards were expecting him to already be in the process of doing so when the father and son arrived in the kitchen.

Sev rolled his eyes as the vial was drained, "I suppose that answers the question too."

He grabbed the trashcan, as the older wizards rushed to grab Harry. Percy and Albus had barely gotten to either side of him when Gellert watched from across the bin as all of Harry's eyes flashed green like the killing curse before he collapsed. It only took a moment for the teen to jerk in their hold, but for all four it felt like a lifetime.

When he did spring up like a daisy, it was to vomit black sludge into the bin for a full minute, unable to breathe for the duration. They all winced for him, even as relief was like a flood, as the true danger had been that he wouldn't wake up at all. As the vomiting slowed his breathing was more like panting.

"Ugh," Harry finally managed, nose wrinkled up like a bunny, "That was disgusting!"

"Fair enough," Percy allowed, running a hand through his hair and pulling the third year into a hug, "You're alright though."

"I need a moment with my toothbrush," Harry muttered as he was passed around the four adults.

"I don't even know what to do with myself now," Gellert confessed as he let go of his grandson.

"It's your anniversary. Do whatever you want," Harry shrugged, already heading out of the kitchen, "Pépère and Mamie are taking me to see Tombstone again!"

Severus huffed, but followed him, "I think I'll go with you three. For once your dad didn't have the taste of a common whore."

"I think I'll go…"

"The hell you will," Percy cut his fae mate off, "I told you, you're stuck in this with us now, so deal with it."

Gellert chuckled when Albie flushed and grabbed the Chief Warlock's hand, "Do we want to go out?"

"Or," Percy suggested, when his Nana confirmed that she and Nanny were going to the movie as well, "We could stay in and celebrate having the house to ourselves."

"Even better!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters of this one. Then onto baby Harry, which is already started and going to be pretty short, as I don't want to go through his growing up. It'll end with him still being a little one. But, lots of Deathly Trio and Boss!Percy in that one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you're getting updates as I change things and I apologize. I am only changing the last two chapter updates, because they were too long and shortening them will make for a smoother read! New chapter will come today however and I will mark it in all caps right here when it's uploaded!

"You're going to have to tell him."

"I can't."

"It's going to come out."

"My denial runs deep."

Percy sighed, running a hand over the beard he'd finally been allowed to grow back when he aged up for forty-five at the start of the summer, "Albus, supply lists and appointments go out today!"

"He's not going to speak to me all year."

"This isn't even your choice," Gellert reminded, "You can't help the board's insisting it be this year."

They were sitting in their bedroom in Hogsmeade. The Headmaster had been putting off this discussion with Harry since the letter came in that there would be no putting off the tournament for a year. His excuse that he didn't want to ruin Harry's birthday had worked until the party the day before.

Albus was laying in their bed, legs crossed at the ankles, as he stared at the teenager's letter. It mocked him as it missed the very important badge that Harry and everyone else in the family was expecting to be there. He did not want to tell Harry it wasn't happening this year.

Percy was in his thin line lounger at the foot of the bed, working on the final paperwork for Tom Riddle's trial as the panel was in deliberation on his fate currently, with his bare feet kicked up on their gold comforter. His fae mate had to admit that he understood why Gellert made him deage and stay that way for so long. Their vampire was fucking gorgeous with silver streaks in his hair, grown out to the tips of his shoulders, and his full beard that had the same salt and pepper discoloration.

It was a challenge to let his fine arse go to work everyday.

Of course, Gellert was no better, sitting at the side table in their room with his pendulum. The siren had let his hair grow out to his shoulders, which insured that both his and Percy's hands were almost constantly running through it, despite the fact that G had been nervous to do so. Neither of them had long hair since their teen years, other than when the siren had been imprisoned, or when Albus let himself go after Lily and James died.

He hadn't changed his appearance in the last year, leaving his trim beard and scarlet hair alone, but he'd enjoyed the changes both his mates made. They had been telling him to get on with the announcement for weeks. Every time he tried though, the words caught in his throat.

Lavender blue eyes flicked into the hallway, "Well, no time to bite the bullet like the present."

Sure enough, Harry appeared to lean in their doorway, what looked like a newspaper in his hand. He was still in his pajamas like them, as they'd decided to lounge around today, before their customary siege on Diagon Alley for school supplies the next. Luckily Percy had the next two days off, as the panel wasn't scheduled to announce their decision until Wednesday.

Harry had sprung up in the last year. He was currently five-eight, making him only two inches shorter than Gellert, and he'd let his hair grow out to match Percy's perfectly. He'd even caved, finally according to Draco, and started using Sleekeasy to tame the sides of his hair just like the vampire did, whenever they went out.

The jokes about Fucking Fourth Year were never ending. And with all the extra time that Harry was about to have on his hands, that was probably about to truly be the case. As much as he dreaded it.

"Hey, Grandpa Percy," Harry started, perching in the doorway on his shoulder, "History question for you!"

"I suppose," The consultant allowed, editing a few places on Nymphadora's report.

"What were you doing August 21st of 1899?"

Three sets of eyes flew to the inbound fourth year, but he didn't even flinch, just arching a brow at the vampire in question. Albus and Gellert glanced at each other before gulping in unison. They'd always known he'd ask questions about the three way duel, but this hadn't been what they were expecting.

Par for the course with Harry James Potter though.

Percy closed his file and threw it onto the bed, arms crossing over his chest, "This is a question for me?"

"Very much so," Harry nodded, "I wanna know what the hell you were doing when shit popped off."

"Hmm," He studied the teenager for a moment, both his mates rolling their eyes, before finally shrugging, "I was at Macusa working. Didn't know anything happened until Grandpa Gel showed up."

"What about your mating bond?"

"While bonds can reach across a great distance," Percy explained, "They need time to grow. I only knew that something happened when Grandpa Albus closed his."

"Huh," Harry thought about that for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

He spun to leave and Albus was shocked, "That's it?"

His grandson turned back confused, "Yes?"

"You don't have any other questions about that day?" Gellert demanded.

Harry shrugged and returned to the doorway, "Not really. Grandpa Abby told me what happened."

"I'm sure that was an unbiased account," The blonde muttered.

Albus snorted.

"So, you two weren't making out by the lake at Godric's Hollow when him and Ariana found you," Harry's head tilted as he recounted the story as he'd been told, "Before you told him that his big brother couldn't protect him anymore because of the bloodpact and you two started dueling, Grand Albus acting as a two way second?"

The Headmaster huffed, "No, that pretty much sums it up."

Gellert studied the fourteen year old, but had to clarify, "I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"I know that!" Harry assured, "The hex you sent his way was altered when the obscurus broke free."

The previous Dark Lord was shocked that Aberforth told Harry that. Despite their rivalry, he never would have rendered the younger Dumbledore brother infertile. But he'd never expected the fae to acknowledge that.

"Alright, then," Percy nodded toward his scarlet mate, "Grandpa Albus needs to talk to you."

Harry's big green eyes glanced over and he lit up at seeing the letter in the Headmaster's hand, "That's mine! That's mine! Gimme!!!"

He rushed to take the missive and Albus kept it out of reach. Harry thought he was playing for a minute, before he grabbed the recent fourteen year old and sat him down on the bed, "We need to talk first."

"Oh, Merlin. What?!"

"Harry… Honey, you're not being named Quidditch Captain this year."

He gasped, outraged, and shot up from the bed, "I've worked my arse off for that position! We won the cup two years in a row!"

"I know that!" Albus insisted, "This is not a punishment."

"Who are you giving it to?!"

"I'm not," He disclosed, a little relieved to say that part, as it was the one saving grace of this blasted situation, "Hogwarts is cancelling Quidditch for the year."

His caramel face twisted in disgust and he gestured wildly, reminding the fae of Draco, "You can't cancel Quidditch!"

"Apparently he can," Percy commented unhelpfully, earning a glare from his mate.

"Harry, honey, we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year," Albus disclosed, "We need to use the pitch for the three tasks."

"Oh, so you and the Flaring Fiend can take a trip down memory lane," He hissed, "While I get screwed to kingdom come?!"

"That is not… Harry, I didn't get a choice. The board is insisting it be held this year."

Arms crossing over his chest, the Slytherin's eyes became slits as he glared at his grandfather, "I'm going to give you one chance to claim temporary insanity and end this travesty."

"I can't. The decision is final."

Tongue in cheek, Harry tisked before turning in his heel hissing, "Fine."

Percy watched him storm silently from the room and down the hall, disappearing into their office to open the bookshelf hiding a tunnel into the Black house, "You are so screwed."

"I'm moving back to Nurmengard," Gellert declared, still playing with his pendulum.

Albus just groaned.

For the rest of the day Harry's band members showed up to try and change his mind. It started with Draco and Blaise, no surprise there, just a few minutes after his grandson stormed out. Then it was Cedric, Roger, and Angelina; the other school Quidditch Captains as incandescent as Harry. Rolf and Ginny Weasley were sent in next, though they were still just apprentices, to try for the cute and adorable route; if there was anything he could do it probably would have worked, as seeing the pair glare at him as they left ripped at his heart.

The last to show up were the ones he'd been dreading, but knew were coming as sure as Harry was pissed. Fred and George showed up, neither bothering to plead any case after the rest failed, and both as calm as his grandson when he left. They gave him the same chance Harry had, before declaring that his refusal meant their factions were at war, and that the battle was to Valhalla, or his defeat, as they left.

It was no shock when Harry slept at his godparents' house that night, although he came back to get ready for their shopping trip early the next morning. Albus had been expecting the silent treatment, but Harry spoke to him as if it were any other day, even if his demeanor was a little chilly. At first he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad having the Quidditch half of the boy's band mad at him.

Gellert even had a cute moment with the fourth year when he came out of his room from getting dressed. He was in dark jeans, a green dress shirt, and his leather jacket, as well as black boots. His hair was gelled back on the sides like Percy's, overall looking like a tanned version of the vampire when he joined them in the living room.

"Ugh, no," The siren pointed back to his room, "Go put on a sweater… And some sweats... And maybe a hoodie."

"Grandpa!"

"Freyja have mercy," Gellert shook his head, "Blaise is going to have to poison half the school."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Blaise is allergic to monogamy. He'll be fine."

He started out the door and didn't hear Percy snort, "I give it a week in class before he changes his mind."

And Albus really didn't think that it was going to be that bad. He didn't realize Harry's game until they were in Diagon Alley shopping. Hermione went to ask a clarifying question about her new Inner House Activities Team and Harry informed her that she'd have to 'ask the Headmaster'.

Being reduced to his job felt like a punch right to his gut.

He tried to talk to Harry, but the boy had taken his plans underground with his friends, and simply refused to acknowledge him as powerless to bring Quidditch back. Shopping was uneventful, even though he'd developed a wicked case of bad luck, which he would have thought was the start of the kids' war if they didn't all have tracking charms on their wands. And the weeks that followed drug on as Harry still refused to call him 'Grandpa' and he started staying anywhere but home.

He did come back the day after shopping to hear the verdict on Riddle. When the man was sentenced to a vampire's bite, as Peter had been, the world cheered collectively and Harry did hug him. All before leaving to go back to Sev's place.

His son was too busy laughing at his misery to help. The thirty-four year old couldn't help it. Rarely did his father work himself into any sort of doghouse, so this was a treat.

"Did you do the paperwork yet?"

"What hurry would I be in to claim you?"

Harry had wanted his father to officially claim him to the public since he got back to the magical world, but he'd been on a mission ever since taking the potion to remove that last horcrux. In the weeks since the verdict was read he'd been relentless. Constantly on the vampire to get on with it.

"Pops!"

Severus chuckled from his spot lounging on his couch after dinner, Harry tucked under his arm, "Alright, I'll have it ready to go when you get back from the World Cup."

"Really?!"

"Really," He did set the fourteen year old with a look though, "But, you leave early in the morning. You should probably sleep in Hogsmeade tonight."

"Ugh."

"He's not even going," The vampire reminded, "It'll just make it easier on Grandpa Percy."

"Fine. Come on, Blaise."

He and Binta hugged the boys and sent them on their way, before settling back into the couch. The witch shook her head at him, having objected to the game he was playing with Harry from the beginning, "You could just tell him it's filled out."

"Absolutely not."

"You two love to argue more than anyone else I've ever met."

"Guilty as charged."

"It's in your nightstand drawer, Sev."

"And he has no reason to know that."

She stared toward his mother's portrait for a few moments, "Do you think they'll go for it on their trip?"

"I've told you, I don't want to know."

"Blaise hasn't come into his daemon appendages yet, but it's an any day thing."

"Well, maybe it's not a good idea for them to start up," The vampire sighed, "Harry only has a year before he finds his mate."

"A lot of fun to be had in a year," She reminded, "And if anyone's magic could sustain their own incubus, it's Harry's."

"I return to my previous statement. I don't want to know."

“Oh, come on!” She bounced into his lap, “You had the talk with him, it’s not like he’s going to get pregnant.”

“You people act like Blaise is his only option,” Severus hissed, "He could just as easily take up with someone else.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know! Draco, Neville, or one of the others that always follow him around!”

The look she gave him communicated clearly how crazy she found that idea. Harry wasn’t going to take up with either of the other Peverell heirs, not to mention, “Anyone else he takes up with is going to have a very unfortunate accident, assuming Blaise doesn’t approve.”

“Said that has he?”

“A mother knows these things,” She insisted, “Besides, he’s the left hand. That’s his job.”

“What?!”

The succubus rolled her eyes, but moved to explain, “That’s an old Intimacy Daemon expression. Beware the left hand, for it’s the right you see coming.”

“Meaning?”

“Well…” She thought for a moment how to best explain it, “Which of the Marauders did you never want to piss off?”

“In school? I avoided all of them.”

“But which one did you fear?”

Severus could tell when she was serious after so many years and thought about the question for a moment, before finally answering, “Remus.”

“That’s right. James was always pulling yours and Lily’s pigtails for attention and Sirius you could hear and see coming from a mile off,” She shrugged, “But it’s the left hand you don’t want to cross. Just like Harry with Draco and Neville.”

His onyx brows shot up in askance.

“Everyone knows Draco will follow Harry into hellfire without question,” Binta elaborated with a shrug, “But Neville is the one who would deal retribution if Harry were hurt, because no one would see him coming.”

“Hmm.”

She pondered that implication for a moment herself, “Regardless of mating status, I don’t think Harry’s met his right hand in terms of an intimate partner yet. Someone who will follow him into his crazy schemes for the sheer joy of it.”

“As his father,” Severus hissed, “I can live with that.”

“Oh, Sev!”

“Still, I don’t want to know. Whatever they get up to this year, I just want to keep my head down in blissful ignorance.” 

"Fine," The witch waved him off, "I'll go firecall Cissy."

Harry and Blaise stopped by the Black house where Neville and Draco were still packing. Sirius was going with them to the World Cup, while Remus was staying home with Aunt Cissy, the twins, and baby Orion Romii, who had just turned two months old on July 16th. When they couldn't kill any more time there, they made their way back to the Potter house through the tunnel.

It was fortuitous that it was date night, so the Deathly Trio were occupied in the living room with Grandpa Abby and not-grandma. McGonagall did inquire if they were packed and excited as they went to cut up the stairs onto the roof, which they confirmed before disappearing. Neither seeing how much the scarlet fae among them despised not being acknowledged.

He even grabbed a decorative pillow and screamed into it.

“Still in the doghouse, huh?” His best friend noted, sipping her drink.

Albus groaned and strangled the pillow, “He doesn’t acknowledge me, if he can help it. And when he does it’s like we’re not even related!”

“He’ll get over it, Copper Top.”

“It’s been damn near a month!” He hissed, “Am I just supposed to let this go all year?”

“Have you tried offering a compromise?” Minerva suggested.

“Such as?”

“What about offering Quidditch intramurals?”

“In what space?”

“Fair point,” She chewed on her thumb as she went back to the drawing board.

“If I had a way to make both events happen, I would,” He downed his whole drink and rubbed at his temple, “And I could live with the constant bad luck, though I don’t know how they’re managing it, or my signature constantly being ‘The Quidditch Cancelling Quack’ no matter what I write, but him being this angry is driving me nuts.”

Percy studied his mate from the place he’d claimed at their bar with Abby, “I don’t think he’s even that angry at you.”

“My empathy disagrees with you.”

“I’m well aware that he’s pissed,” The Potter patriarch clarified, “I meant that it’s not really at you.”

“Well, then, I’d hate to see my life if he was angry at me.”

The vampire didn’t push for the rest of date night, but he still suspected that he was right. Once Abby and Minerva cleared out, they all migrated to their bedroom to relax before going to sleep, though the boys were still up on the roof. As his fae was changing clothes, Percy barely let him get his shirt off before wrapping himself around Albus from behind to kiss his neck.

His hands ran across the roaring golden lion with a scarlet mane that turned into a tamed domestic at his touch on one shoulder, as well as the depiction of Fawkes that tried to bat him off on the other. He had a special love for all four of Albie’s tattoos, where Gellert never got any, “You’re just the easy target, sweetheart. It’s not you.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“That’s because you’re the good one,” Percy unbuckled the Headmaster’s pants as he said it, “You’re always trying to do the right thing, even at the expense of yourself, and you don’t like it when someone gets the short end of the stick because of it.”

“I just want my kid back.”

“You have one week until classes start,” Percy purred, “Let him stew through that first full week of class and, if he’s not over it, I’ll yank the knot in his chain free.”

Gellert chuckled as they descended into bed and checked in on the boys before joining in.

“No,” Blaise busted out laughing, “You must have gotten it wrong! You must!”

“It’s inevitable,” Harry shrugged, “Ron, Hermione, and Draco. I’m telling you. It’s happening.”

“Gods help us! And Merlin!” Blaise thought for a moment, “And Morgana! Have you told them yet?”

Harry nodded, “Sent the letters off this morning. They made me swear to, ever since my birthday.”

“Poor suckers.”

“What about you? Changed your mind about knowing?”

“Ra, no,” The darker Slytherin hissed, “If I have to be saddled against my will, leave me in blissful ignorance as long as possible.”

“Duly noted.”

“Anyone else? What about you?”

“Nope. Just those three so far,” Harry shrugged, “No clue who my fair maiden will be.”

Blaise snorted when Harry tried to suggest that he could be a dom in the bedroom, “Babe, you’re the second coming of Achilles. Don’t delude yourself.”

They were stretched out on the roof just as they had been in New York, quite possibly using the same charmed blanket. Harry moved his head further from the older teen’s shoulder, so that he could look at him, “Does that make you Patroclus?”

Brown eyes turned to appraise him, “Who wouldn’t go first for just one chance to be part of your story?”

“I’d rather have you, than go the distance,” Harry had gotten into the habit of looking up future songs from his favorite musicians and knew the Zabini heir would understand his reference to the upcoming Michael Bolton song. He sang it often enough.

“Well, if anyone could manage both it’s you,” Blaise determined, kissing him, “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re the definition of a Power Bottom.”

They descended into bickering, but managed to get to bed for their early departure time before it got too late. The Patil twins and Hermione flooed in first thing that morning to get breakfast, before the Blacks arrived to portkey to the grounds where the Quidditch World Cup was being held. They had to walk through a forest for what Harry guessed was about half an hour, before emerging into the largest field of tents that the teenager had ever seen, although it was dwarfed by a stadium grander than he could have imagined.

Their campsite was right beside of the tents housing the finalist teams, Ireland and Bulgaria, as the owners had welcomed the close presence of Britain's Head Auror, Commander of Special Operations, and the Hard Charger, hoping to keep their players from being mobbed by the hundred thousand fans that had turned up for the event. They weren’t the first to arrive, but no one was surprised when they beat the Weasleys and Diggorys either. The Scamanders and Inklers were already there, Harry having only met the middle brother of the last family because he built their house, though he quickly learned that the oldest owned the Kenmare Kestrels and the younger was a magical tattoo artist.

They were settled by the time the Weasleys got there, along with the Diggorys who brought Angelina and Roger with them. Cedric was a month and one day from turning seventeen, meaning he would come into his full earth fae inheritance, and boy did it show. Harry shared a look with Hermione and Ginny when he walked in, which had Blaise, Draco, and Ron rolling their eyes across the tent.

The match wouldn’t start until sundown and everyone was excited to spend the extra time together. Meeting Rhys Inkler spurred on George, who asked if Harry wanted to do some, if not all, of the tattoos they’d been designing for years. That seemed a good way to punish the ginger too.

Percy rolled his eyes when he came back from checking the perimeter with Theseus and Sirius to find that Harry was shirtless and in a charmed chair, while the younger Weasley twin got ready, “Really? Right now?”

“Why not? Can’t use magic at the moment anyway.”

“And you’re just allowing this?” Rhys demanded, where he was sitting next to Harry, flipping through George’s sketchbook.

“Did you hear him ask for my permission?” Percy snarked.

“You could stop him if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, well…” The vampire studied Harry for a moment, before shrugging, “Orion allowed it. Why not me?”

“Orion allowed what?” Aberforth asked as he was just coming back into the tent, before he caught sight of Harry, “What are you doing?!”

“Yeah, Abs,” His best friend chuckled, “I think it’s about time we have a talk.”

No one could ever say that George didn’t pour his heart and soul into his craft. Over the next few hours he gave Harry two full sleeves and did his scar art. They’d been working on a back tattoo as well, but when Percy inquired, after spilling his late best friend’s big secret to the man’s husband, Harry explained that it didn’t feel finished yet.

That was hard to believe as Harry had every creature they'd encountered in the last three years on there, as well as representations of the family, linked together to form a deathly hallows symbol. He was touched when the sketch had his hand writing and the turn of phrase he'd coined about the rules of magic. It would be very impressive whenever Harry deemed it finished and he demanded to be informed immediately.

On Harry’s left arm he got an American Turul with lavender blue eyes on his shoulder, its wings flaring to create the signature black fire, just like Percy’s flames when he cast Protego Diabolica, while the creature was outlined in white that bled into a deathly hallows symbol dangling from one of its talons. The Graves and Potter family words were written in white amidst the black flames, where the depiction’s skeletal wings soared above its head. Mors nec pacisci. Neque nos.

Then, on the top of his forearm he got a Transylvanian Tinytytan, the same dragon breed that he’d met in Newt’s case before his second year. Given that the males were derivatives of black and white, as well as breathed silver fire, Percy could see why he used the creature for Gellert. The creature perched on his arm menacingly breathing its silver fire, the Grindelwald family words appearing in Hugarian, the script a bold black in the flames. Itt légy sárkányok, és a tűz mindent elpusztít.

Finally, and despite his claims that he was still mad at Albus, he got a red and amber phoenix, its wings thrown wide, and gold flames erupting from it on the underside of the same forearm. Scarlet writing appeared in that set of flames, above the sprawling aviary, with the Dumbledore call to arms. Bidh teine a ’lasadh air an t-slighe, ach a’ fàgail dìreach luaithre.

He got the exact same creatures on his right arm, though there were some changes. The turul had green eyes, not blue. The phoenix was white and had black flames matching the turul, which also required white writing for both. And the Tinytytan had an almost inverted pattern compared to the depiction on his left arm.

He also put all the words in english on that arm. Death does not negotiate. Nor do we. Here be dragons and our fire consumes all. Fire lights the way, but leaves only ash.

In addition, underneath Hedwig’s depiction, he also had George give him a wand tattoo, before the young artist charmed both the phoenix and turul to better connect him to his familiars. His grandson was thrilled and Rhys was impressed with the work. Percy and the older artist sat with them chatting as everyone else settled into different activities around their shared tent.

As George got going on the scar arts, wanting to finish before they had to leave for the match of the century, Percy couldn’t help but comment, “Pépère will be disappointed that you didn’t get something in french.”

“I am getting something in french!”

“Oh?”

Rhys chuckled, where he’d seen the notebook, “Yes, he is.”

“Now, I’m nervous.”

His friend shrugged, “It could be worse.”

“That doesn’t help, Inkler.”

“Why don’t we just start letting them do it at ten?!”

“Let it go, Aberforth!” He shouted back to the man at the bar, “Big brother’s not here to protect you and I will kick your ass.”

The grown wizard stuck his tongue out at Percy, before setting the back of Georgie’s head with a look, “Ink either Draco or Neville and you’ll be in for a world of hurt, Weasley.”

The fire fae didn’t miss a beat, “I’ll risk it.”

It took him a while longer to do the scar arts, but that was par for the course because he was using part of Harry’s body, not just drawing on it. Slowly Percy realized that a lion was coming into view… And a snake… And it was the exact same image as the ring on Harry’s middle finger.

When the words were added he cringed a bit, but didn’t say a word to Harry. While they could be seen as a challenge, hopefully they would always encourage his grandson to make sure they never came to fruition. Mary and Morgana willing.

What looked like his père’s swirling cursive was placed in an arch above the lion and snake on Harry’s stomach, across his pecks. Sur Mon Cadavre. Over My Dead Body.

His mates were going to kill him.

Still, all the healing gel came off in time for them to get ready for the match, and Percy figured a hundred and ninety-four years were enough.

Blaise kissed Harry and expressed how fond he was of the tattoos, before they were shooed off to get ready. George was told he didn’t need to worry about the job front, as he had a spot at Tattoo Artists in Diagon Alley waiting, and soon they were all dressed to go. No one would know the sort of brands Harry had underneath his shirt and leather jacket.

The match was grand. They had their own box of seats in a pristine place, which was beneficial given how large the party was. The Minister of Magic stopped by to talk shop with his grandfather, Sirius, and Theseus, but Harry was too busy watching the huge reflector screen that the Hard Charger was premiering to the public for the first time, as advertisements and music blared across the stadium. Luna was on one side of him, while Blaise, Draco, and Neville flared out from him on the other. The old timers were toward the other end of the box with Rolf, but Ginny and Hermione were sticking close to Luna’s other side along with Harry's cousins.

Percy had one eye on Harry during every moment, but the teenager seemed fine and his magic was perfectly stable. He enjoyed the show with Abby for a few minutes after they finally got rid of Fudge, which was why he didn't see trouble coming to call when it did. The shout of his name let him know who it was immediately and it took every ounce of his self-control not to roll his eyes.

"Percival!"

Père wasn't here though he'd been offered the gig. The blonde had given it up to be free to play Hogwarts for the Yule Ball, meaning he couldn't offend the band currently on stage because they were part of his label, so he couldn't take both events. Mamie had vetoed them to a non-feast appropriate solution and he was never more resentful of that fact then the moment he glanced over to see an auburn haired boy with big brown eyes, physically appearing about Harry's age, heading toward them.

Still, the grin that stretched across his face was perfectly excited, "Armand!"

They met in a tight embrace at the edge of the box and Percy never wanted to shove someone's head away when the vampire who'd lived half a millennium immediately went to look at Harry around him, "My, my. Growing like a weed, isn't he?"

"Indeed."

"Will we be seeing him presented at next year's Time of the Blood?"

Percy hated him for even having the audacity to ask, but the older vampire he was compelled to listen to was distinctly aware that he had him at a disadvantage without Père, who simply outranked everyone, here. He kept his voice friendly enough, "It's been discussed. Père has not made a final decision."

He wasn't going to tell the five century old vampire that the reigning Prince promised the decision would be left to him. There was no need to give the man that sort of advantage. A certain blonde would never forgive him.

"We would so love to see the newest heir to the line after Lestat was so gravely insulted," Despite the older vampires' rivalry, Percy would admit that the outrage in his voice seemed genuine and appreciated it, "We're all ecstatic to see you eat the bastard."

"Nothing will give me more personal satisfaction."

"Hmm… Still, we were all hoping you would be presenting him that first celebration after James was lost. After all, he was the first of your line to be presented as young Fleamont…. Refused?"

Percy had to chuckle at the way his son had dodged responsibility, "I believe that was the word Père settled upon."

"Certainly had a vampire's spirit that one," Even Armand had to grin at Fleamont Potter's audacity, "Can only imagine where he got that from."

Percy just snorted.

"But, after both your sisters left the responsibility to you, the court would love to see our youngest."

He was well aware of that, "Still, James was presented at five and didn't live to see his inheritance. There might be more logic to waiting until he comes into his own at the event in '05."

"Logic, perhaps, but not justice. We wouldn't want him to think his responsibilities only to the Wizarding World."

"No, we wouldn't."

"I don't mean to be presumptuous…"

Bullshit.

"...But, may I?"

Percy followed his slender finger where it was pointing to Harry and didn't let his irritation show by force of will, "Harry, son, come here."

When the fourteen year old spun to find him, Percy knew exactly what Armand meant by his passionately whispered, "Oh my…"

He elected to ignore it. Yes, Harry had eyes just like Mamie's. No, the redhead had no right to comment on it.

"Little Prince, this is Armand," Percy knew how his père would have finished the introduction, but he went a gentler way, "A dear friend of Mamie's. He wanted to meet you."

Harry knew instantly that the man was a vampire and shook his hand amicably enough. When the announcer blared for the presentation of the mascots he quickly turned to his grandfather, "Grandpa Percy!"

The vampire chuckled, "Go on, then."

Armand giggled as he turned back to Louis' only boy, "Well, I suppose I've kept you long enough. Think on what I said, please."

"I will," Percy extended his arm first for the older vampire to brace, "Armand."

"Percival."

He flung himself back into his seat across a small table from Abby, who handed him his brandy without a word. Slamming it like it was fresh blood while his best friend was already signaling for more drinks, he growled, "He'll only be fifteen!"

"So, a decade late by vampire standards," Abby reminded, even as he had them leave the bottle of firewhiskey, "James was presented at five."

"And look how that turned out!" He insisted before growling and taking another shot.

"Percy," Aberforth waited until his best friend was looking him in the eye before continuing, "If you keep living in fear of losing him, mark my words, it's going to come back to bite you in the arse."

When the Irish mascots appeared, leprechauns sent a gold mist meant to excite pouring throughout the stadium, and it seemed to work. The stadium shook as their team was introduced, the team flying out to Irish rock music, and everyone going nuts. Cedric almost fell out of the box he was cheering so vehemently. The whole team was draped in green and silver.

Never let it be said that the Bulgarians would be outdone. Their mascots were veelas, who flew right by their box, probably because their parents were important. Where Harry and his snakes were immune, because of his and Draco’s siren inheritances, and Blaise being an incubus, the rest fell for the thrall like a bunch of whoremongers. Harry was left to roll his eyes with the girls, while Draco and Blaise poked fun at their friends.

Six of the Bulgarian team flew out first, all wearing red and black, and the stands went nuts once more as the music featuring heavy drums blared. But, Harry had to note, it was nothing compared to when the big kahuna emerged. Viktor Krum might only be eighteen, but he was the most famous Quidditch player in the world. Ron was a little in love, which had both Mione and Draco rolling their eyes twice as hard.

The match was hard fought, but Ireland had the lead from the beginning, and refused to give it up. While they wound up winning, their seeker was humiliated when Krum wound up catching the snitch, extending his glory for years to come. Given the ending, Harry had to admit that it felt more like a tied match, rather than a victory for the silver and emerald team.

He was under Grandpa Percy’s arm as they fought their way back to their tent in the crowd, though they were strolling along leisurely enough, "Thanks for letting me get the tattoos, Grandpa Percy."

"You didn't ask for my permission, remember?"

"Yeah, but you could have stopped me."

He hummed, "Well, my husband always insisted that they're our bodies to do with what we will."

Harry grinned.

They got back to the tent and most went straight to bed. The lot of them had to be right back up early the next morning to pack everything for home. By the time they got there though, Harry was starting to feel the pressure of the crowds and his head was spinning. 

Once all the other teens were in bed he and Blaise climbed up the rope ladder to the hatch at the top of the tent so they could watch the stars for a while. Luna followed them up, also unable to sleep, and wound up climbing back down the outside of the tent just as quickly. The elf was hoping to find a few nifflers in the crowd of fans with valuables.

"When do you think you'll finish your back tattoo?"

"I don't know. I can't tell what's missing."

"Hmm… Can't imagine what else you could fit in there."

And that was fair. That tattoo had phoenixes, turuls, dragons, ravens, and a stray augurey. There was a stag, doe, and Siberian musk deer. It had a grim, werewolf, silver shewolf, rougarou, and a big black hound. A tabby cat and Egyptian kneazle. As well as a niffler, thunderbird, and manticore. And a viper, runespoor, and horned serpent. Then there was a unicorn, cerberus, and even a snow pixie. Finally, an otter, terrier, white rabbit, horse, and a couple badgers found their way into the depiction.

At the top of the triangle was his animagus form, while on the left corner was Neville's, and on the right was Draco's. In the center of the shape were two foxes with interlocking tails. There wasn't much more he could imagine fitting within it.

Still, he knew it wasn't finished.

"Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"It's seventeen and up only."

"That's not what I asked."

Harry huffed, "No. Not interested in following the family tradition. I might burn it down from the outside though."

"When does phase two of the war begin?"

"The night everyone gets back."

"Just remember he's your grandfather."

"As soon as he surrenders."

"He can only concede the power he has."

"Why are you defending him?!" Harry demanded while sitting up, "You have been doing it since you came back with Draco from negotiations!"

Blaise shrugged, his dark eyes studying Harry, "Because I see how much he'd love to give you what you want. And he can't."

"Then come up with a different task!" Harry insisted, "Don't take away our pitch!"

"Three schools on top of each other is already going to be crowded, babe," Blaise sighed and sat up to pull him into a kiss, "I just think you could find another solution, if you wanted to."

Harry's reply was cut off by a scream.

They both jumped to attention, trying to see what was happening. There was fire and smoke erupting closer to the tents in the other direction and Harry could make out dark figures, carrying torches and wands, all wearing masks. It took only a moment before his grandfather, Theseus, and Sirius erupted from their tent, the oldest of them shouting for Harry and Blaise to get inside.

Blaise jumped up to go in, noting that the men were Death Eaters, but Harry didn't see Luna anywhere. He kissed Blaise and told him that he was going to find her, instructing the incubus to send Draco and Neville. His leap from the tent was happening before the older boy could even object.

Nifflers wouldn't have had as much bounty in the tents farther away, so he headed toward the strongholds for the finalist teams. Blaise must have done what he said, because the boys found him quickly, and it wasn't just the other Peverell heirs. Fred, George, Cedric, and Roger were with them. He couldn't have been more grateful that he'd thought to take the tracking charms of the band's wands the previous year.

Bless their original Hufflepuff, because he found her first.

Fuck the victorious Irish team, because there wasn't a sign of green nor silver among those fighting the death eaters attacking in the clearing where the opposing teams tents faced one another. But, there sure was a lot of red and onyx, as all six of the Bulgarian team backed up Krum in a losing fight against at least fifteen Death Eaters. They had Luna and about a dozen other children, who'd probably been playing in the area just hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous Quidditch players, shielded behind them.

Harry sent an earthquake to topple many of the masked attackers.

"Harry!" Luna shouted as soon as she saw him.

Their numbers added to the Bulgarian team damn near evened the odds. They also had the advantage of having the bastards trapped between them. Magic was flying in every direction and Harry didn't know how it happened, but he wound up fighting his way to the middle of the hoard with Krum.

It was a harder fought match then the earlier World Cup, but eventually all fifteen of the Death Eaters were incapacitated. The old timers and Bulgarians with enough juice left moved quickly to drop the bastards into a bewitched sleep, but Harry was left panting with Krum. Getting his tattoos earlier had already exhausted his magic before the fight, so Harry could only imagine how close to dropping the older seeker was.

They were standing about six inches apart, shoulder to shoulder though facing in opposite directions, and Harry quickly extended his hand, "Harry Potter."

The Bulgarian seeker seemed to startle a bit and he turned to look at Harry's hand apprehensively.

Remembering that their families had bad history through Grandpa Gellert he raised his chin, "I won't be offended if you don't."

Krum had dark features, bushy eyebrows, and a large nose, but the way his head tilted at the statement… It made Harry nostalgic for the way that Draco had looked at him at the Welcoming Feast their first year. Like he was a puzzle the older teen couldn't quite figure out.

After a moment, the Bulgarian shook his hand, "Viktor Krum."

"A genuine pleasure."

The wizard nodded, "I zank you for ze back up, but I didn't zink you ver out of school yet."

"So, if you'll say we didn't participate when my grandfather shows up…"

"Harry!"

Luna flew into his arms and he caught her quickly, "...I'd greatly appreciate it. You alright, Luna?"

She backed up crying and Neville grabbed her. Harry would have, but he suddenly had his arms full of Bulgarian seeker as Krum went down, "Cedric! Give me a hand!"

Despite how much trouble he would be in, Harry was relieved to hear a short and shape whistle, along with the shout of his name. He responded with three short whistles in reply, before calling out their location, even as he and Cedric got a disorientated Krum onto the ground. The fourteen year old wasn't even surprised, as the man had taken a bludger to the face earlier and, by all accounts, should have been unconscious to the world.

Grandpa Percy showed up with a team of aurors, who quickly further restrained the Death Eaters, while the Hard Charger kneeled in front of Krum with him and Cedric on either side, "I told you to stay in the tent."

"We had to find Luna!"

"Mr. Krum, is it alright if I cast a diagnostic spell on you?"

The eighteen years old nodded, before he turned to Harry, "Zey gave me Mlyako ot reki Mak earlier. Is zat actually ze Hard Charger?"

"Yep," Harry grinned.

"If I don't remember zis in ze morn I vill be pissed."

Harry couldn't help it, he giggled.

"Harry!"

He stood and quickly embraced Blaise when he came running up with the rest of the band. The incubus kissed him and, by the time he pulled away, the rest of the Bulgarian team had gathered around their star player. They all looked exhausted.

"Alright, Viktor, your magic is bottoming out," Percy informed him, "Son, do you have a restorative potion on you?"

"I do," Harry confirmed, already pulling out his dad's totem and summoning it from within.

"Take this for me," Percy instructed, "And you'll be fine with about twelve hours of sleep."

Krum did as he was told and the vampire turned to check over the rest of the team. He got accounts from them of what happened and Harry was relieved when they all stuck to Viktor's story that they did all the fighting. A couple others were low on magic, but nothing like the seeker, so eventually they were left to haul the star player back inside their tent to collapse.

"You alright?" Percy demanded, hauling Harry into him.

"We're fine. What happened?"

"Around fifty Death Eaters attacked," Percy explained to the kids as they all gathered around him, "Sirius, Theseus, and I broke off in small teams to arrest them, but this bunch went largely undetected. It's a good thing the Bulgarians were willing to take a stand."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"All of you go back to the tent," Percy instructed, "Pack. Abby's taking the Hogsmeade crew home. If you're a Scamander, you're leaving with Rholand Inkler. And Amos is taking the Weasley crew."

They all booked it out of the grounds posthaste. 

Percy stared at his grandson the entire time the kids were packing, because he didn't need to be a seer to just know. It didn't matter that the Bulgarians all had the same story, or that Harry was only fourteen. His grandson wasn't built to sit out a fight. 

Not when the Quidditch team had been out numbered two to one. Not with Luna and a dozen children endangered behind them.

He stepped outside the tent and pressed 666 on his speed dial.

"Percy! How was the match?"

"Death Eaters attacked."

"Harry?!"

"Fine," He changed the subject, "Did the wand you gave Harry have tracking charms on it, Père?"

The reigning Prince of Vampire Society snorted on the other end, "I don't even think those were a thing yet when I commissioned that wand."

"That's what I thought."

He hung up without saying goodbye.

Going back into the tent he just went back to staring. He cast a quick diagnostic spell when Harry wasn't paying attention and cursed when the boy's magic was almost as low as Krum's. Gellert and Albus were already having conniptions over his mating bonds, so he knew he'd have to address the issue. Kid thought he could do everything himself, just like Little Copper.

Once Harry was packed, he pulled him off to the side, "I want you to tell me what happened."

Something in his voice showed his cards, because the teenager huffed, green eyes rolling, "Who yapped?"

"Pépère."

"Damn it," Harry hissed.

"Harry…"

"What was I supposed to do Grandpa? They were outnumbered and trying to defend a dozen kids!"

"Of which you still are," Percy reminded, indicating his hands that had started shaking.

"So what?" Harry demanded, fists clenching at his sides, "We should have just laid down and died because the Hard Charger wasn't there to defend us?!"

"That is not…" He growled, because he slowly realized that he couldn't argue in that vein. Taking a deep breath he conceded, "Alright, you did what you had to. But you should have told me, because your magic is almost as low as Krum's."

The teenager pulled out another restorative potion, "Okay?"

"Harry… The problem isn't you stepping up. It's that you felt the need to hide it from me, son. I would defend you from every underage magic charge in the world, but if…" He sighed, voice cracking just a bit as he knew what could have happened, "I'll tell you like I had to tell your mother. There are more important things than your pride, mighty lion."

Harry stared at him wide eyed for a few lingering moments, before he nodded slowly, "Okay… okay. I'm sorry."

"Come here," Percy instructed, pulling Harry in close, "One of my favorite things about you is that you bear your adventures for all to see. I don't want that to stop."

He hugged his grandfather for a long moment, before being allowed to go off and leave with Grandpa Abby, all of his band hauled in close. There was a temporary cease of fire when he got back to their house, Grandpa Albus clinging to him with a bruising grip, before he was finally passed over to Grandpa Gel. They decided they wanted to get moved back up to the Headmaster’s suite immediately, already had Harry’s stuff packed and everything, which was conveniently where his father and Aunt Bin were already waiting.

They all wound up staying in the suite that night, shaken by the experience, and Grandpa Gel admitted that he had a bad feeling. It wound up being the understatement of the century when the teenager's world absolutely crumbled. He’d been given a poppy potion to restore his magic and was curled around Blaise fast asleep as his sky fell.

It started with Ariana whispering a hissed order for him to wake up.

Based on the light of the charmed ceiling above it looked to be before sunrise, so by all accounts everyone should have still been asleep. He jumped up and spun to face her portrait on his Gryffindor red wall, rubbing sleep from his eyes and his head still foggy, “Ari, wha’s wrong?”

“There’s trouble,” She explained, looking about ready to fidget out of her portrait, as Blaise sat up next to him, “There was a break from Azkaban. The Dark Lord escaped and two of his cronies.”

"Quirrell?"

"Found dead in his cell. Back of his head ripped off."

Both fourteen year olds jumped up and rushed out of the room, disrupting the silencing spell on the room.

“...oken the son of a bitch’s neck when I had the chance!”

They got into the living room just as Grandpa Percy put his entire fist through the wall. The circular indent when his hand pulled away from the stone made Harry flinch. Looking around everyone in attendance had much the same reaction.

His father and Binta were already up. Sirius was here with Theseus and Tina Scamander, while Grandpa Gellert was just behind his husband. The siren reached for the Ministry consultant who was shaking with rage. None of them noticed them at first.

"Perce…"

"It was all a fucking distraction. They wanted us focused on the Cup and now they're in the fucking wind again!"

It was no shock, truly, when the ginger spotted them first as he was sitting at the desk, his fist pulled to his mouth as he tried to bear the news, before realizing they were there, "Boys…"

Harry nodded at Sirius, "Who?"

The Head Auror sighed, "Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Where's Neville?"

"With Draco and Aunt Cissy."

He got ready to tear out of the apartment to go down there, but his father grabbed him. Telling him to use the floo was one thing, his mind already catching up to the idea anyway, but when the Potions Master just stared at him silently, Harry realized there was more to his hesitancy. That part took him a moment to catch up to, but when the revelation did strike he yelled, "No!"

"Little Prince, I can't…"

"You're not even a spy anymore!"

"Harry, if he finds that out I'm already a target," Severus sighed, "I can't put you in danger."

They just stared at each other, before Harry finally hissed, " _ What hurry would you be in to claim me as your son anyway? _ "

Hia son stormed out of the portrait and he could have lived with the comment, if it hadn't been for the tears pooling in his eyes. They let Blaise follow him out and Binta hurried to grab his hand, "Sev… Whatever he…"

"You were right," The vampire confessed, collapsing back into one of the recliners, "I shouldn't have messed with him."

"He's just upset," She insisted.

"I've got to go talk to him."

The vampire knew that Newt Scamander had given his son enough basilisk venom so that he could remove the spell in the Chamber just a few days prior. Harry hadn't had time to do so as they prepared to go to the match and he knew that was probably where the boys went. A quick stop by his apartment and he was making for the entrance in the staff hallway.

Blaise spotted him first when he rode the tongue into the library. The Zabini heir had been sitting at one of the study tables watching Harry and already aware that he couldn't fix the spiral his son had been sent on. As soon as he saw Severus, the fourth year stood and excused himself silently, going back out of the Chamber in the same pensiveness which they arrived within.

Harry knew that he was there, but he just kept spraying the spell with equal parts basilisk venom and phoenix tears, still in nothing but pajama pants. It was actually the first chance that Severus had to see the tattoos his son had gotten. Couldn’t see the scar arts at the moment, but his father had seen them across the fae’s mating bond and warned him, so he was certain it was just as impressive.

Boy’s back looked positively barren compared to the full sleeves.

They both just watched for a few minutes as the spell dissolved. It left nothing but stone behind, as the phoenix tears dissolved all the venom’s power after it was exposed to air for more than a few seconds. It truly had been an ingenious solution, but Harry already knew that.

“Son…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“No, it’s fine,” Severus pulled the crying teenager into a hug when he turned and was sobbing. He just held him for a few minutes, “This wasn’t supposed to happen, Little Prince.”

Harry just nodded against his chest, but didn’t trust his voice.

“Here,” Severus showed him the paperwork that he’d left on the study table.

Onyx brows pulled together when the fourth year moved to look, running his hand over the completed paperwork that would have meant his father claimed him publicly, “Why is it faded?”

“Because I’ve had it in my nightstand drawer,” The vampire confessed, “Since the week you were born.”

“Oh.”

“This is a setback, Harry,” The defense professor sighed, running his hand over his goatee, “But, we’re going to fix this. I don’t know how or when, but we will.”

The teenager nodded and hugged him again. He wished he knew how to fix the problem immediately, but he knew that he couldn’t. They went upstairs and he threw on a pair of jeans, as well as his dad’s old hoodie, before flooing down to the Black house. Everyone checked on him immediately, but he assured them he’d be fine, before Aunt Cissy directed him to Neville.

The Longbottom heir had used the tunnel between their houses to go up on the roof of the Potter house. When Harry found him, his elf friend was sitting in the shadow of the chimney, his back pressed against it, as he stared over the field of willows and poppies behind their houses. All they could manage was sitting next to one another in silence for the longest time.

When one of them finally spoke, it was Neville to end the silence, “I wish she was dead.”

“I wish that’s how genies worked,” Harry responded, “So I could grant you that.”

“If I ever got the chance, I’d do it.”

“So would I, if I got the chance to do it for you.”

“I’d do the same for you.”

The locked hands.

“Well… We’re in a race with the vampire,” Harry noted after a few moments, “Put his fist through a stone wall and everything.”

Neville snorted, “I thought vampire bites were supposed to be overly pleasant?”

“Depends on where you fall on the spectrum.”

“Spectrum?”

“Old vampire saying. You’re either the love of our life or cattle,” Harry shrugged, “According to Pépère, it’s very painful if you’re the latter.”

“Come on, Hard Charger!”

After that morning, the last few days of summer were spent on lockdown, as everyone scrambled trying to find the escaped Dark Lord and Death Eaters. A Director position had been created for Grandpa Percy at the Ministry, meaning he was back to his previous position and working the hours to prove it, while Tina Scamander took over his consultant spot. Sirius and Theseus made a few cracks about fun times being over, since the vampire’s new position superseded theirs, but everyone knew that they were relieved to have him back full stop as people panicked.

Ironically, where the Minister of Magic had been the one to put off the sentencing of Riddle to a vampire’s bite until Pettigrew was captured, he was so far in the dog house that there was talk about his removal. Which only led to the man trying to garner some good publicity by being overly invested in the Triwizard Tournament, though the staff hated every single minute of having him around, as well as the reporters that would be coming with the competition. Harry knew that everyone was dreading the end of October, when the other schools arrived, even as his grandfather made the announcement at the Start of Term Feast.

It wasn't all bad though. Blaise opened the year with the Frog Choir singing 'Steel Bars' right at Harry, which had their Head of House rolling his eyes at the High Table, as everyone else cheered. Minerva was just relieved to see Harry perk up at something for the first time in a month.

But, if the ginger thought that the horrors released on the world were going to cease the war he’d been engaged in by the Quidditch players and their apprentices, then he had another thing coming. He’d barely gotten out the announcement that the sport would be suspended that year, when booing broke out across the Great Hall, and then indoor sparklers instructing him to cancel the tournament went off. The protest was allowed and he continued, knowing full well it was only going to get worse.

“...oard has decided, in an attempt to promote more inter school activities, that this year we will host the Triwizard Tournament…”

Harry didn’t know why it struck him so suddenly, but it did. He was trapped between Draco and Blaise when his grandfather said it, then he perked up for the second time that night. Dray noticed and tilted his head at the Potter heir, who grabbed him and started whispering a plan. By the end of the feast all the band had noticed and they rushed after him to meet up in the Shrieking Shack.

It was no shock when Remus came to see what they were up to, but by the time he got there the wheels had already been set in motion. Harry was writing letters to Rholand Inker, Viktor Krum, and the Headmistress for Beauxbatons. He’d realized that if he could start a Quidditch League between all three schools, then they could appease the board by having an activity more frequent than every four years.

September 1st happened to be on a Thursday this year and Harry’s schedule lucked out when nothing else had. He had classes straight through from 9:00am to 3:00pm everyday, except for Fridays when he had nothing. So, they were his only activity other than Dueling Club, which he’d gone ahead and upped to six hours for lack of anything better to do. The first week flew by as he negotiated the league with Inkler, though Viktor and the Quidditch Captain for Beauxbatons, an Aceline Bisset, who Madame Maxime put him in contact with, were totally on board.

Blaise kissed him when he’d first revealed the idea and commented that he knew Harry would come up with something,

His new scheme didn’t mean that he let up on his grandfather. Fred and George were driving the man to madness full stop and he was helping. Not only was he still refusing to acknowledge the fae, but every morning it was something different. His hair was a new neon shade, his bad luck only got worse by the minute, and Harry snuck home to charm all the pillows so that they made a popping sound whenever the Headmaster tried to go to sleep.

By the end of that first week, Albus Dumbledore was looking rough. Harry took Cedric with him to the man’s office on Friday evening just a week after everyone arrived, since he was sure the twins were persona non grata at the moment. He probably was too, but he knew that had less to do with the war, and more to do with the fact that the man just wanted their normal relationship back.

When he walked into the office it was a hot mess too. Papers everywhere and disorganized. Books ajar on shelves that were always pristine. Even Fawkes’ perch was tilted at an awkward angle just to discombobulate the phoenix familiar.

Tell the Weasley twins to go to war and they went all out.

No detail was too small.

His grandfather was behind the desk with hair of neon green, one lens popped out of his half moon spectacles as he wrote with a phoenix quill once more, and his suit was ripped in at least three places. Blue eyes still managed to twinkle just a bit as he appraised them, “Just know, if you're going to chew me out, I plan to have my arse for breakfast tomorrow.”

And that was fair. Man hadn’t been able to eat anything at the High Table all week, because it always jumped away from him and did a little dance, before going back to his plate. Harry had left the Headmaster’s suite as a sanctuary though, other than the charmed pillows.

“We’ve come to negotiate the terms of your surrender.”

Albus groaned, taking his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes and the dark bags beneath them, utterly exhausted, “Harry, I cannot bring Quidditch back this year. Honey…”

“That’s not what we’re after,” Harry presented the contract that he’d gotten back from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons that morning, which both Headmaster and Headmistress had signed, alongside Rholand Inker, “Sign this and the war ends.”

Snatching the contract, the Chief Warlock read through it quickly, “You want to start a league… You’ve already formed the team?”

He looked at the list of names. Harry was Captain and seeker, Fred and George were his beaters, Draco, Blaise and Roger were the chasers, and Herbert Fleet was the keeper. They’d be playing a good faith game between Hogwarts and Durmstrang the day after the Final Task in June.

“Yep, got Padma and Vati designing the uniforms. Sign and we cease fire.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Albus gestured to his familiar, “Fawkes, come here.”

The bird squawked and backed away from him.

“Come now,” He insisted, “This will be the last time.”

Harry was confused, “Huh?”

“All my pens disappeared,” Albus hissed, “And after everything I write, so does my quill!”

The fourth year busted out laughing, knowing Fawkes was sick of being plucked, but pulled out his first pen from Grandpa Percy and handed it over, “Here.”

“Thank you,” He signed the contract and showed Harry.

The Slytherin pulled out a potion from his father’s totem and sat it down on the desk, “Take that. It’ll stop your run of bad luck.”

“Bad luck my right testicle,” Albus muttered, downing the potion quickly, and he watched as instantly his world started to right itself. He felt his person return to normal and watched as his office did the same around him. Clearly Harry had everything his band did linked to the potion, so that the war could end quickly, “You’re grounded.”

“What else are you going to take away, Grandpa?” Harry demanded, “I’m bored as hell.”

“Well, if you’re done torturing me,” He couldn’t help but grin at his return to being family, “I’m sure you and Blaise can think of something.”

“Not a bad idea,” Harry shrugged, “Come on, Cedric.”

He hugged Harry as the fourteen year old left and then promptly shut up his office. It was after dinner on a Friday and his work was done anyway. And he desperately needed to sleep this week off.

Gellert was already in their bed when he returned and chuckled when he stripped down to his boxers, not even bothering to put anything in the hamper, and dove straight into his blessedly silent pillow, "Why don't you eat something first?"

"I'm not moving."

"I'll make it, just don't fall asleep yet."

Albus groaned and rolled onto his back as Gellert left. Though it was after dinner, he was still surprised to hear the floo fire in the living room, "Percy?"

"Yeah, it's me," The vampire called, already heading back to their room. He grinned when he saw Albus in bed, "Hey! No more snap, crackle, pop!"

"Thank God. I didn't think I was going to make it."

With a wave of his hand the Headmaster's clothes started going into their hamper, before the Director started disrobing to join him, "War's over then?"

"Yes," Albus studied him, "Did you know that Harry was writing to Rholand Inkler to start a Quidditch league between all three European schools?"

"I did not. Glad he thought of something though," Percy grinned, "Green wasn't your color."

"Neither were orange, purple, or pink."

"Well," Gellert commented, bringing in a plate of bruschetta so they could lounge in bed and eat, "Your brother is letting the kids celebrate your defeat at the Hog's Head."

The Headmaster snorted, "My shock knows no bounds."

Percy groaned, "I forgot that it was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Do you think…"

"You are not going anywhere," Gellert commented, "It's your first weekend off in a month and Minerva's already there as promised."

They had gone around the bin since the Azkaban break, debating if they should let Harry go into the village. Figuring it would be worse if he snuck out, Abby had suggested letting him go on Fridays with his friends, since that was Abby and Minerva's weekly meetup at the bar. That let Harry drink and have a night out every couple weekends, but kept eyes on him.

Gellert watched both of his mates, knowing that they were spent already, even though the tournament hadn’t even started. His husband felt like a traitor for reclaiming the Director role, even if for the British Ministry and Albie hadn’t slept in a week. He was working his third eye to the brink of a migraine trying to help, but he could only see what he was meant to, so thus far he’d found nothing.

Both his mates fell asleep curled around him like their own personal teddy and he spent most of his night getting flashes of what Harry’s band was up to at the Hog’s Head in his dreams. It was cute that Luna and Rolf were now thirteen and able to join them, meaning both thought themselves quite important as they cheered on Harry and Draco’s performances. His grandson started off the night with ‘I said I loved you, but I lied’ and he even let his best friend sing “Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile,’ although it was usually the Potter heir’s big number.

They were all happy to celebrate the new league and the fact that there would be a Quidditch match at the end of the year. Hermione was going to try and get approval to host more activities for her club this year, so the foreign schools felt included, and Ron couldn’t wait to see the Hogwarts team face off against Viktor Krum. The Weasley twins hated to see their reign of terror over Albus come to an end, but the Patil twins couldn’t have been more excited to design the uniforms for their school's new team. And Angelina and Cedric were both debating if they would enter the tournament.

About quarter until ten, when everyone started saying they should head back to school, several drunks at the bar called for Harry to sing one more song. Minerva waved him onto the stage and his grandson, despite being only fourteen, was really getting good at hacking into his powerful siren voice. As long as he didn’t do it too often to drain his magic there was no harm to it and Blaise certainly seemed enthralled by his absolutely sensual rendition of ‘I Put a Spell on You’.

The rest of the bar was much the same, though Minerva flushed and Aberforth couldn’t stop laughing at her being scandalized. Looked like the bratty innkeep made more money during that song than he had the rest of the night. That had tended to happen whenever the boys came to perform, ever since the previous summer.

The last thing he saw in his dreams was Draco waking up for the day. Vinda’s grandson glanced over to check on his friends and then promptly left when he realized Blaise looked different. He’d probably spend the weekend in Hogsmeade, or at least the day there with his mother and siblings, if the way he hurried out of the room was any indication.

He blinked awake slowly, “Hmm…”

“What?”

Gellert had been facing the bathroom and had to roll over to see his mates. Much to his surprise Percy was still asleep, but Albie was awake and curled around his pillow, “Draco finally had a reason to make himself scarce.”

“Oh. No need to worry if they aren’t at meals then.”

“Feel better?”

“Like a whole new person.”

“Maybe we should celebrate that,” Gellert suggested, rolling until Albus abandoned his pillow and let himself be trapped beneath the siren, “After all, we may not get another chance once the other schools arrive.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

“What are you boys doing?” Percy murmured sleepily as he woke up.

“Playing,” was the chorused response.

Harry shook his head in disgust as he woke up. He had no idea where the vision he just had was from, but he did not need to see that much of the Deathly Trio’s amorous activities. Even the prelude was too much for him.

Didn’t have a clue what they were saying about Draco either. Glancing over at the blonde’s bed, he found that the Black heir had already escaped to Saturdate with Hermione and Ron in Hogsmeade, as the lioness insisted upon. The three weren't quite going exclusively as Ron and Draco circled each other, uncertainty maring their strides, but the witch was working on it.

Rolling onto his back he glanced over to check on Blaise, but froze when the older fourth year was already awake. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a tail about the shape and length of a jaguar’s, clutched in his hand, though it was plated in black and gold scales instead of fur. He also had two horns, like a deer’s antlers, with four prongs each spouting from either side of his forehead in gold. And a set of black and gold wings were semi-folded as they descended toward the floor.

The last offered the most to take in. They were a bit like dragon wings. Large, they soared about six inches over Blaise’s head when folded up, and gold brackets descended into five sharp talon looking spikes, four at the top and one at the bottom. The rest of the appendages were composed of solid onyx scales.

It was a gorgeous image, as if Blaise needed any help in that department.

“Hey.”

Big brown eyes shot to him, “Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah… I think so.”

“Do you want some time to yourself?”

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, moving to stand and stretch out his wings. He was so busy figuring out the largest of his new appendages that he didn’t notice the predator stalking him until it was too late. His tail really should not have been left to swing wide across his bed so tantalizing.

“Oww!” He shouted, grabbing his tail away from the pouncing feline, “Asha, that is not a toy!”

Harry couldn’t breathe, he was laughing so hard he fell over in bed.

“It’s not funny!”

“The hell it’s not!”

“Jerk,” Blaise declared, jumping onto Harry’s bed to tussle with him. They went round and round for a few minutes, before he settled on top of the smaller boy, Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist and his caramel hands braced on bare shoulders. Emerald eyes gazed up at him and the incubus had to know, “You wanted me to be your first kiss. What about your first time?”

“You can be my first everything,” Harry purred, then grinned, “Of course, who else would possibly be able to compare?”

He smirked, because his best friend always knew just how to stroke his ego, but he was quick to clarify, “I can’t promise you monogamy.”

“I know,” The Potter heir assured quickly, “Besides, I know whose bed you’re sleeping beside when you finish with them anyway.”

Blaise hummed and kissed him. 

They made out for a few minutes, before the curiosity absolutely bubbled out of Harry, “Can I touch your horns?”

“Of course.”

They were smooth and cool to the touch, like actual gold, and Harry cut himself on one of the pointed tips. It was convenient as the other Slytherin misinterpreted the vision he got as a reaction to the small prick, grabbing his hand to make sure that he wasn’t hurt. The sight of Blaise standing in a room made of red clouds, unmistakably a mating dream, and staring at Harry with wide eyes was just a flash, but the message was clear.

The Zabini heir didn’t want to know though. Was adamant about it. And Harry didn’t care about who else they slept with, so he supposed it didn’t really matter.

“I’m fine.”

They wound up not leaving their dorm room until dinner. Though they both showered and were dressed like it was any other day, Harry felt like he had a neon sign above his head, even as they ate. He very pointedly did not look up at the High Table and then escaped to the library to read.

He’d started a new personal project that required him to know as much as he could about mind healing. In addition, he’d been bugging the hell out of Aunt Cissy since the Azkaban break. But, if he could figure it out, then it would definitely be worth it.

Sure enough, his cousins cornered him with grins like Cheshire cats, as Parvati had gotten a vision. He confirmed that yes, they had sex. And no, it wasn’t any of their bloody business.

They wanted details but he refused. That was a wonderful experience that would always be just between him and Blaise. The girls were disappointed, but they also understood.

The second week in September passed quickly with classes and his internship. And his personal project for the year was coming along nicely. Aunt Cissy had finally figured out what he was trying to do and insisted there was no shame in failing if he was unsuccessful.

But, he wasn't going to fail.

Ron was all atwitter as the second Hogsmeade weekend approached, because his oldest brothers were coming to town, though he wound up being in Spintwitches when Harry first met them. The brothers couldn't say exactly what they were in town for, as it was a private project that the younger Weasley, Charlie, was working on and couldn't disclose. But, he and his big brother, Bill, had confirmed that they were renting a loft together in Hogsmeade until after Yule. Apparently the oldest Weasley sibling had gotten transferred to the Gringotts in Diagon Alley permanently and they'd decided to live together, rather than staying at the Burrow.

Harry was outside of Honeydukes with Neville, Draco, and the twins, waiting on Blaise and the girls to finish inside, when he spotted one of the brothers down the street. The scarlet wizard was certainly strapping. Ridiculously so.

Thick, red, and curly hair fell a couple of inches below his shoulders, reminding Harry a bit of Pépère in that it looked like a mane, along with a braid that descended just by his face. He had a short full beard, was only about an inch shorter than Grandpa Percy, and had the muscles to match. Wearing a black thermal shirt and jeans with just enough wear to proclaim that he worked for a living, there were a few tell tale marks creeping up his neck that screamed of tattoos.

It wasn't that Harry couldn't guess, but he still decided to have a little fun with it and gave a low wolf whistle, "Talk about a tall drink of water. Which brother is he?"

Fred and George looked down the lane and snorted in unison.

It was the Quidditch fanatic who started, "Well, I suppose we have to give you the quintessential frontier type."

"That's Charlie; the dragon handler," George grinned.

"Boys, I don't think we can be friends anymore," Harry shook his head, taking out the blood pop he was sucking on, "Because I certainly want one."

They both laughed but offered to introduce him. It would work out well enough as Blaise had been on him to find someone else to take an interest in. His bestie was sick of everyone looking at him like he was cheating on Harry whenever he took up with someone else in the last couple of weeks. And there wasn't really anyone on campus that the Boy Who Lived was all that interested in.

Taking up with someone in the village would be a good way to fill some time.

They led him down the road, yelling for their brother, and not paying a bit of attention as the others fell in step behind as they got out of the candy shop. Charlie certainly seemed excited to see them, grabbing up Fred and squeezing him in a tight bear hug, before he put the Dueling Club Captain down and gave his twin the same treatment. When his exuberance to see his favorite brothers passed his attention finally fell to Harry who was still trapped between them. 

“And you must be Harry Potter!” Charlie grinned, “Mum hasn’t shut up about you in the last three years.”

“That’s him!” George declared.

“Seer and troublemaker extraordinaire!” Fred cried.

Harry flushed and waved a hand in dismissal, “I’m not nearly as interesting as it sounded on paper.”

The dragonologist extended his hand, while not as dark as Harry’s caramel complexion, he had a far darker tan than any of his brothers from working outside with dragons all day, “A real pleasure. Bill will hate that I got to meet you first.”

The fourth year shook his hand and gasped as a vision danced before his eyes immediately. It was similar to the vision he’d gotten when touching Blaise’s horns, but it lasted a bit longer. He and Charlie were trapped in clouds of scarlet and the fire fae, who also had a fire spirit inheritance like Fred and George did, was beaming and declared that he’d been worried Harry was only screwing with him.

So, the seer realized as he came out of it, he’d end up telling one of his mates if not the other. He shook his head and declared himself fine when everyone started to make sure he was okay. It was a relief when Fred and Ron started dragging everyone onto the Hog’s Head, the rest of the band trailing easily behind.

“What did you see?”

He appraised Blaise for a moment, unsure if he was morally bound to tell the dragon expert first, but finally he decided that it wasn’t like his lover was going to go screaming it from the rooftops, “He’s one of my mates.”

“Oh,” Blaise was surprised by himself when a dark and surprisingly strong sense of jealousy washed over him.

It was beyond hypocritical, of course. He was the one who’d been on Harry to take up an interest in someone else. Anyone else. Sick of everyone looking at him like he was the biggest cheater on the planet when he flirted with anyone else, their eyes all but casting a scarlet letter on his chest.

But, the Boy Who Lived wasn’t built like that. There was simply no one else at school he was interested in and he couldn’t fake something like that. And he’d shown no signs of jealousy when Blaise went with others, true to his word that the Zabini was free to do whatever he wanted, so they’d settled for waiting for everyone to realize it truly was an open not-relationship, and this would only move that along faster.

He tried to express interest, “One of?”

“Umm… Yeah,” Harry had to think fast on that one, “I… Well, they don’t want me to disclose who they are until my birthday.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t know anything about Weasley’s preferences on the matter though.”

“But, that’s great news, Harry,” Blaise couldn’t help being angry at whoever the other encroacher was. Who wouldn’t want to claim Harry? He was the greatest catch in the magical world and everyone knew that. If the slimy little urchin didn’t want the attention, Blaise would happily boot them out of the frying pan and into the fire personally, “You know who your mates are… I guess we won’t be seeing as much of each other any more.”

That caused the younger Slytherin to start, “Why not? Come on, Blaise, I wouldn’t be mates with someone, if they’d have a problem with our relationship.”

The incubus chuckled, “I’d talk to your magizoologist about it first. Not sure I’ll survive dragon fire, if he’s got a jealous streak.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but as the rest of his fingers curled into a fist, his left pointer finger raised and pointed to the sky between them, the Grindelwald heir ring resting there, “I think I can handle it should he get cute.”

Still, as they arrived in the Hog’s Head, Blaise had slung an arm around his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of his cranium, before he disappeared to the bar with Draco. Neville was with Luna and Ginny as he always seemed to be since the tournament and Hermione was keeping a vigilant eye on the rest from the bar with Ron ever at her shoulder. The old timers and Harry's cousins were sitting with Charlie at a booth near Grandpa Abby and McGonagall, so he decided to join them.

Might as well start getting to know the second born of the Weasley brood. They all wound up doing shots since it was the one night off the students entering their O.W.L's year got off every other week and Harry wound up migrating to sit next to Charlie when the Weasley twins, drunk, decided to take a turn at singing terribly. Both of their heads were shaking at the two sounding like cats caterwauling.

They were getting booed off the stage when Harry got a vision of them being mates with Angelina and warned her promptly. The only two people in the band that he'd been sworn to keep his yapper shut about, if he saw their future mates, were Blaise and Ginny. Everyone else he'd been threatened with varied types of bodily harm, if they were not informed immediately.

When she left to get the two off stage before a brawl started, Cedric and Roger following to offer some muscle if it became required, the Patil twins took off for Hermione, and that left Harry alone in their booth with his mate.

"... on't be letting them sing my poor nieces and nephews to sleep. Just horrible!"

"And what about you, Mr. Weasley?" Harry took the chance to enquire, "Who are you mated with?"

It was rare that someone had different mates from one another if mated themselves, but it wasn't unheard of. Charlie just shrugged, "No luck in that department thus far, I'm afraid. Not a lot of people want a mate who walks among dragons anyway!"

"Would you even want to know?" He probed, "I know Gin has a fierce 'no mates until unavoidable' policy."

Up close Harry had to admit he had some of the prettiest eyes that the Slytherin had ever seen. They were touched by Midas, like tempting pools of solid gold, even as they rolled, "It's a phase. The old mum went through it too, before swinging the other way. Hopefully Gin won't have such a wide berth, of course."

When he slammed down his next shot, Charlie spotted the Potter heir's raised brow and shrugged before elaborating, "Used a love potion on one sap, she did. But it was Mum, so she wound up feeling so guilty that she confessed to Dumbledore in a fit of hysterics before it could even take full affect."

"Scandalous!"

The scarlet wizard snorted, "Well, I was always built more like the old man. Hopeless romantic and yearning to find me an adventure. Cried for two days when I didn't get my mating dream at seventeen."

"Aww! So you'd want to know if, let's say, a seer found out who your mate was going to be before they came into their inheritance?"

Where he'd been scanning the bar to keep an eye out for all his younger siblings, suddenly all of Charlie's attention zeroed in on Harry, his full body turning to face the young heir, one arm slinging around the back on the booth behind them and the other perching on the table in front of him, "I would, in fact, want to know all about such an occurrence. What do you know, Potter?"

"I, umm… You and I are mates."

"No!?" His face lit up and Harry had to grin, even as he demanded, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Some people want to know and some don't. I try to be respectful of that."

"Do you have any other mates?" Charlie demanded, clearly also wanting to know if he had anymore as well.

"One, but they don't want to know."

"What damned fool wouldn't want to claim a cutie like you?!"

Harry turned red as his mate's hair, but shook his head, "It's not personal. They don't like the idea of mating in general."

Charlie cursed them as a damned fool and spent the rest of the night glued to Harry's side. He got to know all of Harry's friends, even if there was a tense standoff between him and Blaise, who Harry had already warned that he still planned to see. His jealous streak glared something awful, but his siblings soothed his ruffled feathers, especially when Harry was finally hounded to get on stage by the drunk patrons.

Ron and Gin took off after congratulating them, but a newly arrived Bill and the twins stayed close. It was Fred and George speculating that they believed, whole heartedly, that Blaise was Harry’s other mate despite the incubus’ staunch anti-mating policies, which made him feel better, slurred as the twins’ explanation was. Both of them didn’t think Harry would hurt his mates for a first love trope and that actually made a lot of sense; the Zabini heir’s species was very rarely tied to a mate, so both his policy and Harry’s actions would be explained by the occurrence.

The dragonologist still had a chilly civility with the dark skinned Slytherin, but he figured that would be the way of things for some time. Neither of them were truly keen to share Harry, no matter what Blaise had proclaimed, according to Gin, about his unrealized mate needing to date. They’d find some sort of common ground eventually, if they were both truly the youngest Slytherin’s mates.

Harry only sang one song, going for everyone’s favorite call to arms, before he vacated the stage for Draco. His blonde friend was feeling particularly antsy and really wanted to perform, whereas the Potter heir would admit that his mind was otherwise occupied tonight. He was back under Charlie’s arm the moment he was within reach and the words were out before he even thought them through completely, “Do you want me to introduce you to Grandpa Abby?”

“Of course!” Charlie was all but vibrating at the fact that Harry wanted to claim him to his family.

He already had a letter written in his head making the announcement to his parents and he couldn’t have been more excited that all of his siblings were with him tonight. The old timers went to drag Fred and George back to Hogwarts before they passed out and Harry went to haul his newly discovered mate over to his grandfather’s booth. They slipped inside opposite the older couple.

“Shield your familial bonds?”

“Whatever for?” The old grump demanded, sipping at his brandy.

“Because I have to tell you something and I don’t want Grandpa Albus to know until I get by there later!”

“Very well,” He shrugged after a moment, “Out with it then.”

“Grandpa Abby, not-grandma…”

Charlie snorted at hearing Minerva mother-fucking McGonagall called that.

She just raised a brow in challenge and he flushed like he was eleven again, not daring to say a word.

Harry didn’t even notice, “This is my mate, Charlie Weasley.”

“Frigg help us,” The transfiguration professor declared, “Those kids aren’t going to know how to stay out of trouble, if their lives depend on it!”

Both of them burst out laughing.

Grandpa Abby went through the typical shovel talk, but generally didn’t seem to mind Harry finding his mates. When he expressed the same thing about his second mate to the couple that he had to everyone else they accepted it quickly. They shared a look when Harry went to sing one more round before he headed up to the castle to tell his father and grandparents the good news.

Both were positive that the mystery mate was Blaise, but they respected Harry trying to abide by his wishes. They left the bar to Abby's manager once Harry and Charlie left toward the Weasley brother's loft, so that they could tell the boy's godparents with his blessing, as he wouldn't have time before curfew. And they were thrilled that he was abiding by curfew, if only because of who was on the loose.

Nothing happened when they went by Charlie's loft, other than him giving Harry permission to come by any time, and letting him put a copy of the key inside James Potter's totem along with all the keys to Potter properties. They kissed for a few minutes before Harry went to meet up with the band to head back to school. The dragonologist couldn't believe the luck he'd had on their first night in Hogsmeade and wouldn't stop smiling for a week, much to his brother's amusement.

Blaise still seemed hesitant about Harry not ending their relationship, so the emerald eyed Slytherin rolled his eyes and draped the taller teen's arm over his shoulders. He settled a bit after that and even joined in on the joviality that everyone else was experiencing as they made their way back. McGonagall had left the Black house when their party passed by and was bringing up the rear.

She promised that Aunt Cissy had been sworn not to tell his father or Aunt Bin anything for the next half hour. That didn't mean she encouraged Harry to dally, of course. Woman was about to come out of her skin due to the excitement.

They made it back to the entryway with no problems and the band went their separate ways. The snakes moved in a huddle until the hallways split, Blaise and Draco making for the common room, and Harry cutting from them to go inform his father about the night's revelations. His grandmother's portrait informed him that the vampire was still working in his lab, so Harry gave the gargoyle the password and expressed that she might want to hear his announcement too.

The vampire was working on his commissioned orders when his son arrived just after curfew, but one glance told him this wasn’t a detention appropriate occurrence. As he bounced over the beaming fourth year draped himself across his back as he often did when Severus sat on this stool and rushed through his announcement, “I found out who my mates are, Pops!”

“Odin preserve us,” He clipped, a knot forming in his stomach that he didn’t share with his excited son, “What’s the damage?”

“Well, one doesn’t want me to disclose,” Harry huffed, “But the other is Charlie Weasley.”

“Oh gods,” Severus rolled his eyes, hating it when Binta was right, “The last thing you needed was someone who would provide the dragons.”

The fourth year snickered, “Pops!”

The defense professor sighed and turned to glance at his son, where his boy’s head was hooked over his shoulder, “Congratulations, I suppose. Should he fuck up…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry laughed, “Poisoning, torture, consumption. I know and so does he.”

“Very well, then,” He drawled with a deep chuckle. After adding the diced skin of newt to his brewing cauldron, the vampire turned to look at the younger Slytherin for a few moments, before he turned back and speculated, “Blaise, then?”

Rolling his eyes, the Boy Who Lived rubbed his head against the side of his father’s neck and face like a cat, “Not that he’d want to know it.”

“Respecting his wishes is all well and good,” Severus allowed, “But you should know that it’s unlikely he would object, if he knew his mate was going to be you.”

“Hmm… Well, I suppose we’ll find out on my birthday.”

He hummed, but let the vein of conversation go, “Have you told the Deathly Trio yet?”

“Nope, they’re next on the list.”

“Off you trot, then.”

Harry squeezed him once again before he scurried back out of the lab. He had his leather jacket on as he always did when they went into Hogsmeade, but he didn’t have to engage it on his way to the fourth floor, luckily not running into whoever was on the night shift. Excitedly telling Ariana about discovering Charlie, she swung open with a squeal, which had all eyes on him as soon as he tore into the living room.

“I found my mate! I found my mate!” He declared, speeding in and landing on the sofa right between Grandpa Gellert and Grandpa Albus when they shot up at the sounds of exuberance.

The older seer beamed at the news, pulling him in close and demanding to know everything.

“Where’s Grandpa Percy?”

“Still at work, darling,” Gellert waved his concern off though, “Never you mind that. Tell us everything and we’ll tell him when he gets home.”

“Well, one mate still doesn’t want me to disclose…”

“Blaise,” Both the older men chorused.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that,” Harry rolled his eyes, “But my other mate is Charlie Weasley!”

“Oh, that’s fabulous, honey,” Albus beamed, “We’ll officially be family.”

“Yeah! He and Bill are staying in Hogsmeade, at least until Yule.”

“I know you’re excited, darling,” Gellert said when he felt Albus grow concerned across their mating bond, but he knew that his mate was nervous to have Harry mad at him again, “But, you still have to be very careful.”

“I know, but I’m still so excited!!!”

“Of course,” Albus’ eyes twinkled at his exuberance, “It’s fabulous news!”


	10. Chapter 10

They chatted about his night for a while, before he bounced back to his dorm for the night, happy as a lark. The weekend was great and Harry quickly realized that Charlie was spending a lot of time in the Forbidden Forest thanks to his sight not even a full week later. He went looking and discovered that one of the tasks was going to be dragons, which were already hidden in the woods well beyond the castle.

He’d made the discovery while sneaking out to smoke a joint. Neville had started growing their own personal stash the year before and it was more convenient then always having to go to Grandpa Gellert, especially as his third eye grew into itself, giving him a near constant headache if he didn’t keep the herb in his system. Since he was done with classes by three everyday, it had become a habit to spend a couple hours smoking between three and five, just to kill some time before dinner.

He had to admit to being bored as hell with just classes and dueling club, but discovering Charlie on campus made things a bit more interesting. Standing in the woods smoking, he’d started at hearing his mate’s voice, cursing someone called Orla, as he approached the clearing that Harry had taken to during the couple of hours before dinner. Blaise knew he often needed a couple of hours to himself and, since he’d given up the Chamber as a solitary haven, the incubus left him to his lonesome when he came here, so it was just Harry when three Tinytytans came soaring in ahead of the dragonologist.

One was a black and white dragon that perfectly matched the depiction on the top of his right forearm, while the other male perfectly matched the image on the bottom of his left, and instantly Harry just knew. He put his wand arm out and let the first creature land there, not even bothering to be surprised when the beast’s eyes flared green and a familiar bond slammed open between them. The other male landed on his left shoulder and Harry knew he’d have to drop off his grandfather’s familiar back at the suite before dinner.

For the moment the creature seemed content to sit on his shoulder and nip at Harry’s curly coils atop his head. His attention was on the last dragon to enter the clearing, a female Tinytytan who had very different coloration from the males. Instead of being black and white, or breathing silver fire, the female was all gold in color, this girl even lacking the bronze markings that Harry had seen on the female in Newt Scamander’s case two years prior, and she breathed a short bout of golden fire when she landed on a tree branch not far from him.

Harry was sure he made quite the sight when Charlie finally came into the small sanctuary. Sitting on a rock, joint in one hand, a dragon on that shoulder, and another on his other forearm. The magizoologist beamed when he caught sight of him, “Hi!”

“Hi,” Harry grinned, “What are you doing on the grounds?”

“Umm… Well, see, I… I can’t really…”

Using his sight to discover what the Weasley brother thought he couldn’t say, the fourth year rolled his eyes, “Dragons are the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. You brought five. A Hungarian Horntail, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-Snout, Welsh Green, and… Oh, you brought Norbert! Can I see him?”

It struck Harry that he should have George add both Norbert, an old adventure and Norweigian Ridgeback from his first year to his back tattoo, as well as the gold dragon who was clearly Charlie’s familiar. Pondering it silently he decided that the tattoo still wouldn’t be complete, but they were a step in the right direction. The golden girl clearly loved her human as she glided down to sit on his shoulder.

“Umm... “

“Relax, it’s not like I’m competing,” Harry shrugged, “And no one will ever know I was there!”

Charlie finally grinned and shrugged, “Alright, then. I need to reclaim my familiar’s father and brother anyway.”

“Afraid you can’t,” He disclosed, “Hedeon is my familiar and Fafner is my Grandpa Gellert’s.”

“Oh… Huh. Alrighty, then,” Charlie seemed to chew on that information as his familiar, Orla, took back off through the trees along with the other dragons, a phoenix, and an American Turul, who he learned were his mate’s other familiar’s, “Wonderful. Just what I need. The Liberator with his own dragon and I’m his precious grandbaby’s mate.”

Harry chuckled, even as he engaged his invisibility jacket, laughing when the dragonologist was only further astounded, “Don’t worry. He’s thrilled.”

“You have three famliars, can disappear at will, and a family full of bad arse tossers at your disposal,” Charlie listed as he snatched Harry’s invisible hand before beginning to lead them back through the woods, “Forgive me, if nerves are just inherent at this point.”

Harry just chuckled and told him there was nothing to be nervous about, before moving closer to the man and expressing the way that he wanted to change his upcoming tattoo. Charlie was fascinated by the description and couldn’t wait to see his mate’s other tattoos, now that he knew they existed, which Harry promised to show off next time. He also chuckled at his scarlet mate’s declaration that he wanted a tattoo done by his baby brother immediately, upset that he hadn’t been Georgie’s first canvas.

They walked among the dragons for a while. The other handlers weren’t paying attention, so Harry came out of cloaking to see Norbert all grown up, and the large black beast was damn near puppyish at seeing the Grindelwald heir. When the Hungarian Horntail took to Harry as well, Charlie declared it unmistakable that he had the fire spirit inheritance.

His mate moved the schedules around and started working straight through the day, so that he could meet up with Harry everyday after getting off his shifts watching the dragons. As they started getting to know one another more, the tension started getting so thick that one could have tried to take an axe to it, but nothing could cut it. They lasted until the start of October before finally succumbing to a heated tryst in the clearing one afternoon.

Harry didn’t quite know what to do with Blaise’s jealousy over him being intimate with Charlie, but given that both his mates seemed determined to cover one another’s scent every time they saw him, there wasn’t too much to complain about. After his first time with Charlie, that weekend was the first Hogsmeade visit of October, and Harry just rolled his eyes at the icy standstill between the two. Grandpa Gel swore they’d get over it eventually, so he left them to their glares and huffs.

At least having two lovers meant that he wasn’t nearly as bored.

And as October flew by, Harry would admit to being nervous as he could possibly be, because his family had been planning a seance with his deceased parents for the approaching Halloween for years now. He couldn’t be more excited to see them, but he also worried about somehow being a disappointment. Blaise and Charlie both insisted it was a ridiculous notion, but it was how he felt.

Hermione and I.H.A.T. had been planning the reception for the visiting schools all term and he spent most of his spare time helping her, since his friend was stressed beyond belief about everything being perfect. It gave him plenty to do on the nights when he didn’t have Dueling Club anyway. And Remus was thrilled to have someone who could both keep up with Mione, but who also acted as a natural calming agent to her perfectionism.

A werewolf could only do so much, beyond shoving a calming potion down her throat, and apparently the Headmaster had recommended against it.

The day before the schools arrived, though his best friend was a right mess, Harry was distracted. He only had two nights before he would get to talk to his parents for the first time that he could remember. Despite her stress, Hermione had mercy on his mind being somewhere else, and took most of her stress out on the Frog Choir.

She’d had Draco and Harry write a tune for the school song and Blaise was the main negotiator between her and the rest of the choir. Though there had been talks of mutiny, Harry’s lover had managed to get them through the last night of rehearsal, without the Gryffindor being hogtied and thrown into the Forbidden Forest for the acromantula to snack on. Of course, it was a damn near thing.

Fred and George had taken care of the Hogwarts themed light show, Harry also assisting in that, which was accompanying the song. And if it all went well the new potion based indoor fireworks would be their new product to sell for the rest of the holiday season. They had outdoor versions as well, though Harry explained at least twenty times that they couldn’t be used for the welcome of the foreign schools, prank fueled or otherwise.

The following night everything went off without a hitch. Hogwarts was presented in splendor that Harry knew thrilled Grandpa Albus and he was glad that the war was over, so that he could help with the presentation. Blaise did a fantastic job, along with the rest of the choir, and Flitwick looked about ready to burst from pride at their performance. Hermione looked much the same concerning her club’s successful event.

Beauxbatons danced their way into the school and were welcomed amidst cheerful applause. Madame Maxime was an unbelievably tall woman sitting next to Grandpa Albus and Harry had to grin at the glances that were occurring between her and Hagrid, who sat in his usual place at the end of the table. He’d have to keep an eye on that little development. He couldn’t tell who Aceline Bisset was immediately upon their entrance, but knew he’d have to find out as soon as the meal finished, once mingling was allowed.

Where the graceful school song of Beauxbatons was promoting an entrance by dance, Harry was immediately fond of the Durmstrang song and the heavy drum based music that sounded like it would accompany battle. Grandpa Gellert had told him that the school was much more interested in physical magics, so he wasn’t surprised by the acrobatic tricks they showed off, but it was still fascinating to see. And unlike Mademoiselle Bisset, as soon as they’d taken their seats, Viktor was waving at Harry in greeting.

That was what led to a brunette girl realizing who Harry was and waving from the Beauxbatons table. He quickly threw up a hand to acknowledge her as well and also waved to the two silvery blonde girls sitting next to her, when they waved after Aceline leaned in close to whisper who he was to the older of the two. Blaise commented that they were quarter veela and Harry knew that sensing others magical composition was something Intimacy Daemons were unrivalled at once they came into their appendages, so he had no problem taking his word for it.

They were certainly lovely enough to be veela.

The Goblet of Fire was presented with a flourish and the reporters who were guests to the arrival of the other schools were snapping pictures the entire time. Rules were presented to those who would dare enter their name by Grandpa Albus after the meal had been served and Harry fought not to roll his eyes at the man’s flare only because of the cameras. Everyone had twenty four hours to enter their name if they dared to compete, because the three champions would be picked the next night.

Once that was out of the way all of the schools were allowed to get to know one another. Harry wound up in the space just below the High Table with the Quidditch half of the band, while Viktor and Aceline brought over the other captains and star players forming their schools, those who were making up the new school teams for each especially. Luckily the rest of the band was loitering nearby and were quick to socialize with the close friends of the players who weren't associated with Quidditch, but who followed them over. Hermione, Parvati, and Padma were quickly taken with Fleur Delacour, Aceline’s best friend, and the quarter veela’s little sister, Gabrielle, was absorbed into the youngest members of the band, though there was a two year age gap. Neville took to Vik’s little brother, Vladimir, who was in his fifth year just ahead of them.

Luna and Gabby had an easy connection, as she told Harry later, because the Delacours' paternal grandmother was Tina Goldstein's little sister. Harry knew that Queenie Goldstein Kowalski was one of Grandpa Gel's good friends and made a mental note to keep an eye on the sisters this year.

Schedules had already been made and granted to the foreign students, as they’d needed spaces for class figured out before their arrival, which led to the band splitting off to show them around. It just happened to work out that the girls showed their new friends from Beauxbatons, while the guys took off with Vik’s crew from Durmstrang, all mostly Quidditch players. Once they knew their way around enough to get to class and meals, Harry dropped them off for the night to get settled, everyone who was going to put their name in for the tournament agreeing to do so together at breakfast.

Harry was outraged when he saw the paper the next morning and some crazy witch named Rita Skeeter had gotten a picture of him hugging Viktor when they’d first gotten to one another. She waxed about their brutal family history enough to have him and the other seeker ready to knock her lights out, all but wanting to gag at her audacity. They just rolled their eyes at each other across the Great Hall though.

Viktor had decided to enter the tournament, along with Angelina, Cedric, Aceline, and Fleur. Gabrielle and Vlad were among the younger members of the band and cheering for their siblings when each entered, while the older members cheered for the rest. Harry couldn’t wait to see the champions named that night, even if it wasn’t the event that he was most looking forward to today.

When classes ended that afternoon Harry skipped going out to the Forbidden Forest because he’d heard the twins were about to do something stupid. He wound up sitting on the stairs leading to the High Table, Viktor coming to sit next to him, both of their arms crossed, while the redheads tried to beat the age restrictions on the Goblet of Fire. When it ended in disaster Angie drug the two off toward the hospital wing and Harry was dispatched to find his grandfather and McGonagall.

Vik went with him and was still laughing when they made it into the circular office, though his sense of wonder quickly took over, “Zis is amazing!”

“His head’s big enough already,” Harry snarked, “Don’t encourage him.”

Fawkes flew over as twinkling blue eyes appraised him, “What are you doing here?”

McGonagall was there as well, “Certainly you can’t be getting into trouble already.”

“Me? Never,” Harry grinned at her, “Fred and George wound up looking older than Merlin himself though, when they tried to cheat the age restrictions.”

Fawkes squawked and nipped at the older seeker when he couldn’t resist trying to touch the phoenix and Harry sent the grumpy old aviary off after his departing human and deputy, “Don’t mind him. Old timer’s always cranky. I’ll introduce you to Hedwig.”

“Who?”

“My phoenix familiar,” Harry explained, “She’s much friendlier than her father.”

“You already have a familiar?”

“Three of them, actually,” He divulged, “I also have a turul and dragon.”

“I’m grateful, zen, zat you cannot compete.”

Harry laughed, “No worries there. No interest in following the old men’s Triwizard sensation.”

Viktor hummed as they made their way outside, the band deciding to meet down by the lake until dinner and the subsequent reveal, since everyone who could enter had, “And vill ve be seeing ze Liberator zis year?”

Everyone knew that Grandpa Gellert stayed with his mates on campus most of the time, so Harry knew Viktor was aware of that, but he shrugged, “I can’t say no for certain, but he doesn’t usually mingle anywhere near the students. If you do, he’ll always be with Grandpa Albus and, or, Grandpa Percy.”

The professional Quidditch player hummed, clearly a little nervous at the prospect, “I know he is on probations, but I can’z help be... “

Harry knew he wasn’t going to say nervous and he certainly wouldn’t make him, “No, I get it. Skeeter may have no business talking about our family history, but it’s there. I’ll try to warn you, if he’s going to be around.”

The small smile he was offered was filled with genuine relief, “Zank you.”

They all spent a couple of hours killing time by the lake and then made their way to dinner for the reveal promptly. Fred and George had been returned to their normal age, even if they’d be enduring detentions until the Quidditch match at the end of the year, which McGonagall had almost taken away. Harry got the sense that Grandpa Albus only stopped her because he worried about Quidditch War II breaking out and to be fair he wasn’t beyond just that.

Trouble makers or not, the twins were the best beaters this side of the proleagues, and perhaps even within it. He would not have them being cut from the team. It might be trickier, but he wasn’t above making McGonagall public enemy number one in his grandfather’s stead.

There was an energetic buzz to the entirety of the Great Hall all throughout the meal, but Harry was less concerned with the champions, and with the preparations Grandpa Gel was making in the Headmaster’s suite. He felt like his skin was actually tingling with the anticipation of getting to talk to his parents. Short of Lord Voldemort actually being caught and needing to be eaten, Grandpa Percy had promised to be home as soon as the ceremony revealing the champions ended at nine o’clock.

The reveal went fabulously until the end. Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur were each named as the champions amid uproarious applause and each couldn't have been happier. Things didn't take a turn for the wrong direction until the Goblet of Fire erupted for a fourth time.

Harry watched what was about to happen in a vision brought on by the blue flames, but he still couldn't believe it. His name was called and he was left to plead his case to an assembly of School Heads, including his grandfather, Ministry officials from across Europe, and Hogwarts’ Heads of House. Cedric had come into his full empathy and knew immediately Harry hadn't put his name on the cup. Viktor had a similar sense as they were quarantined and stood with the Hogwarts champion in his defense.

Fleur didn't seem to care much about if he put his name in or not, but once he was given veritaserum by his father she believed him. She threw her lot in with the other champions about him having the right to withdraw if he didn't put his name in and didn't want to compete. Though Madame Maxime agreed with her on principle, the towering witch tried to explain that it wasn't that simple.

It was when his grandfather declared that he would have to compete that Harry flew into outraged incandescence. How could the man say that? He'd destroyed a blood pact! He had to be able to get Harry out of this!

The Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff, agreed that he would have to compete, if he did not want to risk his life and his magic being stripped. Harry wanted to scream, even as he knew there was more to the man's easy acceptance of him competing in the tournament, when he saw his father glaring at the man. If he hadn't been so determined to find a way out of this, then he would have used his sight to investigate.

He thought there was going to be a saving grace when Grandpa Percy and Theseus Scamander were called in. All they wound up doing was starting an investigation into who had put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, while Sirius stationed aurors on campus for security. They agreed that whether someone on campus was targeting him, or if someone was able to breach campus to enter his name, personnel on the site were necessary.

So, when his fae grandfather decided to give another bout of warnings concerning the danger of the three tasks Harry didn't even hesitate. He revealed what all three were with an extra hiss to his tone making the adults in the room start. It gave him a slim satisfaction when Hogwarts' Headmaster rolled his eyes at the suspense being ruined.

Harry was outraged at the fact that neither of them were losing their minds over this, mostly because he was and wanted validation, but their easy acceptance of the fact that he hadn't done anything wrong and that he would have to compete was making him a basket case. All the other champions hugged him, promising it would be okay, before they were led away by the heads of their school, or Head of House, respectively. Grandpa Albus was quick to get them moving back to the suite.

Draco and Neville met them outside the entryway, having been waved from curfew to go to the seance, with Sirius’ permission and Harry’s invite. He’d wanted Blaise to come too, but Aunt Binta hadn’t wanted to make things awkward. Severus would have to admit to having been a little bit relieved; not because he didn’t want to introduce her to his mates, but he also didn’t know what was going to come out of James’ mouth.

At least Grandpa Gellert had the decency to go over and beyond checking on him, when his grandfathers, not-grandma, and father got Harry home. Aunt Cissy and the babies were already there with Remus too. Ever merciful the previous dark lord had the decency to pass him a joint, before he finally asked if Harry still wanted to do the seance tonight. Although he was terrified of his parents’ reaction to this travesty, there was no way in hell that the Slytherin was giving up this opportunity.

So, despite the way that this Halloween had gone to hell in a handbasket, seriously challenging Harry to figure out why he’d ever had any positive association with this holiday and right as he was about to make his resolution to hate it right along with the rest of his family, Grandpa Percy started using necromancy to perform the seance. Most of the excess furniture had moved to the walls to make a large circle in the middle of the room, fashioned from burning wax candles and stones marked with ancient runes. On one side of the circle was a sofa housing Aunt Cissy and her husbands, the witch holding baby Orion, while Sirius had Archie and Remus Lyra. Draco and Neville took off to sit on the arm on each side of the sofa. Then off to their right Grandpa Abby and McGonagall were on a loveseat.

The rest of them were at the bar. Harry wasn’t truly upset that his father hadn’t shown out about his being sucked into the Tournament, because the vampire never truly showed out about anything, and he was more than comforted by the fact that the Potions Master had one arm slung around him, pulling the fourth year back against him, as he allowed his son to hold onto the arm with both hands. It was more affectionate then he generally was, since it was usually Harry clinging to him like this. Grandpa Percy was to the teenager’s left, Grandpa Gel on the vampire’s other side, while Grandpa Albus was to his right.

After taking a look at the Hard Charger with claws and black veins, his sights stayed trailed on the circle intensely. He was surprised when he heard his deceased family before he could actually see them. His dad was first and was having the opposite reaction from what Harry wanted.

“...as to compete. What’s the big deal?!”

“He is fourteen years old! That is the big deal! People have died during this tournament!”

“Oh, he’ll be fine.”

“He is not doing this!”

“Well, we don’t have a way out of it.”

“Bloody tosser destroyed a blood pact! Now he can’t outsmart a cup?!” Lily Rose Evan Black Dumbledore Potter yelled, coming into their sights blurily, gesturing wildly at her husband, “It’s called getting the lead out!”

Harry watched his dad, who had appeared with his arms crossed, shook his head and raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “The one film I got you to watch with my sight and it was that fucking chick-flick.”

An attractive older man snorted, earning a glare from Harry’s mother, and given the way that Grandpa Abby and not-grandma beamed he assumed the apparition to be Grandpa Orion.

There was also a cute teenager with them, who appeared to be a couple years older than Harry, obviously Regulus Black and he was the first to notice they were visible, “Alright, people, let’s hide our crazy. No reason to scare the little ones.”

To be fair, Harry’s mum didn’t seem to give a damn about scaring anyone as she turned on her scarlet father in a tizzy, pointing aggressively to Harry and her green eyes seeming more aflame than her scarlet hair that matched the Headmaster’s, “Get him out of this!”

Harry looked away from them for the first time, his face shooting up to glare at his grandfather, “Yeah!”

Albus couldn’t help it, his face burst into a grin and he had to look at the floor for a moment, before he could rechannel the seriousness of the situation enough to face the two, “Alright, let’s get this out of the way right now. Do you two really think that if what I did to destroy that blood pact would work in this situation, I wouldn’t have already done it?!”

“Ugh!” His daughter groaned loudly in frustration from the afterlife, before she turned to Harry, “My precious baby left with these imcompetent people! I am so sorry!”

Harry grinned at her, suddenly more than fine with competing, just knowing she was as enraged as he was, “Hi, Mum!”

“Hi, mighty lion.”

His emerald gaze was drawn to his father when the Stag Charger’s hands slipped downward into his ghostly pockets and he uttered, “Speaking of ‘left with’…”

Harry was confused, his head tilting to show it, until his mother’s eyes went wide and her gaze swung to his left, “I am so sorry! You were right! You were always right! Not sending his one year old self packing for you and Gellert was the dumbest thing I ever did!” She turned on Harry, “And he is right! You had no business fighting five grown Death Eaters! Or trying to hide it! There are more important things than your pride, mighty lion!”

His dad, considerably taller, raised a pointer finger over her head to get Harry’s attention, “But damn good job taking them down with Krum! Never been prouder in my life!”

“James!”

“Oh, Lils, live a little!”

The scarlet apparition rolled her eyes and started to turn back to them, where she had spun to glare at her ghostly husband, but then it seemed to strike her what he’d said. Harry knew that the dead could touch each other, but not the living, so he wasn’t all that surprised when his mother spun around at getting the joke and kicked James Potter in the shin as hard as she could, “You are not funny!”

There was a snort from the otherside of the circle, “Thirteen years to come up with a dead joke and he goes with ‘live a little’. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Harry got to see his dad beam before the original Marauder turned to face his best friend, “Hey, at least I went down in my prime! Look who’s sitting there and bloody well became his father!”

“You take that back!” Sirius cried outraged.

“Five kids, two spouses,” James Potter pointed to each of them, “And a partridge in a pear tree.”

Reggie snorted, going up on his tip toes so that his head could be seen over James’ shoulder, “He’s got a point, Siri.”

“I will have you both exorcized and feel nothing!”

“Well, I for one,” Orion pointed out, “Couldn’t be more thrilled… Although Cissy, as always, does have my condolences.”

Sirius cried out in outrage.

“Thanks, Uncle Ori.”

James Potter turned back from his best friend to see his son and waved the fourth year over, “Come here, young buck!”

Harry bounced over excitedly until they were both only separated by the stones and candles.

The translucent Gryffindor glanced over his shoulder to McGonagall briefly, “Chivalry may be a sign of the pride…” He allowed, before he glanced over to his vampire mate at the bar, his lavender blue eyes, just like Grandpa Percy’s, lingering when they made eye contact with the Head of Slytherin just for a moment before looking back at his son, “But from what I can tell, going the other way means you’ve got to kick the piss out of everybody!”

“Yeah!” Harry agreed quickly, absolutely beaming at his dad.

“James!” Lily scolded him again.

“That’s my boy,” James allowed, ignoring her.

The deceased witch rolled her eyes, but finally her emerald gaze swung back to her father, “How could you not have put in an escape clause? You’ve preached those things for fifty years!”

“I didn’t get to assign the specific rules for the Goblet,” Albus explained, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back against the bar, “Karkaroff did.”

Harry watched his mum tisk in the afterlife, even as she nodded and her gaze shot to his father, “Alright. Sev, go eat that son of a bitch!”

"Yes, dear."

"No!" Albus cut in, "We're not eating anyone. Is he a Death Eater?"

"Defected," Severus revealed, "If he's involved it's him attempting to buy himself from the doghouse."

The Stag Charger apprised his son, "Avoid him."

"You don't have to convince me."

Percy sighed, "This is a walking disaster. We have to figure out how they breached campus."

"Peter's animagus form," James sighed, "I still can't go near him, but I know, Dad. Whatever the plan is, whatever he did, he won't come back again. It's done."

The Director growled, "I fucking knew it!"

"Speaking of things my father should have fucking known..." James Potter looked so much like the man standing next to him, as Harry wandered back over to his father, that it was a bit disturbing. He had no problem imagining what Percival Graves looked like at twenty-one after seeing his dad in more than pictures, hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked up to glare at the ceiling.

"Raise your hand if there was something my father should have fucking known and didn't," The Stag Charger instructed unmoving, "Because either you were trying to prove yourself a hero to the family, you let office gossip saying you only got your position because of who your godfather was get to you, or you thought you could do everything your bloody self."

Harry watched as all the Black children of the previous generation slowly raised their hands.

Grandpa Orion snorted and shook his head.

"Uh-huh," James nodded, giving a quick look around the room and then pointed at Reggie, "You…" He spun on his heels to point at Sirius, his voice gaining more emphasis, "And you!" Finally he turned to tower over his wife, who was actually taller than Harry expected, with a glare, "And especially  _ you _ , were all part of the problem!"

The apparition quickly moved to face Grandpa Percy, "Had I known about the horcruxes, or the leak, or the fact that she wasn't telling the ginger everything because he was using Sev as a spy and she was being petty, I would have blown that whistle like a howler monkey, Dad!"

The vampire hummed and took in his troublemaker for a moment, "Everything but why you and Tina grinned whenever someone called you the Stag Charger, right?"

Remus snorted behind them.

James grinned and his head fell to his chest in the afterlife, "Okay, yeah, that I did! But it was supposed to be a joke! Always thought you'd figure it out eventually!"

"You got it at fifteen! And spent half a decade screwing with me?!"

"I admit, it went a little far."

"Jimmy!"

"My bad!" James acknowledged with a laugh, hands going into the air in surrender, before they fell back into his pockets and his attention returned to Harry, "And where your mother speaks from a place of someone who made the mistake, I speak as someone who always knew better. The one good thing about him and him…"

Harry was surprised when he pointed not only to Grandpa Percy, but then also Grandpa Abby.

"Is that they don't answer to him," The Stag Charger explained, pointing to his scarlet father in law, "They need to know everything that you are up to. Alright?"

The fourth year nodded, "Alright."

The original Marauder grinned, "Damn good job on your first war though."

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Don't encourage him!" Lily shook her head, turning to her father, "I am so sorry! He took that way too far! Why didn't you stop him?!"

Severus sniffed, "If he'd had any proof it was Harry, perhaps I could have been convinced."

"Sev!"

James chuckled before raising his chin in his mate's direction, "I cannot believe you didn't let Blaise and Binta come!"

"And you were the primary reason!"

"I'm a delight!"

"You're a foul mouthed smartarse who likes to stir the pot!"

"Me?!" The blue eyed spirit cried in feigned hurt, "Why I would never!... Lils?"

Mum turned on Pops, both of her hands going into the air, "You hook up with the black widow I had a crush on after I'm dead and gone! Why don't you just exorcize me?! It'll screw with me less!"

Harry and everyone else laughed as his father's eyes rolled so hard that they were probably about to pop out of his head. The near thirty-five year old vampire tried to plead his case but was completely unsuccessful. The younger Slytherin loved it when his mother suggested they would have left his dad for Aunt Bin, just because of the indignant cry the Stag Charger offered.

Eventually all the ghosts broke off to talk to the other kids too. Reggie joined in Harry's afrontment at not being named Quidditch Captain, calling it a Gryffindor coo while he glared at his Uncle Albus, Orion in full support of the two Slytherin Seekers. And James pulled Draco and Neville in quickly, telling them stories of Sirius and Remus which the two found too embracing to share. Cissy and Lily were lost in conversation about the babies and that the living trio were already trying again, which Lily fully encouraged despite Tom's escape.

Albus was calmed from the night going so very wrong by the scene. It would be over far too soon, but part of him knew this was how it always should have been. Orion ribbing with his mate and Minerva, James and the remaining Marauders making the boys laugh until they couldn't breathe. Lily talking to Harry and Cissy about some personal project of his from a developmental perspective.

"...et them get a tattoo at fourteen! I cannot believe you!"

"Well, I guess you should have gotten your brother straightened out!"

Harry snorted at the fact that they'd been going around the bin for half an hour and finally remembered something he needed to ask his dad, "Hey! You said in your letter that Hermione was family. What did that mean?"

James hummed and looked to his wife, "Lils?"

The scarlet witch sighed, "You know Mummy was pregnant the night I died?"

"Yeah."

"I cast the reincarnation spell on the baby, which is what enabled Hermione to survive the car crash her family was in."

"Lily!" Albus scolded, "You know that spell bends the very rules of ethics!"

"And I did it anyway," The woman shrugged, "My kids were getting a chance, if I wasn't."

"So," Harry thought about the implications for a minute, "Hermione's my sister?"

"Yes. No. She would have been your sibling," James shrugged, "In a different life."

Lily rolled her eyes at his round about explanation, "Biologically? Not at all. Spiritually? Kinda."

The twins had been eying the ghostly apparitions from the moment they appeared, while baby Orion was sat up during one of the brief moments he woke up to be seen by his namesake. Where Lyra was a bit more cautious of what was happening and clung to Remus, she was beautiful. And Lily couldn't help but smile at her old friend.

"Pretty cool, aren't they?"

Remus grinned, "I suppose."

Archie, the braver of the two, pointed at Orion from where he'd been studying the man for a while, before he looked back to Sirius curiously.

"Yeah, bud, that's Grandpa Orion," Sirius smiled at him, "You've seen his picture at our house lots of times."

Climbing down the near two year old approached the circle and extended his arms out to be picked up. Seeing Albus tear up, Percy grabbed his hand, watching as his best friend kneeled.

"I wish I could, little guy," Orion assured, extending his hand out to hover at the edge of the circle. He chuckled when the toddler went to hold his hand and it passed through.

Astounded, Archie gasped and turned back to Sirius, small and pudgy finger pointing to his grandfather's apparition. When Sirius just chuckled and looked to see what he was going to do, the boy turned back to the stone and candle circle. It was like he was trying to figure out what was happening to the people inside.

In his efforts he stepped over one of the stones, but as soon as his foot made contact with the floor all four spirits disappeared from sight. Clearly realizing he'd made them disappear the boy jerked back and fell on his bottom outside the shape. Luckily all four came right back into sight laughing.

Confounded as a boy his age could possibly be, the little metamorphmagus ran around the circle to Harry, pulling at the teen's pants and pointing the entire time, "Kitty! Kitty! Touch!"

Harry shrugged and stuck his hand into the circle toward Mum who was the closest, "See, bud, I can't do it either."

Her hand passed through his and he would admit to being disappointed despite knowing it was going to happen.

On the other side of the seance, Lyra yawned and they all realized it was well after midnight. Knowing that the students and teachers needed to get to bed for what was bound to be a long day the next, everyone started saying their goodbyes. Harry paired off with his father and grandparents to talk to his mum and dad and on side of the circle, while the Blacks gathered in the other half.

"Please be safe, sweetheart. Win or lose doesn't matter, as long as you don't end up on this side of things with us."

James and Severus snorted in unison.

Harry grinned at their clear disagreement.

The Stag Charger winked at him, "Kick the piss out of everybody. You'll be the hands down winner."

Harry's nose wrinkled, "I had no interest in following in the family tradition."

"Well, young buck, somethings you just have to accept as inevitable," James shrugged, "Like I had to settle for the fact that you use masculine pronouns for this one."

"Let it go, James," Gellert instructed for the fifth time that night.

"Never,  _ Mum _ ," He got a wink too.

The siren had to laugh and shake his head. Where Flea had fought them on every little thing in life, and death it seemed as he hadn't shown up for the seance tonight, James claiming he was doing some sensation or another on the other side, raising the troublemaker had been easy. He wanted to do everything with Gellert and Percy, while their biggest challenge until he was fifteen was being separated. Seeing the second boy in the family, more like their middle child between Flea and Harry, it made the seer feel lighter.

"Sev," His mother's voice was suddenly much more gentle, "We really would like to meet her. And Blaise. And Charlie."

James chuckled and raised his chin in the fourth year's direction, "You really could just tell the boy."

Harry sniffed, having settled into mild irritation at Blaise's anti-mate policy, "He didn't want to know."

Lily Potter groaned, "You got my petty streak."

Both of her husbands snorted and chorused, "True!"

Harry wound up snuggling back under his father's arm as Grandpa Percy raised a hand after everyone said their final farewells, blowing out all the candles in one go, which made all the ghosts disappear. They all took a collective breath as the seance ended and the stones, as well as candles, were sent flying to Gellert's truck in the bedroom. Once everything was back in place the Hogsmeade crew departed, as well as Minerva and Severus.

She took Neville back to Gryffindor tower, while Harry trudged back to the Slytherin common room with Draco and his father. The space was utterly deserted and he hugged the vampire once more before heading to bed. All of them were exhausted after the excruciatingly long day.

Blaise was still awake and checked on him before they all went to sleep. Harry couldn't say that he was excited to compete in the tournament, but he was excited to make his father proud by winning. At least his mates weren't competitors.

He would have absolutely died.

The next morning Skeeter was spewing more drivel and Harry quickly decided that they were going to have to do something about her. Harry was good friends with Colin and Daniel Creevy, who idolized their big sister and Rita's assistant, Miranda. It was the perfect in.

They would have to be smart and subtle. No signs could point to them. But, Harry was sure he could get to her through Miranda with the right opportunity.

It was quickly decided that he would stay in all six hours of Dueling Club, as well as join Grandpa Percy for six hours of training at the same time on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That only left him with Fridays open, but he was about to be battling dragons, and merpeople, and whatever else the school heads could some up with in the maze. Even if the events were public knowledge now.

Realizing what was missing from his back tattoo Harry had George add in those representing the tasks and Norberta. He knew he'd end up facing the Hungarian Horntail and was excited to do so. Along with a merperson and sphinx the brand was ready. And they did it while hiding out in the Shrieking Shack.

Grandpa Albus was forced to make a deal that he would remain impartial as a judge in terms of Harry competing, but it wasn't like he didn't have support in the rest of the family, so he wasn't worried. With most of the work done on his public works project, Harry's internship with Pops and Professor McGonagall turned into preparation for each task as well. And between Dueling Club, training with the Hard Charger, and twenty hours of class, he probably should have said no to Theseus and Tina's offer to train alongside Fleur on Fridays, but Harry couldn't say no to the Lord Commander and previous Director of Macusa.

They were working with the witch at the behest of Tina's sister, who was terrified for her granddaughter. Fleur was excited though and Harry got along well with her. All the more he was disappointed in himself when, after two weeks of training, Luna finally showed up at their hideout with her cousins, because he hadn't thought about it. She was the only champion who hadn't been invited to the sanctuary.

Skeeter was terrorizing everyone around campus, causing drama and hullabaloo, but Harry hadn't found out how to get rid of her yet. So, they had taken to hiding out. I.H.A.T had been moved from the Shrieking Shack when it became an official club and not a cover. As a result, the Triwizard Champions, their siblings, and best friends had started using it because the woman couldn't get in to spy and terrorize them.

They all joked that it was because, from knot entrance to Hogsmeade house, it was warded against pests.

It had only taken until that first weekend after the champions were named before he showed Viktor how to get in with Vlad. The band had already disappeared back to their safe haven after Harry's name was cast out and everyone was trying to pit him and Cedric against one another. When he returned from training that first Friday and the brothers were almost in tears over something that the woman had said about Vlad's flirting with Beauxbaton's students, he'd had enough. 

So from Friday after classes, or training, they disappeared below the whomping willow until classes resumed on Monday. That or their dormitories became the only safe places around the castle. And it sucked.

Hogsmeade weekends, the two a month where they were supposed to be able to relax at the Hog's Head, weren't even sacred anymore. Inside was because no reporter could get in Grandpa Abby's bar once Harry's name was pulled, but the trek there and their location was splashed on the frontline Saturday morning. Pépère came to perform the first weekend held after the reveal, but not again after so much attention was brought to it by Skeeter, the hepher having gotten a picture of the Prince of Vampire Society's arm slung around Harry on the way into the tavern.

One week before the final task and Harry was really feeling the thirteen hours of training a week, on top of twenty hours of class, and six of Dueling Club. His two hours of smoking every weekday had transformed from trying to soothe his third eye, to sordid attempts to keep his magic just up enough that his hands didn't shake and give him away during training. He was taking poppy potions every weekend, so that his magic would boost back to a full tank, just to get him through the next week.

Draco had been a pestering mother hen about how much he was training, so he'd started avoiding the Black heir unless they were going to sleep, or chance meetings his sight didn't have the decency to warn him of. This was one such day, so he was lacing up his boots as the blonde tried to get him to cancel working with Grandpa Percy that night. Harry wasn't going to do that.

Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco went off on his mother hen schtick once more. He just kept flipping through his latest book on the research surrounding undetectable poisons. He waited patiently until Harry dutifully ignored the flamboyant Slytherin and he got the chance to make his escape to go smoke. He didn't even flinch when his best friend picked up a shoe and threw it after Harry, the strike of it hitting the door becoming their new normal.

"How can you be encouraging this?!"

"I didn't say a word."

"You're not trying to stop him!"

"We have no proof he's exhausted after the fact."

"He is though!!"

Blaise shrugged and put his book down, squaring off with Draco, arms crossing as he sat straighter in his bed, "We don't even know what the training looks like. We don't know for sure how often it is. There is nothing concrete to bring his other grandfathers."

"So, we just let this continue?!"

"Focus less on trying to convince him," Blaise instructed, "Get me some proof that this training has gotten out of hand and I will blow the whistle personally."

"Why you?"

"Because he'd never suspect me."

"I don't know..." Draco thought for a long moment, before a solution struck him, "I've got it!"

"It's about time!" Blaise shouted to his back as their door slammed.

The dragons had just laid their eggs in a strange place, so they were extra aggressive and it was no shock that Charlie didn't arrive in the clearing until four. Harry had been a bit late himself as he'd run into Hermione by the lake. She needed him to help her with a few activities for the next semester and he was finally forced to write down his schedule to try fitting I.H.A.T in.

"Hey, baby boy," Charlie called, his rough voice soothing Harry when he arrived, throwing treats to Hedeon, "Excited for your big dragon charmer debut?"

"Ecstatic," Harry muttered sarcastically.

They had put the same charms on the clearing that they had on the Shrieking Shack, so luckily this remained a Skeeter free zone. Charlie's status as his mate had also been kept under wraps. There had been enough of a sensation when his open relationship with Blaise made the headlines.

Aunt Bin swore that she had nothing to do with the mysterious illness that had landed Skeeter in the hospital for three blessedly peaceful days that week. Blaise didn't believe her. But, Harry had seen his father's hand swipe over his goatee at breakfast that morning when he read it, so he could put two and two together.

Charlie wandered over and gave a low wolf whistle as he caught sight of the spreadsheet while draping himself across Harry's back, "I've got five dragon mothers back at camp and my schedule is still less brutal."

"How's Norberta?"

"Hanging in there," The dragonologist allowed, "First time mums are always the worst. What are you doing?"

"Hermione needs some help planning next term's activities and I'm trying to make it fit."

"Hmm… What are you dropping?"

"Nothing, hence the challenge."

"Harry… You have to slow down with training, baby boy."

"No," Harry insisted like he always did, "I am not having them think that I can't hack it."

Exasperated, Charlie snorted out a laugh and quipped, gesturing to Harry's hands that were still shaking even as it approached five, "Well, clearly, you can't!"

He didn't realize how wrong it had been to say until Harry shot up and spun to glare at him, "You don't think I can handle Auror and Special Operations Training?!"

"That is not…"

"I can! It's what I'm going to do! Whether you arseholes like it or not!"

"Harry! That's not…" Charlie cried out as the fourteen year old spun in his heels and charged out of the clearing. He tried to follow him, but right at the trees walked into a wall of the teenager's magic preventing him from doing so, "Harry! That is not what I meant!"

When the blockade didn't disappear until Harry was out of the Forbidden Forest, Charlie turned back to the rock he'd been lounging on with a growl. Fire shot from his mouth as he screamed his frustration in the warm clearing. He was just concerned!

It wasn't that Harry wouldn't be able to complete training in a couple of years! But he was fourteen gods damned years old and trying to keep up with a seventeen year old champion, the Director of Security, Lord Commander of Special Operations, and Tina motherfucking Scamander! That was all he meant!

It wouldn't matter in a few years, but at the moment? Harry had an incomparable magical range. His longevity was that of a teenager not an adult though!

Incredible feats came from him like it was nothing. Like being able to throw up a barrier that could stop a grown wizard wandlessly. But, he needed time for his magic to build back up.

He was pulled from his frustration by Orla springing from the trees to keep his fire from hitting the rock. Confused he wandered over and realized that she'd dived to protect the schedule Harry dropped. Taking it from her, he decided to get help from a professional.

Charlie didn't know that Harry went back to the Shrieking Shack to finish smoking and pull his magic up. Or that he kept on training with his Grandpa Percy that night harder than ever, as well as Special Operations Training with the Scamanders the next day. There was no way for him to know when Harry didn't coming into the forest or to Hogsmeade at all.

His next opportunity to see Harry was at the last Hogsmeade weekend before the First Task. And it was clear from the moment he and Bill walked into the Hog's Head that he was still persona non gratta. He didn't have a chance all night to get anywhere near Harry, who was sticking closer to Blaise like the incubus was another shield on top of his magic.

He got one chance though. When Harry went onto stage to perform his usual call to arms, which probably made his magic bottom out even worse, Charlie was only comforted by the fact that the fourth year had only sipped Butterbeer all night and was clearly gunning to take a strong poppy potion. So, he took his chance where he could get it.

Slipping up to Blaise at the bar, there was no sense in waxing poetically, "I need your help."

The Zabini heir loved it when things worked out his way and smirked, taking another swig of drink, "Is that so?"

Rolling his eyes, Charlie passed over the schedule on the crowded bar, where Harry couldn't see it, "I screwed the pooch and he's going to kill himself to make a point."

"Yes, you did," Blaise didn't pull his punches as he tucked the missive into his jacket pocket, "But, with a couple of days, I'll handle the latter."

Despite the fact that he rolled his eyes at the jest, the gratitude the fire fae offered was sincere, "Thank you."

With the First Task less than a week away Harry spent the weekend dosed with poppy potion to restore his magic. His last day of Special Operations Training had ended Friday and he only had one more session of both Auror training and Dueling Club, before his father and the Hard Charger had decided to come together Wednesday night. He'd get through it.

Blaise laid in wait with the schedule and the study of Harry's magical composition that he'd done in the last week. His lover had been down to thirty or twenty percent when he went to the Shrieking Shack every day. Such numbers had proven lethal to far older, so he wasn't expecting to struggle to make his point.

When they got out of Herbology that Wednesday and Harry ran off for Flying, Blaise made a beeline for the Headmaster’s Office. He had told Draco the madness ended today, so the blonde ran off for the Shrieking Shack, which had grown to hiding a striking twenty-one students. There were twenty-three of them when Charlie and Bill Weasley, the latter of whom Harry had discovered was mated to Fleur and Viktor, were in the mix. Overall that was over twenty people who were absolutely terrified that Harry was going to run himself into an early grave to prove a point and they happily cleared out to see an end to the madness.

Dray had told him about Lily Potter’s sign off, Harry had mentioned it over the years too, but the Black heir had a new emphasis placed on the phrase after the seance. The White Wolf couldn’t believe Harry was pulling something like this right after his mother had gotten on to him for letting his pride get in the way of telling his Grandpa Percy the truth at the World Cup. Where he was shocked, Blaise couldn’t have been less surprised.

Harry, for all that he was proclaimed James Potter reincarnate, was striking like his mother. He could do such much in terms of exceptionalism, but felt he’d never done enough to please others. He wore his Slytherin colors bright and bold, but they often got in the way of his judging when enough was enough, and those who could truly cut him off were limited to four individuals. While the incubus had spent a week debating who to go to, he’d probably known where this was going from the moment Harry’s name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire.

Graves and Snape were part of the problem. One was terrified of losing his great-grandson like he’d lost his son and grandson, both of whom called him father, and he didn’t realize that he was pushing Harry closer to failure by overworking him. The other was pushing Harry like he would have his fallen husband, ceasing to realize that Harry needed to be treated like his mother at the moment, rather than the Potions Master and defense professor enjoying having a son who was going to ‘kick the piss out of everybody’. 

Grindelwald had been a possibility and front runner. He would make Harry stop, but in his rage he would also have the Potter heir swinging the other way without option. The Liberator would make it so the Hard Charger, Scamanders, and even the boy’s own father would never dare to train with him again. And Harry would never forgive that once he recovered.

So, Blaise wound up right here, “Cockroach Cluster.”

The gargoyle moved out of the way quickly and Blaise started up the stairs two at a time. He had less than an hour to get the man out to the Shrieking Shack. This travesty had gone on for far too long.

Albus glanced up when a student entered his office, but immediately came to attention when it was Blaise, “Well, this can’t be good.”

The Zabini heir shook his head, offering the charts to Asha, who carried them over to the desk in a hurry, “It’s not.”

The Chief Warlock didn’t even bother to keep talking as he quickly moved to study what he’d been handed. It didn’t take more than a moment to realize who’s schedule he was looking at. Then he started comparing it to the chart showing magical composition throughout a week. By the time he realized what he was looking at all he could do was hiss, “I’m going to kill them.”

“Should you need a hand…”

“Where is he?”

“Flying,” Blaise offered, “The second greatest duelist of his generation and the Hard Charger are supposed to be testing him tonight for retention. Dueling Club was cancelled.”

“Well, that’s not happening.”

“His magic was already down to thirty percent after Herbology. He goes to the Shrieking Shack between three and five everyday to smoke, so it boosts enough to get him through training.”

“I’ll handle it. Thank you, Bl…”

“He’s already not speaking to Charlie, I’d rather…”

“Of course,” Albus figured he must be twinkling when he looked at the fourth year, “A well meaning feline just dropped it off.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

He still had half an hour to get to the Shack, so he summoned Severus to his office first. He gave the near thirty-five year old, grown and accomplished wizard a piece of his mind for much of that time. Although Severus felt terrible, Albus didn’t have it in him to be forgiving at the moment.

He’d been preaching for years that they had to be watching Harry. They had to stress to him that limits weren’t just obstacles to be gotten around, but natural barriers to be respected. And these idiots were on the brink of putting him in the Hospital WIng.

Once Severus was sent off to host Dueling Club with Fred and Cedric in disgrace, Albus booked it down to the Whomping Willow. He knew that he had to handle this delicately. If Harry had been pushed to his limits in training, anger wasn’t the solution to making him cooperate.

When he’d swung by the suite to collect a couple of joints from Gellert’s stash, he’d informed the siren that  _ his husband  _ was in a world of trouble. There was something in the smoke coming out of Albus’ ears that had the seer just nodding in agreement and letting him leave quickly. Part of him was curious about if he’d try and warn the vampire.

A scoff across their mating bond suggested that was an outlandish accusation.

He was already sitting down smoking when the Slytherin arrived.

Harry froze in the doorway when his fae grandfather was sitting in the Shrieking Shack upon his arrival, “Umm…”

Albus scoffed, “What? You think you’re the only one hiding out this year?”

“What are you…”

“Blazing. What does it look like?”

When he realized that his hand was shaking he was quick to ball it into a fist, “Oh, okay, I”ll…”

“What? Hike out to the woods?” Albus suggested, truly taking in how pale and shaken Harry was. Casting a quick diagnostic spell on the boy he continued with a hiss, “Not sure you’ll make it. You’re already in the low twenties.”

Realizing that he had absolutely no choice, he either got a boost or wound up in the Hospital WIng, Harry sat down in the opposite chair and didn’t even object when the Headmaster offered to light it. They stared at each other through the first joint, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking, and what they knew. Only decency to the entire thing was that the silence did have Harry’s magic moving in an upward direction, even if it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Who yapped?”

“A concerned feline.”

“Fucking Gryffindors.”

Albus smiled, but didn’t correct him, “Harry, was there even a plan? How were you going to get through tomorrow?”

He pulled out what looked like a low grade poppy potion from Lily’s totem and held it up, “Take this now. Endure training. Take a maximum strength tonight.”

“You know that’s not healthy,” The Chief Warlock insisted, “Harry, people double up a couple of times in their lives. Inheritances, lethal situations, mating withdrawal.”

“Figured I was never going to be a fourteen year old competing in the Triwizard Tournament again.”

“You’re not going to be a fourteen year old going through Auror and Special Operations Training either,” Albus hissed finally, letting a small amount of his anger show. He reigned it in when the snake flinched, “Harry, honey, how did Percy think this was doable?”

Harry felt all of the fight drain out of him suddenly, “He and Sirius work the day shift at the Ministry. The Scamanaders are working the night shift. They don’t... “

When he trailed off it made a little more sense. His mate and the kids weren’t comparing notes. Nodding to show that he understood, Albus finally stood up, “Alright, come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Home. We’ll have Grandpa Gel dose you and you’ll spend the night there,” He instructed Harry to show him where the secret exit was and engage his cloak, before they just used the floo to get home from Abby’s loft. 

When they arrived in a couple of cyclones of green flames, Gellert was rendered speechless for a moment, as the first thing he did when Harry came through was a diagnostic spell. He couldn’t help grabbing him when he stumbled, just before Albus came through, “What in the world have you been doing, darling?”

“It’s a long story.”

Albie scoffed, “Gel, give him a piece of Ambrosia Fudge. He’s staying here tonight. It’s a little before five, so we’ll give him another at eleven.”

Knowing how low on magic Harry was Gellert certainly didn’t object, but he did feel the need to comment, “I really thought we’d avoid this until you were coming into your siren inheritance.”

“My bad.”

“Grandpa Percy’s bad, truly,” Albus hissed as they followed Gellert into the kitchen. With Harry being fourteen they’d started keeping it in the apartment, but in a small kitchen safe, “I’m heading to dinner. Eat and lay down, alright?”

“Alright… Grandpa Albus!” Harry shuffled, still a little unsure the last hour hadn’t been a hallucination, “I… Thanks.”

Huffing, because in what world would Harry have to thank him for putting an end to this madness, the fae still came back over to hug him, “Oh, honey, I just want you to enjoy being fourteen and stop trying to grow up so damn fast.”

“I just…” Harry’s voice cracked and the mates met glances when a shudder indicative of him crying passed over the Slytherin, “I don’t want him to think that I can’t hack it.”

“Harry,” Gellert insisted right away, coming up to hug the teen from behind, “No one thinks that. Especially not Grandpa Percy.”

They let him cry it out and then Albus made a beeline for dinner just a little late. Gellert gave their grandson a piece of fudge and made baked ziti because it was Harry’s favorite. He also promised the fourteen year old that they weren’t going to make it so Percy never dueled him again, hoping it was a promise that he’d be able to keep.

Their mate didn’t get angry often, but when he did…

Well, every fae leaned toward a different element of their own inclination. And when Albus was angry the fact that his element was fire was undeniable. From the way Fawkes was sitting on his perch, glaring at a picture of Percy in the corner of the room, Gellert could tell they were both pissed. And he understood, but Blaise hadn’t come to him.

So, he was going to try his hand at taking a backseat on this one.

They would be fine.

Hopefully.

Harry was so exhausted that he couldn’t even enjoy the buzz from the fudge and wound up just wanting to go to bed. Hektor and Hedeon went with him, along with Gellert who decided to sing him to sleep. Luckily he was out like a light by the time the portrait slammed open right at seven and the floo fired, so Gellert quickly put a silencing charm on his door and went to see how the Headmaster and Director’s first fight would go.

“...the blood hell is the matter with you!” Albus was shouting as he got beyond the silencing barrier, “Are you really so terrified that you’ll lose him like you did James, that you’re willing to end up doing him in yourself?!”

It wasn’t much of a fight when Percy was sitting on the sofa staring at the schedule and week long study of Harry’s dangerously low magic, “I didn’t realize…”

“Because you weren’t fucking paying attention! You may have been right last year, but now you’ve royally fucked up!”

“You’re right.”

“And Theseus and Tina on top of it!” Albus screamed, “Jesus fucking Christ, their… Whatever the hell Fleur is to them! She already has her veela boost! Harry is fourteen goddamned years old!”

Percy just took it. Looking damn near tears himself.

That only made their fire fae angrier, “You can cry all you want, he’s certainly done it enough tonight! So upset that you might think he can't hack training in three years!”

Fawkes shrieked and took a swipe at the Potter patriarch.

Tanda hissed but didn’t move from her spot on the back of the sofa at Percy’s shoulder.

Sighing in frustration and just a bit of his anger fleeing when the vampire’s head fell into his hands, Albus reminded, “You said yourself that James was wandless and defenseless. We aren’t going to let that happen to Harry, but you can’t push him like he’s a bloody fully developed wizard!”

“I fucked up,” He whispered and it finally had Gellert moving to sit on the sofa next to him, just to rub his husband’s arm, “I didn’t know about the Special Operations Training. I wouldn’t have even let them… Theseus and Tina didn’t know I was training with Harry at all.”

“It all ends now. This is a school competition,” Albus hissed, “I’m right there. You and Gellert are going to be right there! What do you think is going to happen?”

“I’m so sorry.”

The rest of his rage deserted him and the Headmaster tried to take a deep breath, “Eat something and talk to him. He’ll hopefully wake up in a few hours.”

Harry woke up to Hedwig nesting all but on his head. Groaning, he rolled over and checked to see if Ariana was there with him, “What time is it?”

“Almost eleven,” She studied him from her portrait, “You okay?”

“I’ll live. Hungry enough to eat a horse again.”

“Gelly’s been baking for the last five hours. And there’s more pasta.”

“Grandpa Percy home?”

“In the kitchen with the others.”

Pulling himself out of bed, the Slytherin prepared himself for the worst. Wound up not being nearly as bad as he thought. The vampire apologized for overworking him profusely and they hugged it out, before everyone let him consume enough food to be three normal meals, before they gave him more fudge.

His magic was already back up to fifty percent given that it had pure poppy extract, so overall he felt more like a human being. He had about an hour before it kicked in, so he grabbed his personal project that had been seriously neglected while he was trying to survive training. They all wound up settling in the living room to relax together.

Albus couldn’t help but scoff when Harry walked in only wearing his pajama pants, “You officially have less skin than Sirius, honey.”

Harry just grinned.

“Say that to his face,” Percy quipped, “The indignation will be fantastic.”

“Are you ever going to tell us what you’re working on?” Gellert asked for the millionth time.

“Only if I don’t have it figured out by my birthday!”

They worked for about an hour and a half, but by then the fudge was kicking in and Harry closed his work before flopping on the sofa with his siren grandfather like a fish hitting the deck, “Sing something.”

Gellert laughed at the age old request, “What do you want to hear?”

Harry hummed and thought for a moment, “Red is the Rose.” He only realized the man had gone tense after a moment, when his request was met with only silence. Glancing around the room he realized Grandpa Albus had gone tense too, while the vampire of the trio was grinning, “Problem?”

“We all have history with that song,” Percy offered, “Still, it’s about time it got sung properly. Sometime tonight, you two.”

Both stuck their tongues out at him.

After a moment Gellert started, worried about fucking up a song for the first time since he was fifteen years old, “Come over the hills, my bonnie Irish lass. Come over the hills to your darling. You choose the road, love, and I'll make the vow, and I'll be your true love forever. Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley, clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love is fairer than any.”

Percy took over like he always did at that point in the song, but Harry watched curious. He’d never heard his vampire grandfather sing before, “Twas down by Killarney's green woods that we strayed, when the moon and the stars, they were shining. The moon shone its rays on her locks of golden hair and she swore she'd be my love forever.”

The husbands sang the chorus together, “Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley, clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love is fairer than any.”

Albus gulped right before his part started, but Harry was fascinated and he didn’t want to screw it up, “It's not for the parting that my sister pains. It's not for the grief of my mother. It's all for the loss of my bonnie Irish lass that my heart is breaking forever.”

The three of them came together for the final chorus, repeating it twice, “Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows, fair is the lily of the valley, clear is the water that flows from the Boyne, but my love is fairer than any.”

Harry hummed, “Well, I know what I want for Christmas.”

They all chuckled and got him moving to bed before he passed out. They wound up making love for hours that night, before finally settling to get some sleeping before the chaos of the next day. Attending the first task together was bound to be its own sort of coming out party.

Harry was up and dressed the next morning, Draco dropping off what he’d planned to wear before breakfast, and the two hugged it out when their grandson confessed to pushing himself too hard. Blaise and the Black heir stuck close to him all day as Skeeter was out for blood, but Harry didn’t object. When he got out to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest after breakfast, he hated to see what had become of his and Charlie’s spot.

He saw the dragonologist and waved. His mate beamed but they knew better than to interact. Not today. Not with so many reporters on campus.

Just before his father led Harry into the tent for the champions, Colin Creevy came running up calling his name. Harry hugged his younger friend and felt the boy slip something into his pocket. While he didn’t explain himself, he did whisper to the champion, “We’ve got her.”

Once they were in the tent Harry got together with Cedric and they took a look at the note that the older Creevy brother had passed him. Fleur and Viktor came in soon after and crowded around. They couldn’t believe it was that simple.

_ Illegal animagus form. A beetle. _

Viktor burned the note and the rest of the champions promised to blockade the school heads if they got there before Harry time to get to Hermione. He engaged his jacket and found her in the stands with all of the band. It was no problem getting to her and luckily she was used to him being invisible enough that she didn’t start at him popping up by her ear.

“Mione,” He whispered.

Her head tilted toward him, just a bit, “Harry?”

“I just cast an anti-pest charm around the whole band. Make sure they know to do that,” He whispered, “We’ve been right from the beginning. She’s an illegal animagus who can turn into a beetle.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I looked at the map on the way here. She’s on the flap of our tent.”

“I’ll handle it.”

She moved quickly once Harry had a few moments to get back out of the stands and had to be moving back toward his tent with the other champions. It wasn’t like she carried something to capture Skeeter in, so she looked around for something, and instead found someone.

Whispering what was happening to Angelina, who would inform the rest of the band, Hermione took off with the Patil twins for the place where the heads of each school were talking to their staffs. Dumbledore, Maxime, and Karkaroff had their own box to watch the task, along with their invited guests. Harry’s other grandfathers were already seated there, along with Hagrid, who had been asked to attend by Maxime.

The rest of the professors from each school were being assigned placement in the stands to keep an eye on students. As they moved to their assigned placements and the school heads toward the champions’ tent, Hermione hurried toward her potions professor, “Professor Slughorn!”

“Hello, girls. Excited?”

“Very,” She grinned, “We actually found a rare specimen on the edge of the clearing, but we didn’t have a jar. Would you happen to?”

“Of course,” He quickly pulled something out of his totem, “I thought something interesting might be out here today.”

When the jar was passed over the witches beamed and chorused, “Thanks, Professor!”

They cast the spells to blackout the jar and keep Skeeter from transforming while on the run. Around the corner of the tent they debated quietly who would be least obvious and be able to catch the horrible woman. Unfortunately she knew all three of them were close to Harry and would probably take off.

Hermione startled when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

It was Charlie.

He extended a hand for the jar and she merrily passed it over. Apparently the twins had gone to warn their favorite brother and had him burn the notes Angie passed around. Skeeter wouldn’t think twice about the lead dragon trainer coming toward the champions’ tent. 

With the open jar behind his back it was no problem for the near oldest Weasley to approach like he planned to enter and then scoop the beetle into the blackout jar. Skeeter’s disorientation gave him a moment to seal the lid quickly, before she could fly out. And that was it.

Passing the jar back to the excited witches, he took off in one direction, while the trio booked it back toward the box now housing both the Director of Security and several Ministers of Magic. Hermione quickly passed over the jar to the Hard Charger, while his nieces quietly told the man what they’d found out, and the vampire had to grin. He gave the horrible witch to Sirius, where his godson and the rest of the champions’ families were seated in the box next to them, for safe keeping and girls quickly hurried back to their seats.

Albus laughed when he got back to his seat and was informed, before he told the lot that Harry had been slotted to face the Hungarian Horntail.

Gellert snorted, “Oh no, whatever will we do?”

“G,” Percy scolded, shaking his head at Fafner sitting proudly on his human’s shoulder.

Talk about Harry facing the first task had been running rampant for a month now. Half the population thought he wasn’t going to have to put any effort in at all. The other half thought that Gellert’s failure during the Veronan Verdict was proof that the fire spirit inheritance was just a myth. Karkaroff had been a very vocal supporter of the second theory and was currently side eyeing the Liberator and his dragon nervously.

Albus knew the true answer was somewhere in between, but largely he just wanted Harry to get the egg quickly and get out.

Harry didn’t get to watch the others compete, as they didn’t want them stealing ideas, but he did share his relief that no one had selected Norberta from the five options. Out of the lot she was the only first time mother and he took it seriously when Charlie said that she was extra aggressive. Still, they were quick to check on each other as each champion returned.

Cedric and Viktor completed and returned first. The Hufflepuff was burned though he couldn’t say how, but Vik was fine. Fleur had singed robes and hands, but Madam Pomfrey had those injured patched up in just a moment. Harry assured them he’d be fine, though he knew they couldn’t help but worry at the youngest among them going up against the Horntail.

Climbing up past the rocks and into view of the crowd, Harry could already hear the old girl and she was not happy. Who would be in this situation? Lots of strange witches and wizards completely surrounding her eggs. It was no wonder the dragons were even more aggressive than usual.

She was breathing fire at the charmed stands where Durmstrang students had largely taken to sitting when Harry got into view of her. He was so small in comparison that it took the mother a few minutes to notice, but he was clearly shown on the reflector screen that had been rented out for the event. It was charmed to show the entirety of the rocky field onto which the dragons had been released, but split to show areas of motion.

So, him and the dragon.

When the beast spotted him, everyone held their breath as the large spiked head tilted. Harry kept approaching slowly, in no way wanting the dragon to think he was charging. But, she let him get within ten feet of her easily.

_ "Hello, pretty girl. Remember me?" _

He wasn't actually sure that parseltongue would work in terms of the dragon. It was something he should have experimented with when he had the chance. But, she was a reptile and it was worth a shot.

There was no evidence that she understood or didn't for a long moment. Only a deep growl that had everyone around the stand gasping in anticipation as she took one step forward. One dragon step had her nose right at him and just that large cranium was still larger than Harry by several feet.

Two deep inhales and the dragon spoke, though it came in a bit fuzzy across his parsel magic,  _ "Little dragon?" _

_ "That's right,"  _ Harry chuckled and slowly moved his left hand up to make contact with her,  _ "I hated not getting to visit you when you laid your eggs." _

The dragon gave another growl, but it was decidedly more like the creature's version of a hum,  _ "Your shape is still odd." _

He laughed and realized that she must have thought that when they first met,  _ "But you have seen others like me." _

_ "The red dragon." _

_ "Yes, Charlie. And my grandfather is in the stands with his Tinytytan,"  _ Harry decided that he ought to get to the point,  _ "I've been asked to remove a false egg from among your children." _

_ "A false egg?" _

_ "Yes. Come, I'll show you." _

He led her over to the nest and pulled the golden egg out, showing her how it opened despite the horrible sound that came out. The dragon roared at someone putting such a vile thing in her nest and ordered Harry to get rid of it. He agreed and quickly started to take the golden egg out of the arena.

When the dragon stomped and demanded to know who was responsible for the treachery, he shrugged and threw over his shoulder, " _ I've taken to blaming the tit in the fur hat near my grandfather, personally." _

A cheer broke out as he escaped with the egg unscathed. Harry was still close enough to feel the ground tremble when the dragon took to the air though. He grinned and made for the tent.

The Horntail soared around the arena looking for a dragon of the same shape as the little dragon. She found a few in fur and threw small bouts of fire at them before finally finding a dragon of the same shape as the little dragon, who even had the Tinytytan her aid had mentioned earlier. And there was only one among him who wore fur.

Albus and Percy had to throw up two of their strongest shields when the dragon started attacking their box in earnest. The basic charms to deflect the fire evaporated when a direct assault tried to reign down on their box, seeming to aim for Karkaroff, though it had been attacking several around the stands. He wasn't saying Harry did this on purpose, just that the fourth year was grounded until Yule.

When the shield started to lose traction due to the magical fire, Percy knew they only had one option, "G, stop her!"

His husband of almost ninety-five years had the audacity to snort, "Please, that's just a myth!"

"Gellert!" They both shouted in tandem with Tanté, who was next to Remus in the family stand.

He grinned at his aunt and she was what truly had him leaving the shield to stop the Hungarian Horntail. Percy and Albus hopped out of the box right after him, as the girl had stopped breathing fire as soon as he did, probably not wanting to injure a relation to Harry, if he had to guess. But, though both his mates were with him as his probation required, they stayed about ten feet back to avoid irritating the dragon.

Gellert whispered soothingly to her. Where his grandson had relied on parseltongue to communicate, because he was young and inexperienced with this, it was no problem for the older Grindelwald to only use his fire spirit inheritance to forge a link with the colossal beast. He took just a moment to whisper soothingly to her and touch the creature he hadn't interacted with since the Veronan Verdict and ceasing control to Newt Scamander in Hogsmeade.

As that horrible night had taught him though, the control was tentative and she could spook from it, or even choose to pull away, at any moment. So, he quickly sent her to collect her eggs and go back into the cage Charlie Weasley had open on the other end of the arena. He started a bit himself when a cheer broke out across the students and quickly moved back to their stand while grabbing hold of his mates hands.

Harry and the other champions cheered with the rest where the last to compete had run to tell them the task was over. They weren't close enough to see it happen, but we're able to watch the large screen from outside their tent. Viktor was still reserved, but clapped politely as would have been expected for the man who just saved his headmaster.

"Thank you, you right child," Percy said when they sat back down and Albus disappeared to debate points with the other school heads, needing to express both his gratitude and exasperation.

Gellert chuckled, "What was it your son said? Live a little?"

He rolled his eyes, but grinned, "That was always Jimmy's problem. He took too much after you."

"Now, now," He grinned, "It was hardly my fault you were always working."

The vampire scoffed, "Hmm… And now I'm making the same mistake with Harry."

"What?"

"He said when I went to tuck him in last night… He didn't say anything about training, because it was the only time he saw me."

"You have to be at work right now, Pretty Kitty," Gellert sighed and squeezed his hand, "You'll find them."

"Well!" A new voice broke into their little bubble, "That was a spectacle."

Percy looked over where Severus had left his post stationed among Harry's band, though to anyone else it just looked like he was sitting beside his godson and Blaise, to approach with Nana. He chuckled, "Indeed it was."

Gellert appraised the three of them, "Any of you willing to confess what he said to that dragon?"

"Never," All three chorused.

"I didn't think so."

When the verdict came back, Harry had the lead with forty points. Viktor Krum had managed to damage many dragon eggs, losing him two points. While Cedric and Fleur both had sustained injuries each, losing them five points each.

The family cheered alongside his friends and Slytherin. Though there was a bit of an icy stand still between Harry and most of their house who'd had parents locked up after the Quidditch World Cup, none of them could resist cheering for their champion. It was the nature of the beast that they wouldn't like him, but wanted eternal glory brought home for their house.

Harry was exhausted from the adrenaline alone, but still excused himself from dinner early and headed back to the forest. He wasn't even surprised when Charlie, despite the clearing being evacuated of all other signs of the task, was still there with the destroyed dragon eggs. He leaned down next to them, "I'm sorry."

"They aren't even completely gone yet. But… We don't have a way to save them."

An idea struck Harry at being told that and he hacked into the necromancy that he shouldn't have had access to until his vampire inheritance came in. He'd figured out how to do it after watching his grandfather perform the seance. And luckily his mum was nearby as she usually was unless bugging his father.

Lily Potter shook her head as she took in her son's clear excitement, "Harry…"

"Would it work?"

Confused Charlie looked up from the dragon eggs and, where he was still holding Harry's hand, started, "Holy fuck!"

"Hello, Charlie, dear," She tried to be gentle, before turning back to her son, "Grandpa Albus wasn't wrong, sweetie. It's not the most ethical spell in the world."

"Were talking about giving dragons that wouldn't otherwise survive a chance!" Harry insisted, "I think I'll sleep just fine tonight."

Lily had to smile at his enthusiasm, "Alright, I'll tell you the incantation. Use it wisely."

"Thanks, Mum."

"Wait!" Charlie seemed to realize what they were implying just as Harry let the apparition fade, "You can save them?"

"I can let their souls reincarnate into young dragons who wouldn't otherwise make it themselves. If you want me to."

"Yes! Of course!"

Harry used the reincarnation spell and wound up spending the night with Charlie in Hogsmeade. He had to cheat and use his necromancy again, because his dad was so outraged at having not been around earlier during the night. Charlie had a lot of fun meeting the Stag Charger.

With Skeeter given veritaserum and confessing how long she'd been using her illegal animagus form, as well as several other unethical tactics, her trial was underway the next day. It made their time on campus, if still crowded, damn near pleasant in comparison. Percy was relieved to have that one threat off campus as the Yule Ball approached.

Along with the ball's approach came the unending worry about dates. Cedric was stressed about who to ask, which wound up triggering Harry's vision about the earth fae's mates, and him deciding to take Padma because she wasn't fond of strangers touching her anyway. That led Harry to asking if Parvati wanted to go with him, so she could also participate in the first dance.

Draco was taking Hermione and Ron asked Luna on his sister's orders. Blaise was taking Ginny so that she could go, but he could still fall into bed with Harry at the end of the night without exception. Angelina was going with Fred and had loaned George out to Roger, with the understanding that if he tried anything the Ravenclaw would suffer her wrath. Then, Neville asked Rolf to go, because he was the only one in the band without a date.

Viktor and Fleur were going together as mates, which made Grandpa Albus grin and Harry gag, though the latter wasn't truly toward his friends. And Vlad had asked Gabby to go. Despite the age gap, the quarter veela was tall enough to dance with and she wanted to see her sister open the ball with the first dance.

Charlie and Bill were upset that they weren't going to get to go, but Harry promised to make it up to them with his latest scheme. The schools really were on top of each other and he thought he had a grand solution to that come spring term. If it had the added benefit of letting the band spend more time with their mates, that was just a plus.

So, after their dance lessons with Grandpa Gellert wrapped up the week before the ball, Harry and Hermione made for the portrait of Merlin. They needed to talk to his grandfather. And all their paperwork was officially in order.

Albus glanced up over his half-moon spectacles when the portrait slammed open. Instantly he knew it couldn't be good, "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Come now," Hermione led, "That's hardly fair."

He sighed and abandoned his letter of gratitude to the dragon reservation, "Alright, make your case."

The witch presented him with an off campus contract already signed by the other school heads and everyone one of his Heads of House. His attention snapped to his grandson, “No! Have you lost your mind! You are not leaving campus!”

“Alright,” Harry agreed easily enough, “I’ll withdraw and you can just let the others go.”

He reeled for a moment, “Harry…”

“We’re over crowded already. What could be more natural then off campus housing for a small group surrounding the Triwizard Champions?”

“Headmaster, you have to admit that with the same warding on the off campus site, Harry would truly be in no more danger there, than if he were here.”

Albus hated that the witch was right and forced himself to take a deep breath. He took a moment to read over the contract, “Twenty-one students at… This is your parents’ first apartment.”

“It is,” Harry agreed, “It’s right near the Ministry, so you can always send the big bad Director and his cronies to check in on us after work.”

“Sirius would die if he was called a cronie,” Albus muttered, going back to reading, “So would Theseus, probably.”

Harry just shrugged.

“Eight girls in the single rooms upstairs. And twelve boys sharing three to a room downstairs,” He looked over at them, especially when he saw that the spare Jack and Jill surite would be shared by two councilors, who just happened to be Bill and Charlie Weasley, “Yeah, right. One big mating block and a few spares!”

“On paper it’s perfect!” Harry insisted, “And you’re never going to prove we’re altering the sleeping arrangements.”

Albus blacked out his office and sat back in his chair, arms crossing, “No. You’re going to confess.”

Harry genuinely looked confused, like he wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

“If you want me to sign this,” Albus clarified, “You tell me where everyone is actually sleeping.”

“Oh… okay. Me, Blaise, and Charlie are going to share the parents’ room,” Harry started, “Draco, Mione, and Ron are going to take Sirius’.”

The witch flushed, but Albus didn't actually care what the fourth years and up were doing. He just needed to know that he wasn’t endangering any of the third years and below, who were getting sucked into this scandal. Gabrielle was only a first year, for Christ’s sake.

Not to mention how small the eight rooms upstairs would be! Yes, Lily had that place spelled to rearrange based on the numbers, but they would be little better than prison cells. The kids would have more room staying here, if everyone knew what he did. Parents who signed obviously hadn’t, but it had to be addressed.

He was curious about Charlie and Blaise trying to live together though. From what Abby said, that would be a real experience. Harry certainly couldn’t claim to be bored.

“Fred, George, and Angelina are sleeping together in half the Jack and Jill suite,” Harry continued, trying to remember what everything would actually look like off the top of his head, even though they made sure it would work earlier, “While Cedric, Parvati, and Padma are taking the other half.”

The suite had a bigger bathroom, the only one that could rival the master, so that was more than doable.

“Bill, Fleur, and Viktor are going to take Remus’ old room,” Harry finished, “And the redone fourth room is going to Neville, Roger, and Vlad. While Ginny, Luna, and Gabby have most of the top floor to themselves, except for the opposite side which will go to Rolf. And they’ll have separate bathrooms.”

He hated that it worked out so damn well, but turned to go through the permission slips. While it vexed him that Percy had already signed and hadn’t warned him this was coming, he also got where the vampire was coming from. They’d do the warding to make sure the kids were as safe as being on campus and he’d only have worried himself into a tizzy.

“No one goes anywhere until after the holidays end,” Albus stipulated, “And you floo into this office every damn day classes are in session by seven for breakfast.”

Both agreed without arguing.

Though it made his heart ache, Albus signed the contract and they tore out to tell their friends. That led to Abby not speaking to him all the way up to the Yule Ball, outraged that he was letting them go, cutting into what his baby brother thought of as his time with the kids during Hogsmeade weekends. The rest of the family was fine, but he was once more in the doghouse with his brother.

It had been nice the couple of years that it lasted.

And the ball went off without a hitch. Harry was a natural dancer and had the best time showing Lestat off to his friends that the vampire hadn't met yet. Everyone was a bit in awe that he could just walk up to the rockstar and reigning Prince of Vampire Society.

Most of the family was in attendance, either as chaperones or security, but they still enjoyed seeing all the kids have so much fun. Gellert was Albus' date as Percy was technically working, alongside Sirius, but they still had fun showing the vampire what all he was missing out on. Abby had agreed to tend the bar at Minerva's request and made one of his lackeys serve the couple all night, just because he was a petty little shit, leaving the scarlet fae with no question about where his daughter and grandson got it from!

By the time the event was wrapping up, everyone in attendance from the family was packing it into the Headmaster's suite to floo home. Harry was trailing along under Mamie's arm when a thought struck him, "Oh! I got to meet a friend of yours at the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Did you, darling? Who?"

"Armand? Yeah, that was his name…"

Percy flinched where he'd just gotten off shift and whatever Harry's point was wound up cut off.

"Armand was near my precious Little Prince?" Lestat demanded, just before his hand flew up to seize his son by the ear, "Armand! Within spitting distance…"

"Oh, Christ, Père! Just leave the ear!"

"Have you lost your mind?!" The blonde maned rockstar demanded, "And you didn't think to mention this!"

"You weren't there! I had to make the best of it!"

Harry studied the scene for a moment, having never seen the Hard Charger in trouble before, "Clearly I have missed something."

Albus snorted, taking the two vampires in as Ariana's portrait let them into the suite where Cissy and Binta were waiting, "You and me both."

"Well," Gellert broke in, still on his arm as they all shuffled inside, Percy being dragged along by his father, "The way I've always been told the story… Louis left Lestat for a period and Armand is his ex from that duration."

Harry was astounded, "You left Pépère?!"

"Unbelievable isn't it, Little Prince?!" Lestat purred, "Quite unfathomable!"

Louis rolled his eyes and didn't dignify that with a response, "Lestat, let him go his instant!"

The rockstar did as he was told, but crossed his arms and was still glaring at Percy in appraisal, "What happened?!"

"He came over before the match started," Percy clarified, rubbing at his ear, "Wanted to know if Harry was being presented next year and to get to meet him."

"Being presented as what?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing," Percy dismissed, then clarified because Harry had that look in his eye, "We'll talk about it later."

"I told you…" Lestat started to emphasize immediately.

"I'm well aware!" Percy defended himself, "But, I sure as shit wasn't telling him that. He's got three centuries on me and, again, you were not there."

Louis gave his son a look, "Did he actually do anything untoward?"

"No, just made the Council's opinion on the presentation known."

Lestat hissed, "As much as I will not have my hand forced by anyone, they have a point."

Percy sighed, "I know. Just… Give me a little more time."

"Fine. We'll wait until the tournament ends."

Everyone started to head home in the suddenly tense air. Where the Yule Ball usually marked the death of virginity for everyone fourth year and up, most of Harry's band had already either crossed that line, or were waiting until they had their own place next semester. So, they were either back in their dorms or heading down to Hogsmeade to be with family. Binta even took Blaise home for the night just to give them a chance to talk.

Once everyone was cleared out, when it was only the Deathly Trio and his father left, Harry turned to appraise them, "Okay, what was that about?!"

Percy sighed and sunk into his recliner. He told his parents they were welcome to come back up to the suite if they wanted to, as the two had decided to crash at their house in Hogsmeade with the aunts until the end of the tournament. Though they were on their way, he went ahead and waved Harry over.

When the teenager perched on the arm of the chair to his right, it was easy to grab Harry's left hand, "We never talked about what it meant when Pépère gave you this."

"No," Harry agreed, looking at the lion and snake ring that he'd worn for two years.

"Well, maybe it's about time we do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next and we get all the happiness and fluff and fun!!! This one is the retribution chapter so... You know... Nom Nom Nom!

Harry knew a lot about his wizarding ancestry. Had researched it to death during his first year at Hogwarts. But, he hadn’t been kidding when he told Grandpa Percy that finding information on the vampires in the family was infinitely more difficult.

So, finding out that he was the heir to Vampire Society after the Hard Charger was a lot to take in. He didn’t object, necessarily, but he didn’t quite know what to do with the information. After the scuffle about Armand, all the vampires in the family gathered around to explain a bit more about his status in the world of the ‘undead’ and how the leaders were structured.

His grandfather was the undisputed Prince, which functioned more like a king, though he’d seized the title at a very young age compared to the vampires who made up the Council of Elders, and Harry couldn’t bother to feign surprise. Pépère didn’t answer to anyone and the Slytherin was in no way surprised that the rockstar seized a chance to have everyone answer to him instead. He was a little surprised that this really important council of older vampires wanted to meet him.

Or more specifically have him presented officially as the heir to the Princeship following something happening to Grandpa Percy. 

Still, Harry wasn’t getting a choice in his lordships concerning the wizarding world, so he’d shrugged and said he didn’t mind attending this vampire holiday. Time of the Blood. And the dark vampire hadn’t agreed, but he said they’d keep talking about it.

The only bad thing was that it would take place from the new moon that Thursday before his birthday and last until the full moon on the second Thursday in August. So, he’d come into his siren inheritance during the holiday. But, Grandpa Albus and Grandpa Gellert would both be going since they were Grandpa Percy’s mates, and Pops as the only other living descendant of the Prince line, meaning at the end of the day he figured it would be fine.

Pépère even suggested that his mates could come with them, if they wanted to, and assuming they knew about it by that point. Harry only rolled his eyes but promised to think about it, if they wound up going. He wasn’t stooping to telling Blaise though.

No way.

So, after that long night of conversation and debate, Harry was packing to move to their off campus housing. He had his school trunk in the suite ready to go and was toying with what he wanted to take from his wardrobe there. Grandpa Gel was sitting on his bed making recommendations, clutching at the decorative pillow in his lap, and all but trying to change his mind.

"You can always come home. Any time you want."

"I know."

"And I know you're going to visit bars in London, but there is no reason to desert the Hog's Head on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Why the fuck would we give up free drinks?"

Gellert rolled his eyes, "Well, tell the old goat that. He hasn't been speaking to Grandpa Albus for a month."

"Why?"

"He thought you were going to stop coming."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's what happens when you assume!"

"Hmm…” Gellert just studied him. Trying his best to imprint every bit of the teenager’s appearance in his head like it might disappear the moment he left home, “You don't have to go."

"Grandpa!"

"Alright," The older seer raised his hands in surrender, "Have you thought about the Second Task?"

"Neville's growing enough Gillyweed to turn me into a merman."

"Merteen, truly."

Harry turned on him with an eye roll, "Let it go. You act like I'm moving away forever."

Gellert couldn't help it. Harry was his baby and he could not believe his mates were allowing this. He'd been denying them sex since he found out that Percy signed the permission slip and Albus signed that contract. They were the ultimate betrayers at this point.

Judas and Russia had nothing on them!

He didn't care how good the warding was. Godric's Hollow had been damn near impenetrable and they lost James. Just thinking about Harry leaving made him want to throw up.

Finally he changed the subject, "How are Blaise and Charlie feeling about living together?"

"We'll see how it goes. Pops says they are the next generation of him and Dad, so Mum gave me some advice last time he channeled them in about being…"

"Stuck in the middle?"

Harry flushed, "I was trying to think of a less crude way to say it, but sure."

Gellert snorted, but he found the knowledge that Harry was still young enough to flush concerning his mates adorable, "Some things just are what they are, darling."

Giving up on fitting anymore in his school trunk after sitting atop it did absolutely nothing, Harry just flopped on the bed sprawled like a starfish, "Charlie offered to take me flying on Lady Horntail, before they leave tomorrow."

"Are you going?"

"What do you think?"

The siren huffed, "I think you're going to give quite a few old timers in Hogsmeade a right fright."

Harry just grinned.

They chatted for another hour before he took off for his date. Gellert wasn't quite sure who the date was truly with. Charlie or the dragon.

Harry seemed to like having a mate who hadn’t been in his life since childhood. He liked the newness of it all. And the fact that the Weasley son hadn’t seen him before he got scar arts done. While he’d only actually admitted that one to Albus, they’d all heard it, and Percy had almost broken his contract to go and eat the Dursleys right then.

Being a nosy, gay, seer grandfather all but gave him the right to spy on his grandson’s date, so he did. 

His third eye let him see as Harry got there and kissed Charlie in greeting. And how the baby horntails jumped all around the Grindelwald heir at recognizing one of their own. Even how the fierce mother was terribly fond of her ‘little dragon’.

They soared among the clouds for several hours, Charlie teaching Harry how to use his fire spirit inheritance, before he gave over control to the fourth year. What shook Gellert most was how absolutely at peace Harry looked atop a dragon. Hair blowing in the wind and completely broken free from the product that he'd put in that morning, green eyes burning bright with excitement and adrenaline, it was quite the spectacle.

As was his grandson's nature.

It had been his son’s nature too. And though he’d only ever seen Flea on dragons with his third eye, Gellert had to admit that it made him nostalgic. He wished his son was still here to see the legacy that he’d left behind.

Harry proved that he could show out just like his grandfather twice over when he flew the mother dragon and all her trailing babies to campus. All the students were in awe and pointing, especially Harry's band who were gathered around the lake, and he even touched down to let everyone pet Lady Horntail and the small ones. Everyone was really enjoying campus now that Skeeter was gone from terrorizing everyone. 

Eventually Harry took her back up and flew the gigantic reptile right to Albie's window, like she was just another hippogriff, and this was just another day coming from Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid would certainly add the creatures to the curriculum if Albus would let him get away with it.

His mate left his meeting with the other school heads to partake in their grandson's sensation, though he shook his head at the audacity of it all, and Madame Maxime even dared to pet the dragon after Harry assured her that it was safe. Karkaroff stayed back, but that was for the best. Harry never confessed to setting the dragon on him, but Gellert knew as sure as if he'd seen it with his third eye, and the truth was that he couldn’t have been prouder.

The son of a bitch wasn’t even worth eating. He was just a pain in the arse.

Gellert shook his head when Albus finally told Harry to take his dragon back to the clearing and grinned when the Headmaster appeared in the doorway of their grandson’s bedroom, “Interesting afternoon?”

“Fuck you,” Albus insisted rolling his eyes, “You could have warned me.”

“I just saw it!”

“He and Hedeon are really going to bond after this. Dragon’s getting the option to be bigger and bigger every day.”

He hummed in acknowledgement and sent Fafner soaring out of the room, “He’s all packed for London.”

“Still mad at us?”

“No,” Gellert denied, moving around him to get out the door and head for his sanctuary in the kitchen, “I’m just going to return to being a Dark Lord and make sure neither of you can ever had sex with anyone ever again.”

"Alrighty, then."

"How could you let this happen?"

The floo fired right as Albus moved to defend himself, "Hey, I didn't sign the permission slip."

Percy couldn't contain an eye roll, "Still mad, huh?"

"No. No!" Gellert insisted, stomping around making dinner, "I'm just going to go back to being a Dark Lord and dangle you both from the ramparts by your toes."

"Alright, baby boy."

They both just took a seat at the table to endure the following tirade. Gellert had been working himself up more and more, plus he wasn't draining any energy up in the bedroom on top of it. The siren was about to blow a gasket.

Of course, his fallback plan didn’t work as well, now that they could just have sex with each other. They’d told him multiple times that he wasn’t punishing anyone but himself. It had fallen on deaf ears in his ire.

"How could you do this?! I should at least have gotten a vote!"

"You do!" Percy insisted, "He hasn't left yet. Tell him no."

"Be realistic, Percival!"

"Gel, we can't stop him from living his life," Albus insisted for the millionth time, "He can't stay in the Hoggy bubble until he's fifty."

"Why the hell not?! It's more than enough room."

Percy shook his head, "A gilded cage is still a cage, G."

He knew logically that his husband wasn't making a reference to when he'd been held prisoner in Nurmengard. When the man did talk about it there was no doubt. But, the seer still flinched, because the last thing he ever wanted Harry to think he’d do to him was hold the teenager prisoner. He’d tried to convince himself that it wasn’t that bad back when he’d done it to Percy and almost sacrificed their entire marriage.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yes, there's that perspective too."

“I don’t want him to leave home,” The siren finally just said it as he leaned on the counter forlorn, “He’s my baby and I don’t want him to go.”

Albus jumped up and moved to hug him as tightly as he possibly could, “I don’t want him to go either, honey.”

The Director huffed, but got up to join the huddle, “None of us do, baby boy. That’s just the nature of the beast.”

They let him cry it out and abandoned dinner to make up for lost time in their room. It worked out well enough, as Harry didn’t come home until a bit later than their usual dinner time, but he still spent his last night in the castle with them. Severus showed up too and he still wasn’t over them letting his only child go, where Gellert had been persuaded.

Even Binta couldn’t convince the recently turned thirty-five year old that it would be alright. He was icier with all of them than his usual, even if it manifested in his doting on Harry more than normal. He could not believe that he’d let them take custody of Harry for them to betray him like this.

Sirius would have certainly never let this madness happen.

Or that would have been his argument, if Albus hadn’t pointed out that Neville and Draco were, in fact, going to live in off campus housing too.

But nothing was going to change Harry’s mind and that much was clear.

The next morning he was dressed and shrinking his trunk to go to the old Marauder’s apartment before the sun even rose. Gellert made him stay for breakfast, but then there was no more putting it off. He wanted to beat everyone else there anyway.

They made sure that he had his wand, his new cell phone from Percy, and his Yule gift from Nanny although he’d just started experimenting with it. He also had both of his Gryffindor parents’ totems and all three of his familiars. The Director kept reminding himself that no one was getting his grandson defenseless like they had Jimmy.

Violetta Beauvais had truly gone all out of Harry’s Christmas present from the whole family. Harry had expressed a little interest in wandless magic after a semester with Viktor, as the practice was taught in the Durmstrang curriculum for seventh year, and they had decided to enable the fourth year to learn it as well. His gift was a training ring, the only one currently adorning his wand hand, and it was lovely.

Elderwood bark, a feather from Hedwig, a fang from both Lestat and Louis, mist from Hektor, Sands of Time, and basilisk venom were all burned to ash by Hedeon. She’d then compacted what was left to form an incomparable diamond from the magical composition. The ring itself was made of silver and the diamond sat in a square shape on the top, while it was flanked on either side by gold suns where it started down Harry’s fingers. Finally the two suns were connected by magical runes made of alternating white gold and tungsten that surrounded the rest of the band unseen.

Everything would be fine was Harry’s promise as he got ready to floo away.

He was stopped by Pépère flooing into the apartment with Mamie to see him off. The Prince of Vampire Society had decided to renovate Loch Versailles while they were staying at the Potter house in Hogsmeade and tossed Harry his first wand, explaining that his contractor had given it to him and he thought Harry might like the memento. That was fair enough.

Of course, Percy’s parents weren’t happy with this move either. 

They basically moved across the pond by staying at the house in Hogsmeade, to hear Louis tell the tale, and his son let Harry move away as soon as they did. It was elder abuse, as far as the vampire was concerned. Percy would regret it when he was dust!

Lestat just wanted details about any and all activities Harry got up to with Blaise and Charlie. The fourth year’s fire fae mate hadn’t quite known what to make of being pawed at by the most famous rockstar in the magical world, who just also happened to be his mate’s grandfather, but it had amused the hell out of both Slytherins. Blaise just hid it better.

Harry wasn’t expecting to offer his thanks and get a vision of winning the Triwizard Tournament and what would come after when he caught the wand. It made him gasp. But, as he came out of it, all he knew was that he wouldn’t miss that opportunity to keep his promise for anything.

“You alright, Little Prince?” Mamie checked.

All eyes were on him and he knew he’d have to be careful. Inevitable or not.

Making a show of it, he tilted his head, “Yeah, I’m not sure…” Glancing around the room to find Fawkes he studied the scarlet and gold phoenix for a moment, before he looked back at Grandpa Albus, “Did Tom Riddle’s wand have his tail feather in it?”

Hedwig had actually told him that quite some time ago. Luckily he hadn’t advertised that he knew.

The Headmaster scoffed, “Unfortunately so. Is that what you saw?”

He nodded, because that was clearly what had triggered it from a certain perspective, and quickly hugged everyone goodbye before making his escape. Luckily the slight delay hadn’t made him too late and he was still the first one in the apartment. His familiars teleported in after him and he got them settled first, before going to unpack himself.

Slowly everyone started to trickle in, most having gone home briefly after the Yule Ball, and arriving throughout the day. Hermione took the first bus from her parents’ place into the city and quickly released Crookshanks, before they jumped around like small children in celebration of their new freedom. Neville and Draco arrived next, then the Weasleys poured in together.

Those from schools other than Hogwarts arrived after them, then Cedric brought in all the badgers and ravens. Angie was the last lion to show. And Blaise was one of the last to arrive, proclaiming that his mother decided to have a sentimental moment, and he had to call in Harry’s father to escape her clutches. The younger teen laughed and led him to their room where Charlie was already unpacking.

His mates had been friendlier with one another since the first task, though Harry wouldn’t necessarily use the word friends to describe them. They were more like… Allies was the word that kept coming to mind, though Harry couldn’t quite say why. 

Watching them eye one another up while unpacking made him grin and snicker internally.

Charlie had his flannel shirt open to show off his undershirt and more of the tattoo on his chest that was normally covered. Harry could report that the depiction of Orla and a salamander breathing fire at one another, their tails interlocking, was a gorgeous piece. He wasn’t surprised Blaise was tempted to see more.

And the incubus was gorgeous. Alway had been. Always would be. The older fire fae being tempted to shred his dress slacks and shirt was no shock. Harry would gladly help if they’d just acknowledge the tension already.

His parents’ old room was great. The walls of the whole apartment were a tan tinted with just a hint of gold and the floors were a lovely honey oak. The chest of drawers, dresser, and a desk all had space that was divisible by three, just like the closet’s three walls were of an equal size for storage, so he could tell that his dad had designed the room for a triad. The vanity in the bathroom even had three sinks.

He got a vision and told the other two about it when he pulled down the comforter of black, decorated with gold stars in the shape of the Leo constellation, to reveal scarlet silk sheets. Apparently it was the bed’s decoration which led to his father bringing in the dark greek and silver accented chair into the room, which Blaise was currently occupying, claiming he had to have some Slytherin representation in the space. That made all of them laugh, even as Charlie flopped onto the bed, and Harry continued working on his personal project at the desk.

“What do we do now?” The dragonologist demanded.

“Whatever we want,” Harry shrugged, “Eventually I’ve got to check on everyone and call the Headmaster to assure his majesty that we’re all here and safe. Then we’ll get to dinner.”

Though he didn’t see it, for the first time since they arrived Charlie and Blaise shared a look, before they decided to jump on him in tandem. After his first threesome Harry could report that, while the two couldn’t seem to coordinate their sexual tension as a couple, with him stuck in the middle they were basically of the same mind. They were adorable when he got up to shower and both were fast asleep after the fact; he even snapped a picture with his phone to commemorate the event.

Once he was dressed, Harry went to check on the rest. Most were in their rooms, but settled, and he met Hermione coming down from the top floor, just after he’d checked in on the Marauders’ old rooms and the Jack and Jill suite. They compared notes and then went out on the balcony to call his grandparents with a report while he smoked a joint.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Grandpa Percy!” Harry started.

“We’re all safe and unpacked,” Hermione jumped in quickly.

“Wonderful,” The Director chuckled, “I’ll inform the fae that he can  _ stop pacing  _ at any time.”

They knew instantly he’d said it to his scarlet mate and both fourth years chuckled.

Harry laughed, “Alright, I’m handing out glamour bracelets and we’re going to get dinner. Do we need to report before Monday?”

A few moments passed as the vampire pulled away to ask the question of the Headmaster and then he was back, “Call and let us know whenever you go out, but only once you’re in safe for the night. Leave a voicemail, if I don’t answer.”

“Got it.”

“There’s a good lad. Have fun and we love you.”

“Love you too!”

They hung up and went back inside. Bracelets that would make them look like different people were handed out and then they went out exploring the city. Grabbing dinner at a local restaurant, they sent the younger years home with Neville and Roger after deciding that a different room would stay behind every time they went out to a bar or club; that way no one was missing out on the fun all the time. Hermione sent a text to his grandfather from the phone the Hard Charger had made her like Harry’s, explaining their plan, before promising that Harry would call when they got in.

He did just that and it pretty much set the stage for their time living off campus. Everyone was having so much fun living with the band and Harry was enjoying the time with his mates, even if one didn’t realize it. Harry had to admit that he saw where the two were opposites trying to pull together, as well as how he truly could have gone to either Slytherin or Gryffindor his first year, especially when they argued. Where Blaise was sleek and morally grey, Charlie was bold and chivalrous. The Triwizard champion always had to shrug and admit that he was somewhere in the middle whenever they looked at him to resolve an argument much to their frustration.

The weekend after they moved in was the first Hogsmeade visit and Gabby quickly vetoed herself to return to Hogwarts those nights. Where Luna, Ginny, and Rolf were happy to stay with her when the others were exploring London bars, she actually appreciated seeing her first year friends on those weekends, and it meant that everyone got to go enjoy themselves at the Hog’s Head. It also led to the Dumbledores speaking again, McGonagall rolling her eyes at her boyfriend when they arrived that first Friday night, much to Grandpa Abby’s delight.

After they moved in January was over in a blink and the next thing they knew the second task of the Triwizard Tournament was upon them. Since the jig was up anyway, Albus arrived with Madame Maxime and Karkaroff early that morning to pick up Vlad, Gabrielle, Blaise, and Parvati to be the willing hostages for the challenge. Charlie had been offended he wasn’t the hostage, earning an eye roll from Harry, although he’d felt better when the champion reminded him that it was less hassle to use students rather than adults. And the Patil twins had talked about it, but Padma had gotten to attend the Yule Ball with Cedric, and the thought of being a hostage made the Ravenclaw’s stomach roll, where it excited her lioness sister.

On their way out, Gabby grabbed her big sister by the neckline and hauled the seventeen year old down to her level, her other hand pointing at her big sister aggressively, “I expect to be the first one out of there! The very very first!”

“Promise,” Fleur grinned, holding her pinky out for her sister to grab with her own.

Vlad snorted, his eyes rolling up to his big brother, “I expect you to make a liar of her.”

“Done.”

“I’m a genie,” Parvati hissed at Cedric, “Not a merperson!”

“Understood.”

Blaise was just walking out and leaving Harry to his personal project at the bar, so Albus arched a brow at him, “No threats from the snake camp?”

“Threats? Please,” The umber fourth year rolled his eyes, before they shot to Harry, “He knows what he gets if he wins.”

Harry just smirked at his text on the counter.

Albus raised his hands in surrender, “I don’t want to know.”

That pulled a laugh from Charlie, where he was next to Harry at the bar.

The fire fae got all four back to his office and it was no problem to drop them into a bewitched sleep then levitate them down to the docks. Percy had to have a talk with all of the champions the day before about the use of a blood link while they were competing in the second task, as the reflector screen could’t just follow them during this bout, as it had during the first. They’d all agreed to the rules being that they would allow the link, until they emerged from the water, and so the rules were set as such.

He was waiting there conversing with several merpeople when Albus dropped off the hostages. The other school heads went to talk with their staffs and get ready for the event, but he stayed to talk with his mate for a moment. Task days were some of the rare days he’d be on campus, as the Ministry couldn’t spare their Director of Security on the day to day when there was a Dark Lord on the loose, but they’d been convinced it was necessary after Harry was forced into the tournament during the three tasks.

His vampire’s dark brow shot up instantly, “How was he?”

“Fine,” He huffed, “Bribed with sexual favors to win.”

Percy chuckled, “Always a wonderful motivator.”

“Anything to report on campus?”

“Karkaroff’s a dumbass.”

“Let me clarify, anything new to report?”

“We’re all going to get rained on.”

Albus rolled his eyes and stole a kiss, “Just admit you’ve got nothing.”

“Never.”

It was an overcast and dreary day, students fully prepared to be rained on as they poured to the lakeside to observe the challenge. That didn’t mean they were any less excitable than the first time around. Gellert was back with them, as well as the champions’ families, when the time came to start the second task.

Harry popped in gillyweed two minutes before the event began and it kicked in right as the whistle blew. They all watched as he was able to speed off ahead of the others, Viktor transfiguring into a partial animagus in the form of a shark to quickly follow him, and Cedric and Fleur using the bubble head charm to hit the water last. Hogwarts’ Headmaster had to admit that his grandson had the advantage from the beginning.

He was faster and more naturally inclined to the water because of the weed. Everyone was impressed when he didn’t even have to draw his wand thanks to his quickly developing wandless magic skills, the Slytherin dueling the merpeople guarding Blaise with ease. Albus noted that he was at least up to the fourth year curriculum using his new ring, based on some of the hexes and jinxes that he used in the fight, so there was no doubt that he’d been practicing quite a bit.

He had his mate in hand in under half an hour, throwing the older Slytherin onto the dock, before consuming the antidote to gillyweed, moria root, and hopping back onto the pier himself. Everyone cheered and he was given a charmed towel before being allowed to watch the rest of the task with everyone else as Blaise was woken up to much the same.

Where he’d thought it odd that the mates, though the incubus didn’t know it, weren’t overly affectionate before the task, when Harry won the first thing his awakened hostage did was shove his tongue down his throat as a show of gratitude. Gellert snickered, while the seer’s mates rolled their eyes, but most of Hogwarts cheered. Sirius wolf whistled, even though his pregnant mate smacked his arm for it.

The remaining Marauders and their mate had made the announcement at the start of the month, so everyone assumed it was a Christmas conception. Remus just rolled his eyes at Lord Black’s antics, before he put Archie down so that he could run and check on his Kitty. Slowly even their attention returned to the task.

Cedric made it out in just over half an hour with Parvati and showed what a successful use of the bubble head charm looked like. He might not have had the speed of Harry, but showcased much the same in terms of magical prowess. And Albus would admit that he was thrilled when both Hogwarts champions were the clear victors of the second task.

Fleur made it out next, but she wasn’t able to save Gabby. She was attacked by grindylows and they destroyed her bubble. Unable to cast the charm underwater she was forced to fight them off and make a break for the surface. Once up the witch couldn’t go back down and was forced to sit out the rest of the task, though she was assured her sister would be returned after.

And Durmstrang’s champion made it out with mere seconds to spare to the hour mark, but he had Vlad on the dock and the buzzer rang just as his butt touched wood. He’d used more brute strength and the threat of his shark jaws to retrieve his brother, rather than magical prowess, but he managed. After a brief hang up during which he couldn’t cut the ropes and had to find a sharp rock.

His school cheered and soon the school heads were huddled to discuss points. All of the champions moved to check on one another. Gabby was brought back by a mermaid and handed over to her sister and Aceline as they were debating.

Each tasks’ possible score went up by ten points, so instead of a potential for forty, this task was a maximum of fifty points. Harry and Cedric tied, since speed wasn’t truly a factor for their consideration, bringing the Slytherin to a total of ninety points and retaining his first place, while the Hufflepuff took second place with eighty-five. Albus was thrilled.

While speed wasn’t a factor of consideration, magical competency was. Despite Krum’s success in retrieving his brother, he’d not completed the animagus transformation successfully. He’d tried to control the animal that he would become and that had marred the transformation. 

Maxime wanted to dock him twenty points, but Hogwarts’ Headmaster made the case that he’d actually been in a better position with his ability to use his hands, since, again, speed wasn’t a factor of consideration and that’s all a tail would have done for him. Obviously Karkaroff agreed, so they only docked ten points, which put him in third place with seventy-eight points.

Because Fleur competed, though she was unsuccessful, they still gave her half the available points. That left her in last place with her total coming out to be sixty points. Though disappointed, Beauxbatons still cheered for their champion and weren’t counting her out yet. Not with sixty points possible in the next task and the Cup as the ultimate goal.

The champions wound up spending most of the day with their families and didn’t return to the apartment until late that night Thursday. Harry was glad as once they were back in the Headmaster’s suite, his father was able to actually express how ecstatic he was with his performance. Pomona stopped by that evening to express her absolute exuberance at Harry’s use of Herbology during the tournament and then it was time for Harry to return… Albus couldn’t dare say ‘home’ because his siren mate would commit several crimes against humanity.

When they did get back to the off campus lodging, however, despite some jokes and ribbing, all of them were relieved when the comradery was much the same as it had been before.

And life went on.

There hadn't been any breaks in the hunt for Voldemort or his loons, but Harry wasn't expecting there to be after his vision. That bastard would get his, just not as quickly as anyone wanted. Especially Grandpa Percy.

He checked in on the family often and he could tell the lack of success was bothering the Hard Charger. Harry hadn't seen him get the chance to eat Voldie, or he probably would have broken down and told him as much, because he couldn’t stand seeing his idol so upset at the lack of forward momentum. All the fourth year knew at the moment was that he would give the vampire an opportunity to get his fangs on the bastard and he wasn’t sure anything positive would come from telling his grandfather that much.

It would probably just worry him even more.

Since he was a champion and excused from exams, and training had been put to an end, Harry had a lot of time to work on his personal project. He was determined to have it done by the start of the summer, because that meant he could have some time to see how else the advanced min healing could help others before he left for Time of the Blood. And even Aunt Cissy was starting to believe that he'd be successful, where she'd been skeptical for so long.

Dueling Club with Pops was always rewarding and Cedric joked that maybe he should just go concede his captainship immediately. Harry rolled his eyes, but still out the Hufflepuff on his backside the next time they sparred, because he had a reputation to protect… And the second greatest duelist of his generation to answer too. Fred laughed, but still reminded Harry he hadn't beaten the Hard Charger yet, so the older Weasley twin didn't want to hear it.

He kept working on his wandless magic too. By the end of March he'd managed to complete the seventh year curriculum and Hermione, as well as Draco, had contacted Violetta Beauvais to get their own rings. The rest weren't interested in their grandeur, as everyone started calling it after they heard Blaise getting onto the Peverell heirs one time too many, but Nanny was happy to make similar training tools for his friends and their wand compositions made the process much easier than Harry's had.

It wasn't all fun and games, of course. By the time the end of the month came and went Blaise and Charlie still weren't sleeping together. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and Harry didn't know what to do with them!

They were snapping at one another. Making everyone in the apartment miserable. And they wouldn't admit to being attracted to one another.

By the time the first weekend in April came to an end there was no doubt that he needed help from a professional. So, after Dueling Club ended Monday night, he booked his unhappy arse up to the Headmaster's suite and bared the problem to Grandpa Gellert. The other two were home, but they threw their hands up in surrender and went back to work as soon as he busted in and said who his problem concerned, while he hurried to follow the siren around the kitchen explaining.

"Well," The older seer finally said when he finished closing the oven, turning to perch on the counter to see Harry while his cookies were baking, "There's always my last resort. But, it means things get worse before they get better."

"I'll try anything!"

"Stop sleeping with them," The siren shrugged, "They'll sort themselves eventually."

Harry didn't like it. He shouldn't have to suffer because they couldn't communicate. With that said, he didn't have another option at this point.

There had been talks of mutiny in the apartment. Everyone was worried about Harry being stuck with their testy selves too, so they’d discussed making the pair sleep on the roof. Or return to Hogwarts in Blaise’s case, but the twins thought that plan was boring.

So, suddenly he developed a prolonged case of not being in the mood. He was worried it wouldn't work because Blaise still occasionally got antsy and slept with random people in London, but it wasn't a concern. While he could sleep with anyone, they didn't have Harry's magical range for him to feed off of, and it became evident quickly that the incubus had gotten used to having his fix.

Charlie was no better. He didn't sleep with anyone else and fire fae energy wasn't meant to be bottled up. Dragon season was over and he was being paid to watch everyone in the apartment, so there wasn't even anywhere to escape.

No one knew what Harry was doing, exactly. They did put together that he was fed up with the pair's bullshit though and told both as much whenever one of them appeared to complain. It meant Charlie and Blaise were both frustrated, pent up, and just looking for a brawl.

As May started, Harry had taken to practicing his magic up on the heavily warded roof, when both of them finally had it out. Everyone had silencing charms up in their rooms, so no one had to bear witness, but it was nasty. After the fact neither of them could remember how it started, but they'd never forget how it ended even if they lived to be a thousand.

"...ave the decency to act like we aren't in competition!"

Blaise shrugged, "No worries. We aren't. I have no competition for Harry's affections."

"Couldn't prove it by me this last month! At least I have a bond to hold us together," Charlie yelled, "What do you have?!"

"I don't need it. That's the difference between us," The Slytherin explained, as if talking to a child, "I was here before he knew mating existed and I'll be here when he realizes it's as unnecessary as his grandmother should have."

"You're so busy deluding yourself into blissful ignorance, snake boy," Charlie growled, their noses almost touching, "You can't even manage to put together what everyone else figured out months ago!"

"And you're so busy being insecure about something you wanted to know, you're willing to push him so far away it means nothing!" Blaise finally yelled.

Charlie reeled back surprised before recovering to hiss, "At least when I hurt him it was an accident. You choose to."

He turned on his heel and opened the door quickly, slamming it shut behind him. About half the band was doing homework in the living room unaware, but he didn't stop to chat, charging straight out the front door and slamming it behind himself too. The last thing he wanted to do was have to explain.

Harry told him they were going to be mates and he believed him… He did… Or, he wanted to.

It was just hard when the other person in the gods damned relationship was Mr. Fucking Perfect! Blaise had been with Harry through everything. His return to the Wizarding World, and Voldemort, and Pettigrew, and Yules, and birthdays, and…

The one thing he had on the twirp was that he'd wanted to know. He'd wanted Harry when the brat hadn't. But the bond wasn't even open yet, so it felt like that didn't mean anything either!

He just wanted to be an equal in this damn relationship!

Harry didn't look at them differently, but Zabini certainly did. Sometimes it was so tempting to just tell him! Because him having a mating bond with the Potter heir would somehow tarnish his innate superiority complex.

Would prove that they weren't in competition, just the same orbit.

And he could.

If only he were willing to betray Harry like that. 

But, he wouldn't. 

The youngest Slytherin in the band might claim he was just being petty, however Blaise either figuring it out himself or the bond opening was important to the seer.

He needed to not be responsible for something Zabini identified as a burden disrupting the incubus’ life. And Charlie understood that. Harry loved that self-centered, vain, unflappable tosser, who's only soft spot was the Boy Who Lived himself, with his entire being. And part of Harry dreaded him finding out, because he feared the incubus would resent him for it and the knowledge and bond would destroy the relationship they already have.

And though he understood, he couldn't help the part of him that was insecure. Because he just wanted in! In! In!!! And that brat downstairs was the last hurdle that he couldn't get over, no matter how hard he tried.

He walked out on the roof wanting to scream at the cement floor until it was scorched black. Wasn't exactly expecting to walk out onto a terrace that already had too much flame to it though. Not at all.

Harry was just standing there when Charlie first caught sight of him. He was in the middle of the space and had his back to the dragonologist. Given that he'd just managed to cast a wandless patronus the week before, maybe the fact that he wanted to try something darker shouldn't have been a surprise.

But when he spun in a quick circle and green flames erupted around him as the roof door slammed shut, Charlie still jumped in surprise. He startled back to stare with wide eyes at the spell he'd only heard of from legend. A spell that had only been whispered about in children's nightmares and old auror reports for decades.

There was no other spell it could have been. This was Protego Diabolica. Grindelwald’s spell.

"Odin have mercy…"

Harry spun around inside the flames at realizing that Charlie was there, but after a moment his head only tilted.

They stared at each other for the longest time. Where his mouth had run dry it took Charlie a moment to even remember to breathe. When he managed that and to swallow, he had to ask, "Can I move?"

The teenager huffed and grinned, "Of course. It doesn't attack unless I engage the flames."

Informed that he wasn't going to burn to ash for taking a step, Charlie slowly started to creep toward the emerald flames. When he got close enough, he gestured to the fire with a very small wave of his fingers, "Can I…"

Harry thought about it for a moment. Charlie knew he couldn't be hurt by regular fire, or even dragon fire, because he was a fire fae and had the fire spirit inheritance. He had no idea what Protego Diabolical could do to his twenty-two year old arse though.

After a moment, Harry shrugged, "Sure."

He touched the emerald flames, but they didn't burn. Something in him suggested that wouldn't be the case if Harry decided to engage them. Still, after a moment he found the nerve to ask, "I thought they were supposed to be blue?"

"Well, it's very personal," The seer divulged, "When Grandpa Gel does it, they're blue. The Hard Charger's flames are jet black and the Elder Wand Conqueror goes scarlet."

"Oh," As the adrenaline wore off Charlie started to move around the circle, one hand still in the fire, "How does it work?"

"The caster sets the rules of entry and exit," Harry explained, "You abide, or you turn to ash. If they don't allow you to leave, the only other way is to wait for them to end the spell, and engaging the flames is an entirely different… beast."

"Hmm… What are the rules to get in right now?"

Harry smirked at him from inside the flames and raised his chin, "Does it matter?"

Charlie had to laugh, grin, and scoff all at the same time. He couldn't deny that he loved a challenge though and went to cross the flames immediately. Harry wasn't going to burn him.

The fourth year kissed him as soon as he crossed and Charlie felt himself relax for the first time in a month.

Harry felt him relax and appraised the dragonologist, “What happened?”

“We got into a fight.”

“Over?”

“You,” Charlie said at first, then he shrugged, “And me being insecure.”

That made the Slytherin huff, “Do you think I’m lying about you being my mate?”

“No! That’s not it at all!” Frustrated he paced around the circle of fire, “I just… Want the same relationship the two of you have!”

“Charlie, honey, we grew up together,” Harry sighed, “You were… What? Seventeen? Eighteen? By the time I got back to the magical world?”

“Yeah.”

“I like the fact that you know me for who I am now,” Harry tried to explain, “And not just the kid I was then.”

“It’s not you, baby boy,” Charlie huffed, “I just want to be his equal. Instead of him thinking himself somehow aloft to your mates, I want him to be one of them.”

Harry flinched, “I can’t…”

“Nor should you have to! He’s entirely too smart to be missing this!”

Blaise threw himself into the bed and grabbed a pillow to scream into as the front door slammed shut. That loud, irritating, brash bastard was always trying to compare himself to the Slytherin and it drove him nuts. They were nothing alike and had nothing in common.

They weren't even competitors like the dumb lion seemed to think.

Weasley was going to be with Harry for the rest of the prodigal son's very long life and marry him and have babies with him. All Blaise had was right now. Because no matter what Harry said while they were in school, eventually he would be phased out.

Harry would get sick of wondering who he was sleeping with in some back alley before coming home. He would wonder why he wasn't enough, because what fool would think he wasn't enough. When he woke up and wanted kids, of course he was going to look at his mates, and there would be no room on that Quidditch team for Blaise.

And Harry would have his own Quidditch team. Seemed to be a Peverell legacy thing. James Potter and Frank Longbottom would have followed the same trajectory as Sirius given the opportunity.

He had to protect the time with Harry he had left, because it was only a couple of months. And then this was going to disappear. This was going to stop being his place and it was going to be gone.

He wasn't deluding himself. Weasley need not worry. His ticking clock was well known.

When the door opened he looked up expecting it to be Harry, come to try and broker peace between their parties at war. Instead it was Draco and he hissed at his best friend, "You ever heard of knocking?!"

The blonde Slytherin scoffed, strolling in like he owned the place to drop sideways into his godfather's green chair, "Please, I've walked in on you practicing a serenade on your cat…"

Blaise glared at him.

"... Besides, I'm certainly not going to walk in on you getting laid."

He picked up the book he'd been reading before the fight and threw it at the annoying Black heir. When it was stopped by a wave of Draco's hand, all he could do was glare harder. 

Curse Beauvais!

"So," He finally prompted his best friend, silver blonde brow going up, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's me or Ron," Draco warned him, studying his immaculate fingernails like they were a fascinating specimen, "Want to try that again?"

Blaise sighed, dropping onto the bed to sprawl like a starfish, "We fought."

"About?"

"Harry."

"No shit? Give me a little more."

He huffed, "He says I choose to hurt Harry by way of elected ignorance. I say he needs to stop being an insecure pussy."

Draco shrugged, "You're both correct! So, everyone wins, right?"

The incubus sat up with a hiss, "What do you think I've chosen to be ignorant of? I know I won't have Harry forever."

He did not appreciate how dumb Draco communicated him to be with one look, "You haven't slept with anyone else, since you found out about Charlie. Even since Harry stopped fucking you."

"So?"

"The last time you went out," Draco reminded, "I caught you singing that damn Ode to the Friendzoned in the bar down the street!"

"It's called 'How am I supposed to live without you' and that's not an answer."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the third Slytherin in the band cursed under his breath, "I can't believe the children have this figured out and you don't."

"We're only a year younger than you!" Ginny shouted from the living room.

"Yeah!" Luna agreed.

"Hush!" Draco instructed, before slamming the door with a wave of his hand.

Silver and dark eyes glared at each other for a few minutes. 

Finally Blaise huffed and looked away, a hand dragging across his shaved head irritably, "I wish one of you would just tell me what the fuck is going on."

The corner of the blonde's mouth pulled up just slightly, "Very well, then. You're their third mate, you damned fool."

He stood up and walked out without waiting for a response. If the incubus wanted his hand held, or to have a crisis, he'd have to go crying to his mates or mother. Shutting the door behind himself, the Black hair wasn't surprised when every other body in the apartment had found their way to the living room and all eyes turned to him.

"Well?" Ron demanded, probably still ready to storm the room and defend his brother's honor by revealing all, "Did he figure it out?"

"Yes."

"Thank God!" Mione cried, "It's about time."

"Knew he'd get there eventually!" Cedric huffed.

Angelina looked around at everyone, "What do we do now?"

"I'm hungry," Draco asserted, "Let's go get dinner."

"What about?" Luna just pointed upward to the roof.

"They can get their own dinner," He ushered everyone out quickly.

Blaise didn't draw any attention to the fact that he'd cracked the door as soon as his best friend shut it. He'd been going to rush out after he was shocked. Maybe to ask if he was serious. Maybe to accuse him of lying.

Probably to thank him for just saying it.

Before he heard Ron's voice.

And remembered this wasn't their dorm room. Because every other thought had fled his mind for a moment. Elation did that.

Once they were all gone… Actually, once they were heading down the stairs, truly, Blaise headed up for the roof. He wasn't quite expecting to walk out to Harry and Charlie sitting in the middle of a dark defensive spell necking, but it happened.

He scoffed and drew both of their attention. When he glanced up and met gazes with Harry, who's eyes perfectly matched the flames surrounding them, the incubus raised his chin, "You could have just told me."

Harry eyed him up and down for a moment before shrugging, "You could have wanted to know."

Blaise huffed, but crossed through the flames, "Fair enough."

Charlie let loose an indignant cry when he just sunk down to sit on Harry's other side, "Fair enough? That's it?!"

They just grinned at him.

Harry asked if this meant they were dating and the two didn't exactly answer, but they did both decide simultaneously that he should make it up to them for withholding sex the last month. Of course, that turned into a debate over who owed who following this travesty. And soon they were making out in the middle of the spell.

Luckily they hadn’t gotten any farther because a throat cleared as the sun disappeared, pulling the triad's attention toward the exit. Looked like all three of the Deathly Trio had come to call. Grandpa Gel looked like he would have laughed, if it hadn't been for where they were. The Headmaster was enjoying it enough for both of them though as his dimples made an appearance amidst his delight.

And the Director was just shaking his head, "If you three can be pulled from your philandering long enough, we were hoping to grab dinner."

Blaise and Charlie groaned in tandem.

"Your timing sucks," The dragonologist noted.

His new Slytherin mate hissed, "Utterly atrocious!"

“Do you have to just sit in it?” Gellert demanded, “It’s not a campfire!”

“I was able to cast it wandless!” Harry insisted, “I got excited!”

Harry ended the spell laughing and he did make it up to his mates later. The Deathly Trio were thrilled that Blaise finally knew and they debated if Harry's mates wanted to attend Time of the Blood with the family. If they wound up attending, of course.

Percy still wasn't sure that it was a good idea with Riddle on the loose. With that said, he could tell that Harry wanted to go, and there was no doubt about Père wanting them there. So, he promised to try and make sure it was safe.

And they fed the younger trio before dropping them off at the apartment and apparating back to Hogsmeade. There was no doubt that they’d had fun with the Headmaster suite all to themselves, but after the first couple of weeks all three of them had confessed to missing Harry to bits. Things were just more interesting with the boy at Hogwarts with them.

With his band gone school was practically boring for Albus. The twins kept everyone on their toes and not having nights to set up their pranks meant the semester was quite dull. He bumped shoulders with their vampire, “We really could go.”

“I know.”

Gellert was under his arm and glanced up, “You’re not going anywhere, Pretty Kitty. It’s not like he’s even next in line. Let him go and see what it’s all about.”

“A fortnight of orgies and fresh blood,” Percy scoffed, gesturing dismissively with his other hand, “The second of which he’s not even old enough to participate in!”

“You could,” The siren reminded, “You haven’t fed off of anyone but us, since you and I got married.”

Albus was a bit surprised by that, “Really?”

The Director just rolled his eyes, “One of the stipulations of being an auror in 1880.”

“Huh.”

“Besides, the first time I sink my fangs into anyone in a century…”

“Yes, we know,” Gellert allowed, “Riddle or no one.”

“I’m just thrilled Blaise finally figured it out,” Albus shook his head as they neared campus, “Can’t wait to tell Sev and Binta.”

“Well, he didn’t exactly figure it out.”

Curious the Headmaster glanced around Percy to see their other mate, “What do you mean?”

“Draco told him, but let him have credit for figuring it out.”

“Aww,” Albus pouted, “I owe Severus money.”

Percy just laughed, “Boy might get his temper and flamboyance from his daddy, but the rest is all Cissy.”

They made it back up to the castle and slowly the news started to trickle out to the rest of the family. Gellert told Binta, Albus told Minerva, and the rest just took care of itself. Everyone was ecstatic for the trio and relieved for the other twenty who had to live with them.

All the more as May and June started to pass, Harry had never practiced one severing charm so much in his life. With his wand, without it. He didn't truly care about the Triwizard Tournament, but no one else was getting that Cup before him.

The Friday before the final task Harry was training with Hogwarts new Quidditch team at Grandpa Abby’s, while the Durmstrang team was practicing in the field out back. He’d bribed Blaise with a rare poison he’d wanted since they were eleven, to take Ginny and Luna to through the Chamber of Secrets spy on them from his parents three, because they were not losing this match and the Potter heir was trying to distract himself.

Archie and Lyra were playing on the sidelines, while baby Orion was absolutely fascinated by the teenagers in the air, in his place on Sirius’ lap. Remus was there to watch the toddlers, because his mate and father in law were too engrossed in helping Harry coach to do it. They were certainly a Quidditch leaning family.

Aunt Cissy had gone to submit what would hopefully be the final trial of Harry’s personal project. If this worked then they were in the clear to implement it and he’d be able to do what had once been thought of as unthinkable. He hoped this worked.

They all landed for lunch and he wound up relaxing on a picnic blanket with Charlie while they ate.

“Do you want kids?”

Harry startled and looked up at his fire fae mate, “What?”

“Kids,” He shrugged, “Blaise always says you’ll end up with a Quidditch team, but you’ve never actually said.”

“I do,” The Slytherin huffed, “But, not until I’m twenty-five.”

“Why twenty-five?”

“Always figured I’ll have come into all my inheritances then,” Harry explained, pulling a bite off of his sandwich, “Plus, that’ll give me eight years experience as an Aerial Combat specialist, and I could apply to the either Head Auror or Lord Commander, whenever one of the old men retire.”

It was one of the only benefits comparing Britain’s requirements for the roles, versus Macusa. They didn’t require ten years, only five for the Lord Commander position. Head Auror was easy, as they only upped it to require two years, after the scandal that was supposed to be Sirius’ arrest.

“Not Director?”

“Requires fifteen and I’m not waiting until my thirties.”

“Ahh,” Charlie chuckled, “Finish your application for Macusa’s Apprenticeship Program?”

“It’s been finished since I was twelve,” Harry scoffed, “It’s been updated, if that’s what you mean.”

“Already written in that you’re going to win the Tournament?”

“Damn straight.”

He had to laugh, even as the dragonologist rolled onto his back to stare at the charmed skies above, “I wonder what our kids will be like.”

Harry hummed as a vision danced across his sights, “Is that rhetorical? Or do you actually want to know?”

“I want to know! I want to know!” He insisted, tugging at Harry’s uniform excitedly.

Laughing, the Potter heir thought for a moment, wanting to get all the information that he could, before he revealed, “The oldest is a boy, James Sirius. He’s a fire fae, genie, and incubus… Has the fire spirit inheritance too.”

“Overachiever life you,” Charlie noted with a grin.

The Slytherin laughed, “Aptly named, he’s a Gryffindor like you and my father. Fancies himself the next generation of Marauders' leader and will be Quidditch captain. Looks like me, but Blaise’s tone and your eyes.”

“Yes!” The magizoologist cheered, “First boy coming back to the home team!”

“Without question,” Harry grinned, picking up a dandelion to twirl, “Then there’s Albus Severus. Got your tone, my hair, and Blaise’s love of poison…”

“Remind me to ward all my snacks.”

“He’s following us into Slytherin and is a siren and vampire. Very close to Draco’s son… I can’t tell if it’s a mate thing or not.”

“C’est la vie.”

“Then there are the little princesses,” Harry smiled, “Twin girls who have your coloring. Lily Luna will have my eyes and Molly Rose will have yours.”

“We’ll have to train Orla to keep their callers on the run.”

“Charlie!”

“Well!”

Harry shook his head and threw the flower stem at him, “Lily is a siren and succubus. Molly is a fire fae and genie.”

“What houses are they going into?”

“I don’t know,” Harry confessed with a huff, “I can only see us putting them on the train for their first year… And you’ll ask me if I want another one. Apparently we stopped trying for a few years.”

“Hmm…” Charlie sat up and kissed him, “I can’t wait to have babies with you.”

“Cap!” Herbert shouted. When they both looked over it was clear that the usually timid keeper had been put up to his interruption by the rest, the lot gathered behind him and grinning, “We going to get back to practice some time today?!”

“I’m going to make you regret those words, Fleet!”

With the final task the next day, Harry was in no way surprised when he was highly encouraged to sleep at home that night, and he didn’t mind. It was almost like he hadn’t even been gone as Grandpa Percy was reviewing his security plans for the next day where they were splayed on the coffee table, the previous Dark Lord was trying his damndest to see what was going to happen the next night at his crystal ball, and the Headmaster was coming up with placement in the stands for his staff. The Slytherin was back to rereading his project, as there were no answers from the Board of Healers yet, but he was already looking for anything he and Aunt Cissy might have missed.

Eventually he went to bed and was snuggled up with his familiars. He listened as the fae went to sleep, then the siren, then the vampire… Only to find sleep elusive. 

Using his sight he scanned the castle to see if anyone else was up. Blaise and Draco were asleep in their dorm room and the rest of the band was out like a light. McGonagall was on duty, but she’d only want him to take something and go to sleep.

Pops was up though!

Throwing on his jacket, the Boy Who Lived bounced down the halls and skirted not-grandma near the stairs, before descending into Slytherin dungeon quickly. Grandma’s portrait was excited to see him and he hurried into the Potions Master’s lab and office, “Whatcha working on, Pops?!”

Onyx eyes zeroed in on him, perhaps a little surprised, before they went back to the bloodroot he was splitting, “Just commissions. You should be asleep.”

“Can’t,” Harry shrugged, before draping himself across the professor, “Nature of the beast.”

“Hmm... “ Once the potion, a calming draught actually, was brewing he turned to look at the teenager over his shoulder. They studied each other for the longest time, before he finally turned back to his cauldron and demanded, “If I asked you to stay out of trouble tomorrow, could you obliged?”

Shaking his head the Slytherin sighed, “I could not.”

Once the innards of the bloodroot were a fine paste he added them and sighed, “Your dad’s said the same thing since the holidays ended.”

“I thought the dead weren’t supposed to stick their noses into the livings’ business.”

“It’s discouraged,” Severus admitted, then huffed, “But so is rule breaking.”

Harry laughed, “Fair. What did he tell you?”

“That you got a vision, but that it’s inevitable,” He hissed, “So I don’t need to worry.”

“He could have just kept his mouth shut.”

When he caught his son’s mutterings, the Defense professor scoffed, “The exact words out of my mouth, I assure you.”

Laughing, Harry butted his head gently against the side of his father’s, “How did he even…?”

“Apparently being a seer goes beyond death. He was near you and…” Severus had to stop for a moment to think of the word, based on what his husband’s apparition had described happening, “Tagged along?”

“Aww, man,” The boy huffed, “I really thought the grave was a goal.”

“That is not funny!”

He jumped a little, just because his father so seldomly got excited about anything, but Harry quickly rolled his eyes and clarified, “I meant in terms of the seer thing. I’m not going anywhere, old man.”

Frustrated with himself, the vampire traced his goatee before setting his only son with a stern look, “Whatever you face tomorrow, I fully expect you to get the best of any and all obstacles.”

“Done.”

He wound up sleeping at his father’s apartment that night. Gave the Headmaster a near heartattack when he wasn’t at home, but everyone calmed when he explained what happened. And soon they were off to breakfast as usual.

Exams were done, the entire family was in attendance that evening, and his mates were sitting together in the stands. Everyone was dressed to the nines on Hogwarts' staff, including Grandpa Albus being back in the suit he hadn't worn since he became Headmaster, because even though they'd gotten rid of Skeeter, the rest of the reporters were preying on the weak.

Harry had everything he knew how to use stored in his parents' totems, Pops had drilled him all day in preparation, and security had never been so tight on campus. The Hard Charger was on the prowl just waiting for someone to dare cross him tonight and his grandson couldn't wait to see that come to fruition. After they found out who was attending the final task it had been decided that baby Orion was staying at home in Hogsmeade with his Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, and cousin Tonks; the Auror was on call, but not on duty for the night.

Lucius Malfoy was on campus because he remained on the school board, but that didn't stop Sirius and his mates from bringing Archie and Lyra to the event. When the champion stopped by to see his godbrother and sister, both toddlers thought themselves right important and it was adorable. Aunt Cissy's due date wasn't until September, but her belly was on display again, and she told Harry before he went in that she was having another boy and that they were ready to implement his personal project as soon as he got out of school the next week.

He absolutely beamed when he hugged her before going to hear the last warning and testimony of the Flaming Flamingo with the other champions.

He'd scouted out the fastest way through the maze using his sight and was actually in a great mood as he was the first allowed inside. Cedric would follow him, then Victor, and finally Fleur. From what he'd been able to see of their night with his sight, the three wouldn't be in any danger.

He wound up facing a dementor, a cluster of the creatures, a fire crab, lava pit, and a pack of grims. 

There was no doubt when Viktor was taken out first by a gold mist that turned everything topsy turvy and caused the world to spin, because Harry could hear the booing when he was out of the running to win. They were back to using a traditional reflector screen set to the inside of the maze rather than a blood link, which worked out because he didn’t need to be on camera after he left the maze. It still sounded like Durmstrang swung to support Fleur, since she was their champion’s mate, quickly.

Cedric was taken out next. He was facing a blast-ended skrewt along the path that Harry was approaching. And the Potter heir made a mental note to thank him for weakening the creature before he got there.

Once it was incapacitate he moved on to face the sphinx that he’d had added to his back tattoo and revealed his animagus form to the masses for the first time. As the creature bowed and let him pass quickly, he could hear cheering from all of Hogwarts, most of whom had been begging to see it for a year, ever since he registered. He moved on quickly to see what was next.

He joined forces with Fleur to take on an acromantula and then let her select which way to go. She chose wrong, as he knew that the witch would, and he took off for the last obstacle before he would reach the cup. An entire passage was filled with devil’s snare and he had to continuously circle while casting sunlight onto the plant to get through, but he managed with no other problems.

When he got into the clearing housing the Goblet of Fire he took a moment to just stare at it. Then he cast detection charms on the ground around it, because if he was going to claim ignorance then it was necessary to put on a decent show. If the Hard Charger ever found out he knew about this there would be… Well, the Hard Charger to answer too.

The Beauxbatons champion was just being taken out of the competition by a nightmare pool when he approached the silver and blue symbol of victory. He used his left hand to grab it, so that he wasn’t at a disadvantage, and wasn’t surprised when the portkey spun him out of Hogwarts. Malfoy would get his, as his magical signature was still on the Cup, Harry would just have to bring it back with him.

As soon as he hit the ground of a graveyard he didn’t otherwise know anything about, Harry let the goblet fall to the ground next to him, then threw up his strongest shield. Four spells bounced off of it immediately and he felt no shame in admitting that he angled the shield so that Lestrange’s red cruciatus curse deflected to drop Pettigrew like a sack of potatoes, the animagus screaming like the two faced little bitch he was. Amid the screams the green killing curse bounced into the dirt taking out a patch of grass and a silver wispy spell that he assumed was the imperius curse, after hearing someone shout it, faded after hitting a tombstone.

Whatever hex Pettigrew threw at him bounced back toward Lestrange, but she dodged it.

Tom Riddle had managed to get himself a body, in some fashion, though he was grey and his face snake like. Harry instantly figured, with a chance to see more than his vision had allowed, that it had something to do with the grave that was dug up to his left and which had the name of the bastard’s father. He was wearing black robes and was sneering at Harry already, as his cronies stood behind either shoulder, before a vast mausoleum.

The Dark Lord shot another killing curse at him, but knowing what was going to happen Harry just laughed and watched as it bounced off. At their shock, he only shrugged, “Can’t touch me, Tom. Sorry about that.”

Snarling at the use of his name, the wizard hissed at his cronies, “Kill him!”

Harry wasn’t sure who the pale and sickly man was to the half-blood’s left, but it didn’t really matter. He was neutralized with a shield to Harry’s right, while he deflected Lestrange’s second torture curse, before taking his one shot himself. Not using his wand had the advantage of not giving away his intention as quickly and he aimed for the Dark Lord, knowing the loon who’d tortured Neville’s parents to madness couldn’t resist throwing herself in to defend him.

When she left herself open, Harry took his shot, “Sectumsempra!”

In a flash of white light the curse struck the maiden Black right in the chest, but where he’d put the full force of his magic behind it, the effects were wide ranging. The slashes appeared all over her body and she screamed, before convulsing to hemorrhage in the dirt at her master’s feet. Both men were shocked to stillness, probably because they hadn’t been expecting Harry to use any spell quite so dark.

Still, in the moment they were caught off guard he pressed in the rose on his Potter heir ring and spun quickly to cast Grandpa Gel’s dark defensive spell around himself. Riddle went to scream at his last remaining cronie to find a way out, or across the fire, but Harry knew they were done. There wasn’t a way out, he wouldn’t let them out.

At one point the Dark Lord glared at him and Harry raised both arms wide, “Mea Maxima Culpa.”

When his grandfather landed on the ground with his Lord Commander, Head Auror, and consultant the earth shook and Harry felt worried for the first time. 

This was where his vision had ended. 

Now, everything was up to chance.

And that was his family fighting to end this.

Percy jumped up as soon as Harry disappeared. Students were confused and Albus had shot up next to him, along with Gellert. They were both panicking.

The first thing the Director did was send a patronus to Tonks telling her to get her arse to campus. Theseus, Tina, and Sirius were right next to him in the family seating and all four of them rushed to get to the clearing below, to try and figure out what had happened. Clearly it was a portkey, but the who and how was the question.

They had just gotten to the ground below when his left hand began to heat up and relief flooded the vampire, “I’ve got him. All three of you with me.”

The magical connection between lordship and heir rings was powerful. Even powerful enough to let them apparate out of Hogwarts. Using their bond he told Albus to stay behind, not needing everyone to panic if the Headmaster took off, and he told Gellert to stay with him.

When they landed it was in a graveyard. Harry had already cast Protego Diabolica and was safe inside, while Lestragne was on the ground bloody and Pettigrew was just picking himself up. Percy didn’t recognize the other man standing next to Riddle, but Theseus did.

“Well, Barty Crouch Jr. Alive and well!” The Commander scoffed, “I’ll be damned!”

“I suppose we know how their bitch asses got out now!” Tina hissed to her husband’s right.

The Director wouldn’t have recognized Riddle either, except for he’d seen pictures of the wand the snakelike creature was using, as duels broke out across the board. Sirius took on Pettigrew in a fight that should have happened thirteen years prior and Percy wouldn’t begrudge him that for anything, because he was gunning hard for Riddle. Tina was backing him up and acting as a barrier between their fights and Harry, a precaution truly, as Theseus went for Crouch.

The escaped prisoner wasn’t going back to prison and made clear right away the sort of duel Theseus was involved in, so his oldest had no problem returning fire in kind. Took him less than twenty minutes and then an emerald killing curse struck the mastermind of this travesty right in the chest, though not before he confessed during the fight to the break out. Seemed to think it would bring him some form of glory, which Percy had no doubts would be nonexistent, as his corpse cooled in the dirt.

Pettigrew was taken down next, though Sirius just stunned and bound the man, wanting him awake when the vampire was done with Riddle. Harry watched closely and thought back to his time before engaging his heir ring, but the animagus had been on the ground in pain. He doubted the bastard even realized what he’d done to Lestrange.

And the fight with Riddle was brutal. It went on for damn near half an hour. Magic was flying like crazy and Percy was not giving him the satisfaction of a death by the killing curse. He refused.

When he finally disabled the bastard with a stunner, the vampire didn’t bother dropping him into a bewitched sleep, not this time. Before he could even hit the ground the Hard Charger hoisted him up by his neck and let his fangs elongate, eating the son of a bitch like he should have four years prior. As his body, if it could really be called that, went limp and his blood turned toxic, Jimmy and Little Copper were avenged, so he let his corpse fall to the ground.

“Any room for seconds?” Sirius asked jovially, offering up Pettigrew, “Or should we take him back to his majesty for consumption?”

“I’ll make room,” Percy growled.

Where Riddle hadn’t had room to fight, Pettigrew was terrified and tried to pull away, not that it did the coward any good. His throat was ripped and his blood consumed, before he too was left in the mud with his fucking master. As far as the Director was concerned, it was still too good for them.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Tina’s voice was what pulled him from the thought, “You can come out now.”

It wasn’t that he’d forgotten Harry was there, but he hadn’t exactly thought through the rush of fresh blood. He ran a hand over his mouth to clean off the evidence of his slaughter and turned quickly to check on his grandson, who’d just had the scare of his life and seen him eat two people. There was a slight panic somewhere behind the blood rush, a worry that the fourteen year old would be afraid of him, and that made his stomach roll.

Didn’t seem to be an issue as the first thing Harry did when he ended the spell was rush to the Director, “Grandpa!”

Hugging the boy tight, relief flooded him and he pet Harry’s hair, then kissed his crown before demanding, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“No,” Harry assured, though he was still clinging to the Hard Charger, “I’m fine.”

“This has a signature on it,” Sirius noted and when Percy looked up without letting the fourth year go, he realized his godson was holding the portkey that had cracked, probably when Harry landed, “We’ll have to test all of campus.”

Theseus groaned, “Talk about a long night.”

“It was Malfoy,” Harry disclosed. When all eyes turned to him, the Slytherin shrugged from his grandfather’s hold, “I got a vision of it when I touched it. He did it.”

“Oh goody!” Sirius cheered, turning into a beggar on a street corner, “Can I arrest him, Uncle Percy? Can I? Can I?!”

The Director rolled his eyes, but shrugged, “Fine. Fine. Jump the damn thing off, so we can get this one back to campus. Can you two handle this?”

“On it!” Theseus assured, before his attention swung to Harry, “I’m going to need to know what happened before we got here, bud.”

“Umm… I grabbed the Goblet, expecting it to be a firework show like Grandpa Albus said and landed right over there,” He pointed to the spot where Sirius was with the evidence, jumping it off, “Then there was magic flying at me. I didn’t even realize who it was, but I threw up a shield. Spells deflected. One spell hit Pettigrew. Another hit Lestrange. I got a chance to cast Protego Diabolical before the shield faded and summoned Grandpa Percy.”

“Because he’s a good boy!” Tina declared, pinching his cheek after ending her recording spell of his statement.

Theseus gave his father a look, “Can’t you let him graduate early? Pretty please!”

“No. You can have him at seventeen and that’s it,” The vampire growled, “I’ve only got three more years. Don’t push it!”

Harry snickered.

“Alright, we’re ready,” Sirius told them, having taken his jacket off to use as a portkey to get them back onto the grounds with the Goblet of Fire.

Harry and Percy grabbed on. Some of the adrenaline started to fade and the fourth year would admit that he was starting to feel the day just a bit. He tried to blink and shake it off as they landed, the maze immediately destroying itself around them, and shooting upward in an elaborate firework display that he’d been designing with the twins since Yule.

The crowd burst into applause though they didn’t know the really good news yet and Harry moved toward the edge of the pitch where Grandpa Albus and Grandpa Gellert were waiting with Pops and McGonagall. The vampire grabbed him first and Harry thought it something he was only getting away with because one of his house had just won the Triwizard Tournament, before remembering that they no longer had a reason to hide their relationship. And Grandpa Albus had certainly told his son that the Dark Lord was dead.

He was pretty sure that he’d have bruises from his father’s grip, but eventually he was passed to Grandpa Albus, then the fae’s mate. And even McGonagall came in for a hug.

Students had poured from the stands and Blaise got to him first with Charlie. They kissed and checked on him, before he was passed around the band for congratulations and hugs. When he finally got to Neville, the victor grinned and whispered in his ear, “Wish granted.”

The Longbottom heir seemed to grip him harder, confused for a moment, before he gasped in realization, “She’s dead?”

“As a doornail.”

Harry was surprised when one of his godbrothers pulled back quickly and grabbed his chin, before popping a kiss right on his mouth. He didn’t mind, truly. It just wasn’t the show of gratitude he’d been expecting and it made him laugh.

Charlie on the other hand was outraged, “Excuse you!”

He reached over to haul Neville away from Harry and grabbed Grandpa Abby’s dueling glove from his wrist before smacking the Longbottom heir with it. That only made the Slytherin laugh harder, even as Neville shrugged, but didn’t apologize. Blaise didn’t look thrilled, but his dark gaze quickly swung to Harry as if he suspected he’d missed something, and when Harry shook his head he let it go.

Grandpa Percy took custody of the glove and then Viktor and Cedric hoisted Harry up to be celebrated.

They let it go on for half an hour, before it was time to start breaking up the masses to go to bed, and get the competitors examined by Poppy. Albus had prefects lead the masses back to their dormitories, the other school heads doing much the same, before he gave Sirius the all clear to arrest Lucius Malfoy. They’d had eyes on him, but hadn’t wanted to expose the kids to a spectacle.

And a spectacle was the only appropriate word for the way the man fought against being taken into custody. He was fighting Sirius and Kingsley with everything in him, spitting horrible vitrole the entire time. Perhaps, given his obvious communications with Peter and Tom, his final attempt to drag others down with himself shouldn’t have been a surprise, but Albus had still been caught off guard where they were trying to lead the champions back to the school behind Poppy.

“Severus Snape is a Death Eater! And Harry Potter’s father!” He screamed as they were attempting to drag him away, “That muggle born bitch left him when she found out and let Potter blood adopt him! He’s got the mark!”

Albus’ first thought when the bastard said it was that he simply had to send Percy to eat him now. 

His son handled it beautifully however, as there were a large number of Ministers, politicians, and aurors on campus and watching the arrest. And they all looked concerned. Severus didn’t leave them to wonder very long.

“Well, one of those statements couldn’t be more true,” The vampire allowed, dark eyes glaring holes through Malfoy, “But, the Stag Charger and Lily Potter were both my mates.” He raised his sleeve to show his bare forearm, looking right at the aurors and politicians gathered, “And I’m no Death Eater.”

Everyone was astounded as they took in the new information.

“Well,” Charlie noted from his place behind Blaise, “There will be no living with him after this!”

The incubus laughed, agreed, and interlocked their fingers to pull him along.

Harry was tickled pink at his father finally claiming him, even if it wasn’t official yet, and when the man jerked his head toward the castle in an instruction to get moving, he did so with a grin. He knew that Pettigrew was dead as a doornail, but he couldn’t help being curious about when he finally found out about Harry’s third parent, even if he’d live happily not knowing. Maybe he and Grandpa Gel could investigate it if they got bored.

They made it halfway up to the castle when Harry went down like a brick in water. Charlie saw it happening and moved to hold him up, but everyone was swarming in a moment, casting diagnostic spells quickly. He hadn’t taken a poppy potion the night before, even after training in Quidditch all day, because he hadn’t wanted to be groggy. Coupled with not sleeping for more than a couple of hours, facing the maze, and holding an advanced dark spell in place during the entire fight in the graveyard, the lot quickly realized that he was in the teens in terms of magic percentage.

“Jesus Christ!” Percy cursed first as he saw the number and knew that if Harry got to ten he’d be in a coma that no one had ever woken from.

“Gellert, you’re the best match to his magic!” Albus reminded, already getting a restorative potion out of his daughter’s totem.

The siren moved quickly to give him a boost. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it got him into the upper teens, and away from a very dangerous place. They gave him the potion and then just levitated him to the hospital wing.

Poppy Pomfrey was all a twitter as they told her what happened, “And is it any wonder! Facing a maze meant to challenge grown wizards at fourteen! This has been ridiculous all year!” She hurried around giving him a high grade poppy potion and something for the stomach upset caused by G’s boost, “I figured he'd show up well before now!”

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction,” Harry muttered before downing both potions.

“Keep being cute,” The witch pointed her finger at him menacingly, “And you can just forget Quidditch tomorrow! No!”

“The hell you say!” His grandson hissed.

“That’s right!” Cedric joined in from the next bed, “We’ve got the Weasley twins and we’re not afraid to use them!”

“There is no way you’ll be in a safe range by then!” Poppy insisted, arms crossing over her chest, “I fully expect you to be here for the next three years to keep me entertained!”

“And I expect to kick the piss out of him tomorrow!” Harry informed her, nodding to Viktor on his other side.

The Durmstrang seeker snorted, “Don’t kid yourself, Potter. Sit zis one out and avoid ze embarrassment!”

Cedric just ignored him and nodded toward Albus, “Best ask him how his year started off before you decide.”

Hogwarts’ Headmaster huffed, but did inform his mediwitch with a shrug, “Do not recommend.”

“Alright! Alright,” Gellert called them to a cessation of fire, before his attention zeroed in on the healer, “If he comes by here in the morning and is stable, will you let him compete?”

“Of course!”

“Fine,” Since Harry was treated he waved the fourth year out of the Hospital Wing and toward home. Cedric and Harry shared a confused look, but he did as the older seer instructed, raising his chin to indicate that he’d be playing the next day,

Albus invited Blaise and Charlie to stay the night and, once they were back in the suite, revealed what his mate’s plan was as the siren disappeared into the kitchen, “You can take a piece of fudge to boost you back up, even with the poppy potion in your system.”

“If you  _ ever  _ mix this kind of thing again,” The man hissed as he came back in, “I don’t care if you are fifty fucking years old, you will go over my knee!”

Harry nodded his understanding, but was honestly too exhausted at the moment to even think up a quip. Sheer adrenaline had him snapping at Pomfrey. He’d worked too damn hard on the league to have it stripped from him at the finish line.

They gave him the fudge and then sent him off to shower before the potions and candy could take effect. Percy called him over for a hug before he left, explaining that he had to go into the office and file his reports, if he wanted to hand in his letter of resignation tonight. Even tired beyond recognition, Harry thought that he could just wait until morning.

The vampire chuckled, “You’ll understand once you’ve been doing it as long as I have.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll warm up some leftovers for when you get out,” Gellert told him, “You need to eat before you crash.”

“Ziti?”

“Sorry, darling, I don’t have any… I have lasagna.”

“Yes!”

When the boys disappeared into Harry’s room Albus had no doubts there would be no philandering. They were probably just worried he was going to fall and crack his head open. And that was a real threat as low as his magic had been. He felt better with them there too.

Looking over at his mate grabbing the letter of resignation he’d had written for almost five years out of the desk, the fire fae appraised him, “You’re going tonight?”

“Meeting Severus on the way out,” Percy disclosed, “I’ll grab Mamie and his majesty on the way.”

Gellert appeared in the kitchen archway, where he’d been putting the lasagna in the oven, “You fall off the bandwagon all in one night and I don’t even get to reap the benefits!”

The vampire had to laugh at his husband’s outrage, because he did have to admit to being energetic as a damn battery, and hard as a rock, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“What about me?!” Albus pouted.

“You too!” He chuckled, “It’s best to do it all in one night. Who would believe I could manage to eat everyone who fucked with this family in one glorious evening?”

“Have fun,” Gellert offered, “I suppose.”

The kiss he got before Percy left was absolutely filthy, as was the one the vampire offered Albus, and then he was gone into the night. They both shared a look and were debating having their own fun before he got back when the timer went off right as the shower stopped too. They cursed and went to tend to the kids, grateful it would at least kill some time.

Severus met the Hard Charger in the entryway and they discussed what happened in the graveyard on the way off campus. The younger wizard was thrilled that both Pettigrew and Riddle got what was coming to them. He couldn’t wait to give the same to Vernon Dursley.

They met up with Percy’s parents in Hogsmeade and he sent his son in law on ahead to Little Whinging to scout out Privet Drive with them. Then he went to the Ministry and filed his report about the graveyard. Theseus and Tina were still there and they all talked while he wrote up his report.

Upon realizing that both of them wanted to retire they devised a plan on who to name as successors and all three put in their letters of resignation effective immediately. Kingsley Shacklebolt had the experience to make an excellent Director of Security and Percy nominated him. Theseus wanted Sirius to be the next Lord Commander and with the time served in Azkaban turned to count as experience that he forced the Ministry to swallow as reparation he qualified, so he was nominated as well. Tina was very fond of Percy’s previous apprentice Nymphadora Tonks and recommended her for the newly vacated Head Auror role.

They each spent about an hour talking to their replacements, but apparently that took too long for his parents, because they sent Severus to look for him. His son in law wandered in while he was going over all the photos and evidence from the graveyard, admitting he was there because the Hard Charger’s parents wanted him to hurry up and meet them after the long night, like any good spy he just didn’t offer for what. Percy was always impressed by his double agent skills.

Kingsley hummed as the retiring Director rose to stretch, knowing they were basically done anyway, “I just wish we knew what finally did that bitch in. For Frank’s sake.”

That one had gotten to Percy too.

Obviously they were talking about Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus had found her to be one of the most annoying parts of being a spy since he was sixteen years old. Curious he gestured to the photo, “May I?”

“Of course,” The new Director shrugged, “It’ll all be public record by dawn.”

Looking at the lacerations, even just from a photograph, Severus barely stopped himself from gasping. There wasn’t another spell that could cause those sorts of injuries. His was the only one.

But, he’d never taught that spell to anyone, besides his husband after James almost got on the wrong side of tasting it their fifth year. And he knew the Stag Charger had taught the Marauders about it. Did Peter try to use it on his son?

No, he’d never been strong enough to cast it. Plus the rat had always been too afraid of it. There was no way he’d have been able to throw it at Harry.

How the fuck had that spell end up killing Bellatrix Lestrange?

It took the vampire a moment. And then suddenly he remembered James’ warning about tonight. Harry’s admittance that something was going to happen.

The fourth year had avenged his godbrother’s parents.

When did he even learn that spell though!?

Though it took him a moment, Severus slowly remembered where he’d written the spell down, in his old textbooks. The textbooks that Harry used to make his Christmas gift his very first year back with the family. Gods, he’d known of that spell since he was eleven.

“Any ideas, Severus?” Kingsley asked after just a moment to let him study the image.

“None whatsoever,” He dismissed, handing the picture back to the new named Director, “Though I do hate to start your tenure off with a mystery.”

The man laughed and waved him off, “Please. It’s worth it to see that crazy hag in the ground.”

Leaving behind the auror roles they’d been in for a very long time, it was almost more exhilarating than the blood rush, Percy wasn’t going to lie. Theseus and Tina seemed to feel much the same way. He was finally free to do whatever he wanted for the first time in over a century.

Including eating the Dursleys.

Which led to him apparating to Privet Drive right after ink dried, Severus in tow. His excitement didn’t mean that he’d missed the way that his son in law’s eyes had blown wide at that sight of that photograph. He wasn’t over the hill yet.

“You’re a big fat liar,” He noted as they moved up the street and toward Number Four, “What killed her?”

“A spell I created while in school,” The younger vampire admitted, a hand running over his goatee before he just stared up at the stars, “I only ever taught it to James and he taught it to the Marauders.”

“Peter slung that at my grandson?” The Hard Charger growled, “I should have eaten him slower.”

“I thought that too. But he never could cast it.”

Intrigued, Percy looked over to study him, “Then how…?”

“I used to write spells I designed down in my potions textbooks.”

When he didn’t elaborate any further, Percy knew that he’d been given all the information he needed to put it together, but it still took him a minute. What did he know about Severus’ textbooks? He’d published updated versions three years prior. He used Harry’s first gift to do so. And… Harry used his father’s school texts to make that gift, “Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.”

They got in sight of the house and Percy shrugged as they followed his familial bonds to his parents, “Well, we’re on our way to eat the people that mutilated him. Not much room to throw stones from our camp.”

“He’s fourteen.”

“And not going to let someone attack his family without paying the price,” Percy clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly, “Don’t worry about it. Seems to be the slogan of the hour.”

It wasn’t difficult to find his parents. They had found a nice spot inside the darkness of the shed’s shadow in the family’s backyard. Vampire sight made it easy to see into the kitchen from here.

The boy was gone. And that was just as well. Children were only products of their raising and Percy wouldn’t have let anyone hurt the boy, bully or not. Jimmy had walked much the same back and still grown into a good man.

With him away at school, and from the sounds of the screaming match taking place inside, the wife had clearly been dropped down the totem pole since they got Harry out of this house. From what Harry said the woman had been a slave driver, but she hadn’t hurt him.

That had all been the husband.

It was discussed and decided she’d be left.

Mamie caused the distraction, going to the front door, and they easily used magic to enter from the back. The masculine version of Snow White didn’t have the same need to eat Vernon Dursley that the rest of them did, as long as the task got done. He was content to give the woman a chance and take care of her if she didn’t appreciate the opportunity.

The absolute walrus tried to put on a front of superiority with them until he realized what they were. Until he realized why they were there. Percy had no problem explaining to him how vampires worked, before all three of them jumped on the bastard, and drained every drop of blood from his body until it turned toxic.

At some point he heard the wife realize that something was happening. He couldn’t hear exactly what Mamie told her and didn’t. The moment she walked up stairs and went to bed he caught though.

They disposed of the body by banishing it to the Arctic Ocean. Père thought it was hilarious that he could live and die as a walrus. Mamie just rolled his eyes, but allowed him his amusement.

Percy endured the polar bear jokes until they got to Hogsmeade and then informed the reigning Prince’s mate that the blonde was his problem. He did finally tell his parents that they would be at the Time of the Blood though. So, he was officially the favorite child again.

His sister would argue there had never been a day where he wasn’t the favorite.

Getting back to Hogwarts, one would think he’d come in from a long night at the Ministry when the headlines erupted tomorrow, and he wasn’t going to correct them. Severus disappeared to have his own fun with Binta in the dungeon and he passed Minerva on the way up to the Headmaster’s suite. She just waved where she was doing rounds with Filius Flitwick.

Harry and his mates were fast asleep by the time he got home, but the teen’s magic was already above fifty percent when Percy checked on him. Hedwig, Hektor, and Hedeon were keeping a vigilant eye on everyone from their perches and he pet the turul before heading for their bedroom. Tanda cooed at him from her place huddled with Fawkes and Fafner, before he told her goodnight and shut the door.

Gellert was smoking in the window and Albus was reading on the bed.

“Hey,” His husband spoke first, “Have fun?”

“It was fabulous.”

Albus barely had time to get his bookmark in place before the vampire was dodging into the bed and chewing on his neck, “Obviously.”

Percy hummed and kept sucking a hickey just above his collar bone. When the skin had darkened to his satisfaction Gellert had abandoned his window seat and both had already gotten him down to just his pants somehow, “I was thinking…”

“You have blood left that far north?” Albus inquired surprised as his hand ventured to the button on his mate’s pants.

“Don’t be cute,” He instructed.

“We’re always cute,” Gellert insisted, flopping down on the bed next to them.

“Yes, you are,” He allowed, before his lavender blue eyes shot back to hold Albie’s, both hands interlocking with the fire fae’s and trapping them over his head, “But, I was thinking, you and I could get married at Time of the Blood.”

The Headmaster grinned up at him, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Percy stole a kiss before elaborating, “Père marries a different couple every night. So, I’ll ask him to reserve the first night for us.”

Ecstatic the younger wizard agreed and kissed him. Gellert was thrilled for the two, but wasn’t expecting his husband to have another idea too. Not that he objected, of course.

“Then, I was thinking,” Percy continued when he was finally released, “The last night, he could marry all three of us. That way we each have a anniversary and we have one together.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! It's been done, but I've been unable to upload due to madness in my surrounding area. With that said, I have not stopped writing. Along with having this wrap up chapter, I've started an AU where Percy stepped in the day before Harry turned 13, and have the first chapter of Harry being rescued as a toddler completed!

When Harry woke up the next morning the Liberator’s math was sound and his magic was perfectly stable. Poppy was astounded, but also forced to throw her hands up in surrender. They had a great match against Durmstrang, but at the end of the day it was Hogwarts' new school team standing victorious in both the Triwizard Tournament and the first match of the league.

Even if the game was just a good faith match.

Was Albus proud as a peacock?

He was obnoxious.

There was no living with him according to both of his mates. Maxime, probably where her school hadn’t competed in the game, found the entire thing hilarious and encouraged him mercilessly until both foreign schools left campus. She had taken exception to Karkaroff from the beginning and didn’t seem to mind losing, as long as the rude Headmaster didn’t win… The ongoing tryst she had with Hagrid didn’t hurt anything.

Minerva was tickled pink when Fred got offers to go pro after the match and he accepted along with George. Arthur was ecstatic for his troublemakers, while Molly was worried about one of them getting hurt. The proleagues were much more aggressive after all.

It was a true enough notion that almost had Gellert committing murder when Rholand Inkler made another pro offer to Harry. Albus and Percy weren’t thrilled with the man either, but the fourth year declined right away. Emerald eyes had rolled to his headmaster and grandfather with the most deadpanned gaze possible, before he sighted his reasoning as wanting to be a captain of his school teams first.

Even his mates laughed at Harry never letting it go. Albus just rolled his eyes and refused to admit that he was fighting a grin. As long as they got three more years with the Slytherin, he’d take all the ribbing in the world.

It wasn’t just the game, of course. With the morning headlines also came the announcement of Tom Riddle’s defeat at the hands of the Hard Charger, along with the deaths of Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. Percy didn’t shield from them when he wasn’t at work, so Albus and Gellert were well aware of the part Harry played in avenging Neville’s parents, but none of them confronted him about it.

Severus told the Triwizard victor that he knew once Hogwarts had emptied of all other students, but if any of them were expecting Harry to be ashamed they were sorely disappointed. And four years after his initial return to all of them, their family was finally free to do what they wanted without the constant worry about the monster who had dubbed himself Lord Voldemort.

So, on the first day of July, Harry was getting dressed to go with Cissy to work. They were back down at the house and his grandparents were still drinking their morning brews, tea for the humanitarians and coffee for the cowboy, as he bounced around excitedly. There was a thick book bound in black leather that he'd been working on all year and several potions ready to go beside it.

Gellert was trying to stick his nose in, toying with the potions and attempting to read the book, even though he knew it had been warded against him all year. Harry had also taken to blocking the older siren's third eye concerning the topic and it was killing the previous Dark Lord, "You really could just tell us."

"What part of 'surprise' do you not understand?" Harry demanded, wandering over with a bagel for breakfast, "He was right my first year. You haven't known what delayed gratification was since '74."

Percy scoffed, "It was '75, truly."

Curious green eyes shot to him, "Really? And you'd been separated since '45?"

"Mmhmm," The vampire agreed, still lost behind his newspaper.

Black and white eyes rolled in his direction, "Longest three decades of my life."

Harry snorted, unable to imagine going without for that long. Probably because he hadn't even been alive that long, "Talk about a dry spell."

"One being a bit longer than the other," Gellert noted.

"Huh?"

Albus could see the Hard Charger from his place beside him at the table and felt for the man when he flinched. Gellert didn't truly mean it in a bad way, his sarcasm coming from a place of teasing, but he knew that it bothered their mate. Where he blamed himself for his sister's death, because he wasn't paying attention as he enjoyed watching Gellet and Abby trying to kick each other's arses, and the siren would never forgive himself for the Verona Verdict's outcome, that affair ripped at Percy's insides.

Never let it be said that the man didn't take responsibility for his actions though, because he divulged quickly, "I slept with a witch from Macusa. After my escape from Nurmengard."

Harry's already big eyes blew out twice as wide, " _ You  _ had an affair?!"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell!"

Gellert snorted, "Or it would have been. If I could have gotten my hands on her."

"Gel!" Albus scolded.

Harry only laughed though, "How long were you with her?"

Realizing that the topic of conversation wasn't going away, Percy folded the paper and threw it down on the table next to him, "A weekend. Never saw her again."

"She's dead now," Gellert noted, "I'm happy to report."

"Gellert!"

"What?!" The seer demanded of his fae mate, "Not like I had anything to do with it… Just wished for it for a few decades."

Harry giggled, but he shrugged after a few moments, "Shouldn't have been kidnapping people to begin with."

"Yes, yes," He noted, "So I've been informed."

Percy studied the teenager for a minute as he returned to his bagel, "Two wrongs don't make a right."

Their grandson was confused by the comment for a second, then seemed to realize that it was a warning of sorts, "Please. If I ever had an affair, Blaise would have something to do with it."

Albus laughed as he snatched the paper to peruse, "Charlie would probably help."

And that was true. For all Blaise had wanted them to be in an open relationship at the beginning, he'd changed his mind quickly upon learning that Harry was his mate. And Charlie had a jealous streak that matched his hair. They didn't even like it when strangers looked at the Triwizard champion appraisingly.

The conversation was brought to a close when Cissy arrived with her mates and children. The two year olds were rambunctious and Lyra skidded in her attempts to get to Gellert faster, while her brother instantly went to climb all over Harry. Orion was just turned a year old in May and was walking wobbly as soon as Sirius put him down to explore.

With Cissy's due date in late September, the triad were about to have four at, or under, the two mark, at least for a couple of months. Everyone was happy to babysit as often as they could, just because they could only imagine trying to manage that many at such a young age. Albus had to laugh when Molly got that nostalgic look in her eye at the official retirement party Lestat threw for Percy the week prior, especially when Arthur steered her away from the three Black children as quickly as he could.

"You ready to go, sweetie?"

"Yep!"

"Do either of you know what this is about?"

"Not a clue," Remus huffed in response to the siren, "Won't tell us a thing."

"Not for lack of trying," Draco noted, moving in to read the book as Harry loaded up his potions.

His hand was smacked away quickly, "You're worse than Le Libérateur."

The blonde only shrugged without apology and moved to claim the seat on Gellert's other side.

"Are you all staying here until we get back?" Cissy demanded, dusting cat hair that seemed to magically appear on Harry even when Asha was nowhere in sight, off the teenager as he put on his jacket.

"Might as well," Neville sighed as he put a dying plant on the table next to the blonde seer, "Help!"

"And with that we depart," The woman noted, waving Harry onto the door.

Albus chuckled, "Since we don't know what pleasantry to send you off with, I'll go with a broad; fare thee well!"

Harry rolled his eyes, waved, and took off with his godmother. He was bouncing around excitedly as they moved toward the post office and got a portkey. It was a beautiful summer day and he couldn't wait.

They made it to St. Mungo's and met up with Augusta Longbottom, who had to give them permission to do such advanced experimentation on Neville's parents, even though Harry could tell she was afraid to get her hopes up. Though the crone would never validate such a description. Still, she was much more open to them now then she’d been in the past.

It had taken Harry many conversations and maximum effort with both his deceased mother and Aunt Cissy to make this possible. And though interacting with the grouchy old elf was about as rewarding as ever, he was in too good a mood to care. This was going to work.

The series of powerful spellwork and potions he’d created couldn’t alleviate the permanent damage sustained, but instead acted like a mental prosthetic. Using magic he’d been able to create a way in which Frank and Alice Longbottom’s minds could be provided an aid to cope with the psychological scarring endured from torture. It should bring them back to the same mental function capacity that the husband and wife had prior to Halloween of ‘81.

Being just a month shy of fifteen, Harry couldn’t do the spellwork in public, so he and Aunt Cissy were splitting the load. Luckily the two forms of magic were exchangeable and he administered the potions to Alice Longbottom first, while his godmother was casting the new forms of magic on the witch’s husband. She was sweet even in her tortured state and seemed content to let him do whatever he wanted as long as she was allowed to fiddle with his hair while he did so.

It had grown a bit and she was able to braid some of the longer strands at the back while he worked with the IV. He was actually a bit fond of the two she managed to finish by the time Lady Black came to switch. Though the blonde giggled, Harry just stuck his tongue out at her.

Lady Longbottom was sitting in a small waiting area right across from the room. She had her elbow perched on the table and was drumming her wand hand nervously. Harry hurried along figuring that healing her son and daughter in law was the best comfort he could actually offer.

Frank was much the same as his wife, in that he was perfectly content to let Harry do whatever he wanted, as long as his coloring wasn’t disturbed. It was striking how much Neville looked like his father. The man was stout and had shoulder length dirty blonde hair; it reminded him of walking the grounds with Remus when he was eleven and the werewolf’s confession to Neville that his father had kept his hair long because he thought himself to have big ears too. Both Longbottom men seemed to have grown into them at some point, though the Potter heir couldn’t say when it had happened exactly.

According to their research, it could take anywhere up to half an hour for the magic to work after the full potion was administered, so he took up residence in a corner chair to wait and observe. Even when it wound up only taking half that time, Harry was sure it was the longest fifteen minutes of his life, and he was resisting the impulse to strum his fingers on the wooden arm rest of the uncomfortable old seat. He didn’t want to face failure at this, because he might not be able to get his parents returned, but if he could give Neville his back…

It would mean the world to both of them.

At the fifteen minute mark though, he watched the auror start to slow in his coloring, his face slowly scrunching up into confusion. When the thirty-four year old tossed the crayon onto the table and turned to look around, Harry felt his veins flood with relief. Maybe he should have seen what was coming when the man turned and caught sight of him, but it really hadn’t occurred to the Boy Who Lived and he didn’t truly mind.

Recognition lit his brown eyes and the man beamed as he shot up, “Jamie! Knew you were coming, mate! What in the name of Odin happened?!”

He was clearly going for a hug and Harry flushed as he stood as well, “I wish I was, Mr. Longbottom. Unfortunately we lost Dad years ago.”

Frank reeled back and then took a second appraisal of the teenager in front of him. The boy really was too young to be James. He was shorter than the Stag Charger and had green eyes just like his mother. Even as he put it together, his shock still demanded, “Harry?”

“A pleasure to finally meet you, sir.”

He shook the offered hand, even as color drained from his face, “Neville?”

“Fine,” Harry promised quickly, “At my house with the grandparents, Sirius, and Remus.”

“Alice?”

“With Aunt Cissy next door,” He gestured to the wall, “I can…”

“Frank!”

He didn’t get the chance to finish, because the witch in question was hurrying into the room with his godmother, and Harry stepped back to let them reunite. Aunt Cissy grabbed him to pepper kisses all over his face and express how proud she was again, though Harry resisted playfully. When she got done forcing her love on him, the siren finally went to collect Augusta, much to Harry’s amusement as Neville’s mother pulled a face.

“Way to squander a happy occasion, Narcissa,” The woman with a shaved head and dark peach fuzz popped off.

Even her husband tried to hide a grin, so apparently Augusta Longbottom’s demeanor hadn’t been the result of their torture, but was truly just how the witch was. Still, they brought the woman in and returned to Alice explaining what had happened, as well as what day and time it currently was, to her husband, as she’d been told it by Aunt Cissy. Apparently when the potion was administered first, then the spellwork, the results had been much faster and she’d only had a bad bout of nausea at first. Her husband didn’t appear to have any nausea when treated in the reverse, it just took a few minutes to take effect.

The fierce and cranky witch actually cried when she was given her son back and he laughed a little in her embrace, “I thought crying was for the weak?”

“Hush, you,” His mother instructed, pulling away to wipe her eyes, “I didn’t cry the last thirteen years. It was overdue.”

Though Harry was the co-creator of the new forms of magic with his godmother, he was also fourteen and quickly became ignored, as other healers and their assistance poured in to examine the Longbottoms. Questions and prodding went on for several hours, so he wound up volunteering to go and get them all lunch, for lack of anything better to do. It was imperative to keep reminding himself that he’d be seventeen in two more years and these arseholes would stop relegating him to the side lines.

He got Chinese food, because that was Alice’s favorite according to the witch, and then he was back in the uncomfortable wooden chair while everyone did their testing and took their notes. There was talk of them staying for observation, but Frank shut that down with a curt and polite ‘I’ll see you in Hel’ because no one was stopping them from seeing their son. Lady Black had to step in to assure that she’d be monitoring them in Hogsmeade, so that a fight didn’t break out.

Augusta wasn’t thrilled that their first night restored to sanity wouldn’t be spent at the Longbottom estate, but she did think it was a better option than the two being stuck in St. Mungo’s any longer. Plus they’d want to give Neville a moment to realize that this all wasn’t a dream. That his parents truly were back, rather than whisking him away from his home in the Black house the day he truly got to meet them.

Alice seemed a little bit relieved to not be going straight to her mother in law’s residence and Harry could certainly understand that. His godmother knew that he was bored beyond belief and gave him the Longbottom’s sizes to go and get them clothes to go home. He found a couple sets of jeans, button up shirts, and basic black jackets because he had no idea what styles either preferred.

Once he got back they were both quick to change. Apparently Oma Hilda’s best friend had decided to go home from the hospital, rather than tagging along with them, because she wanted to get the estate ready for their return. From the look the husband and wife shared, Harry didn’t know how long they would actually be there, but figured it would work itself out.

They were cleared and released from the ward just before dinner and Aunt Cissy had gotten a return portkey earlier, so getting home was as simple as walking out of the ward and to the closest portkey platform. The Longbottoms couldn’t wait to get out of the hospital and to Neville, so there was no strolling about. They landed in Hogsmeade to a rather picturesque scene though, with the day bright and sunny, and children playing pickup games all across the streets of the magical village.

Grandpa Abby and not-grandma had managed to find their way over to the Potter house, whether from the Black house or Hog’s Head loft was anyone’s guess, but they both gasped at the sight of the two aurors. Frank and Alice hugged them, before being ushered inside to their son. It seemed like no one had really gone anywhere all day, although the Scamanders, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks had turned up at some point.

Where the Hard Charger had quickly realized that he wasn’t capable of sitting still and signed up as a consultant with Theseus and Tina, the new Director, Lord Commander, and Head Auror were all huddled with them discussing cases before Grandpa Percy went on vacation. Orion had his arms around the purple haired witch’s neck where she was sitting on the floor and the rest were strone between the couch and recliners to surround the coffee table that was covered in case folders. Harry was tempted to be nosy, though they’d made it harder and harder over the years.

Draco and Remus were facing off at wizard’s chess on the far side living room and Grandpa Albus was reading in his favorite gold chair with enough padding to break a fifty foot fall. Neville and Grandpa Gel were still at the kitchen table, Lyra hanging on the older seer and Reggie clinging to Neville’s neck to see over the near fifteen year old’s shoulder, while they were reviewing a herbology text. The plant certainly looked better for whatever the Liberator had done to help Neville, because instead of a dried up stem it looked like a beautiful rainbow rose that had bloomed and was shimmering.

“We’re back!” Aunt Cissy exclaimed, “And we brought a surprise!”

“It’s mostly for Neville,” Harry added on, “But the rest of you may participate.”

At the sound of his name the Longbottom heir’s gaze shot to them, but he wound up just gasping at the sight for a moment, as all the other eyes followed his, just a moment behind. After a moment he managed to gulp, just as everyone else was gasping in shock, “Mum? Dad?”

“Hello, sweetie,” Alice smiled at him and held her arms out, “Any chance we could get a hug?”

Harry’s best friend and godbrother blinked for a moment, before he hurried around the table and into the entryway after putting Reggie down, the tears already pooling in his eyes. He wasn’t the only one though. His parents were crying and Aunt Cissy; even the Liberator got sentimental at the sight.

It took awhile for the reunited family to part, but when they did the band of aurors who had been surrounding the coffee table were next to muscle in on welcoming the Longbottoms back into the magical world. Harry was so busy staring at the reunion that he didn’t notice Neville staring at him crying until the side of his face started burning. When he did turn around to see who was looking at him, all the Slytherin managed was to pull the big bear into a tight embrace, before the dam broke all over again.

“Thank you,” Neville said it once, then again, and again in a broken whisper and Harry just squeezed him tighter.

“Anything for you, Green Thumb.”

Slowly but surely the shock started to wear off and the gathering turned into an outright party. Grandpa Albus sent a patronus up to the castle to summon all the professors not on holiday and Grandpa Percy went to go get both Augusta and Oma Hilda. The Liberator and Aunt Cissy disappeared into the kitchen while everyone else flocked out to the back yard and screened-in porch there.

Neville was telling his parents all about his first four years at school and life with the Black family. They listened intently and asked all the questions they could think of. Eventually he even brought his trunk over to the Potter house and showed them his greenhouse inside which had grown in leaps and bounds in the last year.

“Make sure you show off your animagus form,” Grandpa Percy encouraged Neville, where he was lounging on the porch swing with Harry.

They went into the yard so that the Longbottom heir didn’t bust through the porch and his father gasped at the sight of the utterly massive bear that he transformed into. Coat black as night and with a roar, Neville trotted over to let them get a closer look and it was Frank who got the most sentimental at his son’s animagus form being the family’s sigil animal. After a few minutes Neville pawed at the rest of the friends who could do it and they all showed off.

The number of people who wound up coming had to be in violation of several Ministry codes, but the Hard Charger was stationed to answer the door, so everyone was family. For a party that had been spontaneous as hell, it was certainly lively enough, and wound up spilling over to the Hog’s Head because it was the only way to get the masses cleared out when the home’s residents started to tire. For their first evening back in society, both Frank and Alice proclaimed it a prosperous adventure.

Both agreed to undergo a study to make sure their treatment was steady and register any side effects from it, as long as Aunt Cissy was heading the team, and Tonks offered Alice her old job back once she was cleared. Where the witch had accepted excitedly, wanting back into the auror life as a show of defiance and fortitude, Sirius offered a place on the Special Operations team to Frank as the Ancient Runes Specialist, but he declined. He was out of the auror life permanently.

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing on multiple fronts. The first was that Neville visibly relaxed at the proclamation by his father, because he looked like he might throw up at his mother’s excitement. And the other was that Bathsheda Babbling decided she wanted to retire at the party and recommended Frank as her replacement.

Both Longbottoms were relieved that they would have a couple of months with Neville before school resumed, even if it would mean a couple of months at the Longbottom estate which their son called ‘the fine print from hell’. Since the Deathly Trio would be leaving for Time of the Blood on July 27th and moving straight back to the Headmaster’s suite once they were home, Grandpa Percy offered to let the couple stay in their house during the year. It was a convenient way for them to bow out of the family estate, by claiming they wanted to be near Neville at school and Frank as a new professor, and it would just be sitting empty if they didn’t.

Excited as everyone was, there was just something about the pensive way that both his vampire and fae grandfathers were acting, that had Harry sharing a look with Grandpa Gel. Once the house was cleared out neither claimed to be tired and the Headmaster went to his office to work, while the Hard Charger descended into his garage. Harry wasn’t sure what Grandpa Percy’s deal was, but he’d seen when the ginger went dour, so he waved the Liberator onto bed and decided to take a shot at putting him back together.

Draping across the Elder Wand Conqueror from behind he informed the fae, “You are not allowed to retire until I graduate.”

Albus had to smile at Harry just calling him on it, “Is that so?”

“Yep,” He quipped cheerfully, “You leave and I’ll be graduating early by the time the Welcoming Feast ends. Besides, my kid wants to be the one to break in McGonagall’s Headmistresship.”

That made the older wizard chuckle in delight, “Oh really?”

“Indeed. James Sirius Potter will be as rambunctious as his name implies.”

“Merlin help us,” The offering was said with humor and then he turned to study Harry, “I suppose Minerva will put up with me for a few more years.”

“Good!” Harry rose and squeezed his shoulder, before asking as he made for the basement stairs, “Any idea what the vampire’s problem is?”

“No,” Albus admitted, “But he’s been in a mood since you left this morning.”

“Got it!”

Harry wandered down to the basement and found that Grandpa Percy was working on his car. Not that it needed to be done for another year. He wasn’t quite the gear head that the vampire was, but his natural curiosity had him learning enough about the infusion of magic and technology to be a helping hand. Looked like the man was just tinkering at the moment though and he just pulled his stool up beside the hundred and ninety-five year old.

“You should be asleep.”

The teenager just shrugged, though it was difficult to manage with his elbows braced on his knees and one chin propped on one hand, “Can’t.”

“Hmm.”

Appraising him, Harry had to admit that he was confused by the vampire’s upset, and he finally decided to just give voice to that, “Why does it bother you so much? Your marriage was open.”

Blue eyes shot to him in surprise, “He told you that?”

Harry shrugged, “Sure. We talked about it when we went to New York.”

“It wasn’t the same thing.”

“I know. Grandpa Gel never liked you sleeping with women,” Harry scoffed, “Likes being the only princess in the pond.”

Percy did chuckle at that, “True.”

“All it did was hurt his feelings though,” He continued, “And he doesn’t even care anymore. What’s the big deal?”

The vampire sighed and forced himself to admit, "It's not about him. Or even Grandpa Albus."

"Then what?"

He put his tools down and turned to square off with Harry, "Do you remember what you said to Theseus Scamander the first time I took down Pettigrew, before your third year?"

Harry had to think back for a moment, because he'd been excitable that morning, "What? I told him what happened… You mean when I said I couldn't wait to be you when I grew up?"

Percy chuckled, "Yes, that. You said that and I heard you… Stopped me from breaking his fucking neck right there."

"Bad Harry," He smacked one hand with his other, "Bad!"

"No," The Hard Charger rolled his eyes and clarified, "What I mean is, I hate that you're growing up. That you're not going to feel that way anymore."

Harry couldn't help it, he popped up and looked at the man like he'd grown another head spontaneously, "What memo did I miss? I still want to be you when I grow up! What you got kidnapped and your free will removed for two decades, Grandpa!"

Percy knew that was true and sighed, but he was also listening.

"I don't think less of you for exerting your returned freedom however you felt the need!"

"I think the worst thing Grandpa Gel told me, when I showed up New Year's Day of '75, was that he had to live with the knowledge I didn't even want her and he's right."

"I get that. You always say your temper got the better of you."

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes."

"Yeah, well, like I've told Grandpa Abby for years... I know I'll screw the pooch on something, but I'd like to be allowed to make my own mistakes instead of you assuming I'll repeat yours."

Lavender blue met green and the two stared at one another for the longest time. Finally Percy started to shut the car up and stood, "Fair enough, son. Fair enough. Come here."

Harry hopped up and hugged him, before they both started moving out of the garage.

"You did an amazing thing for Neville," He insisted, arm still slung over the teenager's shoulders as they got into the elevator, "How did things go at St. Mungo's?"

"Fine, till they relegated me to the kids' corner."

"Two more years, kiddo."

"I know, but they're still jerks. Aunt Cissy had a whole list of questions she couldn't answer and needs me to! They could have just asked!"

"Grandpa Flea felt the same way."

"Really?"

"Yep. Assholes used to defect to me and he hated it."

Harry looked up at him with big emerald eyes, but Percy wasn't prepared for the question he popped off, "Are you going to try for more kids, once you're married?"

Rather than answering straight out, especially as his mates laughed at him being the one caught off guard, he went with something in the middle, "You've been all the kid we could handle the last couple years, honestly."

That got an eye roll, "Grandpa!"

"We haven't talked about it, to tell you the truth," He shrugged and turned the tables, "Would it bother you?"

"Please, I've been sick of this only child crap sense I was twelve."

"Hmm… Well, we'll talk about it. But that's all I'm promising."

They'd just arrived at the bedrooms and Harry hugged him again before disappearing to bed, "Night, Grandpa."

"Night, son."

Walking into their bedroom was a real experience. Albus was still trying to pretend he was reading, like he hadn't frozen like a deer on headlights, and Gellert was snickering as the siren appraised his vampire husband, "You alright?"

"I think we need to talk," Percy admitted, collapsing onto the foot of the bed, legs hanging off by the knees, "Someone hand me a joint, for the love of God."

Gellert did so and offered first, "Would it really be so bad to have another one?"

Albus finally shut his book and joined them, "Of course not. But, we've been through an awful lost this last week. Is trying so soon the smartest decision?"

"There's no good time to have a kid. Life is always going to happen."

"Don't quote my daughter at me, Percy. It's tacky."

"True, though."

"I want another one," Gellert admitted, "Harry is all but married and out of the house. And I hate that with all of my being."

"He's still got two years," Albus insisted, then he sighed, "I want one too though."

Percy laughed as he exhaled, "There any point in playing devil's advocate against you two?"

"No," They chorused.

"Fine," The vampire laughed and finished his joint, "We'll try for another. After Time of the Blood."

After the Longbottoms' return the month of July flew by. Soon they were at the last week and packing up, while the family was moving their things in from two long, long weeks at the Longbottom estate. The Blacks came over and Cissy cried all over them, before they finally departed through the floo network in Hogwarts.

Harry had learned that the vampire holiday wasn't hard to pack for, so most of their clothing was left in the Headmaster's suite for their return, because the event was 'wardrobe flexible,' or at least that was how Grandpa Percy described it. Most didn't go full nude, but women's dresses were cut close and men lost their shirts almost as soon as they arrived. He was bringing both Charlie and Blaise, while Pops was bringing Binta, and the Deathly Trio were making their grand debut together.

Night Island was off the coast of Florida and perpetually cast in darkness, except for one spot where the sun shined constantly called the Day Pit. It was only for vampires who broke the very limited rules. Consent and pay your debts seemed to be the only expectations from what he could tell.

They landed in the fireplace of Lestat Tower, the home of the reigning Prince of Vampire Society when he visited, and who was waiting for them upon arrival with Mamie. Percy went through first and moved quickly to embrace his père.

Lestat just laughed as he pulled away and adjusted a few of his son's curls that had gone to astray in his arrival, "Will you unclench, Precious Prince? Jamie ran around when he was five."

"Yeah, well, I'm just nervous."

Louis kissed him on both cheeks and patted a spot on his cheek, "Darling, he'll be fine. Try to relax and have a little fun."

His mates arrived next and then Harry came through, "Pépère!"

"Little Prince, come show me love!"

They got to chatting about the presentation that night and Harry's mates came through, then Severus and Binta. Percy told him he could come back to talk to them later and led everyone to the heir rooms in the tower. Severus was still of the bloodline, even if he'd abdicated the heirship back to Percy after his mother's death and bearing the Dark Mark, when he finally met his vampire family.

Nanny and Nana were on the lower level, where his père was on the only floor above them. He and his mates had the largest room, Harry took the next, and Severus the last. None of them ever planned for the Potions Master to ever have to take the seat, but it wasn't impossible as they'd learned with Jimmy's death.

They were all unpacking and changing clothes, or more disrobing quite frankly, and Percy had just gotten down to his black denim jeans when Gellert grabbed his hand, "It's going to be fine, pretty kitty."

"He's only fourteen."

Albus snorted, "For four more days."

Percy hummed.

"Why don't we have a little fun while he explores?" Gellert suggested, having missed this holiday while imprisoned in Nurmengard.

And exploring Harry was. He got his things settled with Blaise and Charlie and then they explored the tower, checking in with Pépère and the Nans, before venturing out to the main strip. It was nothing but vendors and stores, but unlike the crowded sharp edges of Diagon Alley, Night Island was a rainbow of neon colors.

It was impossible to miss the Blood Hall where the Council of Elders stayed and where the presentation would be that night. The imposing building was made of white stone, where their abode was dark in blatant opposition, and it was on the opposing end of the island's only long road, with everything housed between it and Lestat Tower.

Charlie and Blaise were certainly popular, until people started realizing who's mates they were. Harry was too, but word had travelled fast about who he was, and no on wanted to piss off his grandfather; the blonde one, not the one people usually worried about. It was the first time in his life that most seemed to view the Hard Charger as a kid.

They found a bar with a stage and managed to commandeer it along with the rest of the patrons. The band certainly hadn't been impressive. And everyone took turns quickly from the grand to the atrocious.

Harry was just bouncing off from singing his favorite call to arms when someone called his name. 

It was Armand. 

Where Grandpa Percy's affair hadn't even made him blink twice, something about this particular redhead grated him.

Mostly it was because it was Pépère and Mamie! The masculine, so to speak, Snow White was the only person he'd ever met who could truly coral his mate and it was preposterous to think of them apart. It bothered him.

Still, there was no reason to be rude, "Hello, Armand."

"I suppose there is no doubt about where you get your performance abilities," He managed to say, just the slightest bit tight.

"Pépère is a sensation like that."

"Indeed. The Council was thrilled when Percy got his fangs of Riddle, Pettigrew, and that walrus uncle of yours!"

Harry barely kept the surprise off of his face, "It was a breath of relief for everyone."

"I certainly didn't know you had all this done when we met last."

Harry genuinely wasn't expecting the hazel eyed teen to reach out and run his hand along the scar arts on his core. The spark that lit the two fingers which touched him and made the vampire jerk away were less shocking, as both Charlie and Blaise wandered over. No one would ever say his fire fae wasn't the possessive type.

"Armand, these are my mates. Charlie Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

He sucked at his burnt fingers, then offered, "A pleasure." His attention quickly swung back to Harry, "What a shame, you not getting to experience Time of the Blood unattached at least once. Perhaps I could tempt you to…"

"No, thank you."

"Come now, Harry. It really is part of the ex…"

"I believe the Little Charger said 'no' and I always did fall for a little tyke who was sure of himself."

All three of the young mates watched as the crowd parted like Hedeon had just enlarged and spewed dragon fire at the scantly clad masses. The man who emerged certainly brought heavy artillery of his own. He was flanked on either side by two fully grown direwolves; a magical species about three times the size of muggle wolves and both a very shiny silver color.

They snapped and snarled at Armand until he backed up. Hagrid had talked about how rare these wolves were and Harry stared, a bit taken with the animals already.

The man with them was far from unimpressive himself. He was about a mere inch shorter than Grandpa Percy, although most wouldn't notice because of the volume to his jet black hair that was in a sharp razor cut which fell to his shoulders making up the difference. There was a bright red feather, paired with an onyx feather, and dragon scales on a string hanging with the braid by his face.

One of the wolves came over to Harry and stuck their snout right in his hair to sniff at him, making the Boy Who Lived giggle. They were friendly enough for being the same height as him when on all fours and took the jerky he offered from his father's totem as the older vampires talked. Charlie and Blaise came over to pet the rare species too.

"Mateo."

"Armand."

The two were glaring at one another in a stand still, but Harry perked up at the name and sprung a step toward the newcomer, "You're the original Wolf of Wall Street!"

It broke up some of the tension as the vampire threw his head back and laughed, "My, I suppose it's been about a century since I heard that one!" He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it, "Mateo Wolff, at your service, Little Prince."

Blaise came up beside him, quicker to abandon the rare species then Charlie, "Who is this?"

"Blaise, this is Mateo Wolff. He's Grandpa Percy's best friend!" Harry explained in a excited hurry, before shrugging, "Some parties who would be very offended not included."

"A pleasure, Mr. Wolff," The two shook hands and Blaise was a bit shocked at how much Harry looked like the man before them. From his darker complex, to his green eyes, they matched more than his mate did his biological family that was still living, "I'm surprised we haven't met before now."

The vampire chuckled, "Well, I predate the Hard Charger's days playing Cops and Robbers, as it were. I was raised on the next plantation over from Loch Versailles."

Harry was absolutely enraptured by the man and didn't even notice when Armand left in a huff. Mateo did, but didn't bother feeling anything besides satisfaction, as the four of them wound up settling in a corner booth. He had to admit there was a great joy to telling Percy's great grandson all about their days together, from boyhood to running for New York City at twenty five to escape Louisiana, and the near century that passed before his friend's mates came into the picture.

Eventually the boy's own mates seemed to realize that he meant no harm and relaxed. Though they didn't seem to be venturing from one another in terms of partners, and why would they in their teens and early twenties, eventually the young incubus took back off to flirt at the bar near the orgy rooms to suck off that energy, and he introduced Harry's fire fae to Amarok and Tala. He and the young siren stayed back in their booth to talk. Sharing the stories he had of Percy was never an imposition; God only knew he had a century of them.

Several young things about Harry's age had stopped by to try for his attention, and though he was known to have a type, most fled when they realized his conversation wasn't wandering. Not like he'd ever try anything with his best friend's youngest, he was more interested in trying to weasel his way back into Percy and his mates' affections, if any, but he couldn't help wanting to talk to the near fifteen year old. He'd heard rumors that the boy looked quite a bit like him, but he was a bit shocked at how true the gossip was.

But, like all good things, eventually their time in the pub came to an end. The clock of High Tower in Blood Hall struck ten o'clock to start the early arrivals for the presentation and first marriage, so he suggested they head over soon. There was always a chance Lestat or Percy would be looking for the teenager before midnight.

Harry had certainly landed with strapping enough mates, that much was for sure. Both were near as tall as Mateo and hadn't backed down from a vampire over five hundred years old. That ignition trick of the fae's had certainly been amusing.

And he was damn good with the wolves. Of course, Mateo was sure that dragons made his overgrown puppies look like child's play. The scaled beasts were depicted all over his chest and arms, though the brands weren't as encompassing as Harry's, and Charlie's gold Tinytytan familiar followed diligently to keep an eye on things, with Harry's three familiars and Blaise's cat.

Contrary to the aviaries of his mates, the young Incubus was gorgeous and seemed to be content with his feline and viper amulet. He'd never met the infamous black widow who'd taken up with his best friend's nephew, but if she'd taught her son even half of what she knew then he wasn't one to cross. Even when he was high off the energy coming from the back rooms and made Harry giggle as they cut through the crowds to get to Blood Hall, the wolf got the sense that he'd be a different story for anyone else looking for a fight.

Once they arrived though, there wasn't much more to do than sit back down and talk. Most were having sex in corners or on cushions off to the side of the main room, so he just led them to a sofa just one station over from the spot reserved from Lestat off the stage. He'd been raised by the reigning Prince of Vampire Society since his parents died and knew no one would think twice about him taking the section of cushions.

Percival Graves and his mates didn't manage to pull themselves from their rooms until half passed eleven. He met his parents at the exit and was surprised when Harry wasn't with them, "Have you seen him?"

"He wanted to go explore with Blaise and Charlie," Mamie waved him off.

"You let him out of the tower?!"

Père snorted, "Is he on house arrest? Of course we let him out."

While he was rolling his eyes, Gellert stepped in to fix the two, "Maybe he ran into Armand, Tiger? They might have already made for Blood Hall."

Percy growled.

Lestat didn't say a word and turned to march out, sour faced already.

Louis glared at his son in law, "Now why in Mary and Morgan's name did you do that?"

"It could have happened!"

"Merlin, help us if it did," Albus hissed and hurried after Percy and his father.

"The boys can handle themselves," Severus put in as they got moving, "Leave them be."

"He's right. Four more days and Harry's old enough to marry."

"Don't say it so loud," Gellert insisted sarcastically.

It took less than five minutes to clear the strip given the natural sea that parted for Lestat, especially when he was pissy, and the Hall was starting to get packed. Given Percy's height, it didn't take him long to spot Harry, "He's over there with Mat."

"Oh, goody!" G declared excitedly, earning an eye roll from his husband.

The two certainly looked cozy enough. Harry was sitting on the original Wolf of Wall Street's right, arms around his knees that were pulled tight to his chest, and turned toward the older vampire giving his complete attention to the man's story. Matching emerald eyes sparkled and he tried not to think about that too much, as they all pushed through the crowd.

Mat had one arm slung around the back of Harry's seat on the sofa and the other was making a wave like pattern in the air between them. Looked like the story of them learning to surf. There was a cute blonde thing in their late teens, by appearance, on Mat's left and Percy had to chuckle when the boy got up in a huff at his pawing being ignored like a nat buzzing around.

"Who is Mat?" Albus demanded from his place next to Gellert.

"Mateo Wolff, the original Wolf of Wall Street," G chuckled, "And Percy's best friend."

He'd heard that name before, "The one you wanted a threesome with in '99?"

"The one and only."

"Still going to try for that?" The Dumbledore and Gryffindor lord demanded, Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

The siren laughed and waved Fafner on to explore, "Most would swear we already had."

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed his fae husband's hand and pulled him after Percy through the crowd, "Come on and you'll see."

There was a certain berth around Mat's section of the hall and it was easier to breathe after escaping the masses. It was also easier to spot Charlie teaching Tala tricks, while Amarok was beside his human chewing on a bone. Glancing up, Hedwig, Hektor, and Hedeon were all in the rafters keeping watch, while a look around showed him and Père that Armand was off to the side in another section staring at Harry longingly.

They shared a look and swore to keep at eye on that.

Percy gave a sharp whistle and grinned when the male direwolf abandoned his bone to come tussle. Old boy was even bigger than the last time they'd seen one another, but still just as playful as he got the human to roughhouse, "Hey, hellhound! Look at you!"

"Kill, Amarok, kill!" Mat shouted, knowing it wasn't going to do a damn thing.

Percy shoved the wolf off and laughed when he went down on his front paws with his butt in the air, looking to see if he'd go another round, "Later, boy."

The direwolf stepped up for another pet, before returning to his bone. Standing to dust himself off the Hard Charger stood and demanded, "Little young, even for you, isn't he?"

"Just a bit," Mat laughed and stood to hug him.

Harry watched as the two collided into one another. Mateo only had four tattoos. On his right shoulder was an American Turul and on his left was a wolf. Then he had bands around his forearms, a bit like shackles, but beautiful. And on his left was the same Turul, while the right forearm was a wolf.

"Besides," The wolf in human form sassed as he pulled away, "You know I prefer blue eyes or blondes."

"Hmm…" The heir to Vampire Society seemed to allow it with a grin.

Harry snorted when Grandpa Gel looked right at his fae mate and insisted, "The latter was an addition made just for me."

"Gellert, darling!"

Percy shook his head at the two absolutely fawning over one another. His husband had always had a crush on Mateo and he let them have their little reunion. Instead he just plopped down next to Harry and pet his favorite direwolf.

Harry seemed to really be studying him and finally Percy couldn't take it anymore, "What?"

"I'm just shocked you have a past," Harry teased playfully.

"Mary and Morgana," He muttered and rolled his eyes, "What did you tell him, Mat?"

"Everything you didn't want him to know, sweetheart!"

Harry laughed, but even as Percy traded jabs with his best friend, green eyes kept pulling back to him again. Finally the Hard Charger just turned and set him with a look. And eventually the teenager cracked, "Did you eat Uncle Vernon?"

Percy sat back on the sofa surprised, "Yes."

"Huh," Harry just kept staring at him.

Eventually he scoffed and demanded, "Who told you?"

"Armand."

"Oh, really?!" Percy sent that little tidbit along his familial bonds and watched as Père went righteous a section over.

Albus had to say, even as he was introduced to the absolute flirt that was Percy's best friend from boyhood, it wasn't difficult to spot what Gellert was talking about. Harry was the spitting image of the man. It was a bit ridiculous.

They were in no way related, butt damn it was a striking comparison.

Harry giggled at the exchanges between the adults before him, then had to demand of his grandfather, "Why didn't Mateo stay in New York with you?"

It seemed Harry was over the revelation.

And wasn't that a fair question. The way they'd all lit up at seeing the bastard, the fact that it had been ninety-five years had to seem odd to the teenager, "Well, when Grandpa Gel and I eloped, Pépère decided to have a bratty, pissy, hissy fit and ordered him back to Louisiana."

"And I'd do it again!" Lestat shouted from where he'd settled with Louise to wait on the next ten minutes to pass.

Blaise and Charlie wandered back over and settled on a loveseat, where Harry wound up moving to the middle of his sofa when his father joined them. Aunt Bin was chatting with them and Grandpa Gel, while Grandpa Albus was slowly turning the same color as his hair from Wolff's seduction attempts.

"Nervous?" Pops demanded.

Harry shrugged, "I don't think so. They just want to put a drop of blood on my ring."

"True," The Potions Master chuckled, "It's been mostly honorary for three years."

"Are you sure you don't want to be in line after Grandpa Percy?"

"Positive," He waved his son off, "I have no interest in deaging, or hanging around that long."

They'd been having this argument for a long time, "Ever?"

The tight lipped half smile from the Prince lord was all he was going to get in public, "No."

Harry detested that. His father knew he did. But, the man had just lost too much. And he knew Harry would always have family in the Deathly Trio.

The discussion that had been around the bin many times was cut off by the clock striking midnight. Blood magic was simple enough. Pépère took to the stage and welcomed everyone and then summoned both Grandpa Percy and Harry onto the stage. Blood magic had named the Hard Charger heir to Vampire Society using the Graves lordship ring back when Eileen Prince died, and with a drop of blood onto his lion and snake ring from each of the men, the Boy Who Lived became next in line.

Everyone cheered and then it was time for the first marriage. Harry and Grandpa Albus changed places and the two were using rings since they were both raised Catholic. Nanny had designed a gold and tungsten band, the two metals twisting all the way around each of their fingers, with a gold and black wing spanning out from the diamond in the center of each.

Grandpa Percy had an almost full left hand, with his wedding ring on his ring finger, the Graves lordship ring on his middle, and the Potter lordship ring on his pointer finger. Since losing the lion ring, Grandpa Albus only had his wedding ring in place and his lordship ring on the middle finger.

Pépère did the ceremony, remarking several times about  _ finally  _ getting to marry his only son throughout. It made Harry and Grandpa Albus laugh, especially as Grandpa Percy cut his eyes at the Prince. Tanda and Fawkes flew around when they finally got to the end of the marriage ceremony and blood magic locked their vows in place.

Everyone cheered and music started up, the entire hall turning into a club, from neon lights to the vibration of the building from the partying. Harry kissed his grandparents in congratulations and then disappeared into the throng with Blaise and Charlie. Percy kept an eye on them as alcohol became the least of the substances being passed around, but Severus and Binta were also on the trio as a precaution, and he was largely content to shower attention on Albus and let Mateo enjoy flirting with Gellert.

The siren wasn't sixteen anymore and he didn't really mind if the two did end up falling into bed. His envy had largely burnt out in ninety five years of marriage and he'd missed his best friend in the last nine decades. Two weeks wasn't nearly enough time to reconnect with him, but he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy it.

Three days passed like a flash. Hangovers were cured by more consumption and the family only returned to sleep off the fortnight long party at odd hours. Most of the Council of Elders met Harry at various points and were pleasant enough for him having been presented this year, rather than having to wait another decade.

He was interested to meet Marius, who was the only vampire the Brat Prince actually deferred and listened to, and who enjoyed Harry's fun but practical nature. He was the best parts of his grandparents combined, according to the vampire, and when he asked which set the very old immortal meant, only got a shrug in response, "It seems so pointless to limit ourselves as vampires."

Grandpa Percy and Mateo did come and find him the night of the thirtieth, which Harry had forgotten was upon them, and got him moving back to Lestat Tower. His siren grandfather gave him fudge and he was sent off to bed with Charlie and Blaise fast enough. Still, there was a thought swirling around his head that hadn't been willing to leave since he channelled his dad after being named heir.

He kept his peace until they all had their valentine dream though. There had been enough drama between Blaise and Charlie already. Seeing the fire fae first, it went just as his vision predicted.

"...Maybe I did still think you were screwing with me," He admitted, flushing the same color as his hair.

"Feel better now?"

"Much," Charlie took one look at him and seemed to know. He grinned and asked, "Marry me?"

Harry beamed. They kissed and the dream started to swirl away just as quickly. Blaise landed in the red clouds next and looked at Harry with wide eyes. Like he couldn't quite believe it.

"You alright?"

He shrugged as he looked around, but there really was nothing except for them and red fluff, "I guess. Always thought if I wound up here, I'd hate it."

Harry gulped, "Do you?"

"Of course not!" Blaise spun and insisted, "It's you. It's different when it's… you."

He hummed and kissed his mate, who'd been there from the beginning of this journey back to magic and family.

"If I'm Patroclus," Blaise pondered when they separated, "Can I tell Charlie that makes him Breseis?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the dream started to swirl away and shrugged, "Sure. Just marry us first."

Blaise was surprised, but they were both pulled from sleep as the clouds swirled. Harry jumped up from between them to see what had changed about him overnight. He'd put on some height to get an inch over the six foot mark and a bit of muscle, but other than losing his glasses, everything else stayed the same. The thought of losing his mother's eyes had bothered him.

"You alright?" Charlie asked first, running a hand over his back to check.

"Fine," Harry shook himself out of his relief and adjusted the length and size of his favorite jeans.

Blaise came over, still an inch taller than him, and demanded, "Are we really going to do this?"

"The Hard Charger's going to kill us," The fire fae noted.

"Don't worry," Harry laughed, "We're going over his head."

The two shared a look before following him out of the heir rooms. The Deathly Trio and Wolf of Wall Street were all sitting around worried with the Nans, but they didn't even get a good look at Harry before he rushed out of the suite proclaiming to be fine. With nothing left to do but throw their hands in the air, they all got moving to see Armand's troupe performance that was about to start, and assumed that's where the kids were heading.

Of course, Harry was heading up the elevator to get to his pépère, but they didn't need to know that. Orgies couldn't shock him anymore and he didn't even hesitate to rush over to where his grandparents were making out on a couch in their suite, "Pépère!"

"Little Prince," Mamie popped up first, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He hung on his blonde maned grandfather from behind, "I need a favor!"

"What's that?" Lestat demanded, wanting to get back to distracting Louis from attending the troupe performance.

"We want to get married tonight."

Mamie gasped like they'd struck him, "What?! No! Percival will have a fit!"

Charlie jumped in, "Oh, please! We don't want to wait until he's twenty-five!"

"We want our anniversary to be during Time of the Blood," Blaise insisted.

"He would have a panic attack, Little Prince," Lestat actually agreed, making his mate deflate, "He's the boss, until you're seventeen."

Harry looked right over the Prince's shoulder and batted his big green eyes at him, "But, he's not the boss of you."

A vampire he didn't recognize snorted across the room, "Boy knows who he's dealing with."

"Shut your mouth, Nick!" Mamie growled, "Lestat! For the love of God, don't!"

"Now, now," His mate waved him off in  _ that  _ tone, "The Little Prince has a point."

Louis grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"But, it's not a freeby," He purred at Harry, "You're still fifteen. Go get your father's totem and I'll do it."

He kissed the blonde vampire and took back off for the elevator with his mates. They were all in such a hurry as the door opened and they sped around the corner that Harry almost ran into his father leaving from the Deathly Trio's suite, "Pops!"

Watching his son skid to a halt always brought on an eye roll, though seeing Blaise and Charlie participate was new, "There you are. Most people sleep in when coming into an inheritance, you know."

He'd just opened the door to his rooms with Aunt Bin, when Harry just blurted it out, "I need to borrow your totem!"

Severus froze and turned to stare at him.

Binta laughed from inside their rooms, "I told you! Pay up!"

He huffed and opened the door, letting all three of them inside, and fixing his son with a look, "You are fifteen!"

"I know."

"You agreed to wait until you were out of school."

"I know."

"Your grandparents will lose their minds!"

"I know."

"Harry!"

"I have to rebel a little! It may as well be this!"

Severus stopped at recognizing that from somewhere, though it took him a moment to remember where. When he did he let his natural necromancy surface and shouted, "James Fleamont Potter!!!"

"Darling!" The spirit of his late husband declared as he appeared.

"No!" Severus insisted.

James raised his chin from the great beyond, "I'll let him accept the prefect position."

The living vampire wasn't even surprised when his wife came into the plane of existence, translucent hands clasped together and begging like a sinner in church, "Please, please, please, please,  _ please! _ "

"Lily!" He scorned her, all the reproach he could muster implanted in his voice, "You sold your soul to a Marauder to make him a prefect and Head Boy?"

"That's right! I did it!" Lily Potter asserted and pointed to his totem, "Now you give him that right now, or you best deage. Because if you don't you will never have a moment's peace on this side, so help me God!"

She stamped her foot and glared at him, Harry fighting the urge to cheer between them, while Binta fell over on the couch laughing. The boys laughed too, when the Potions Master promptly turned to Harry, unclipped his totem, and put it right in the center of his necklace, "There. But, you still have to convince Pépère."

Harry smirked, "Already done!"

He thought for a moment, "Blaise doesn't have a totem."

"Actually," Aunt Bin broke in cheerfully, "I gave my blessing for his viper amulet to be his totem two years ago."

"Gods help us," Severus muttered.

Still, the siren hugged him as tight as he could, "Thanks, Pops!"

"You're welcome," He sighed, "But, no kids until you're twenty-five!"

"Deal!"

All three boys ran out and they managed to get to the performance only a little bit late. Harry stopped in to get a shirt to wear and claimed to be a bit chilly when they found his grandparents. He saw that Mamie suspected the truth and went to give his father a piece of his mind.

The Deathly Trio was none the wiser though and went on about their day. Harry finally lost the shirt after the clock struck eleven and the three older wizards had made for Blood Hall the hour before. There was just no point in being harassed out of doing it all day.

They made it into the sanctuary just ten minutes before midnight and it was Grandpa Gellert who spotted him first, "Oh, Frigg have mercy. Harry…"

"It'll be fine!"

For lack of anything better to say, the siren just drug him into a hug, then insisted, "Go warn the other two."

"What is going on?" Mateo demanded.

"He's getting married," The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as the younger trio took off, "He's only fifteen!"

"Not everyone waits until they're a hundred and ninety five," He shrugged and took the slap to his chest that Gellert offered.

They managed to take off after Harry, Blaise, and Charlie, arriving just as Percy put it together, "No!"

"Yes!" Harry responded.

"Pépère won't do it!"

"He already agreed, actually."

"Oh, Christ," Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Harry, you are fifteen."

"I know!"

"I'm going to kill him," Percy growled, taking off for his père's station near the stage, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lestat just shrugged, "Honestly? I didn't expect Sev to give it to him."

"Père!"

"Percy!" Lestat yelled right back, before he thought better of it and hauled the boy in close, "Now, you listen to me! I was having a fight with my favorite after he got married and it was the worst four years of my life."

Shocked, the Hard Charger froze underhand. They hadn't spoken after he eloped with Gellert and Père made Mat leave New York. That much was true, until Flea was born.

"He's got all three of his parents' blessings," The Prince insisted, "But, I'm sure he wants the other three too. Now, go talk to him."

He pushed Percy away gently and felt better about the exchange when that big head nodded in agreement. Even as he was surprised when someone wrapped their arms around him from behind, Lestat had no idea where his son got the trait from. More surprising was that it was Louis behind him and the green eyed vampire pulled him into a kiss instantly, "Does this mean you're speaking to be again?"

"Mmm… You may pick your spots irritatingly, Lestat, but there's no one else I'd rather have for my eternity."

Percy walked back over and squared off with Harry, who looked more nervous than he had the morning Gellert popped off about Protego Diabolical. Nothing left to do but sigh, he hauled the boy in for a hug, "You're grounded."

Harry scoffed, "Okay, Grandpa."

Albus stood and hugged him next, "Harry…"

"I'm going to accept the prefect position."

"Not going to try and graduate early next?"

"Are you kidding?" He insisted, "I've got to make sure you don't try to fly the coop."

When Gellert was crying and had Harry pulled in tight, Albus turned to Charlie, "Your mother is going to kill you."

"True," The fire fae allowed, "Very true."

A hush fell over the crowd and Pépère took to the stage, because there hadn't been a marriage on the docket tonight. He made the announcement and everyone cheered, Harry leading both of his mates onto the stage, the whole family trailing behind. They each put a hand in and said their vows after Pépère gave his blessing, the magic making all three of their necklaces float up, and sealing their marriage into place.

It was a warm and tingly feeling that seemed to fill the whole of Blood Hall, before it started to dissipate and everyone hollered out in delight. All of their familiars came and flew, or ran, in a circle around them, and Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, he had a new memory for conjuring his patronus.


End file.
